El Secreto de Akane
by BelyPendragon
Summary: Las distintas clases sociales pueden separar "mundos". Cuando el amor es atrapado en una mentira. Basado en Adını Feriha Koydum.
1. Comienzo

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que me base en "Adini Feriha Koydum" , Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias debido a que es el primer FanFic que escribo :)  
Saludos a mi mejor amigo Johncete que me animo a escribir.**

 **"El Secreto de Akane"**

Después de mucho luchar contra libros, por fin ella ponía sus pies en aquel lugar... Estaba tan feliz de poder entrar en la universidad que dudo si era real o no. Debió darse una pequeña cachetada en una mejilla para notar que eso era cierto, y sí le estaba sucediendo a ella.

Miro aquel enorme campus en el cual se veían tres edificios, en ellos se encontraba la facultad de administración, ciencias y arte. Ella había decidido ir por administración pesé a que su pasión era la música. Ella era la primera de su familia en poder iniciar estudios Universitarios su hermana mayor estaba orgullosa de aquel logro de la joven, ya que así podría tener un mejor porvenir en su vida. Su familia era humilde y vivían en un pequeño departamento destinado al servicio habitacional de un enorme bloque de departamentos, los cuales estaban más allá de lo que ella pudiese soñar debido a su lujo, elegancia y comodidad. ubicada en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad.

Su primer día allí iniciaba y aun le parecía un milagro haber sido becada y estar en aquel lugar. _-"por fin mi vida cambiará... "_ \- pensó la joven. Su piel era blanca y tersa, parecía una muñeca de porcelana con facciones muy delicadas y hermosos ojos avellana.

Muchos estaban atentos a las "nuevas" como le decían debido a que era el inicio de semestre y la entrada de la universidad era un caos. La joven caminaba por el pasillo repleto de gente cuando de repente su paso se vio interrumpido cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. En ese momento se percato que había chocado contra un joven que iba bastante apurado al parecer, este era bastante alto y de piel bronceada. - lo siento... dañe tus lentes- pronuncio el joven recogiendo los lentes que habían caído de las manos de la joven cuando esta cayó. De golpe ella se levanto y recibió sus lentes que estaban trisados de un costado.

-no hay problema - respondió la joven recibiendo lo que quedaba de sus gafas.

-lo repondré -dijo el muchacho .

-no, gracias... no hace falta -

-entonces te daré dinero para que compr... - no alcanzo a terminar cuando la joven le grito.

\- ¡y tu ¿quién te crees que eres?! - dijo enfadada, odiaba a ese tipo de gente que creía que porque tenía dinero podían comprar a los demás.

El miro extrañado a la muchacha e insistió. -Los rompí... tengo que compensar el daño -  
La muchacha perdiendo todo ápice de paciencia le respondió cortante - dije que no, con que mires por dónde vas a la próxima y con eso me pagas. - concluyó para comenzar a marcharse hacia el edificio donde se encontraba su aula. El joven en ningún momento la perdió de vista mientras se iba con un grupo de jóvenes que lo esperaban sentados en una banca del pasillo.

Ellos eran sus dos mejores amigos "Ryoga y Akari" , un joven al parecer sencillo de ojos marrones y cabello negro, mientras que a su lado estaba su amiga ella era hermosa de estatura promedio ojos color castaño y cabello color Jade.

Ryoga era un chico alegre y bromista, le gustaba hacer reír a los demás y pasar ratos de calidad con sus amigos. Era un gran amigo, desde que lo conocía eran inseparables pese a que discutían con frecuencia, distraído como el solo y era fan de las antigüedades. Coleccionaba cosas de sus viajes que eran financiados por su Padre un político importante en el país.

En Cambio Akari era inteligente calculadora y bastante caprichosa, ella tenía un gran interés en la moda y su familia era dueña de una cadena de textiles, amaba los animales en especial los cerdos y los caballos. Pese a su muy mal genio se llevaba bastante bien con ella.

* * *

Ahí se encontraban los tres jóvenes saliendo cansados de una larga cátedra de economía. Como es que se estresaban en esa clase con aquel profesor sabelotodo.  
Caminaron unos pasos más y se apoyaron en un pequeño balcón ubicado en la Segunda planta del edificio.

-pff... ese profesor me fastidia-dijo quitándose sus audífonos- Mejor escucho mi música, me duermo y luego me pongo a soñar...- comento bromista Ryoga.  
-y así escuchamos tus ronquidos todas las clases ¿ verdad? -pregunto melodiosa la muchacha con sarcasmo.  
-ay... miren quien se molesta por todo nuevamente - dijo riendo el joven de ojos marrones.

El ojí-azul apoyado en la baranda del balcón miraba hacia abajo inquieto, como buscando entremedio de todas las personas algo, o a alguien mejor dicho. Su búsqueda fue interrumpida por la voz de su amiga. - Y a ti ¿qué es lo que te pasa hoy Ranma? ¿No dormiste bien acaso? - pregunto cómo en un llamado de atención.

-¡ah! no algo me sucedió en la mañana... pienso en eso. - respondió el joven.

En aquel momento su vista regreso al pasillo para poder mirar a sus amigos, entonces pudo ver a la persona que ocupaba su mente en ese instante, de golpe paso por entremedio de sus amigos que lo miraron atónitos por su repentino movimiento. Esquivo rápido a unos cuantos jóvenes para poder pasar hacia donde estaba aquella muchacha de cabello azulado, la cual literalmente había atropellado con su cuerpo en un despiste esa mañana.

-¡hola! victima - pronunció rápido mientras se ubicaba delante de la muchacha para que así no pudiese evitarlo. Ella se detuvo y cuando ambos hicieron contacto visual el muchacho nuevamente hablo.- ¿cómo te sientes? - pregunto.

\- Mejor que mis lentes supongo...-dijo encogiéndose de brazos, para luego intentar pasar por el lado del ojí-azul. Al instante el puso su mano contra el muro para evitar su huida y continuo la charla, a pesar que en ese minuto la joven parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

-¡oye! espera estoy en deuda contigo... no seas terca resolvámoslo- insistió

-No hay nada que resolver- respondió ella mientras trataba de calmar un poco su enojo.

-dame una oportunidad...- dijo el chico de la trenza.

Ella lo miro algo incrédula. - " _este sí que es un gigoló_..." - pensó. - ¿perdón? una oportunidad...- pregunto.

Enseguida se dio cuenta que sus últimas palabras habían quedado expresadas al aire, y agrego al instante - De pagar mi deuda... - dijo esto sonriendo un poco.

Se sintió algo tonta por un segundo, había malinterpretado un poco sus palabras. Después de todo como él iba a querer coquetear con ella, cuando él era mucho más que atractivo. Miro detenidamente al joven y analizo sus facciones todas acordes a su rostro, el tenia unos ojos azul grisáceos tan intensos, su cabello era negro azabache sujetado en una trenza, además era alto y su cuerpo se veía bastante tonificado.

-no me debes nada...- se limito a responder para avanzar un paso hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba apoyado el muchacho.

Este nuevamente se le cruzó a la chica para evitar su escape. - ¿vas a clases? - pregunto en un intento desesperado de iniciar una conversación con ella.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta ella sonrió divertida.- es por eso que vengo a la universidad...- respondió.

Su sonrisa le había parecido más que encantadora, nunca había sentido algo así antes... Tenía que aceptar que aquella chica le llamaba la atención, aunque en un principio su interés por ella era solo por culpabilidad debido al incidente con los lentes. - Soy Ranma Saotome... - dijo el joven estirando su mano con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Ella respondió a su gesto dándole la mano igualmente.- Akane Tendo...

-Akane... - repitió sin poder evitarlo.

-sí - pronuncio para soltar la mano del joven.- me tengo que ir- lo miro para ver como este ya no se cruzaba en su camino y le dejaba el paso abierto, se sintió aliviada - adiós...- agrego sin más para luego marcharse en dirección a su sala.

El se giro para verla marchar en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, aquella joven tenia un aire intrigante y había iniciado un ligero interés en el.

En ese mismo lugar a unos pocos pasos se encontraban sus amigos observando toda aquella escena que se había mandado el joven, en realidad era algo difícil de ver para ellos y curiosos caminaron hacia él. Ryoga se adelanto un poco sonriendo para comenzar a molestar al joven de cabellos azabaches que aun miraba en dirección al último punto en que fue vista la peli-azulada.

-¡ouuhh! ¡oooouhhh! ¡ouuuuuuh!- dijo tratando de llamar su atención sin lograrlo, finalmente toco el hombro de su amigo de la infancia y agrego.-¡ oye ya se fue... ¿hola?!

Ranma en un ligero movimiento se hizo hacia atrás para apoyarse contra el muro y así poder generar espacio para los circulantes, miro a su amigo con cara de extrañeza y solamente decepcionado logro pronunciar- me dijo adiós... ¿oyeron? -

Su amiga algo molesta le respondió con una mueca - Si... ¿ Y que tiene?

-no, nos vemos pronto o nos vemos luego...-

-Já...-pronuncio con burla la joven de cabello verde, mientras el chico de ojos marrones daba una risotada que hizo aun más agudo el malestar que había sentido al ver la actitud de Ranma. - ¿te interesa mucho? - pregunto ella.

-¿la conocen? ¿es de las nuevas? - pregunto mirando a su amigo de la infancia que seguía riendo debido a la actitud poco usual de Ranma.

-mmm... no lo sé, pero creo que debería - respondió Ryoga- sabré todo de ella hoy - afirmo con seguridad.

-¡Ryoga! - llamo su atención Akari algo molesta con la situación, a lo cual como respuesta Ryoga solo se limito a cerrarle un ojo a su amiga.

El se encargaría de recolectar aquella valiosa información para su amigo, con fin de saciar su curiosidad e intriga respecto a la nueva faceta de su amigo.

* * *

Al terminar el día ella había logrado hacer una "amiga", se sentaron ambas en una silla de los jardines del campus. Ese lugar era enorme y no podía para de mirar todo a su alrededor...

Su amiga estaba atenta a leer una revista al parecer de moda que saco de su bolso, en la cual cierto rostro le pareció familiar. - ¿Ranma? - pronunció poco segura.

La joven a su lado afirmo con su cabeza - Es guapo ¿no? - dijo - el estudia en nuestro campus es muy popular, pero es como un sueño inalcanzable... además es un don Juan de primera a salido con un montón de actrices y modelos...

-¿Enserio? - pregunto Akane.

-Sí, además su padre es dueño de una cadena hotelera y de clubes nocturnos- mencionó Ukyo para mostrarle mejor la revista con las fotos de aquel muchacho descuidado que la había chocado ese día. - el es modelo también y trabaja para esta revista.

Miro las fotos en las cuales el chico parecía mucho más mayor de lo que era en persona mientras su amiga volteaba las paginas. Nunca se imagino que aquel joven fuera famoso e importante, aunque no le extraño que lo fuese debido a que hasta ella misma había quedado asombrada con el físico del joven.

* * *

La mañana comenzaba y ilusionada con su vida de universitaria había llegado antes al campus para conocerlo un poco mejor, cuando se encontró en el último piso se decidió a bajar debido a que ya su clase estaba por iniciar. Mientras bajaba las escaleras no había notado la mirada de un joven que la observo cada segundo hasta llegar abajo.

\- Akane - escucho la joven reconociendo su voz al instante - ¿como estas? - pregunto casual aquel muchacho que el día anterior la había arrollado.

-Bien... ¿y tu? - respondió por inercia.

-Bien... -dijo para luego sacar de su bolsillo una caja rectangular y ofrecérsela- toma es para tí.

Ella miro extrañada el objeto. - ¿Y qué es?

-Que piensas que es... son unos lentes- dijo mirando a la joven intensamente esperando a que recibiera aquella caja.

-¿Y? - le respondió subiendo levemente los hombros en señal de desinterés.

-" _Que sucede con esta chica... porque no solo lo toma y ya_..." - pensó.- digo, no son tan buenas y personalizadas como tus otras gafas de sol... pero te servirán -pronuncio el joven.

Ella lo miro seriamente _"es enserio... este tipo que se cree..."_ pensó muy molesta para luego técnicamente responder en un ladrido. - ¡acaso te estás burlando de mi! ¡¿Que quieres decir?! ¡Cómo que no son tan buenas como las mías! - le reclamo mientras miraba con odio el objeto en sus manos-¡¿Quien te pidió que compraras unos lentes?! - grito enfadada, mientras se comenzaba a ir.

-¡solo estaba bromeando!- articulo sin pensar el muchacho sorprendido por la reacción que había tenido. Viendo como ella se detenía para mirarlo un tanto molesta y luego marcharse hacia su aula.

Quieto en aquel lugar suspiro pesadamente... en ese instante sintió como alguien de la nada tocaba su hombro. Miro sabiendo que se trataba de Ryoga, el cual lo miraba con cara de no entender tampoco la situación.

* * *

Se estaba marchando del campus y salió por el lugar donde se estacionaban los vehículos de los estudiantes. Entonces lo vio, poniéndose su chaqueta... "había exagerado con su reacción y lo sabía" no porque fuera un gigoló lo iba a tratar así, después de todo el solo quiso ser amable con ella.

Se acerco hacia donde se encontraba el chico - Ranma, discúlpame.- concluyo.

-¿por qué? - pregunto terminando de ponerse su chaqueta.

-Creo que exagere un poco esta mañana- dijo apenada.

- _"no me digas..."-_ pensó mientras miraba a la joven.- así es... eso es verdad...-afirmo- la última vez que me gritaron así fue cuando era un niño y me regañaron por travieso- miro a la joven que con su comentario no pudo evitar sonreír. - Akane, yo quería...

En ese preciso instante un auto se detuvo frente al de Ranma y abrió su puerta rápidamente para dejar salir a una joven que de golpe cerro esta misma. - Hola Akane... - dijo con un tono molesto Akari. - ¿como estas?

Ella ya sabía quién era esa chica desde que conoció a Ukyo que sabía del circulo social más popular de la escuela, el cual era formado por Ranma y sus dos amigos. - Hola... bien, gracias. - respondió cortante la peli-azul.

-¡oh...! -dijo Ryoga apoyándose sobre la puerta abierta del chofer del auto de Ranma.- Parece que las chicas ya se conocieron... - comento sonriendo.

Akari se cruzo de brazos y miro seria la escena. - ¿por qué no te vienes a tomar un café con nosotros?

-Pues me iba a mi casa ahora...- respondió.

-Y... ¿dónde vives? - pregunto Ryoga.

-En la entrada de Nerima...

La chica de cabellos verdes se apresuro a hablar - Perfecto, nos queda de camino al café que vamos... -miro a los jóvenes que notaron notablemente su mal genio para hacerles una señal de moverse- andando... -termino dirigiéndose al vehículo del cual recién había salido.

La chica se subió al auto de Ranma con mucho nerviosismo, sabía que esa gente era totalmente distinta a ella. Ella vivía con lo que era básico y ellos se daban todos los lujos que podían desear. Conocía a ese tipo de personas, siempre miraban en menos a los que no eran de su círculo social.

-Llegamos- dijo Ranma mientras salía de su auto. Ella solo se limito a seguirlo.

Era un lugar muy elegante y sofisticado al cual habían llegado, se sentaron junto a la ventana y ella comenzó a analizar el sitió, es que en ese instante se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Les entregaron el menú y aquellos precios eran algo a lo cual ella no podía adquirir.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa de Filete y una papas fritas, una soda y un tiramisu pero eso lo quiero con un late aparte porque será mi postre- le explico al camarero el joven de la bandana.

-Ryoga comes demasiado- comento Ranma.- bueno yo quiero solo un café.

-No es mi culpa que te obliguen a hacer dieta "modelito"- pronuncio con tono de fastidio el aludido.

-Yo quiero un moca sin crema y luego una ensalada, sin aderezos por favor.- pidió Akari

-me puede traer agua... - pidió la peli-azul. Los precios de aquel menú la habían aterrado.

-sola agua... -dijo Akari viendo como Akane asentía con la cabeza.- bueno...

-Mi padre está muy fastidioso últimamente- Comento Ryoga.- eso que pasa perdido y nunca nos vemos se las ingenia para dejarme recados referente a lo de los estudios.

-Está bien... al final que no haces nada - hablo la chica de cabello jade.- mi madre anda en Hokkaido que tal si vamos por el día mañana.

-Hokkaido ¿eh? veré si compro los pasajes en la noche- informo Ryoga.

-No puedo tengo trabajo - agrego Ranma a la conversación.- además mi madre anda en USA, y debo cuidar a Satori...

-vamos Ranma, solo será por un día... no seas aguafiestas-

Ranma miro serio a su amiga que conocía desde hace mucho, era bastante caprichosa. Así que solo se limito a decirle en un tono convincente. - Akari, no insistas... no puedo

Ryoga saco su celular de su bolsillo y miro a Akari con cara de negación.- no insistas más con eso Akari, no podría ir aunque quisiera... no hay vuelos.

-entonces... la próxima semana y Ranma no tendrá excusa para negarse porque ya habrá llegado su madre.- dijo mirando a feliz al joven de la trenza. - y tu Akane, ¿te gustan los planes espontáneos como este?

-Y ... a quien no - respondió la joven sintiéndose bastante fuera de lugar.

Su vida y la de ellos era tan distinta, había un abismo de diferencia entre sus mundos. mientras ella pensaba en cosas rutinarias ellos pensaban en viajar y conocer más allá de lo que ella podría conocer algún día.

\- ¿por qué no te unes a nuestro viaje? - pregunto Ryoga.

Sintiéndose fulminado por una mirada, lamento haber pronunciado aquellas palabras. Akari estaba bastante celosa de la atención que ellos le brindaban a Akane que saca lo peor de ella a la luz. El la conocía desde que eran niños y sabia mejor que nadie como era que se sentía su amiga.

-no gracias... - pronuncio Akane con una sonrisa falsa. - recordé que tenía algo que hacer en casa- mintió levantándose de la silla.

Enseguida el oji-azul se levanto de su silla.- yo te llevo. - dijo esto mientras sacaba dinero de su billetera para pagar la cuenta de lo que había consumido.

-No Ranma por favor...

-No espera... insisto.-dijo el chico de la trenza - Ryoga llevaré a Akane a su casa...

-no es necesario enserio mi casa está cerca de aquí - asevero la joven mientras tomaba su bolso.

La chica de cabellos verde miraba enfadada aquello. - Ranma no es necesario ella lo dijo.

-Entonces no discutamos te llevo... - dijo para ver que la chica por fin cedía a su petición

Cuando ellos se retiraron Ryoga miro a la chica que enfadada miraba la silla en la cual Akane había estado recién. - Akari relájate un poco...

-Que acaso no podía irse sola... ¡encima Ranma me ignoro completamente!-refunfuño.

Estaba empezando a odiarla por esa atención que le daba en especial Ranma a esa mujer, ella su amiga de la infancia lo amaba y lo quería solo para sí misma. No iba a aceptar que viniera una cualquiera y se lo robara.

* * *

Había estado en aquel vehiculo desde que salieron del café, le dió las indicaciones del lugar a Ranma y mantuvo silencio el resto del camino. Ese chico era tan caballeroso increiblemente, pero ella no iba a bajar la guardia debido a los rumores que conocia del chico. Todos lo conocian como el "principe" debido a que su padre era dueño de una cadena de clubes nocturnos y hoteles.

-Y ¿en qué edificio te dejo? -pronuncio mientras paraba el auto, distrayendo a la joven de sus pensamientos.

-Déjame en aquella calle... si papá me ve que llego a casa con un hombre seguro que se lleva un susto.- dijo sonriendo la joven.

-¿te sobreprotegen? - pregunto interesado.

-digamos que algo parecido... - se detuvo para quitarse el cinturón.- bueno gracias... - dijo mientras bajaba del vehículo.

-nos vemos - pronuncio sonriéndole a la joven.

La miro desde que bajo de su auto hasta que la perdió de vista a lo lejos, en realidad ella era bastante especial... muy distinta a las demás chicas de su entorno y no lograba entender porque motivo. Pero ella lo hacía sentir distinto, quizás su actitud indiferente hacia él, o tal vez la chica era tímida y no se atrevía a hablarle como las demás. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de su celular lo distrajo. "Ryoga" miro en la pantalla para contestar.

-¿qué pasa? - pregunto.

\- tu dime... ¿le diste eso? -

-Algo así...-

-eso muy bien... nos vemos luego. - corto.

Ryoga aun seguía en la Cafetería con Akari que estaba atenta a aquella conversación telefónica.

-¿qué es lo que le dio? - pregunto.

Algo molesto le respondió a su curiosa amiga -siempre tienes que enterarte... es conversación de hombres...

Ella miro al techo y luego le respondió con pesadez - no, eso no es una conversación de hombres. espero que dejen de ponerle tanta atención... -

La conocía desde hacen tantos años que ya sabía todo sobre ella, incluso juraría que ya podía leer su mente... sabía que pensaba en Ranma pero, este nunca la había visto como algo más y al igual que los sentimientos de la joven, conocía claramente los de su mejor amigo. En cambio el no comprendía desde cuando estaba enamorado de ella. Akari... a veces tan caprichosa egoísta y odiosa pero aun así hasta sus defectos amaba, ya que él conocía aquella dulzura que podía entregar aquella joven cuando sentía afecto por alguien. Odiaba su egoísmo que la hacía de repente hacer las peores cosas imaginables, pero siempre estaba él para discutir con ella y enseñarle el camino correcto, entonces se desataban las discusiones habituales entre los dos para comprender que era lo que estaba bien y lo que no.

Es que algún día me miraría a mí como a un hombre y no como a su pobre amigo de la infancia... pensaba el joven mientras observaba a su amiga que se encontraba furiosa sentada a su lado.

 **...**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado un poco la lectura, reitero que la historia principal no es mia. Esta basada en una novela turca que me enamoro !  
muchas gracias a todos por leer y publicaré el proximo capitulo el Miercoles siguiente. **


	2. Preocupación

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia al 100% debido a que me base en "Adini Feriha Koydum" , Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 2: Preocupación.**

* * *

El día estaba nublado y era normal en pleno comienzo del invierno, estaba el clima bastante helado y tenía que procurar estar abrigada para no enfermarse y tener que faltar a clases.  
Su desayuno eran unas tostadas con huevos revueltos que su hermana Kasumi había preparado para la familia.

—Akane... ¿qué tal la universidad hija? — pregunto Soun Tendo sin perder de vista el periódico que se encontraba en sus manos.

—bien papá... -dijo la chica de cabellos cortos. —¿y Nabiki cuando volverá?

—Está preparando los últimos documentos aun para la compra del Dojo —dijo mirando a la más joven de la Tendo.

Aun no le cabía en la cabeza, ¿cómo es que compraban un Dojo? cuando Vivian apenas el día a día en ese pequeño departamento, había muchas goteras y los únicos dos dormitorios eran pequeñísimos, ella dormía en el mismo cuarto que su hermana por lo que no existía la privacidad ni el espacio personal.

—Akane apresúrate o llegaras tarde... —le advirtió su hermana mayor mientras miraba el reloj.

Con una calma sonrisa su hermana la despidió en la puerta de aquel edificio en el cual trabajaba su padre y su ella con mucho esfuerzo día a día.  
Emprendió su viaje a la parada de autobús para luego tomar aquel bus que la dejaría en la Universidad.

Tenía que dar su mayor esfuerzo. Ella quería que su familia saliera de aquel lugar y que Kasumi dejará de trabajar para otros, no era su responsabilidad pero su padre era tan despreocupado en ese aspecto de la vida que muchas veces se enfadaba con él y terminaban discutiendo... su hermana no merecía eso. Últimamente Kasumi se veía bastante decaída por el cansancio y eso le hacía sentir culpable, si ella trabajará y ayudara en la casa, quizás ella no tendría que llevar todo ese peso encima...

Esperaba el autobús sentada en la parada cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, había olvidado su paraguas. — _"maldición"_ —pensó mientras se dirigía de vuelta a casa y vio a su hermana nuevamente. ella traía en sus manos aquello que ella había olvidado. —Akane... olvidaste tu paraguas...- menciono Kasumi sonriendo. Tomo aquel objeto de sus manos, entonces sintió como ella temblaba.

—Kasumi, ¿estás bien? - pregunto preocupada.

Su aspecto demacrado era una muy mala señal, sabía que estaba enferma se notaba a leguas... entonces lo inevitable sucedió, ella se desmayo en ese mismo lugar... ella tenía que llevarla urgente al hospital. Gracias a dios la ambulancia llego rápido y se dirigió hacia allá...

* * *

Ese día no era para nada bueno para él, había trasnochado debido a que tenía que terminar un encargo de su madre y ahora estaba en un lió. Su hermano había tenido un accidente y odiaba estar en aquel lugar, ese olor a desinfectante y alcohol lo mareaba.  
Satori se encontraba acostado en la camilla y el a su lado mientras el pequeño jugaba con su PSP muy animado. El solo podía pensar en que sus padres eran unos irresponsables, nunca se habían preocupado ni por él ni por Satori.

—¡vamos! ¡vamos! —dijo el pequeño atrayendo la atención de su hermano mayor. — creo que ya perdí... —dijo decepcionado mostrándole la pantalla a Ranma.

El oji-azul tomo la PSP y pronunció. —Déjame a mí, soy bueno en esto... jugaba mucho cuando tú eras un bebé... Súper Mario era mi juego favorito... —dijo riendo.

—¡ugh! Súper Mario... —dijo haciendo una mueca el pequeño- supongo que jugabas tetris también...

Ranma miraba la pantalla de la pequeña consola y buscaba como iniciarla, la verdad es que no sabía mucho de aquello, su generación usaba otro tipo de artefactos.

—Ranma... creo que no sabes cómo usarlo —dijo el pequeño observador.

—¿qué?

—ni siquiera le diste empezar... esta en pausa tonto... —se burlo riendo el pequeño.

—¡hey! ¡¿a quién le dices tonto?! siempre hay un límite, no puedo hacerlo muy bien — pronuncio algo ofuscado, mientras veía a su pequeño hermano bostezar.- creo que estas cansado debes dormir.

Satori miro a su hermano mayor con ojos de suplica y le pidió- Ranma puedes poner una alarma...

—¿Una alarma? ¿para qué? si mañana seguiremos jugando — pregunto el oji-azul

—Quiero llamar a mamá, me prometió traer un juguete... está buscando la figura de acción de Inuyasha versión limitada. aun no la encuentra... —pronuncio el pequeño.

—está bien... ahora duérmete estas cansado. —dijo sonriéndole al pequeño para luego arroparlo y salir del cuarto en cuanto este se quedó dormido.

* * *

Ya no podía más de la preocupación, ella se daba vueltas y vueltas por aquel pasillo en espera de una respuesta. Su padre lloraba y lloraba sin parar mientras se culpaba por aquella situación, es que Kasumi nunca decía cuando se sentía mal. Siempre había sido así, y todos dependían tanto de ella. Luego de unas horas por fin salió un doctor a darles una noticia...

—¿ustedes son la familia de Kasumi Tendo? —dijo el médico general.

—Soy su padre dígame.- pronunció Soun acercándose al Medico.

Ella también se acerco para escuchar. —Ella está estable solo se descompenso y presenta una ligera anemia... podrá irse a casa mañana apenas el suero termine de ser suministrado. — comento haciendo una sonrisa el doctor.

—Gracias, Doctor... no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco. —dijo Soun mientras tomaba sus manos.- ¿podemos verla? -

—Claro, pasé... —dijo el doctor señalando la puerta en que se encontraba su hija.

Apenas el doctor se fue ellos ingresaron a la sala donde estaba Kasumi, se veía con mejor aspecto a la mañana pero aun así se notaba en su rostro algo de cansancio. su cabello estaba suelto y algo húmedo debido a la transpiración por la fiebre que había tenido minutos antes. En su brazo se encontraba la vía en la cual se le estaba administrando el suero, apenas entraron ella les regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas como siempre y al menos con eso pudieron sentir algo más de paz.

—Akane... lo siento... no fuiste a clases por mi culpa. —dijo Kasumi con mucha pena.

—no te preocupes hermana solo descansa y mejórate. —pronunció con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de un rato de charla Akane decidió salir a tomar algo de aire afuera del hospital, ese ambiente no les gustaba para nada. ver a los enfermos y estar en aquel lugar donde todos sufren por sus seres queridos o luchan por sobrevivir le hacía sentir una enorme tristeza. Recordaba los últimos días de su madre en ese lugar.

Salió al Jardín del hospital y noto que ya la lluvia había parado, estaba el cielo ya oscuro y trataba de observar las estrellas aunque por las nubes no podía ver ni una, solo podía ver la luz de la luna entremedio de las nubes.

Sintió una enorme nostalgia por estar ahí otra vez... como extrañaba a su madre y como odiaba aquel destino, ¿es que siempre seria así? se abrazo a sí misma y se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca a la entrada.

De pronto comenzó a sentir un llanto a su lado, no había visto a la persona debido a que estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos y se estaba sujetando la frente mientras lo hacía, el solo pudo ver que a la persona se le había caído su pañuelo desechable con el cual estaba secando sus lagrimas. En un leve gesto de amabilidad metió su mano en su bolsillo y le ofreció un pañuelo, entonces logro ver a esa chica que días atrás había sido dueña de sus pensamientos. — _¿ Que hacia ella aquí?_ —extrañado sus palabras salieron solas de su boca. — ¿Akane? —pregunto.

* * *

Ella había decidido ir finalmente, Ryoga no paro de insistir "somos sus amigos su hermano está enfermo deberías ir a verlo" , no le gustaba la idea de ir a ese lugar porque al fin y al cabo no iba poder estar sola con Ranma, solo iba ir a ver al pobre Satori y se tendría que ir.

Pero al final como siempre el chico de la bandana se las había ingeniado para que su conciencia funcionara bien y hiciera lo correcto. — ¿Compraste lo que te pedí? —le pregunto al chofer del vehículo en el cual se encontraba para ir al hospital.

—Si señorita. —Respondió el Chofer. mientras le indicaba que en el asiento del copiloto traía un oso de felpa y flores de obsequió para el pequeño Satori.

Al rato llegaron al lugar, el chofer se disponía a detenerse cuando Akari diviso desde el vehículo a Ranma con alguien, pero esa persona ella la conocía perfectamente. —no puedo creerlo... — dijo casi llorando — llévame a casa —pronunció para luego cambiar rápidamente sus palabras —no mejor llévame una fiesta...

El chofer obedeciendo sus ordenes dio vuelta en U. —puedes darle las cosas a tu esposa. — dijo mirando con enojo los obsequios mientras el auto se retiraba del lugar.

* * *

—Fue un accidente, Satori resbalo de su patineta y se cayó por la alberca... —explico Ranma.

Ellos se encontraban sentados en un banquillo en el jardín delantero del hospital.

—Que mal pero y el ¿está bien? —pregunto la peli-azul algo preocupada.

—Si ya tiene 3 días, yo ya ni siquiera recuerdo el primer día... lo darán de alta dicen que es seguro que ya no es nada grave... — dijo el muchacho.

—tus padres deben estar preocupados... — comento Akane.

—es verdad... si lo están - dijo poco convencido de lo que decía y tratando de convencerse pronuncio-si claro estaban preocupados... —hizo una pausa y continuo. —mi madre y el padre de Satori no están aquí... andan en USA de negocios, veras Satori no es hijo de mi padre, es hijo solo de mi madre. por lo que no hablo mucho con él.

—bueno mi hermana está cansada y se sobre agoto pero con un poco de reposo dice el doctor que se pondrá mejor. —dijo también tratando de auto-convencerse la muchacha de cabellos azules.

—¿esto le ocurre a cualquiera? —dijo riendo el chico de la trenza.

—si supongo, estoy segura que tu madre desea estar aquí... tal vez se siente terrible. — pronuncio. —mmm entonces ahora ¿estás solo con tu hermano aquí?- pregunto.

—Ryoga vino, hizo lo que él solamente sabe hacer durante estos 3 días... es buen amigo — dijo para mirarla y observar su expresión.- se que quizás piensas que es una persona pretenciosa, pero es bueno... es un buen amigo...

—Es lo que los amigos tienen que hacer no... —comento la joven mirando aquellos ojos azules grisáceos que no paraban de observarla en ese instante, sentía que se perdía en aquella mirada... era como si en ese instante solo existiera ella y aquella hermosa calidez de su mirar. — es lo que debemos hacer por los amigos... — repitió sin pensar.

En ese minuto su expresión cambio totalmente al asombro por el comentario hecho por la chica.- leíste mi mente...

Se sonrojo levemente e intento cambiar el tema.-bueno seguro que tu madre hace lo que puede para venir, pero hay algunas que hacen más de lo que pueden y a veces no es suficiente... a veces se necesita más... —dijo con pesar la joven.

El observo nuevamente su rostro, sus labios estaban pálidos y se abrazaba así misma... hacia frio y ella estaba con apenas un sweater. —¿tienes frio? — pregunto el joven que al instante se levanto y se empezó a quitar su abrigo para dárselo.

—no... no te molestes — pronuncio, aunque el ya le había puesto el abrigo encima y solo pudo sonreírle.- gracias...

Ella era tan delicada a su parecer, el viento movía levemente su cabello azulado y su flequillo se comportaba travieso con el contacto que el viento provocaba. Sin poder evitarlo acerco su mano a ese pequeño y suave cabello para reacomodarlo a un lado de su oreja. y así poder observar detenidamente su rostro, sus pestañas eran largas y rizadas. Se sintió hipnotizado por aquella mirada que le daba la pequeña joven.

Aquel contacto provoco mil y una sensación dentro de ella, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se sintió indefensa ante él en aquel minuto. Pero no evadió el movimiento del muchacho, pese a que días antes se había mostrado agresiva con esté. Podía aun sentir aquella mano fuerte y suave que tomaba un poco de su cabello hacia un lado para poder hacer contacto visual con ella. En ese instante solo estaban ellos dos y el mundo se esfumo, sus miradas se encontraron en cuanto el movía su cabello, y aquellos pocos segundos parecieron horas en su vida.

El comenzó a acercarse por inercia, era como si una fuerza magnética lo atrajera a ella sin poder controlar sus movimientos...

De pronto noto que el joven se estaba acercando a ella y entonces despertó de aquel trance mágico en que se vio envuelta, se sonrojo y recordó a su familia. Sus valores y que aquello no estaba correcto, ella no podía darse aquel gusto cuando su familia era tradicional y todo era a su debido orden. Además como iba a besar a un chico que apenas conocía y que encima era un don Juan según le habían dicho.

Con una sola mirada había entendido que eso no estaba bien para ella... él ya había comprendido que ella era diferente a las demás chicas con las que había estado. Sintió algo similar al dolor por aquello, pero de cierta forma se alegro. Y solo se limito a observar otro punto de ese enorme jardín que tenía el hospital.

* * *

La música sonaba fuerte en ese enorme bar, unos bailaban y otros bebían en la barra. Ella se abrió paso rápidamente, como si buscará algo que perdió en medio de ese ruidoso lugar.  
En la pista de baile estaba a quien buscaba, pero no estaba solo al parecer, ya que se encontraba bailando y besando a una mujer que nunca antes había visto, pero aquello no le importo. Sabia como era aquel chico y que seguramente esa chica no era más que un flirteo rápido de una noche. Furiosa se acerco hacia donde estaba la pareja, tomo a la chica del brazo y la jalo. — Ya puedes irte de aquí... —

—¡¿qué te pasa?! —grito la mujer voluptuosa mirando al joven que parecía conocer a la chica, con aquello le basto para retirarse sin antes insultar a la chica con un "estás loca", que fue completamente ignorado por la peli-verde que parecía perder la paciencia.

—¿qué te pasa Akari? — pregunto riéndose Ryoga mientras bebía de su vaso.

Eso había acabado con su paciencia completamente y le reclamo — ¡eres el peor mentiroso de la historia que existe! —

—¿eh? —la miro extrañado — no crees que estas exagerando Akari... ni siquiera me iba acostar con ella...

Tomo el vaso de las manos del joven y lo hizo a un lado para que no siguiera bebiendo y pudieran conversar - ¡no te hagas el tonto Ryoga! ¡fui al hospital y los vi a los dos! - reclamo la joven.

—¿y qué fue lo que viste? —pregunto recién entendiendo a donde iba aquel asunto.

—¡a tu amigo y a su nueva conquista! Es por eso que querías que fuera al hospital ¿cierto? — grito — Ranma juega con esas chicas ¿y tú? siempre me has dicho mentiras, jamás te perdonare Ryoga Jamás... — pronuncio para luego retirarse del lugar.

Se limito a dejarla ir, la verdad es que le dolía las actitudes de Akari. Siempre para todo era Ranma y eso lo cansaba. Recordó nuevamente aquellas palabras que le había dicho a su amiga, pero es que él nunca había querido mentirle solo quería alejarla para que no saliera herida, si él mejor que nadie sabía que Ranma no estaba interesado en la joven.

 **/FlashBack/**

Miro a su amigo que se encontraba bebiendo un café en la sala de espera del hospital y le pregunto solo por curiosidad.- ¿Te interesa la nueva?

— Claro que no... apenas las conozco Ryoga no seas idiota. — dijo Ranma mientras reía al ver la expresión de su rostro.

—es que te veías interesado... — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese instante empezó a sonar el celular de Ranma, Era su hermano pequeño que ya había terminado de almorzar y estaba llamándolo para que entraran a verlo.

 **/Fin del FlashBack/**

Ese Ranma... porque le había mentido, si llamo a la chica es porque tiene interés en ella. Eran amigos de la infancia y él le ocultaba aquello. Encima el había insistido tanto para que Akari fuera a hacer sus labores como amiga y llevará aunque sea un presente al pequeño Satori, pese a que sabía que la Chica le disgustaban los niños... — " _me debes una explicación Ranma_ " —pensó mientras bebía nuevamente el vaso con alcohol que previamente la peli-verde arrebato de sus manos...

* * *

La mañana estaba nubosa pero de ambiente agradable en el Campus de la Universidad, el pasto estaba muy bien cuidado y habían unas pequeñas terrazas para los alumnos en aquel espacio destinado para la recreación de los estudiantes.

Ryoga miraba su teléfono molesto sentado en una de las terrazas del campus junto a un compañero. —ya te dije estaba en el grupo de Hiroshi, se fueron por la puerta trasera del pub antes de eso...- se detuvo para mirar al joven ojos marrones - ¿me estas escuchando Ryoga?

—¿qué? — pronuncio despertando recién de sus pensamientos.

—¿me estas poniendo atención? — pregunto Daisuke.

En ese instante Ranma toco su hombro y su vista se dirigió hacia el — ¡Hola! — pronunció cordial el chico de la trenza.

—Qué bien que ya volviste a clases Ranma... ¿cómo está tu hermano? ¿y porque llegaste por ahí y tu auto? — preguntó el castaño, mirando que el joven había ingresado por la entrada normal.

—Bien, gracias... y tiene unos problemas me vine en taxi... espero que algún amigo me ayude a ir al club esta noche... —dijo mirando a Ryoga y al ver que este se encontraba algo molesto le golpeo el hombro en gesto de amistad —Está bien amigo yo me las arre...

Alterado no lo dejo terminar y le pregunto. —¡¿qué hacías con Akane en el hospital?! ¡eh! ¡Y me dices que no te interesa! —le grito a su amigo que lo miraba impresionado a la vista de Daisuke y Ukyo que se encontraba justo pasando y decidió quedarse a observar. —¡solo para satisfacer tus fantasías con esa chica... tuve que mentirle a Akari para que se alejara de ti! Sabes cuantas mentiras le tuve que decir ¡eh!

—¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Ranma comenzando a molestarse.

—Digo que antes no teníamos secretos... — le respondió enojado para tomar del cuello de la camisa al oji-azul que solo le miraba tratando de mantener la calma. —hiciste que me fuera y luego la llamaste, después de todo lo que hice para alejar a Akari de ti...

—¡Chicos, cálmense! —se entrometió Daisuke haciendo que Ryoga soltara el agarre.

-¡Espera! No entiendo que está sucediendo... — pronunció Ranma.

En ese instante venía llegando la peli-verde que a la distancia había logrado escuchar una parte de su discusión. —Bien excelente... lo que faltaba ahora discuten por Akane... — escupió Akari molesta.

—¡Akari basta! ¡vete! —grito Ryoga a su amiga.

—¡No! ¡No! Déjala —dijo Ranma comenzando a entender —¡Me hablas como si tuviera 15! ¡Y como si siempre te dijera lo que hago, Pero no es así! —le recrimino mirando a Ryoga con notable molestia para luego enfocar su visión en la recién presente Akari —¡Ahora dime! ¿cómo te enteraste que Akane estuvo en el hospital? —pregunto y luego sumo sarcasmo a sus palabras — ah... lo siento... Akari, sobreestime tus habilidades, pero esta vez no hiciste un buen trabajo... yo no llame a Akane para que fuera, ella ya estaba ahí —dijo para nuevamente mirar a su amigo y golpearlo en el hombro descargando su irá — y lamento no haberte informado sobre esa pequeña coincidencia amigo...

Enfadada debido a la forma en que Ranma la había tratado continuó aquella discusión. —Fui a verte porque creí que estabas solo, pero no era así... —se limito a decir en tono enojado — así que mejor me fui de ahí para no molestarte, ¡ahora dime qué piensas sobre mis habilidades! —termino para luego irse enfadada del lugar.

—Akari espera... — pronunció Ryoga para luego correr tras ella.

Ukyo que había observado todo a la distancia decidió acercarse y hablar con Ranma ya que se había preocupado por su reciente amiga Akane.

—¿qué hacia Akane en el hospital? — pregunto.

—Su hermana estaba enferma... —respondió sentándose en la silla de aquella terraza.

—¡ ay qué mal! —dijo apenada por la situación de su amiga. — ¿y seguirá en el hospital?

—no lo sé, ni siquiera le pregunte el nombre de su hermana... —

—como sea, tal vez venga mañana... —comentó - nos vemos...

—nos vemos... —pronunció, pero al instante se paró de la silla y alcanzo a la chica nuevamente-¡espera! ¿tienes su teléfono? — pregunto esperanzado.

—Claro...-respondió sonriendo — aunque la he llamado y no contesta, quizás si tratamos entre los dos a alguno le contestara - dijo Ukyo con actitud positiva.

* * *

Se encontraba cansada le faltaba dos días aun de descanso a su hermana, y ella se ofreció a hacer sus quehaceres hasta que se mejorará, así que ya habían pasado 4 días desde que no asistía a clases, su amiga la había llamado pero no se sentía capaz de responder el teléfono. No quería tener que explicar más allá de su vida, en esa Universidad los trataban según su dinero. Y ella no quería tener que ser llamada la hija del cuidador de un edificio, ella solo quería que la conocieran por su nombre. Y Akane Tendo era el suyo.

Se paro frente a la puerta del 204 de ese edificio y fue recibida por una chica de largo cabello purpura, que conocía muy bien. Ellas a pesar de ser distintas en 360 grados eran amigas.

—Akane pasa... — pronunció. — cuando termines ven a mi cuarto quiero mostrarte algo.

Ella procedió a pasar y hacer lo que le habían encargado. al terminar de hacer las cosas fue a la habitación de su amiga que sobre la cama tenía llena de revistas esparcidas. - Akane quería saber si querías llevarte la ropa -dijo apuntando con el dedo un bulto enorme- es que mi bisabuela trajo esto de China y Inglaterra pero la ropa inglesa no me gusta mucho, si la quieres llévatela...

—Gracias Shampoo — dijo mientras veía toda aquella ropa nueva y linda que le estaba dando su amiga.

La chica de cabello purpura estaba concentrada en las revistas, le gustaba mucho aquel modelo... y sería suyo. Solo que no sabía cómo llegar hasta él.

Paso por el lado de la Chica cargando la ropa cuando de reojo pudo ver que miraba con tanta atención su amiga, era una revista de moda y el modelo lo conocía en persona, su corazón se exalto al recordar la última vez que estuvo con aquel hombre, se preocupo notablemente de aquel sentimiento que estaba experimentando por primera vez. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para olvidar aquellas ideas y siguió su camino hacia el departamento de servicio.

Entro despacio a su habitación pensando que Kasumi estaba dormida pero a su sorpresa ella estaba despierta. — Kasumi ¿te desperté?

—No, Akane —dijo su hermana sonriendo.

Comenzó a ordenar la ropa dentro de los cajones y entonces escucho nuevamente la voz de su hermana. — Akane, casi lo olvido te llamaron por teléfono. — dijo tocándose la cara ya que casi lo había olvidado.

—¿quién era? —pregunto, había olvidado que dejo su celular sobre la cómoda de su cuarto.

—un tal Ranma Saotome... — respondió Kasumi. — le dije que llamará luego...

Al escuchar su nombre inmediatamente su cara se tiño de carmesí. Como es que el tenia su número, y porque la llamaba. Miles de preguntas inundaron su mente en ese instante, su hermana estaba ahí y no quería tener que explicar quién era, pero su hermana era discreta y no quiso preguntar nada más allá, si su padre se enteraba de que un chico la buscaba seguro que la comprometía. Tomo su teléfono y solo se limito a apagarlo.

* * *

Ya era de noche y se encontraba en su departamento nuevamente intentando comunicarse con aquella chica de mirada tímida y voz angelical. " _No contesta_ " pensó. Se apoyo en un rincón de su departamento en donde había un gran ventanal y pudo ver su propio reflejo en él. —"que me pasa" —se dijo mentalmente y suspiró.

Pese a la discusión de aquella tarde habían como siempre hecho las paces y se encontraba acompañando a su amigo en ese momento, se acerco a él con un envase y se lo cruzo por delante de su vista, distrayendo a Ranma de sus pensamientos.

—¿qué es? —pregunto.

—un regalo — dijo riendo

—si claro — pronuncio contagiándose de su risa y abrazando a su amigo en señal de paz.

—te estimo amigo —le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón del departamento de su amigo —Está bien relájate Ranma... Te compre un regalo para hacerte sentir mucho mejor que mas quieres flores —bromeo —¿o prefieres una serenata? —vio a Ranma mirar su celular nuevamente. —Amigo la llamas y no hay respuesta. Ya fue suficiente de esa chica.

Se sentó al frente de su amigo y le preguntó — ¿entonces qué hago? no he tenido noticias de ella, me preocupa solo eso.

—Sí, está bien. Solo olvida a la misteriosa Akane...

—tengo un plan... —dijo mirando el presente de su amigo, sacando una botella. —vamos a tomar un trago hace falta...

—Claro — dijo Ryoga animado a la idea de su amigo.

* * *

Caminaba por aquel campus sintiendo un peso enorme en sus piernas, su cabeza también le dolía y parecía que le iba a estallar. Se empezó a lamentar haber estado la noche anterior en el Club hasta tan tarde bebiendo con amigas. — ¿por qué me suceden estas cosas? —dijo lamentándose la joven peli-verde. Sin notar que un poco más atrás dos muchachos se acercaban rápido a ella, uno lo agarro del brazo y se asusto. —¡ahhhh! — pronunció. para levantar sus gafas de sol y ver la cara de Ranma y luego la de Ryoga. — ¿qué les sucede? — pregunto mientras los jóvenes reían.

—ufff... ¿tienes encendedor? — pregunto Ryoga.

—pues no... pero puedo buscar uno —respondió Ranma.

—cuando use ese encendedor, Akari se impresionara y ¡boom! ya verás — bromeo mientras que la peli-verde lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—parece que los dos amigos ya se reconciliaron. — les dijo con su peculiar sarcasmo.

—Ranma carguémosla —dijo mientras entre los dos jóvenes tomaban a la chica y corrían hacia el salón.

—¡aaah! Bájenme están locos - dijo riendo la chica mientras la bajaban. — Creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran porque son los grandes amigos.

—¡oye! haremos esto rápido y sin dolor, si los demás creen que estamos locos entonces tu te impresionas y dices "oooh..." —bromeo Ranma.

Ella le sonrió al ver la risa del joven y cambio el tema.—Ranma... ¿cómo está tu hermano? — pregunto con voz dulce como pocas veces se le lograba oír.

—Está bien... no te preocupes — le respondió y le acaricio la cabeza.

Ese día definitivamente dejaría de buscar a la chica de cabello azulado, sabía que eso estaba afectando la relación que tenía con sus amigos de la infancia. Además ella lo ignoraba totalmente, para que seguir buscando a una mujer sin interés por él. Ranma Saotome nunca se humillaría por una chica... ni siquiera por esa menuda chica que le había parecido el ser más encantador de la tierra.

* * *

Los días habían ido maravillosamente para ella, esbozo una gran sonrisa y se acomodo en aquella silla lujosa de la mejor cafetería de Nerima. Miro al chico a su lado y le hablo con toda la confianza del mundo, después de todo era su mejor amigo y el que nunca la juzgaba.

—Creo que hace tiempo no disfrutaba esto... — sonrió nuevamente mirando a Ryoga — ahora me siento muy bien sabes...

—Sí, Claro... Desde que Akane no está ¿no? —dijo viendo como se desvanecía un poco la felicidad de su amiga.

Cambio su expresión nuevamente por una muy serena — No, te diré una cosa... Akane no evitara que disfrute de mi vida... — rió. — Ryoga... ¿cómo van las cosas entre ellos?

—No hagas eso... — dijo para agregar con su usual humor — también ¿quieres depilarme una de las cejas? Es decir crees que soy una de tus amigas Chismosas... ¡eh!

—¡Claro! Acepta que lo eres — afirmo la chica mientras tomaba su taza de café.

—Eso no es verdad, mi niña mimada... — murmuro en tono burlesco. —Yo no soy un chismoso — dijo mirando la puerta de entrada viendo que el oji-azul había llegado a ese encuentro — ¡mira! tu misma puedes preguntarle...

—Mira Ryoga, si escucho una silaba de su nombre... me iré...- amenazo a su amigo en un murmullo que escucho perfectamente. En señal de entendimiento hizo una señal con su mano el chico de la bandana, como si su boca hubiera sido cerrada por un cierre.

—¡Que tal! - dijo el chico de la trenza saludando para luego sentarse junto a sus amigos.

* * *

En su cuarto enorme ella miraba atenta su revista.

—"que guapo es" - pensó.

La joven de cabello purpura vio a su ama de llaves entrar y traer aquel delicioso café que le había pedido antes. Pero su sorpresa fue que al ver la taza no era aquel delicioso Moca de chocolate blanco que había pedido. — Mariko esto no sabe bien, no es un moca de chocolate blanco —expreso luego de darle un sorbo al café.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer señorita Shampoo, nadie me capacito. Si yo hubiera aprendido no le traería un café con leche, si no uno de moca. —respondió servicial.

La miro algo desconcertada — primero debiste haber aprendido... — Suspiro.

—¿quiere que le prepare un café? Café brasileño, capuccino, Expresso... sé muy bien cómo utilizar la maquina...

—¡NO! — respondió mirando la taza — lo que quiero es un moca con chocolate, es la única forma en que puedo mantenerme despierta... —comento para luego sugerir — porque no le dices al conserje que vaya a la cafetería y que me compre un moca de chocolate.

—¿Qué? — pronunció la muchacha entendiendo poco de lo que le decía la joven china.

—¡Ayaaa! acaso tengo que hacerlo todo sola... —dijo levantándose de la cama para ir en dirección hacia afuera. —" _Abuela cada vez contratas chicas más incompetentes_..." — pensó resignándose.

Utilizo el citófono que comunicaba con el departamento de servicio y espero unos pocos segundos para recibir una respuesta. — Diga... — se escuchó una voz femenina que no pensaba oír, pero ignoro el motivo y siguió con su objetivo principal. El moca de chocolate.

—Akane... ¿eres tú? — preguntó.

—así es... — respondió.

—Akane estoy muy alterada, por favor dile a tu padre que me traiga un moca de chocolate blanco de la cafetería ahora mismo, lo necesito tengo que estudiar...

—¿qué cafetería? Papá no esta... — dijo.

—Sí aquella de la entrada de Nerima, en ese caso puedes ir tu por favor. — suplico la joven. — por favor no olvides que sea rápido lo espero...

Iba a negarse pero la Chica había cortado antes la comunicación. —¡no puedo creerlo! —gruño molesta.

No le quedaba otra opción, tendría que disponerse a ir a comprar aquel pedido que le hizo Shampoo. Tomo su abrigo y se dispuso a ir a hacer ese odioso pedido.

* * *

Habían estado ya más de media hora charlando desde que Ranma había llegado a la cafetería.

—Tengo ganas de conocer Panamá — sugirió Akari.

—Allá hay un Tour especial, me parece buena idea — respondió sonriendo Ryoga mientras observaba a Ranma que parecía estar en otro lugar buscando algo.

Ella también se percato de que su amigo estaba en cualquier lugar menos con ellos. —Ryoga — le hizo un gesto al chico de la bandana para que mirará también al ojiazul. — Ranma, queremos ir a Panamá iremos al Tour Especial que dice Ryoga ¿quieres ir? — dijo la chica llamando la atención del distraído chico.

—Claro iré con ustedes... — respondió no comprendiendo en que minuto habían decidido ese viaje.

—¿por qué no la llamas para invitarla? — pregunto con sarcasmo Akari.

La miro extrañado el chico de los cabellos azabaches. — ¿qué dices? — dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

—Ya lo sabes... — se enfado — la has estado buscando desde que llegaste aquí

Hizo una mueca molesta y le respondió — ¡ay... Akari! insistes con eso. —respondió para luego ver a Ryoga — yo ni siquiera la menciono como ustedes dos.

Se limito solo a reír a aquel comentario y miro hacia adelante viendo a la chica por la cual discutían sus dos amigos — Akane... — dijo Ryoga haciéndole un saludo con la mano.

Inmediatamente miro en dirección a donde estaba saludando su amigo y entonces la vio nuevamente, ella lucia tan bien como siempre.

Rápidamente se escabullo y fue al lugar donde se encontraba el mesón. Como era posible que justo en aquel momento ellos estuvieran ahí y encima un fin de semana. —"que mala suerte tengo..." — pensó.

Ranma se había levantado tras ella.

— no puedes ser... — murmuro Akari.

—Que coincidencia ¿no? — dijo mirando a su amiga sonriendo.

— básicamente nos ignoro...

Detrás del lugar en donde se encontraban las mesas estaba el mesón de pedidos, se acerco al chico de la mesa de atención y le pidió aquel Moca de Chocolate blanco que le habían encargado.

Se acerco al lado de la chica y se atrevió a hablarle. — ¿como estas?

— bien, gracias — respondió rápido tratando de evitar la mirada del chico que trataba de encontrar constantemente la suya.

— Ayer te llame... — dijo Ranma.

Afirmo con su cabeza —estaba ocupada...

— ¿y tu hermana está bien? — preguntó tratando de mantener una conversación con la chica — " _rayos... como es de cortante_ " —Pensó.

—Sí — respondió evitando en todo momento su mirada.

— " _no parece querer hablar como siempre_ " — se resigno y agrego— Esta bien nos vemos en la Universidad...

Lo vio marcharse y sintió alivio, no comprendía porque se ponía tan nerviosa en su presencia. Pero su instinto le decía que tenía que mantenerse lejos de aquel chico, sabía que si se acercaba mas a él saldría seguramente lastimada.

Por un momento se sintió entre molesto y resignado, es que ella lo iba a tratar así siempre. empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo masoquista. Se dirigió nuevamente a donde había estado sentado minutos atrás.

Los dos chicos lo miraron y se percataron de su cara de frustración. Mientras que Ryoga reía, Akari se enfadaba. La chica decidió romper el silencio — Le preguntaste ¿por qué no asistió a la universidad esta semana? —

—¿eh? No lo hice... — respondió el muchacho desanimado.

—Já — rió con sarcasmo— las mujeres manejamos a los hombres y al mundo... enserio. —agrego — Sabe lo que hace...

—Akari — dijo mientras su semblante cambiaba a una profunda seriedad. — he conocido a muchas mujeres que saben lo que hacen, deja de preocuparte por ella y preocúpate de tus asuntos.

Se cruzo de brazos y fingió una sonrisa. — Por supuesto, eres Ranma el conquistador... y conoces mejor las estrategias de las mujeres.

El miro a Ryoga para tratar de calmar un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre ellos. — ¿y cuántos días estaremos allá? — preguntó Ranma.

— Pues no estoy seguro —dijo pensante — creo que Akari las tiene apuntadas...

—está bien ya vámonos — concluyo Akari levantándose de la mesa.

Estaba tan molesta, definitivamente esa chica se había vuelto una piedra en su camino y ella se encargaría de quitarla. Pero todo a su debido tiempo... Despues de todo no tenía prisa, al final el objetivo siempre es lo que importa.

* * *

Era la hora de la cena y su familia como todas las noches se encontraba sentada comiendo, Nabiki había regresado justo en la tarde y con al parecer buenas noticias para su padre.

— Padre... ya pudimos comprar el Dojo. — contó mientras le daba otro bocado a su pan.

— ¡que maravilloso! por fin algo digno de heredar a mis nietos — dijo llorando de felicidad.

Ella miraba algo incrédula la situación, Nabiki estaba comprometida pero no sabían cuando su novio llegaría desde Estados Unidos. Su prometido se encontraba estudiando de intercambio; Por otro lado, Kasumi le había prometido a su madre cuidar a su padre y a sus hermanas, así que esta no se casaría hasta al menos no ver a sus dos hermanas pequeñas casadas. Y su padre ya pensaba en "nietos". — "dios mío que imaginación" — pensó.

— Por cierto — añadió Soun — mi sobrino Mousse vendrá a vivir con nosotros esta semana... necesito que alguien venga a cuidar de mi princesa cuando tenga que ir a ver los detalles del Dojo.

— padre no necesito que alguien venga a hacer de niñera para mi, ya soy adulta ¿sabes? — dijo Akane un poco molesta.

—Hermana... te sirvo más arroz — dijo Kasumi tratando de distraer a la chica de cabello azulado antes de que discutiera con su padre.

A pesar de que no siguió insistiendo, odiaba saber que su primo vendría. Ellos nunca se habían llevado bien debido a que Mousse era demasiado apegado a las tradiciones antiguas, al igual que su padre pero peor. Recordó muchas veces ver como golpeaba a su prima por solo haber tomado la mano de un chico cuando eran niños.

* * *

Como siempre la música sonaba alto en aquel club, por un lado gente bailando. por otro personas en la barra bebiendo, otros sentados en mesas bebiendo con amigos. Todo tipo de gente elegante en aquel lujoso pub que era propiedad de los Saotome.

Ryoga y Akari lo invitaban a bailar, pero la verdad es que no se encontraba de ánimo. Negó con la mano la invitación y los vio perderse entre la gente. Se sirvió un vaso de Vodka y se dedico a observar a las personas de aquel lugar. De pronto una chica lo observo y se acerco — ¿Ranma? — dijo una chica de cabello negro atado en una coleta bien alta.

La vio acercarse a su lado y la saludo — hola Kodachi —

— ¿Sigues viniendo aquí? — dijo la joven moviéndose seductoramente.

—igual que tu — pronunció el joven mientras observaba las curvas de la chica que era imposible no mirar.

—Estaba en Milán, llegue esta mañana... pero creo que ni siquiera te diste cuenta — comento la chica.

—¿estabas de vacaciones? — pregunto el chico sin mucho interés.

—algo así, me iré en unos días... estoy planeando mudarme —dijo mientras con su mano toco al joven por su pecho sintiendo lo tonificado que estaba y en un tono seductor agrego — Sabes cuando me fui estaba muy triste... no puedo olvidar lo nuestro.

A lo lejos una mirada furiosa los observaba mientras se encontraba abrazada por Ryoga como amigos. — ¿¡Que pasa!? —le pregunto al chico a su lado que también observaba a lo lejos.

—¿Kodachi? - pregunto el chico en su oído.

—Ajá — afirmo molesta.

El noto las intenciones de la Chica, pero solo se limito a beber de su vaso otro trago. — Pero tú siempre quisiste vivir ahí... - agrego a la conversación.

— pero vine a preguntarte si quieres acompañarme — dijo la joven seductora.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sentía que no podía estar más observando a lo lejos — ¡¿qué es lo que hace ella aquí?! -dijo molesta, para luego tomar Ryoga y llevarlo a rastras hacia donde se encontraba Ranma con Kodachi. Espero a que ella la mirará y hablo — Kodachi... no sabía que habías regresado.

—Akari, sigues saliendo con este par de tontos... — dijo para acercarse a Ranma y decirle al oído — oye ¿nos vamos? - sugirió.

— ¿a dónde? - preguntó el chico — ¿a Milán?

— en realidad traje a Milán hasta mi casa... — le respondió Kodachi.

—ah... nos vemos.— alcanzo a pronunciar para luego despedirse de sus amigos siendo imitado por la voluptuosa chica.

Akari molesta se apoyo sobre Ryoga — creo que Akane ha quedado en el pasado... — comento con pesadez. Mientras que el chico de ojos marrones solo se limito a observarla y de disfrutar de aquella cercanía que le estaba dando la joven.

Salieron de aquel bar y el chico se acerco a uno de los guardias que trabajaba en la puerta del club de su padre. — necesito dos taxis... — pronunció despacio para solo ser oído por el guardia.

—está bien señor... — respondió rápido para hacer una seña al aparcador de taxis que se encontraba cerca.

Kodachi se acerco lentamente hacia chico que la miraba de cerca. —Ranma... te extrañe — pronunció.

El chico observo como el taxi rápidamente se ponía a un lado de ellos. — tu taxi... — dijo mientras guiaba a la chica hasta la puerta. La joven entro y entonces el cerro la puerta, la chica la miro sorprendida y el disfruto aquello, sonrió para ver como su cara de sorpresa pasaba a enojo. Y le hizo una señal de despedida mientras el taxi se iba del lugar.

Se subió a su taxi y busco en su bolsillo su teléfono, miro su lista de contactos y leyó su nombre. Como deseaba hablar con ella aunque fuera un segundo —" _Akane..._ "— pensó algo nostálgico, antes de mirar por la ventana y perderse en su mente.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Hola**_

 ** _Muchas gracias por todos los reviews en el proximo capitulo les iré respondiendo, sé que había dicho que publicaria el miercoles._  
 _Pero me adelante, iré publicando los Miercoles y Sabados. Si así Dios lo permite ~_  
** ** ** _De a poco va tornandose más distinta la historia a la de la novela, y no le daré un final tan tragico ni los haré sufrir tanto con esto_ ~****

 ** _bueno cuidense y muchos saludos!_ **

**los estaré leyendo~~ :D**


	3. Injusticia

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia al 100% debido a que me base en "Adini Feriha Koydum" , Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 3: Injusticia.**

* * *

Se estaciono apenas en el campus se miro en el espejo del costado y se preocupo que no se notará que el día anterior había estado de fiesta, solo a ella y sus amigos se les ocurría ir de andadas un día Domingo. Se bajo de su auto y miro el vehículo del lado, apenas se percato de quien era el chofer se acerco lentamente.

El chico estaba durmiendo en el asiento del chofer con la ventana abierta para poder respirar mejor, su cabeza le iba a estallar. tenía una resaca de las peores en su vida, cuando de repente sintió un dolor en su cuello que lo despertó nuevamente.

—¡auch! — se quejo tocándose el cuello que había sido golpeado por la chica peliverde.

— Hahahaha... — dio una risotada la chica para luego volver a mantener compostura. — Ryoga, me estoy muriendo...

Empezó a salir del auto quejumbroso. — yo también me muero, tengo resaca...— comento.

—Jamás volveré a salir antes de un día de clases... —dijo la chica — ¿has visto a Ranma?

—No, Esta en Milán — bromeo para fastidiar a la chica.

—Eres muy insoportable en las mañanas Ryoga lo sabias... — murmuro molesta — ah... no dejará en paz a esa chica, tal vez ella le hizo el desayuno —se cruzo de brazos mientras pensaba que decir — o tal vez piensa que se van a casar...

—Akari te equivocas... esa era Kaori, esta es Kodachi... — aclaro. — son diferentes — rió.

—pero así se expresan de todas esas chicas mientras esperan que las llamen — dijo la chica mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol que usaba para ocultar su semblante.

Mientras ellos conversaban Ukyo los veía conversar de lejos, alcanzaba a escuchar algo de su conversación matutina.

—te equivocas... nosotros no somos así—agrego— además... jamás hablamos a sus espaldas. no somos ese tipo de hombres

—Sí — pronunció para elevar su voz notando la presencia de Ukyo— ¡pues ya que Ranma está con su antigua novia, no llegará temprano así que no tenemos que esperarlo!

En ese minuto Ryoga noto a la Chica que rápidamente se iba del lugar. — tú sí que eres peligrosa...

Un auto toco su claxon haciendo que los chicos mirarán en su dirección. —mira es Ranma... — dijo Akari.

—¡sí! y con auto nuevo... — abrazo a la chica sobre sus hombros y se acercaron juntos donde estaba el vehículo del chico de la trenza. — es hermoso...

—Gracias... — sonrió Ranma.

Luego de aparcar su auto. se dirigió junto con sus amigos a las terrazas del campus, vieron a Daisuke en una mesa y fueron a sentarse allá, también estaba Sayuri y Hiroshi en esa mesa.

—Lindo auto... — comento Daisuke

—¡Vaya! te envidió, tu padre es genial... — dijo Hiroshi. — ¡ay que celebrar!

— No, no fue así... — aclaro — mi papá no lo pago.

—Sí el no lo pago entonces ¿quién? — pregunto Ryoga.

—pedí un crédito. — respondió.

Todos en la mesa se rieron al escuchar la respuesta. — Espera eres sujeto de crédito... porque no nos pediste unos avales— rió Akari.

— ¿oye y como lo vas a pagar? — pregunto Daisuke

—lo pagaré con mi dinero Daisuke — respondió Ranma

—ten cuidado entonces no vuelvas a dejarlo con un mecánico tránsfugo y te lo choque de nuevo... — dijo burlándose Daisuke.

Toda la universidad sabía que mientras Ranma estaba en el hospital dejo su vehículo anterior con un mecánico que le estrello el auto en un accidente. Al parecer el tipo no tenía buena vista y lo estrello.

El chico fruncio el ceño debido a que recordo los problemas que le había causado el hecho con su padre.—no esta vez seré cuidadoso — aclaro.

En ese instante una joven de cabellos azulados estaba mirando interesada la conversación, y recordó que justamente su primo había estrellado el vehículo de un rico. Comprendió rápidamente que aquello no era una coincidencia.

— ¿qué paso con eso? El seguro no pagará — pregunto Hiroshi.

—El sujeto pagara su deuda — contó haciendo que todos en la mesa rieran.

—Tendrá que vender todo... — dijo Daisuke.

—Lo prometió así que esperare... — se cruzo de brazos.

—¿como un sujeto tan pobre lograra conseguir ese dinero Ranma? — pregunto Ryoga.

El chico se compadeció —me sentí mal por él. — se detuvo — parece ser muy pobre...

—al menos el chico cumplió su sueño de andar en un auto lujoso — dijo Daisuke provocando la risa de todos en aquella mesa.

—encontraron la foto de ese auto en su chaqueta — añadió Ranma.

— Bien su sueño se hizo realidad notablemente — dijo riendo Ryoga.

No iba a controlar más su irá al ver como se burlaban así de su Primo solo por ser pobre. — muy gracioso — dijo enojada — ¡y yo que venía a animarte por lo de tu auto, ojala esa pobre persona pueda resolverlo! — no podía creer como esa gente podía ser tan cruel, los miro con desprecio en especial a Ranma — porque tu estas bien — dijo antes de marcharse.

El chico la miro sin comprender la reacción de Akane. Porque siempre que se veian ella no hacía más que atacarlo con sus palabras.

* * *

Ya era de tarde y nuevamente se encontraban en las terrazas del campus conversando el chico de la bandana, junto al de la trenza y Daisuke.

— Ustedes... niños ricos y mimados— dijo dramatizando —haz lo que quieras con mi cuerpo... pero jamás tendrás mi corazón... bueno eso sonó como una película hahaha— se burlo Ryoga — si a nosotros nos consienten que hay de ella...

—amigo... ella no es como otras chicas, ella es diferente — dijo serio Ranma.

—¿Ella es la verdadera y todas las demás son una copia? — agrego a la conversación el chico de la bandana.

El chico hizo una cara de fastidió — Amigo, deja de hablar como Akari... — lo regaño.

—Bueno sí... ella no es normal, huye de ti, te intimida y luego te regaña... — comento.

En ese instante el chico de la trenza la vio salir, aquella chica de la cual estaba hablando con sus amigos. Sin pensarlo se levanto de la silla y fue a hablar con la chica. Tenía que entender porque su reacción en la mañana, el no había hecho nada para molestarla y simplemente se enfado con él.

Ellos comenzaron a reír — te das cuenta de lo que le hizo... — le Ryoga al castaño a su lado.

—hahaha, enloqueció — agrego Daisuke.

Ella lo vio venir y apuro su marcha, pero aun así el chico la alcanzo.

—¿podemos hablar ?— pronunció el chico de cabellos azabaches.

—¡No! no podemos... — respondió cortante. — tengo notas que copiar.

—Sé que estas molesta...

—¿enserio? —dijo la chica con sarcasmo. — ¿que fue eso Ranma?

Movió su cabeza en señal de no comprender — es que no lo entiendo...

—no tienes idea... no conoces a esa persona. Ese pobre muchacho solo es un juego para ti y tus amigos, y es algo muy cruel... no es justo —dijo tratando de avanzar fallidamente porque él se puso frente a ella evitando su paso.

—el choco mi auto... ¿tú crees que eso es justo? —dijo el chico encarándola— Yo confié en él, no te enojes...

—Sabes... creo que estas acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas — añadió retirándose por otro lugar. — nos vemos — dijo en un tono frió.

La observo marcharse como siempre, en que estaba mal... no lograba comprender porque la chica se había molestado tanto por eso. Pero ahora estaba seguro de algo que había insistido en negar, esa chica lo atraía de cierta forma, no sabía si era su forma en que huía de él, o su agresividad constante contra él, o simplemente porque no podía soportar su ego que una chica no se sintiera interesada en él.

* * *

Su padre estaba contento al ver a su sobrino desde hacen muchos años, pero a la vez se sintió mal debido al que el chico se había metido en problemas por conducir un auto y estrellarlo por su mala visión.

— lo siento tio Soun... — dijo apenado el muchacho — no sabía a quién pedir ayuda...

El hombre le dio una palmada en la espalda al chico para hacerlo sentir mejor. — tranquilo muchacho... — dijo — un accidente lo tiene cualquiera... puedes quedarte hasta que arregles tu problema.

— gracias... — dijo al borde del llanto.

Ella lamento en el fondo de su corazón la situación de su primo, y recordó con mucha rabia las risas de aquellos chicos en su universidad. —" _claro como ellos lo tienen todo_ " — pensó enfadada. Como es que ellos no podían sentir empatía por el otro, por eso odiaba a los ricos. Ellos jamás dejarían de mirar en menos a los demás.

* * *

Un nuevo día había iniciado, la primera clase de la mañana había finalizado y por fin podía relajarse un poco. De momento todo estaba bien, no había tenido que ver la cara de nadie además de la de Ukyo que estaba estresada ya con tanta materia que el maestro les había pasado. Solo quería terminar pronto con sus deberes para poder ir a casa y buscar un empleo. Necesitaba hacer algo para ayudar un poco con la deuda de Mousse.

— Akane... sabes te llaman la reina del drama... hahaha... — rió Ukyo distrayendo su mirada de su cuaderno en el cual había tomado apuntes en clases.

—¿enserio? hahaha ¿y eso por?—pronuncio apenas por la gracia que le había hecho aquello.

—Es por Ranma sabes... siempre que te encuentras con él pelean, normalmente las chicas se le tiran a los pies — dijo la chica mientras guardaba sus cosas.

—ah entiendo — pronunció la peli-azul

— debes tener cuidado con el... — menciono la chica — tu eres su diversión por el día pero en la noche esta con otras, escuche que la noche anterior estuvo con su ex-novia.

Eso le había dolido y no entendía porque razón, comenzó a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca por un minuto. —¿Y eso qué? A mí no me interesa su ex-novia o la novia o su amante o que se yo... — dijo guardando sus cosas rápidamente.

Ella la miro seriamente, entendió que su reciente amiga no le había sido indiferente eso. — vamos a almorzar y luego te paso mis apuntes para que te pongas al día con lo de la semana que faltaste.—dijo la chica cambiando el tema mientras caminaban fuera de la sala.

Ya en el pasillo las chicas fueran interrumpidas por una melodiosa voz. — ¡Oh Akane! veo que ya estás de vuelta... — anunció Akari.

— así es...

— muy dramática la forma en que tratas a Ranma, me gustaría decirte que vas por buen camino... bella, delicada, sensible y enseñando lecciones de moral ¡Bravo!— dijo la chica mientras aplaudía para agregar — Buen truco... jamás había visto a alguien como tu...

La chica noto aquel enorme sarcasmo de la muchacha de cabellos verde — me alegro que te guste — dijo esbozando una sonrisa llena de falsedad. — es agradable que me valores... — miro a Ukyo — No me conoces así que es mejor así... ¡vamos Ukyo! — camino con su amiga en dirección al Casino en vista de una malhumorada Akari.

— Claro que no... —murmuro para sí misma. — "pero pronto lo haré Akane Tendo"— pensó.

Después de almuerzo sus clases eran en el auditorio, pasaron y el lugar era como una sala de cine. Solo habían sillas y la única mesa era la del profesor, se asombro de lo grande que era el lugar pese a que la cantidad de alumnos no era tanta. Luego de unos minutos el Maestro empezó a dar su cátedra de administración, estuvieron atentas a clases las dos o al menos una más que otra. Ukyo estaba pendiente a su teléfono que recibía mensajes durante al menos todo el bloque académico.

Sin darse cuenta las clases ya habían concluido. — Akane creo que ya me voy... — hablo la castaña.

—¿enserio? pensé que nos tomaríamos un café juntas antes de irnos... — miro a su amiga decepciona y agrego — eres muy mala amiga...

— Es que quede de hacer algo antes... lo siento Akane-chan...

Salieron ambas del auditorio y se encontraron de frente con Ryoga que se encontraba al frente de una máquina expendedora de bebidas. El chico las miro a ambas y cuando Akane le dirigió la mirada levanto sus manos en señal de estar desarmado. — Sigo siendo Rico y mimado pero estoy desarmado... — dijo con su usual humor.

— Sabemos bien quién eres Ryoga, además eres un insensible bromista...

Su expresión cambio a una algo molesta — ay... no digas eso... enserio me harás llorar U-chan y enfrente de la brabucona de Ranma... — dijo fingiendo sentirse herido.

—Vámonos Akane-chan — dijo Ukyo para tomar a la chica del brazo y llevársela.

Luego de que estuvieron lejos del chico bromista miro la cara de la castaña y entendió que ella conocía muy bien a ese chico. — ¿que hay entre ustedes dos?

—digamos que somos o éramos amigos, algún día te contaré ya se me hace tarde — dijo corriendo hacia la salida de la universidad — nos vemos Akane — grito a lo lejos mientras se despedía de la chica.

—"ni siquiera me dejo preguntarle otra cosa"— pensó mientras caminaba hacía el casino. No porque Ukyo no la acompañara iba a dejar de ir por un café.

Se acerco al mesón donde estaban muchos alumnos haciendo fila para comprar alguna chuchería o algo para beber, pasaron unos 10 minutos en lo que pidió su café y se sentó. En lo que terminaba de beberlo comenzó a sonar su teléfono.

—" _Ukyo_ " — leyó en su mente. —¿qué pasa Ukyo?

— Es que acabo de subirme al autobús y creo que perdí mi collar en el auditorio, me regalo mi padre y es muy importante... por favor podrías ir a buscarlo

— ¿estás segura que lo perdiste ahí?

— si segurísima... ¿puedes ir por él? —pregunto.

Suspiro pesadamente luego de ver la hora y le respondió— está bien... "si voy rápido papá no se enfadara... y llegaré para la cena."

—Gracias Akane —pronuncio antes de colgar

Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el auditorio, abrió la puerta del lugar y la cerro sin mirar nada más, desde la ventana no se veía nadie. Paso y miro hacia el lado que no se podía observar a través de los vidrios de la puerta y entonces lo vio, aquel chico de ojos azules sentado en la silla del maestro mientras la miraba sin extrañarse de su presencia, lo ignoro y se puso a mirar entre las sillas si lograba ver lo que perdió su amiga.

El se acerco hacia la fila de sillas en donde la muchacha buscaba algo, se cruzo en su paso y se detuvo a observarla. La chica lo miro algo molesta. — permiso... — dijo para pasar por su lado. En ese movimiento pudo mirarla más de cerca y alcanzo a oler la esencia de su cabello.

Se hizo el inocente y pronunció sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño collar mientras se sentaba en uno de los respaldos de las sillas— ¿buscas esto?

Su vista cambio en dirección al objeto y entonces comprendió que aquello no era una coincidencia. — así es... me lo das... —pronuncio estirando su mano hacia el objeto que el chico rápidamente lo saco de su alcance.

Se acerco un poco más hasta él, mientras que el chico aprovecho la oportunidad para sentir nuevamente aquel perfume que desprendía ella. Estaba tan encantado con la cercanía que le estaba otorgando la chica que descuido el objeto en sus manos, de un solo movimiento la chica se lo quito. Fruncio el ceño irritado por eso, pero tenía que confesar que estaba disfrutando de aquel juego.

—con permiso — dijo la chica para intentar pasar entre él y las sillas del lugar.

Con su pierna bloqueo el paso de la chica que lo miro queriendo golpearlo — no, no puedes pasar... — miro a la chica seriamente y agrego — Sabes... esto no es una coincidencia.

Ella lo miro sin entender sus palabras.— no tiene sentido... ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto? — dijo Akane — " _¿qué quiere conmigo?_ " — pensó.

—solo intento hablar contigo... y no me das una oportunidad— le respondió.

—porque Ukyo te ayuda... no tiene sentido... — pronunció. — ella los...

No dejo terminar a la chica para agregar.—¿nos odia? eso es lo que crees ¿no? — dijo el oji-azul. — ella así como Ryoga y Akari, es mi amiga... claro que no me gusta molestar su tranquilidad.

La chica lo miro y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, Ukyo escondía muchas cosas pensó.

* * *

Le había costado solamente un poco de su encanto natural para conseguir un montón de llaves, el chico del aseo era muy fácil de convencer. Estaba muy molesta y Akane pagaría por eso, las clases ya habían terminado y nadie los ayudaría a salir del auditorio. Y si Ranma se había dado todo ese trabajo para estar con la chica porque no darle un "empujon". Estaba segura de que podría sacar provecho de esa situación.

Se acerco a la puerta. — " _Akane... Akane... tu noche será muy larga, para ti y tu familia.._." — puso la llave y la cerro sin más para luego abandonar el lugar.

* * *

Dentro del auditorio estaban solo los dos jóvenes. Ella no aguantaba estar más ahí sola con Ranma, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. — ¿por qué huyes Akane? — pregunto el chico siguiéndola, ella se detuvo y lo miro — Quiero una respuesta y la quiero ahora... porque te escapas dime la verdad...

Ella lo miro seria. — " _tal vez si le cuento todo, que soy pobre y que además que el chico que choco su auto es mi primo quizás se aleje de mi_ " — pensó entre triste y segura. — Yo... yo... — alcanzo a pronunciar cuando se escucho el cerrojo de la puerta cerrarse. — ¿qué paso? — dijo para tratar de abrir la puerta que se encontraba atrás de ella.

Ranma comenzó a golpear la puerta — ¡abran la puerta! — grito.

Los chicos comenzaron a gritar y al ver que no había respuesta, la chica lo miro enfadada y al instante Ranma entendió su cara amenazante — yo no fui enserio... — se justifico.  
Rápidamente la chica fue a buscar su celular viendo que en el lugar donde estaban no había señal, se sentó pesadamente y miro con rabia al chico de mirada azulada.

—" _aquí no llega señal_ " —recordó— no puedes llamar... —le aseguro.

—¡ya lo sé! — grito.

—Akane cálmate un poco... — dijo Ranma.

— ¡no! como me voy a calmar... ya se me había hecho tarde por tu estúpido juego. —miro con ira la puerta— y ahora estamos aquí encerrados... —se levanto de la silla y empezó a dar vueltas tratando de controlar sus nervios — mi padre y mi hermana probablemente ya me llamaron.

—siento mucho lo de este juego, está bien... —dijo apenado. — de haber sabido que no funcionaría y que esto pasaría no lo habría hecho...

La chica intentaba buscar señal alrededor del auditorio, ya habían pasado por lo menos diez minutos desde que estaban ahí. Todo se había fastidiado ese día para ella, su padre la iba a regañar y le iba a causar molestias a Kasumi.

—no puede ser... - murmuro sentándose en el suelo a un lado de la puerta.

—¡Escucha! Crees que yo planee que nos quedáramos aquí encerrados... — dijo molesto — si haces todo este escándalo para que te de la llave... ¡créeme que no la tengo! — miro a la chica que lo amenazaba con su mirada — lo siento, pero tampoco estoy tan feliz aquí — termino.

—¡solo mírate! ¡parece que lo estas disfrutando Ranma! — le recrimino.

—¡¿por qué eres así ?! — le grito perdiendo toda la caballerosidad que podía tener.

Se paró de golpe y dispuesta a comenzar una nueva discusión con el oji-azul — ¡¿ y de qué te extraña que me ponga así por no estar en mi casa?! ¡tal vez a ti no te importe! ¡pero a mi si me importa!

—¡¿de qué estás hablando?! ¡no entiendo porque te comportas así!

—¡claro que no me entiendes! ¡ nadie con tu tipo de vida me entenderá! — grito. — ¡ustedes no tienen responsabilidades de familia como yo!

—¡claro que no te entendemos! — explico — solo dices no puedo salir... no puedo, no hay más explicación que eso — se detuvo un poco y agrego — Era un adolecente cuando decía eso... — le dijo el chico mirando su cara preocupada - ¿qué pasa con tu familia? ¿les tienes miedo? — se atrevió a preguntar.

—No les tengo miedo...odio hacer que se preocupen por mi — alcanzo a decir antes de sentarse en el suelo nuevamente.

—Es bueno eso, tener una familia que se preocupe por ti cuando no estás en casa... — dijo para sentarse al lado de la chica un poco más calmado.

—mi padre exagera mucho, y se preocupa demasiado... — menciono la chica mientras acomodaba sus cabellos azulados.

—¿es a él al que más amas en tu familia? — pregunto mirando a la chica.

—Lo amo mucho... mi papá trabaja muy duro, siempre está trabajando... desde que mamá murió que siempre vela por mí y mis hermanas... — suspiro pensando en lo preocupado que debe estar su padre — tenemos una regla... siempre cenamos juntos, a él le encanta saber que hacemos en el día y hablamos todos de nuestros días, nadie se levanta hasta que papá lo diga... — sonrió — se preocupa mucho por nosotras y ha pasado por mucho, no quiere que vivamos cosas malas y nos cuida más de lo normal... no entiende a los jóvenes de ahora y eso lo frustra a veces, confía mucho en mí... —Recordó a su hermana y fue inevitable contar más —mi hermana Kasumi es una madre para mí, nos mantiene juntos... siempre se preocupa por lo que siento, quiere lo mejor para mí y es la mejor hermana del mundo... También esta Nabiki, no nos llevamos muy bien, es muy ambiciosa pero tiene un gran corazón, se preocupa mucho por mí y tenemos una relación especial. — rió— no somos nada extraordinarios, somos una familia normal supongo...

— a las familias felices se les dice así ¿verdad? — comento Ranma.

— sí, pero las que son distintas tienen mejores historias... — dijo la muchacha pensando en su familia.

El muchacho comenzó a buscar entre su bolsillo llamando la atención de la chica. — ¿qué haces? — pronunció.

Sonrió con su celular en mano y empezó a tratar de enfocar aquel moderno artefacto— guardo un recuerdo, quédate quieta — el teléfono hizo un minucioso sonido y la joven se acerco para mirar la foto haciendo contacto con las manos del muchacho.

Hizo aquello sin pensar debido a su curiosidad, al sentir las manos de chico se sintió bastante nerviosa y olvido completamente el propósito de aquel tacto. Por un minuto penso que su corazón se saldría de su pecho y se preocupo, porque le pasaba eso con ese chico, justamente con el que menos debía de pasarle. Quito su mano de aquel contacto, pero pese a eso sintió una especie de magnetismo al ver aquellos ojos azules tan intensos que estaban sobre ella.

Cuando su mano toco la suya no pudo evitar querer acercarse más, la miro directo a los ojos y parecía que sus ojos la habían cautivado en una especie de embrujo del cual se negaba a salir, sin percatarse de sus movimientos quiso acercarse más, necesitaba mucho más de aquella pequeña hechicera.

Se acercaban poco a poco, pero sintieron un ruido proveniente de la puerta y solo atinaron a levantarse rápidamente.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entraron el chico del aseo, Ryoga y Ukyo.

—Ryoga espero que no estés metido en esto — amenazo el oji azul mostrando su puño.

El muchacho lo miro a la defensiva y le respondió aquella amenaza — claro que no Ranma... No contestabas el teléfono y pensé que algo andaba mal... nos preocupamos y solo eso.

— Llevaré a Akane a Casa, vamos — dijo mirando a la chica para luego salir del auditorio en su compañía.

Antes de seguir junto a Ranma, la chica miro a la castaña y le entrego con rabia aquel collar. Ella luego tendría mucho que explicarle, pero ahora solo le importaba llegar a casa rápido.

* * *

Estaba al frente de la puerta de su casa y se armo de valor para abrirla. Entro y dejo su abrigo en un pequeño colgador que estaba junto a la entrada. Pudo ver a su hermana preocupada y la saludo. — Akane... Papá está preocupado porque no contestas el teléfono. — pronuncio.

—no tenia señal hermana, tuve un problema en la universidad con un trabajo — mintió.

Paso a la mesa y se sentó junto a su padre luego de saludarlo, extrañada no vio a su primo que se supone que debía de llegar ese día. — Akane... esta vez dejaré pasar que llegues tarde y no avises. pero la próxima vez avisa... estaba muriendo en preocupación. — la regaño el hombre.

— sí, lo siento padre... - dijo.

—Padre exageras... es universitaria — menciono Nabiki comiendo un poco de arroz. — ese cegatón de Mousse no llega cuando debe...

— No hables así de tu primo Nabiki... — dijo Soun.

— y ¿Mousse? — pregunto la chica de cabello azulado.

— trabajando — respondió Kasumi — busco otro empleo, ahora solo podrá dormir un poco por las noches...

— Es muy trabajador... así debiera de ser la juventud de ahora — murmuro Soun. — por cierto hija — agrego mirando a Akane — debiera ya de buscarte un prometido... no quiero tener un yerno que no cuente con espíritu de lucha...

— ¡Papá no necesito de un novio! — grito enfadada.

— Padre... aun es muy joven déjala ser libre un poco por favor — dijo Kasumi tratando de calmar la discusión.

—está bien... otro día hablaremos de esto con calma — dijo Soun mientras ponía sus ojos en la televisión.

* * *

Caminaba por el Campus esa mañana y de alguna forma se sentía muy observada por todos, algunos la miraban y reían. No lograba entender que pasaba esa mañana es que acaso se había vestido o mal o había ocurrido algo. Vio a Ukyo acercársele con mucha velocidad y le hablo a lo bajo. — Akane tenemos que hablar...

— ¿qué sucede y que tanto hablan todos ? — dijo la chica.

—Akari está contando a todo el mundo que estuviste toda la noche con Ranma en el auditorio y que parece que paso... —se detuvo para ver la cara de su amiga pasar de la curiosidad a la ira rotunda — bueno... tu sabes... "eso" — termino de decir para luego correr tras su amiga que estaba furiosa.

Ese día sería perfecto para ella, ya comenzaba a disfrutarlo desde que había comenzado a rumorear que Akane y Ranma habían pasado una noche muy especial juntos. Solo estaba algo fastidiada por Ryoga y sus charlas de moral.

— Sabes... esto no le causara gracia a Ranma... — dijo enfadado el chico del colmillo llamando su atención.

— ¿qué quieres? —pregunto irritada.

— No quiero que andes de chismosa... — pronuncio.

En eso que discutían se dirigía hacia ellos una furiosa chica de cabellos azulados dispuesta a pelear con la odiosa peli-verde, seguida por una preocupada Ukyo. — Akane por favor ¡cálmate! — pronunció agarrando a la chica del brazo.

Se soltó de su agarre y encaro a la chica al lado de Ryoga que la miraba desafiante — ¡¿qué es lo que quieres de mi Akari?!

— ¿de qué hablas? — Pregunto Akari haciéndose la desentendida.

—¡Dímelo tu! si vas a hablar a mis espaldas se mujer y dímelo en mi cara — le grito la chica notablemente molesta con unos cabellos sobre la cara debido a la carrera que había hecho para llegar hasta ahí.

—¡Akane! Ya basta no tengo tiempo para tus juegos... — dijo tomando su bolso para ser detenida por la peli-azul.

Ukyo trato de detener a la chica — no lo hagas Akane...

Ryoga asustado se puso en medio de las dos chicas — ¡hey! ¿Chicas que hacen?

— ¿qué clase de historia inventaste sobre Ranma y yo? — acuso Akane.

—hablando de eso... — miro a todos los espectadores que se habían reunido alrededor— no lo sé, quizás tú quieras aclararlo... porque yo no lo hice pero parece que tu sí ¿no? —rió— y no es una historia con una chica como tú es una fabula y una de esas largas de toda una noche.

—Akari ¿qué haces? — dijo Ryoga tomándola del brazo.

Se soltó al instante del agarre de su amigo para mirarlo desafiante y luego seguir mirando a la oji azul — fuiste creativa... planeaste una reunión en un lugar a solas... ¿y qué tal estuvo? Fue romántico o algo "salvaje" , ¿fue lo que esperabas?

Eso era la gota que había rebalsado el vaso, su paciencia se termino. Que se creía esa mujer, se acerco a ella y la empujo sin poder evitarlo — ¡maldita seas! — le grito.

—¡Akane calma! —sujeto a su amiga como pudo.

Por su lado Ryoga atajo a Akari que estaba volviéndose una furia. — ¡acabaré con ella suéltame imbécil!— dijo golpeando al chico alejándolo—¡Akane enséñame que más tienes!

—¡Lo hiciste tu! ¡ tú nos dejaste encerrados! — le recrimino.

—¡estás loca! ¡sigues extasiada con lo que Ranma te hizo anoche! — grito la peli-verde.

Eso ultimo había provocado que la peli-azul se le lanzara encima dispuesta a golpearla y enseñarle quien era ella. La golpeaba en el suelo mientras que Akari trataba de arañarla como podía.

En ese instante el chico de la trenza estaba justo entrando al casino y vio a las chicas peleando, rápidamente se acerco para separar a las dos chicas.

—Basta chicas... — dijo separando a las dos el oji-azul no entendiendo nada de lo que sucedía.

—¡viste lo que me hiciste estúpida! — reclamo Akari tocándose la cara.—¡y tú sigues de su lado! —miro a Ranma molesta.

—¡retira lo dicho Akari! — grito Akane.

—¡ya cálmate Akari! — dijo Ryoga tomando a la chica del brazo.

—¡pagaras por esto Akane! ¡no lo olvidaras! — amenazo.

Akane miro a Ranma — ella fue la que nos encerró ayer— contó — ¡solo para provocarme problemas! — grito molesta para luego irse del lugar y ser seguida por Ranma.

Salio lo más veloz que pudo hasta un lugar donde no hubiera gente.

—¡¿puedes esperarme?! — escuchó la chica mientras la detenía el oji-azul. — ¡Akane!

—¡¿qué les dijiste a tus amigos Ranma?! — grito para solo ser observada por el chico — ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡ lo de anoche fue un juego no es así! Ganaste otro punto y ahora es un espectáculo — le aplaudió — estas contento... ahora tuviste lo que querías... más para tu ego

—¿de qué estás hablando? — le pregunto— piénsalo un poco.

—todos dicen que lo hicimos anoche... ¡ahora entiendes! — dijo para luego alejarse del chico — mantente lejos de mí...

La vio irse molesta, pero comprendió que lo mejor por ahora sería no seguirla o capaz que lo golpeara con lo furiosa que se veía. Y ya había visto de lo capaz que era la menuda chica.

* * *

La musica sonaba más fuerte que nunca, las puertas se abrieron y el entro tranquilamente esquivando a toda la gente para llegar al sector vip del lugar seguido por su mejor amigo.

— Cada noche es lo mismo... la misma gente la misma música... las bebidas... ¿qué hacemos aquí? — dijo Ryoga en un tono aburrido.

—Espero que a nadie más le enseñes esa filosofía o mi padre se enfadara... — dijo mirando a su amigo riendo.

— acéptalo amas venir aquí Ranma... —aclaro.

—mira somos un rebaño... un hijo siempre sigue a su padre... — respondió.

—por eso el príncipe... eligió una princesa fuera del circulo. — dijo haciendo reír a su amigo. — mañana vendré a grabar para el club de cine un documental titulado, la vida del príncipe nocturno protagonizada por Saotome Ranma...

Se sentaron en el sector vip sin notar que eran vistos por unos grandes ojos Carmesí. Y una señora muy elegante de edad.

— ¡aiyaaa! mira bisabuela es Ranma, ¿no te parece guapo? — dijo acercándose al oido de esta para que pudiera escucharla.

— Esta acorde a lo que hablabas querida nieta... — dijo mientras bebía un poco de licor.

—" _pronto serás de Shampoo... Ranma Saotome_ " — pensó para beber de su copa mientras observaba al chico de la trenza.

* * *

Caminaba cabizbaja mirando cada paso que daba y contando las baldosas del suelo de aquel campus enorme, parecía que no terminaría nunca de contarlas. Hacia frio y eso la agotaba más aun, pensaba en que todos hablaban del odioso rumor que Akari se había dedicado a esparcir y no se sentía de ánimos para asistir, pero pese a eso se armo de ganas debido a que su hermana hacia lo mejor que podía para que su padre permitiera que estudiara.

Se apresuro caminando a paso rápido para alcanzarla, seguro que aun estaba enojada pero no dejaría de intentar en algún minuto ella tendría que ceder. — Hola, ¿cómo estás? — dijo Ranma.

—Bien — respondió cortante — nos vemos — dijo apresurando su paso. —" _parece que no le quedo claro que no lo quiero cerca..."_ — suspiro pesadamente para entrar al edificio de la facultad y dejar al chico atras.

—¡Akane! — saludo Ukyo — Sabes... hoy en la noche, iré a un club... ¿qué tal si me acompañas? lo pasaremos súper—preguntó.

—no creo poder... papá no me deja ir a fiestas... —respondió.

—pero le dices que vas a mi casa a estudiar... una mentira piadosa... — dijo suplicando a la chica. — si no vas mi padre no me dejará por ultimo le digo a mi padre que pida permiso para ti... ¡di que sí! —rogó.

Dio un suspiró — está bien... pero solo hasta las 12 ¿me oyes? —aclaro.

—¡súper! ¡te pondré muy bonita, tengo un vestido nuevo que me regalo mi abuela y no me quedo, creo que tu si entraras en el! —dijo alegre la chica.

Quizás si salía lograría distraerse y olvidar todo aquel odioso rumor que andaba rondando en la Universidad.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Muchisimas gracias a todos por leerme ;D de antemano y saludos a los que siguen esta historia :D  
Respondo los reviews aquí**

 **Haruhi Saotome: Muchas gracias gracias por leerme ;D ! espero que no te decepciones con la historia, espero estes super... ;D un abrazo, Saludos!**

 **Arq melber: hola, siiii me ha costado un poco adaptarla porque no quiero darle ese carácter como tan violento hahaha a la pobre Feriha le pegaban por todo :C Los odiaba a todos por eso, y si tome justamente a Mousse para eso, es que no me imagino al padre de Akane haciendo eso con su hija D: ! Gracia por leer y espero no decepcionarte ;D**

 **Sav21: hola y sobre el final, lo cambiare porque el final de la novela televisiva en que base el fic es de esos finales inesperados :'( aunque lo editaron en algunos paises para hacer a algunos felices~ :D gracia por leer el fic y me alegro que te guste.**

 **HinamoriLu: me alegro que te guste la historia, espero que no te decepcione y la respuesta a tu pregunta es Sí, Kuno aparecera no aun pero lo hará ;D gracias por leerme.**

 **AbiTaisho: muchas gracias por leerme ;D! saludos!**

 **Maria500: me alegro que me leas y espero te encuentres super, saludos!**

 **Nos vemos el Sabado en la proxima actualización !**


	4. De Decepción a Amor

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia al 100% debido a que me base en "Adini Feriha Koydum" , Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 4: De Decepción a Amor...  
**

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche y se encontraban en el club de siempre, pero esta vez se encontraba algo más vacio con personas exclusivas debido a que así lo había exigido el hijo del dueño. Esto con fin de ayudar a su mejor amigo a grabar su documental y de pasar una velada más tranquila.

— Aquí es donde comienza la historia — dijo hablándole a la cámara en sus manos — y por este lado se encuentra nuestra querida Akari — hablo enfocando a la chica que sonreía a la cámara mientras se acercaba a Ranma. Ella lucia un vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo, en strapples bastante largo y con una caida plana.— parecen estrellas... —hablo Ryoga. Viendo que llegaba Sayuri a saludarlos comenzo a reir— ay sí... las amigas se encuentran... — dijo mientras miraba por el foco de la cámara, hasta que algo le llamo la atención por el fondo del recibidor de aquel club. — no... no lo creo... — saco su vista de la cámara y vio hacia arriba seguido por sus amigos.

La chica bajaba lentamente con su amiga Ukyo. Llevaba un vestido en Backless azul, ceñido a su cuerpo que dejaba ver toda su perfecta y blanca espalda, con su cabello completamente suelto y un maquillaje leve que le había hecho su amiga.

Estaba sorprendido por verla en ese lugar, era hermosa tanto o más que una diosa. Por un minuto pensó que su mente estaba recreando una ilusión de las más maravillosas e imposibles que ha tenido su imaginación. — Akane... — pronunció despacio el chico de la coleta. — viniste — dijo más alto para comprobar que no era una alucinación.

—" _Ukyo otra vez..._ " — pensó la joven mirando con enfado a su amiga. — Sí, Ukyo me invito... — dijo sonriendo.

Por un momento sintió que las piernas le fallaron al ver su sonrisa, ella parecía una deidad. Se sentía tan idiota por eso. — te ves hermosa... — dijo mirándola sin ningún tipo de disimulo de la cabeza a los pies.

—Bienvenidas a nuestra película — dijo Ryoga enfocando a Ukyo y a la chica de cabellos azules.

—Adelante— les dijo a las chicas con caballerosidad el oji-azul. Se encontraba completamente embobado por la muchacha y ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular al respecto.

Miro divertido a su amigo y apenas las chicas se alejaron, se apresuro a molestar al chico.—Cierra la boca... — dijo Ryoga riendo — y... corte — cerro el lente de la cámara y se dirigió a dentro del club junto a su amigo.

Se sentó junto a Ukyo en el famoso sector vip del lugar, ese club era enorme. Nunca había estado en un lugar así. — este es el lugar que Shampoo me menciono. — dijo sin pensar.

—¿qué dijiste? — pregunto el oji-azul que recién había llegado al lugar, sentándose a su lado seguido por sus dos amigos.

— ¡Que es hermoso! — mintió de cierta forma, porque el lugar era hermoso... pero no era precisamente lo que había dicho.

Olvidando completamente lo sucedido antes con la joven se atrvió sin ningún temor a tomar su mano y la miro directo a esos ojos avellana que lo habían cautivado desde el primer día que los vio. —Eres tan especial... — dijo provocando los celos de Akari que lo miraba sentada a unos pocos centímetros junto a Ryoga.

Ella se avergonzó debido a ese contacto con el chico. — " _a veces el_ _es muy amable..."_ — pensó y al observar la forma en que Akari los miraba decidió disfrutar un poco más de aquella atención que el oji azul le estaba brindando.

—ya son novios ¿no? — le pregunto Sayuri a la chica de cabellos verdes, luego de ver la forma en que Ranma se acercaba a la chica.

Ese comentario había hecho querer matarla pero se contuvo y la ignoro.

—¡Akane! Lograste que te dieran permiso... — dijo con sarcasmo Akari.

— Claro es un día muy especial para mi amiga... — respondió pesadamente mirando a su amiga Ukyo.

Un chico trajo los tragos y se retiro del lugar. La peli-verde levanto su vaso para iniciar un brindis — ¡que sea una noche inolvidable!

— Vamos a bailar Ukyo — dijo Ryoga invitándola a lo que la chica acepto gustosa.

—Vamos también nosotros ¿si tu quieres? — dijo el chico de la trenza mirando a Akane.

Cuando se levantaron las otras dos chicas comenzaron a mirar a la pareja, viendo la preocupación de la peli-verde decidió romper el silencio.

—no te preocupes... eres mil veces mejor que ella. — dijo Sayuri — además es solo una cara bonita, no bebe y no salé.

—es un desastre... ¿qué le verá Ranma? — pronuncio mientras bebía de su vaso.

—no lo sé... — respondió su amiga.

— Salen con todas las chicas hermosas, y de pronto un día conocen una hija de familia van y se enamoran... Ellas terminan ganando y una termina sola. — dijo Akari.

En eso llego Ukyo acercándose a ellas. — Sayuri, bailemos... Ryoga fue al baño es un aburrido. — dijo estirándole la mano a la castaña que acepto gustosa.

— " _que fastidio, pero esto no se quedará así_ " — pensó mientras iba a la barra a pedir un jugo, no podrá negarse.

Miro por si alguien la observaba y se detuvo a ponerle algo a la bebida. Camino hacía los sillones en donde estaba anteriormente y solo espero, sabía que su plan iba dar exito, esa mujer pagaría por todos esos malos ratos que estaba viviendo.

Ya estaba cansada debido a los zapatos de tacon y a la fuerte música del lugar que parecía retumbar en su cabeza. — Ranma me duele la cabeza — le dijo al chico a su lado.

—vamos a sentarnos — dijo mirando hacia donde estaban anteriormente.

Se sentaron y vieron a las chicas que conversaban a un lado. — Akane mira te trajeron un jugo— dijo Sayuri con inocencia.

—gracias... — dijo la joven peli azul bebiendo del vaso.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que bebio aquel liquido con extraño sabor y comenzó a sentirse algo hiperventilada. Sentía una enorme necesidad de bailar y disfrutar de aquello pese a que ella no era de esas que amaba danzar, pero su cuerpo tomaba sus propías decisiones y sin poder evitarlo ya se encontraba bailando sin desenfreno.

Miraron con sorpresa a la chica que bailaba como si estuviera fuera de sí, Ukyo la miro con preocupación como todos los demás. — no la podre llevar así a casa... — le dijo a Ranma.

—se ve como drogada... — menciono Ryoga.

— Por eso no quería beber... ves Ranma... es una adicta por eso no sale... — dijo riendo Akari.

Perdiendo la paciencia el chico de ojos azules se acerco a la muchacha enfadado y la cargo por la fuerza hasta su auto seguido por Ukyo.

—Ran-chan... ¿donde la llevas? — pregunto.

— me la llevaré a mi casa... mañana por la mañana la buscas. — dijo viendo como la chica asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

En un rato llegaron a su casa, abrió la puerta como pudo y la bajo suavemente dentro del lugar. Enormes espejos en la pared decoraban aquella elegante residencia, los suelos eran de mármol y la iluminación era suave, la pintura en las paredes era completamente blanca lo que lo hacía ver el lugar bastante sobrio y enorme.

— ten cuidado de no caer — dijo el chico mientras bajaba a la muchacha con suma delicadeza.

La chica toco el suelo suavemente y miro el lugar extasiada, miro a su lado y vio su reflejo en los enormes espejos del lugar. Se sorprendió y de pronto todo aquel éxtasis que sentía se opaco, lo que veía no le gustaba. Desconoció totalmente su propio reflejo, se sintió completamente triste y decepcionada de sí misma. Las lagrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro y murmuro levemente — está no soy yo... — cayó al suelo llorando sin consuelo.

Al verla caer inmediatamente se acerco para ayudarla a levantarse — Akane tranquila... — dijo — "¿qué le pasa?" —pensó.

—aléjate de mi... —dijo rehuyendo de las manos del chico que trataban de levantarla del suelo.

Insistió en ayudarla y sintió como la joven se aferraba a su torso mientras lloraba sin explicación. La levanto del suelo y la cargo hasta llegar a su cuarto, despacio la recostó en su cama y se sentó en un sillón cercano a su cama. La miro dormir mientras se inundo de preguntas su mente de lo que había sucedido con la chica.

Sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron ya había amanecido, miro su reloj y le envió un mensaje a Ukyo. Se levanto del sillón para dejar su telefono en una pequeña comoda a los pies de la cama cuando un leve tosido provenir desde la cama lo distrajo, dirigió su mirada al lugar y pudo observar a la chica reincorporarse levemente.

Despertó asustada, en qué lugar estaba... y porque estaba Ranma ahí, que había sucedido... sus recuerdos se amontonaban en cámara lenta a su mente. — lo siento tanto... — dijo. — no recuerdo mucho que paso... pero sé que te avergoncé... —no recordaba mucho desde que había bebido el jugo — ¿qué hice? — pregunto.

—no lo sé... tu dime... — dijo enfadado.

—no recuerdo... no sé... — respondió preocupada.

—¡¿por qué lo hiciste Akane?! —grito — ¡¿quién eres?! ¡¿Quien piensas ser?!

—el jugo... —dijo sin pensar — " _sabía extraño..._ " —pensó. — ¿no me crees verdad?

—por favor Akane... una chica lista podría pensar algo mejor... tal vez algún tipo te drogo, es un cliché pero funciona. — añadió —no te excuses, ya entendí. Por eso no bebiste nada... para prepararte para tu vicio, eres adicta ¿y por eso son tan estrictos contigo? lo ocultaste bien — dijo el chico aplaudiéndole.

Se sintió más que humillada, pero el recordaría eso... sin pensarlo más lo abofeteo. — gracias.- dijo con sarcasmo mirando al joven que se tocaba la mejilla.

—pensé que sabía todo sobre trucos pero inventaste uno único... — dijo sobándose la cara.

Bajo velozmente hasta llegar a la salida, vio a su amiga y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entro veloz a su cuarto, no quería ser molestada por nada ni por nadie. Cerró los ojos y se le repetían una y otra vez las palabras del chico. porque no creía en ella... lo odiaba por eso.

Su cuerpo le dolía y comenzó a sentir escalofríos, ese día solo descansaría estaba segura de eso. Sintió la puerta abrirse y escucho la voz de Kasumi antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Miro a su hermana levemente y noto su semblante, se veía enferma. Toco su frente y se percato de que tenía fiebre. Quizás iba a pescar un resfriado, preocupada fue al baño a buscar toallas frías para poner en su frente.

* * *

El día anterior había estado en cama, y al parecer el rumor ya estaba en boca de todos. De fácil paso a drogadicta... como le pasaba esto, se preguntaba pero estaba más que nada enfadada consigo misma, ella no debía haber aceptado salir. Entro al salón y se sentó lejos de todos, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento.

—Akane, habla conmigo... —dijo Ukyo— ¿qué te sucedió?

—fue ese jugo... tenía algo dentro lo sé... — dijo apenada — pero todo es mi culpa no debí salir... encima solo le di problemas a mi hermana.

—te creo... —dijo con poca confianza, pero sabía que tenía que creer en ella. Siempre le había sido honesta antes. — bueno tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz... no te sientas así.

—Gracias... Ukyo— agradeció la chica sonriéndole. —por cierto, me dijeron que tu padre tienes muchos locales de venta de Okonomiyaki.

—Sí... ¿por qué la pregunta?— pregunto curiosa.

—Necesito un empleo Ukyo, la verdad es que me gustaría experimentar la vida laboral... ¿tu sabes? —dijo tratando de aparentar ser casual.

—Claro, entiendo perfecto... estas contratada debes ir mañana al local que esta cerca de mi casa.—hablo felizmente.— lamento por lo del auditorio y lo de ayer, pero es que Ran-chan insistió tanto, no podía negarme...—pronuncio cabizbaja.

—no hay problema... ya había pensado en que era algo así.— dijo dando un suspiro.—No te preocupes... todo ya termino.

* * *

En las terrazas del campus se encontraba Ryoga y unos amigos conversando como siempre, aun estaban todos comentando el chisme de la semana. Aunque cuando estaba Ranma presente nadie pronunciaba ni una palabra sobre el tema, apenas dejaba el lugar y todos empezaban a chismosear sobre el tema.

— ¿Y Ranma? — pregunto Daisuke.

—Está deprimido... — dijo Yuka — Ranma no se lo hubiera imaginado... tal vez si la quiere...

—¡Qué tonterías dices! — grito molesta Akari — Ranma sabe que hacer en una situación así.

—están haciendo un escándalo... Ranma no se deprimirá por una chica como ella— agrego Daisuke.

—pero tienes a la doncella en video Ryoga... — añadió Hiroshi.

— sí, pero más que un documental parece una comedía — comento Akari.

Miro a todos cruzando los brazos y frunció el ceño —todos ustedes me tienen cansado... estamos hablando de drogas, es algo importante. No creo que sea divertido que se rían de ella Akari...

En ese instante Daisuke se levanto y comenzó a bailar.— ¿amigo no te divierte? — rió.

Justamente en ese instante Ukyo y Akane pasaron para lograr ver aquel espectáculo que daba el muchacho. Todos observaron y riendo de aquello.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! — dijo Ranma empujando al chico al suelo.

inmediatamente el chico de la bandana se levanto de la silla para detener a su amigo. — cálmate Ranma... — dijo.

—¡¿Cómo pueden burlarse de eso?! — grito furioso el chico de la trenza.

Estaba tan molesto que antes no pudo notar la presencia de la joven que miraba la escena a lo lejos, se sintió nuevamente engañado y escapo del lugar. Como es que ella le había hecho creer que era diferente y hasta especial pensó.

—te das cuenta... Ranma viene y se pelea por defender el honor de su linda princesa.—dijo Akari re marcando sarcásticamente las últimas dos palabras— que romántico.

—no te ofendas Akari, pero que desagradable comentario... — dijo Ryoga antes de abandonar el lugar.

Esta vez ella se había pasado del límite. A veces podía ser tan cruel...

* * *

Había sido un día agotador, justo ese día le tocaba con todos los maestros aburridos del semestre. Su mejor amigo estaba de mal humor y Akari se comportaba como ella solía ser. Se recostó en su sillón luego de poner su cámara a la tv, estaba por comenzar a ver la grabación de anoche.

—por fin... — dijo relajándose para dar playa al video desde ahí.

Sintió su celular y contesto la llamada, era Akari.

—Hola... justo te estoy viendo ahora — dijo viendo como la imagen de la chica aparecía por la pantalla.

— Ryoga, ven al club lo estamos pasando súper... — pidió.

— La cámara te añade cinco kilos... — bromeo — ¿y con quien estas?

— con unos amigos... deja de ser artista y ven.

—terminaré de editar mi video y ganaré un Oscar... así que pásalo bien —dijo antes de colgarle a la chica.

Siguió viendo el video hasta que en un punto se vio a Akari a lo lejos con el vaso de jugo, rió pensando en que la joven por fin hacia algo bueno... cuando su cara comenzó a cambiar, le estaba echando algo al jugo. Tuvo que ver la imagen dos veces más para terminar de convencerse de que lo que veía era real.

Furioso llego al club para tomar del brazo a Akari y arrastrarla a un lugar donde pudieran hablar.

— ¡Que piensas que haces Akari! crees que es lo mismo inventar chismes a drogar a las personas, es que no piensas. no te das cuenta que la pudiste mandar al hospital, o matarla, o pudieron cerrar el local por posesión de drogas... te das cuenta de la magnitud del problema... — grito a la chica furioso — no pero es que tu eres cruel y egoísta, solo piensas en ti... La gran Akari — dijo para luego comenzar a marcharse y ser detenido por la chica.

—no le digas a Ranma... —suplico.

— no entiendo, ya ni sé quién eres... — dijo — te rebajaste así, me das pena...

Lo abrazo para detenerlo. — Ryoga no me dejes sola. — pidió.

* * *

La mañana de aquel día Domingo transcurría lento para él, aquel sentimiento de culpa por no decir nada lo estaba matando.

Paso despacio a la casa de su amigo para verlo sentado en el sillón bastante deprimido, se notaba que lo de Akane lo estaba afectando demasiado. Pero aun así no salian de su boca aquellas palabras, apenas pensaba en hablar el rostro de Akari se le venia a su mente y se bloqueaba totalmente. Era un idiota después de todo era incapaz de decirle a su amigo lo que había visto en aquel video, pero es que pese a todo lo malo que Akari hacia, el aun sentía un profundo amor por la chica de cabellos verdes. No podía evitarlo simplemente.

Su amigo estaba ahí triste y el no podía pronunciar nada para aclarar el malentendido.

—¿has hablado con Akane? — pregunto.

—no... — dijo deprimido mirando la foto que guardaba de la joven en el celular. — es que aunque hable con ella, no le creo.

—estas sufriendo se te nota. — pronuncio sintiéndose culpable— además... si fuera adicta no se vería tan bien como se ve... no seas idiota y háblale.

—Ryoga no la viste, tu estas ahí... — agrego Ranma.

—Sí, pero y si quizás fue solo esa vez... — añadió — déjate de tonterías... y ve a hablar con ella.

— no es tan fácil... — murmuro mirando al suelo.

—parece que no estarás feliz ni aunque te acuestes con Angelina Jolie... — bromeo.

La verdad es que quizás estaba siendo muy severo con este tema y a lo mejor lo que su amigo decía era cierto. Se levanto de su sillón y se preparo mentalmente. — Ryoga ándate... tomaré un baño y luego saldré... — dijo el chico de la trenza para luego prepararse para visitar un café en Nerima, seguramente cerca de ahí vivía la chica.

* * *

Llevaba media más de cuatro horas en su auto frente a la cafetería más grande de Nerima, Pero no perdería la fe de encontrarla en aquel lugar. Su celular empezó a sonar y contesto sin mirar siquiera de quien se trataba. —¿aló? —dijo el chico de la trenza, mientras miraba hacia la cafetería.

—Ranma... ¿donde estas? — pregunto Ryoga.

—estoy en mi auto... —respondió.

—dame tus coordenadas, quiero mostrarte algo... — dijo el chico.

—estoy cerca del café — contó.

—cerca de Akane... dirás — rió. — bueno te esperare ahí, hasta en un rato... — colgó.

Miro hacia el lado contrario de la cafetería perdiendo la esperanza y entonces pudo ver a la chica que estaba caminando junto a un joven al parecer, este era alto pero no podía distinguir más debido a que este estaba con un poleron que cubria hasta su cabeza, bajo de su auto y los siguió.

—¿cómo es que te demoras dos horas en llegar cuando estamos a cinco minutos? — le reclamo Akane furiosa.

— Es que no veo bien sin mis anteojos y me perdí... — dijo riendo el miope.

—Ay dios... — dijo agarrando su cabeza — vamos papá espera...

Ambos entraron a una residencia enorme de departamentos, era un barrio muy elegante y decente de Nerima, se encontraba rodeado de áreas verdes y frente a este había una enorme plaza para niños, estaba llena de juegos y grandes árboles que le daban un toque natural al lugar.

En un lugar antes había visto una florería se devolvió y compro un enorme ramos con muchas flores blancas, cruzo sus dedos para que sus pensamientos no fueran reales y que el chico que estaba antes no fuese su novio. Se dio animo y volvió afuera de la residencia, llamo a Ryoga para cancelar su cita y la espero afuera. Tarde o temprano tenía que salir y el esperaría lo que fuera necesario.

Estaba saliendo a comprar el pan para todos los residentes con un enorme canasto en sus manos, abrió la puerta de afuera de la residencia con cuidado y acomodo el canasto en el suelo para cerrar. Se sintió observada y fue entonces cuando noto su presencia. —Ranma... — pronuncio soltando el canasto por la impresión.

—Vine a disculparme — logro decir apenado.

—tu... " _cómo sabe donde vivo... me habrá visto con Mousse, y si recordo que él es quien estrello su auto.._." —pensó.

—Akane tenemos que hablar... — la miro serio — ten son para ti... — dijo entregándole el ramo de flores blancas. — te las traje... espero no darte problemas con tu novio. — pronuncio lo ultimo con un toque de resentimiento.

—¿cómo sabes que vivo aquí? — preguntó. — y no es mi novio, es mi primo — aclaro haciendo un gesto con la mano.

— te vi con un chico y estaba por aquí...— miro al suelo y luego volvió a fijar su mirada sobre ella.— te vi pero, tu no me viste — hablo el chico de la trenza.

Recibió las flores y lo interrumpió.—lo siento pero... tengo cosas que hacer ahora... — le dijo la chica apuradamente.

—bueno hablamos en la Universidad... — dijo marchándose del lugar.

Ella se encontraba estática en el lugar, no sabía qué hacer con las flores... si alguien las veía podían pensar nuevamente en comprometerla y se metería en problemas con su padre. Miro las flores e inevitablemente sonrió, nunca había recibido un presente así antes. Sentía una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido y luego de eso sintió un montón de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago. Tomo las flores y solo opto por meterlas en la canasta, ya vería como las ocultaría.

* * *

Caminaba por el campus aburrida debido a que su clase se había cancelado, pero tenía otra pronto y se dirigió a las terrazas para ver si se encontraba con Ukyo. Cuando vio una cara familiar acercándose a mucha velocidad. —"lo que me faltaba" — pensó algo amargada.

—podemos hablar un segundo — dijo Ranma.

—no es necesario — pronuncio la chica tratando de escapar.

Agarro su brazo y detuvo su escape. — ya olvide esa noche... olvídalo — hablo mirándola.

—mira... quieres que lo olvide porque tu lo hiciste... ¿y ahora? todo está bien — añadió — sin olvidar que llegas a mi casa y ni siquiera avisas... ¡sabes! no quiero olvidar... ¡aléjate de mí!

—¿Estas enfadada porque te fui a buscar? — pregunto el oji-azul.

—irme a buscar... suena normal así — dijo enojada — además lastimas...

— ¿Lastimar a quien? — dijo no comprendiendo.

Ryoga y Akari miraban de lejos la escena. — otra vez lo humillaron — dijo pesadamente la peli verde.

Es que ese chico nunca entendía nada o quizás se burlaba de ella pensó.—¡tú nunca entiendes nada Ranma! ¡no soy la clase de chica a la que le coqueteas y se lanza a tus pies! ¡no creas que con llevar flores es suficiente! ¡la chica del otro día en el baile no existe más! ¡así que mantente lejos! — grito para luego irse dejando a un impactado Ranma.

Los amigos se acercaron a él y sin poder evitarlo la peli verde soltó un desagradable comentario. — sabes es natural ver a hombres humillados por mujeres... ¿pero tú? me decepcionas Ranma.

— ¿Que Quieres Akari? — dijo Ranma enfadado.

—¡quiero que te comportes! ¡mírate! ¡te volviste loco desde que conociste a Akane! — grito — ¡te estás humillando! por esta obsesión... seguro que si ella te hiciera caso no te interesaría, sólo porque no te hace caso te obsesionaste... pero no te das cuenta — termino viendo a Ranma irsé.

—¿esta es tu nueva táctica no? — pregunto Ryoga — la humillaste y no te funciono y ahora atacas a Ranma...

—enserio, no crees que Ranma se esta humillando. —dijo para agregar — ¿acaso provoque a Akane?

—Claro, no eres la única... ellos también están encendiendo este fuego. — hablo — Akari, mira ya me canse de esto... soy cómplice de esto también, oculto tus malos actos... encima mi mejor amigo sufre por ti y ni siquiera quedo bien contigo. — dijo enfadado.

—Ranma tiene un problema... esa mujer no salto a sus brazos — aclaro.

—Akari... ¿y si te equivocas? —pregunto captando la atención de la chica — y si Akane significa algo para él. — vio su cara algo sería — ¿qué pasa sí está enamorado de ella?

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos cuando pensó en aquello, así que solo se limito a irse del lugar.

* * *

Se encontraba junto a Ukyo en una de las mesas de las terrazas conversando gratamente, mientras que en la mesa del frente se encontraba Ranma y su grupo. Ukyo río divertida al ver la cara de su amigo.

— papá esta muy feliz que hayas entrado a trabajar, dijo que quizás debieras de contagiarme tu entusiasmo—miro hacia la mesa del frente.— Ran-chan no para de observarte — dijo la Castaña.

—no sé, no me interesa — agrego la chica mientras leía un libro sobre la mesa.

—iré a dejar un libro a la biblioteca y regreso Akane — dijo la chica levantándose de la mesa.

Mientras en la mesa de Ranma, Daisuke miraba muy interesado aquella salida de la chica castaña. Era la oportunidad de cobrarle el empujón de hacen unos días a Ranma, tomo dos cafés sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la chica.

—¿café? es el primer paso para tu perdón — dijo sonriéndole a la chica. — espero no causarte problemas con Ranma.

— gracias... y no, no hay problema... — hablo la chica regalándole al joven una cálida sonrisa.

—me alegro entonces.— dijo para luego observar a Ranma a lo lejos.

Se sintió arder por dentro en cólera, como es que se atrevía a coquetear con ella. Y encima le había regalado una de sus sonrisas.

—Se está redimiendo parece... — dijo Ryoga mirando la escena también.

—le agradan las rápidas pero a veces la velocidad mata... — dijo con sarcasmo la peli verde.

—¿puedes ser más clara? — pronuncio con enfado el oji azul.

— Ranma ya conoces a Daisuke, está enojado contigo y usa a Akane... — vio como Ranma se paraba de la silla para ir hacia allá —no harás nada ¿verdad?

—solo tomará dos segundo — dijo el oji azul serenamente.

Se acerco a Daisuke y le hablo en el oido. El chico palideció y se levanto de la silla rápidamente siendo observado por Akane.

—¡¿qué te dijo?! — le pregunto Akane al chico.

—Nada solo cosas nuestras — respondió el chico antes de marcharse.

Se levanto de la silla y por primera vez ella lo siguió a él. — ¡Ranma! — lo tomo del brazo y lo giro hacia ella viendo que este no se detenía. — ¿qué le dijiste a Daisuke? — pregunto.

Se detuvo y la observo curioso.—si quisiera que lo supieras lo habría dicho en voz alta...

—¿qué le dijiste?

—porque tanta curiosidad es tan importante saber lo que le dije...

— no hubiera sido así, si no estuvieran frente a mí. — concluyo.

—Enserio... — dijo marchándose el chico, pero la chica lo detuvo nuevamente tomando esta vez su mano.

—Ranma... por favor. — pidió.

Se acerco más a ella aprovechando aquel contacto que ella le dio, pudo nuevamente estar tan cerca como para sentir una vez más aquel perfume embriagante que despedía la chica. Se acerco hasta su oido y hablo.— lo que le dije fue... no quiero problemas, no te metas con ella.— la miro a los ojos intensamente y se olvido de todo y de todos, atrapado en aquella trampa mortal que eran esos hermosos avellana.— Akane... hay algo entre nosotros, no lo niegues... — pronunció tocando la mejilla de la chica.

—" _pero esto no puede ser... somos tan diferentes_ " — pensó mientras sentía una agradable sensación al sentir su mano contra su rostro. — no sé de que hablas — dijo para luego escapar del lugar muy avergonzada.

Lo había estado evitando todo el resto del día, se sentía tan avergonzada por haber huido. Pero también se encontraba demasiado nerviosa como para responder a algo así, es que nunca antes había sentido algo similar. Se sentía desorientada y no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdida en un mar de sentimientos. Cuando pensaba en él su mente se nublaba y las mariposas se volvían locas en su estomago recordando aquellas palabras que le había dicho el chico. Eso que había sido, una declaración de amor o quizás solo lo imagino...

Ya le faltaba caminar una cuadra para llegar a su casa, y hay hablaría con Kasumi al respecto. Quizás ella podía decirle que era lo que sucedía.

Siguió avanzando mirando el piso para evitar que alguien viese su rostro completamente desencajado y del color similar a un tomate. Cuando no noto que se había estrellado con alguien, levanto la vista y entonces vio unos ojos tan azules como el mar. ¿que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? o en verdad el chico estaba ahí.

—ahora me cruce por tu camino — dijo el chico sonriendo. — ¿podemos hablar?

—estamos frente a mi casa... — hablo apenada.

El chico la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el parque frente a su casa. — Ahora respóndeme Akane... ¿hay algo entre los dos? o los niegas... — pregunto en un tono serio.

—¡mira Ranma! por favor ándate. — hablo nerviosa mirándolo a los ojos.

—¡no me voy a ir Akane, me cruce por tu camino! — grito — cambie... ¡dime algo! ¡porque quiero que me contestes ahora! ¡porque actúas como si nada pasara!

Sintió un nudo en su estomago al oír las palabras del chico. —porque no puede ser...

El la miro sin comprender —¡que es lo que no puede ser! ¡huyes de mi!¡qué crees que soy!

—no es por ti... no se trata de ti — aclaro la peli azul.

—entonces que es Akane... ¿estás conmigo? — pregunto.

Cerro sus ojos fuertemente negándose mentalmente a tener los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo por aquel inquietante joven.

—Akane mírame... ¿estás conmigo? — pregunto nuevamente y notablemente impaciente.

No podía más, esa chica lo estaba matando por dentro. La vio cerrar sus ojos y casi negando aquello. La paciencia que tenia estaba en su punto límite, sin poder controlarse en un impulso descontrolado acerco a la chica hacia él y la beso abruptamente, nada le importo. Al final si eso era todo al menos tendría algo que extrañar o algo en que soñar.

Enserio estaba ocurriendo eso se preguntaba la chica una y otra vez. El había ido hasta allá por ella y había ido tan lejos que hasta se había atrevido a besarla. Sintió sus suaves labios contra los suyos en un fuerte y estrepitoso contacto, aquel sentimiento que tenía se intensifico más. Sintió que sus piernas le temblaban, y por primera vez en su vida se enfrento a la sensación de estar vulnerable frente a alguien.

Se sintió en el cielo... si ella le decía que no ahora no sabría qué haría. Necesitaba que la respuesta fuera un sí, él la necesitaba tanto como al mismo aire. Estaba demasiado impaciente, pero pese a eso quiso disfrutar un poco más de aquel delicioso contacto con la chica. Quizás esa sería la primera y única vez que la besaría, la sintió temblar y entonces se alejo para mirar la reacción de la chica.

Ella toco inmediatamente sus labios y busco los ojos del oji azul pesé a sentirse avergonzada.

—Akane... ¿podemos salir? — pregunto nuevamente Ranma. — "porque lo piensa tanto..."

Pasaron unos segundos y al no haber respuesta el chico empezó a marcharse, pero antes de dar su quinto paso, una voz lo detuvo. — Ranma... — dijo la chica acercándose. — sí quiero... — respondió para luego ver una sonrisa en la cara del chico.

Sabía que ya tenía que marcharse o le causaría problemas a la chica, así que comenzó a caminar hacia su auto con una sonrisa que le duraría el resto del día.

* * *

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente paso a buscarla, estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera le importo despertar antes de lo normal. La miraba embelesado parecía que todo se trataba de un sueño.

Llego al estacionamiento y aparco el auto, ella bajo lentamente y se detuvo nerviosa. vio a Ranma acercarse, su cuerpo temblaba debido a esa nueva experiencia para ella.

Estiro su mano ofreciéndola a la joven que lo miraba insegura, sonrió y vio que ella se relajaba un poco, le pareció muy tierna debido a lo nerviosa que se veía, sus movimientos eran casi robóticos hasta que le dio la mano, se sentía cálida y suave. hasta ese pequeño contacto con la joven le parecía mágico e irreal.

Lo miro a los ojos buscando algo de seguridad que encontró apenas poso su vista en aquellas perlas azules del chico, comenzaron a caminar al interior del campus hasta llegar al casino.

A lo lejos estaban los inseparables amigos de Ranma conversando en una mesa mientras bebían un café y una soda.

— Ya no me preocupo por Akane ahora... no te preocupes la dejare en paz—miro la cara de Ryoga poco convencido— enserio, la dejaré tranquila.

El chico pudo divisar la pareja a lo lejos y sonrió — Akane cambia la historia... — dijo.

Volteo su mirada para ver la pareja que se dirigían hacia ellos tomados de las manos, su cara palideció y sintió una profunda mezcla entre tristeza y rabia. Los chicos se sentaron y el oji azul la miro preocupado. —Akari ¿estás bien? — pregunto debido a que la chica no se veía bien.

—Estaba bien... ahora esta rara — contó Ryoga — ¿qué es lo que sucede contigo Akari?

La chica trato de fingir indiferencia y logró con dificultad hablar. — nada... estoy bien, me duele el estomago. —

—ah... ¡mira! esta así por la digestión. — dijo con sarcasmo y humor. — toma un poco de agua, que sea fría...

—¿quieres una pastilla? — pregunto Akane causando una leve risa en Ryoga.

—no te preocupes, voy al baño —dijo levantándose de la silla la joven peli verde.

Furiosa corrió entre los pasillos hasta llegar al tocador, entro de un solo portazo a uno de los cubículos para sentarse sobre la tapa de un WC y llorar con frustración.

La hora del término de sus clases había llegado, en cuanto puso un pie fuera del salón pudo verlo venir hacia ella sonrió y entonces recordó la actitud anterior de su supuesta amiga. Sabía que Akari tenía sentimientos por el más allá de una simple amistad.

—Akane... no le hagas caso — dijo poniéndose frente a la chica para que esta lo viera a los ojos.

La chica asombrada por lo asertivo del muchacho no pudo evitar reír. — ¿ahora lees la mente?

—Quizás... — bromeo. — ignora a los demás...

— lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. — suspiro.

— no importa, ¿está bien? — pregunto. — nunca he estado mejor — dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la muchacha.

Ella sonrió, Ranma era tan considerado con ella. Y antes le había parecido una persona completamente desconsiderada. — está bien... — acepto resignada.

Se tomaron de las manos y continuaron caminando por el pasillo hasta toparse con la chica peli verde que parecía un poco mejor a como estaba en la mañana.

—Ranma... ¿a dónde iras a festejar? — pregunto.

—¿festejar? — repitió la peli azul. — no habrá ningún festejo. — aclaro.

— Akane por favor... todos vimos el proceso de su relación, es como si volviera a nacer ¿no? — dijo Akari.

Ranma miro a Akari un poco confundido, nunca terminaba de conocer a la chica.

— y ahora a ¿qué harán? — pregunto insidiosa la peli verde.

—Akane debe ir a su casa... — respondió Ranma.

Ella rió — el primer día que aburrido...

Ranma estaba comenzando a entender las intenciones de la chica así que quiso ignorarla. —Vamos Akane te llevo a casa — dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a la chica.

—¿Ranma no se supone que iríamos a tu casa a estudiar hoy? — preguntó viendo como la cara de la joven de cabellos azulados comenzaba a cambiar de la felicidad a una más seria.

— Primero iré a dejar a Akane a su casa y luego vemos eso con Ryoga... — respondió Ranma cortante y comenzando a enfadarse.

—¡ay Akane! lo siento me olvide de las obligaciones que Ranma tiene contigo, no me lo tomes a mal es costumbre... — hablo — Ranma no tenia novias en la Universidad antes, siempre salía con chicas que encontraba en el bar ¿ya sabes?

Hacia eso para molestarlos estaba seguro, no entendía si era su amiga o enemiga en ese minuto. Ya había perdido su paciencia con ella, como es que le decía esas cosas a Akane.

Eso la había molestado era tan insidiosa aquella mujer. — Bueno eres lista, te acostumbraras... — dijo para mirar a Ranma notablemente molesta — me iré sola... disfruta con tus amigos... nos vemos mañana — dijo para luego marcharse.

* * *

Estaban en casa de la madre de Ranma estudiando para los exámenes, cada uno con su respectivo notebook sobre la mesa. La casa era enorme y silenciosa, ninguno hablaba y el momento se volvió extrañamente incomodo.

El chico de la trenza marcaba insistente el celular de Akane sin respuesta alguna. Miro nuevamente su teléfono decepcionado y lo puso sobre la mesa, todo esto en vista de Akari.

—¿no contesta? — pregunto la chica.

— no ha de escuchar seguramente... — respondió Ranma.

Sonrió para sí misma. — No creo que te pueda contestar... esta con su familia y son tan estrictos con ella... que prefiere no hablarte, seguro tendrás toda una experiencia... — dijo lo ultimo con un notorio sarcasmo, atrayendo la vista del distraído Ryoga.

Ya estaba al límite con la chica. — ¿a qué te refieres? — pregunto molesto.

— creo que todo esto es nuevo para ti, horas restringidas... no verla cuando quieras... creo que ya te olvidaste de eso hace tiempo... —

—no tengo porque quejarme Akari — respondió Ranma levantando una ceja.

—Eres demasiado agresivo para ser un hombre que no se queja... — añadió sarcástica.

Frunció el ceño y trato de controlarse para no gritar a la chica. — Akari... ¿qué te sucede?¿cual es tu problema? ¿es conmigo o con Akane? — pregunto atacante.

— Debes soñar... no me pasa nada, o es que acaso tu novia es muy sensible— aclaro.

— Mira Akari, ya no soy un niño... todo el día anduviste extraña. — cerro de golpe su notebook y la miro desafiante. — ¡¿qué te molesta y lo arreglamos?!

— solo digo lo que pienso Ranma... — respondió la chica.

Vio la cara de su amigo y noto que ya era hora de intervenir, cerro de golpe su notebook provocando un sonido que llamo la atención de los dos peleadores y se levanto de su silla. — Basta... ya se les derritió el cerebro ¿o qué? —los regaño— íbamos a estudiar... — termino para comenzar a irse.

—¿qué haces? — pregunto Ranma extrañado por la reacción de su amigo.

— tengo mejores cosas que hacer — concluyo para irse.

Apenas vio salir al chico decidió tomar la misma actitud y seguirle. No quería estar más ahí o seguramente terminaría peleando con Ranma.

* * *

Los días habían pasado velozmente y los exámenes habían concluido, las cosas entre Ranma y ella iban mejor que nunca, llevaban casi un mes juntos. El era caballeroso, preocupado y cariñoso con ella. Se sentía muy feliz de poder compartir tiempo con él, pesé a que solo estaban juntos en la Universidad.

Estaba en su cuarto pensando con temor que ya era hora de contarle al joven que ella era pobre, pero como se lo tomaría. Le asustaba la idea de que se alejara de ella porque era la hija de un conserje o qué pensará que era una trepadora y solo lo quería por su dinero. Suspiro pesadamente y se recostó sobre su pequeña cama nuevamente, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando noto que su celular estaba sonando, abrió los ojos pesadamente y lo contesto.

—Akane... — escucho una voz algo llorosa a través del celular.

Se reincorporo y se sentó en la orilla de su cama. El tono de su voz la había preocupado.

—¿qué pasa Ukyo? — pregunto despacio para que no escuchara nadie dentro de su casa.

—Estoy embarazada... — termino de contar aquella voz mientras se escuchaba un llanto.

¿Cómo? ¿había escuchado bien? no entendía nada, pero sabía que tenía algo que hacer y su deber era estar cerca de su amiga y ayudarla en aquel momento. — calma Ukyo... no llores, iré a tu casa... — termino para oír un "ven rápido", miro la hora eran las cinco de la tarde, podía estar aunque sea un rato con ella.

No podía ser una broma ahora, estaba segura que eso real. Pero como es que había pasado algo así y con quién si su amiga nunca se le veía con personas más que con ella en la Universidad.  
Termino de vestirse, hablo con Kasumi y emprendió su camino hacia la casa de Ukyo, tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo esto...

* * *

Los dos jóvenes estaban disfrutando de un par de tragos mientras se encontraban en aquel enorme departamento de Ranma. Estaba serio sentado en el sofá, mientras miraba a su amigo que parecía no quitar la vista de su teléfono, esté sonreía estúpidamente observando un mensaje que había recibido.

Eran palabras tan simples pero importantes para el " Te extraño" decía aquel simple mensaje. Se sintió enternecido con eso y sonreía sin poder evitarlo, ella lo hacía tan feliz con tan poco.

—Mírate Ranma... mira lo que te ha hecho... — dijo Ryoga mirando a su amigo.

—Bueno tu estarías igual... — pronuncio mientras tomaba un sorbo de aquel trago que compartían.

—¿yo? no... — hablo — ni de broma...

—Eso pensaba también... — aclaro— fue... como la primera vez que una mujer me parecía imposible...

—así que quieres que desee lo imposible... — murmuro.

—Solo piensas que no puedes ir detrás de cualquier mujer que quieras—hablo el chico de la trenza—sabiendo que hay muchas más mujeres y así es, pensaba... pero de pronto alguien llega y se vuelve especial, única y distinta de las demás. — bebió un poco más de su vaso. — eso me pasa desde que la vi.

— me alegro por ti Ranma... — pronuncio Ryoga mientras bebía su vaso de un solo sorbo. — Me gusta Akari... —soltó sin pensar.

Abrió sus ojos exageradamente y se quedo mirando al chico del colmillo. Eso lo había impactado verdaderamente, es que nunca pudo creer que su mejor amigo no le dijera eso antes y además estaban hablando de Akari. Porque no lo había notado antes que idiota era, si siempre fue tan lógico. Desde niños el siempre andaba tras ella protegiéndola de todo.

 **Continuara...**


	5. De Amor a Decepción

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia al 100% debido a que me base en "Adini Feriha Koydum" , Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 5: "De amor a Decepción"  
**

* * *

Esa mañana todo sucedía muy rápido y así es como ellas se encontraban en un local cercano a la Universidad, esperaban a un chico para ver como resolverían el pequeño "problema" en el que estaban.

—" _Tarda demasiado_ " — pensó la peli azul mientras miraba insistente la entrada del lugar.

A su lado se encontraba Ukyo algo nerviosa y preocupada, como es que había sido tan descuidada. Y ahora Akane lo sabía todo, se sintió avergonzada pero comprendía que la chica era de confianza y que no diría a nadie lo que le sucedía.

 **/ Flashback /**

Abrió la puerta de su enorme casa para encontrarse con los ojos avellana de Akane que le miraban asustada. — pasa... estoy sola, papá está de viaje inaugurando un nuevo restaurant.— pronuncio Ukyo.

— Ukyo... ¿es cierto, lo que me contaste? — pregunto la chica seria.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de responder. — sí...

—¿Quién es el padre? — dijo mientras la miraba con preocupación.

—Es un chico con el que solo salgo para ya tu sabes... — dijo avergonzada — esto no le importa además el, ama a otra persona...

—¿pero quién es? — volvió a preguntar Akane.

 **/ Fin del FlashBack /**

Lo vio entrar por las puertas automáticas, ya era hora estaba tardando demasiado para estar al lado de la Universidad.

—Lamento la demora, pero no pude escaparme antes... — dijo el muchacho. — ¿qué es lo que sucede que me citan aquí?

—Ryoga... estoy embarazada. — dijo cabizbaja Ukyo.

—¿qué? — el chico quedo impactado ante aquella respuesta, pero no dudo en su palabra en ningún momento.

Lo vio ponerse pálido, la noticia lo había afectado más de lo que pensó.

 **/FlashBack /**

—¿Ryoga? — dijo la chica sin poder evitarlo.

—Somos amigos con Ran-chan desde el preescolar, también fui amiga de Akari pero... ella odiaba que los chicos me pusieran atención. —dijo con pesar. — entonces para no tener problemas preferí alejarme de ellos cuando estábamos por entrar a preparatoria. —agrego — no puedo tener este hijo... y sola no puedo hacerlo.

 **/Fin del FlashBack/**

Salieron del lugar juntas y aunque Ukyo no deseaba tener el bebé al igual que Ryoga sentía mucha pena y no lograba dejar de llorar.

—No llores tanto Ukyo... cálmate.

—Es que no puedo creer aun que esto esté sucediendo — pronuncio apenas. — el tampoco lo quiere así que aunque me duela tendré que hacerlo Akane...

La joven la miraba un poco temerosa y preocupada por las palabras de la chica, sabía a qué se refería con eso. Tembló al pensar en lo que la chica haría, pero era su decisión. Lo que ella pudiera opinar al respecto no cambiaría en nada eso.

* * *

Estaban en casa de Ranma terminando el proyecto de la Universidad, el joven junto a sus amigos el joven de la bandana se encontraba preocupado por lo sucedido con Ukyo, miraba la pantalla de su notebook pero no lograba concentrarse. Pero tendría que ocultar aquello, Akari ya estaba mirándolo con extrañeza, la chica lo conocía mejor que nadie... después de todo ser amigos desde los tres años tenía que servirle de algo. Su celular empezó a sonar y se alejo para contestar.

—Hola Ryoga, soy Akane... ¿como estas?

—¿Tu como crees? — respondió pesadamente.

—Mira Ryoga se que debes sentirte mal pero créeme Ukyo está peor que tu... — oyó

—Me lo imagino — dijo el chico recomponiendo un poco su genio.

—Esto es muy complicado para ella, me lo conto a mi pero la verdad es que necesita de ti...

— ¿y qué quiere? — pregunto el chico con indiferencia.

—Que no actúes así por ejemplo, no puedes culparla solo a ella por esto... — escucho a través del teléfono.

—Debió protegerse ella me dijo que lo hacia Akane — dijo el joven molesto, sin notar que Akari estaba justo tras él.

Solo pudo escuchar el nombre de la chica y nada antes. Que hablaba con ella y porque lo hacía lejos de ellos, algo escondía y ella lo descubriría.

—Si no confías en ella no podrán solucionarlo — escucho el chico de la bandana para girar y toparse justamente con la mirada inquisitiva de Akari.

—Está bien... te llamaré más tarde ¿De acuerdo? — pronuncio para cortar la llamada.

Vio a la chica que lo miraba con postura de querer una explicación. — ¿con quién hablas? — pregunto la chica de cabello verde.

— Deja de cuestionar — respondió el ofuscado chico.

— Ryoga, te pregunte con quien hablas... — reitero la chica.

—Akari —dijo desafiante para agregar— hablaba con un amigo de la preparatoria...

La chica lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y el ambiente se había puesto tenso entre los dos muchachos.

—¡oigan! ¡ oigan! —dijo Ranma captando la atención de los dos. — Tenemos trabajo que hacer y ustedes están ahí divirtiéndose... y mi novia no contesta el teléfono... — dijo quejándose.

Ryoga se limito solo a volver al trabajo, mientras que la chica lo observaba de lejos con cara inquisitiva, algo se traía entre manos ese chico y ella lo iba a descubrir. Tarde o temprano lo sabría y de algo sí que estaba segura, Akane estaba metida en eso y si eso la beneficiaba podía ser bastante bueno. Al final quería separar a Ranma de ella y tenía una buena intuición sobre eso.

* * *

Se encontraba en una cafetería cercana a la universidad esperando a Ryoga, tenía que ayudar a su amiga y si hablando con el chico podía hacerlo, ¿porque no? Estaba muy preocupada por los dos muchachos y no podía dejarlos solos en una situación así, era una difícil situación para los dos jóvenes.

El joven llego y la saludo cordialmente, pidió un café para acompañar a la chica que bebía un te rojo.

— Esta situación es ridícula... — Hablo Akane. — ustedes dos deben hablar, llámala y hablen pero por favor cambia tu actitud de indiferencia y de solo culparla ella.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? la he llamado y no contesta... — dijo para luego agregar— ya le dije que haré lo que sea necesario para resolver el problema. — miro a la chica que lo miraba seria. — ahora llámala... hablaremos y la escuchare.

Ella saco su celular para marcar el numero de su amiga. — no contesta...

—Akane encuéntrala... quiero terminar esto hoy... — concluyo, para luego ver a la chica marcharse.

Estaba algo irritada con el chico, paso rápido hacia su salón de clases pero antes de que pudiera entrar a clases en el pasillo se encontró con Ranma y Akari que estaban conversando.

— Buenos días... — saludo Ranma — Akane, ¿no estabas en clases? — pregunto.

La chica se puso nerviosa, no había recordado que le había dicho al joven por teléfono antes que estaría en clases antes que él y que no la fuera a buscar para que descansara. — Estuve, pero la clase termino antes y fui por un te afuera. — respondió nerviosa.

—así... — dijo Akari. Cuando luego vio a Ryoga pasar al pasillo en la misma dirección por la que venía la joven de cabellos azulados justo antes. — ¡Oh! Ryoga también llego, ahora estamos completos... — agrego la chica con sarcasmo.

—¡Hola! — saludó el chico de la bandana.

El ambiente se tenso un poco. Pero todo comenzaba a calzar en la mente de la peli-verde algo sucedía ahí y lo que fuera que fuese ella lo iba a descubrir...

* * *

Estaba esperando fuera del salón de clases de la chica de cabello azulado, quería saber si tenía noticias de Ukyo, ya que ese día no había asistido a clases y se negaba a conversar con él. Apenas vio a la salir de la sala la intercepto.

—Akane... ¿Supiste algo de Ukyo? — pregunto preocupado.

— su teléfono está apagado parece... — respondió, pero justo en ese momento recibió un mensaje de texto. — Es Ukyo dice que hablaran pero no quiere estar sola contigo.

—Tendrás que estar con nosotros de nuevo... — dijo el chico.

En ese instante la chica de cabellos verdes los vio y se detuvo en un lugar cercano para escuchar pero sin visión de ellos.

—¿dónde nos vemos ? — pregunto Akane.

—No lo sé... puede ser en la cafetería donde nos vimos antes... — respondió el joven. — es un buen lugar...

—Está bien...

— Llámame cuando termines, espérame en la puerta trasera y nos vamos juntos... —hablo— muchas gracias Akane...

—No hay de que lo hago por Ukyo — dijo sonriendo, para luego irse.

Ellos iban a juntarse solos, ¿eso lo sabía Ranma? pensó Akari mientras veía irse a los dos chicos. Velozmente fue al casino para buscar al chico de la trenza que se encontraba en una mesa hablando con Hiroshi y Daisuke.

—¡Ranma! —dijo para captar la visión del chico— tenemos que hablar...

* * *

Ya era de tarde y las clases habían terminado, se fueron a la cafetería como habían quedado pero la chica de cabello castaño no llegaba. Decidió llamarla Akane pero molesta recibió una noticia que no esperaba por parte de la chica para luego dársela al impaciente chico.

—Dice que no vendrá...

—me lo imagine... esta molesta conmigo. — dijo viendo a la chica molesta— Ukyo no hizo nada de lo que no quisiera... espero que lo comprendas.

Lejos de ellos en un vehículo los observaban un par de jóvenes que los conocían muy bien.

— Mira ¿quién está ahí? — hablo Akari que mantenía el auto detenido.

Vio a los dos chicos a lo lejos y respondió. — ¿que estarán haciendo? — soltó sin pensar.

—No lo sé... llama a Akane — dijo la joven con tono pesado.

—¿por qué crees que tendría que llamarla? — dijo para intentar abrir la puerta— está ahí vamos...

— no hagas eso Ranma, hazme caso llámale— ordeno. — y pregúntale donde esta...

El chico la miro sin entender, pero le obedeció. Saco su teléfono y le marco, a lo lejos vio a la chica contestar su teléfono — ¿como estas? ¿donde estas? — dijo el joven de la trenza.

—Trabajando... estoy en el trabajo. — respondió Akane a través del celular. — ¿hablamos después?

—¿Estas en el trabajo? — pregunto no entendiendo porque la chica le había dicho eso. — hablamos después...

La chica vio la cara de indignación el muchacho y sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada. — en el trabajo hahaha— dijo para agregar. — anda llámale a Ryoga pregúntale ¿dónde está? de hecho sabes que... mejor iré —dijo la chica soltándose el cinturón de seguridad.

En un impulso el chico la detuvo — no Akari. — ordeno el chico. — conduce.

Se puso el cinturón nuevamente y viendo el rostro desencajado del muchacho encendió la marcha del vehículo para retirarse del lugar.

La chica se sintió algo mal por mentirle a Ranma, pero ellos le pidieron discreción sobre el tema. Lamento aquello y Ryoga noto esto.

—Hicimos que mintieras por esto... — miro a la chica que lo miraba molesta — no fue correcto, ni siquiera tienes tiempo para estar con Ranma y ahora tienes que lidiar con... — no alcanzo a terminar cuando fue interrumpido por la chica.

— ¡no se trata de hablar de mi relación! —dijo molesta— hablemos de Ukyo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza. — Que quieres que te diga Akane... ella aun no llega... ¿qué quieres hacer?, ¿dónde está Ukyo? Quieres que te diga algo y luego se lo digas a ella y luego ella te dirá algo para mi... Akane no puedes ser una mensajera. — dijo el chico taciturnamente.

Bebió su café de golpe. — ¿podemos irnos? — pregunto irritada.

— Sí, si vas a casa te llevo...

—no, tengo que ir a trabajar... — dijo la chica mientras se ponía su abrigo — puedes dejarme en el camino...

* * *

Se detuvieron cerca de un faro que daba visión al mar, siempre que necesitaba pensar iba a ese lugar. Miro el mar en busca de alguna respuesta para lo que había sucedido.  
La chica de cabellos verdes se acerco hasta él para empezar a hablar.

—Te das cuenta... ¿lo que sucede? — pregunto poniéndose frente al joven—¡¿Ranma te das cuenta de lo que viste?! — reitero.

—Lo que vi Akari... no tiene ningún sentido para mí

—Ella te mintió, no estaba Trabajando... — asevero — los dos lo vimos... Los dos, los dos te han mentido y no tiene sentido ¿qué te sucede? — grito la chica.

—¡no me presiones! Debo pensar, necesito analizar esto... — dijo el chico para mirar a Akari enfadado—Lo que tu estas creyendo no puede ser, Ryoga, Ryoga y Akane... hay una explicación. ¡debe haberla!

La chica lo miro no creyendo la reacción del joven—¡sí está bien! Tal vez planean tu fiesta de cumpleaños... ¡que es en dos meses! — grito con sarcasmo. — Reacciona. — agrego finalmente para luego irse del lugar.

Se sentía mal de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que lo que decía Akari fuera cierto, se trataba de su mejor amigo y su novia... tenía que creer que había una razón para que eso tuviera una explicación razonable, no podían engañarlo así.

Miro el mar nuevamente y hundió su mirada en las olas en busca de una respuesta para esa situación.

* * *

Estaba en el casino pensando mientras bebía una soda, ya había tomado una decisión referente a lo sucedido el día anterior. Se sentó pesadamente en una de las mesas del lugar y empezó a juguetear con el embase de la bebida. Pudo ver a Akari sentarse frente a él y la saludo para luego mantener silencio.

Rompió aquel molesto silencio con una pregunta. — y bueno Ranma, ¿qué harás? — pregunto.

La miro irritado porque sabía que haría esa pregunta, pero no pensó que fuera tan directa al hacerlo. —Akari, te pido un favor... no toques el tema hasta que yo lo haga... — dijo demandante.

— realmente me decepcionas — pronuncio la chica por lo bajo.

— lamento confiar en el hombre al que llamo amigo, y lamento confiar en mi novia... — aseveró el muchacho.

—entonces haremos como que no lo vimos, acaso no te importa que se vean en secreto...

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y hablo un poco más alto de lo normal para regañar a la chica — ¡Akari basta!

— Ranma si confías tanto en ellos porque no preguntas. — dijo haciendo pensar al chico — porque no les dices que los viste... — la expresión del chico la hizo sentir más confiada y agrego. — tienes miedo de enfrentar la verdad no es así...

El chico suspiro y guardo silencio para pensar en el tema.

— silencio, buena respuesta... — dijo para ver como se acercaba la joven de cabello azulado. — ah... Akane ¿has trabajado demasiado?

Se sentó al lado de Ranma y respondió—no, no pude dormir anoche...

— se te ve en la cara... ¿no Ranma? — dijo para ver como el chico asentía con la cabeza lentamente.

nervioso hablo — Te llame ayer... no respondiste. tampoco regresaste mi llamada...

—era tarde... — dijo la joven sintiendo que el ambiente se tornaba algo denso.

—me voy — hablo Akari para retirarse del lugar. — los dejo... mi estomago anda sensible últimamente.

Cuando la chica estuvo lejos pregunto. — ¿qué sucede Ranma?

— No sucede nada... — aclaro poco convincente el chico

—¡bien! debo ir a clases... nos vemos — dijo retirándose.

Sintió desconfianza nuevamente pese a que estaba seguro de su decisión, Akari le había recordado nuevamente esa sensación de inseguridad y desconfianza que había sentido el día anterior.

Se encontraba en el pasillo caminando mientras hablaba con Ryoga sobre Ukyo.

— Necesito desahogarme un poco referente a esto — dijo el chico.

— No, No puedes contarle a Ranma... se lo prometiste a Ukyo — agrego Akane.

—Está bien Akane... mantendré mi promesa — hablo apenado mientras se acercaban donde estaban sus demás amigos.

Ranma los vio con resentimiento a lo lejos, al verlos juntos nuevamente se volvía a sentir preso de la inseguridad.

—¿de qué hablan amigos? — dijo Ryoga mientras se sentaba.

—estamos hablando de un tema interesante... se llama "los secretos" — anuncio Akari.

—¡oh! mi tema favorito — agrego el chico de la bandana sin saber a qué se refería su amiga, y provocando la molestia de Ranma.

—mi ex novio me engaño con una de mis mejores amigas... — dijo Sayuri.

—¿por qué te lo diría? — pregunto Ryoga.

—¿no debería? — dijo Ranma.

—por supuesto que no — hablo el chico de la bandana. —cuando te descubren debes negar todo lo que sucedió, incluso si te encuentran en la cama... que no había pasado tiempo si es tan valiente porque no te lo dijo antes. —miro a la chica.

—lo sé, es un idiota — respondió Sayuri.

—yo no pienso así, nunca sabes cuando perderás a tu amado... el culpable no ha sido él creo que tu amiga fue la que te traiciono... es una cualquiera — dijo Akari mirando a Ryoga para luego ver a Ranma que se mostraba incomodo con el tema.

—nos vamos... — hablo Ranma parándose de la silla mirando a Akane.

—Está bien... — dijo tomando su mano —¿ a dónde iremos? — pregunto caminando hacia la salida junto a Ranma, siendo observados por los demás.

Sayuri se fue del lugar para dejar a Akari hablar con Ryoga.

— ¿qué pasa? — pregunto el chico.

— Ryoga dime... ¿qué ocultas?

—Estás jugando al detective...

—Solo dímelo — pidió la chica.

El joven rodo sus ojos y suspiro. — ¿cómo lo averiguaste? — pregunto.

—Eres un descarado — recrimino la joven. — no puedo creerlo, Ryoga ¿qué te ha hecho esa chica?

—No sé cómo te enteraste pero si le dices a alguien sobre lo nuestro

—No puedo creerlo...

—Akari, no debiste haberte enterado... no digas una palabra. — amenazo Ryoga. — esto es entre ella y yo Akari... ¡escuchaste!

—¿Enserio? Está bien, eso quieres... — hablo — jamás hablarías esto con Ranma ¡cierto!

— Y para que quieres involucrar a Ranma... — dijo el chico sin entender.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — pregunto Akari.

— Ya tengo suficientes problemas Akari... ahora no quiero lidiar con lo que él tenga que decirme... no quiero hacerlo entiende.

—En verdad no puedo creerlo — dijo la chica.

—Mira Akari ya no quiero escucharte, tengo demasiados dramas para que tú me fastidies — Pronuncio Ryoga antes de irse del lugar.

Definitivamente los dos no hablaban de lo mismo, pero ambos no se percataban de aquello.

* * *

Se encontraba como siempre sentada mirando sus revistas mientras una joven de cabello castaño y largo limpiaba el lugar. Se lamento luego de dar vuelta unas páginas sin poder observar al chico que buscaba impreso en el papel.

—¡no puedo encontrar ni una noticia sobre él! — grito frustrada la chica de cabellos purpura.

—Tranquila — dijo Kasumi sonriendo.

—Se supone que debería de estar en alguna... esto no es bueno. — dijo la joven. — si desapareció de la vida nocturna, significa que Ranma tiene una relación seria con alguien...

Kasumi abrió sus ojos sorprendida— " _Ranma ese nombre era como el del chico que había llamado a Akane hace tiempo_ " —pensó mirando a Shampoo.

—estoy segura... conozco a las celebridades — dijo alzando su dedo índice.

Miro fotos del chico a un lado de la joven y pronuncio. — es un joven apuesto, seguro que conoce a alguien. — tomo la revista para ver más de cerca al chico impreso en esta.

—claro... el al final conocer a chica diferente que hacer sentir diferente o especial—pronuncio— el abandonar todo por ella y así poder estar siempre con ella para siempre.

—para siempre... — dijo Kasumi pensando en su hermana. — eso espero... suena tan lindo — sonrió.

* * *

Detuvo el auto fuera de aquel hotel en donde se encontraba el club, los malos recuerdos de esa noche no la dejaron en paz y pregunto molesta al joven a su lado. —¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Akane... hay que olvidar esa noche, fue solo un error...

—ya lo hice... yo, ya he olvidado lo que sucedió ahí dentro — dijo molesta — aunque...

— aquí lo arreglaremos...

— se ve diferente... — pronuncio.

— no es diferente — dijo riendo mientras salía del auto— solo cambia de día.

Entraron al hotel y se dirigieron a una especie de restorán dentro de este. Todo era tan elegante y hermoso pensó la chica mientras se sentaba en una mesa que le indico el oji-azul.

—Todos me miran como si me recordaran — dijo con voz baja la joven.

—Esta gente se involucra en la vida nocturna por decirlo así, estas cosas son normales para ellos. — hablo Ranma — olvidan lo que vivieron un día atrás.

—tú eres parte de ellos... — pronuncio la chica mirándolo. — ¿lo olvidas?

—así es... — respondió. — olvido todo, excepto a ti...

La chica se sonrojo furiosamente por aquellas últimas palabras del joven. Quiso que ese minuto no se acabará nunca y pensó como hacerlo, busco en su bolso y saco su celular para sacar una foto.

— ¿qué haces? —pregunto el chico sonriendo.

—no te muevas... — ordeno la chica mientras sacaba la fotografía. — así no te olvidaré...

Un hombre se acerco rápidamente hasta la mesa en donde los jóvenes se encontraban tranquilos.

—¡hola chicos! — saludo cordial. — buen provecho.

La joven miro al hombre y luego a Ranma no entendiendo ese abuso de confianza del extraño. El hombre mayor pudo ver la mirada de la chica y luego miro a Ranma que lo miraba algo extrañado de su presencia.

Movió la cabeza — Gracias papá. — pronunció mientras el hombre miraba a la chica y luego a él. — Akane — dijo el chico indicando a la joven.

— Sí... parece que le gusto el lugar... hahaha — dijo el hombre. — pero parece no gustarle la comida —miro el plato de la chica.

— No, no al contrario. —dijo sonriendo la joven.

— yo invitaré el postre... — sonrió — y no olviden pagar la cuenta — bromeo. — ¡eh! por cierto Ranma el chico que choco tu auto pago un poco del dinero, lo pagara en abonos... claro que solo pago el dinero de los neumáticos... hahaha... este año pagaron los neumáticos el próximo las ventanas...

Se sintió incomoda por aquellas palabras del hombre, estaba hablando así de su Primo. Era tan despectivo para decir todas esas cosas que se sintió indignada.

Ranma se sentía incomodo por todo eso y recordó cuando la chica se había molestado con él por las burlas de sus amigos. — te puedo pedir un gran favor, puedes irte y dejarnos comer. — dijo molesto.

—ah, está bien... buen día... — dijo el hombre retirándose del lugar.

La chica estaba demasiado molesta y aunque su autocontrol estuvo a punto de terminarse no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda.

Noto que algo sucedía en su semblante. — ¿qué tienes? — pregunto.

—¿podemos irnos? — dijo.

Miro el plato de la joven que estaba casi intacto — ¿no terminaras?

—no... no puedo... tengo que irme. —añadió.

— está bien... —pronuncio.

Salieron del lugar y se subieron al auto sin pronunciar una palabra, la chica se sentía como en otro mundo después de lo que paso con el padre del chico. Nuevamente recordó aquella muralla invisible que la separaba de Ranma. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban fuera de su casa.

—llegamos— dijo el chico llamando la atención de la joven.

— cierto... — pronuncio Akane.

—No pudimos pasar tiempo a solas... —murmuro Ranma.

—Eso creo...

—Necesito... estar a solas contigo y que hablemos — hablo el joven serio.

—Sé que he estado muy ocupada... no sé... no hemos pasado tiempo juntos. — pronuncio algo triste.

Sintió que esas palabras habían sonado sinceras y entonces recordó lo de Ryoga, eso le estaba afectando pero no quería arruinar las cosas. La chica vio su cambio de expresión y pregunto preocupada. —¿pasa algo?

—No nada... estoy bien. — miro a la chica — ¿podemos hablar antes de que vayas a tu casa?

—No puedo ya estoy atrasada y no quiero tener problemas con papá — respondió.

—Cuando deje de trabajar en el restorán del padre de Ukyo tendré más tiempo para ti, lo prometo. — dijo sonriendo.

Se aproximo hasta él para darle un suave beso en la mejilla y se despidió. Suspiro pesadamente el muchacho para verla marchar, no sabía porque no le había preguntado sobre lo de Ryoga. Pero estaba seguro que tenía que confiar...

* * *

Entrenaba arduamente en el gimnasio, estaba terminando de utilizar la piscina cuando se salió para tomar una toalla y vio a ese hombre molesto que tenía por padre mirarlo serió. Genma Saotome el rey de esa enorme cadena de hoteles y clubs nocturnos. Una chica paso por su lado y vio como lo observo descaradamente de pies a cabeza.

— ¿está linda? — dijo apenas se fue la chica.

—¿qué? — pregunto sin entender a su padre.

—Puedes tener a la chica que quieras...

El joven suspiro pesadamente, ese hombre no tenia caso.

—Pero tu chica es mejor... se llama Aka...—alcanzo a decir olvidando el nombre de la chica.

—Akane. — agrego mientras comenzaba a secarse con una toalla.

—esta chica Akane... no es como las demás ¿cierto? — dijo mirando a su hijo seriamente. —pero es muy difícil contigo.

El chico frunció el ceño al oír aquello pero guardo silencio sabiendo que lo estaba provocando como siempre.

Sabía que le había dado en el clavo por como lo veía su hijo.—Las mujeres son muy peligrosas hijos, no olvides que eres un Saotome... — hablo Genma intentando darle más confianza a su hijo.

—Esto no ayuda en nada papá... — dijo frustrado el chico.

—oh... ahora le temo a Akane... — pronunció mirando la actitud de su hijo. — mi hijo necesita ayuda... — alcanzo a decir antes de que el chico le lanzara la toalla en la cara.

Enfadado volvió a lanzarse a la piscina, esa era la única forma en que lograba olvidar sus molestias entrenando.

* * *

Ya era de noche y se encontraba junto a Ryoga en su Departamento, su mente seguía siendo un nudo de preguntas referente a las ideas que Akari le había metido. Es que Akane y Ryoga... ¡no! su mente se negaba a pensar en eso y tenía que creer en ellos.

—Ryoga... lo de Akari que me dijiste el otro día. ¿es cierto? — pregunto Ranma.

— te dije que olvidaras eso... — dijo pesadamente el chico.

—si no hablabas de ella, ¿entonces de quien? — pregunto molesto.

El chico que estaba mirando su vaso dirigió su mirada hacia el oji azul. — ¿quién qué?

Se levanto un poco del sillón para mirarlo más cerca. — Ryoga, me mientes... crees que no me doy cuenta. ¡eh! ¿quién? — pregunto insistente.

—no necesitas saber su nombre amigo... — dijo Ryoga serio. — no es importante... —miro a su amigo y añadió. — hablas conmigo, pero no te ves muy bien Ranma.

—tuve un problema con Akane— mintió.

El chico de la bandana miro extrañado a su amigo. — no es la chica a la que perseguiste por un tiempo, ¿y ahora tienen problemas? —hablo el muchacho de ojos marrones—Sabias que era una chica difícil... eso es lo que realmente te atraía de ella... ¿me equivoco?

— No lo sé... — dijo Ranma preocupado.

— Lo sabes bien y Akane es una chica buena, no importa que sea una chica difícil solo sé paciente con ella. Pero si te aburres, será mejor que la dejes... antes de sentirte miserable...

Vio a su amigo y sonrió, Se sintió al menos un poco más tranquilo al ver la forma en que Ryoga le hablaba. Tenía que confiar en él.

Estaba en su cuarto estudiando cuando empezó a sonar su teléfono y la distrajo completamente de su lectura, miro su teléfono y sonrió. Era un mensaje de Ranma... "sale un minuto", la chica miro incrédula, se puso un abrigo y se dispuso a salir con la excusa de que iba a tirar la basura. Apenas cerró la puerta de la residencia lo pudo a ver frente a esta.

—¿qué pasa Ranma? — alcanzo a preguntar.

Tomo a la chica del brazo y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo para abrazarla. —Akane... no me preguntes, tampoco hables, solo déjame estar aquí contigo... — dijo mientras disfrutaba de aquel dulce momento.

La chica sonrió ante la declaración del chico, el era tan especial...

Se alejo un poco para mirarla directo a los ojos. — ¿qué me has hecho Akane? — vio a la chica sonreírle nerviosa. — ¿qué voy a hacer? — suspiro. Alejo aquel rebelde cabello que se ponía sobre el rostro de la chica para ponerlo a un lado. —ahora eres parte de mi vida... me estoy enamorando. — confeso.

Al escuchar lo último se congelo completamente, solo sentía su corazón en ese momento que no paraba de agitarse. Sonrió nerviosamente para luego acercarse un poco a él, pudo sentir su olor claramente era tan masculino aquella esencia y se alejo antes de embriagarse de él.

—Me tengo que ir... si no tendré problemas... — dijo con pena dando la vuelta para dirigirse a la residencia. — nos vemos Ranma...

—nos vemos... — pronuncio el chico algo decepcionado.

* * *

Se encontraba en aquel cuarto de hospital acompañando a su amiga en ese difícil momento, habían tomado esa compleja decisión pero no había nada que ella pudiese hacer más que acompañar a su amiga en ese momento. Ryoga estaba afuera del cuarto debido a que su amiga se negaba a verlo. — Gracias por estar conmigo ahora... — pronuncio apenas Ukyo.

—Es lo que se debe hacer — dijo Akane antes de salir del cuarto en el cual se disponían a entrar los médicos.

Se dirigió a la sala de espera junto a Ryoga.

—¿Estas estresada también? —pregunto mirando a la chica que estaba muy pensativa.

—No... — respondió— Solo estaba recordando, que aquí en el hospital una vez me encontré con Ranma. Fue una coincidencia pero fue lindo... —dijo sonriendo.

—ya no puedo... no sé qué hago... — confeso nervioso.

Ella lo miro seria y le reclamo. — ¿no puedes? Ukyo está en una mesa de operaciones. ¡Y tú no puedes!

—No, no puedo hacerlo... lo siento, soy un animal, soy una basura... —dijo mientras le pasaba una tarjeta a la chica. —no puedo verla entiende, toma úsala y paga la cuenta del hospital.

—¿QUÉ? — grito enfadada. — ¡es una broma acaso esto termina cuando pagas la cuenta! —le puso la tarjeta a la fuerza al joven en sus manos— ¡te vas a quedar! — ordeno. —y ella te vera cuando despierte de la cirugía... eres un egoísta.

Sintió que las palabras de la chica eran como puñales, la miro y simplemente obedeció.

Las horas pasaron hasta que pudo pasar nuevamente a ver a su amiga junto a Ryoga, la miro triste y Akane se aproximo para consolarla.

—¿ya se termino? — pregunto Ukyo.

—así es... —dijo bajo la chica mientras veía que los ojos de la chica se ponían vidriosos. — no llores estoy aquí...

—no puedo ir a casa Akane... papá llega en la noche. — dijo apenada. — ¿puedo quedarme contigo? — pregunto.

—está bien... — respondió Akane. — pero, llamaré a Ranma primero debe estar preocupado.

Salió del cuarto del hospital y llamo a Ranma.

—Hola Ranma... —

—Akane ¿donde estas?. — pregunto el chico a través del celular.

—Estoy con una amiga que tiene un problema muy grave— respondió.

—¿Algo malo sucedió? — pregunto.

—Está bien solo un mal día... —respondió.

—Estoy preocupado, solo déjame ir por ti ¿quieres? — pronuncio molesto.

—Pero me encuentro con mi amiga debo estar con ella es importante...— agrego.

—Esa amiga no tiene nombre. — Hablo ofuscado.

—Su nombre es Shampoo... no te lo dije porque no la conoces... — mintió recordando el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente.

— Estoy molesto y preocupado...— contesto el chico.

—te llamo cuando este en casa, está bien...

—bueno... nos vemos. — dijo cortante.

—nos vemos — colgó la joven.

Regreso al cuarto de su amiga preocupada por su situación con Ranma, pero trato de olvidar un poco el tema. Su amiga necesitaba de ella y lo sabía.

—Ukyo, vendrá el doctor a revisarte. Te prescribirán algo y luego nos marcharemos. ¿está bien?

—iremos a tu casa... — dijo la chica.

—Es que tenemos visitas... — mintió.

—si quieres, ¿pueden ir a mi casa? Solo si te deja tu familia —dijo Ryoga.

—iré a avisarle a mi familia. — dijo la chica de cabellos azulados para dejar el lugar.

El tiempo había pasado y ya se encontraban entrando en casa de Ryoga. —¿Puedo preparar la cama?, ¿o pedir algo para comer? ¿o lo que ustedes quieran? — pregunto el chico del colmillo.

—No quiero nada, solo quiero que mantengas tu promesa y que nadie sepa de esto. — aclaro Ukyo.

—Ukyo, cumpliré la promesa. — dijo serio. — Ranma no sabe nada y jamás sabrá.

—cree en mi... —

—Prepara una cama en la sala por favor... y vete cuando Akane llegue. —ordeno la castaña.

* * *

En casa de los Tendo se ponía un poco tensa la situación debido a que no acostumbraban dejar a la chica salir a quedarse fuera.

—Kasumi por favor tengo que ir... — pidió la chica.

—Es que ya sabes... papá se va molestar... — dijo Kasumi mientras se ponía un mano en la cara preocupada.

—pero es importante... — agrego la chica.

— No puedes... — interfirió Mousse. — una chica de familia no se queda fuera como las vagabundas.

—no te metas Mousse — dijo desafiante la chica.

—Está bien Akane... pero no te quedaras, vuelve de noche. Mousse irá por ti... — dijo mirando al chico de cabello largo.

La chica sonrió y vio la cara de su primo molesta, sabía que se había fastidiado el chico por eso y seguramente su padre la iba a regañar a la vuelta, pero debía estar con su amiga.

Apenas salió llamo a Ryoga.

—Ryoga, ¿puedes venir por mi? — pregunto.

—¡Claro! Akane iré por ti ahora mismo... — respondió el joven sin darse cuenta que era observado por una curiosa muchacha de cabello verde desde un vehículo cercano.

* * *

Llegaron a casa de Ryoga de vuelta y bajaron ambos del vehículo, caminaron hasta la puerta sin fijarse en que alguien los observaba con una cámara en mano desde un lugar muy cercano.

—¡Akane! — dijo el chico.

—Fue difícil para ti ¿cierto?— pregunto preocupada.

—Lo sería... si no hubieras estado ahí para mí y para Ukyo— menciono apenado el chico de la bandana.—gracias por todo. —sonrió y la abrazo amistosamente.

Se abrazaron sin sospechar que aquello desataría un enorme caos en sus vidas, pese a que solo fue amistoso. Entraron a la casa luego de eso.

—Gracias por todo— reitero Ryoga.

—De nada... pero debo volver a mi casa a la medianoche, llega media hora antes de eso por favor— pidió la joven.

—Lo haré sin duda...—afirmo. — llámame si necesitas algo. — dijo el chico antes de irse del lugar.

Solo esperaba a que todo terminará pronto, luego de ese día ya no tendría que mentir más y todo quedaría en el pasado. Se dirigió hasta donde su amiga y espero simplemente a que las horas pasaran, comenzaba a extrañar a Ranma y seguramente podría estar más tiempo con él a otro día.

* * *

Como ya era casi habitual el joven la fue a buscar en su auto. Cuando llegaron a fuera del lugar de trabajo de Akane, se quedaron hablando dentro del vehículo debido a que aun tenía tiempo la chica.  
Ambos extrañaban mucho el estar juntos aunque fuesen solo unos pocos minutos. Ella comenzó a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, entonces el joven se armo de valor para decir. — no te vayas... — pronunció. —vámonos de aquí ¿quieres? — dijo serio el chico.

Ella no entendía bien a que se refería con eso.

—Dejemos los teléfonos... Dejemos todo atrás, olvidemos todo...

—solo tú y yo... como si no hubiera nadie. — pronuncio despacio Akane.

— vámonos, vámonos hoy mismo sin teléfono ni nada que nos ate... podemos volar y empezar a vivir...

— me gustaría que pudiéramos volar... — hablo Akane — quiero saber cómo se ve el caos estando en lo alto, desde muy lejos. — suspiro.

—Akane vámonos... — dijo el chico seriamente.

—Ranma no podemos... — pronuncio la joven mientras era observada por Ranma.

—Entiendo... es por tu familia ¿verdad? — pregunto para continuar hablando. — pero, porque importarían al irnos... cuando estemos de vuelta y todo este bien, puedes presentarme con ellos.

Ella negó con la cabeza más que para convencerlo a él, era para hacerlo así misma. — No puedo... —suspiro— si quiero... pero no puedo hacerlo, no tengo ganas de hablar con alguien... Quiero irme muy lejos de aquí, pero no puedo hacerlo... —sonrió— me encantaría... Ranma realmente quiero hacerlo —dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

La miro serio mientras esos intensos ojos avellana lo miraban y sé dio cuenta que sus palabras eran sinceras, se limito a simplemente recibir un beso en la mejilla y dejarla marchar. Ya tenía una idea sobre algo que quería hacer para poder estar un rato con ella.

Pasaron las horas y fue a buscar a la chica apenas termino su turno. Ella sonrió al ver que él la esperaba afuera y subió dentro del auto rápidamente. Apenas entro recibió un beso en la mejilla, el joven de la trenza la miro sonriente. — Bien... tienes dos horas libres ahora. — hablo Ranma.

La chica de cabellos azulados lo miro asombrada.—Te memorizaste mi horario — Sonrió.

—Digamos que solo, revise el de hoy... — se acerco hasta ella para ayudarla a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y se acerco a su oido — disfruta el camino...

—¿ por qué? — pregunto.

—Sorpresa... — dijo el chico para sacar una venda y ponerla en los ojos de la chica.

Condujo al menos veinte minutos en completo silencio hasta que llegaron al lugar que había planeado. Se bajo del vehículo para ayudar a la chica a bajar.

—Ranma dime ¿dónde estamos? — pronuncio curiosa la chica con los ojos vendados.

—Es una sorpresa, espera un poco — dijo tomando la mano de la chica para guiarla.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo algo así— hablo Akane mientras esbozaba una sonrisa por la emoción.

Siguieron caminando y la impaciencia de la joven estaba casi en el límite.

—ya casi...

—me quitaré esto de los ojos — alcanzo a decir para ser detenida por el chico.

—no hagas trampa... espera. — avanzo junto a la chica un poco más hasta que llegaron al lugar — llegamos, cuidado que hay un peldaño. — levanto un poco a la muchacha para ayudarla entrar al lugar.

—Ranma ¿qué es? — dijo Akane mientras tocaba alrededor.

Se encontraban en un pequeño aeródromo y había subido a la chica a un helicóptero, pero no pensaba decir nada hasta que estuvieran en lo más alto del cielo.

—Hay asientos, puedes sentarte — asevero el chico guiándola antes de cerrar la puerta del helicóptero.

Comenzó a moverse la hélice de la nave, para comenzar a hacer un sonido ensordecedor que impaciento más a la joven que ya se encontraba nerviosa en el lugar.

—¿y ese ruido? — pregunto inquieta.

—Ya verás en un instante. — aclaro Ranma.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alto, el chico de la trenza le quito la venda a la joven.

Ella quedo asombrada con eso, no podía creer que eso era cierto. veía toda la ciudad desde ahí, todos se veían tan pequeños y podía apreciar el hermoso paisaje desde lejos. Podía contemplar el mar desde lo alto del cielo, todo era tan mágico y esplendoroso que se sentía como capturada dentro de una película. Quiso llorar de la emoción, pero se contuvo con mucho esfuerzo. No quería opacar aquello y sonrió enormemente para apreciar todo lo que veía.

—Es hermoso ¿no? — pregunto el chico.

El la vio sonreír y sin poder evitarlo imito aquel gesto. Todo había valido la pena al ver esa deslumbrante sonrisa de la joven.

Miro al joven cuando dijo eso y luego siguió mirando hacia afuera, estaba viviendo un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar. Todo era hermoso y se sentía como en un cuento, no se dio cuenta cuando el helicóptero nuevamente estaba en tierra firme y bajaron nuevamente.

Aun no podía creer que haya podido volar, sus emociones eran tantas que no podía definir lo que sentía en ese momento. Se bajaron y miro al chico que la miraba sonriente aun.

—¿Y qué te pareció Tokyo? — dijo el oji-azul.

—Ranma, gracias que sorpresa. — hablo Akane con dificultad debido a la emoción— ver Tokyo desde arriba... estar en el aire... fue maravilloso... Te lo agradezco mucho — dijo para abrazar al chico.

Abrazo a la chica y la alejo un poco para mirarla a los ojos. — me dijiste que querías volar... lo acabamos de hacer... — pronuncio.

—¡Muchas gracias! — reitero la joven volviéndolo a abrazar.

Cuando se volvieron a abrazar quiso no soltarla más, estaba feliz de verla así de contenta. Quería estar con ella siempre en todos esos momentos en lo que pudiera compartir su felicidad. Estaba extasiado con esa mujer, se sentía como si lo hubiera embrujado por todo aquello que le hacía sentir.

Condujo hasta el estacionamiento y aparco su auto, ambos bajaron del auto para encontrarse nuevamente. Se acerco a la chica y toco delicadamente su rostro que se sentía tan suave como la seda misma, la miro a esos ojos que lo habían capturado en una especie de encanto que no lo dejaban volver a ser el de antes. — Mi amor... — pronunció embobado.

Ella sonrió avergonzada por sus palabras. — ¿siempre me llamaras así? —pregunto.

—Siempre — respondió.

—Siempre... — reitero la chica.

—Siempre. — aseguro el chico.

En un movimiento la joven se acaricio con la mano del joven el rostro, disfrutaba de aquel exquisito contacto con el muchacho en un momento que parecía mágico y único. Ella solo podía verlo a él, lo demás había desaparecido completamente.

Se acerco a ella y la miro un segundo en busca de una aprobación para lo que deseaba hacer, pudo ver que ella se acercaba y accedía a ese pequeño roce que sucedió lentamente. Sus labios apenas se tocaron, quería disfrutar lentamente de ese delicioso momento y cuando se dispuso a querer intensificar aquella caricia algo los interrumpió.

La chica escucho el teléfono y se separo un poco del chico que la miro con decepción. — tu teléfono suena — dijo ella.

Maldijo mentalmente aquel dichoso aparato tecnológico. Saco el celular de su bolsillo y vio el nombre de la persona que había acabado con aquel intimo momento. — Es Akari...

—Contéstalo... puede ser alguna emergencia. — dijo Akane mientras que miraba al chico que tenía pocos ánimos de hacerlo. — hazlo...

Levanto de a poco su celular hasta contestar y ponerlo en su oreja aceptando que ese momento se había perdido completamente. — Dime Akari...

—¿donde estas? ¿ qué haces? — pregunto la peli-verde

—En la Universidad con Akane... — respondió. — llegamos recién.

—Estas con Akane... Déjala ahora y ven aquí.

—¿Para qué? — Preguntó.

— Ranma disimula... déjala allá y ven para acá... — ordeno Akari.

—Ranma es importante ven... tengo algo importante que mostrarte. —anuncio colgando la llamada.

Miro su teléfono sin comprender la reacción de la peli-verde pero supuso que era algo importante.

— ¿es urgente? — pregunto Akane.

— ni idea... pero quiere que vaya ahora. — dijo el chico sin entender. — ve a clases mientras vuelvo en un rato.

—Está bien... —dijo la chica despidiéndose del joven con un beso en la mejilla— no me dejes esperando.

—No te haré esperar... — aclaro Ranma mientras caminaba de vuelta a su auto.

Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que le había dicho a Akari, pero aun así se dirigió rápido hasta su casa. Pocas veces la chica lo había llamado para que fuera inmediatamente hasta su casa.

Tardo diez minutos en llegar a la casa de la chica, toco el timbre y le abrió el ama de llaves de la chica, paso a la sala y pudo ver a la joven que estaba de pie esperando su llegada.

—Dime te escucho — pregunto el chico impaciente. — Akari — llamo a su nombre viendo que la chica solo lo observaba sin decir nada. — Akari ya estoy aquí ¿qué pasa?

—Ranma tengo algo que mostrarte, no quiero que lo malinterpretes — dijo para darle una revista de chismes al joven.

Tomo la revista y sin dar crédito a lo que veía leyó el titulo del articulo. "Ryoga Hibiki intima con una joven misteriosa", en la imagen impresa se veía a su mejor amigo y Akane abrazados en el umbral de la casa del chico. Pestaño muchas veces impresionado aun con eso y trago en seco. Estaba comenzando a sentir como la cólera se apoderaba de su ser poco a poco, dejo caer la revista y molesto se dirigió a la salida seguido por Akari.

— ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¡no te vayas así! — grito la chica mientras corría detrás del furioso chico que subió a su auto a una velocidad nunca antes vista por la chica.

Llego en menos de cinco minutos manejando a toda velocidad seguido por el auto rojo de su amiga, bajo rápido del vehículo y se dirigió hacia dentro de la universidad. Con cada paso se intensificaba su furia, mientras avanzaba veía a muchos riéndose con revistas en mano mientras lo observaba haciendo que apretara los puños tan fuerte que le dolía su propia mano al apretarlos.

* * *

Se encontraban conversando el chico de la bandana con la joven de cabellos azulados junto a Daisuke y Sayuri en una de las mesas de casino de la Universidad. El joven hacia bromas mientras los otros reían ignorando lo que sucedía alrededor, el chico del colmillo miro a Ranma venir hacia él a lo lejos.

—mira viene Ranma.

Ranma entro al Casino de golpe y velozmente se abalanzo sobre el chico de la bandana.

— Ranma. — alcanzo a pronunciar Akane antes de mirar al joven impactada.

Tomo a Ryoga por el cuello de su camisa y lo golpeo con una fuerza descomunal botándolo al suelo, para luego nuevamente darle un golpe en la cara. —Ranma ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás Loco?! — grito Ryoga que yacía en el suelo.

—Ranma ¿qué haces? — pregunto Akane sorprendida.

—¡Ranma! — grito Akari reprochando la actitud del chico.

El chico nublado por su enojo miro a todos lados viendo el tumulto de gente que ya se había formado por el espectáculo, diviso a alguien con una revista con la pagina de chismes en donde salía el articulo de ambos. Lo tomo y lo tiro sobre Akane.

La chica tomo la revista y leyó rápido el encabezado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ryoga se levanto al ver la cara de la chica y se aproximo a su lado a leer la revista.

El joven de la trenza los miro con un profundo odio y solo pudo pronunciar. — Malditos sean los dos. — dijo antes de salir del lugar seguido por Akane.

Quiso ir tras su amigo pero Akari lo detuvo. — Ryoga estas sangrando... — dijo poniéndose frente al chico que no paraba de ver la revista.

Sintió impotencia por ver que la situación se salía de control y en un impulso de irá no hizo más que lanzar la revista y patear una silla para descargar su irá.

Corría lo más rápido que podía tras el chico que era más veloz que ella. — ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¡no te vayas! — grito tras el joven de la trenza que se detenía lentamente, tomo al chico del brazo haciendo que este se volteara.

—No Akane... —dijo molesto.

—¡cómo puedes pensar algo así!¡cómo puedes creerlo! — argumento la chica.

—¡esta en las fotos Akane! Me mentiste... él te invitaba a tomar un café mientras me mentías —pronuncio — ¡me mentiste mirándome a los ojos Akane! Pero soy tan imbécil que no podía creerlo...

—no es así... — murmuro la chica.

—¡no lo quería creer! ¡creí en ustedes dos Akane! ¡creí en ti! ¡creí en él! — hablo con voz quebrada— ¿por qué con él Akane? ¿por que con Ryoga? ¡qué me dices al respecto!

—Te juro que no es como piensas... — explico la chica al borde del llanto. — ¿por qué no preguntaste?

—Yo... Yo te amo Akane... Te amo de verdad, yo te puse en un lugar tan especial. — agrego — que ni siquiera intente tocarte, si siquiera te bese Akane... ¿por qué me hiciste esto? Eres una... eres una... —se detuvo y cerro su ojos pensando en la palabra que iba a decir — fui tan estúpido... que lastima Akane...

Las lagrimas salieron por sus ojos al oír las palabras del chico. — Ranma espera...

—Que lastima... — dijo para entrar a su auto y retirarse del lugar.

Lo vio marcharse sin decir nada más. Sentía una enorme herida dentro de su corazón abriéndose, porque estaba sucediendo esto. Ella justo cuando ella había logrado comprender que estaba amándolo, pasaba todo esto. Se maldijo una y mil veces por no poder decirle la verdad y por no haber sido sincera con él. Miro tristemente el último lugar en donde lo vio para luego marcharse a casa...

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **Holi holi!**_

 ** _les cuento que la actualización anterior olvide responder los review! xD_  
 _mis sinceras disculpas, no es que no los lea es que lo olvido... soy super distraida además en periodo de examenes peor :c_  
 _Bueno les respondo sus criticas ahora :D ! y de antemano muchas gracias por leerme, actualmente escribo algo de mi propia cosecha_  
 _Cuando termine de escribir al menos 3 capitulos más lo publicare._**

 **Haruri Saotome: Linda gracias por escribirme siempre desde el primer cap :D! Sobre Akari tengo sentimientos encontrados con ella, a veces la quiero y a veces la amo pese a su crueldad tiene un gran corazón oculto. y paciencia que todo cae por su propio peso, sufrira pronto... :'c ! Gracias por leerme y espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo de hoy. Saludos!  
**

 **SaeKodachi47: hahaha ese Ryoga vive en la friendzone :c ! igual que en la serie... es su destino. Pero quien sabe, pasan cosas por ahí~~ y no es tan santo como se ve. Ahora hay que ver que pasa con la amistad despues de los lios de Akari que apesar de ser malvada le tengo cariño D: ! Espero estes super amiga y espero con ansias el final de "desde esa noche :D" nos estamos leyendo!  
**

 **lizzy dezzy : Hola y bienvenida al "Secreto de Akane" ~~ espero disfrutes la lectura, saludos~  
**

 **AbiTaisho: hola :D muchas gracias por leerme y me alegra que te guste el fic :D! saludos!  
**

 **nancyricoleon: hola gracias por tu review :D y ahora la pobre Akane lo pasará algo mal, pero Ranma no se rendira. :) Y ya se viene el momento en que Akari vea un poco más negra la cosa... ~~ va siendo hora no? , muchas gracias por leerme Saludos!  
**

 **HinamoriLU : Gracias por escribirme, trato de hacer que los capitulos sean extensos para que la espera valga la pena... muchas gracias :D!**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esto ;D! besitos desde el más allá!**


	6. Te Amo

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia esta basada en en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 6: "Te amo"  
**

* * *

Había estado toda la noche anterior llorando debido a lo ocurrido con Ranma, sus ojos estaban hinchados y se sentía cansada pesé a que había descansado. Salió de su cuarto arrastrando los pies para no preocupar más a su hermana que había estado acompañándola durante la noche.

Su padre la vio salir del cuarto en un aspecto bastante deplorable, se acerco a la joven y toco su frente pensando en que la pobre joven tenía fiebre. Sintió que su temperatura era normal, pero tenía cara de estar enferma y se preocupo. — no tienes fiebre... pero no te ves bien hija — dijo Soun. — no vayas hoy a la Universidad... quédate, tu hermana esta en el 204, iré a decirle que haga una sopa para ti. Si hoy descansas te sentirás mejor mañana... — dijo más optimista.

—no, gracias papá... —dijo saliendo del lugar — iré a ver a Kasumi.

Mientras subía las escaleras pesadamente vio se topo de frente con la chica de cabellera purpura.

—Akane... ya viste las fotos — dijo enseñándole la revista a su amiga.

Al ver la revista nuevamente no pudo controlar su llanto, abrazo a Shampoo sin poder evitarlo para comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

Ambas chicas subieron hasta llegar al cuarto de Shampoo que la miraba preocupada a la chica sin entender que le pasaba. — por favor Akane no seguir llorando. — miro la revista y luego pregunto —¿ explicar que paso, yo no entender? decir que paso...

—Que quieres que te diga Shampoo... Ryoga es solo mi amigo. Necesitaba algo y yo lo ayude... me estaba agradeciendo — pronuncio apenas mientras lloraba.

—por favor no llorar Akane — dijo acariciando la cabeza de la chica — Shampoo decirte algo, en la revista tu verte como una de esas modelos o actrices de esas famosas y lindas, así que no estar triste Akane. —sonrió — escuchar, tenemos que ver qué familia tuya no vean la revista...

Recién al oír eso se percato de que el mayor problema que podía tener estaba ahí, en su familia... Dios si ellos sabían, se acababa todo... no podría seguir estudiando y quizás hasta la casen.

—tienes que estar bien Akane, hacer algo para distraerlos. —dijo Shampoo.

—Todos... —murmuro. — mis hermanas, Mousse y mi padre...

—Sí, poder compraría todas las revistas de Nerima... pero Shampoo solo tener tarjetas, no andar nunca con efectivo. — hablo la chica de cabello purpura. — se ven bien juntos — comento ojeando la revista. — ya quita esa cara larga, no resolverás nada poniéndote así

— ¿y cómo esperas que me comporte? — pregunto enojada para luego marcharse del lugar.

La joven solo miro sorprendida debida la actitud de la peli azul que se retiro golpeando la puerta enfadada.

Salió rápidamente al patio de la Universidad luego de haber pasado por el casino, se encontró de frente con la vista de Ranma y se sintió mal. No quiso seguir en el lugar y había terminado por huir de su mirada.—¿Contenta Akane? — escucho a su espalda, era la melodiosa voz de Akari.

—Lo arruinaste todo, antes de ti los tres éramos muy felices. Por tu culpa ahora nada será lo mismo, ¿sientes culpa ahora? ¿te sientes bien? — dijo la chica peli-verde encarándola.

—No hicimos nada... — respondió.

—Sí, claro — dijo sarcástica. — lo siento por Ryoga, nos hubiera perdido por alguien que si vale la pena...

Vio a la chica desaparecer de su vista y esas inmensas ganas de llorar persistían, pero esta vez se guardaría aquello. No podía darle en el gusto a esa mujer...

* * *

Su puerta sonaba intensamente y se decidió a levantarse del sillón para ir a abrirla, apenas movió el picaporte para abrir vio su rostro. quiso cerrar la puerta nuevamente pero sabía que tenía algo que decir la chica de cabello verde.

—¿podemos hablar? — dijo Akari pasando al ver un ademan del muchacho positivo.

—Ya sé que fuiste tu... — menciono Ryoga tranquilo.

—Es cierto, estaba enfadada contigo... pero después de lo ocurrido no podía dejarte así... —hablo la chica.

—Vete Akari... — hablo en seco.

—¿qué te sucede? — pregunto la joven.

—Increíble actúas bien, debiste conseguir una beca para arte dramático. — dijo sarcástico el muchacho. — se que tu contrataste al de la revista.

—¡Sí, fui yo! —dijo molesta — No podía soportarlo, la odio con toda mi alma... los escuche cuando hablaban sabía que se veían en secreto.

—sabes algo, no me importa... lo que tú y Ranma piensen de nosotros vale mierda. ustedes dos ya no existen en mi vida. — hablo echando a la chica de su casa tomandola del brazo para luego cerrar la puerta.

—Ryoga abre la puerta... —pidió — ¡dijiste que estarías conmigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas por favor! por favor Ryoga abre la puerta...

Se sentía mal pese a que estaba feliz por haber acabado con la relación de Ranma y Akane.

Tomo su auto y fue hasta su casa para sentarse en la sala de estar y comenzar a beber un suave Vodka que tenía en su frigo-bar, bebió sin control hasta que recordó a Ranma... Las horas habían pasado y ya era tarde. Fue apenas a buscar otra botella del licor y se marcho de ahí arrastrando los pies. Espero aproximadamente cinco minutos fuera de su casa y tomo un taxi en dirección a la casa de Ranma, miraba por la ventana mientras tanto y todo parecía tan gracioso. Ese imbécil de Ryoga, porque estaba así por él... le afectaba demasiado el no sentir su presencia cerca. Bajo del vehículo apenas llego a su destino, camino hasta llegar a la casa que buscaba. Comenzó a golpear olvidando que existía un timbre, para ver como se abría la puerta de pronto.

—¿Akari? — miro extrañado el oji azul.

— te traje un obsequio — pronuncio apenas mientras le mostraba al chico la botella de Vodka, camino unos pasos y se tropezó pero fue sostenida por Ranma.

—Akari... ¿estás bien? — pregunto.

Miro al chico detenidamente y se pregunto a sí misma " _realmente esto es lo que quería_ " , sintió una enorme tristeza y desolación en su corazón. Cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a salir abrazo a Ranma con fuerza, le dolía tanto la distancia con Ryoga.

Abrazo a la chica para consolarla, no entendía que le sucedía, pero fuera lo que fuese estaba destrozada por eso. Acompaño a la chica el resto de la noche mientras bebieron todo lo que encontraron a su paso.

Despertó pesadamente, abrió sus ojos y se asusto al ver a la joven peli verde durmiendo a su lado "que carajos había pasado" se pregunto. El dolor de cabeza lo ataco de pronto, la odiosa resaca. Entonces recordó apenas cuando llego la chica llorando a su casa y que bebieron unos vasos y luego toda su memoria se perdió. "me acosté con Akari" pensó aterrado. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño para comprobar cierta cosa y darse un agradable baño de agua caliente.

Sintió la puerta del baño cerrarse y entonces se levanto, se alivio un montón de notar que estaba completamente vestida. Y se fue a mirar hacia fuera por la ventana del cuarto. A lo lejos noto a Ukyo acercarse al lugar y se le ocurrió una idea, rápidamente se quito la ropa y se puso una camisa de Ranma encima en cuanto pudo.

El timbre comenzó a sonar, y bajo tan rápido como pudo. Abrió la puerta y vio a la chica que la miraba sorprendida. — ah eres tu Ukyo. — dijo fingiendo sorpresa Akari.

—¿Hay alguien? — dijo el chico bajando las escaleras con una toalla solamente.

Ukyo miro la escena y se lamentaba por su pobre amiga, era como siempre había pensado después de todo conocía a Ranma como para saber que se acostaba con cualquiera.

—no te esperábamos... — dijo la peli verde acomodándose el cabello.

— me imaginaba — contesto Ukyo mientras pasaba — tenemos que hablar... — cerró la puerta. — Ranma... Akane te traiciono — dijo la castaña.

—¡hahaha que novedad !— rió Akari.

—Porque me lo prometió...

Ranma pestaño sorprendido al escuchar eso, no entendía a que se refería .

—mira... fue por mí a la casa de Ryoga, Yo estaba en casa de Ryoga nos quedamos juntas esa noche. — aclaro.

—¿Akane te mando para que le dijeras todas esas mentiras a Ranma? — pregunto enojada la peli-verde.

—¡Akari cállate! — dijo Ranma molesto. — Ukyo... continua, te escucho.

—Ranma, yo... estaba embarazada de Ryoga. — confesó — aborte al bebé... y Akane estuvo conmigo cuando pase por todo eso, nunca me dejo... por eso se juntaba con Ryoga, ellos no te dijeron nada porque me lo prometieron. Akane no hizo nada malo... — aclaro para luego irse del lugar.

Ranma se sentó de golpe en el sillón tras él... se tomo la cabeza y comenzó a pensar.

—¡es obvio que Akane la mando! — grito Akari. — ¡o tal vez Ryoga una vez los vi, dormían juntos! Qué clase de trato quizás hicieron para engañarte.

—¡AKARI SILENCIO! — grito molesto. — silencio...

Al rato después se encontraron los jóvenes en el comedor. Para desayunar...

—Ordene que acomodaran la habitación de huéspedes para ti... —dijo recordando — ¿por qué no te quedaste ahí?

—Es que tenía mucho frio, así que fui a tu cuarto a buscar algo para cubrirme y me quede dormida... — respondió. — tenias tu camisa ahí así que la tome...

—No debiste abrir vestida así— le dijo el chico mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano.

—No sabía que era Ukyo — mintió. — no creo que lo malinterprete... oye olvida todo esto, todo fue en vano al final Ryoga era inocente... hice todo esto para nada — murmuro levemente haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera.

—¿qué? —pregunto — ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

—no debí haberte llamado cuando vi la revista... si hubiera ido con Ryoga a preguntarle, nada de esto habría pasado... le hubiera creído, todo esto es mi culpa... — hablo Akari.

—no es tu culpa... todo es mi culpa. —dijo el joven de la trenza. " _debí confiar en ellos_ " pensó.

—¿Y ahora que sucederá? — pregunto la chica.

—La mirada de Akane... porque no le creí... — murmuro despacio.

—Claro que piensas en Akane, soy la única que se preocupa por Ryoga ¡dime!

—¿qué hago? como arreglare las cosas... — se pregunto a sí mismo.

—Ranma, lo arreglaremos juntos... estoy contigo Ranma. — dijo la muchacha.

—Akari... puedes irte por favor... — pidió el chico.

Se había sentido pésimo con aquello, pero vio la mirada del chico que estaba notoriamente molesta y decidió abandonar el lugar.

Salió del lugar para marcar el numero de Ryoga, pero este no le contesto como siempre. Tendría que ir personalmente a hablar con él...

El sonido del timbre y de golpes en la puerta lo distrajo de su película, fue hasta la puerta y observo por la mirilla antes de abrir. "Akari" que estaba haciendo ahí otra vez, si él le había aclarado que no quería verla. Su teléfono estaba sonando y la chica con eso comenzó a golpear más aun. — Ryoga ábreme la puerta... —comenzó a decir — Ryoga porque no me dijiste lo de Ukyo... por favor Ryoga abre... —suplico comenzando a llorar.— Ryoga por favor abre, me siento muy sola sin ti...

El chico se sintió flaquear al escucharla llorar al otro lado pero se contuvo.

—tu teléfono suena estas adentro por favor Ryoga... ábreme la puerta... si me hubieras dicho nada hubiera pasado... me frustro mucho sin ti —golpeo mientras lloraba —evitas que haga cosas malas... siempre quieres que sea buena... lo haces... Ryoga por favor te lo ruego abre la puerta... Ryoga ábreme y déjame entrar — golpeo nuevamente — quiero estar contigo... por favor déjame entrar —suplico llorando. — te necesito tanto... por favor abre Ryoga, por favor abre... — comprendió que el chico no le abriría y se fue triste del lugar.

Por cada palabra que Akari decía sentía que le clavaban un puñal, sufría de verdad por él. Pero no iría tras ella, no esta vez.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que ya sabía la verdad y no había podido ni hablar con Ryoga ni mirarle la cara a Akane después de saber que no habían hecho nada malo. Se sintió el peor ser existente del planeta...  
Detuvo su vehículo en el estacionamiento de la Universidad y entonces vio a Ryoga salir. Si quería hacer las paces, ese era el momento indicado.

Salió de su auto y lo intercepto. —Ryoga... ¿podemos hablar? — pregunto Ranma.

—¿de qué? — increpo molesto Ryoga.

—porque no nos dijiste que había alguien...

—¿me preguntaste? ¿me dejaste hablar? ¿quién soy para ti? ¿que soy para ti? ¿qué tanto sabes de mi? —pregunto el chico de la banda furioso. — no me conoces para nada, todos estos años... después de todos estos años.

—me deje llevar por lo que vi Ryoga... no lo creí, no me controle... vi esa revista enloquecí —admitió arrepentido el oji azul.

—pues terminaste... arruinaste todo.— Informo Ryoga.

—Ryoga no me dijiste algo ni siquiera una palabra...

—No podía se lo prometi a Ukyo, me acosté con ella y se embarazo. —hablo el chico del colmillo — fui un gran imbécil, me hizo prometerle que no se lo diríamos a nadie ¿entiendes?

—¿qué hice? — se pregunto a sí mismo.

—se lo dijiste a Akari... — menciono Ryoga.

—ella ya sabe — confirmo el oji azul — ¿le has hablado?

—no, con ella es distinto... siempre es distinto cuanto tienes sentimientos... —hablo — ¿te disculpaste con Akane?

—No es diferente Ryoga... le dije malas palabras, no sé cómo me pueda perdonar... —dijo Ranma desesperanzado — no creo que me perdone, todo lo arruine... no tengo posibilidad, lo arruine absolutamente todo. — mientras se sentaba en suelo tocándose su cabeza con ambas manos.

Ryoga miro a su amigo sumido en su tristeza, se compadeció un poco debido a eso y de pronto olvido su rabia. — está bien, está bien... levántate ya... —dijo el chico ofreciendo su mano de soporte para levantarse.

Vio a su amigo y acepto tomar su mano para levantarse, se abrazaron y golpearon su espalda en forma de reconciliación... Al menos pese a todo lo ocurrido aun conservaba a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Se encontraba mirando su computador mientras anotaba formular para sus estudios, vio a Kasumi entrar entonces fue cuando decidió abrir la boca.

— Akane ya ni se aparece por aquí— pronuncio pesadamente Shampoo.

—Akane estudia mucho ahora, es muy aplicada y saca buenas notas — dijo Kasumi sonriendo.

—Sí, pensarlo bien podrían hacer película, Mousse roba un auto, Soun el señor conserje, ahora solo falta que Akane haga un escándalo. — comento sarcástica la joven de ojos carmesí.

—Shampoo, te ruego que no digas algo así... — regaño.

—¡de que hablas porque te molestas por eso! —grito enfadada.

—metete en tus propios problemas... — dijo enfadada como nunca la mayor de las Tendo.

—¡La hija del conserje me regaña en mi propia casa! ¡¿quién te crees que eres?! Primero Akane y ahora tu...

—Que lastima me da que seas así — menciono Kasumi molesta.

—lastima me da Akane cuando se pone mi ropa vieja...¿ verdad? — grito.

Molesta tomo el agua con el cual limpiaba los vidrios de los espejos y se los lanzo. — debería darte pena ahora que tendrás que limpiar sola tu casa... — dijo tomando sus cosas para marcharse.

* * *

Era de noche en la casa Tendo y la menor de las mujeres se encontraba en su cuarto planchando ropa, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Akane, soy Ryoga... — hablo.

—Sí ,ya sé.. ¿qué sucede? — pregunto la chica.

—Ranma ya sabe todo... ya hablamos y está muy arrepentido.

—Bien, me da gusto por ti. — comento Akane.

—¿eso es todo? — pregunto.

—¿qué quieres que te diga? hablo contigo pero ni siquiera se acerca a mi — respondió molesta.

—Akane estoy seguro que quiere hablar contigo, pero necesita un empujón esta avergonzado.

—Y yo necesito tiempo para hablarle... — dijo frustrada para luego cortar la comunicación.

Enfadada volvió a la tarea del planchado. Sin percatarse Kasumi entro lentamente por la puerta, vio como su hermana planchaba un vestido precioso. Entonces recordó apenada su acto contra Shampoo, la irá por primera vez en su vida le había ganado. Pero no iba dejar que hablaran así de su familia, por muy pobres que fuesen ellos tenían dignidad.

—Akane... —dijo mientras tomaba las manos de su hermana — deja que yo lo haga — sonrió.

Se hizo a un lado y miro a su hermana, algo le sucedía se encontraba algo alterada cuando ella era tan calma. — ¿sucede algo? — pregunto.

—no todo bien... — respondió Kasumi.

—Bien, ahora yo pregunto y no respondes... — dijo mirando a su hermana.

Termino de planchar la ropa y observo el colgador de ropa de su hermana. El espacio donde ponía su ropa estaba lleno de ropa que le había obsequiado Shampoo. — ¿te gusta mucho la ropa que te da Shampoo verdad? —dijo mientras caía una lagrima de su rostro.

—¿qué sucede Hermana? — pregunto preocupada.

Escucho lo que le dijo su hermana y su mente se bloqueo por un segundo, el enojo comenzó a brotar en ella y empezó a quitar cada una de las prendas que le había obsequiado Shampoo para llevárselas de ahí.  
Corrió por las escaleras de la residencia hasta llegar al 204, segundos desde que toco aquel timbre vio a los ojos a la chica de cabello purpura. En un desahogo total le lanzo de golpe la ropa.

—¡ya estas a gusto Shampoo! —grito. — ¡te encanta humillarnos ¿no?!¡le haces esto a Kasumi, la que se preocupo por ti cuando quedaste huérfana! ¡eres una malagradecida!

—¡vienes a gritarme! — desafío — ¡no basta con lo que tu hermana me grito!

—Éramos amigas... que fue lo que te ocurrió Shampoo... — dijo dolida la peli azul.

—Quieres saber verdad... Todo comenzó cuando me robaste la vida que yo debía vivir Akane — soltó de golpe la chica.

—que atrevimiento, de cuando lo tienes guardado... ¡y porque te desquitas con Kasumi! — grito enfadada.

Kurumi del 202 salió del ascensor escuchando atónita aquellas palabras.

—no me importas, no vales la pena...

—¡oye te debería dar pena! ¡estás loca! — dijo Kurumi mientras buscaba las llaves de su departamento.

—¡Y tu porque te metes Kurumi!¡no pierdo más mi tiempo!—dijo para luego cerrar la puerta.

Bajo resignada hasta el apartamento de servicio, nunca le perdonaría haber tratado así a su hermana. Ella ya sabría que con su familia no se iba a meter.

* * *

Había estado todo el día concentrada en sus cosas de la universidad. Ya era la hora del termino de clases y prefirió irse directo a casa, noto que Ranma no había asistido y luego lo ignoro, ella tenía que olvidar a ese hombre de una u otra forma, si no después sería demasiado tarde. Avanzo rápido por el pasillo abstraída de todo el mundo cuando de pronto algo la estrello.

—¡auch lo siento! — dijo ella mirando sorprendida a un pequeño niño.

—fue mi culpa... — agrego el pequeño sonrojado. — "es una chica muy bonita"—pensó.

—¿qué haces aquí pequeño? —pregunto la chica sonriendo.

—mi hermano me planto... no contesta el teléfono y se me acabo la batería del teléfono —dijo triste— encima no traigo dinero...

—¿Sabes la dirección de tu casa? — pregunto Akane.

—sí... ¿me llevas? — pregunto el pequeño ilusionado.

Vio la dirección y emprendió un viaje hasta la casa del pequeño, cuando estuvieron en el umbral el pequeño — ven... toma un te conmigo y luego te vas... ¿Cómo te llamas? — exigió el niño.

—Akane... — pronuncio la chica.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y salió una hermosa mujer de ojos marrones, cabellos purpura y de elegantes ropas. La miro directo a los ojos y se acerco.

—Madre ella es Akane, la invite a jugar y a tomar el té— dijo cordial el pequeño.

la mujer estiro su mano y la saludo. —Soy Nodoka madre de Satori, un placer conocerte Akane. Pasa y bebé un té con nosotros...

—" _Satori, ¿donde escuche ese nombre antes?_ " — pensó. — el gusto es mío, no quisiera molestar. — dijo pero la mujer ya la había guiado hasta el sillón de la sala sin notarlo.

Miro la casa y sintió la presencia femenina en la casa, todo bien decorado y elegante. Acorde para una casa tan elegante y lujosa.

— ¿y qué estudias? — pregunto Nodoka curiosa.

—Administración. — respondió la chica.

—mmh... igual que mi hijo mayor. — comento la mujer riendo. — ¿tu familia te obligo a estudiar eso?

—no, yo decidí... — respondió nuevamente.

—Siempre quise que mi hijo estudiara arquitectura, pero su padre insistió en administración y entro a eso. —comento la mujer.

—¿te agrada mi madre Akane?—pregunto el pequeño.

—calma Satori, nos estamos conociendo... — intercedió la mujer mientras bebía de su té.

—Madre, mi hermano es un bobo me dejo plantado... le mande un mensaje para que ya no venga. ¡Qué suerte que encontré a Akane! —agrego el pequeño mirando embelesado a la chica.

—bueno, muchas gracias pero ya debo irme... — dijo Akane levantándose del sillón.

—Que mal que no tengas tiempo, puedes venir cuando quieras... —hablo la mujer mientras dirigía a la chica hasta la puerta.

No alcanzo a llegar hasta la puerta cuando esta se abrió rápido. El chico quedo mirándola impresionado de verla en ese lugar, pero ni una sola palabra salió de su boca. Akane estaba tan impactada como el chico, como podía ser tanta la coincidencia... y como no se dio cuenta antes...

—¿se conocen? — pregunto curiosa la madre del chico.

Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza.

Nodoka molesta con el chico hablo.—Si Akane no hubiera estado... Satori se hubiera tenido que venir solo ¿no es así Ranma? — regaño al muchacho.

— no escuche el teléfono mamá... — respondió cabizbajo. — te lo compensare hermano.

— va a ser difícil — dijo el pequeño molesto.

—bueno entonces ahora sí me voy, muchas gracias señora Nodoka. — pronuncio la peli azul.

—Ranma te llevará a tu casa... — ordeno la mujer.

—no es necesario— dijo negando con la cabeza.

—No, No deja que te lleve... después puede volver si no se le olvida. — miro enfada a su hijo mayor.

—No es necesario, tiene que ganarse un corazón aquí. — hablo Akane mirando al pequeño Satori.

—Ven de nuevo Akane para que juguemos — dijo el pequeño besando su mejilla para despedirse, cuando Akane salió junto a su hermano mayor se quedo con su madre hablando. — es hermosa verdad...

—sí, pero es diferente a las demás chicas... — hablo su madre.

—Sí Ranma no sale con ella, lo haré yo — dijo soñando el pequeño mientras su madre lo observaba con una sonrisa.

Ranma caminaba frente a la chica sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Akane venía nerviosa, no quería tener que estar tiempo a solas con un hombre al cual se había propuesto olvidar.

—puedo irme sola... — aclaro.

Se limito a guardar silencio y abrir la puerta del copiloto, miro a la chica con cara de pocos amigos y entro al vehículo. Tardo unos segundos más pero finalmente la muchacha se resigno y entro al auto.

Se mantuvo todo el camino en silencio hasta llegar cerca de su casa, no sabía porque motivo se había molestado. bajo del vehículo y entonces recordó aquello que Ryoga le había mencionado, pero aun así el joven no le había dicho nada... es así como terminaría todo.

—" _Ranma estúpido.._." — pensó, para luego suspirar pesadamente mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

* * *

Estaba en casa de Kurumi en el 202 debido a que la chica la había llamado.

—Akane mira — dijo trayendo una percha llena de vestido. — esto es de la nueva colección de mi madre, irás a clases vistiéndolos y nos harás publicidad.

Eso la sorprendió — tu madre es famosa y no necesita más publicidad...

—la publicidad nunca esta demás Akane, úsalos — dijo entregándole los vestidos a la chica.—Es de la línea "sencillo" recuerda el nombre porque es importante que nos hagas publicidad. — aclaro la chica sonriendo.

No podía creer que le habían dado tanta ropa exclusiva y no usada a ella, para que pudiera ir a la universidad, se sintió inmensamente afortunada y feliz. — Gracias Kurumi.

* * *

Se armo de valor y no sabía cómo sus pies las habían llevado hasta ese lugar. Se encontraba afuera de la casa de Ranma, se dio ánimos y golpeo la puerta. Una empleada domestica la hizo pasar y le indico que pasará hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el muchacho.

El chico se encontraba charlando con Akari. — Akane... — pronuncio Ranma apenas la vio.

—Ranma ¿podemos hablar? — pregunto.

Ranma la miraba serio y entonces comprendió que es lo que tenía que hacer. — bueno los dejo — hablo Akari retirándose del lugar.

Observo a la peli-verde salir y por fin se atrevió a hablar — siéntate... ¿podemos salir si quieres? — pregunto el chico.

— no gracias... — negó con la cabeza. vio que el chico no se animaba a decir nada y entonces se animo a hacerlo ella. — ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo aquí... —lo miro a los ojos y entonces un poco de valor creció en ella. — no me hablaste... supiste la verdad y hablaste con Ryoga pero conmigo no...—hizo una pausa— te mire a los ojos para ver si me decías algo. y no lo hiciste... —dijo mientras veía que el chico asentía con la cabeza. — Ranma por favor di algo, lo que sea... no hagas que me arrepienta de haber venido.

—Akane...yo... —fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Akane.

La chica observo su teléfono y contesto inmediatamente era Kasumi.

—Kasumi ¿qué pasa? — pregunto.

—Akane ven urgente, ¡Mousse y papá quieren verte es urgente! — dijo rápido su hermana para luego cortar la comunicación.

Velozmente guardo su teléfono. Que sucedía, estaba preocupada.

—¿qué sucede? —pregunto el oji azul.

—Nada... nos vemos. — dijo para correr del lugar hasta su casa. Sabía que esa llamada era muy mala, su hermana tenía un tono extraño y se preocupo.

Corrió y llego a su casa tan rápido como le fue posible, rápidamente se quito los zapatos y se dispuso a entrar a la vivienda. Entro por la puerta y entonces Mousse estrello la revista contra su cara, cayo de golpe al suelo entonces en el piso pudo observar que sucedía.

—Akane, ¿qué hice para merecer esto? — dijo su padre llorando. — la deshonra de nuestra familia...

Toco su boca, la revista le había dañado la comisura del labio cuando la golpeo. — Que vergüenza Akane, debería de golpearte a ti y a ese hombre que te deshonro... — pronuncio despectivo Mousse.

—Yo no hice nada con él... — aclaro.

—Akane, ve al cuarto — dijo Kasumi temiendo que su primo golpease a su hermana.

Entro veloz a su cuarto seguida a medias por Mousse que no pudo avanzar más allá porque Kasumi se puso en medio.

—¿qué puedo hacer? — dijo Soun llorando.

—Comprometerla... — sugirió Mousse. — si se casa ya no dará problemas...

El hombre miro serió al chico, quizás tenía razón pensó.

* * *

Ya había pasado un día desde entonces gracias a dios era día Domingo y nadie podría ver el estado en que se encontraba. Su piel era blanca así que el golpe de la revista en su rostro quedo inmediatamente marcado en su piel, se vio en el espejo y lamento su estado.

Su teléfono estaba vibrando... miro pesadamente quien era y sonrió triste. Quizás esa sería ultima vez en que hablarían, si es que su padre tomaba la decisión de que dejara la Universidad.

—¿Que quieres? — pregunto la chica.

—Akane hablemos... — respondió.

— No puedo...

— Akane por favor... tenemos que hablar—hablo — todo empezó por no hablar... todos lo hacen excepto nosotros.

—Ya no hay nada que hablar, se termino. — dijo la peli azul con tristeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto el oji azul desconsertado.

—Ahora no puedo hablar... — informo la joven.

—Akane por favor... Akane — alcanzo a oír antes de cortar la llamada.

Se sentía demasiado débil para continuar aquella conversación, estaba preparada para lo peor. Se acostó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de olvidar todo aquello que había sucedido en esos últimos días. Se encontraba en la pesadilla más larga de su vida, y comenzaba a preguntarse cuando todo esto iba a acabar.

Se encontraba sentada cenando por obligación en la mesa con su hermana, su padre y su primo. Su padre se veía muy molesto al igual que Mousse, trato de ignorar las miradas llenas de reproches con ella.

—Nabiki llego bien al Dojo— anuncio Soun.

—Que bueno Padre — agrego Kasumi a la conversación.

Se sentía como fuera de lugar, pese a que estaba en el mismo espacio con su familia. Su mente se encontraba lejos de ahí. termino de comer su cena y pidió permiso para levantarse.

—No, espera — dijo Mousse haciendo una seña a la joven de volver a sentarse. —debo decir algo... mañana... vendrá Kuno Tatewaki a pedir la mano de Akane.

—¿qué? — dijo Kasumi impactada mientras miraba a su hermana palidecer.

Las palabras no salieron de su boca, se congelo ante la noticia... encima la comprometian con el desquiciado de Kuno. Toda una vida rechazando al imbécil rico de al frente para que la comprometan con él. Se paró de golpe y se encerro en su cuarto sin decir una palabra.

Se arropo en su cama y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar nuevamente... Aquello significaba que tendría que olvidarse definitivamente de aquel hombre que había robado su corazón. Miro su foto en su teléfono y lo apego hacia ella, como si así de alguna forma pudiera abrazar al joven, se alejo triste del celular y solo se limito a borrar la foto. Si quería olvidarlo, tenía que tratar de borrar de su vida todo rastro de él.

* * *

Estaba en el jardín cortando flores cuando un auto llamo su atención, miro detenidamente y pudo ver a un joven apoyado sobre él, se acerco un poco y pudo notar que era el chico de la revista de Shampoo. Entro rápidamente hasta su casa y llamo a Akane.

—Akane, está Ranma afuera — pronunció. — debes decirle que se vaya o papá si lo ve se alterara.

—"no puede ser que rayos hace aquí" — pensó. — está bien Kasumi iré a pedirle que se vaya... —dijo pesadamente mientras salía de la residencia.

Miro al joven que la miro preocupado. — ¿qué le paso a tu cara?

—nada, ven conmigo Ranma — dijo la chica indicando que lo siguiera hasta el parque del frente.

—¿No irás a clases? hablemos en el auto. — sugirió.

—No — respondió cortante. — ¿qué quieres?

—Yo vine para decirte lo que no he podido y que tanto estabas esperando — respondió.

— yo no quiero escuchar... — dijo Akane.

—Akane por favor...

—Ranma vete... —pidió la chica mirándolo como si le suplicase.

—mírame Akane... —exigió el joven de la trenza. — Yo te amo... — observo a la chica cabizbaja— te amo Akane por favor mírame...

La chica tratando de controlar las lagrimas que amezaban con salir de sus ojos pronuncio levemente —Ranma... por favor, vete...

—¡que sucede! ¡fuiste a mi casa! ¡¿qué fue lo que sucedió?! — pregunto exaltado.

—por favor vete... — suplico.

— por favor mírame Akane... — reclamo mirando a la chica que en ningún momento levanto su rostro. — Akane mírame...

Sin poder soportar más aquello decidió huir antes de que sus sentimientos la traicionaran, como podía aceptar sus sentimientos si ahora tendría que casarse con otro hombre, como podría dejar en evidencia sus sentimientos con lagrimas, si ahora no podía ni siquiera permitirse verlo. Se abofeteo mentalmente y decidió entrar a la residencia.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **Hola~~**_

 _ **Primero espero que les haya parecido entretenido el capitulo y no piensen que quiero hacerlos sufrir :c  
les envió un abrazote, en una de esas esta semana les dejo 3 capitulos en vez de 2, solo por esta semana xd !  
Es que he escrito mucho ultimamente~ y Esta semana será algo intenso, pronto lo veran~ Muchas gracias a los que escriben enserio que se agradece un monton =)  
**_

 _ **Respondo los Reviews ;D**_

 _ **FrankieMarinZ: Gracias, Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos!**_

 _ **Nancyricoleon: Hola, y si Akari es terrible... pero quizás mal entendió algunas cosas~ , pero se acerca a su fin su era de villana... xD! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, Saludos y abrazote!**_

 _ **HinamoriLU: Muchas gracias por lo ánimos que linda c: ! y a estas alturas todos odian a la pobre Akari xd, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y espero que este igualmente te haya sorprendido~ , Saludos~ :D**_

 _ **Haruri Saotome: Si Akari tenía que ver, pero tendrá un muy mal gusto esta vez... Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por acompañarme cada capitulo. Un abrazo Saludos~**_

 ** _SaeKodachi47: ay amiga, primero gracias por leerme y acompañarme en estos capitulos. Mira que no te haré Spoilers pero aun queda mucha intriga y falta mucho para que esto acabe, de hecho recién comienza. Y Akane peca de inocente y mentirosa :c ! Estoy esperando el final de tu fic por cierto~ , ya cuidate mucho un abrazote y saludos!_ **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos pronto~**


	7. Te extraño tanto

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 7: Te extraño tanto...  
**

* * *

Se encontraba en el auto de Kuno, ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que vio a Ranma y seis días desde que la habían ido a pedir en casamiento para el lunático de Kuno. Se bajo del vehículo ignorando aquel tipo asqueroso.

—Bueno me voy... gracias. — pronuncio la chica evitando contacto visual con el joven.

—Akane ten un buen día... — dijo mirando a la muchacha de cabello azulado.

Escuchar las voz del castaño la hizo recordar todo lo vivido hacen pocos días.

 **FlashBack**

Se acerco lentamente a ella hasta que estuvo cerca de sus pies, todos en su casa miraban la escena atentos y entonces vio al tipo hablar.

— Yo Kuno Tatewaki pido en noviazgo a Akane Tendo. — pidió entregando un anillo.

A regañadientes recibió aquel presente.— gracias... — pronuncio Akane débilmente.

Miro a su hermana directo a los ojos y entonces la chica entendió su sufrimiento. — Akane tranquila... esto no será por mucho tiempo — susurro bajo al oido de la muchacha de cabellos azules.

Luego de recibir el anillo su padre, su primo y Kuno salieron a celebrar a un lugar cercano.

 **Fin del FlashBack**

Poco a poco comenzó a caminar por los pasillo de la universidad, empezó a subir las escaleras del inicio de la Universidad cuando se encontró de frente con quien no espera encontrarse nunca. Que pasaba... es que los dioses se confabulaban para que este cerca de él. Paso por su lado ignorándolo completamente, pero a su mala suerte el joven oji azul no tenía los mismos planes. Apenas vio su intento de escape la detuvo tirando firme su brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar — ordeno Ranma mirándola intensamente. —" _esta vez no huiras..."_ —Pensó.

Molesta le respondió. — no hay nada de qué hablar...

—Si tenemos que hablar... — repitió el muchacho perdiendo la paciencia con la chica.

— No entiendes lo que digo, No tenemos absolutamente nada que hablar... — dijo mirando al chico a los ojos. — se termino, como empezó igual se termino.

La sujeto nuevamente del brazo e insistió — Akane, hablemos... si termino será hablando.

Enfadada se giro para responderle pero su sorpresa fue cuando logro ver a Kuno atrás de Ranma observándolos. vio a Kuno mirar a Ranma con odio y entonces el joven comenzó a acercarse más.

—mírame a los ojos y dame una respuesta... — dijo apretando un poco más su agarre.

—Ranma por favor no... —pronunció tratando de apartarse sin lograrlo.

—¡Oye! — llamo — ¡No te da vergüenza! Suelta a la Dama... — miro Kuno al chico.

Ranma desencajado por nunca haber visto antes a ese hombre en su vida, miro a Akane que parecía conocerlo y luego lo observo a él nuevamente. — ¿qué estás diciendo? — dijo desafiante el oji azul.

Kuno de un solo movimiento separo la mano del oji azul del brazo de la chica iniciando la colera en Ranma. — No te metas — advirtió el Chico de la trenza.

—Akane ¿estás bien? — pregunto el castaño.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza en un leve movimiento, estaba petrificada por lo que pudiera suceder ahí. El iba a dejarla en evidencia y todos se enterarían en ese instante que ella era pobre y que solo podía estudiar ahí debido a su beca. Estaba arruinada...

Ranma miro dubitativo a la muchacha y furioso por la actitud confianzuda del castaño pregunto. —Akane ¿conoces a este tipo?

—Sí, pero... — alcanzo decir siendo interrumpida por Kuno.

—Akane ¿te llevo a tu clase? — pregunto.

—¿Quién es? — Reitero el chico poniendo su mano sobre el muchacho. Con solo mirarlo sentía que su sangre hervía como si se tratará de lava corriendo por sus venas, ese tipejo la miraba sin descaro y además parecía que el chico la conocía más de lo que él lo hacía. Solo pensar que la chica tenía contacto con otro hombre lo hacía olvidarse de cualquier tipo de autocontrol.

—Primero quítale las manos — dijo el castaño mirando a Ranma amenazante. — no te da vergüenza molestar a la señorita.

—¿la señorita? —repitió extrañado y enfurecido. — Es una broma ¡lárgate de aquí! — ordeno empujando al hombre.

—Cuida tu boca o tendremos que arreglarlo a fuera... — amenazo Kuno.

Eso era lo último que iba a oír de ese hombre antes de que le diera una paliza. —¡Vamos! —acepto a su amenaza el joven Saotome.

—Tu primero... —dijo el castaño mientras el chico de la trenza ya no controlaba más sus ganas de matar a ese sujeto.

En el preciso instante Ryoga que estuvo observando la escena se acerco para detener a su amigo. — Ya para Ranma... — sujeto al chico para tratar de detenerlo, ya estaba llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por el hall del recinto educacional.

—Vamos vete Kuno — dijo la chica mientras llevaba a fuera al chico.

—Déjame darle su merecido... — pronuncio tratando de soltarse del agarre de su mejor amigo.

—Ranma Cálmate... — hablo el chico deteniendo al furioso joven de la trenza — estoy seguro que se conocen... ¡la vas a meter en problemas! ¡basta ya!

Akane estaba demasiado nerviosa con todo eso.

—Akane mi flor del desierto... olvidaste tu teléfono... — dijo el chico pasándole el celular a la chica. —Mira si te molesta nuevamente me tienes que llamar... — advirtió.

—Kuno ya basta, no me estaba molestando y no vayas a decirle esto ni a Mousse ni a mi papá, o me meterás en problemas... — concluyo la chica pesadamente. — me voy a clases y no me llames nunca más así— se marcho.

* * *

Se sentó junto a un alterado Ranma en una mesa del casino. Aun podía ver la cara transformada de su amigo en una de infinitos celos y rabia. Los ánimos se habían encendido demasiado y le extrañaba bastante de su amigo, lo que más reconocía en el era su capacidad de mantener la calma en las peores situaciones con chicas, pero esta vez había enloquecido. Espero a que se calmará un poco trayéndole un café.

— Oye, ¿te estás volviendo loco? — le reclamo Ryoga. — te vas a obsesionar ahora con el tipo vestido para Kendo. Seguramente es su chofer o su guarda espaldas, su padre debió contratarlo relájate.

—No me importa ese Lunático... Solo Akane. — aclaro más sereno que nunca el oji azul.

— Sé que te importa Akane pero ella probablemente tenga miedo de que el sujeto le cuente a su padre lo que sucedió ahí — dijo Ryoga.

—Creo que no puedo verla a la cara — hablo — pensé que había terminado, pero regreso. y me dio razones para quedarme con ella ¿ y qué pasa ahora?

—Ranma déjale espacio, piensa un poco más hemos tenido muchos problemas últimamente... deja que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco y ya no la molestes más. — trato de razonar un poco con su amigo.

—No puedo Ryoga, cuando la veo... — hizo una pausa— el orgullo, la lógica, la inteligencia todo se destruye totalmente... algo me empuja hacia ella. —pronuncio el chico.

—Al menos uno de nosotros escucha su voz interna. — hablo Ryoga con total sinceridad.

Miraba concentrado las escaleras de cerca del casino, entonces la vio bajar tan tranquila, hermosa y pensativa como siempre. En menos de tres segundo el chico de la trenza salió tras ella, era como un juego esa situación ella corría y el la perseguía.

—Akane... — no alcanzo a pronunciar nada cuando la chica comenzó a gritarle.

—¡no me preguntes más! ¡no preguntes, no hay nada de qué hablar! ¡ya no te quiero! — grito sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No te creo Akane... — dijo calmado el muchacho.

—¡No tengo que convencerte de nada! —asevero para huir del lugar siendo perseguida por el chico.

Corría lo más rápido que podía mientras que el chico a zancadas la seguía, trato de refugiarse en el ascensor pero a su desgracia el chico alcanzo a entrar dentro de este.

Miro el panel de control del elevador y apretó el botón para detenerlo, Ahora ella no tendría como escapar del lugar. Y a su suerte se encontraban solos los dos en un espacio tan estrecho que a un solo paso podía sentir su cuerpo.

Vio al chico detener el ascensor y el nerviosismo la invadió, estaba nuevamente sola con él, empezó a sentir un nudo en el pecho y sentía como si su corazón fuera a salirse. Nerviosa logro preguntar. — Ranma ¿qué haces?

—Trato de hablar contigo...—respondió Ranma.

—Déjame salir... — dijo tratando de llegar al panel, pero el chico se interpuso.

—No lo haré... — miro como la chica se ocultaba en su hermosa cabellera azulada. — ¡bien! ignórame — dijo molesto —aquí estoy, mírame... ¿qué vas a hacer Akane? vas a cerrar los ojos para no verme.

—Ranma... por favor. —pronuncio la chica.

—¿que estoy haciendo Akane? ¿qué te hago? Ya no sientes nada— se acerco a su oido — dime que ya no me amas... —pronuncio en un tono sugerente — Entonces esto terminará, pero di la verdad Akane... dime. —suplico — ¿qué sucedió? vamos... —Miro a la chica a través del espejo del elevador. — se acerco hasta su cuello y oido para de cierta forma hacerla sentir asechada, la vio temblar y sonrió. Sabía que no le era indiferente y entonces solo pronuncio. — Mira Akane Mándame tan lejos como quieras, ya no me interesa nada... Cuando te veas en el espejo, sólo me vas a ver de nuevo a mi... porque siempre estoy contigo.— termino para luego presionar el botón para hacer funcionar el elevador.

Las palabras de Ranma resonaron una y otra vez en su mente, se sintió aturdida por aquellas últimas palabras que había dicho el muchacho. Pero que iba a hacer, no podía corresponder a eso de ninguna forma. Se abofeteo mentalmente y contuvo aire para mantenerse de pie, sus piernas le fallaban.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, el joven paso a través de estas. Dejando a la chica inmóvil atrás de sí.

Su corazón no paraba de latir, tuvo que respirar nuevamente debido a que sentía que se quedaba sin aire. Porque la castigaba de esa manera... Toco su pecho con temor a que su corazón pudiera escapar de este. Cuando las puertas se cerraron sintió unas enormes ganas de lloras, pero contuvo aquello o denotaría su debilidad. Ranma podía ser tan peligroso, por un momento pensó que su cordura se iba y que su voluntad quedaba enterrada bajo tierra, deseaba lanzarse sobre chico y confesarle todos sus sentimientos por él. Pero comprendió en esa corta semana anterior, que tenía que dejar de soñar con aquello o solo se haría daño.

* * *

La noche había caído y ambos estaban solos nuevamente bajo esas cuatro paredes de siempre que eran las únicas testigos de todas esas noches de borrachera de aquellos dos jóvenes, se encontraban sentados en un sillón blanco en L bastante cómodo y amplio, en medio una pequeña mesa de centro con dos vasos a medio beber junto a una botella de vidrio que se encontraba a un cuarto de licor. Escuchaban una canción mediante la radio bastante triste.

—Como te extraño mi amor... como te extraño... no sé cómo te voy a olvidar amor... —cantaron ambos al unisonó para luego brindar por esas penas que se guardaban en sus corazones.

—Son como nosotros.—dijo Ryoga refiriéndose a la canción.

—Se llama a eso amor... —menciono el oji-azul mientras escuchaba la canción.

—Si al parecer. — respondió Ryoga cabizbajo.

—Es lo que el dolor del corazón es. — dijo Ranma nostálgico.

—No estás acostumbrado. —dijo el chico riendo amargamente. — a mi me duele con mucha frecuencia, sabes.

—¿cuánto tiempo? — pregunto.

—Cuanto tiempo... mucho—pensó en voz alta. — tal vez siempre, tal vez desde que estoy con Akari.

—trata de hablar con Akari, ella ni siquiera sabe cómo te sientes—dijo para tratar de animar un poco a su amigo.— trate todo para que Akane hablara conmigo y tu ni tratas de hablar con Akari...

—Ranma, aunque Akane no te vea a los ojos... conoces a Akane te ama. — hablo— Aunque no diga nada Te ama... —agrego— Conozco a Akari, ella no me ama Ranma... no me ama, en fin. — alzo el su vaso para brindar con el chico de la trenza que solo correspondió al brindis, lentamente puso su vaso en la mesa para luego darle una leve palmada en la espalda a su amigo. — Bienvenido, no te preocupes. —dijo para ver como Ranma repetía el gesto. — No te mueres... tan solo sufres. — concluyo el muchacho de la bandana.

El chico de la trenza bebió de su vaso nuevamente para luego perderse en sus pensamientos, esa noche sería una de las muchas que pasaría bebiendo por aquella mujer que había arrancado su corazón de una forma violenta, tan violenta que se sentía acabado en una batalla que apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Se miraba en el espejo mientras peinaba su cabello una y otra vez, comenzaba a llorar de la rabia que sentía en ese instante, pero no existía nada en ese momento que pudiera hacer para controlar aquella impotencia que comenzaba acumularse dentro de su ser. Se sentó pesadamente en su cama y las lagrimas comenzaron a emerger de sus ojos avellana.

Entro al cuarto y la vio sentada con el rostro lleno de amargas lagrimas, se sentó a su lado y acaricio su cabello. — Akane no llores... —dijo Kasumi. — no tiene caso no llores...

—Es que ya no lo soporto más Kasumi, ¡no puedo! — expulso Akane de sus labios en un tono lleno de amargura.

—Baja la voz Akane o nos oirán... —hablo— papá no dijo nada en la cena, el sabe que tú no quieres...

—no quiero, no puedo hacerlo Kasumi. — confeso.

— Tranquila Akane, encontrare una forma de convencer a papá, algo haremos pero no llores...

—¡ No puedo respirar Kasumi! ¡cuando me subo a su auto y veo su cara no puedo respirar! ¡me siento atrapada y asfixiada! ¡es como si me apretara el pecho! — dijo la peli-azul alterada mientras lloraba.

— Te voy a librar de esto hermana, pero se paciente... — pronuncio. — ya sabes que cuando a papá se le mete algo en la cabeza cuesta quitárselo. —acaricio el cabello de su hermana. — tú te casaras con la persona que tú quieras hermana... yo haré todo para que tú seas feliz. —sonrió.

—¡Kasumi! — se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Soun.

—Iré a ver que quiere papá, ya no llores Akane... haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance... — dijo para salir de la habitación.

Las palabras de su hermana la hicieron sentir un poco más calmada, al menos con eso pensaba que quizás tendría esperanza y por esa noche por ultimo podría dormir un poco.

* * *

Ya era fin de semana y estaba impaciente por verla, se encontraba en esa gran residencia en la cual ella vivía. Miro las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas tenía que volver a intentarlo, si Ryoga estaba en lo cierto ella a un lo quería y no iba a perder tal oportunidad. A medida que iba subiendo cada peldaño se preguntaba si Akane volvería nuevamente a estar con él, o de plano lo rechazaría.

En el departamento 204 se encontraba Kasumi y Akane discutiendo debido a que la más joven estaba pidiéndole que dejará de hacerle favores a Shampoo. Sabía que ese día llegaba su madrastra Hinako junto a su Padre, pero ese no era un motivo fuerte para que ella estuviese allí.

—Kasumi por favor... vamos no quiero toparme con Shampoo en este lugar. — hablo molesta Akane.

—No quería seguir trabajando aquí, pero papá se comprometió. — dijo tranquila limpiando el lugar.

—papá siempre, papá. — suspiro pesadamente. — ya pero promete que este será el ultimo día.

La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Akane lleva los libros de encima de la repisa con papá. — pidió la castaña mientras seguía limpiando.

Cuando Akane se disponía a salir por la puerta y se topo de golpe con una mirada azul profunda que jamás pensó encontrar. Asustada soltó los libros llamando la atención de Kasumi que de inmediato se acerco hasta ellos.

Recogió todo rápidamente y entonces miro al joven sin entender. —¿qué haces aquí ? — pregunto asustada. —"se enterara de todo, sabrá que soy pobre ahora mismo." —pensó.

—Sé que fue un error venir a tu casa, pero tenemos que hablar. —dijo Ranma.

Akane miro a su hermana que observaba callada la escena, él creía que ella vivía ahí. Y ella solo enmudeció.

—Vamos hablaremos todo... — insistió el chico.

Kasumi comprendió rápido lo que sucedía, su hermana había ocultado de donde provenía. Es que acaso se avergonzaba de ellos.

—Vete... — pronuncio débilmente la chica de cabello azulado.

—Akane pídeles quince minutos ¿están tus padres a dentro? — pregunto Ranma.

Con esa pregunta se habían aclarado sus dudas, vio a su pequeña hermana en completo silencio y entonces decidió irse del lugar. Si su hermana se sentía avergonzada de ella entonces de que servía todo lo que hacía por su familia. —Akane atiende a tu invitado... yo ya termine aquí. —menciono la chica mientras se iba finalmente.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas que tuvo que contener para no ser descubierta por el joven.

—Mira Akane, nada es como tú crees.

—¿qué quieres? — pregunto con su voz quebrada. — solo me haces daño, vete.

—Akane no nos hagas esto... — pidió Ranma.

—¡No quiero escucharte vete! — grito la chica para luego cerrar la puerta del lugar.

Se apoyo contra la puerta para dejar caer las primeras lagrimas en su rostro. Le había hecho daño a su hermana y eso no se lo perdonaría a sí misma jamás, lamento ser tan cobarde para no aceptar la realidad.

Después de aquel portazo decidió simplemente marcharse, parecía que ahora si era definitivo. había perdido la posibilidad de estar con aquella mujer que le robo el corazón. Se sentía perdido en ese sufrimiento infinito que sentía cada vez que estaba lejos de la chica. Subió a su auto pesadamente y entonces decidió ir al Faro a pensar o simplemente mirar el mar.

* * *

Miro a su hermana en cuanto entro al cuarto de la chica de cabellos azulados, estaba preocupada debido a que la castaña no había sonreído ni una sola vez en la cena como era de costumbre. vio que esta sacaba sus cosas y entonces decidió hablar.

—Kasumi... lo siento, perdóname... — pronuncio.

La chica esbozo una falsa sonrisa. — perdónanos tu a nosotros, por no darte más. — hablo la castaña.

—Te contaré la verdad. — se animo. — yo... estoy enamorada de Ranma. — confeso amargamente. — pero eso es imposible, y yo me volví una mentirosa sin quererlo. Todos asumieron que yo era parte de una familia importante y yo solo, no desmentí nada...

—¿Y porque ese chico cree que tu vives en el departamento de Shampoo?

—no lo sé... — respondió. — solo lo vi ahí hoy, así paso Kasumi... tienes que creerme.

La chica miro a su hermana y recibió un fuerte abrazo de esta. — te creo Akane... — dijo Kasumi. — pero tienes que decirle la verdad...

vio a su hermana sonreír nuevamente y entonces la chica salió por la puerta para irse a dormir al cuarto que era de Nabiki.

* * *

Subió pesadamente hasta el cuarto de su hijo mientras llevaba en sus manos un periódico, el joven heredero de su fortuna se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en esa enorme habitación que apestaba a alcohol.

Entro con brusquedad para lanzarle el objeto en sus manos con enojo.

—¡Ranma! ¡lee esto!— ordeno viendo como el chico de a poco se reincorporaba. — ¡Despierta y léelo! — reitero Genma.

—¿qué está pasando? — dijo despertando.

Pudo ver en el periódico ilustrado una imagen de él durmiendo en su auto cerca del faro, estaba ebrio y en el encabezado se podía leer "Príncipe sin corona." Suspiro levemente y entonces puso el diario a un lado para acomodarse nuevamente a dormir.

—no me importa... — dijo Ranma mientras se acomodaba.

Tomo el periódico nuevamente. — ¡mira esto no está bien! — reclamo. — a pesar de tus errores pague tu auto nuevo y aun así sigues sin valorar lo que tienes ¡eres un irresponsable! ¡estoy harto de preocuparme siempre por ti, una y otra vez! ¡tu mamá me está llamando desde la mañana, está preocupada por esto!

—hablare con mi mamá— pronuncio somnoliento.

—¡me llamaron antes de publicarla! — aclaro Genma. — Les dije que lo hicieran para que aprendieras de esto, pero dudo mucho que así lo hagas, a ti realmente no te importa nada muchacho...

El chico se reincorporo y miro molesto a su padre interrumpiéndolo. — ¿Terminaste? — pregunto molesto.

—¡no puedes hablarme de esa manera! ¡soy tu padre! — grito el hombre perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Desde cuanto Genma Saotome se toma tan enserio las noticias que salen en una revista? — cuestiono Ranma.

—Desde que vi la condición en la que estabas. — respondió.

El muchacho se levanto al lado de su padre y entonces lo encaro.

—¿soy tan diferente a ti? —hablo con enojo. — dime ¿qué me has dado? me diste un buen apodo "el príncipe" ¡que más me has dado! ¡que me has dado durante veintiún años papá.

—Mira bien alrededor... mira la vida que llevas, mira el auto en el cual sales en el diario. — encaro el padre.

—¡eso es todo! — dijo Ranma molesto. —¡pues quédatelo! — tiro las llaves de su auto sobre su padre. — no me importa nada— aclaro para irse de ahí seguido por el hombre.

—¡¿a dónde crees que vas?! — advirtió. — no puedes salvarte de tratarme así.

—Sabes algo papá, miraba las revistas cuando te extrañaba. Mi madre me dejaba ver el canal de revistas solo para verte porque si no, no comía nada. porque extrañaba a mi padre, me hiciste llamar hermana a una mujer con la que engañaste a mamá... ¡cada vez que nos veíamos tenía una hermana nueva! ¡dime en qué momento te divorciaste papá!¡eh! ¡¿cuándo?!

Las palabras de su hijo le habían dolido en el fondo de su corazón, así se sentía y el chico no le había dicho nada antes.

—Ranma.

—Solo tenía cinco años... ¡nos mandaste de vacaciones y decidimos volver unos días antes por el día del padre! ¡yo quería darte un regalo! — dijo el chico sacando de su closet un dibujo que parecía tener años. — ¡quería dártelo! ¡mira! ¡quería una familia de verdad como en mi dibujo! ¡todos tenemos derecho a tener una familia! ¿no? —toco su cabeza y entonces tomo aire para seguir hablando. — ¡era un niño muy feliz hasta que abrí esa puerta! ¡era muy feliz hasta que los dos te vimos con otra mujer! — se sentó en la cama pesadamente. — si no hubiera hecho ese dibujo, mis padres no se hubieran divorciado... —pronuncio apenas.

El hombre del turbante solo pudo observar a su hijo sin decir ni una sola palabra, para luego retirarse del lugar y dejar a su hijo en paz.

Se encontraba en la casa de su mejor amigo luego de tener aquel encontrón con su padre y entonces luego de contar todo a Ryoga el chico impresionado comenzó a hablar.

—Fue muy desagradable... debió ser difícil para Genma escucharte. — opino Ryoga.

—Lo estuve guardando por años... — confesó el azabache.

—Es lo que mejor sabemos hacer... crecer crecer y al final explotar... — dijo dubitativo el chico del colmillo.

—¿por qué explotaste con Akari? — pregunto Ranma. — ya no me estaba lastimando, Ryoga... ella está muy triste. Es verdad ella ha sido muy mala, pero ahora está realmente triste. ¿ por qué te haces esto?

—Ranma, no hablamos de ese tema. — respondió cortante.

Miro su rostro frustrado y prefirió no insistir.

—bueno está bien... pero, es un tema que debemos tocar... Akari vino contigo en la noche y tú la corriste, después corrió a mi casa había bebido mucho, yo estaba muy ebrio bebimos hasta el amanecer y en la mañana U-chan vino, y Akari fue a ver quien estaba tocando y Ukyo malinterpreto lo que vio. — contó el joven apenado.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón y quiso olvidar el tema, pese a que le había afectado.

—Olvídate de U-chan — respondió tajante. — ¿y que con Akane?

—No lo sé... — dijo mirando preocupado a su amigo.

Se percato de la mirada del chico entonces quiso quitarle importancia. — ¿por qué me ves así? ¿crees que me enoje? ¡eh! Akari y tu... —dijo sentido mientras bebía de golpe su vaso de cerveza.

Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba dolido por ese hecho, pero prefería decírselo directamente antes de que lo escuchara por otras personas. No quería ver que su amistad se destrozara nuevamente por falta de comunicación.

* * *

Apenas había llegado a la universidad en calidad de bulto debido a su noche de insomnio, pero no por eso iba a faltar a clases o eso se decía a sí mismo, luego de que Ryoga lo dejo solo en uno de los rincones del casino se estaba durmiendo ahí mismo. Cerró los ojos y cuando creyó estar alcanzando nuevamente el sueño algo lo interrumpió.

—Ranma— escucho.

Levanto la cabeza apenas y entonces vio a la peli verde.

—Despierta — dijo sentándose frente a él.

—¿qué? Akari. — pronuncio a regañadientes.

—Ya basta... deja de tratarme mal, Ryoga ya lo ha hecho antes. —reprocho.—Ranma te pido tu ayuda...

Miro incrédulo a la chica y entonces respondió despacio y sin cortes.

—No me puedo ayudar a mí mismo, ¿cómo podría ayudarte? — cuestiono, para comenzar a levantarse de aquella incomoda silla del casino.

—¿a dónde vas ahora? — pregunto Akari preocupada por su estado.

—a dormir... — respondió cortante para irse a la sala de descanso a dormir unas pocas horas, si no de lo contrario estallaría nuevamente pero de otra forma.

* * *

Entro a la enorme sala y junto a sus compañeras se sentaron en unos cómodos sillones para acordar sus partes en una exposición grupal. Se sentó en el sillón y entonces observo con lujo de detalles aquel enorme salón.

Estuvo una hora casi platicando con sus compañeras cuando entonces pudo ver en el fondo de la sala al chico de cabello azabache dormir. Como es que no lo había visto antes, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Trato de distraer un poco su atención y abrió un cuaderno para iniciar su preparación para la exposición grupal. Tomaba apuntes detalladamente cuando de la nada vio una sombra cerca de ella.

—podemos hablar un minuto... — hablo el chico que minutos atrás dormía plácidamente en un sofá de la universidad.

Lo miro molesta antes de guardar rápido su cuaderno en su bolso. — no hay nada de qué hablar. — concluyo molesta para comenzar a huir de ese lugar.

El chico insistente la siguió nuevamente, no se rendiría hasta oír claramente lo que necesitaba escuchar. — Akane —llamo siguiéndola.

En ese instante trataba de subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible, entonces debido a sus zapatos de tacón piso mal un peldaño y torció su tobillo cayendo instantáneamente al piso.

Se acerco preocupado hasta la chica que se apoyaba en unos peldaños más arriba.

—¿estás bien? — pregunto preocupado.

—no lo sé... — respondió.

—¿duele mucho? — volvió a preguntar.

hizo una mueca de dolor y entonces recordó que debía alejarse del muchacho para no hacerle daño.

—Ranma ya estoy bien. — pronuncio intentando pararse.

—déjame ver... — dijo tocando su pierna provocando un quejido de la muchacha.

—Vamos al doctor... — hablo Ranma acercándose más de lo debido a la chica.

—¡Ranma basta ! ¡estoy bien!

—¡vamos! — ordeno tomando a la chica en sus brazos.

—¡¿qué haces?! — exclamo.

—Dije que te llevaré al doctor... — aclaro llevando a Akane hasta la salida de la universidad.

—¡Ranma ¿qué estás haciendo?! — reclamo. — ¡Ranma ya estoy bien bájame! ¡que todos están mirando!

Todos los presentes observaron la escena del muchacho de la trenza cargando a Akane hasta fuera de la Universidad.

—¡Ranma no seas ridículo! ¡bájame! —ordeno.

El chico hizo caso omiso hasta que llegaron a la calle, bajo a la chica para hacerle señas a un taxi que se aproximo hasta los jóvenes.

—¡Ranma no me quiero subir! — se quejo.

—¡Akane te subirás e iremos al hospital! — dijo demandante el oji azul.

—Te digo que no. — desafío la chica.

—¡Vamos Akane! — insistió molesto.

Miro directamente a los ojos de Ranma que supo de inmediato que no la dejaría en paz hasta que lograra llevarla al hospital, verdaderamente su determinación era de temer.

Suspiro frustrada y entonces subió al Taxi seguida por el muchacho de la trenza.

Ya en una camilla de hospital la muchacha se encontraba recostada furiosa, aun lado se encontraba Ranma mirándola seriamente con preocupación.

No quería hablarle, pero el coraje que sentía en ese minuto hablo mucho más alto y comenzó a gritarle por dentro que reclamara. Miro molesta al chico que la observaba serio.

—¡¿te volviste loco?! — pregunto molesta.

—Loco por ti — respondió sin tener ningún ápice de vergüenza.

Sus palabras calaron hondo en su mente y su corazón, trato de evitar la mirada del muchacho que insistía en buscar la suya. Y agradeció estar en una camilla para apoyarse completamente, ya que sintió su cuerpo entero erizarse con aquella respuesta.

—Ridículo— murmuro por lo bajo.

Se acerco lentamente a la chica para estar en una distancia cercana en la cual ella no pudiese evitar su mirada y entonces noto que la chica no era indiferente con él, sonrió gustoso al ver ese nerviosismo de la joven.

—Sabes que es ridículo... nuestra relación. —aclaro. — lo nuestro es ridículo, todo esto es ridículo Akane. ¿por qué huir? — pregunto desafiante.

Ella se derretía por dentro con cada palabra que oía salir del chico, pero tenía que ser fuerte y esta vez no iba a flaquear. En ese instante un joven médico entro a la sala y agradeció al cielo infinitamente vio a Ranma alejarse lo suficiente para que pudiera ser atendida. Pero aun estaba a su lado.

—¿qué te paso? — pregunto el doctor. — te caíste de las escaleras...

—sí. — respondió.

—moveré tu pie a la derecha y a la izquierda. —señalo moviendo el pie de la chica.

El dolor fue tan intenso que no pudo evitar ahogar un quejido con su mano. Instintivamente vio como el joven de la trenza se acercaba hasta ella.

Ranma tomaba su mano mientras la examinaban y ella noto aquel tierno gesto del muchacho. apoyo su cabeza sin poder evitarlo cerca de él, para comenzar a pensar en cuanto extrañaba estar junto a él. Aunque no hicieran nada su sola compañía la hacía sentir especial.

Observo como Akane se acercaba involuntariamente a él, permitiéndole oler aquel delicioso perfume de su cabello. Los recuerdos de cuando estaban juntos volvieron a él y calaron dentro de lo más profundo de su corazón y su mente provocando en el sentimientos encontrados. No se iba a dar por vencido, no cuando sabía que la amaba tanto que añoraba día a día el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Daría la lucha pasara lo que pasará y costará lo que le costará...

Salió del hospital lentamente junto a Ranma que fue su apoyo en todo momento debido al intenso dolor en su tobillo. Estuvieron en silencio en todo momento desde que la había examinado el doctor, cuando estuvieron en la calle el muchacho detuvo un taxi. Delicadamente la ayudo a subir al vehículo para a continuación subir él.

El taxi avanzo en dirección hacia la Universidad y antes de llegar a destino el chofer pregunto si podría cargar gasolina en una Gasolinera antes, a lo que Ranma respondió afirmativamente. En cuanto el chofer bajo, el ambiente dentro del auto cambio totalmente.

Ranma se acerco despacio a la chica, lo suficiente como para decirle algo al oido a la muchacha.

— te extraño tanto... — admitió.

—Ya no, Ranma ya basta. — dijo cortante Akane.

—Ya no ¿qué Akane? —vio la expresión triste de la muchacha. —amor... — murmuro despacio.

—Ya no... — pronuncio bajo.

El muchacho comprendió que no era un momento indicado para insistir, además ya no podía más de tanto rechazo a sus sentimientos por ese día. Lentamente se alejo y bajo del vehículo para dejar a la chica en paz.

Vio como salía del taxi con la cara llena de decepción amargura y tristeza que sintió miles de puñales clavarse en su pecho, le costaba respirar y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus delicados pómulos.

—Ranma... — murmuro triste antes de bajar del vehículo y caminar hasta la universidad.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Bueno lo prometido es deuda, les traje la actualización extra de la semana para este hermoso Lunes.  
Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios :D enserio son los mejores lectores de la vida!**_

 _Nancyricoleon: Querida, muchas gracias por acompañarme cada capitulo :D ! y si la pobre Akane ahora le tocara difícil esta semana, así que no me odies por eso :( ! Un abrazote ;D y saludos!_

 _Anonimo: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, no me molestan las expresiones que me digan mientras no sean con malas intenciones_

 _HinamoriLU: Originalmente pensaba hacer más cruel la escena de los golpes, pero soy medía negativa con la violencia así que trate de hacerlo lo menos agresivo posible :( ! me alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por escribirme todas las semanas. saludos~_

 _SaeKodachi47: sii, lo peor es que Akari aun no aprenderá la lección... pero le va quedando poco de villana. espero que te guste el capitulo amiga, mis mejores deseos :D y gracias por leerme solo por esta semana dejare un cap extra porque no se si tenga tanto tiempo para escribir en esta semana, por las fiestas ;( , bueno un abrazo enorme amiga! saludos!_

 _Haruri Saotome: Haru muchas gracias por leerme y sí está bastante dramático todo, lo siento si te hago llorar pero es un drama romántico :( espero te guste el capitulo extra y te mando un abrazo fuerte para esos momentos de pena, saludos!_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por leer! :D un abrazo para todos~~** _


	8. Dolor

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 8: "Dolor"**

* * *

Estaba bajando de su auto cuando vio llegar el vehículo de Ryoga, miro como bajaban de este Ranma y el chico de la bandana. Se acerco lentamente hasta lograr hacer contacto visual con el oji azul, claro ellos se reconcilian y ella aislada.

—Já, así que ya vienen juntos a la Universidad. — dijo Akari sarcástica

—me he estado quedando con Ryoga— aclaro Ranma.

—ah... ¡grandioso! — agrego casual la chica.

Daisuke se acerco para llamar a Ranma y este siguió de inmediato al joven que parecía tener algo que contarle. Dejando solo a Ryoga con Akari.

Miro con temor al muchacho que parecía continuar molesto con ella, pero quizás esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando para lograr hacer las paces con Ryoga.

—Ryoga... resolvieron sus problemas y ahora están más unidos... — hablo la peli verde.

—Akari, ya basta... — pidió el joven del colmillo.

—No puede ser... ¿por qué me están haciendo esto? — pregunto herida la chica. — Creíste que ya se había arrepentido, le creíste...

El muchacho solo se limito a observarla, mientras que por otro lado Ukyo que pasaba por el lugar observaba interesada el asunto. Amaba ver a la peli verde sufrir...

—¡contéstame algo de lo que digo! — reclamo molesta Akari. — habla conmigo Ryoga— exigió. — nosotros... tu y yo crecimos juntos, nos hemos peleado... nos hemos reconciliado. hemos jugado juntos. Ranma y tu están bien, lo perdonaste. —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse— ¿por qué? no puedes perdonarme a mí, ¡porque a mí no me crees!

En el fondo escuchar a la joven desgarraba su corazón con cada palabra pero esta vez no se dejaría caer en sus garras. Ella tenía que aprender que él no era un juguete ni una de sus "amigas".

—Akari— pronuncio.

—¡No me digas Akari !—interrumpió al chico, mientras que de su rostro caían pequeñas lagrimas. — no digas nada... ¡ya te perdí! Está bien. — su voz se quebró. — lo acepto, sabes Ryoga... también me perdiste, me has perdido. por primera vez en tu vida... — concluyo la chica para salir corriendo del lugar.

Se quedo inmóvil en ese lugar mientras solo observaba como la chica se refugiaba dentro del gran edificio Universitario, dio un lánguido suspiro y vio a Ukyo acercarse hasta el.

—¿qué te dijo que tienes esa cara de velorio? — pregunto la castaña.

La fulmino con la mirada antes de responder. — hice lo que me pediste Ukyo déjame en paz — respondió mientras caminaba hacia el edificio.

—Sigues estando tras ella Ryoga. — hablo Ukyo mientras seguía al chico.

—¡Sí! sigo estando tras ella... Esto es amor U-chan, no puedes dejar a alguien que amas. No puedes hacerlo ¿entiendes? — ataco con sus palabras a la chica. — pero tú no sabes de eso, no amas a nadie... no sabes de lo que hablo.

Se detuvo pensativa en el lugar para seguir oyendo al chico impresionada

—A ti no te importa los demás, Akane Ranma yo... no te importa nadie, solo te preocupa Akari y lo mala que es... ¿acaso tu eres buena? — pronuncio molesto Ryoga.

Camino hacia delante y entonces abandono a la chica en el lugar.

—mi único problema eres tu Ryoga... —murmuro — _"si hubieras preferido estar conmigo, todo sería diferente_..." — pensó tristemente.

* * *

Ya era el "gran día", la chica se encontraba en compañía de su hermana mayor, su prima Satsuki y su tía Miyakoji. Su largo cabello azulado estaba siendo arreglado en una peluquería del lugar, siempre había adorado su cabello pero ese día lo odio. Era inevitable... después de todo esa noche celebrarían oficialmente su compromiso con Kuno.

—Luego le pondremos algo de maquillaje... — sugirió la estilista.

vio la cara de tristeza profunda en su hermana y entonces intercedió.

—no, no así está bien... — respondió Kasumi.

No supo en que minuto ya se encontraba en un restorán del lugar sentada junto a el odioso de Kuno. Todo parecía tan lejano en su mente que pensó estar en otro sitió, se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras todo sucedía.

Les entregaron los anillos de compromiso y ella hacía todo uso de su razón para no salir corriendo del lugar y meter en problemas a su hermana. Miro a su padre que celebrara feliz junto a su nuevo "prometido" y entonces sintió un nudo en su garganta que no pudo despejar en toda esa larga noche. Quería morir ahí mismo pero tenía que ser fuerte, se resigno a la idea y solo rezo para que la noche avanzará rápido.

* * *

Se encontraba solo en la casa de su mejor amigo dando vueltas debido a que se sentía completamente aburrido, quizás debió haber salido con su amigo. Pero luego recordó que lo que menos quería era llegar al Club de su padre después de su discusión, dio una vuelta y entonces miro la repisa de su amigo que se encontraba completamente llena de películas antiguas a excepción de una que llamo su atención. En el disco decía "la mejor noche del mundo" con la letra de su amigo impresa.

Tomo el disco y se acerco hasta el rack de la sala que contaba con un televisor led de cuarenta y dos pulgadas y un DVD, puso el disco en este ultimo y entonces se sentó en el sillón frente a la televisión. Se estiro para tomar el control de la pequeña mesita de centro y entonces le puso play al video.

En ese mismo instante pudo ver como el video lo estaban protagonizando él y sus amigos. De pronto se detuvo a ver una imagen que lo dejo sin hablar y en estado de shock por unos minutos. Pudo ver claramente como la chica de cabello verde ponía algo en el jugo que luego había bebido Akane. No daba crédito a esa imagen por lo que la repitió para estar completamente seguro de que era cierto.

La puerta sonaba sin parar y parecía que alguien derribaría su puerta de tanto que la golpeaban, se levanto somnolienta del sillón en el que se encontraba y entonces se dirigió a abrir, ya era muy tarde y la gente del servicio se encontraba durmiendo. Abrió la puerta y se topo de golpe con la mirada azul de Ranma que paso al parecer furioso a su casa.

—¡Akari! — grito— ¿¡qué fue lo que le hiciste!? ¡eh! — hablo desafiante.

Ella rió y entonces miro al chico. — Y ahora... ¿qué hice? — pregunto.

—¡¿cómo pudiste?! ¡¿cómo pudiste drogar a Akane?! — reclamo enfadado.

La peli verde se congelo al oír eso ultimo y entonces recordó que existía aquel video en el cual salía ella haciendo tal fechoría. Su nerviosismo se hizo evidente y trato de evadir el tema.

—Ranma, ¿de qué estás hablando? —fingió.

—¡se termino el juego Akari! —grito. — ¡vi todo! ¡vi lo que le hiciste a Akane!

—¡estaba muy ebria! — se excuso— ¡no sabía lo que hacía!

—Todo lo que la lastime... ¡por tu culpa la trate tan mal! ¡todo es tu culpa Akari! — Acuso Ranma sintiendo una mezcla de rabia y culpabilidad.

Trato de irse de la casa de la chica pero entonces ella lo detuvo.

—Ranma por favor no te vayas, ¡no puedo soportarlo! — suplico la peli verde.

—¡¿Y si le pasaba algo a Akane?! — reclamo mientras intentaba volver a salir mientras la chica nuevamente impedía su salida.

—¡Ranma! —exclamo.

—¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué? — cuestiono a la chica mirándola con un profundo odio.

—porque... porque yo, Ranma... haré lo que sea pero por favor no me mires así. Déjame disculparme con Akane lo hare de verdad, pero te lo ruego... no me mires de esa forma te lo suplico. — imploro Akari al borde del llanto.

—Akane no es asunto tuyo... — dijo Ranma para empujar a la chica y salir por la puerta del lugar.

Mientras el chico salía de la casa de la muchacha el auto de Ryoga llegaba a fuera.

La chica siguió a Ranma y se colgó de su brazo para detenerlo tirándose al suelo suplicando de rodillas. —Ranma por favor no te vayas... Ranma por favor no te vayas... —reitero.

Nuevamente vio a la peli verde con un profundo desprecio y se soltó de su agarre, mientras que pudo ver como su mejor amigo se acercaba hasta ellos.

—¡Ranma! — llamó.

—Ahora no Ryoga...

—Ranma por favor te lo suplico. — insistió llorando Akari.

—¡Akari aléjate de nosotros! ¡ aléjate de Akane! — advirtió molesto el oji azul para marcharse del lugar.

Se quedo al lado de su mejor amiga y entonces trato de levantarla del piso.

—ponte de pie... — dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Tú hiciste esto... es tu culpa, es por tu culpa. — hablo mientras lloraba.

—Akari mira... — trato de explicar pero la chica lo alejo de ella empujándolo.

—¡no sabes cómo te odio Ryoga! ¡te aborrezco! — grito para entrar a su casa llorando y dejar al chico sin palabras.

Su mente se despejo rápido a su sorpresa entonces recordó a Ranma y corrió por las calles hasta divisarlo. Se acerco velozmente para alcanzar al chico.

—¡Ranma! — Llamo. — Ranma por favor espera.

—lo vi todo... Akari drogo a Akane, el jugo... Akari lo hizo — lamento— Akane no hizo nada malo, ¡otra vez! ¡otra vez la culpe! No hizo nada... había un CD en tu casa, tu lo sabias... todo ¡claro! — miro la expresión de culpa de Ryoga y entonces se enfado. — lo filmaste todo.

—No podía decírtelo... no podía hermano. — pronuncio el chico del colmillo.

—No podías... — repitió Ranma. — ¡claro que no podías! ¡para proteger a Akari! Pero yo que te hice Ryoga, ¿¡que te hizo Akane!? — reclamo mirando con asco a su amigo que por primera vez lo había decepcionado como ser humano.

Ryoga tomo su cabeza lamentándose no haberle dicho a su amigo eso, pero ¿cómo podría? sí Akari era la mujer que amaba. Vio a Ranma marcharse y la enorme culpa empezaba a carcomer su conciencia... No podía creer que había hecho tanto por proteger a Akari.

* * *

Se encontraba en su casa luego de haber tenido una larga noche, se sentó a mirar hacia fuera de su ventana mientras pensaba en que haría para pedirle disculpas a la chica. Sumido en sus pensamientos no pudo sentir en que minuto su padre había entrado a su habitación.

—¡Ranma bienvenido! — dijo el hombre feliz ya que hacían días que el chico se estaba quedando en casa de su amigo.

Movió su cabeza de medio lado y levanto su mano en señal de saludo sin voltear a verlo.

El hombre comprendió que aun estaba molesto con el así que solo lo dejo en paz. — qué bueno que volviste... — pronuncio antes de irse.

Estuvo horas pensando en completo silencio, cuando su amigo llego a su habitación.

—Ranma... — llamo.

escucho la voz de su hasta anoche mejor amigo y entonces dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Ranma dímelo todo... — pidió Ryoga.—dime todo lo que viste anoche adelante.

—Y que tendría que decirte Ryoga... a Akari o a mí mismo... — suspiro.

Se sentó en el sillón de la habitación de Ranma. — ¿y qué vas a hacer? — pregunto el chico de la bandana.

Miro a su amigo seriamente mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.

—Voy a decirle... que no me la merezco, pero que la amo como nadie lo hará... — pronunció mirando a su amigo inquisitivo— ¿crees que funciona? ¡eh! crees que la haga olvidar... Siempre fuiste inocente, y lo eres otra vez nunca te escucho, siempre te culpo... ¡eso debo decirle! — su rostro cambio a enfado— ¿¡por cual de todas me disculpo Ryoga!? — volvió a ponerse de pie para mirar por el ventanal.

Se levanto del sofá para acercarse a su amigo y tomarle el hombro. — yo no quería que nadie se molestara... — pronunció lamentándose.

Volteo para ver la cara de Ryoga y hablo. — pero lo hizo... — se detuvo para agregar—Akane se molesto Ryoga...

Estaba en el casino sentado observando a su alrededor cuando vio a unos chicos del club de teatro que presentarían una obra ese día en la Universidad. Se acerco hasta ellos y entonces algo se lo ocurrió.

—¡chicos! Les puedo pedir un favor enorme. — pidió Ranma.

—Claro... — pronunciaron los chicos al unisonó.

—Daimonji-san me ayudas... — pronuncio el chico mirando al joven.

Sonrió, pondría un nuevo plan en acción. estaba seguro que Akane estaría ahí con ayuda de esos muchachos.

La sala de teatro estaba algo vacía y entonces se extraño mientras observaba al chico que la había arrastrado hasta ese lugar. La había traído ahí con la excusa de que se haría una obra dedicada a los de primer año de la Universidad, miro que apenas había gente y decidió preguntar.

—¿por qué hay tan poca gente? — pregunto Akane.

—Es que seleccionamos a algunos solamente... — aclaro el muchacho nervioso. — puedes sentarte aquí. — indico un asiento en una fila del lugar.

—está bien... — pronunció no creyendo mucho la excusa.

—que lo disfrutes— hablo el chico retirándose del lugar.

Luego de unos minutos todo oscureció de golpe, la obra al parecer daría comienzo. Las cortinas comenzaron a moverse para abrir el escenario. Se lograba ver a alguien sentado en la oscuridad pero solo se veía la silueta y nada más. De pronto una luz la ilumino en medio de toda la oscuridad y miro espantada a todos lados. hasta que se ilumino el centro del escenario y pudo ver a Ranma claramente sentado mirándola fijamente.

—Estoy enamorado de la mujer bajo la luz. — confeso delante de todos los espectadores, se levanto para poder mirar mejor a la chica — Sin ella estoy en las sombras... yo perdí la luz, la perdí porque no supe como amar, la perdí porque no reconocí su inocencia... —las luces del escenario se prendieron levemente. —Pero descubrí todo cuando no estabas... descubrí como amar. — concluyo para ver como las luces del lugar se prendían y comenzaba a ser aplaudido por todo el público del lugar.

Había estado al borde del llanto al escuchar todas las románticas declaraciones del chico, pero después de comprometerse era incapaz de poder aceptar los hermosos sentimientos de él.

Se levanto y entonces noto al salir que era seguida por el chico, camino hasta fuera de la universidad para luego entrar en una cafetería.

La siguió y se sentó frente a ella entendiendo que esta vez ella le daría una oportunidad para hablar, estaba seguro que ahora si lograría algo más. Tenía que jugar todas sus cartas en esa guerra en la que se había convertido su amor.

—Tengo tantas cosas que decir... — dijo para observar a Akane.

—porque hiciste esto Ranma, pensaste que era lo mejor. — hablo la chica.

—Ahora sé que todo es culpa mía Akane, mi enorme ceguera... — admitió el oji azul — todo se fue abajo cuando fuiste al club, no te podía creer... tome tu mano por primera vez, pero también rompí tu corazón.

Sin entender nada de lo que hablaba el chico lo miro extrañada. —¿de qué estás hablando?

—el jugo... fue por Akari. — respondió — te puso una trampa, yo lo vi todo.

—¿tu lo viste? — pregunto comenzando a comprender de a poco.

—Ryoga pudo filmar todo esa noche... —aclaro.—esta en un CD... y cuando lo vi entendí que te puso una trampa.

—ya no entiendo... — murmuro.

El chico en un impulso se acerco con su silla hasta poder estar cerca de la joven de azulados cabellos.

—Akane... siempre fuiste inocente, muy inocente. — hablo para tomar de la barbilla a la chica y lograr que lo viera directo a los ojos. — mírame... tal vez no lo creí, hay que empezar de nuevo. Sé que no puedes confiar en mí, que no me crees. pero de ahora en adelante solo seremos nosotros, solo seremos tu y yo... lo prometo. —dijo tomando a la chica de la mano.

—Ranma, por favor... — insistió Akane, es que no podía comprender que ellos no podían estar juntos.

—Akane, nos diremos todo... sobre Akari lo de Ukyo todo. — aclaro.

—Pero ya no importa— pronuncio levemente la oji avellana para quitar la mano que sostenía el chico. — es muy tarde...

—¿tarde? ¿de verdad ya te perdí Akane? — pregunto sin entender.

—Ranma no digas nada... — pidió mirando con dolor al oji azul.

—Está bien... no diré nada más. — hablo Ranma. — no me daré por vencido Akane, sé que no confías en mi. Pero lo harás, te ganaré de nuevo... — miro temblar a la joven, lo cual lo lleno de confianza. — sé que lo haré... —suspiro.

Akane solo se limito a tragar en seco y observar la determinación del muchacho temiendo a sus propios sentimientos tanto como a Ranma, es que aquel amor imposible se estaba volviendo una condena para ella.

* * *

Estaba en su diminuto cuarto que ahora compartía con su prima Satsuki mientras estaba allí de visita, ella siempre comprendía todo y pese a creía que lloraba en su compromiso de la emoción. se armo de valor para soltar todo aquel peso que mantenía en su corazón.

—Satsuki... Satsuki — comenzó a despertar a la chica en la noche.

—¡Ay Akane! ¿qué sucede? — pregunto la chica de cabellos color vino.

—Estoy enamorada de otro hombre... — soltó de golpe Akane.

—¿eh? —se espanto. — te volviste loca en medio de la noche...

—amo a alguien más, es otra persona... estoy enamorada. — conto a su prima.

—¿de dónde salió esto? — interrogo Satsuki.

—tengo que confesarlo... — hablo Akane.

La chica con mucho esfuerzo le conto todo a su prima sobre Ranma, sobre sus omisiones que a estas alturas se habían vuelto mentiras, todo lo dijo en ese minuto. Sintió que su pecho se sacaba la mitad del peso que mantenía.

—Akane ¿por qué mentiste? —pregunto preocupada la muchacha. — omitiste demasiadas cosas.

—Es que no lo sabía... ni siquiera lo conocía tan bien la primera vez que mentí en ese café... — aclaro.

—Mira Akane, esto está mal... debes decirle la verdad. Luego tienes que cancelar el compromiso porque esto no está bien, no puedes vivir así. — sugirió.

—no es tan fácil Satsuki... incluso si le dijera la verdad, si me perdonara por mentir. ¿me aceptaría como soy? — hablo apenada mirando su cuarto.

—¡ay Akane! es por eso que siempre estas molesta... mira que sucederá ahora.

—nada... como papá dice, ese era el destino. tal vez lo arruine con tantas mentiras que dije, lo arruine con mis propias manos. —dijo mirando sus manos. — pero aunque me case con Kuno, el siempre estará aquí — afirmo tocando su pecho.

—Akane no llores... encontraremos una solución, ten fe... — pronuncio para abrazar a la chica que comenzaba a llorar. — se que mañana me iré, pero te llamaré lo prometo...

* * *

Entro al cuarto de la joven, llevaba dos días sin ir a la Universidad y sabía que estaba aun triste debido a lo sucedido con Ranma noches atrás. Una señorita del servicio lo llevo hasta allí y entonces se retiro para dejarlo en los aposentos de la mujer.

—Akari, puedes odiarme lo que quieras... pero no te puedo dejar sola — hablo Ryoga.

—Quieres ver en lo miserable que me he convertido ¿verdad? — dijo la chica acostada en su cama con los ojos hinchados debido a sus llantos.

—Akari ¡vamos levántate de la cama! — ordeno el joven mirando a la peli verde.

—Primero destruiré a Akari, arruinare su vida... —se detuvo para sonreír amargamente. — luego la consolare, para que este bien otra vez... Están simple para ti.

—trate de protegerte Akari, de los demás... y sobre todo de ti misma. —dijo el chico—fue lo que hice, di lo que quieras Akari... pero no digas que te mentí. — aclaro.

—no gastes tu saliva Ryoga... es mi turno de no creerte. — pronuncio sentida.

—no me importa si me crees o no me crees. no estoy aquí por mí, estoy aquí por ti. —hablo preocupado.—Akari, por favor levántate. —ordeno.

Al ver que la chica no hacía caso la arrastro hasta el espejo a regañadientes de la chica — mírate quieres... Akari —la peli verde se asusto al ver su propio reflejo y él sabía que ni ella podía ver su estado actual. —¿esa eres tú? ¿esta eres tú? ¡responde! —espero un par de segundos— ¡No! No lo eres, no es una derrota. Lo he visto antes, te derrotan de vez en cuando y aun así estas aquí. Te derrotan de vez en cuando y sigues aquí —vio como corría una lagrima por el rostro de la chica. — No te dejas caer, y sigues adelante sin ceder. — se alejo un poco de su amiga. — No me perdones si no quieres, hazlo que quieras... hazme daño si quieres todos los días cuando quieras, no es lo que has hecho por años... no me importa. —hizo una pausa para acariciar su cabello—ya me acostumbre a que tus manos me hieran Akari, pero no me acostumbro a verte sufrir, no quiero verte sufrir más... — concluyo para retirarse del lugar.

Se sentó sobre la cama cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, miraba su reflejo y las lagrimas caían de impotencia. Tenía razón, ella no se iba a dejar abatir por eso ni ahora ni nunca. Pero tristemente no encontraba las fuerzas para levantarse ahora.

* * *

Volvió a la Universidad luego de estar en casa de Akari y estando en el casino pudo ver a Akane sentada leyendo un libro como era usual verla, era sumamente aplicada y meticulosa con lo que hacía. Sabía que debía hablar con ella así que se acerco hasta la chica.

—¡que tal Akane! — saludo.

—Hola Ryoga. — dijo cortante.

—¿como estas? —pregunto mirando a la chica.

—bien ¿y tú? —pronuncio indiferente la joven.

—No estoy bien — hablo para sentarse en la mesa que ella estaba. —No te voy a mentir, hablare con la verdad. No quise lastimar a nadie Akane, pero no dije nada... aunque ya lo sabía. hice lo peor, dime que soy lo peor y terminemos esto.

—No hay nada que decir Ryoga... — respondió Akane.

—No dirás nada ¿no estás enojada? — la reacción de la joven lo había dejado extrañado.

—porque hiciste algo mal... todos somos iguales, nadie es inocente. No hay a quien culpar... — concluyo levantándose de la silla. — hasta luego... — se despidió para ir a clases.

Se quedo en la mesa sentado y luego pudo observar a los minutos pasar a su amiga Akari. La chica usaba lentes de sol dentro del edificio y rió para sí mismo debido a eso, sabía que los usaba para ocultar su mal estado.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en una mesa del casino, cuando vio a Ranma llegar con una muchacha. Trato de desviar su atención de los jóvenes, pero su mente se lo impidió. Frunció el ceño mientras veía como la chica toqueteaba descaradamente al muchacho.

Se sintió observado más de lo usual entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el fondo de las mesas y pudo ver a Akane fulminarlo con la mirada, sonrió al ver la forma en que lo veía y noto sus celos.

No podía soportar más ver aquello y entonces guardo sus cosas en su bolso y se dirigió a la salida, caminaba rápidamente y cuando se regaño.

—idiota... ¿porque estas celosa? Solo ponte el anillo en el dedo— se dijo a sí misma buscando entre sus cosas aquel anillo. En una acto torpe dejo caer el pequeño objeto y entonces se espanto, no podía llegar sin ese objeto a casa.

Comenzó a buscar en el suelo viendo si lograba divisar el objeto.

—no puede ser... — murmuro para sí buscando en el suelo.

Estuvo mirando a la chica viendo interesado que era lo que hacía, en ese instante vio algo brillante del suelo y recogió lo que parecía ser un anillo, extrañado miro el objeto.

—¿Buscas esto? — pregunto Ranma con el anillo en sus dedos.

Dio la vuelta y entonces pudo ver el objeto que buscaba en las manos de quien menos querría que lo tuviese. Trato de mantener la calma y mantuvo silencio.

—Se te cayo esto... — le dijo el oji azul mostrándole el anillo.

—No, No es mi anillo. —mintió.

—Yo te vi... cuando lo buscabas ¿por cuánto tiempo lo vas a negar Akane? — pregunto el muchacho.

La joven tembló al verse en evidencia.

—¿que viste? — pregunto asustada.

—por cuánto tiempo más lo vas a negar... ¡Responde! — exigió Ranma.

El ya lo suponía el anillo, era obvio que estaba comprometida. Tendría que darle una explicación.

—Ranma yo... — pronuncio.

No la dejo continuar cuando elevo la voz interrumpiéndola— Vi como me mirabas...

Sintió un enorme alivió, ese chico definitivamente era un tarado.

—Claro que no te estaba viendo— aclaro Akane.

—Somos iguales, no puedes soportar verme con alguien ¡eres celosa! ¡¿por qué lo niegas Akane?! — reclamo Ranma.

—¿por cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir con esto? — dijo la peli azul mirando incrédula al muchacho.

—¡hasta cuando se te quite lo necia! — respondió cortante.

Miro el objeto en las manos del chico, necesitaba tenerlo de vuelta o se metería en problemas. Mantuvo silencio mientras pensaba de qué forma poder tenerlo de vuelta.

—¿por qué tienes tanto miedo? —pregunto quejándose Ranma impaciente.

—¿Qué? — dijo volviendo a la tierra Akane.

—Ni siquiera me miras a la cara ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me evades la mirada? — reclamo el oji azul enfadado.

—Suficiente Ranma... por favor.

—¡exacto! ya fue suficiente... ya no puedo creerte me estas castigando, ya aprendí bien. ¡ya es suficiente Akane! — grito enfadado para luego irse del lugar tirando el anillo al suelo.

La chica molesta se fue al vehículo que la esperaba a fuera. Ya se había vuelto costumbre que Kuno la buscara todos los días al terminar las clases.

Entro al auto olvidando por completo el incidente del anillo. Escucho a lo lejos la voz del muchacho pero nunca ponía atención a sus palabras a menos que fuera exclusivamente necesario, sentía asco de cualquier especie de contacto con aquel hombre. En ese instante cuando estaba por bajar del vehículo en su casa, sintió la mano del castaño sobre su muñeca.

—¿Y tu anillo? —pregunto Kuno.

—creo que se me cayó, creo que me quedaba suelto... lo siento. — mintió.

— Bueno si te quedaba suelto debiste decirlo. — dijo molesto. — entonces compraremos otro mañana, aprovechamos de grabarlo... no me gusta ver tu dedo vacio, me molesta. — Termino para marcharse del lugar.

Suspiro aliviada al ver al muchacho marcharse del lugar.

* * *

Estaba en clases cuando el profesor explico sobre un proyecto nuevo que se realizaría con los de segundo año de carrera, con fin de motivar los emprendimientos y las nuevas ideas de los alumnos. Por lo cual harían una empresa y sería el proyecto durante el semestre en ese ramo.

La lista de los equipos se encontraba anotada fuera en un enorme mural en el pasillo del área de administración. Busco su nombre dentro de la lista y vio el nombre de su pareja.

—Tú eres Akane Tendo. —pregunto el chico.

—sí... —respondió Akane.

—Yo seré tu compañero mi nombre es Gosunkugi. — dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto.

—Un gusto... ¿entonces qué haremos? — pregunto.

—Debemos ir al club de administración una hora, soy el presidente. Hay nos reuniremos y decidiremos qué hacer. — Hablo el joven ojeroso.

—Entonces nos vemos en el receso... — dijo la joven despidiéndose.

La muchacha se fue del lugar sin percatarse de que Ranma estaba observando todo desde lejos.

El Joven ojeroso dio una vuelta en el pasillo cuando el muchacho de la trenza lo detuvo abruptamente.

—¡Hola! Puedes venir... — dijo llevándose al chico a un lugar para conversar más a gusto.

Entro a la sala del club de administración, el lugar era pequeño pero cómodo para estudiar. Se encontraba el lugar completamente vacío, quizás había llegado un tanto antes que su compañero. Acomodo sus cosas sobre una mesa y preparo su cuaderno con la materia para que todo estuviese ordenado para hacer más eficiente el estudio.

Ya eran cinco minutos pasado lo que habían acordado y comenzó a pensar que a lo mejor el muchacho no llegaría o le había ocurrido algo. Se levanto de la silla para ver si venía por el pasillo cuando vio la puerta abrirse. Se sorprendió al ver al muchacho que estaba frente a ella era Ranma.

—¡¿tu?! — expreso sin pensar.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y entonces hablo sin ninguna preocupación. — tu nuevo compañero...

Estaba con la boca abierta sin poder pronunciar una palabra, pestaño unas veces para tratar de explicar en su mente lo que estaba pasando.

—¡bien! No creo que nos tengamos que presentar—dijo el chico — ¿empezamos? — indico la mesa.

—Pero yo tengo otro compañero— pronuncio Akane.

El chico levanto sus cejas extrañado. — No hay otro... soy yo— aclaro.

—No seas ridículo... — pronuncio mientras guardaba sus cosas para irse del lugar.

Instintivamente se puso frente a la puerta para evitar que la joven escapase.

—puedo ser muy ridículo... — dijo sugerente el oji azul.

—¿qué significa? — pronuncio desafiante la chica de cabellos azulados.

—Significa que no te puedes escapar. — informo Ranma con suma tranquilidad.

—¿¡Y quién te crees que eres!? — reclamo molesta Akane. — ¿¡Que es esto!?

Suspiro para mantener la calma al igual que su paciencia y se afirmo con un brazo en el bisagra de la puerta.

—Dime cuando tengas ganas de estudiar Akane— hablo ignorando completamente las preguntas anteriores de la chica.

Dio media vuelta y entonces comenzó a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, es que era tan insistente ese hombre. Trato de no perder la paciencia, suspiro y entonces se armo nuevamente de valor para enfrentar al joven.

—¡es suficiente Ranma! Me quiero ir ahora mismo. — ordeno Akane.

El chico estaba apoyado contra la puerta mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados. Miro a la chica sin preocupación alguna.

—Qué diferencia hay...— hablo Ranma— Si te vas ahora vas a tener que regresar Akane. —sonrió triunfante y agrego— Vas a tener que trabajar conmigo en este proyecto.

Mordió su labio y entonces pensó inmediatamente una forma de huir a eso. — ¡Mira ya te dije que tengo otro compañero!

—Y te dije que soy yo— aclaro sin dejar de sonreír. —El me dijo que iba trabajar con alguien más...

—¡estas siendo un brabucón! — Encaro la chica.

Eso le había molestado, se acerco hasta ella lo suficiente para mirarla bien al rostro y evitar que corriese a la puerta.

—¿¡un brabucón!? — dijo molesto. — ¡sabes que significa! ¡lo que me has estado haciendo durante días! ¡ a los dos Akane! ¡qué quieres! ¡Quieres que sea como antes Akane huye, Ranma te busca! ¡te atrapo y Akane se vuelve a escapar!

—Nada puede volver a ser como antes... — murmuro Akane mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la mesa.

Se acerco hasta ella y entonces se apoyo con sus dos manos sobre la mesa por el frente de esta y se aproximo lo suficiente para estar a centímetros de su rostro.

—Ranma déjame ir por favor— pidió la chica.

—No puedo, lo intento... pero no puedo. — olio su cabello y se sintió nuevamente embrujado por la joven. — Yo creo, que deberías intentarlo... y de nuevo estar juntos.

Se sintió desfallecer en ese instante, cerro sus ojos para tratar de mantener el control y no verlo a esos hipnotizantes ojos azules. Miro sus labios y vio como el muchacho se acercaba, quiso besarlo en ese mismo instante pero controlo aquel impulso alejándose.

—¡Ranma ya es suficiente! ¡ya te dije que lo nuestro termino! — aclaro la chica en voz alta.

Maldijo enormemente aquel movimiento de Akane, deseaba tanto nuevamente probar sus labios que no pudo evitar molestarse, y más al oír las palabras que salieron por aquellos dulces e inocentes labios.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Se termino en verdad Akane!—Discutió Ranma profundamente molesto— ¡recuerdas como empezó! ¡Déjame recordarte como empezó todo! — termino de hablar para en menos de un segundo eliminar toda distancia entre los dos y besar aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba.

Aquel beso era intenso y apasionado con un toque de ira por parte del muchacho, sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante aquel movimiento de Ranma. Pero su mente tenía que ser más fuerte, forcejeo un poco para librarse del agarre tempestivo del oji azul.

Al ver que la chica se negaba se alejo y observo su expresión alterada.

—¡cómo te atreves! ¡ que es lo que haces! ¡quién crees que soy! ¡por quien me tomas! — reclamo Akane— ¡todo tiene que ser como tú quieres, estorbas mi paso y ahora me besas a la fuerza! — se volteo para que el chico no viera su rostro, no debía ver que se encontraba tan afectada por aquello o seguramente seguiría insistiendo más aun.

Se sentía como un criminal que había robado lo más sagrado en la tierra, se sintió culpable por dañar a Akane... Pero es que no terminaba de comprender porque la chica actuaba así con él, su mirada le hacía sentir que lo amaba pero sus palabras decían lo contrario. Que era lo que sucedía en la mente de esa mujer.

Su cuerpo sentía mini descargas eléctricas debido a lo sucedido y entonces trato de calmarse para no dejarse vencer por su corazón. — No puedo... — murmuro para sí misma mientras pensaba en que decir. —¡ni siquiera has pensado en que ya no te quiero!

Ranma sintió como si un puñal perforara su corazón con cada una de las palabras de la peli azul, bajo su mirada y entonces cayó en conciencia... no había pensado en ello, y si ella ya no lo amaba. Era una posibilidad que no se admitía siquiera pensarla, necesitaba pensar en ello.

Afirmo con su cabeza y entonces abrió la puerta sin dejar de verla directamente a los ojos.

Se sentía peor que una basura, si alguna vez le había mentido esa era la vez en que lo había hecho más descaradamente. Vio el dolor en el rostro del muchacho y entonces se sintió destruida por dentro, Quizás con sus palabras le había hecho daño... Pero aun mayor era el daño que se había provocado a sí misma.

Camino lentamente para salir del lugar y cuando paso por su lado escucho al chico decir con voz suave. — Ya no dejaré de considerarlo, no te preocupes... — pronunció débilmente con notable dolor en sus palabras.

La puerta se cerró quedando cada uno tras de esta, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla sin poder evitarlo, toco despacio la puerta con su palma sintiendo una enorme amargura. Era la peor mujer que existía, solo sabía hacerle daño al hombre que amaba. Seco sus lagrimas y entonces se retiro del lugar para que nadie pudiese verle.

Tras la puerta Ranma se encontraba apoyado sobre la misma nuevamente cargando todo su peso, sentía una profunda tristeza y tuvo unas inevitables ganas de llorar pero no dejaría que cayeran lagrimas y mantuvo la calma, su corazón dolía como nunca antes le había ocurrido. Es que amar era tan doloroso, porque se había enamorado. Amargamente se lo preguntaba día a día cuando el dolor era tan insoportable como en aquel momento.

* * *

Hinako caminaba por el muelle buscando un yate especifico, su amor de toda la vida se encontraba allí. Aunque le era imposible avanzar en algo con él, debido a su estado civil actual eran ya tres años desde que se había casado con el padre de Shampoo. Pero luego de recibir una carta de esta se dirigió a verlo nuevamente con aquella hermosa ilusión de juventud. Ahora ella tenía treinta y dos años, y aquel amor de su juventud debía ser dos años menor.

Pudo ver al chico pescar desde el yate y entonces le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—¡Hola Hinako! — saludo.

—Shinnosuke... algunas cosas nunca cambian. — dijo viendo al muchacho en ropas poco dignas.

Se abrazaron amistosamente. Al alejarse pudo observar a la mujer, tomo su mano y beso encantado. — Tu tampoco cambias — dijo galante observando su anillo. — ¿aun sigues casada?

—Que puedo decir, me gusta estar casada. — añadió. — así que trabajas en el bote, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

—por ahora el tiempo que pueda sobrevivir, por ahora no lo sé. — respondió.

—Cuando el viento sople supongo. — dijo nostálgica Hinako.

—¡anda ven!¡vamos a mi casa! — sugirió.

— ¡oh! ¿Rentaste una? — pregunto la mujer. — así que te quedaras... pero no tengo mucho tiempo otro día entonces.

—Hinako estas frente a ella. — señalo el Yate a su lado.

Miro el Yate y luego comprendió a que se refería ese hombre, sonrió y Shinnosuke hizo el mismo gesto instantáneamente.

* * *

Estaba furiosa buscaría a Ranma ese día fuera como fuese y le exigiría una explicación, intento hablar con Gosunkugi referente al proyecto pero en cuanto la vio huyo asustado. Es que el oji azul lo había amenazado o quizás golpeado, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando nuevamente.

Bajo las escaleras del Casino y entonces se topo justo a quien buscaba el pasillo.

—Contigo quería hablar... ¡qué fue lo que le dijiste a Gosunkugi! tiene tanto miedo que ya no me habla — reclamo Akane. — acaso lo amenazaste...

Justo en ese instante no quería discutir con aquella chica, estaban todos preocupados por Akari debido a que nuevamente se encontraba desaparecida del mundo.

—¿qué quieres Akane? — pregunto Ranma desinteresado.

—¿qué quiero? — pronunció la chica.

—No quieres trabajar conmigo... — dijo indiferente. — entonces es simple no lo hagas...

Vio al chico escapar y entonces lo detuvo.

—¡Ranma que me estas queriendo decir! me van a calificar con esto...— reclamo.

—¿Y? — miro a otro lugar despreocupado.

—Que significa "Y" —reprocho molesta Akane. — solo vas a decir Y sin mirarme.

—¿Qué? no te gusta que cuando te hable no te mire... debe ser la costumbre, ya que tu también lo haces... — respondió Ranma. — si quieres estudiar estaré en el club en media hora, si no... estudia tu sola. — termino para marcharse del lugar.

La dejo sin habla en ese mismo sitió, que pasaba con él. Un día la acosaba y al otro la ignoraba, se sentía enfadada pese a no tener ningún fundamento para hacerlo. Suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió al club de administración. Vio pasar la media hora rápido cuando llego puntualmente Ranma, agradeció a dios que en esa oportunidad habían más personas en el lugar.

—Bueno que has pensado para el proyecto... — hablo Akane en cuanto Ranma tomo asiento.

—Pensaba en un centro de entretenimiento— opino el oji azul.

—Yo pensaba en algo distinto, algo más benéfico como un centro de cuidado o algo así...

—que aburrido. — expreso con pereza.

—Es más aburrido lo que tú dices, además todos querrán hacer eso y tu ya eres dueño de uno... sería injusto — dijo tajante la chica.

—bien... hay que pensar. — menciono Ranma.

—tiene que ser algo novedoso que no se le ocurra a cualquiera... — pronuncio pensativa.

Miro a la chica con sumo cuidado para que no notara aquello, era tan hermosa. Comprendía porque la amaba y aunque solo quería estar con ella y dejar de lado el odioso trabajo se enfoco nuevamente en eso.

—Divertido y simple... diversión simple. —pronuncio Ranma.

—Ranma enserio sigues con lo mismo, no quiero algo así...

—Espera pensaba en un parque Akane.

Medito un rato en las respuesta del chico y entonces supo que esa idea era bastante buena—Es increíble, claro... —sonrió—puede ser un parque interactivo con distintas áreas, pueden ser de distinto países o distintas épocas o — se detuvo de golpe al ver como Ranma la veía embobado. Trato de no llamar su atención y continuo. — entonces pensaré en ello ¿sí? — dijo guardando sus cosas para irse.

—Adiós— pronuncio antes de verla salir.

Hacía tanto que no la veía sonreír que le pareció mágico ese pequeño instante en que pudo ver nuevamente esa sonrisa que lo había cautivado. Se dejo caer en la silla y entonces suspiro, quería olvidarla pero esto le era imposible. _"seguiré intentando"_ pensó.

Se levanto de la silla y corrió tras ella para evitar que se marchara, logro alcanzarla justo en la puerta de la universidad.

—¡Akane espera! ¿Tienes tiempo mañana? —pregunto.

—sí a medio día... — respondió.

—muy bien, paso por ti para trabajar en el proyecto y luego te regreso. — hablo Ranma.

—¿a dónde iremos? — cuestiono la chica.

Rió un poco ante la incredulidad de la peli azul. — no te han enseñado algo llamado estudio de mercado, se realiza en la calle.

Volteo la mirada hasta la salida y pudo ver a Kuno mirando directo hacía ellos, tenía que cortar la conversación rápido antes de que viniera como un loco tras Ranma como la vez anterior. —Está bien como digas. ¡adiós! — dijo para marcharse del lugar.

Observo como Akane se marchaba y entonces diviso a ese odioso muchacho de hacen unos días atrás, lo miro desafiante a lo lejos viendo que este hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Akane se aproximo hasta Kuno y entonces el rompió el silencio.

—¿y ese hombre? — hablo indicando con la cabeza el budoka— ¿qué te decía?

—Estamos trabajando en un proyecto para una clase. — respondió. — ¿podemos irnos? — cambio el tema para ver como se subía el chico al auto y luego emprender marcha a su casa.

En cuanto vio partir el auto su teléfono comenzó a sonar sin parar, contesto pesadamente el celular.

—¿qué pasa Ryoga? — pregunto.

—Ranma, Akari se fue... busque por todos lados y no la encuentro. — dijo desesperado.—Solo dime la verdad ¿estás preocupado por ella o no? — pregunto el chico.

—Sabes que no me importa Ryoga... No. — respondió con sinceridad.

—Sabes de quien hablamos... de Akari, la que conocemos desde niños, con la que jugábamos, con la que reíamos. hasta llorábamos, con la que vivíamos, es Akari de quien estamos hablando... no hay vida antes de Akane ¡dilo! — pronuncio molesto.

—Ryoga. — alcanzo a decir siendo interrumpido.

—No hay Ryoga, no existe Ryoga sin Akari... sin Akari Ryoga no es más que nada... —corto.

Miro preocupado el teléfono luego de aquella llamada, Quizás tenía razón y estaba siendo un desconsiderado con Akari. Pese a todo ella había estado para el siempre, suspiro pesadamente y entonces pensó en hacer el último esfuerzo aunque fuera por Ryoga.

* * *

Era Sábado al medio día y se encontraba esperando al oji azul en la salida de la residencia, no sabía porque había aceptado tan rápido si no quería tener contacto a solas con él. Vio llegar su auto y entonces entro en el.

El ambiente se puso nuevamente pesado, pero mientras conducía quiso romper el hielo.

—Te dije que nos olvidáramos de todo recuerdas... —hizo una pausa. — que debíamos dejar todo y a todos.

—no quiero recordar. — respondió cortante.

—y si solo conduzco y nos vamos ¿qué harías? ¿me detendrías? — pregunto.

—no seas ridículo... — murmuro.

—Tranquila, no he olvidado que ya no me amas... — dijo Ranma.

—¡Detente! — pronuncio asustada de alguna posible locura impulsiva del muchacho.

—No tengas miedo... — hablo tranquilo.

—¡Ranma detente por favor! — ordeno viendo que el chico obedecía— ¡no podemos trabajar juntos! ¡no podemos hacer nada juntos! ¡no lo haré aunque repruebe! — dijo para bajar del auto.

Iba a salir tras la chica cuando el sonido de su celular lo detuvo, no reconoció el numero pero igualmente contesto.

—Sí diga...

—Ranma. — escucho una voz que reconoció perfectamente.

—Akari, ¿Akari donde estas? — pregunto el chico.

—Ranma no me encuentro bien, por favor ven por mí... —pidió. — estoy en Fukuoka, te daré la dirección.

Se dispuso a escuchar bien la dirección para memorizarla y entonces puso en marcha su vehículo para llegar al lugar, sabía que a lo menos tardaría once horas en llegar.

Pasaron horas mientras manejaba, pudo ver el cielo en todas las tonalidades mientras llegaba hasta el lugar señalado. Miro el reloj de su auto antes de estacionarse. había tardado casi diez horas en llegar, se apresuro en bajar del vehículo para encontrar a la chica dentro de una cabaña. Estaba molesto, pero era lo que tenía que hacer por su amigo. Golpeo la puerta y seguido de eso la Peli verde le abrió la puerta.

—Viniste... por mi. — dijo la chica ilusionada.

—Vamos Akari — pronuncio. — mira tu mamá, Ryoga, todos están muy preocupados.

—¿y tú te preocupaste por mi? — pregunto Akari.

Evito la pregunta.—Anda Akari... — insistió en que se fueran.

—¿Sabes qué? Con nadie he hablado ni con Ryoga, ni con mi madre, ni con Sayuri... — pronuncio. —Ranma te llame solo a ti, solo te llame a ti.

—Está bien Akari, no discutamos... hablamos en el camino. — hablo Ranma.

— Está bien... — acepto la chica.

Guardaron sus pertenencia y entonces subieron al auto de la chica. Pasaron unos minutos desde que salieron de ahí, el camino estaba repleto de curvas peligrosas y se encontraba completamente oscuro. Pasado un rato Akari decidió comenzar a hablar.

—Ranma ¿me perdonaste? —pregunto.

—Akari... hablamos de eso más tarde. — dijo Ranma cortante.

—Solía odiar a Akane, te hechizo... siempre inocente, especial y diferente. —confesó.— estaba tomada no sabía lo que hacía, pero las siguientes veces si lo sabía... lo del paparazzi, los vi entonces pensé que en verdad había algo entre ellos. Contrate un paparazzi para mostrarte como te engañaban.

No le hacía gracia lo último que había dicho la muchacha y creyó no escuchar bien.

—¿Qué? — pronunció empezando a molestarse. —¿qué hiciste? Tu estas detrás de las fotografías... — enfadado comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido en búsqueda de aquella bruja de cabellos verdes.

— Ranma, hasta Ryoga me perdono. ¿por qué tú no puedes? — reprocho la muchacha como si eso se tratara de un berrinche.

Perdió la vista del oscuro camino mientras le reprochaba a la chica sus acciones. —¡no puedo creerlo también hiciste eso! — grito furioso.

—Ranma por favor ten piedad, te lo suplico por favor perdóname. — dijo la chica con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Iba a decirle otra cosa cuando escucho a Akari.

—¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! — llamo la atención viendo como se aproximaba un camión terminando la curva.

Vio hacia adelante y entonces pudo ver la enorme maquina casi encima, hizo una maniobra desesperada para esquivarlo y aunque lo logro el pequeño vehículo cayó por un barranco. Dio por lo menos una vuelta mientras caía el auto quedando completamente destrozado. Después del primer giro del vehículo todo se puso completamente negro...

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _Hola que tal~  
_

 _sé que se van a quejar por el abrupto final, pero es normal~  
despues de todo es un drama, espero que tengan un super mitad de semana y nos vemos el sabado~ _

_reviews:_

 _SaeKodachi47: Amiga como siempre muchas gracias por leerme, y espero que vengan mejores días para ti . Solo te adelantare que la voluntad de Ranma no decaerá jamás en la historia xd ! así que vendrá más insistencia de su parte... ahora quien sabe que sucederá cuando sepa todo.~_

 _Nancyricoleon: Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy con un final algo inesperado :o ! tenemos que ver qué sucede con nuestra protagonista cuando se entere de todo :D ! muchas gracias por leerme saludos ;D!_

 _HinamoriLU: me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior, espero que este te guste aun más aunque con el final lo pongo en duda :o muchas gracias por el animo y por acompañarme en esta historia. un abrazo saludos ;D! c_

 _Yumi: Gracias~_

 _Sav21: hola, me alegro que estes de vuelta por aqui :o ! y que latima que no tengas tiempo para ver la novela :c es super buena verdaderamente. Bueno muchas gracias por leer y espero no decepcionarte con el capitulo nuevo, un abrazo a la distancia, saludos!_

 _Frankie Marin san: Gracias por leer, espero que este capitulo te agrade mucho igual ;D! Saludos!_

 _Eliza Tendo: muchas gracias por el animo, ojala disfrutes el capitulo de hoy Saludos~_

 _Muchas gracias por leer~_


	9. No me dejes

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 9: No me dejes.**

* * *

Estaba de pie mirando la televisión mientras cargaba una bandeja con tazas de té que planeaba servir antes, pero las palabras que estaba pronunciando el reportero televisivo le parecieron mucho más llamativas. Su familia miraba también atenta la televisión, su hermana mayor la miro preocupada, mientras que su padre y su primo observaban las imágenes.

—El hijo del importante empresario de la vida nocturna en Tokyo, Ranma Saotome tuvo un accidente de auto junto a la hija del importante empresario y hombre de negocios Kyouya Unryu, Akari Unryu —Se detuvo el sujeto mientras pasaban las fotos de ambos chicos. — el hecho de que aun no hay declaraciones sobre su estado ha desatado una serie de rumores, muchos están preocupados por la vida de Saotome y Unryu.

—Es el... el dueño del auto. — menciono Mousse.

—Que Dios lo proteja, su vida está en peligro. —agrego Soun.

La presión comenzó a bajarle de golpe, deseaba llorar pero tratando de controlar las miles de emociones de culpa, tristeza y miedo que comenzaban a apoderarse de su ser, sintió un enorme peso en su mente y de la nada cerró los ojos y perdió el conocimiento.

De inmediato se acerco a su hermana que se había desplomado en el piso, el sonoro sonido de la bandeja cayendo, quebrándose todo en ella había hecho que de golpe todos se levantaran. Ella sabía que se debía a la impresión de la noticia pero nadie más en ese lugar sabía de aquello.

—Akane... Akane. — se acerco Kasumi tratando de despertar a su hermana.

—Hija cariño ¿qué tienes? — dijo preocupado Soun.

—Levantémosla y pongámosla en el sillón. — sugirió Mousse.

La ubicaron en el sillón y entonces ahí empezaron a tratar de darle aire con una revista.

—Abre la ventana papá para que le de aire... — hablo Kasumi.

—Debemos llevarla al hospital. — dijo el preocupado padre.

—Tenemos que dejar que respire... — trato de calmar el ambiente la castaña. — debe ser donde no ha comido. — mintió.

Paso una hora aproximadamente, abrió sus ojos y vio que se encontraba en su cuarto acostada. La imagen de Ranma paso por su mente y entonces recordó, tenía que ir al hospital. Sabía que era tarde pero eso no le impediría ir a saber como estaba, tenía que asegurarse de que él estaba bien si no, no podría estar en paz consigo misma ni con su corazón.

Se vistió velozmente en la oscuridad y salió de su casa silenciosamente para que nadie la descubriese.

* * *

En la sala de espera dos madres lloraban consolándose la una a la otra, siendo observadas por Ryoga y los dos amigos más cercanos a la peli verde. Daisuke abrazaba con fuerza a Sayuri que lloraba a mares por su mejor amiga. El chico de la bandana comenzaba a cabrearse con tal situación, estaba destrozado por dentro pero no tenía que pensar en lo peor, el mismo se lo auto prohibió. Jamás aceptaría una cosa así.

Se acerco hasta Sayuri. — ¿por qué lloras? vamos deja de llorar... — dijo molesto y en un arrebato comenzó a gritar. — ¡no hay porque lloran dejen de llorar! — no soportaba más estar con ellos en ese lugar.

Salió del hospital para tomar un poco de aire, respiro profundo entonces grito nuevamente para descargar un poco su impotencia. Estaba por dejarse abatir en la tristeza cuando escucho una voz que llamo su atención.

—¡Ryoga! — dijo la peli azul. — ¿hay noticias? ¿están en cirugía? — pregunto con los ojos vidriosos.

—Así es Akane... — respondió Ryoga en el mismo estado que la chica.

Su fuerza había llegado al límite, abrazo a su amiga con fuerza y los dos dejaron salir aquel llanto que se habían guardado. Lograron mantener la calma y entonces entraron juntos a la sala de espera.

Sayuri miro a Ryoga y entonces se acerco hasta él para abrazarlo, sabía que Akari era tan importante para él como lo era para sí misma.

—Akane— llamo una voz de un niño.

—Satori—pronuncio acercándose al pequeño para abrazarlo.

—No te asustes, mi hermano es fuerte y se pondrá bien... — dijo el pequeño secando sus lagrimas.

—No estoy asustada cariño. — hablo mientras abrazaba al pequeño. — no lo estoy...

En ese instante ingreso caminando rápido el padre de Ranma. Se acerco hasta la madre del muchacho oji azul y entonces exigió información.

—¡Nodoka! ¿dónde está mi hijo? — exigió.

—¡se puede saber dónde has estado Genma! ¡dónde estabas! — grito furiosa. — ¡te he estado llamando desde hace horas!¡llame tantas veces!

—No escuche— respondió Genma.

—¡No escuchaste! ¡nunca escuchas! ¡ tú siempre tu! — reclamo. — ¡es tu culpa Genma todo es por ti! ¡no sabes nada de Ranma! ¡no sabes nada sobre tu hijo!

Un hombre moreno se acerco a la mujer. — Amor que no te sorprenda, cálmate.

Miro desafiante al hombre. — ¡qué has dicho yo te diré algo que te va sorprender! — dijo Genma para tirar un puñetazo al sujeto.

Rápidamente Ryoga intercedió para evitar que la sala de espera se volviera un campo de batalla.

—¡Genma! ¡Genma cálmate! — calmo el chico del colmillo llevándose al molesto hombre del lugar. — vamos a dar un paseo, ven.

La chica de cabellos azules se retiro incomoda del lugar, camino hasta llegar a ese lugar en donde había estado hacen meses con el chico platicando. Se sentó suavemente en aquel banco fuera del hospital, aquel recuerdo de ambos hablando en ese lugar invadió su mente. Recordaba aquella intensa mirada azulada del muchacho cuando estuvo cerca de ella en ese lugar, se sentía como si el estuviese en ese lugar junto a ella.

* * *

La mujer se despedía de su hijo menor y de su actual marido. Vio partir el taxi y entonces Genma Saotome que salía del hospital se le acerco. Lo miro con una irá contenida que no podía ocultar. Le había confiado a su hijo, pero este no cuidaba de él. Se culpo a si misma tanto como a ese hombre.

—Nodoka— pronuncio para llamar la atención de la mujer. — lo lamento mucho... estoy muy arrepentido.

—Esperas que sienta lastima por ti, Genma. — dijo molesta. — no vengas a confesarme tus pecados.

—Nuestro hijo se pondrá bien. —aseguro el hombre.

—Siempre es lo mismo no es así, nunca escuchas nada de lo que digo. Solo repites lo que te has memorizado todos estos años. — recrimino.

—Nodoka no digas eso, nuestro hijo se pondrá — no pudo terminar porque la mujer comenzó a hablar.

—Nunca has tratado a Ranma como tu hijo, Genma — aclaro— ¿¡No lo entiendes!? Nunca has estado ahí para él, Solo es el heredero de tu gran imperio. — dijo con sarcasmo la mujer. — Eso es todo lo que te importa, Tu seguro para el retiro, tu inversión. Pero nunca ha sido tu hijo, nunca has sido un padre para él, solo compartes el trono de tu gran imperio. ¡eso es todo! — recalco para luego marcharse del lugar.

Estuvo un rato en la sala de espera cuando se abrieron las puertas de cirugía y pudo ver pasar la camilla con su hijo en ella. La operación había salido bien pero solo los días dirían que sucedería con él. Lloro angustiada y entonces vio como se llevaban al oji azul.

* * *

Al siguiente día fue después de descansar un poco en casa a acompañar a Ryoga y así saber que sucedería con Ranma. Camino por el hospital hasta llegar a la sala de espera, vio a su amigo sentado junto a otras personas que conocía, saludo a todos y luego se sentó junto a su amigo. Esperaron aproximadamente una hora cuando entonces entro un medico y pudo ver como todos se acercaban al hombre para saber más sobre el estado de los jóvenes.

—¿qué pasa con mi hijo? — pregunto Genma.

—El estado de Ranma es estable, sigue en terapia intensiva pero no necesita un respirador artificial abrasivo. — Informo el médico.

—¿qué significa? — pronuncio el padre del oji azul.

—Está en condición crítica, pero mejora. — aclaro el doctor.

Una elegante mujer de cabellera verde y ojos color carmesí se acerco a preguntar.

—¿y mi hija? — dijo desesperada. —¡¿qué pasa con mi hija?!

—mantendremos sedada a su hija por un tiempo. —hablo el médico.

—¿¡como que sedada!? — añadió llorando. — ¡tienen que despertarla!

—Cálmese señora por favor, tenemos que mantenerla sedada por su seguridad. ella necesita un aparato respiratorio, mañana le haremos una tomografía para evaluar su condición, lo siento pero aun está en una condición crítica. — lamento el doctor.

La mujer se desvanecía mientras era sujetada por Ryoga, Nodoka y Genma.

—¡Kanan! — pronuncio asustada la madre del oji azul.

—¡Enfermera llévenla a una sala de emergencia! — ordeno el médico.

De inmediato se llevaron a la mujer del lugar.

Akane se acerco a Ryoga para tratar de calmarlo, ella sabía que el joven sentía algo más que amistad por aquella mujer en estado crítico.

—Ryoga no te preocupes, se pondrá bien. Ella no se rendirá tan fácil...

—Akane, ¿sabes cuales fueron sus últimas palabras? — conto. — me dijo que me odiaba... — puso una expresión profundamente triste.

—calma... a veces dice y hace cosas sin pensar. — trato de calmar al chico.

El sonrió amargamente y entonces se perdió en sus recuerdos junto a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Tuvo que ponerse un delantal quirúrgico y un gorro para poder entrar a ver a su hijo, se acerco hasta la camilla que usaba en terapia intensiva. Entonces sintió una enorme pena, se veía indefenso su hijo que siempre era tan activo fuerte y vivaz, vio su rostro lleno de heridas debido al accidente.

—mi bebé... — pronuncio. — mira como duermes, mi adorado hijo... como el día en que naciste Ranma... tu en ese entonces me necesitaste y ahora yo te necesito. — tomo su mano. — Ranma por favor despierta cielo y quédate con nosotros. .. Ranma despierta. — dijo acariciando sus cabellos mientras lloraba.

Luego de estar con él una media hora salió del lugar para ver a Ryoga y a Akane que miraban a través de las puertas de vidrió que protegían el sitió en donde descansaban los muchachos.

—Está durmiendo... — hablo triste. — duerme como un bebé.

—Señora no me dejaran entrar a verlo... — dijo la chica apenada.

Miro a su hijo y pensó un poco. — creo que, si supieran el bien que le harías te dejaran hacerlo — dijo la mujer. — vamos hablare con el doctor, estoy segura que va entender. Ya le hable a Ranma de ti él sabe que estas aquí... ve a cambiarte anda. No lo hagas esperar más...

—Muchas gracias... — dijo Akane para ir a cambiarse de ropa.

Tardo menos de cinco minutos en prepararse para poder entrar a ver al muchacho de la trenza, entro por aquellas enormes puertas de vidrio y entonces pudo observar al chico, se acerco lentamente hasta él para tomar su mano.

—Ranma... estoy aquí, aquí a tu lado — reitero. — abre los ojos, mírame. —pidió llorando. — te quedaras conmigo... tenías razón, nuestra relación era ridícula. me desharé de todo lo que nos hace daño, lo arreglare todo. te he mentido... lo hice mirándote, te mentí... sentía que moría con cada mentira— confeso. — me alejaba de ti... ahora todo esto, parece tan estúpido. —miro su rostro. — solo tienes que despertar, despierta Ranma... —hablo suavemente secando sus lagrimas— me desharé de todas las mentiras por la verdad, pero solo tienes que despertar. —acaricio el cabello del chico— estaré para ti... siempre estaré contigo. — dijo para besar su mano.

Estaba llegando a su casa y fue recibida por Kasumi, estaba tan cansada ya era de noche. Se agotaba mentalmente debido a la preocupación que sentía. Su hermana colgó su abrigo cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar fuertemente.

—Kuno... — pronuncio Kasumi.

El chico miro a la peli azul furioso, y cuando ella noto su presencia decidió comenzar a hablar.

—¡Akane se puede saber de dónde vienes a esta hora! —reclamo. —¡te vi bajar del autobús!

Rápidamente su hermana mayor invento una excusa apropiada para encubrir a la muchacha, le agradeció con la mirada al salvarla de los problemas.

—Hubiera llevado con mucho gusto a mi diosa si me lo hubieran dicho. — dijo el castaño.

—No quise molestarlos con los mandados... — pronuncio Kasumi. — como cancelaron las clases de Akane lo hizo por mí.

—El señor Soun me dijo que dormía cuando estuve con él en la tarde, por eso me moleste al verla. — argumento el muchacho.

—Si es que el encargo era muy urgente y entonces, pues no tuve tiempo de avisarle a papá, por eso. — dijo la castaña.

—Me iré a mi cuarto— anunció Akane.

Kuno se acerco hasta ella y entonces la chica lo ignoro con frialdad para pasar a su habitación, lo que menos quería en ese momento era ver la cara de ese hombre que tanto la fastidiaba.

* * *

Se encontraba caminando por el muelle para observar al hombre como limpiaba dedicadamente su yate, suspiro y entonces se acerco hasta él para saludarlo. Hacía un día hermoso, completamente soleado y era normal en esa fechas ya que estaban casi iniciando la primavera.

—Buenos días... — dijo la sensual mujer de largo cabello castaño.

—Buenos días linda. — saludo el hombre.

—Disculpa, acaso me estabas esperando. — hablo Hinako. — no pareces sorprendido Shinnosuke.

—Ya viniste una vez, así que no me sorprendo...

— Vine a relajarme un poco— dijo para subir al yate— ya había olvidado el olor del mar. — se acerco al hombre que le dedicaba una intensa mirada. — y ¿cuándo terminaras de limpiar? — miro alrededor. — ¿dónde me siento?

—todo depende cuando nos demoremos — le acerco el escobillón— toma.

—¿qué es? — dijo incrédula.

—nunca has visto uno, toma anda... — pronuncio mientras que Hinako tomaba la escoba.

—es enserio...

—Siempre he sido serio... —aclaro Shinnosuke.

Se miraron con complicidad mientras limpiaban aquel Yate, era obvio que todo eso formaba parte de un leve coqueteo entre ambos.

Luego de terminar exhausta se sentó. Shinnosuke se sentó a su lado y le entrego una taza de café.

—me hiciste limpiar... no puedo creerlo

—Lo hiciste muy bien Hinako — dijo sonriendo.

—solo mírame... —agrego arreglando su ropa.

—¿qué hay de malo en tu aspecto? luces muy bien — respondió a su propia pregunta— como antes.

—¿y como era antes? — hablo incrédula.

—Perfecta, perfección perturbadora... — coqueteo Shinnosuke. — y vieja...

—¿y vieja? — dijo con un tono molesto.

— no me refiero a esa vejez, si no como una mujer que ha pasado por muchas cosas... y se mantiene impecable. — hablo el hombre. — usas maquillaje pero no exagerado, eres simple.

Entristeció un poco por aquellas palabras, debido a que no entendía bien el significado de estas. Shinnosuke era muy perceptivo y noto eso.

—ven—dijo levantándola para hacerla pararse y ver los espejos del yate. — mírate... eres madura, te ves desaliñada por el trabajo pero luces como una mujer de verdad, como alguien que no se preocupa por su ropa y no es superficial. Debe importante como vives y no como te veas, pero ya lo sabes... así eres tú.

Se sonrojo y sintió la calidez de sus palabras llenar su corazón. — te lo agradezco... —agradeció.— Y bien, siempre limpias tu bote.

—Sí pero a veces no tengo tiempo, debo diseñar algunas cosas y estudiar otras y es agotador... — admitió.

—Necesitas una mujer...

—¿una mujer? ¿para qué? — pregunto Shinnosuke.

—Para limpiar. — respondió la sensual mujer.

* * *

Temprano por la mañana fue al hospital para poder tener noticias de Ranma, paso frente a la sala donde estaba el chico en cuidados intensivos. Pudo ver a su madre mirando a través de los cristales a su joven hijo, era una mujer tan hermosa y dedicada.

Se aproximo hasta ella y observo como las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

—Buenos días— saludo Akane.

—Buenos días Akane...

—¿y los demás? — pregunto la chica.

—Genma y Ryoga fueron a tomar un café, y me costó trabajo convencer a Satori pero su padre se lo llevo. —informo la mujer mayor.

—Ranma y el son muy unidos... — comento la peli azul.

—Akane, muchas gracias... — dijo la madre del muchacho.

—¿por qué? — pregunto sin entender esas palabras.

—Ranma, siempre piensa en ti... —hablo— habla de ti todo el tiempo, no sé qué sucedió entre ustedes... pero gracias a ti—hizo una pausa. — mi hijo me pidió un consejo por primera vez... hace tanto tiempo que no hablaba con mi hijo, que no lo escuchaba que no lo aconsejaba, nos acercamos de nuevo después de tantos años. — contó Nodoka.

—yo no quise...

—Akane, no lastimes a mi hijo. — pidió la mujer con ilusiones.

Afirmo con la cabeza y mantuvo silencio, a los pocos segundos salió el doctor del cuarto de terapia intensiva.

—Su hijo está mejorando, lo llevaremos a una habitación por la tarde. — informo el médico antes de marcharse.

—Muchas gracias... — dijo Nodoka.

Ambas sonrieron por las buenas noticias y se abrazaron por la noticia de modo de compartir la felicidad que ambos sentían.

Había ido a la Universidad e inmediatamente volvió al hospital, pese a que estaba muy preocupada tenía que esforzarse para mantener su beca. No podía fallarse a sí misma y a Kasumi que tenia ciega fe en ella.

Paso al cuarto que le indicaron, escuchaba el sonido de las maquinas y pudo observar la camilla con el muchacho. Su madre se encontraba a su lado sentada en un pequeño Sofá individual, parecía muy agotada.

Dio un suspiro al ver a la chica y luego se relajo.

—Eres tu Akane... — pronuncio. — voy a hablar con el doctor, puedes quedarte con Ranma un momento.

—Claro me quedaré — afirmo.

—Bien— dijo de buen ánimo para salir del cuarto.

Se sentó en el sillón a su lado y su vista se perdió en la pared.

Sus ojos pesaban como el plomo, sentía un intenso dolor por todo su cuerpo. Como si hubiera pasado un tractor sobre él, abrió sus parpados poco a poco y entonces se desoriento en aquel lugar. Estaba en el hospital, recién caía en cuenta de eso. Movió levemente su cabeza y entonces la vio, pestaño dos veces para ver si es que era cierto y no era una malvada broma de su mente.

—Akane... — pronuncio levemente.

Escucho su voz y entonces dirigió su vista hasta él. Había despertado.

—Ranma— sonrió y se levanto del sofá para acercarse hasta el. — reaccionaste.

El chico trato de moverse y entonces ella lo detuvo. — No, no te esfuerces... llamaré al doctor.

—No te vayas... — pidió. — Quédate...

—ya no me iré a ningún lado. — dijo acariciando el rostro del oji azul.

—No sé como... pero te sentí. —confeso sincero. — sentí que estabas conmigo.

—Estaré a tu lado, siempre. —hablo Akane. — tenemos mucho de qué hablar, tengo tanto que decirte.

—Te amo... — dijo despacio el chico de la trenza.

—Y yo a ti. —pronuncio la peli azul—estábamos sentados en la banca de este hospital recuerdas, yo espere en esa banca mientras tu dormías. Pensé en nosotros, te extrañe... —miro directamente sus ojos como pocas veces lo había hecho.—te extrañe Ranma. —reitero—debo resolver un asunto, volveré... y hablaremos de todo, nos sentaremos en esa banca juntos. Lo prometo. — dijo para luego besar la mejilla del joven.

Iba saliendo cuando en la puerta se topo de frente con la madre del chico.

—Despertó— contó feliz la chica.

La mujer se lleno de felicidad y se acerco corriendo hasta su hijo. — mi hijo... está bien. —celebro.

Cerró la puerta y entonces se topo con Ryoga.

—Akane hola. — saludo.

—Ranma despertó... — informo.

Su cara se lleno de felicidad, pese a que Akari aun no despertaba al menos su mejor amigo lo había hecho. Estaba muy feliz tanto que no pudo evitar expresar sus sentimientos abrazando a la chica. Cuando se separaron el chico le indico la puerta a Akane.

—¿No vienes? — pregunto.

—no, tengo que encargarme de algo... — respondió.

—está bien — dijo feliz entrando al cuarto.

En cuanto salió del lugar se decidió a llamar a Kuno. Era definitivo tenía que parar esa farsa cuanto antes, ella por nada del mundo se casaría con ese hombre.

Llego a la cafetería en donde había citado al castaño, se armo de valor y seguridad. Avanzo hasta las mesas y entonces lo vio sentado, el chico la miro y se paro para saludarla.

—Akane ha sido muy difícil no verte por días, si no me llamas ya no podía esperarte. —en completo silencio se mantuvo la chica y quiso volver a romper el hielo.—te sientes bien, luces bella mi diosa. —agrego galante Kuno. —mesero traiga un té—ordeno a un chico que pasaba por el lugar, cuando el muchacho sirvió el té noto la ausencia de algo en el dedo de la joven.—tu anillo no esta...

La muchacha manteniendo la calma busco entre su abrigo y saco de su bolsillo el anillo para ponerlo luego sobre la mesa.

No entendía que pasaba con su doncella, miro el anillo con un mal presentimiento.

—Esto quiere decir que se termino. — dijo Kuno.

—Lo siento mucho, pero nunca comenzó. — aclaro la chica. — lo lamento tanto pero no puedo...

—¿Por qué Akane? ¿hice algo mal? ¿hice algo que te molesto? —cuestiono. —dímelo y no volveré a hacerlo.

—No hiciste algo malo, yo no debí aceptar este anillo. —empujo un poco más el anillo hasta el chico—lo siento... — concluyo para marcharse del lugar.

Pero el chico la sujeto del brazo impidiendo su escape. — no, esto no terminara así... — amenazo.

Temió del castaño, pero tendría que olvidar eso para luego dar explicaciones a su Padre y primo.

* * *

Se encontraban solos los dos amigos en aquel cuarto de hospital, la madre de Ranma recién había abandonado el sitió para ir a descansar. Había estado en aquel hospital desde que supo del accidente.

—No has estado a su lado ¿verdad? — dijo mirando la cara de preocupación de su amigo.

—Ella me odia Ranma... — dijo pesadamente.

—Aquel día discutíamos en el auto —hablo Ranma—y antes de chocar me dijo...

No lo dejo terminar.—está bien Ranma, bien—afirmo— deja que despierte... ya me lo contaras después

—Ryoga, Akane regreso conmigo. — contó feliz el oji azul.

—Akane nunca te dejo... — aclaro Ryoga.

—Ve a ver a Akari, hazlo. —sugirió—sí—miro a su amigo— porque no se cómo pero, yo sentí la presencia de Akane inconsciente, ella también hará lo mismo...

—Está bien... — dijo para salir del lugar y obedecer a su amigo.

Tardo diez minutos en entrar a cuidados intensivos, pudo entrar debido a que la señora Kanan había permitido su acceso. Entro lentamente, Cuando vio a la chica en tal estado sintió que algo estaba mal dentro de él. Tomo su mano cuidadosamente y entonces unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Despierta Akari. — pidió— por favor despierta... estoy hecho pedazos— admitió. — despierta para que puedas verme, por favor Akari. —suplico. — Akari, Amor... —vio como la chica abría los ojos un poco. —mi amor... todos estamos esperando por ti, tu madre está afuera esperando.

—Ranma... — pronunció.

Entristeció pero su alegría era mayor, ignoro las palabras de la chica y se apresuro a buscar al doctor. —ahora vuelvo, tranquila. — dijo ilusionado.

Se empezó a reincorporar sobre su camilla, no iba a quedarse en aquel lugar por mucho tiempo. Se estresaba con el sonido de las maquinas y el olor a desinfectante. Logro sentarse y entonces sintió la puerta.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminaba el rostro del chico del colmillo.

—La bella durmiente despertó... — anunció Ryoga.

—Me alegro... —dijo Ranma.

—¿lo sabías? —pregunto— vas a verla, Kanan estaba con ella pero le pidió que saliera. No dejan entrar — aclaro.

—No Ryoga, ayúdame a bajar antes que lleguen mis padres. —advirtió mientras trataba de levantarse.

—¿Quieres bajar? — lo miro extrañado.

—Esperare a Akane—contó mientras seguía intentando ponerse de pie sin éxito.—En la banca donde habíamos estado antes, Ryoga ayúdame a bajar... ¡anda! — le exigió al chico del colmillo, que con una sonrisa se acerco hasta él para ayudarlo.

Paso una hora desde que se encontraba sentado en la banca esperando a Akane. su amigo había logrado conseguir un par de muletas, se había puesto algo de ropa de su amigo y se puso a esperar. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella llegaría tarde o temprano, lo había visto en su mirada y sabía que ahora no le fallaría.

—Cuando Ryoga me dijo que estabas aquí esperando a Akane, pensé que bromeaba... — oyó cerca la voz de su madre.

—dijo que vendría. —afirmo Ranma.

—dijo que vendría pero está cansada, déjala descansar. —dijo Nodoka—tu también necesitas reposo, vamos entra —ayudo al joven a levantarse del banco.—ven vamos...

A regañadientes obedeció a su madre, tenía razón por lo que volvió a su cuarto. Y nuevamente se recostó en la camilla.

Le sonrió y se acerco con una enorme ternura a su hijo, acaricio su cabello y entonces trato de consolarle.

—Comprende hijo, debe estar cansada quizás se quedo dormida... —dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

—¿es tan evidente? — pregunto.

rio. — ¿qué esperas a Akane? —miro a un lado.—un poco...

—ella siempre estaba aquí.

—hijo por lo que yo entiendo, le importas mucho... deja que duerma un poco— hablo Nodoka.

Espero un rato y luego se fue para dejar a su hijo descansar en paz, sabía que pronto abandonaría el hospital si descansaba lo suficiente como para mejorar rápidamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el chico ya se sentía bastante mejor que antes, ya podía caminar con una sola muleta y lo hacía bastante rápido. Esperanzado con lograr ver a su amada se escabullo de su habitación hospitalaria para ir a la banca, sabía que en ese lugar lograría encontrar a la hermosa chica de cabello azulado. Estaba impaciente por verla.

Ágilmente junto a una muleta se movilizo hasta sentarse en el sitió. El no se había percatado de que la chica que esperaba ver lo había visto cinco segundos antes de que se sentara en la banca.

Le había parecido súper tenaz y tierno aquel gesto de él, sabía que la esperaba en ese sitió que había sido tan especial para ambos. Camino lentamente para llegar a su lado, a mitad de camino el chico noto su presencia. Sonrió debido a que el parecía sumamente emocionado como si se tratase de un pequeño niño, al llegar a su lado sintió nuevamente aquel temblor que le producía estar cerca de él.

La miro profundamente a esos encantadores ojos avellana de la chica, se acerco levemente para poder sentir su perfume y comprobar que no era una ilusión. Se sentía embriagado con aquella esencia que despedía, lentamente vio como la muchacha acariciaba su mejilla. Ese contacto se sentía tan cálido que deseo más de ella. Desvió su atención a aquellos rosados labios perfectos de la joven como anhelaba sentirla, trato de resistir un poco a la tentación y apoyo su frente contra la de la muchacha, necesitaba alguna señal que aprobara lo que deseaba hacer. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando ella termino con aquella dolorosa distancia para besarlo con suavidad y ternura, como había extrañado ese contacto único con ella. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por aquella hechicera que lo había mantenido encantado.

Se alejo de él despacio, sonrió al sentir un pequeño suspiro de la boca del muchacho.

—No dejes que nos separen Akane...

Negó con la cabeza y entonces respondió. — no lo haré...

—¿y? — recordó Ranma. — que ibas a decir, a la única que quiero escuchar es a ti.

—¿qué iba a decir? — pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

—me dijiste que me ibas a decir algo...

Bajo la cabeza y entonces junto valor, ya había llegado la hora de la verdad.

—Ranma yo... Yo no soy... en realidad. —alcanzo a pronunciar.

—¡Señor Saotome! —interrumpió una enfermera. — lo hemos estado buscando por todos lados. Y bien es hora de irnos, vamos — regaño la mujer.

Miro con resignación a la chica y hizo un puchero como si se tratase de un niño al irse del lugar, Akane rió y tan resignada como él lo ayudo a levantarse para ir dentro del hospital.

—No tienes que escapar de tu cuarto... — dijo Akane.

—Lo sé. — afirmo avanzando apoyándose de ella y su muleta.

Dejo al chico en su habitación para dejar que le hicieran su chequeo y luego fue al baño, Cuando volvió de vuelta al cuarto del muchacho paso por el pasillo y entonces sintió alguien que pronunciaba su nombre.

—Akane. — hablo la muchacha.

Miro dentro de la habitación y pudo ver a Akari, al parecer ya estaba mejor. La ignoro y paso de largo pero logro avanzar un poco y Ryoga que se encontraba con la peli verde antes la alcanzo.

—Akari dice que quiere verte... — hablo el chico de la bandana.

—Pues no creo que sea una buena idea Ryoga — respondió Akane.

—Akane por favor. — pidió Ryoga.

Suspiro resignada y entonces fue al cuarto de la chica, la miro detalladamente. Lucia terrible tenía muchos moretones en su rostro y tenía una contusión severa en la cabeza, su cabeza estaba envuelta en vendajes y tenía muchos rasguños en la cara.

—no pudiste evitarme esta vez Akane—aclaro Akari.

—Sí que te recuperas pronto... — comento Akane.

—Ranma... pídele que me perdone, te lo ruego yo... — suplico la muchacha.

—Solo piensa en estar bien tu, recupérate. — dijo cortante para voltear e irse.

—Lo siento Akane. — pronuncio la peli verde haciendo que la chica se detuviera de golpe.

Pestaño unas veces por la impresión de las últimas palabras de la peli verde.

—No te prometo nada... — hablo Akane para luego salir finalmente del lugar.

Avanzo por los pasillos hasta llegar finalmente al cuarto del oji azul, observo atentamente lo que hacía junto al médico y un kinesiólogo. Estaba tratando de volver a caminar sin ayuda de la muleta, sonrió al ver cómo era tenaz y necio. Nunca descansaba y no se rendía con nada.

Luego de unos minutos recordó la amenaza de Kuno y las palabras de su prima, temió por su felicidad junto al muchacho. Ella no era sincera y no se puede construir nada sobre mentiras pensaba. Miro a Ranma que se había acercado hasta ella y entonces lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Ranma... nunca me dejes — pidió— pase lo que pase, no me dejes...

La abrazo con fuerza para darle seguridad bajo sus brazos, sonrió debido a las palabras de ella. Le parecía tan tierna y frágil en ese instante que ya olvidaba lo terca que era esa menuda chica. Quería estar con ella así para siempre y claramente no pensaba dejarla por nada, él la necesitaba tanto como al aire que respiraba.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **como este es un capitulo antes de navidad les deseo una hermosa y feliz navidad para todos~ =) espero disfruten del capitulo, actualizo apurada porque ya me bajo el sueño y es costumbre actualizar de madrugada \0/ SI!**_

 _ **Respondo los reviews como de costumbre y nos vemos el miercoles~ :D**_

 _Litapaz: Gracias por el review~ espero te agrade el proximo capitulo. Que tengas una feliz navidad~ Saludos!_

 _Nancyricoleon: Hola amiga y sí proximamente veremos como Akane por fin sale a la luz, aunque faltan algunos capitulos aun para que la veamos luchar. Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de la historia, espero tengas una feliz navidad, un abrazote y saludos!_

 _Esmeralda Saotom: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara el fic y espero que disfrutes el nuevo capitulo. un abrazo y espero tengas una feliz navidad._

 _Haruri Saotome: Hola y gracias por acompañarme como siempre :D espero disfrutes del nuevo capitulo y que te encuentres super, te deseo una feliz navidad, un abrazo y saludos!_

 _SaeKodachi47: Hola amiga, estoy esperando el sábado para ver que traes :D ~ me alegro que te guste la historia, espero no decepcionarte ~ , amiga espero tengas una super navidad y que lo pases super, un abrazote hasta tu país. Saludos =)!_

 _HinamoriLU: Hola me hiciste reír con tu comentario de la perdida de memoria hahaha es tan tipico de novela, pero no perderan la memoria aqui ;D. bueno primero muchas gracias por el animo y por seguir la historia capitulo a capitulo, espero estes super y que tengas una hermosa navidad c: un abrazo y saludos!_

 ** _Y a mis pinches rusos, no entiendo nada de lo que me dejaron y traductor google no hace milagros ;D! de antemano gracias._ **

**_Gracias a todos por leer =) ! feliz navidad para todos~_**


	10. Inestabilidad

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 10: "Inestabilidad"  
**

* * *

Habían pasado día desde que le dieron el alta al muchacho de la trenza y en el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital no habían podido avanzar con su proyecto. Ambos se encontraban en el club de administración, Akane escribía y traspasaba algunos datos relevantes para el proyecto mientras que el oji azul solo se dedicaba a observarla mientras se apoyaba con su mano en la mesa.

Podía sentir la intensa mirada del chico sobre ella por un rato, hasta que alejo su mirada del cuaderno para verle.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos sonrieron, pero Akane preocupada rompió el silencio.

—Necesitamos concentrarnos sabes... — dijo la peli azul.

—No lo puedo evitar, extrañaba tanto ver tu hermosa cara. — pronuncio con una sinceridad abrumadora.

Se avergonzó por las palabras de Ranma pero trato de no darle mucha importancia.

—¿qué paso Akane? —pregunto. — me lo pregunto siempre, ¿que nos paso? ¿por qué terminamos?

Aquella pregunta iba a responderla en ese instante, era su oportunidad de decirle la verdad referente a todo.

—En realidad fue porque... — se vio interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Ranma.

—Quiero escuchar —dijo ignorando el teléfono.

—No, toma el teléfono... tendrás mucho tiempo para escuchar. — aclaro Akane.

Contesto el móvil sin muchas ganas debido a la interrupción.

—Dime Ryoga... — vociferó.

—Ranma... hazme un favor a mí y a la señora Kanan, Akari ya fue dada de alta y quiere verte. —informo a su amigo. — ¿quieres venir?

Alejo un poco su teléfono de él y hablo bajo cerca de su oido.

—Akane, Ryoga quiere que visitemos a Akari... — susurro.

No le agradaba mucho la idea, pero sabía que eso ayudaría a Ryoga. — está bien.

—¿segura? — pregunto para estar seguro.

—Sí, segura vámonos. — hablo rápido antes de que se arrepintiera.

Se acerco nuevamente al teléfono y le respondió a su amigo—¡Esta bien, ya vamos! — Colgó.

Estaban en la enorme puerta de la casa de Akari, el oji azul toco el timbre con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la mano de Akane. Tardo un poco en abrirse la puerta y al hacerlo una mujer de edad les abrió. Les indico que pasaran a la sala, en el lugar se encontraba la Peli verde recostada en un sillón en forma de L y Ryoga se encontraba a su lado para recibirlos.

—Mira quien llego — indico Ryoga con un gesto hacia la entrada de la sala.

La chica dio vuelta su mirada hacía el lugar y entonces pudo verlos. — Ranma — dijo alegre la convaleciente. — llegaste, bienvenidos.

—¿qué tal? — pregunto Ranma sentándose con Akane en sofá situado al lado del donde se encontraban los muchachos.

—Tal como me ves... —Respondió con su usual sarcasmo.

—Te ves bien. —agrego Akane.

—Gracias — dijo la peli verde.

En ese instante entro la madre de Akari para saludar a los chicos.

—Hola Chicos... — salido cordial la mujer.

—¿Madre ya conocías a Akane? — pregunto Akari.

—Sí, la conocí en el hospital aunque en ese entonces estaba muy distraída. — respondió Kanan Unryu.

—Se acuerda fácilmente, porque hemos estado hablando de ti últimamente creo... — comento la joven peli verde.

—Ahora perteneces a un gran trió Akane... — añadió la mujer. — Ranma y Akari son viejos amigos y Ryoga también, Ranma y Ryoga son muy importantes para ella, es la primera vez que veo a alguien nuevo en este trió. — dijo sonriendo.

En ese instante entro a la sala con una bandeja alguien que jamás pensó que se encontraría ahí.

—Kasumi ya trajiste nuestro café... — hablo Akari.

Miro a su hermana igual de impactada que ella, se acerco con la bandeja hasta ella y le ofreció café en completo silencio.

Tomo la taza sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo entonces recordó lo de esa mañana.

 **/ Flash Back /**

Se encontraba terminando de desayunar con su hermana mayor cuando esta rompió el tedioso silencio.

—Akane, iré a trabajar por un reemplazo. — contó Kasumi. — llegaré tarde así que come algo, papá y Mousse irán al Dojo por cinco días así que deberás hacerte algo tu, lo siento.

—No te preocupes hermana — pronuncio sonriendo antes de salir del lugar apurada **.**

 **/ Fin del Flash Back /**

Había olvidado por completo las palabras de su hermana esa mañana, pero como iba ser tanta su mala suerte de que su hermana llegara a trabajar a esa casa. Agradeció a Dios que ese trabajo solo iba ser por tres días.

—Ranma... recordé que tengo algo que hacer. — mintió Akane.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos — dijo Ranma para despedirse.

Salieron del lugar y subieron al Auto del chico en completo silencio. Miraba un punto desconocido mientras sentía un cumulo de sentimientos atrapados en su ser por lo ocurrido anteriormente en casa de Akari, su hermana... ella técnicamente hizo que le sirviera, se sentía sucia en ese momento por tal acción.

—¿paso algo? — pregunto Ranma mientras manejaba.

—No, nada... — respondió cortante.

—Te conozco muy bien —Hablo el oji azul — Cuando estas callada es porque algo malo nos paso. así que porque no me dices, así se te sentirías más tranquila.

—No tiene que ver contigo... —aclaro Akane.

—Si es relevante para ti, lo es para mí. — agrego el muchacho.

—Ranma yo... — fue interrumpida.

—No estabas contenta con la visita. — dijo comprensivamente — Y yo tampoco creo que fue una mala idea... no sucederá otra vez.

Prefirió guardar silencio, el chico ni dimensionaba lo que le sucedía. Pero ella era incapaz de decirle algo al respecto, el miedo de perderlo era mayor a sus ganas de decirle la verdad. Guardo completo silencio hasta llegar a casa.

* * *

Miro a su hermana mientras secaba platos sola en la cocina.

—Kasumi yo... — pronuncio.

—Akane — interrumpió. — no soy nadie para juzgarte, soy solo tu hermana... pero mi consejo es que debes decir la verdad. —volteo para ver a su hermana.

—Es que lo intento... pero no puedo. — contó la chica.

—Akane, no quisiste decirles quien eres... debes dejar de mentir. —dijo acercándose a su hermana. — esto cada vez se hace más grande y llegará a un límite en el cual esto simplemente estalle...

—Lo sé... — afirmo Akane.

—No puedes construir nada sobre una mentira hermana. — hablo con tristeza para luego salir del lugar.

La joven de cabellos largos azulados se quedo de pie en ese mismo lugar pensando en las palabras de su hermana.

* * *

Al día siguiente quedo de salir con Ranma, se encontraban en un restaurant del hotel de su padre a orillas del mar. Sabía que tenía pronto que revelar la verdad, estaba tratando de encontrar el valor dentro de su ser para hacerlo mientras observaba al chico como jugaba con la carta. Esperaban al padre del joven para almorzar.

—No me has contado como sucedió... — dijo Akane refiriéndose al accidente.

—Solo perdí el control del auto. — hablo Ranma. — creo que mi padre, no llegara esta vez Akane.

—No hay problema Ranma...

—No hay que seguir esperando —agrego impaciente. — vamos... ni siquiera le importa.

—No seas grosero Ranma —suspiro. — y creo que si le importa, intenta acercarse a ti.

Miro extrañado a la muchacha. —¿Enserio? — dijo incrédulo.

—En el hospital, no me gusta recordarlo... — Contó—pero él tenía mucho miedo que fuera tarde para recuperarte.

—No era miedo, el ya sabía que era muy tarde. — aclaro.

Una mirada extraña se poso sobre el muchacho y se acerco hasta la mesa en la cual se encontraban.

—Ranma... que gusto verte — saludo Kodachi. — la última vez que nos encontramos aquí recuerdo que habíamos quedado de vernos pronto. —dijo insidiosa.

Sentía como los celos se hacían parte de su ser, observo atenta a la chica y luego miro a Ranma con una frialdad que el muchacho nunca antes había visto.

La curvilínea mujer observo a ambos. — creo que ese pronto no será hoy... — hablo.

—¡¿no?! ¡¿por qué no?! — repitió molesta para levantarse de la mesa.

Instantáneamente salió tras la muchacha de cabellos azulados. Avanzaron unos pasos y entonces tomo a la chica del brazo para detenerla, esta inmediatamente se volteo para encararlo.

—Akane espera. — pidió Ranma.

—Esperar que Ranma, ¿vas a darme una explicación? — cuestiono furiosa.

—No hay nada que explicar... —aclaro.

—Genial... eso es lo que quiero escuchar. — dijo para tratar de marcharse siendo detenida por el muchacho nuevamente.

—Akane, no puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar. —admitió. — fue una tontería, quería olvidarte... pero con nadie logre hacerlo —confesó.

Hizo una mueca molesta. — pero lo hiciste.

—fue en vano Akane, todo fue en vano.

—¿En vano cierto? — pregunto sarcástica.

Miro profundamente a la joven.—Claro que sí...

—En vano... ¡qué bueno que fue en vano! —suspiro pesadamente y siguió su camino.

—¡Akane! — llamó Ranma siguiéndola.

Mientras eso sucedía justamente llegaba Genma Saotome que caminaba hacía la mesa.

—Ranma — saludo.

—¡ahora no papá! —dijo apartándolo para seguir a la joven.

Observo al chico siguiendo a la muchacha y movió la cabeza para ambos lados, ese chico no tenía caso.

—tienes que creerme... — insistió Ranma.

—¿y por que debería? — observo al joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—porque yo nunca te he mentido.

Esas últimas palabras calaron profundamente en su ser. Mientras Ranma era sincero con ella, ella era todo lo contrarió.

—Es cierto, intente olvidarte. — confesó. — y escogí la manera más fácil... —se acerco a ella. —fui débil Akane, sin ti me sentía débil. —enfatizo lo último. — a tu lado puedo ser yo, en tu ausencia intentaba ser el príncipe pero no pude. — pronuncio para reiterar— no pude.

—tú nunca me has mentido. — dijo apenada mirando al suelo.

Tomo con sus manos la cara de la joven para acariciarla y respondió—nunca...

Se abrazo a Ranma y pudo sentir como correspondía a su contacto, sabía que decía la verdad. El siempre era sincero con ella, incluso podía sentir claramente que así lo era.

Olio un poco el perfume de su cabello antes de poner un pequeño beso en su cabeza, era tan frágil y pequeña que cuando la abrazaba podía cubrirla completamente. Se separaron y entonces recordó a su padre.

—Anda mi padre espera... —menciono tomando la mano de Akane.

—No, ya se me hizo tarde. —sonrió — debo ir a casa.

—bien te llevare a casa. — dijo automáticamente.

Miro extrañada a su novio y entonces lo regaño. — no puedes dejarlo.

Enfoco su mirada en donde se supone que estaba su padre. — no, te dejo y luego regreso con él. — insistió. — ¡vamos!

Acepto a regañadientes su propuesta solamente porque si no lo haría sentir mal.

Al rato de dejar a Akane volvió al restaurant, pudo ver a su padre beber un vino blanco mientras lo esperaba. se acerco hasta su mesa y se sentó para acompañarlo.

—Te enfadaste porque te dejamos aquí... — hablo Ranma.

—¿Quieres algo para tomar? — pregunto el hombre.

—¿Que quieres papá? —cuestiono, vio como el hombre no respondía y insistió —papá. —repitió.

—Es bueno que me digas papá. —dijo sonriendo. — hijo ya no habrá cambio de roles entre nosotros. —aclaro. — ahora nos hablaremos como padre e hijo. — termino mirándolo serio.

* * *

Miro el Yate impresionada, nunca había visto uno antes. Siguió a Hinako con cuidado para no tropezar, entro y entonces le indico la mujer que se sentara, a los pocos segundo llego un hombre de edad cercana a los treinta.

—Soy Shinnosuke — se presento estirando la mano hacia la muchacha.

Acepto el gesto. — un gusto, Kasumi. — indico.

—mucho gusto, ¿te gustaría tomar un café? — pregunto cordial.

—No, gracias no bebo café. — respondió suave.

Hinako vio que todo estaba bien. — bueno me retiro, Kasumi ¿te aprendiste el camino?

—sí, no se preocupe... muchas gracias. — dijo sonriendo.

—A la vuelta Shinnosuke te pagará un Taxi. — informo antes de marcharse. — Kasumi es muy trabajadora no te decepcionara, Adiós.

—no te preocupes... — respondió Shinnosuke viendo como se retiraba del lugar.

Miro a todos lados antes de hablar. —Entonces comenzaré a trabajar... —hablo Kasumi mientras se levantaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio. — se mueve mucho esto.

—Es normal todo está bien... — aclaro. — ven te mostrare donde están las herramientas de limpieza.

Todo comenzaba a arreglarse en la vida laboral de la mayor de las Tendo...

* * *

Estaban en la universidad conversando en una de las mesas del casino, se llevaría a cabo un evento a beneficio para un hogar de niños. Para eso harían un desfile de modelaje y todo el dinero que recauden por la ventas de ropa sería donado a la caridad.

—Ranma será modelo si es que quiere... — dijo Akari.

—Hablare con el... —respondió el chico del colmillo.

La chica empujo con la mano al muchacho esbozando una gran sonrisa.—Ryoga, tu también modelaras.

El muchacho estallo en risa. — Sí, lo que ordene jefa.

—Eres muy capaz de hacerlo... — agrego Kurumi que se encontraba en el lugar debido a que su madre era la diseñadora del evento.

—bueno por los niños... — dijo riendo Ryoga.

Estaba algo molesto y entonces hablo. —¿y yo qué? ¡soy el único a quién no le dicen! — se quejo Daisuke.

Todos rieron en la mesa por la expresión del castaño.

—Daisuke tu puedes acompañar a mi vecina— ordeno Kurumi. — su padre es dueño del hotel y la sala de eventos donde se hará todo.

—¿es guapa? — pregunto Daisuke.

—Algo así — respondió la diseñadora. — Bueno los veo luego...

El evento sería algo muy importante para Akari y Kurumi, debido a que ese sería su primer trabajo en equipo.

* * *

Se encontraban en el gran café de Nerima el príncipe de los clubes nocturnos junto a su mejor amigo de la infancia, ambos discutían referente al evento.

—¡no quiero! — informo molesto Ranma.

—Ranma, Akari necesita apoyo moral. —hablo Ryoga. — no podía salir de su casa y gracias a esto está viniendo a la universidad.

Miro molesto a un lado el oji azul y mantuvo silencio.

—Lo único que nos pide es que seamos sus modelos, solo media hora. — aclaro. — vamos anda.

—¿cómo? ¿cómo hacerlo? —cuestiono. —después del daño que me hizo no puedo hacer nada por ella Ryoga. —hizo una pausa. — ni siquiera le he contado a Akane lo que hizo Akari, no podría yo soy el culpable.

—entiendo tu punto de vista pero... lo que se recaude se usara para los niños en riesgo social, es caridad. — dijo para ver como su amigo dejaba un poco su molestia. — es caritativo, es una ayuda para los niños pobres.

Se sentiría mal si rechazaba eso, debido a que había un motivo fuerte para hacerlo.

—Está bien — accedió. — Lo haré solo por los niños ¿de acuerdo? — vio a su amigo que se dispondría a hablar y quiso aclarar. — Esto no es por Akari que te quede claro.

Por muy molesto que estuviese con la muchacha no iba a dejar de ayudar a los demás, después de todo era una buena causa.

* * *

Se encontró con su novia en el casino para conversar, no le gustaba ocultarle las cosas así que decidió contarle de inmediato para evitar posibles malos entendidos. No quería correr el riesgo de perderla de nuevo por falta de comunicación. Mientras explicaba el tema podía observar como la cara de Akane pasaba de la tranquilidad al enojo.

—Entonces saldrás en el desfile de moda de la madre de Kurumi...

—Así es. — confirmo Ranma.

—¿y por qué? — pregunto molesta.

—Lo que se colecte será donado para los niños pobres... —informo viendo como la cara de la peli azul volvía a la normalidad. — Ryoga y yo queremos ayudar a la causa y tu podrás estar en primera fila viendo.

—No puedo ir— negó Akane.

Eso lo había sentir un poco molesto. — Akane, por favor dime una razón para no ir. — dijo el oji azul. — es porque vives en el mismo edificio que ellos o por tus padres...

—¿cómo sabes que vivo en el mismo edificio que ellos? — pregunto.

—Una vez confundí mi celular con el de Kurumi y lo fui a dejar allá. — respondió Ranma. — pero eso no importa, dime ¿por qué no iras?

—Porque me estas insistiendo. —vocifero molesta. — no me gustan ese tipo de lugares, ¿me obligaras a ir? — desafío.

—No — dijo molesto pero con frialdad. — nada te obliga Akane.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de levantarse de esa mesa molesto con la chica.

No entendía porque se molestaba tanto Ranma con ella por no querer ir, al final era solo un evento de moda y nada más. Aunque sus motivos para no ir no eran precisamente que no tuviera ganas, sino más bien que se descubriera la verdad. Suspiro pesadamente antes de irse lentamente a clases.

* * *

El evento había iniciado hacía una hora y casi acababa, al menos cien personas de la alta sociedad se encontraban para disfrutar aquel desfile de modas organizado a beneficio, Akari estaba muy feliz debido a que ella junto a Kurumi habían elegido las prendas para la temporada. Debido a que su familia trabajaba en conjunto con la de ella.

Primero Ryoga paso por aquella Pasarela luego de que las modelos pasaran, desfilo luciendo una camisa negra con tachas en los hombros y unos pantalones azules. Luego de que el chico pasara Ranma se preparo para salir, el lucia traje elegante que hacia conjunto pantalones y chaqueta negra junto a una camisa blanca y una corbata larga color azul marino.

La chica paso con su invitación al lugar, sabía que ya había llegado tarde pero al menos había logrado ver al joven. Se mantuvo lejos del lugar con fin de no ver a nadie conocido dentro del salón donde se llevaba a cabo el evento.

Estaba tan serió mientras desfilaba que en ningún momento noto que la muchacha se encontraba en el lugar, después de dar su última vuelta por la Pasarela avanzo por esta junto a algunos niños de la fundación de caridad. Miro hasta el fondo mientras recibía los respectivos aplausos por el fin del desfile y entonces pudo encontrarse con la mirada de la peli azul.

Le sonrió en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron. Luego de unos minutos camino hasta una pequeña sala que se encontraba antes de los camarines.

Paso ilusionado rápidamente hasta poder salir de la sala de eventos para dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba su novia. En ese instante no pudo ver que una mirada carmesí se posaba sobre él.

—Akane— pronuncio el chico acercándose hasta la joven.

La muchacha de cabellos purpura no lograba ver con quien estaba el chico debido a que se encontraba tras un pilar, tampoco podía escuchar lo que el oji azul decía producto del sonido acústico del lugar. Pero con solo mirarlo era feliz, nunca había estado tan cerca de ese hombre que miraba tan solo en revistas.

Sonrió al ver la mirada intensa que le daba Ranma, sabía que no se esperaba su presencia en el lugar.

Miro profundamente a la muchacha de cabellos azulados. Sin poder evitarlo poso una de sus manos en el delicado rostro de la joven, la miro buscando una señal de aprobación para lo que deseaba hacer y entonces vio como la chica se acercaba. No pudo esperar más y corto con aquella distancia para hacerse poseedor de aquellos dulces labios que anhelaba con vehemencia.

La impresión de Shampoo fue enorme al ver que Ranma se estaba besando con una chica, ella no sabía que él tenía novia. Al menos en las revistas aun no salía nada referente al tema. Quiso ver de quién se trataba pero en pocos segundos se cruzaron unas chicas que llevaban una especie de colgador enorme por el lugar repleto de ropa que le impedía ver. Esquivo las cosas para lograr ver su objetivo y entonces se llevo una gran decepción al mirar que ya no se encontraban los jóvenes.

Ranma jalaba a la peli azul hasta el camarín para que esperar ahí. En el lugar una muchacha peli verde se acercaba hasta ellos.

—Así que viniste... — hablo Akari mirando a Akane por un segundo para luego fijar su vista en el muchacho de la trenza. — te estuve buscando Ranma, los periodistas te harán algunas preguntas, te están esperando.

La chica se aterro al solo pensar que alguien la podría fotografiar con él. No quería verse nuevamente envuelta en un chisme de revistas después de lo de Ryoga.

—Ve atenderlos—sugirió la peli azul.

—No será mucho tiempo— expreso Ranma— ven conmigo...

—pero hay muchos periodistas y preguntaran, no puedo soportar otra publicación. — aclaro Akane.

Se había acordado de aquel incidente que hizo que el oji azul se enfadará profundamente con ella, sintió algo de culpa y para rematar la situación casi instantáneamente Ranma la miro con enojo.

—Ranma, te están esperando ¡apresúrate! — dijo Akari. — perdona Akane— se disculpo por la interrupción.

No le quedaba otra opción ya estaba comprometido con la causa, así que a regañadientes siguió a su ex-amiga para ir hasta donde se encontraban los periodistas y resolver sus preguntas.

* * *

Dos mujeres iban en un auto rumbo a su hogar, la chica de largos cabellos purpuras miraba enfadada hacía fuera sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

—si hubieras llegado más temprano hubieras visto a Ranma en la Pasarela — comento Hinako mientras manejaba.

—No preocuparte que ya lo vi... — pronuncio molesta Shampoo.

—¿entonces hablaste con él? — pregunto la castaña.

—No, no podía hablar porque estaba besando a una chica. — hablo enfadada.

—Akane estaba ahí... — agrego Hinako.

—¿Akane y por qué? — dijo sorprendida la muchacha.

—no lo sé... supongo que Kurumi la invito. — resolvió la mujer mientras estacionaba el vehículo.

Estaba segura que averiguaría de quien se trataba aquella mujer, después de todo ella alcanzaba todo lo que se proponía o no se llamaba "Shampoo".

* * *

Era un nuevo día y se encontraba en el salón de clases cuando su teléfono vibro, era Ranma. Se apresuro a salir del lugar debido al contenido del mensaje y entonces llego al pasillo en donde el chico la esperaba.

—Hola. —Saludo Ranma.

—¿qué paso? — pregunto la muchacha.

—eso te pregunto yo a ti... hoy no me dejaste ir a buscarte y pensé que te pasaba algo. — cuestiono el joven.

Sabía a qué se refería pero es que de ayer eso rondaba en su mente. — es que tu vida es tan diferente que siento que no quepo en ella.

Suspiro debido a la respuesta de la peli azul, tomo su mano para darle confianza.— ¿Estas lejos de mi vida? —pregunto para responder inmediatamente el mismo a su pregunta — No lo ves Akane, tu eres mi vida—dijo sonriendo. — ¿no ves eso?

—tal vez es porque yo veo lo que tú no puedes ver. —respondió Akane.

—Yo solo te veo a ti Akane. —confesó Ranma—los escenarios, todas las luces, nada de eso me interesa nada es tan precioso como tú, nada significa lo que tú.

—quiero que siempre estemos juntos. — expreso la chica con tristeza.

—Mo termino incluso cuando tu dijiste que así lo era... y no terminara —dijo Ranma seguro de sus palabras. — mi amor por ti, nunca se acabara Akane. — afirmo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Solo se limito a mirarlo para entonces acompañarlo al casino. Lo acompaño a comprar unos cafés y cuando buscaron una mesa para sentarse pudieron ver al grupo de Ryoga ubicados en una mesa en el centro del casino.

—Viste las noticias— dijo Akari. — tu novio cada día tiene más fama.

—No leo los periódicos y tampoco las revistas... — aclaro Akane.

Akari solo se limito a levantar una ceja debido al comentario. Pero Daisuke decidió romper el silencio.

—Vaya... — alcanzo a pronunciar pero en ese mismo instante guardo silencio debido a la agresiva mirada de Ranma.

—solo vámonos... — dijo Akane mirando al oji azul.

Noto la molestia en la cara de Akane y pese a que no le había dicho que su hermana estaba ahí, seguramente tenía sus razones así que decidió retirarse del lugar junto a la muchacha. Llegaron hasta su auto y entonces vio la molestia en la cara de su novia.

—¿te pasa algo de nuevo? — pregunto mirando a la chica.

—¡Estoy harta de que todos hablan del desfile! ¡todos traen un periódico!— reclamo molesta, aunque eran muchas razones las de su molestia.

Sonrió agradado por la reacción de la joven, estaba encantado con el trasfondo de eso.

Tomo a la chica de la barbilla. — Celosa... — dijo para abrir su auto.

—conducir te sienta mejor que modelar. — declaro Akane.

—No soy tan exitoso como tú, pero al menos lo intento. —bromeo Ranma. — Bueno entonces ¿donde desea ir la señorita Akane?

—No me digas señorita Akane. — respondió molesta.

—Por cierto ¿qué paso con tu chofer? — cuestiono el oji azul recordando al molesto sujeto.

—Ya no está aquí. — aclaro. — así que me tienes que llevar.

—pues me parece muy bien. — dijo Ranma.

Echo su auto a andar y sabía a qué lugar llevarla ese día soleado, sabía que le agradaría la idea a la terca muchacha de cabello azulado. Mantuvo silencio para concentrarse en el camino.

* * *

Se encontraba en el departamento 204 limpiando el lugar, después de una disculpa por parte de la señora Hinako y Shampoo nuevamente se encontraba trabajando en el lugar. Necesitaba su familia el dinero y ella estaba feliz con la disculpa, al menos sintió sinceridad en ello.

—Kasumi ¿a qué hora llega Akane? — pregunto Shampoo leyendo una revista en la un sofá de la enorme sala del lugar.

—Pronto ¿por qué? — cuestiono Kasumi.

—quería invitarla si tenía tiempo... — dijo la muchacha de ojos carmesí.

Despreocupada de aquello se acerco hasta Hinako que se encontraba leyendo un libro en otro sillón.

—termine señora, me retiro. — anuncio la mayor de las Tendo.

—Gracias Kasumi... — respondió Hinako sacando de la billetera el pago de la chica. — recuerda ir mañana al yate por favor.

—¿qué yate? — pregunto Shampoo.

—Un amigo que le recomendé los servicios de Kasumi — resolvió la mujer.

—bueno entonces me retiro. — dijo Kasumi retirándose.

Como le molestaba que esa chica fuera tan entrometida, pero a su mala suerte tendría que aguantarla debido a que era hija de su marido. Suspiro pesadamente y luego volvió a continuar su lectura.

* * *

Caminaban por la orilla del muelle abrazados disfrutando de la brisa del mar cuando un pequeño les llamo la atención. El niño se veía de escasos recursos y observaba un montón de globos que llevaba un señor para vender en el lugar.

—Es una pena como mira los globos... — comento Akane.

—Como si nunca pudiera tenerlos. — agrego el oji azul para tocar con ambas manos las mejillas de la joven. — así como cuando yo te veo a ti cada vez que dices que terminamos.

El celular de Ranma comenzó a sonar y entonces ambos miraron curiosos el artefacto.

—¿quién es? — pregunto Akane.

—No sé... —dijo para luego contestar. —Hola, perdón. —pronuncio mientras la peli azul lo observaba. — Me propones que modele para ti. —pudo ver como la muchacha se enfado por aquello. — bueno déjeme pensar y luego lo llamo. — corto.

Vio la sonrisa en el rostro del chico y eso le molesto más aun, es que su ego no paraba de acumularse nunca.

—¡bien! Tu llámalos, me voy a mi casa — informo enojada para intentar irse sin lograrlo porque Ranma se lo impidió.

—Celosa.

—¡basta! das tres pasos en una Pasarela y ahora eres el mejor modelo. — le grito enfadada.

—Akane no estás pensando que aceptare ¿verdad? — dijo Ranma mirando serio a la joven.

—¿por qué no? te encanta tener chicas a tu alrededor... — hablo molesta mientras quitaba cabello de su rostro por la brisa.

Levanto sus hombros antes de responder. — no necesito pasar por una pasarela para tenerlas así. — estaba tan seguro de sí mismo y de su éxito con las mujeres que respondió con total seguridad.

—¡bien por ti! —termino para marcharse, no alcanzo a dar diez pasos cuando miro más enfadada aun al chico. — ¡así que no vas a venir!

Se acerco hasta el hombre de los globos y los compro todos, en vista de una extrañada Akane. Camino hasta el pequeño niño y se los entrego.

—sostenlos fuerte... — le advirtió para sacar un globo de entre el montón y dejar al niño feliz con sus múltiples globos.

Luego de eso se acerco hasta la peli azul que lo observaba con una sonrisa debido a su lindo gesto con el niño.

—Este es para ti — dijo Ranma entregando el globo que había sacado.

—Creí que te ibas... — admitió apenada.

—No me importa lo que me hagas, nunca te voy a dejar. —aclaro para acariciar una de sus mejillas.

Se abrazo al joven con fuerza para disfrutar de aquella calidez que despedía. Sabía que el muchacho era una gran persona y estaba feliz de poder compartir con él pequeños momentos de su vida.

* * *

Paso al enorme cuarto de la chica de cabello purpura intrigada por lo que posiblemente le diría, no quería estar ahí mucho tiempo debido a que ya no se llevaba tan bien como antes con la muchacha.

Shampoo se levanto de la cama para saludar a su amiga y entonces la invito a sentarse a su lado antes de hablarle un poco referente al tema que quería consultar.

—Yo quiero preguntarte algo Akane. —consulto la joven curiosa. — ¿fuiste al desfile?

—sí, fui... — aclaro Akane cortante.

—¿fue tu novio el que te llevo? —pregunto viendo la expresión molesta de la peli azul. — Vamos estaba en la pasarela lo vi y Ranma también, se conocen dímelo. ¿lo conoces?

—No Shampoo no es mi novio. — informo Akane. — y sí conozco a Ranma.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía—dijo alegre la joven — Akane mira necesito que me ayudes por favor vi a Ranma besándose con una chica, ¿quién es ella dímelo ya?

Sin ganas de responder aquella pregunta por la incomodidad del asunto cuestiono sus palabras.

—¿quién sabe?¿tal vez era yo? — escapo de su boca sin pensar.

Guardo un poco de silencio ante la respuesta para luego soltar una sonora carcajada, es que como ella la hija del conserje podría estar con un chico del calibre de Ranma Saotome.

—¿tu? —dijo despectivamente la muchacha. — ¡aiyaa! no juegues. ¿de qué hablas? ¿Ranma besándote a ti? — siguió riendo mientras hablaba—Gracias Akane por levantarme el ánimo pero necesito hechos no una tontería así... solo quiero saber la verdad.

Estaba tan enfadada por la forma en que se expreso a su respuesta la amazona, que no pudo pensar con claridad.

—¿quieres saber la verdad? —pronuncio Akane molesta para ver como la chica asentía con la cabeza. — ¡está bien! ¡Era Yo Shampoo! ¡Ranma me estaba besando a mí! ¡era yo! — aclaro enojada.

—¡te burlas de mi! ¡te crees superior porque saliste en una revista! — grito Shampoo furiosa.

—¡imagínatelo, Ranma Saotome y la pobre Akane! — vocifero.

La amazona empujo a la chica debido a su molestia. — ¡me dices esto para vengarte por lo de Kasumi ¿no?!

En ese instante Hinako entro de golpe al cuarto de la chica de cabellera purpura.

—¡¿qué sucede Shampoo?! — pregunto la castaña.

No iba a quedarse un segundo más a escuchar las palabras de esa "bruja" , se limito a salir por la misma puerta por la que Hinako entro.

Salió del departamento de la chica y entonces tomo el peso de sus palabras, le había confesado la verdad a Shampoo. Justamente a quien menos debía contarle...

* * *

Sus pies la llevaron a aquel yate esa noche, estaba harta de la soledad que vivía día a día en aquel departamento. Ella había buscado un esposo y al principio todo era maravilloso, un día solo se marcho de viaje de negocios y así se lo pasaba, apenas veía a ese hombre.

Subió al Yate y entonces vio a un hombre castaño observarla.

—No me preguntes nada... — pronuncio Hinako.

—No lo iba a hacer—aclaro Shinnosuke.

—Yo — alcanzo a decir antes de ser interrumpida.

Estiro su mano amablemente. —Tú quieres una copa de vino.

Solo pudo sonreír y asentir con la cabeza ante el gesto del hombre, tomo su mano para avanzar dentro del yate.

Vio como la mujer se sentaba luego de entregarle una copa con vino.

—Realmente necesito hablar con alguien... — dijo la mujer. — no sé ni por dónde empezar.

—No te presiones, cierra los ojos—sugirió. — calla y respira el aroma del mar.

Hizo lo que el hombre le ordeno y entonces logro relajarse un poco.

Las horas pasaron y no supo en qué momento había entrado al yate y se había recostado en el sofá del lugar, solo noto que al despertar se encontraba con una manta encima que la abrigada y protegía del frió.

* * *

No supo en que minuto el muchacho de la trenza la convenció para ir hasta Kyoto en avión junto a sus amigos, pero al menos le dijo que solamente sería por el día debido a que celebrarían el cumpleaños veintidós de Ryoga.

Se encontraba en una casa de campo de la familia Hibiki, era un lugar enorme en medio de la naturaleza. La muchacha de cabellos verdes tenía en el sitió una mesa ya montada en la cual se sentaron a celebrar.

Mientras comían y bebían el joven de la bandana recibió un mensaje que lo inquieto más de lo normal.

—" _Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, como regalo te abriré los ojos... pregúntale a Akari que hacia semi-desnuda en casa de Ranma, ten buen día cariño firma Ukyo."_ —leyó mentalmente Ryoga.

Su ánimo decayó enormemente, no sabía que pensar pero solo se refugió en una botella de alcohol que estaba en la mesa debido a su confusión.

Disfrutaban del ambiente felices la peli azul y el muchacho de la trenza, sonreían cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban mientras compartían aquella complicidad.

Pasaron unos minutos y entonces molesta por aquellas miradas entre los enamorados, miro a Ryoga molesta debido a que se encontraba ebrio.

—ya esta ebrio y aun no cortamos el pastel — comento enojada Akari.

Se servía lo último que quedaba de la botella de vino en una copa sin medir la cantidad.

Ranma lo miraba serio y entonces llamo su atención. —vas muy rápido Ryoga.

Le devolvió una mirada llena de frialdad y resentimiento antes de beber de golpe todo el contenido de su copa recién servida. Al instante miro la botella vacía y entonces se molesto.

—Esta vacía... iré por otra. — dijo Ryoga retirándose del lugar.

—lo acompañare. — pronuncio Akari siguiendo al joven ebrio.

Apenas se marcho la joven hablo con calma.

—Quisiera quedarme para siempre... — Hablo Akane mirando el lugar. — la vida aquí es muy pacifica.

Se aproximo a la muchacha y entonces quito uno de sus traviesos mechones de cabello de la cara de la joven. Al instante de hacer eso Akane poso su mirada sobre él.

—En donde quiera que estemos, mientras me mires así—dijo Ranma. — la vida está aquí... te amo tanto.

—y yo a ti. — pronunció Akane para luego darle un tímido beso al joven.

Desde la distancia podía observar todo lo que pasaba entre ellos la peli verde, no sabía cómo aguantaba todo eso. La ventana del segundo piso de la casa de campo le daba una vista panorámica de todo el lugar.

Subía las escaleras mientras bebía de una botella con Whisky , vio a la peli verde enfadado. El alcohol ya estaba haciendo lo suyo en su mente.

Dio la vuelta y entonces pudo observar al joven.

—Ryoga basta. — pidió Akari.

—¿qué paso entre tú y Ranma? —pregunto enojado.

Necesitaba ir al baño así que se tuvo que separar del oji azul por unos momentos. Buscaba el baño cuando escucho unos gritos desde el segundo piso, se quedo en mitad de la escalera debido a que subiría a ver qué sucedía cuando se detuvo al escuchar una pregunta que llamo su atención.

—¡¿qué paso entre Ranma y tú?! — repitió Ryoga nuevamente. —¡contesta Akari!

—No quiero hablar de eso otra vez

—Contesta mi pregunta.

Pudo ver desde ese lugar a la chica de cabellos azules y entonces algo interesante se cruzo por su mente.

—¡Te acostaste con él! — grito furioso. — maldita sea... con mi mejor amigo. ¡dime! —pidió. — te lo ruego Akari, por favor.

—Ryoga... nos van a escuchar, si Akane oye esto ambos tendremos problemas. —aclaro Akari.

—¡qué puedo hacerte! ¡a mi supuesta amiga! ¡ me destruiste todo! — vocifero el chico enloquecido por los celos y la furia.

Una lagrima cayó en su mejilla y entonces aquellas palabras de la peli azul resonaron en su mente. Esta sería la última vez que vería a Ranma estaba segura. Rápidamente escapo del lugar por la puerta de la cocina y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a una carretera y tomar por suerte un bus a Tokyo.

—¡contesta Akari! — repitió Ryoga.

—Ryoga te vas a intoxicar. — dijo molesta Akari.

—¡estoy a punto de morirme por ti! — grito perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo afirmándose de una mesita de vidrió.

—Ryoga contrólate ya—hablo la chica con suma paciencia. — ¡levántate y compórtate!

De repente en un impulso debido al enojo golpeo con su mano la mesa de vidrio con furia. —¡al diablo con todo! — miro su mano que debido a su acción se encontraba llena de vidrios enterrados y sangre.

Se asusto enormemente por su amigo debido a eso. —Ryoga... —dijo preocupada. —¡Ryoga que hiciste! — salió corriendo por la ventana y entonces comenzó a gritar. — ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma ven!

En cuanto su amiga lo llamo corrió hacia el lugar encontrándose con Ryoga en el suelo ensangrentado. — Akari ¿qué paso? — pregunto preocupado Ranma.

—¡No sé, se pego! — pronuncio— ¡haz algo rápido por favor!

Velozmente tomo al chico con ayuda de la peli verde y lo llevaron al auto para llevarlo al centro médico más cercano que encontraran.

Mientras manejaba estaba desesperado debido a su amigo y a que no pudo encontrar a Akane en el lugar.

—Ryoga por favor despierta no me dejes — decía la chica mientras sostenía en sus piernas al muchacho de la bandana.

—Akari ahora explícame ¿qué paso? —dijo asustado mientras no perdía la vista del camino. —¿dónde está Akane la viste?

—¡cómo voy a pensar en Akane ahora! ¡tal vez pasea en el bosque con la naturaleza! —pronunció lo ultimo con sarcasmo.

Tomo su teléfono e intento comunicarse con la chica sin éxito. Estaba histérico debido a todo lo que pasaba.

—Me voy a volver loco... — refunfuño el oji azul.

—Ryoga por favor abre los ojos. — suplico Akari mientras observaba al aludido.

Insistió nuevamente en comunicarse con Akane y esta finalmente contesto.

—Ranma ya lo sé todo... — escucho el muchacho.

—¡¿que todo?! ¿donde estas? — pregunto sin entender el muchacho de la trenza.

—cómo pudiste hacerlo. —pronunció la chica al borde del llanto.

—paso algo con Ryoga y... — intento explicar Ranma.

—¡No quiero volver a verte oíste! — pudo alcanzar a escuchar antes de que Akane cortara.

—¿qué le sucede? — Grito molesto mientras manejaba. —¡Akari que le hiciste Akane ahora! — culpo a la chica.

Lloraba preocupada por Ryoga y sabía que no debía complicar más su situación.

—Ranma ella está loca... — respondió la peli verde desentendiéndose. — ¡no vi a Akane como podría saber! —grito — Ranma está sangrando mucho... Ryoga despierta. — pronuncio llorando.

* * *

Llegaron a un pequeño consultorio debido a que el hospital más cercana estaba a kilómetros del lugar, esperaban ambos jóvenes una respuesta al estado de Ryoga.

Caminaba sin parar alrededor de la sala de espera, no terminaba de entender lo que pasaba. Ryoga herido y Akane enojada con el otra vez, que había pasado. No paraba de pensar en lo sucedido cuando el doctor salió del lugar de atención.

—lo trajeron justo a tiempo... — pronuncio el doctor.

—Doctor ¿como esta? — pregunto Ranma. — si el hospital no es adecuado deje que me lo lleve en una ambulancia aérea a Tokyo.

—por favor déjenos verlo — suplico Akari.

—Solo una persona... — hablo el doctor.

No alcanzo a terminar de pronunciar el doctor cuando la chica se coló dentro del lugar.

Suspiro pesadamente y entonces al menos se pudo calmar un poco debido a que su amigo se encontraba estable. Pensó en Akane e intento llamarla pero esta no contestaba, estresado debido a sus emociones en un arrebato tiro su teléfono al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. Es que todo le estaba saliendo mal ese día.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en la casa de campo, estaba completamente determinada a seguir con sus estudios tranquilamente e ignorar a todos. Salió de la residencia y camino unas cuadras en dirección a la parada de autobús. Estaba tan absorta en su mente que no logro ver en que minuto un auto conocido se cruzo por su camino, pero aun así continuo avanzando mientras que el chofer del vehículo bajaba de este.

Estaba furioso debido a que lo sucedido, ella simplemente se fue sin decir nada mientras el moría de preocupación.

—¡Akane! —llamo mientras se cruzaba por el camino de la peli azul— ¿¡qué estás haciendo!?

—Quítate del medio. — advirtió Akane con frialdad.

—¡contéstame! — exigió furioso el oji azul.

—¡ya no me preguntes nada! —le grito perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡qué significa esto! ¡es una broma! ¡cómo pudiste irte así! — reclamo Ranma.

Le regalo una mirada llena odio al muchacho en ese instante. — ¡justo así! — dijo pasando por su lado.

—¡Akane!— la detuvo nuevamente cruzándose.

—¿por qué haces esto? — pregunto extrañado por la fría actitud de la chica.

—¿por qué hiciste eso Ranma? — cuestiono sentida la peli azul. — ¿cómo pudiste?

—¡Me voy a volver loco! — grito— ¡dime ya que hice!

—Cómo pudiste con Akari... — pronuncio sin poder terminar la frase. — cómo pudiste hacerme esto.

Al escuchar esas palabras empezó a atar cabos. —Akari... — soltó Ranma. — por eso te fuiste, sube al auto vamos a hablar. — dijo mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo.

Se soltó de su agarre inmediatamente, es que él se estaba burlando de ella.—¡ya no quiero hablar nada contigo! — respondió furiosa.

—¡Akane dije que te subas! — ordeno volviendo a tomar a la muchacha del brazo provocando en ella una respuesta que no esperaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le pego una sonora cachetada para que la soltara y entonces lo amenazo.

—Nunca me vuelvas a tocar... — advirtió en un tono sumamente amenazante antes de salir del lugar.

Pudo verla marchar y por primera vez se había enfadado verdaderamente con aquella mujer que enloquecía su sentir, no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía.

* * *

Entro al salón de clases molesta aun por lo ocurrido con Ranma, miro dentro y entonces se sentó al lado de Ukyo. La chica la saludo de medio lado debido a que tomaba unas notas de un libro.

—Ukyo... tu ya lo sabías ¿verdad? — consulto la peli azul.

—¿mmh? — gimoteo sin entender a que se refería la chica.

—trataste de advertirme mucho antes y no te escuche... — pronuncio Akane con tristeza.

—¿de qué hablas Akane? — pregunto la joven cocinera.

—Hablo de Akari y Ranma. —respondió la peli azul. — cuéntame todo lo que sabes...

—Los vi en casa de Ranma, quería contarte pero... no pude. — aclaro la castaña. — y como terminaste con el sentí que no era necesario. No quería lastimarte más...

Tiraba del brazo a una furiosa Akari que a regañadientes seguía al muchacho de la trenza. No comprendía que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Ya suéltame! —grito molesta siendo dejada en el pasillo.

—¡quédate aquí! — ordeno furioso.

Camino furiosamente hasta llegar al salón de clases en que se encontraba la muchacha, abrió de golpe la puerta y entonces busco con la mirada a la joven peli azul. Se acerco hasta ella mientras era observado por toda clase incluido el maestro.

—Akane ¿puedes venir? — pidió Ranma.

—¿qué haces? — murmuro por lo bajo la oji avellana.

—¡¿qué pasa chicos?! — consulto el maestro llamando la atención.

—¡profesor perdón! — se disculpo para tomar a la chica de brazo. — Ven Akane.

Obedeció a regañadientes debido a que no quería tener problemas con el maestro, en cuanto salieron de la sala tiro su brazo con fuerza para que la soltara.

—¡no me vuelvas a tocar! — amenazo nuevamente.

—Ven — dijo tratando de volver a tirarla del brazo ignorando la advertencia, pero la chica lo esquivo y simplemente lo siguió para que la dejara en paz de una vez.

La peli verde vio llegar a Ranma con aquella molesta mujer de ojos avellana.

—¡vamos a terminar esta tonteria! — pronuncio Ranma. — ¡dile Akari!

Miro a la molesta bruja de cabellera verde con odio.— ¡no escuchare! me voy... — dijo siendo detenida por Ranma.

—Akane por favor deja de ser tan terca. — grito molesto— ¡vas a escuchar! — luego apunto a la peli verde— ¡y tu le vas a decir!

—Bien. —hablo Akari —no te preocupes Akane, Ranma y yo no tuvimos nada... Ukyo malinterpreto todo.

No podía evitar estar furioso deseaba romperle la cara a esa mujer. — ¡pero te conozco muy bien! — pronuncio Akane queriendo abalanzarse sobre la chica siendo detenida por Ranma.

—Akane tranquila. — trato de calmar el oji azul.

—ya es suficiente Ranma, no quiero ser parte de esta estupidez. — dijo la peli verde antes de marcharse del lugar.

—Puedo traer a U-chan también si quieres... — sugirió Ranma.

Miro fastidiada al muchacho de la trenza. — no quiero nada de ti. — informo.

—¿Akane no me crees o no me quieres creer? — consulto molesto.

—Te tenía más confianza que a mí misma— respondió decepcionada.

—Pero ahora se acabo, muy bien no me creas... no me creas nada más Akane. — pronuncio el oji azul viendo como Akane se retiraba del lugar.

Furioso fue nuevamente a encarar a la peli verde, salió de la universidad en la pudo ver en el patio delantero de esta.

En cuanto vio al muchacho se le acerco para reclamar lo sucedido.

—¡esa cualquiera quiso atacarme! —exclamo— ¡ella no quiere creernos!

—¡Akari cállate! ¡ me tienes harto! — grito enfadado.

Un enfadado Ryoga entraba por la puerta de la universidad a paso seguro.

—ahí estas— señalo a Ranma enfadado.

—Ryoga cálmate — pidió Akari.

Sin poder controlarse tomo de la camisa al azabache.

—¡a mí me haces esto! — grito Ryoga

—¿de qué mierda hablas Ryoga? — pregunto sin comprender nada.

—Debería darte vergüenza, pero no... —soltó su agarre. — no hare lo mismo que tu.

Furioso enfrento a su amigo — ¿¡que te hice!? — grito — ¡eh!

—¡acabaste conmigo! — reclamo Ryoga.

—¡tu también te pones en mi contra! ¡no hablamos de todo Ryoga pedazo de imbécil! — vocifero. — ¡esto debe ser una broma verdad! ¡qué clase de juego es!

se estaba preparando para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara al oji azul cuando pudo ver a Akane cruzarse y se detuvo abruptamente.

—¡Ryoga! — tranquilizo. — no lo vale... basta. — termino para ver despectivamente al muchacho de la trenza.

Todo estaba saliéndole mal ese día, quiso golpear a Ryoga pero logro calmarse para salir molesto del lugar.

* * *

La mayor de las Tendo se encontraba esa tarde limpiando el baño personal de Akari, mientras hacía un reemplazo.

La puerta de la habitación se cerro de golpe y pudo ver como una muchacha visitaba a la peli verde.

—Bienvenida Sayuri— saludo Akari.

—No me siento bienvenida... ¿por qué no me contaste? — pregunto molesta.

—¿de qué hablas? — cuestiono la peli verde.

—Lo de Ranma y tu —conto.— no lo puedo creer, si Akane y Ukyo no hablaran de esto en el casino no me enteraría.

—¿de qué hablaban? — consulto centrándose en el tema de conversación.

—finalmente lo lograste y no me contaste— hablo Sayuri.

—¿Akane estaba afectada? — agrego riendo Akari.

—Claro que sí... — comento. — la engañaron no es para menos.. Como sea cuéntame los detalles amiga, ¿como paso?

—Sayuri, no lo hice... no hay nada entre Ranma y yo, no sucedió nada entre nosotros. — confeso la peli verde siendo escuchada claramente por la mayor de la Tendo que limpiaba el baño a pasos de las muchachas.

* * *

Por la noche había notado que su hermana menor se encontraba cabizbaja durante toda la cena, cuando por lo general solía discutir mucho con su padre o con Mousse. Espero a que los hombres fueran a dormir y entonces fue a hablar con su hermana a la habitación de esta.

—Akane ¿estás triste? — pregunto la castaña.

Fingió una falsa sonrisa y entonces respondió. — no. — mintió.

—Akane no mientas otra vez... — regaño para ver como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de las mejillas de la chica.

—¡ay Akane! Que Dios me perdone por esto, porque es mejor que estés lejos de ese muchacho. — pronuncio Kasumi. — pero quiero que estés bien. — suspiro. —Akane, ese chico dice la verdad.

—¿qué? — pronuncio sorprendida secándose las lagrimas.

—Sabes fui a casa de esa mujer hoy... estaba con una amiga de cabello castaño oscuro y se lo confesó. —dijo la mayor de las Tendo.—Ella solo te ha mentido, el es inocente.

—¿de qué hablas?

—Ella te miente, el no lo hizo... — hablo la castaña haciendo entrar en razón a su hermana. —sus caminos están todos retorcidos, no puedes ir por ese camino hermana...

—Claro que iré—dijo decidida Akane. — y me voy a deshacer de Akari y estaré con Ranma.

—Vas a deshacerte de ella lo harás con el... — pronuncio débil Kasumi. — y que pasara cuando llegues al final, que le dirás... ¿que tu hermana escucho tras la puerta y que soy la empleada de su casa? — vio como Akane guardaba silencio referente a eso. — Anda duerme hermana, no me meteré en tus asuntos. —suspiro mientras arropaba a Akane bajo sus sabanas.

Tenía que descansar para próximamente ir a una especie de guerra contra aquella bruja de cabellos verdes.

* * *

Pensó claramente en que le diría a la desagradable mujer en cuanto la vio sentada en las terrazas de la universidad, se armo de valor y camino hasta donde se encontraba.

Pudo observar cómo se acercaba la agresiva chica de cabellos azulados, vio como esta sin saludar se sentó en la mesa.

—Akane, mejor lárgate de aquí. — Sugirió molesta Akari debido a la gran sonrisa que llevaba la chica.

—No te creo... — pronuncio Akane.

—Yo no soy la que te debe convencer, supongo que Ranma lo hará. — dijo mientras miraba desinteresada a la muchacha.

—Como puedes degradarte tanto Akari, tanto, tanto. —enfatizo.

—no me interesan tus insultos, no es fácil olvidar tu problema. — sonrió molesta la peli verde. — pero te entiendo.

—buen intento, pero fracaso. —Aclaro Akane—Sé con seguridad, que Ranma nunca te miraría como tú lo miras a él. Ni por una sola noche.

Disfruto de ver la cara de la peli verde palidecer y entonces se levanto del lugar para retirase en completo silencio.

Molesta se levanto del asiento para hablar con Sayuri, sin notarlo dejo su celular abierto con una llamada de Ryoga, el chico contesto pero se quedo escuchando todo debido a que se oía interesante.

—¡Sayuri! ¡tú le contaste a Akane! — reclamo Akari.

—Akari de que hablas ni la he visto... — dijo Sayuri.

— No finjas Sayuri, Akane sabe que no ocurrió nada con Ranma. — hablo la peli verde. — Sayuri solo te lo conté a ti, creí que éramos amigas.

—¡que tonta Akari como piensas eso! — murmuro molesta la castaña.

Miro al estacionamiento y entonces vio a Ryoga avanzando con su celular en el oido.

—Akari — se acerco para revisar su cartera y sacar el teléfono de está.

—¿qué haces Ryoga? — Pregunto extrañada mirando la pantalla de su móvil con una llamada con él.

Sayuri apretó los dientes entendiendo que el muchacho ya sabía todo y Akari solo mantuvo silencio mientras recibía de vuelta su celular.

Inmediatamente Ryoga trato de abandonar el lugar pero Akari lo siguió de inmediato.

—Ryoga espera... — hablo Akari.

En ese instante pudo divisar a Ranma entrando al recinto universitario.

—¡Ranma! — grito Ryoga.

Vio como el chico se detenía entonces se acerco con calma hasta su mejor amigo y lo abrazo cortamente, dejando mudo al muchacho que no entendía nada como siempre.

—¿qué significa eso? — pregunto con una ceja arriba el oji azul.

—Que Akari te diga... — dijo apuntando a la chica para volver a su auto.

La peli verde se acerco al muchacho e intento tocar su brazo para explicar, pero este la esquivo.

—Akari ni siquiera quiero saber... basta ya de tus patéticos juegos, y yo de ser un idiota que cae en ellos. — pronuncio con total frialdad.

No pudo decir nada más debido a que la frialdad del chico la aterro, así que solo se limito a verlo marchar de pie en ese mismo sitió.

* * *

Entro a la sala del club de administración y entonces pudo ver que el joven de la trenza junto a su notebook, se encontraba en el lugar para avanzar con su proyecto semestral. Se acerco sin hacer mucho ruido hasta sentarse a su lado, pudo ver como el muchacho la miraba de lado y no pronunciaba una sola palabra, era obvio que él estaba enojado y sentido por lo ocurrido. Y era justo que lo estuviera puesto que ahora ella era la culpable de todo.

—Me puedes dar tus apuntes para el trabajo. — pidió Ranma con frialdad.

—Aun no las tengo pronuncio. — viendo que el chico se negaba a hacer contacto visual con ella cerro la pantalla del notebook, dejando a un atónito Ranma molesto en el lugar. — lo hice para que me miraras...

Aun molesto se giro para obedecer las palabras de la jovencita. — ¡bueno ya lo hice! ¿y qué? — pronuncio en seco.

—Escucha. — dijo Akane.

—¡habla! — exigió el oji azul perdiendo la paciencia.

—Perdóname por no creerte. — hablo— tu antes tampoco me creíste, y yo te perdone Ranma, ahora tu perdóname. — pidió mirando a los ojos al muchacho.

—me canse... me canse de perseguirte y entenderte. — pronuncio Ranma con frustración. —En el momento en que digo ella está conmigo, vuelves a huir. —suspiro— estoy cansado de culparte y que me culpes.

—Nos hemos agotado mutuamente—aclaro— tu no me dejaste ir y ahora yo no te dejaré ir.

Rodo los ojos debido a que no creía en eso pese a que quería hacerlo. —y ahora me dices esto... me dejaste solo y regresaste a Tokyo hacen días, y ahora me dices esto. — pronuncio molesto— ¿qué tipo de pruebas me pones?, ¿o esto es un juego para ti?

Vio que esta vez era Ranma el que la rechazaba así que decidió salir del lugar, pero antes de abrir la puerta el chico le llamo la atención.

—¡No huyas! — exigió el oji azul— termina lo que comenzaste, habla... —suspiro para ver que muchacha se mantenía de pie sin pronunciar sonido alguno. — ¿por qué eres tan inestable? ¿juegas conmigo?

— No estoy jugando Ranma... — respondió Akane.

—Entonces, ¿te vengas de mi injusticia? — cuestiono.

—No, como se te ocurre idiota. — añadió molesta la muchacha.

—Entonces que cambio, ayer me dices que te engaño y hoy me dices que no me dejaras ir, no logro comprender tus estados de ánimo Akane. — suspiro pesadamente— estoy agotado. —dijo Ranma para salir del lugar.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **Hola~~**_

 _ **Se estaran preguntando "dijiste que actualizabas el Miercoles". Bueno hoy por ser navidad traje capitulo nuevo ;D!  
además que hoy me quedaré hasta bien madrugada avanzando un poco esto y ya falta cada vez menos para que la verdad salga a la luz :) !  
Les deseo una feliz navidad para todos ~ y les respondo rápidamente los reviews para seguir escribiendo.  
**_

 _Haruri Saotome: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, espero que te guste este también ~ Saludos!_

 _Eliza Tendo: Espero disfrutes del capitulo y si actualice antes de tiempo :c !_

 _HinamoriLU: Hola amiga, gracias por los animos y la feliz navidad~ espero te guste este capitulo ;D ! Saludos!_

 _Litapaz: hahahaha adivinaste que los iba volver a separar :c ! cosas que pasan. Tenía que comentar sobre los rusos es que me dejaron unos testamentos enormes, y bueno no entendía ni que idioma era hahahaha xd traductor google me soplo pero aun así no había coherencia en nada. en fin espero te guste el nuevo capitulo y no te preocupes que aunque tarde, terminare la historia ;D !_

 _SaeKodachi47: ay amiga ni idea quien habra mandado los reviews en ruso hahaha pero detalles, suelo ignorar muchas cosas que mandan por internet xd ! y bueno espero que estes super y estes teniendo una super navidad como corresponde, un abrazo y terminare por decirte nuevamente que ame el one shot navideño ;D ! besos y saludo!_

 _esmeralda saotom: Hola, me alegro que hayas disfrutado del cap anterior y espero que este igual te mantenga con interes, un abrazo y una hermosa navidad para ti ;D!_

 _Frankie Marin San: Muchas gracias por tus bellos comentarios de siempre, un saludo enorme y te deseo una feliz navidad~_

 _**Bueno para terminar de despedir esto les deseo a todos una hermosa navidad junto a sus seres queridos, un abrazo tamaño camioneta para todos ;D ! besos y saludos para todos menos los rusos~**_

 _ **Nos leemos el Miercoles~ ;D**_


	11. Complices

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 11: Complices.**

* * *

Se encontraba fuera del edificio donde vivía Akane, estaba estacionado mientras llamaba a la chica. Después de todo no había logrado estar ni veinticuatro horas molesto con ella, era su debilidad pese a que se negaba a aceptarlo. Pero tan solo pasar unas pocas horas lejos de ella le hacía tener una imperiosa necesidad de verle.

Suspiro pesadamente al ver que no le contestaba, pensó en salir del auto cuando la vio salir del lugar con una mujer alta y castaña. Inmediatamente imagino que era su hermana, cuando subieron a un vehículo cuatro por cuatro para marcharse del lugar.  
Sin poder evitarlo las siguió necesitaba saber a qué lugar se dirigían, mantuvo una distancia para no ser notado cuando llegaron a un enorme muelle de la marina.

Pudo ver a la chica bajar del auto de la castaña y entonces se detuvo para bajar, pero en cuanto lo hizo un guardia se lo impidió.

—Lo siento, no se puede estacionar aquí. — advirtió el uniformado.

—Es solo un momento. — pidió Ranma.

—No se puede, hay un estacionamiento para eso. —hablo el guardia.

—Está bien. — pronuncio a regañadientes

Miro el yate y entonces supo que ese era el correcto, era tal cual Kasumi se lo describió. Suspiro al recordar que su hermana se esquinzo el pie en ese lugar y ella se encontraba ahí para reemplazarle, debido a que ese hombre le pagaba mejor que ninguno.

Subió al barco, luego de observar fuera y no ver a nadie decidió pasar. Sin encontrar a nadie nuevamente decidió hablar.

—¿perdón? ¿hay alguien aquí? — hablo en voz alta.

De pronto por unas pequeñas escaleras bajo un hombre alto de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

—Hola soy Akane — se presento— vine a reemplazar a Kasumi.

— ¿Kasumi?— pronuncio el hombre.

Estaba impresionado por la belleza inocente de la joven, su cabello largo azulado brillaba con la luz y sus ojos eran como pequeños luceros avellana.

—¿su empleada? — recordó Akane extrañada.

— ¡ah! — recordó— Kasumi, eres su hermana...

—Así es, un gusto. — saludo.

—Soy Shinnosuke, había olvidado que Kasumi mandaría a su hermana a limpiar.

Miro preocupada buscando alguna persona más dentro del barco pero parecía que aquel hombre podía leer su mente.

—No hay nadie... — pronuncio el castaño— no te preocupes no te haré nada, respeto mucho a tu hermana.

—¿por qué? — pregunto sintiéndose desafiada. — le molesta que viniera.

—" _que carácter_ " — pensó sin poder evitar sonreír. — si es una forzada amabilidad a tu edad, ayudar a tus mayores.

—¿cuántos años cree que tengo? — cuestiono enojada.

—Quince o dieciséis. — respondió.

—Tengo diecinueve. — informo.

—¡Wuao! — exclamo— Tan adulta la niña, me puedes decir porque tu hermana te dijo que vinieras.

—me mando a completar el trabajo porque se lastimo el pie y no pudo venir a limpiar su yate. — pronuncio molesta.

—Bien... los artículos están abajo buena suerte niña. — dijo molestando a la chica.

Lo miro molesta pero mantuvo la cordura.

—Gracias por permitir que una niña venga y limpie su barco. — hablo sarcástica antes de ir a buscar las herramientas de limpieza.

Rio ante aquella acción. — Ves tu voz cambia cuando dejas de intentar ser amable...

Escucho eso la lejanía e intento ignorarle para cuidar el trabajo de su hermana, era un hombre muy fanfarrón y odioso.

* * *

Estaba preocupada por su hermana y a duras penas había logrado llegar al muelle para ver que estuviese todo bien, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que Ranma se encontraba allí. Se escabullo rápido al bote de Shinnosuke en cuanto dio la espalda para mirar en unos yates más lejanos al lugar.

En cuanto entro busco a su hermana que se encontraba limpiando una mini sala del barco.

—Akane—la tomo del brazo para entrarla más a dentro y entonces el teléfono de la chica comenzó a sonar. — no mires atrás... esta aquí, ¡contesta! ¡contéstale el teléfono debe ser él!

—¿Kasumi de que hablas? — pregunto sin entender la peli azul. — Es Ranma...

—Sí está afuera, contéstale dile que se vaya rápido... rápido... — apuro nerviosa la castaña—dile cualquier cosa Akane.

Se apresuro a contestar el celular mientras su hermana miraba de reojo por una ventana del Yate.

—Hola Ranma... — saludo.

—¿En qué bote estas Akane?— escucho.

—¿cómo? — pregunto Akane.

—Dime en que bote estas... — reitero Ranma.

—Salimos al mar, ¿te puedo llamar más tarde? —hablo la peli azul preocupada.

—sí está bien, hasta luego... — colgó.

Las chicas lo vieron salir en dirección al estacionamiento a lo lejos, entonces la castaña suspiro nerviosa.

—Akane un día de estos harás que me dé un ataque... — dijo Kasumi.

En ese instante entro Hinako extrañada de ver a la mayor de las Tendo en el lugar.

—¿Kasumi ? — pregunto la mujer mayor.

—Solo quería ver que estuviera haciendo bien el trabajo señora. —aclaro la castaña.

—Ah, me sorprendí al verte... es todo. — dijo amable la mujer.

Cuando la mujer se fue, ambas se miraron con algo más de tranquilidad. Kasumi se sentó en un pequeño piso y entonces Akane continuo con su labor, pasado unos minutos termino de limpiar la proa, el segundo piso del bote y termino por la pequeña cocina del lugar.

Estaban preparándose para salir cuando el hombre olvidadizo se asomo.

—Ya nos retiramos—informo Kasumi.

—Te lo agradezco Kasumi, ¿quieren tomar té con nosotros? — pregunto cordial.

—Muchas gracias, ya tenemos que irnos... supervise y vea que todo esté bien. — hablo la mayor de las Tendo sonriendo.

—sí, tienen que hacer algo... — dijo Shinnosuke.

Se extraño enormemente al escuchar eso, miro a su hermana menor preocupada. Y luego penso que quizás asearón mal el bote.

Puso cara de espanto la castaña pero el muchacho inmediatamente abrió su boca al ver su expresión.

—No, es solo que la niña, se ve molesta al parecer— calmo Shinnosuke a la sonriente mujer.

—Es solo una niña usted ya sabe... nos vemos. — hablo Kasumi quitándole importancia al Tema.

—hasta luego — dijo el hombre.

—igualmente adiós. — pronuncio Akane.

—niña... ¿estás enojada? — pregunto haciendo que la peli azul se detuviera de golpe.

—No ¿por qué lo estaría? — cuestiono tranquila la jovencita.

—bueno, te lo agradezco...

—De nada, hasta luego— pronuncio para ayudar a Kasumi a caminar con mayor rapidez.

Luego que se alejaron un poco Hinako que miraba todo sentada desde dentro del yate le regaño al hombre.

—no le llames niña, se lo tomo personal. — regaño molesta.

Shinnosuke solo se limito a tomar su cara con ambas manos y luego subir al otro piso del bote.

Las dos mujeres caminaban hacia su casa por el muelle cuando Kasumi preocupada hablo.

—¿por qué le hablas al señor Shinnosuke así? ¡eh! — regaño.

—hermana te puedo hacer una pregunta, ¿ por qué me ayudaste? — cuestiono Akane.

—Es porque debe saber la verdad por ti, no de otra forma. — aclaro la joven acariciando los cabellos largos de la azul cabellera de su hermana.

Suspiro pesadamente, sabía que tenía razón pero cada vez que intentaba hablar sobre eso con Ranma las palabras solo se negaban a salir de su boca.

* * *

Se encontraba en casa de su madre como pocas veces lo hacía, había decidido ir debido a que no sabía de ella desde que le habían dado el alta médica del accidente. Su relación con su madre estaba algo deteriorada, pero ella siempre intentaba acercarse a él.

Recibió una copa de vino de las manos de su madre.

—Gracias por venir hijo. — hablo Nodoka. — Satori está muy contento porque te quedaras a cenar, ya empezó a hacer su tarea solo para jugar contigo.

—a mi también me da gusto. — pronuncio Ranma pensativo.

—Ranma... ¿cuando traerás a Akane? — pregunto.

—No creo que pueda... — respondió apenado.

—¿por qué? — consulto preocupada debido a la inusual tristeza de su hijo—¿Ya terminaron?

—No, preguntes mamá— pidió el oji azul.

—Pero hijo, Yo vi como se veían a los ojos y vi como te esperaba en el hospital cuando estabas dormido, ¿cómo pueden hacer tanto alboroto? — pregunto Nodoka insistente.

—mamá no intervengas, esto es muy doloroso. — resolvió el muchacho de la trenza.

—Está bien hijo me callo. — concluyo la mujer.

Sabía que su hijo se encontraba triste debido a eso, pero no quería intervenir debido a que no quería dañar nuevamente su relación con su hijo.

* * *

Estaba en un parque temático esa mañana, esperaba apoyado bajo la rueda de la fortuna debido a que necesitaban hacerle unas preguntas al gerente del parque para terminar parte de su proyecto universitario. Miro su reloj impaciente hasta que la sintió llegar al lugar.

—¡Ranma! — llamo.

mantuvo silencio y se subió a uno de los asientos del juego.

—Ranma no me escuchas... —dijo molesta mirándolo. — te dije que hablaríamos con el gerente del parque.

—¿No vienes? — invito a la chica a subir al juego.

—eres muy inmaduro. — respondió estresada por su actitud.

—anda no te quieres subir — insistió el oji azul.

No podía negarse a hablar con el muchacho cuando la miraba directo a los ojos, acepto resignada y se sentó frente a él.

—¿y ahora de que quieres hablar? — consulto molesta Akane.

Cerro la pequeña puertecita del juego, al hacerlo el juego comenzó a moverse y cuando estuvieron arriba se detuvo.

—¡Ranma! ¡se detuvo! ¿qué está sucediendo? —pregunto asustada.

—Vamos a hablar Akane y esta vez no podrás huir—aclaro tranquilo en el lugar.

—Ranma suficiente, tengo mucho miedo... — hablo tratando de no mirar abajo.

—tienes miedo... ¿a la altura o de no poder escapar? —pregunto sarcástico—Akari, Ukyo, esto y aquello ya me canse de juegos... Akane ¿entiendes?

—no podemos estar juntos Ranma, eso es lo que sé—afirmo segura la peli azul

—Es cierto—confirmo Ranma—No digas nosotros, Tú no quieres, eres tú la que no cree en esto—dijo con especial énfasis lo ultimo— ¡uno lucha Akane!

—¡¿Crees que no lucho?!¡lucho contra por mi misma por ti!—respondió estresada.

—Eso es lo más estúpido que me has dicho desde que te conozco— pronuncio el oji azul.

—¿enserio? —dijo molesta—¡Y ahora empezaras con los insultos!

—¿te ofendí con lo que dije?— consulto levantando una ceja, ambos se miraron fieramente debido a que ninguno deseaba ceder— me acusas con engaños para vengarte de lo que te he hecho al día siguiente vas y dices que nada a pasado ¿quién es peor, tú o yo?

—no me vengo de ti Ranma.

—solo dime algo, ¿qué te hizo empezar a creer mi? — consulto molesto.

—Ranma está bien ya no hay que hacernos más daño—hablo Akane—has una señal o algo para que nos bajen por favor.

—Era la última, era la última vez Akane—pronuncio con tristeza.

En cuanto vio entristecer la mirada del chico hablo velozmente.

—Ranma, lo que sea que te haga, me lo hago más a mi... — informo siendo observada por el chico que no entendía sus palabras—te amo tanto... te amo— dijo para abrazarlo en el lugar.

—también yo—pronuncio devolviendo el abrazo.

Hizo una señal con su mano y luego la rueda de la fortuna comenzó a moverse hasta que estuvieron abajo. Bajo del juego y ayudo a la chica a bajar tomando su mano, en cuanto Akane bajo la abrazo por arriba de su hombro.

—Es la ultima inestabilidad en la que me quedo callado—hablo Ranma— cambias cada día, pero este fue un record, solo fueron dos minutos.

Se aferro fuerte a la cintura del chico y solo se dejo llevar por este.

* * *

Se encontraban almorzando ambos jovenes en el restaurant tras el club nocturno, cuando llego el contador de la familia de Saotome y se sentó al lado de ambos. Lo habían citado ahí para pedirle ayuda con los calculos contables del proyecto universitario.

—Lamento hacerlo esperar, déjame ver el proyecto del parque

El chico le enseño los informes contables que habían hecho ambos.

—No te preocupes, gracias... — hablo Ranma.

En ese instante empezó a revisarlos y entonces se acerco una muchacha del servicio hasta el hombre y le hablo al oido al hombre.

—Está bien enseguida iré a resolverlo. — respondió el hombre a la señorita.

—¿todo bien que sucede? — pregunto preocupado el oji azul.

—Es el que choco tu auto, pero no te preocupes yo lo resolveré— respondió el contador.

Preocupada por el tema, pregunto sin pensar. —¿qué significa eso?

—mujeres... —rió— lo sacare de aquí — aclaro el hombre.

—espera un minuto... hablare con él. — anuncio Ranma— papá aun sigue molesto por esto lo resolveré yo.

—Ranma por favor no vayas—pidió Akane nerviosa.

—Espera y toma tu café, no tardaré— hablo el azabache para salir del lugar.

Desobedeció el pedido del chico y se quedo observando por una ventana del club lo que sucedía sin ser vista.

Camino hasta la entrada del club y entonces pudo divisar al muchacho, era primera vez que lo vería cara a cara debido a que antes solo había hablado con su padre o sus empleados.

—oh... — exclamo sarcástico Mousse— el príncipe salió de su hogar, esperaba al contador o a tu padre.

—Quiero que sepas que no estrellaste el auto de mi padre, era el mío. — informo tajante Ranma—¿qué quieres?

—el adulador de mi padre llamo a mi tío, esto es entre nosotros. —hablo el muchacho— No impliquen a mi tío... solo piensan en dinero.

Los guardias que en ese entonces lo mantuvieron en el lugar comenzaron a alterarse por las palabras del muchacho.

—Tranquilos— calmo a los hombre el oji azul—¿cuál será el acuerdo?

—ah... crees que por decir eso eres más hombre.

—¿y tú crees que agrediéndome si lo eres? — pregunto serio tratando de mantener la calma. —estrellaste el auto que te encomendé ¿ahora tu eres el hombre verdad? —hizo una pausa para ver como el chico guardaba silencio—Sí eres un hombre entonces pagara tu deuda...

—Lo voy a hacer aunque me lleve tiempo, lo haré — aclaro Mousse.

—Déjales tu numero a los señores, ahora veras el tema conmigo—informo Ranma para retirarse.

—Qué dios te bendiga, infeliz— pronuncio sarcástico provocando la ira de los guardias que quisieron golpear al cegatón.

Se devolvió debido al alboroto. —¡dejen que se vaya! ¡basta! —ordeno Ranma.

Los hombres se detuvieron y entonces el oji azul se acerco. — cuida tus pasos... te salve una vez pero no lo haré dos veces. —advirtió el azabache.

En un ataque de rabia del ciego le pego un cabezazo al oji azul que molesto le devolvió su cariño con un sonoro puñetazo, para luego entrar a donde la chica lo esperaba.

Corrió hasta donde se encontraba Ranma.

—¿te duele? — pregunto preocupada la muchacha.

—estoy bien, no es gran cosa... —dijo tocándose la frente.

—te dije que no fueras... — dijo molesta Akane.

—Akane no exageres, ya no será capaz de confrontarme. —aclaro Ranma.

—¿qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunto.

—me refiero a que ya no nos veremos... — respondió el oji azul— que más podría ser.

Trato de olvidar el tema en lo que restaba del día o seguramente se volvería loca, no sabía cómo es que su primo había hecho eso.

* * *

Era bastante tarde y se encontraba sacando cuentas de sus gastos mientras cenaba cuando su padre bajo las escaleras para verle. Se acerco hasta el chico y entonces sabiendo lo ocurrido en las afueras del club hablo.

—Ranma mírame a la cara... —ordeno viendo como este lo hacía de medio lado— voltea a verme—insistió tomando el rostro del chico— ¡oh! —rió— si te dio un buen golpe—comento viendo como su hijo fruncía el ceño.

—Qué bueno que esto te divierte tanto papá— hablo con sarcasmo el oji azul.

—Esto es increíble, viene hasta tu hotel, entra libremente... y te golpea con tal fuerza la cara, aunque tienes unos guardias contigo.

—Es verdad, los guardias no están en buena forma. — dijo molesto.

—Si yo fuera tu, habría dejado que lo golpearan hasta matarlo.

—tenemos diferente métodos de pelea, así como muchas cosas más— aclaro— si tuviera que golpear a alguien hasta la muerte, lo haría con mis manos papá.

—muy impresionante, me imagino que tendrás mucho que hacer con el sobrino del conserje—dijo para retirarse del lugar y dejar a un molesto Ranma seguir haciendo sus cosas.

* * *

Al otro día los jóvenes se encontraban en las terrazas de la universidad, luego de estar un rato compartiendo con Ryoga ambos se quedaron solos en la mesa. Ranma jugaba con su vaso prestando atención a otro lado mientras que ella observaba su leve moretón en la frente.

—¿ya se entero tu padre? — consulto Akane.

—está molesto por el descaro del chico y me está atacando... — hablo Ranma molesto.

—¿descaro?

Afirmo con la cabeza antes de continuar hablando. — lo viste, no les importa su deuda y ni siquiera tratan de pagar, ya no vamos a tratar con ellos— respondió indiferente. — no se puede hablar con ellos.

Esas palabras la habían molestado enormemente, estaban todos en casa preocupados por la deuda y según él ellos no se preocupaban.

—Está bien — pronuncio sarcástica— Claro quiénes son ellos para hablar...

—Akane ya discutimos de esto antes... no hay que jugar con la suerte— dijo el chico acomodándose en su silla.

—¿qué quieres decir con "jugar con la suerte"? — consulto molesta.

—Yo no soy así—hablo mostrándole la carpeta del proyecto— anda tienes la última palabra en el trabajo, te adjunte mis notas y—no pudo terminar porque la chica cerro la carpeta de golpe.

—No me evadas ¿por qué no quieres hablar de ellos? ¿por qué son pobres? ¿por qué no pueden pagar con facilidad? — cuestiono con notable enojo.

—Akane el estrello mi auto—sentencio— vino y hasta peleo conmigo ¿qué es lo que quieres defender? además no son tan pobres como piensan, su tío es conserje y tiene empleo.

—sí claro, y tu padre le dijo al conserje que iba acabar con el— dijo mirándolo con ganas de ahorcarle.

—Yo olvido lo que mi padre dijo esta mañana, y tu recuerdas lo que dijo hacen meses... — hablo Ranma sorprendido de la reacción de Akane. — exageras...

—tu padre y tu son tan desagradables...

—Mira acepto tu opinión diferente acerca del mundo, hasta me gusta—aclaro— pero estas exagerando, te enojas conmigo por alguien con quien no sé puede conversar.

No podía soportar más las palabras del chico y simplemente estallo.

—¡de qué hablas! —grito parándose de la silla— ¡no nacieron con suerte o con oportunidades tan fáciles como las tuyas! — encaro— ¡y por eso crees que no se puede hablar con ellos!

—mira no te quiero decepcionar, pero la vida es más cruel que yo— dijo parándose para verla de cerca a la cara—es fácil sentarse aquí y defender sus derechos, como si pudieses vivir sus vidas.

Lo último que salió de la boca de Ranma la hizo cuestionarse a sí misma, y solo se limito a decirle. —me decepcionas con esto Ranma... — comenzó a guardar sus cosas para salir del lugar.

—¿¡Akane que estás haciendo!? — dijo molesto— estamos hablando del sobrino del conserje—grito mientras veía como se iba— Akane ven aquí— tomo la carpeta— ¡Akane se te olvido esto!

* * *

Llego al yate de Shinnosuke después de tener una larga tarde de compras, se acerco hasta dentro del bote para poder observar al hombre que se encontraba en ese minuto reparando unos cables.

—Tranquilo— se refirió la castaña a lo que hacia el olvidadizo.

—Gracias, no me puedes ayudar aunque puedas—hablo amable como siempre.

—No quiero ayudarte—pronuncio Hinako—tengo prisa.

— entiendo— dijo Shinnosuke para observar a la mujer— me imagino que es más serio esta vez, pareces un regalo para el árbol navideño.

—Que encantador eres Shinnosuke, en este momento no eres nada atractivo— pronuncio moleta.

—no hay que hablar de atractivos cuando tienes un vestido así— comento observando el vestido negro brillante de la castaña ceñido completamente al cuerpo.

—Como sea yo... —no alcanzo a pronunciar cuando el chico saco un arete de su bolsillo.

—¿Buscas esto? — consulto acercándose gasta la mujer.

—Sí gracias... —comenzó a colocarse el arete cuando el hombre se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro—Que estés bien. — pronuncio apenas Hinako.

Sin poder evitar caer en aquella tentación ella inicio el peligroso contacto con el hombre, se sintió más viva que nunca mientras besaba a ese amor del pasado. Deseaba que el momento no culminara jamás, se separo del hombre y este la tomo de la mano sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que llegaron al sitió en donde el dormía, sabía que aquella pasión contenida desde hacen años se desbordaría ese día en la cama de ese hombre.

* * *

Se encontraba caminando en círculos por la casa mientras esperaba la llegada de su hermana menor, en cuanto la puerta se abrió intercepto a la muchacha.

—Hermana... —hablo seria la castaña— Mousse está en el hospital — informo.

—¿en el hospital? — pregunto Akane.

—sí, unos hombres lo golpearon... y papá fue para allá, estaba esperando que llegaras. —dijo mientras guardaba cosas del chico— alguien debe quedarse en casa.

—Yo me quedo no te preocupes, ve Kasumi. — aclaro la peli azul preocupada.

Vio a su hermana terminar de arreglarse, tomar unas cosas de su primo y salir del lugar. Preocupada no pudo hacer más que sentarse a esperar noticias de su primo.

* * *

La mujer se acomodaba su cabello en el baño del Yate, se sentía la peor mujer del mundo por lo que había sucedido, había tenido sexo con un hombre que no era su esposo, en resumen era infiel. Se acerco hasta el hombre que aun yacía sobre la cama y entonces hablo después de estar mucho tiempo en silencio.

—no lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que lo hiciera—hablo Hinako— no debí hacerlo— observo a Shinnosuke— no tienes algo que decir...

—Quieres que diga algo que te haga sentir mejor, pero no puedo—dijo sincero el castaño— solo sucedió, es todo.

—Solo dices eso, solo eso... —murmuro— que le diré a mi marido.

—No le digas nada... —sugirió mientras se acomodaba en la cama nuevamente.

—es mejor que me vaya... — pronuncio Hinako.

Tomo sus zapatos de tacón y salió del enorme yate, en cuanto puso los pies en el muelle decidió calzarse con aquellos zapatos que la hacían lucir un poco más alta de lo que era realmente, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho. Se había comportado como una completa adolecente, suspiro pesadamente y entonces se retiro del lugar.

* * *

Caminaba por la calle desde el trabajo a su casa cuando de pronto unos hombres lo interceptaron en mitad de la calle, no reconoció a los hombres pero en cuanto se opuso a ir con ellos comenzaron a golpearle ferozmente hasta perder el conocimiento.

No recordó nada más del incidente además de los golpes cuando llego al hospital. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y pudo ver a un par de policías que le preguntaron referente a lo ocurrido.

—no sé qué paso— contó con sinceridad Mousse.

Entonces recordó que pocos días atrás había tenido una pequeña riña con el joven Saotome, seguramente fue el. Sin pensarlo mucho puso la denuncia provocando un montón de problemas más en casa.

Sabía que quizás pudo haber sido uno de los tipos que le debían dinero y no querían pagarle pero los descarto debido a que no creían tener la posibilidad de hacerlo.

La policía fue a su casa a interrogarlo debido a que el joven que lo había golpeado días atrás ahora acusaba de haberlo mandado a golpear, no comprendía la actitud de esa gente. Primero estrellaban su auto y luego provocaban problemas en su vida.

Luego de estar un día completo en la estación de policía pudo salir del lugar, fuera de este lo esperaban Ryoga y Akari que estaban preocupados por el incidente. Se decepciono enormemente al no ver realmente a quien esperaba ver.

Parecía que la chica era la única que no estaba interesada en lo que le ocurría en ese instante. No obstante la llamo para quedar con ella y juntarse en el lugar de siempre.

Luego de unas horas la pudo ver llegar al lugar en donde estaba...

Se encontraban en el faro cerca del mar, quedaron en ese lugar para hablar de lo sucedido. Ella sabía lo que había ocurrido con él, pero que podía hacer si su familia también estaba involucrada y el no lo sabía.

Dieron unos pasos cuando decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

—¿cómo te sientes? — pregunto Akane cabizbaja.

—Tú qué crees—suspiro para mirarla— eres la única persona que quería que estuviera y no estuviste— hablo sentido el oji azul— encima me arrestaron por culpa del sujeto que choco mi auto. —miro a la chica y entonces tomo su mentón para levantar su vista— Akane ¿por qué no me miras? —pudo ver inseguridad en la cara de la joven y eso lo molesto profundamente— ¿tú crees que lo mande a golpear?

—Ranma...

—No me crees— hablo Ranma molesto.

—Ranma yo si te creo— pronuncio mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sabes no me interesa convencer a nadie de esto, pero tú, si tu no me crees Akane... — no alcanzo a terminar cuando la muchacha lo interrumpió.

—Sí te creo— dijo cortante Akane—no tengo dudas—tomo la mano del chico—Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro.

Sonrió al ver la seguridad en la mirada de la joven entonces la abrazo por arriba del brazo.

—¿por qué no pretendemos que todo está bien y hablamos? — sugirió Ranma— ¿qué me decías? —cambio el tema— era sobre el proyecto que entregaremos en la Universidad—nuevamente Akane era incapaz de verlo a la cara— no me ves a la cara, como si tuvieras miedo de hablar ¿no acordamos hablar de todo Akane? ¿no deberías dudar en contarme las cosas? ahora dime que me ibas a decir...

—Te iba hablar de mi— conto mirando hacia el mar.

—Akane hay algo que yo no sepa— hablo preocupado el oji azul.

—Te quiero hablar de la Akane que no conoces... —se armo de valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿la que no conozco? —pregunto viendo como ella afirmaba su pregunta con la cabeza— Eso es verdad... tal vez olvidamos conocernos entre tantos problemas, así que... —sonrió— me enamore de una mujer desconocida.

Cuando miro sus ojos fue incapaz de seguir con aquella conversación así que solo se limito a abrazar al chico y ocultarse en su pecho, aun no se sentía preparada para decirle la verdad.

* * *

Los días pasaron y aunque no quería estar en ese lugar Kasumi se lo suplico, suspiro pesadamente al ver aquel Yate, no le agradaba mucho su dueño pero tenía que ayudar en casa debido a que recién le habían dado el alta a Mousse.

No pudo ver al dueño del bote pero aun así comenzó a limpiarlo, estuvo por lo menos dos horas en ese lugar hasta que termino de asear el lugar casi por completo, solo le faltaba la proa cuando decidió descansar un poco y aprovechar de observar el mar desde ahí.

Miro a la chica de cabellos azulado pensativa en el lugar y entonces decidió acercarse para calmar un poco aquella mala impresión.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras... — hablo Shinnosuke.

—¿como dijo? — pregunto Akane sin entender a que se refería.

—el mar es relajante... — pronuncio mirando el horizonte.

—lo siento solo estaba pensando.

—te pregunto algo, ¿estás nerviosa? — consulto el castaño— oye niña siempre estas molesta.

—¿por qué me dice niña? — pregunto Akane.

—¿por qué? ¿te molesta? — dijo mirando a la chica de cabellos azules.

—No soy una niña, estudio y trabajo como puede ver... me gustaría ver el mar pero no tengo tiempo.

—¿para ir al parque si lo tienes? — pregunto Shinnosuke sonriendo.

—¿cómo sabe eso? — hablo sorprendida y luego recordó— " _el proyecto, lo deje sobre la mesa_." —se auto respondió mentalmente— debió suponerlo si vio mi proyecto.

—Es un proyecto muy divertido para una chica tan malhumorada como tú— dijo el castaño sonriendo.

—Siempre actúa así con la gente que acaba de conocer... — comento fastidiada.

De pronto un grito a lo lejos de un hombre llamo al hombre de ojos azules.

—¡capitán! ¡lo llaman dicen que este allá en treinta minutos! — dijo el hombre apuntando un lugar a lo lejos.

—¡Esta bien, gracias! — respondió al caballero, para luego volver a hablarle a la peli azul— El agua... te hará sonreír si la miras con mucho detenimiento. — termino de decirle para sonreír.

Era una joven muy hermosa, seguro que al verla sonreír lo era mucho más pensó antes de entrar al bote.

* * *

En ese minuto el oji azul estaba bebiendo un café en el casino mientras leía unos mensajes en su teléfono, cuando el muchacho de la bandana se le acerco. Pensó en sentarse frente al chico pero parecía no estar muy a gusto en ese lugar.

—¡Hola Ranma estaba a punto de ir a tu casa!—Saludo.

—estaba tratando de relajarme aquí pero no funciono, espero a Akane. — hablo el oji azul.

—Por cierto, ¿ya entregaron su proyecto? — pregunto.

Recordó de golpe que esa era la fecha límite.

—No puede ser... —exclamo Ranma— Akane lo trae la llamaré.

—El profesor se irá a medio día y queda media hora.— informo Ryoga.

Comenzó a marcar el celular de la chica, no paso mucho hasta que le contesto.

—Akane, se nos olvida algo. — hablo Ranma.

—¿Qué cosa? — pregunto la chica.

—El proyecto, se entrega hoy. — informo el oji azul preocupado.

—Está bien no te preocupes, llego en una hora a más tardar. — respondió.

—Pero tenemos hasta medio día— dijo apurado.

—¿y qué hora es? — cuestiono preocupándose la peli azul.

—tenemos media hora. — aclaro.

—¿donde estas voy por ti? — pregunto el azabache.

—No está bien, llegaré tan pronto como pueda. — corto el teléfono.

La llamada de Ranma la dejo sumamente alterada, pudo observar al castaño que había escuchado toda la conversación.

—Puedes ir... —hablo Shinnosuke—el aseo lo terminaré más tarde, buena suerte.

—Gracias. — dijo Akane para salir corriendo del lugar.

Corrió hasta la calle y a su mala suerte no pasaba ni el autobús ni un taxi para ir hasta la Universidad, así jamás llegaría a tiempo. De repente una moto se acerco hasta ella y se detuvo, el conductor se levanto el visor y pudo ver perfectamente los ojos azules de aquel hombre.

—Sube te llevo— dijo Shinnosuke.

—¿qué? — pronunció sorprendida.

—¿No tenias prisa? — insistió el joven entregándole un casco.

—¿tiene una motocicleta? — hablo sin pensar Akane.

—Esa es una pregunta muy obvia— respondió cordial el castaño.

—nunca me he subido a una antes... — admitió asustada.

—Sera la primera vez vamos. —dijo entregándole el casco.

Obedeció debido a que no le quedaba mayor opción, de lo contrario no lo lograría. Cuando termino de ponerse el incomodo casco se subió a la parte trasera de la motocicleta.

* * *

La hora límite había llegado, se aproximo rápido hasta el profesor para tratar de detenerlo en la puerta de la Universidad.

—Profesor espere, no sea tan estricto deme diez minutos—pidió Ranma.

—Ranma porque no solo confiesas que no lo hicieron—dijo molesto el profesor.

—¡Le juro que lo hicimos! —exclamo— Akane ya viene.

En ese instante pudo ver como la muchacha de cabellos azules llegaba en una moto junto a un sujeto que nunca había visto antes, los celos comenzaron a invadir su mente pero mantuvo la calma en el lugar.

Bajo de la moto con cuidado y luego se quito el casco para entregárselo al hombre que se había quitado el suyo para observar mejor el lugar.

—Muchas gracias Shinnosuke.

—¡eh! —aprecio el lugar detenidamente—así que esta es tu universidad — comento.

—Gracias, que tengas buen día. — dijo Akane mientras ataba su cabello en una coleta.

—Hasta luego...

Rápidamente corrió hasta donde se encontraba el maestro y Ranma para entregarle al hombre mayor la carpeta con el proyecto universitario.

—Hola profesor—saludo pasándole el trabajo— aquí tiene, disculpe. —miro a Ranma que no paraba de mirar furioso a un punto del lugar, siguió su mirada y entonces pudo ver a Shinnosuke que acomodaba el casco del copiloto en la moto.

Quien rayos era ese sujeto, se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras lo observaba. Parecía atlético y bastante misterioso, lo miro hasta que lo vio marcharse en su molesta motocicleta.

En cuanto el maestro se fue dio un sonoro suspiro de tranquilidad, había llegado justo a tiempo para entregar el proyecto.

No podía aguantar más eso atrapado en su garganta y lo soltó.

—¿con quién venias? — pregunto Ranma tratando de ocultar su enojo.

—Es un... amigo de la familia. —respondió nerviosa.

—¿estaban juntos cuando te llame? — interrogo a la muchacha.

—Algo así, estaba a punto de irme y no pasaban taxis así que me trajo. — dijo la chica quitándole importancia al asunto. —miro la expresión algo molesta del chico— ¿por qué? ¿acaso estas celoso? —cuestiono Akane.

—No sé... — respondió dubitativo.

—¿qué quieres decir? — pregunto molesta debido a la forma en que respondió.

—Dijiste que había una Akane que no conozco. —hablo Ranma— y así es, no conozco a tus amigos, familiares, conocidos... ¡a nadie! —hizo especial énfasis en lo ultimo— no los conozco.

—así es...

—bien de ahora en adelante me presentaré con tus amigos que tengan motocicleta— bromeo el muchacho para olvidar el tema.

* * *

Llego a su casa cuando entonces su padre y su hermana se encontraban sentados mirándose algo irritados, no quiso preguntar de inmediato así que espero a que su padre se retirara del lugar para recostarse en su cuarto. Se acerco hasta su hermana mayor y entonces se atrevió a preguntar qué sucedía.

—¿qué sucedió? — pregunto.

—Lo que pasa es que vino el padre de ese muchacho, y no ofreció cancelar la deuda si Mousse quitaba la demanda. — Respondió Kasumi preocupada por la reacción que su hermana pudiese tener.

—Hermana yo... —pronunció Akane sin poder terminar.

—Akane, si fueran inocentes no habrían hecho eso... — hablo apenada— Somos tu familia y en un momento u otro vas a tener que aclarar todo, piensa bien lo que haces. — termino de decir para luego salir del lugar.

Ella creía en Ranma, pero y si le había mentido... no sabía qué hacer, de cierta forma Kasumi tenía razón.

* * *

Ese día se había levantado preocupada pensando nuevamente en las palabras de su hermana, una y otra vez daban vueltas en su mente. Salió lentamente de la residencia cuando vio a Ranma esperándola un poco más allá de la plaza, camino lento hasta llegar el.

El chico la recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, abrió la puerta del auto y le dejo subir. Se sentó a su lado en completo silencio, su cara denotaba falta de sueño debido a que había pasado una noche terrible.

—¿estás cansada? — pregunto Ranma.

—No pude dormir— respondió cortante la peli azul.

—ni yo... — agrego el oji azul.

—¿encontraron algo nuevo? — interrogo refiriéndose al tema de la golpiza.

—No, la policía va revisar unas grabaciones para ver qué sucede... —aclaro el azabache.

—ya veo... — murmuro sin ganas de hablar.

—No hay que ir a la Universidad ¿o soportaras la clase?

— creo que no. — negó Akane.

—está bien entonces vamos a otro lugar— informo Ranma para poner el auto en marcha.

No supo en que minuto bajaron del vehículo y se encontraban en un acuario, el lugar consistía en un pasillo largo rodeado por peces en el cielo y por ambos lados del camino. Caminaba en completo silencio siguiendo al chico que miraba los peces al parecer más entretenido que ella. Pese a que era su primera vez en un lugar de ese estilo.

De pronto un pez llamo su atención y entonces olvido por completo su molestia unos segundos.

—Que lindos son... — comento Akane mirando los peces.

—lindos y salvajes—agrego Ranma— mi padre me compro un acuario cuando era pequeño—contó.

—¿enserio? — cuestiono— es como una guerra entre peces pequeños y grandes... es una guerra sin esperanza— pronuncio recordando lo sucedido.

—así es... —afirmo el oji azul.

—Los peces grandes son crueles, solo porque se creen grandes y fuertes— comento con tristeza en su voz.

—Es la ley de la vida... — respondió el azabache.

—¿y qué le paso a tu acuario? — pregunto la muchacha.

—le dejamos el acuario a mi padre cuando visitábamos a mi abuela, y al volver todos los peces estaban muertos ni siquiera lo limpio. —contó frustrado— era un acuario lleno de peces muertos, ni se dio cuenta. —hablo Ranma— había algo llamado muerte y ese día lo descubrí... mi madre discutió con el luego debido a eso. — hizo una pausa— pero mi padre pensó que debía enseñarme los hechos de la vida.

—¿siempre es así? — dijo molesta— insensible— murmuro.

—no expresa sus sentimientos, tiene sus propias verdades y esas verdades son únicas.

—que cruel... — expreso.

—¿qué quieres decir? — cuestiono.

—nada, no se dio cuenta del acuario por eso lo dije— hablo Akane— ¿Ranma, confías en tu padre?

—¿qué? — pronuncio mirando a la chica— ¿mando a golpear a ese chico? ¿eso quieres decir? — recrimino a la peli azul enfadado.

—Te conozco bien, pienso que tu papá.

—Akane conozco a mi padre, tal vez sea mal padre pero no es mala persona. — aclaro— solo quería respirar un poco de aire contigo y relajarnos. —pronuncio para irse del lugar.

Sabía que estaba molesto así que prefirió dejarlo irse, estaba harta de todo lo que sucedía igualmente y no quería seguir descargando su molestia con él.

* * *

Luego de unos días finalmente se aclaro que los que golpearon a Mousse fueron unos hombres enviados por Kuno como venganza por lo ocurrido por la chica, saber aquello la hizo sentir algo culpable con Ranma.

Se encontraba fuera de la residencia y debía ir al Yate a entregar un dinero que se había cambiado con Shinnosuke, erro en el pago y tenía que devolver el restante.

Suspiro pesadamente para comenzar a caminar cuando Ranma la intercepto poniendo su auto frente a ella.

—¿dónde vas? — pregunto.

—Debo hacer algo, iré al muelle. — respondió sonriendo.

—Te llevo, sube. —invito Ranma.

Hizo caso y subió la vehículo, sabía que solo sería un momento lo que tardaría y luego podría salir un rato con el muchacho. En cuanto llegaron al lugar quiso marcar distancia con el joven para que no la siguiera.

—Ranma espérame no tardo— le informo mientras bajaba del auto.

—Aquí te espero, pronuncio calmado. — observo atentamente como la chica se retiraba en dirección a los barcos.

Camino hasta el bote, dentro comenzó a buscar al dueño de este para devolver su dinero. Cuando de pronto abrió la puerta de la salida delantera del yate encontrándose con algo que jamás imagino.

Ambos se besaban desenfrenadamente cuando la castaña de pronto abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos de la peli azul que la miraban sin comprender lo que sucedía.

En ese preciso momento Ranma entro en el yate para entregarle a Akane su billetera que había olvidado en el auto.

Los tres se miraron sin decir ni una palabra, a excepción del chico de la trenza.

Rezo para que la señora Hinako no la delatase y entonces pudo observar como el muchacho se acercaba a la castaña.

—¡usted! ¡ya la he visto antes es la hermana de Akane! —pronuncio Ranma— ¡soy Ranma! Un placer. —se presento cordial el joven.

La pareja de amantes no entendía nada pero sintieron la complicidad en el asunto e inmediatamente notaron que algo estaba mal.

Sabía que encubriría a la joven pero no se podía arriesgar a errar y que ella la delatase, ella tenía un apellido y un prestigió gracias a su matrimonio, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo aun.

—¡eh! un gusto... —hablo mientras observaba como el chico miraba al hombre a su lado— el es Shinnosuke, un amigo muy cercano de nosotros.

—Ya veo... — dijo el joven azabache— ¿Akane tu padre está en casa?

—No... — respondió temerosa, no estaba comprendiendo nada de los que sucedía— _"¿por que mintió?_ " — pensó.

Shinnosuke entro a la cabina del bote y entonces ella dejo el dinero sobre una pequeña mesita sin que los otros se dieran cuenta, pero siendo notada por el castaño.

—¿ya estaban por irse? — pregunto Ranma a la castaña.

—Ranma vamos es hora de irnos.—hablo Akane.

No sabía que sucedía con el ambiente tan tenso entre ambas mujeres pero no quiso seguir ahí, por lo que hizo caso a las palabras de Akane.

—Fue un gusto adiós — dijo el chico para irse del lugar siguiendo a la peli azul.

Subieron al auto pero en todo el camino noto aquella expresión extraña de muchacha como si estuviese avergonzada o triste, nunca antes la había visto poner esa expresión.

—¿dije algo malo?¿te incomode? — pregunto Ranma preocupado.

—No es eso... — aclaro— no hiciste nada malo.

Apretó con ambas manos el bolso que se encontraba sobre su regazo, y entonces sintió como el muchacho ponía sus manos sobre las suyas.

—Tus manos están heladas— se preocupo más aun— ¿qué tienes? ¿pasa algo?

—por favor estoy bien, nada pasa Ranma. — concluyo separando sus manos para que el chico no las tocase.

Un poco más tranquilo decidió mejor llevarse a la muchacha del lugar, quizás solo era el frío y el momento incomodo que había sucedido.

* * *

La castaña bebió de golpe su copa de vino mientras era observada por el olvidadizo oji azul, no entendía que había sucedido pero sabía que aquello incomodo enormemente a ambas mujeres, miro a la mujer y entonces rompió el silencio.

—Mira, ella vino a dejarme el dinero. — dijo apuntando los billetes sobre la mesa— yo me confundí la última vez.

—No lo puedo creer, Akane nos vio ahora que va suceder... — hablo Hinako nerviosa.

—Yo creo que cometiste un grave error— comento Shinnosuke—fingiste ser su hermana.

—¿y que querías que hiciera? ¡la hija del conserje nos vio besándonos, te das cuenta! — pronuncio desesperada— ¡Qué clase de locura es esta! ¡cómo puedo mentir con algo así!

—De ahora en adelante eres parte de la mentira. — dijo Shinnosuke mirándola seriamente.

—Ella puede hacer cualquier cosa, Akane es capaz de todo.

Miro a la mujer sin creer mucho en sus palabras, sabía cómo era la gente y al menos creía saber qué tipo de persona era la jovencita.

—Hinako cálmate, entras en pánico por una estupidez.

—¿y de qué manera podría actuar? — cuestiono Hinako— ella nos vio.

—Bien hay una mentira, le mintió a su novio, pero pregúntale porque hizo eso...

—¿y entonces que pasara?¿cómo confiare en una mentirosa? — consulto afligida.

—Entonces tú piensas que Akane se aprovechara de eso. — Dijo levantando una de sus cejas incrédulo.

Miro a la mujer que guardo completo silencio y entonces comprendió que ella temía de la pequeña chica en vano, aquella muchacha de cabellos azulados no era tan malvada como parecía, sabía que bajo esa mascara dura que traía existía una joven llena de problemas. Lo confirmo ese día y lo supo desde que la vio.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **Bueno les comento que... ya escribí la hora de la verdad... así que ya falta poco :o ! llevo avanzado de esto hasta el capitulo 14 y... no he avanzado más debido a que quise avanzar un poco Mutlu sonzus :o que lo actualizo semanal pero espero avanzar por lo menos unos capitulos para acelerar las actualizaciones quizás, pero no prometo nada aun hasta que tenga todo listo y preparado.  
Bueno espero esten todos muy bien, les respondo los reviews como de costumbre, y los saludo de vuelta el sabado.  
**_

 _Marissa: la respuesta es... el final será mitad y mitad, pero lo haré feliz ~ quizás le haga epilogo según como ande de tiempo y animo xd ! muchas gracias por el ánimo y espero estés excelente saludos~_

 _Eliza Tendo: Gracias y espero que disfrutes el capitulo :D! saludos!_

 _Haruri Saotome: Hola y te cuento, ya escribí el minuto de la verdad... :o ! pero no haré spoiler de que capitulo es, pero hasta el momento llevo hasta el capitulo 14 escrito para que te hagas una idea ;D! espero que estes super y que disfrutes el capitulo ~ saludos!_

 _SaeKodachi47: amiga ay esa Akane, nada que hacer con ella :c se merece unos golpes pero con lo que se viene, ayayai :( ! espero estes excelente amiga y disfruta el capitulo, saludos~_

 _esmeralda saotom: Ya se sabrá todo :c cada vez falta menos, espero disfrutes el capitulo y ya va faltando menos para la verdad. espero estes super! saludos! :D_

 _Frankie Marin San: amigo muchas gracias por leer y sí, se cambiaron los papeles y quizás vuelva a ser así quién sabe, espero disfrutes el capitulo, saludos!_

 _HinamoriLu: Así como dije en un review más arriba, llevo hasta el capitulo 14 escrito y ya escribi la hora de la verdad, paciencia que ya viene... :D ! espero estes bien y saludos!_

 _litapaz: hahaha falta poco para que Akari se "comporte" porque es mala del alma, pero de que se calmará lo hará, debe dejar espacio a la nueva villana que ya viene... xd Espero que estes bien, un abrazo y saludos!_

 _ **Un abrazo para todos, gracias por leer =) !**_

 _ **hasta el Sabado ~!**_


	12. Te lo diré todo

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 12: Te lo diré todo...  
**

* * *

Luego de lo ocurrido en bote pasaron días, deseaba no volver a ir a ese lugar pese que sabía que tenía que cumplir con eso. Enterarse de lo del idilio de la señora Hinako la dejo afectada. Pese a todo eso era algo que iba contra sus principios.

No sabía porque pensaba en eso justo ese día cuando se dirigían a casa, como era de costumbre iba con Ranma, el muchacho ya tenía el habito de dejarla en su casa día tras día. Miro fuera de la ventana del copiloto y recordó nuevamente lo molesta que estaba con el oji azul. Era la tercera vez que discutían ya por lo sucedido con Mousse.

—No crees que exageras — rompió el silencio el muchacho de la trenza.

—Tu exageras, humillas a la gente que ni siquiera conoces. — hablo la peli azul para mirarlo de lado.

Hizo una mueca molesta antes de responder.

—Akane no quiero hablar del mismo asunto.

—¡críticas a la gente que no conoces, solo porque no tiene la misma vida que tú tienes! — encaro Akane enfadada.

—¡ese chico choco mi auto! ¡después se peleo! ¡y luego lo golpearon y culpo! —grito enfadado — ¡no quiero discutir con la persona más importante en mi vida por su culpa y la de su familia!

—Hay algo que me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si fuera la hija de un conserje? —cuestiono la peli azul— sería tan importante en tu vida.

—no puedo creer que estés diciendo estas cosas Akane.

—¡contesta! — pidió la chica comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Akane ¿qué dices?

—Ranma escucha... — fue interrumpida, justo cuando creía que diría todo.

—¡tú tienes que escuchar Akane, estoy harto de hablar de ese chico y su familia! — hablo molesto el oji azul.

Aquel comentario la había hecho enfadar, más aun que no le diera una respuesta concreta al asunto. Supo de inmediato su respuesta.

—Ranma estaciónate — ordeno Akane.

—¿cómo? —consulto Ranma desencajado.

—¡dije que te estaciones! — repitió la chica molesta.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo decidió bajar de este, ya estaba harta de ver la cara del muchacho con esa actitud tan pedante que estaba teniendo.

Eso le había colmado la paciencia en cuanto la vio bajar salió tras ella para encararla.

—¡Akane! ¿¡qué crees que haces!?

—No te necesito puedo irme sola — informo cortante.

—Qué acaso nunca seremos normales, nunca tendremos días normales, salir a pasear un rato, reír, hablar. — vocifero — es mucho pedir.

Lamento profundamente las palabras de Ranma puesto que tenía razón, ella no era capaz de salir libremente con él como cualquier otra chica, entre otras cosas. Se acerco hasta él para abrazarlo debido a que se veía realmente afectado por eso.

* * *

Llegaba por la noche a casa después de un largo y difícil día, estaba cansado de discutir con Akane por estupideces. Porque no entendía que lo único que quiere es estar con ella, su necedad comenzaba a fastidiarlo, pero pese a todo tenía una enorme necesidad de estar con ella. Habían pasado pocas horas desde que no estaba junto a ella y ya la extrañaba.

Abrió la puerta pesadamente para sorprenderse, su padre se encontraba sentado en la sala como pocas veces. se aproximo para ver qué es lo que hacía y entonces noto que miraba álbumes de foto, rio al ver aquella escena. no era algo propio de él.

—Vaya, mi papá está en casa y viendo nuestro álbum. — dijo Ranma burlesco — de verdad me estas asustando.

—Cálmate, las amas de llaves estaban limpiando y dejaron esto aquí. —contesto Genma.

—Yo ni siquiera sabía que lo teníamos —hablo el chico mientras miraba dentro de una pequeñas cajas repletas de fotografías.

Observo una foto que le llamo su atención y la tomo, era una fotografía de su madre cuando era más joven.

—Madre, que hermosa es... — comento el oji azul mirando la foto.

—Já, mírame ahora me estoy quedando sin cabello y tengo un gran estomago. — rió mostrándole una fotografía junto a su madre.

—Te ves muy joven ahí. — afirmo el azabache.

—Era cuando tenía tu edad.

—¿y... —hizo una pausa — Como supiste? —termino por preguntar.

—¿qué? —cuestiono Genma sin entender.

—que querías casarte con mamá — respondió curioso el muchacho.

Cerro el álbum de fotografías que tenía en sus manos y lo puso sobre la mesa para responderle a su hijo aquella interrogante.

—Me hice una pregunta, y luego me la respondí... ¿cuantos minutos puedo estar sin esta mujer? —sonrió — respuesta ni uno solo.

—así que eras tan feliz que no tuviste ninguna duda

—¿feliz? ¿tu madre y yo? —dio una carcajada — solíamos tener problemas todos los días, escenas, celos.

—Entonces querías casarte para pelear cómodamente — dijo Ranma sin entender — y el resultado es obvio papá.

—No hijo, nos casamos porque nos amábamos profundamente el uno al otro, incluso al discutir —aclaro el padre del muchacho.

—No puedes pausar tu vida por un segundo... —pensó en voz alta el oji azul.

—Es verdad, solo un verdadero tonto puede pausar su vida por un segundo. — Concluyo su padre.

Necesitaba pensar un poco más en el tema, dejo a su padre en el lugar para dirigirse a su cuarto y pensar tranquilamente antes de dormir.

* * *

Caminaba por el muelle lentamente, nuevamente tendría que ir a limpiar el yate. El día estaba nublado y eso la relajaba un poco debido a que se complementaba con su humor actual, temía la reacción del hombre al verla de vuelta en el lugar pero tarde o temprano tendría que ir.

En cuanto puso un pie en el lugar pudo encontrarse con aquel hombre de cabello castaño y mirada azulada, el joven que leía atento el periódico escucho sus pasos y entonces se levanto para recibirla.

—Esto es por la semana pasada. — dijo Shinnosuke entregándole dinero.

—Vine aquí porque Kasumi insistió en que conservara el trabajo, no sabe lo que vi ese día entre ustedes dos.

—Interesante—Hablo el castaño— pero sabe tus mentiras ¿cierto?

—Kasumi ha sufrido suficiente por esto, si ya no necesitas que alguien venga a limpiar me harías un favor— comento la Peli azul.

—Yo también debo mentir. — contó Shinnosuke.

—Shinnosuke no quise mentir sobre tu yate, ella tiene razones para mantener el trabajo. —Agrego la muchacha— como dije si le dices que ya no necesitas ayuda ella renunciara.

—¿y si no hubiera sucedido ese raro encuentro? ¿querrías renunciar a tu trabajo? — cuestiono.

—No—respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

—Entonces creo que te puedo ayudar, porque necesito alguien que me quiera ayudar y estoy muy contento con tu trabajo — hablo sonriendo el joven.

—¿por qué quieres que continúe? — pregunto Akane sin entender.

—Para mi tus mentiras no son un problema, no me voy a entrometer— aclaro—Y lo que haya pasado con Hinako eso no es tu problema, si no quieres trabajar aquí puedes renunciar. Pero si aun quieres venir, ya sabes donde están las cosas—informo—puedes empezar por ahí.

Pudo ver que la chica estuvo un rato pensando en el asunto, pero luego vio un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había apreciado en alguien.

Determinada avanzo y se preparo para seguir adelante, tenía sus propias metas y ayudar a su familia era una de ellas, no se rendiría para aunque se viera completamente amarrada a sus mentiras.

Comenzó a limpiar y luego de media hora pudo ver nuevamente al hombre que se encontraba trabajando en una mesa al aire libre dentro del yate.

No comprendía porque pero le enfurecía la actitud que tenía ese sujeto.

—quieres que siga trabajando contigo porque tienes miedo igual que la señora Hinako—hablo Akane desafiante—ya tuve suficiente de mis mentiras, no quiero ser parte de otras mentiras.

—esto es porque no crees en que quiero que sigas trabajando.

—no lo creo— respondió

—espera— dijo el castaño mientras desaparecía un minuto, luego de un rato volvió al lugar con un DVD en sus manos— Ten, esto me sirvió mucho es una película, el silencio de los gitanos. —contó Shinnosuke— los gitanos dicen que cuando me vi a mi mismo mintiendo ya no puedo creer en nadie. Es un regalo, espero que te sirva tanto como a mí me sirvió.

* * *

Se encontraba en las terrazas junto a Ryoga bebiendo un café pacíficamente, mientras pensaba en lo aburrido que era el día sin la peli azul. Sabía que ese día no tenía clases y eso lo ponía algo malhumorado.

—¡oye Ranma! — distrajo al chico de su mente— ¿qué te parece si tu y yo vamos al club esta noche a divertirnos?¿ qué harás en la noche?

—Solo porque Akane no puede salir, no significa que iré contigo.

—Oh... que drama— pronuncio burlón—tienes que hablar con ella, no sé porque sus padres son tan estrictos si ya no es una niña pequeña.

—Ya conocí a su hermana. — conto el oji azul.

—¡No es cierto! — agrego riendo para ver a Ranma que lo miro serio— ¡Okay! ¿Y?

—Tienen muchos problemas, Akane no lo comenta porque parece ser algo complejo.

Dio una carcajada al escuchar aquello.

—¿de verdad? —miro al muchacho— eso quiere decir que son el uno para el otro.

Lo miro algo molesto por el comentario pero no le dio mayor importancia, su amigo tenía razón. Ambos tenían problemas con sus familias.

* * *

Todos preparaban sus maletas para ir al Dojo esa noche a excepción de ella que al día siguiente tenía que ir al trabajo.

Estaba preocupada por dejar a su hermana menor sola por la noche en casa, pero tenía que ir Nabiki se estaba haciendo cargo sola de eso y ella tenía que velar por sus dos hermanas.

—Kasumi estaré bien no te preocupes. — tranquilizo a su hermana la peli azul.

—Akane volveremos mañana en la tarde, cuídate ¿sí? — hablo la mayor de las Tendo preocupada.

—Sí hermana, ve tranquila. —pronuncio Akane.

—Akane, Mousse irá con nosotros. — informo Soun mientras cargaba el bolso a la salida.

—Cierras bien la puerta ¿está bien? — pidió Mousse preocupado.

—Sí. — alcanzo a decir antes de ver a todos los integrantes de su familia salir del lugar.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al encontrarse sola ahí, sabía que por fin podría salir al menos una noche. Entro a su habitación para preparar sus cosas antes de retirarse de la casa.

* * *

Estaba aburrido esa noche en casa mientras preparaba un poco la sala para ver una película, ese era el día libre de la mayor parte de la servidumbre por lo que el silencio abundaba en su casa. Comenzó a buscar un DVD entre los muebles de la sala cuando el sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo totalmente del lugar.

—¿Que pasa Ryoga? — pregunto Ranma.

—¿donde estas amigo? — interrogo a través del celular— ven al club todos están aquí.

—No amigo, que se diviertan me quedare en casa—pronuncio con pereza.

—está bien... — agrego resignado Ryoga antes de cortar la comunicación.

Había encontrado una película adecuada para la noche de esas antiguas de terror cuando nuevamente su teléfono comenzó a sonar, molesto contesto el celular sin ver la pantalla.

—¡Ryoga ya dije que no! — hablo ofuscado.

—¿Dije que no? — pronuncio una voz femenina conocida.

Sonrió al escuchar esa dulce voz.

—mi amor... —dijo melosamente— pensé que llamaba Ryoga.

—¿qué haces? — pregunto la muchacha de cabellos azules.

—Nada estoy solo en casa, extrañándote mucho... — confesó

—¿Me extrañas? —interrogo.

—Sí— afirmo soltando un sonoro suspiro.

En eso sintió como sonaba el timbre de su casa, miro hacía la puerta preguntándose quien podía ser a esa hora.

—Están tocando— comento Ranma por teléfono—espera un segundo.

Fue hasta la puerta sin despegarse el celular de su oreja, abrió la puerta y entonces se encontró de frente con Akane que lo esperaba sonriendo en el umbral de la puerta.

Por un momento no lo creyó, miro su teléfono y entonces corto. Se acerco hasta la chica para comprobar que fuese real y la abrazo con fuerza.

Parecía un sueño poder estar con ella esa noche, la vio pasar velozmente hasta la cocina.

—¿Cenaste? — pregunto Akane.

—No. — respondió el oji azul.

—Entonces haremos algo. — dijo mientras buscaba algo que supiese cocinar.

Era pésima cocinera tenía que aceptarlo, pero había una comida que jamás le quedaba mal y era la pasta y las ensaladas. Preparo la salsa con suma atención para no envenenar al muchacho que la observaba atento sin musitar palabra alguna.

Luego de un rato termino la salsa y le hizo un gesto con la cuchara para que la degustara.

—Ranma prueba esto. — pronuncio dándole de probar preocupada.

El muchacho mantuvo silencio y entonces hablo ella nuevamente.

—¿tan malo sabe? — pregunto Akane.

—No, es solo no puedo creer que estés aquí. — pronuncio mientras la miraba embobado.

—mi familia no estaba en casa, por eso vine hasta aquí...

—Akane ¿sabes lo que estamos haciendo ahora? — cuestiono el muchacho.

—¿qué es? — pregunto.

—Estas aquí, cocinaste para mí, estamos haciendo algo normal juntos. — hablo Ranma.

—De hecho no hacemos cosas juntos. — agrego Akane.

—no hemos ido al cine, no te he podido llevar a que cenes con mi mamá.

—no pudimos jugar con Satori. —pronuncio la peli azul.

—¿qué más? — pensó en voz alta Ranma.

—En realidad hay algo quizás suene infantil, hace algún tiempo tuve un sueño, discutíamos mucho... —rio— había nieve y yo solo quería caminar en la nieve un momento, que nos divirtiéramos y jugáramos como niños pero, el invierno ya termino— pronuncio resignada— Quizás en otro invierno.

Escucho detenidamente sus palabras y pensó en algo, pero luego lo haría.

—Bueno vamos— dijo Akane tomando los platos para ir al comedor— no olvides la ensalada.

Obedeció a la muchacha como si se tratase de un robot.

Cenaron juntos en silencio tranquilamente, para luego comenzar a ver una película. Ambos se acomodaron en el sillón de la sala para comenzar a verla luego de que él preparase unas palomitas en el microondas.

En la película se llevaba a cabo una persecución típica de los films de terror, pudo ver a Akane tapándose los ojos en una escena nerviosa.

—Cobarde — dijo burlándose con seriedad.

—No soy cobarde, solo me siento mal— mintió descaradamente la peli azul para sacar un poco de palomitas—¡Ay no te vayas por ahí, por ahí va! — se tapo los ojos para no ver la escena.

Quiso reír pero se controlo y entonces la mantuvo abrazada con uno de sus brazos mientras comía palomitas.

—habla más fuerte quizás te escuche. — Hablo Ranma.

—Te dije que no viéramos una película de terror— regaño la muchacha molesta por las burlas del oji azul.

Se reincorporo para sentarse bien en el sofá, y en cuanto lo hizo el muchacho se acomodo a su lado.

—Te protegeré mi amor—aclaro el chico de la trenza.

Miro seriamente a Ranma y entonces tomo un poco de palomitas de maíz y se las lanzo en el rostro.

—Protégete a ti mismo. —desafió.

—¡Ya verás! —pronuncio para imitar la acción la muchacha.

En ese instante comenzaron una guerra de palomitas de maíz durante unos minutos hasta que la chica comenzó a rendirse.

—¡Ranma Basta! — hablo para comenzar a sacar pedazos de palomitas de su cabello— se están metiendo en mi cabello.

—¿y eso qué? — dijo Ranma riendo mientras tiraba algunas más en el lugar.

—¡Déjame en paz! — se quejo para correr alrededor del sofá mientras seguía quitando cosas de su pelo.

—¡No corras! — advirtió para atraparla por la espalda— ¡Te tengo!

La acerco hasta el de forma en que pudo poner su cabeza al lado de la suya sobre su hombro.

Era un momento divertido y especial para ambos, se volteo lentamente para observar a los ojos a Ranma que inmediatamente poso su mano sobre la cara de ella.

—Te amo tanto mi amor — pronuncio Ranma completamente perdido en su mirada— más que a todo, más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo.

—Yo también te amo mucho—dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda del muchacho— a veces no lo puedo demostrar, pero te amo.

Vio como la muchacha cerraba sus ojos y entonces se acerco poco a poco hasta terminar con esa maldita distancia que los alejaba, toco sus labios con los suyos lentamente para poder disfrutar completamente del momento.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentir como el joven dejaba de besarla en los labios para ir hasta su cuello, se tenso de golpe y entonces pudo ver como se detenía para mirarla.

—Ranma... esto es demasiado para mí— confeso avergonzada.

Tomo su rostro con ambas manos para acariciarla y entendió completamente sus palabras, sabía que ella demasiado inocente aun para dar el siguiente paso, sonrió y entonces puso un fuerte beso en su frente. La abrazo para que se sintiera segura y no temiera de él.

* * *

Abrió los ojos pesadamente por la mañana y entonces sintió algo pesado sobre su cintura. miro a un lado y entonces vio al joven que dormía pacíficamente a su lado, habría querido quedarse en ese lugar. Pero entonces recordó que su familia iba a llegar ese mismo día, se levanto con cuidado para no despertar al muchacho.

Se puso en pie y entonces tomo una libreta que estaba sobre la cómoda de la habitación. Escribió en la pequeña libreta una nota antes de tomar su bolso para salir del lugar.

Bajo las escaleras luego de pasar al baño para lavarse la cara y peinarse, miro hacia la mesa del comedor y decidió dejarle desayuno al muchacho antes de irse. No tardo mucho en hacerlo, para luego marcharse a casa.

* * *

Se giro en la cama para abrazar a quien se suponía que debía de estar ahí, cuando no sintió a nadie. Abrió sus ojos para confirmar su decepción, comenzó a reincorporarse cuando pudo ver una nota en la almohada al lado de la suya.

—Anoche fue como un sueño, buenos días — leyó en voz alta un poco más alegre.

Se levanto luego de un rato y se aproximo hasta el baño para bañarse y próximamente vestirse, en cuanto termino de prepararse para salir bajo las escaleras mientras terminaba de acomodar las mangas de su camisa.

Ya sabía que haría en ese día se aproximaba hasta la puerta cuando miro de medio lado la mesa, sonrió al ver el desayuno y entonces solo se limito a sentarse a la mesa.

* * *

Llego a casa antes que todos y entonces entro a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, mientras lo hacía se observo detenidamente al espejo, era feliz pero al ver su reflejo comprendió que todo a excepción del sentimiento era falso.

Se abrazo a sus piernas sobre su cama, su mirada se perdió en un objeto del lugar, tomo el DVD y entonces recordó aquellas palabras.

—Desde que me mentí a mí mismo, ya no confió en nadie. — pronuncio mientras se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto.

En ese minuto se lleno de valor. — te lo diré todo... — se dijo a sí misma.

Se movió hasta su improvisado closet y entonces tomo un vestido blanco, miro su pelo y entonces decidió alisarlo debido a que solía usarlo ondulado o tomado. Ese día lo haría, tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

Entro a paso seguro a esa enorme joyería en la cual lo esperaban, miro de reojo las vitrinas y entonces el vendedor del lugar lo saludo.

—Bienvenido señor Saotome— hablo cordial el hombre.

—Hola— saludo sonriendo.

El hombre saco de abajo del mesón una selección de joyas finas que puso a disposición del muchacho.

—estas son las piezas más selectas que tenemos actualmente— comento el vendedor.

Impaciente miro los anillos y saco uno para mirarlo detenidamente, no sé convenció con el primero. Luego vio otro que tenía un diamante en el centro con forma similar a un corazón, lo vio de todas las perspectivas en la cual se le podía apreciar.

—será este... —pensó en voz alta— tan perfecto como ella.

* * *

Salió de casa arreglada de pies a cabeza, usaba un vestido blanco con un lazo rosado en la cintura no muy ajustado. Llevaba un maquillaje sutil y su cabello estaba lizo.

Saco su celular del bolso para marcar el numero de Ranma, no paso mucho cuando esté contesto.

—Ranma...

—sí, mi amor — respondió.

—Quiero ir a la costa, ¿puedes venir conmigo? —consulto la peli azul.

—Sí, estaré ahí tan pronto termine ¿de acuerdo? — hablo Ranma.

—Muy bien pero no me hagas esperar mucho. — pronuncio seria.

—Está bien cariño, me voy, nos vemos— alcanzo a oír finalmente para cortar la llamada.

Comenzó a preocuparse debido a eso, temía que con el pasar del tiempo perdiera el valor para lograr confesarle la verdad.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de emprender marcha hasta el Faro.

Tomo el autobús para llegar hasta el lugar y luego de media hora llego al sitió pero se extraño que el muchacho aun no llegase.

Se puso en una sombra debido al fuerte sol que hacía ese día y entonces decidió llamarlo nuevamente, ya eran cuarenta minutos por sobre la hora acordada.

No alcanzo a esperar mucho al teléfono cuando contesto nuevamente el joven.

—Hola Ranma, ¿donde estas? te estoy esperando a un lado del faro— hablo Akane.

—¿por qué no mejor vienes a mi casa? — sugirió.

—Pero habíamos dicho que nos veríamos aquí— se quejo.

—Es que estoy atrasado apenas me estoy cambiando, ven te espero. — dijo el chico antes de cortar.

Suspiro sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.

—Al final no importa en donde nos veamos— se dijo así misma antes de marcharse al lugar.

* * *

Toco el timbre nerviosa e impaciente, se había decidido finalmente a decir la verdad y estaba tratando de mantener el valor para decirlo todo y no acobardarse como siempre.

Paso poco cuando el oji azul le abrió la puerta.

—Bienvenida— pronuncio alegre para tomarle la mano inmediatamente— acompáñame al jardín quiero enseñarte algo.

—Ranma tenemos que hablar.

—Está bien, hablaremos en el jardín— dijo sonriendo mientras la guiaba.

—Ranma detente. — pronunció viendo al chico detenerse.

—Casi lo olvidaba — hablo Ranma para sacar un gorro rojo y ponérselo a la chica—ponte este gorro.

—¿por qué? — pregunto sin entender nada de lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho.

—No preguntes — dijo para volver a tomarla de la mano hacía fuera.

Poco antes de llegar a la salida se puso tras ella y tapo sus ojos con sus manos, mientras avanzaban hasta el lugar.

—Ten cuidado— advirtió ayudándola a bajar un peldaño.

Obedeció a sus ordenes sin decir nada, sentía un poco de frió sin entender porque cuando en ese día hacía calor hasta hacen minutos atrás.

—¿estás lista? — pregunto Ranma para luego quitar sus manos de los ojos de la chica.

Abrió los ojos y entonces pestaño dos veces para ver si aquello que veía era real.

El patio del muchacho estaba completamente blanco, cubierto por la nieve que había mandado el chico a poner en el lugar junto a unas maquinas que tiraban nieve artificial al ambiente.

—¡Ranma! — pronunció sorprendida— esto es... — las palabras no lograban salir de su boca debido a la impresión.

—Mi hermosa novia quería jugar en la nieve, le cumplí su deseo. — hablo Ranma cerca del oido de la chica.

Lo miro y entonces le devolvió la hermosa sonrisa que el chico le estaba dedicando.

Camino involuntariamente hasta el centro del patio para observar todo detenidamente.

—Hiciste todo esto ¿por mi? —pregunto débilmente la muchacha.

Se acerco hasta la muchacha de cabellos azulados para tomar sus manos y verla a los ojos.

—Todo es para ti — pronunció para tomar su mano y llevarla hasta el lado izquierdo de su pecho— y mi corazón.

Miro a los ojos al muchacho y entonces comenzó nuevamente a sentirse culpable, había ido hasta ahí para decirle la verdad y eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Ranma yo tengo muchas cosas que decirte — hablo mirándolo a los ojos— y si aun piensas lo mismo después de eso yo—se detuvo— Yo... — su mirada azulada era tan intensa que no podía hablar— no puedo hablar cuando te miro a la cara. — cerro sus ojos y entonces se armo de valor.

Metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar una pequeña caja de terciopelo y ponerla en sus manos a la altura de la vista de la muchacha.

—Abre los ojos— pidió.

—Ranma... —pronuncio para abrir sus ojos y ver la caja asustada.

Pudo ver a la chica mirarlo luego de ver el anillo.

—Cásate conmigo... — dijo Ranma mirándola más intensamente que nunca.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir alguna palabra, se preguntaba todo el rato por que le estaba sucediendo eso justo cuando pensaba en decirle la verdad, cuando con mucho esfuerzo había juntado el valor, él se encargo de derrumbarlo todo de golpe al decirle aquellas dos simples palabras.

Espero una respuesta pero creyó que debido a la sorpresa de la chica no podía ni hablar.

Se acerco hasta ella y levanto su mirada tomándola del mentón.

—Te amo tanto— agrego el oji azul sonriendo— no me interesa cuantas peleas hemos tenido, ni cuantas veces dijimos tonterías, puedo hacer eso toda mi vida, no me importa, Akane te amo tanto. — reitero.

Sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, como permitió que su mentira llegara hasta este punto, cerro fuerte los ojos y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

Se aproximo preocupado sin entender lo que sucedía con ella, toco su hombro y entonces ella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—¿por qué ahora? — pregunto Akane mientras apretaba con ambas manos su vestido.

—¿qué significa eso? — cuestiono preocupado.

—Ranma... no puedo hacerlo — dijo llorando— no puedo casarme.

Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo sin decir nada, nunca se había esperado esa respuesta.

Miro al muchacho caer de rodillas en la nieve y entonces se levanto a su lado.

—¡dime algo! — pidió Akane— dímelo.

No entendía absolutamente nada de las reacciones de la joven, lo único que entendía era que había destrozado su corazón con esa respuesta.

—¿por qué? — pregunto el oji azul.

—No puedo—respondió Akane.

Se levanto de golpe y entonces toda la tristeza se volvió ira.

—¿¡por qué no puedes hacerlo!? — grito Ranma enfadado.

No pudo responder y entonces comenzó a huir del lugar.

—¡vete! — vocifero viéndola marchar— ¡da la vuelta y déjame! ¡no hables! ¡no me des una respuesta! ¡como siempre, no pudiste con la relación! ¡ nunca me creíste!

Dio la vuelta para verlo y entonces marcharse del sitió en completo silencio.

* * *

Pasaron unas horas desde que se había ido del lugar, decidió volver debido a que estaba preocupada por el muchacho. Lo busco por su casa hasta que lo encontró finalmente bebiendo en el jardín mientras observaba el anillo.

La vio llegar y entonces le dedico una fría mirada de lado.

—Ranma... creo en nosotros — pronuncio Akane— creo en nosotros más que en cualquier cosa.

Se levanto de la silla en la cual se encontraba y dio un sonoro suspiro, realmente no comprendía a esa mujer.

—Entonces convénceme— pidió el oji azul mientras sostenía sobre sus manos la caja de terciopelo.

—No nos rindamos Ranma, te amo tanto— dijo para luego tomar la caja lentamente de sus manos— Ranma tengo que merecérmelo, solo que ahora no es el momento —Aclaro— por favor no me preguntes, pero me pondrás este anillo cuando llegue el momento y me lo dejaré siempre lo juro... te amo tanto.

Estaba parado como si fuese una jarra con sus brazos a los costados de su cintura debido a su molestia, pero seguido de las palabras de la chica lo abrazo perdiendo totalmente su enfado.

—Te esperare... — Hablo Ranma para abrazar a la chica— no importa lo que pase, no importa el tiempo, te pondré este anillo—afirmo para poner un beso en su cabello.

* * *

Caminaban por la orilla de la playa la peli verde y el muchacho del colmillo, ambos miraban el mar luego de haber salido a despejarse un poco. Estaban en completo silencio solo oyendo el sonido de las olas, cuando la joven decidió romper el silencio.

—Ya que estamos aquí porque no vamos a buscar a Ranma para ir a desayunar ¿te parece? — consulto alegre Akari.

—Tal vez esta con Akane, quizás tengan planes— respondió Ryoga.

—Entonces podemos salir todos.

—¿no te vas a rendir nunca ? — pregunto— ¿cuánto tiempo lo has pretendido?¿cuántos años has tratado de que se fije en ti?

—¿qué estás diciendo? — dijo molesta la peli verde.

—el solo te ve a ti como tú me ves a mi Akari—Aclaro— déjalos en paz, solo sé tú misma... el juego se acabo ¡entiende! ¡Ranma ama a Akane no hay nadie más para él!

—¡Ya basta! —grito—¿¡porque estas tratando de hacerme daño!?

—Ranma le propuso matrimonio a Akane. — soltó de golpe.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente de sus ojos, no podía estar sucediendo eso. Todo le estaba resultando fatal con el muchacho, quiso gritar pero se contuvo para no ser vista por su amigo.

* * *

El día estaba nublado, pero aun así estaba en aquel lugar lleno de arboles. Miraba a su alrededor mientras el chico estaba a su lado sentado en una manta, en el lugar había un lago enorme y se sentían los pájaros cantar.

Reviso la cesta que había preparado el joven y entonces se decepciono un poco.

—Cuando llamaste no me imagine que era para un día de campo— comento Akane mirando el sitió.

—Solo quería hablar contigo— aclaro Ranma—Akane yo...

—¿qué clase de día de campo es este? — consulto interrumpiéndolo— No hay algo de té, no hay parrillada ni nada...

—Parece que sabes mucho de los días de campo... —hablo arqueando una ceja.

—Como sea no está, tan mal... creo— dijo la muchacha riendo.

La miro seriamente antes de plantear aquella pregunta que necesitaba ser resuelta.

—¿por qué no me dijiste que sí? — pregunto serió el oji azul.

Nerviosa trato de evitar su mirada que en ese punto parecía quemarla debido a la intensidad de esta. Se afirmo de sus rodillas y trago aire antes de responder.

—Como ya te dije, siento que es muy pronto—alcanzo a decir para intentar verle a la cara, pero le fue imposible por su mirada—no puedo hablar si me sigues mirando así.

—De todas formas no hablas, me dices lo mismo pero de diferente manera— pronuncio para luego enumerar— es pronto, no es la ocasión correcta todavía, no es el momento, entre otras.

Lo miro con algo de molestia debido a su comentario, se levanto de la manta del suelo para respirar un poco de aire. —Este lugar es hermoso— comento la peli azul— tranquilo, pacifico.

—También eres eso, sería, linda, pero inquieta. — hablo para acercarse hasta ella.

—Ranma ya te dije que sí, sí muchas veces, sí para siempre, pero estoy esperando el momento indicado para ponerme ese anillo—aclaro mirándolo como pocas veces seriamente a los ojos.

—Entiendo, tratas de ser racional estas pensando en todas esas peleas y rompimientos, ya no confías. — dijo apenado— me acostumbre a ser inestable, pero también sé ser racional.

—Soy dos Akanes— contó— en realidad todos tenemos muchos rostros, rostros que no mostramos porque nos asustan... —hizo una pausa para mirarlo— rostros que podríamos evitar en el espejo.

—¿así que hay alguien que no conozco detrás de este lindo rostro? —cuestiono Ranma mientras tomaba su rostro para verla a los ojos—La Akane que no conozco que recuerde esto, me enamore de sus rostros. — declaro.

—Acaso lo dices por alguna razón—hablo preocupada— ¿siempre recordaras esto? ¿verdad? — interrogo Akane.

—Solo necesito recordarte para recordar, no importa cuál... —respondió seguro.

Realmente esperaba desde el fondo de su ser que el muchacho recordara aquellas palabras cuando el momento de la verdad llegase.

* * *

Estaba recostada sobre el torso desnudo de su amante, mientras acariciaba cada espacio de su fuerte y tonificado pecho. Se acomodo lentamente para poder hablar con él, llevaban bastante tiempo en completo silencio.

—No sé si deba agradecer o preocuparme de que Akane siga trabajando aquí— Hablo Hinako.

—¿por qué? — pregunto Shinnosuke.

—no la despediste, ya no se qué pensar—aclaro— quería que la despidieras pero, su ausencia y su presencia me desconciertan.

—Sigue trabajando conmigo Hinako, pero no porque tu lo quisieras.

Sorprendida se reincorporo para ver al hombre directo a los ojos.

—¿no fue por eso? — consulto la mujer— pensé que era porque te lo pedí

—Pensaste mal.

—Entonces ¿por qué sigue aquí? — interrogo sin entender.

—Porque así lo quiero— estipulo el hombre mirando directamente a la mujer.

—¡Bien! — pronuncio con algo de preocupación.

No lograba entender aun que cosas eran las que pasaban por la cabeza de aquel hombre olvidadizo, pero de algo estaba segura y era que eso no le daba para nada buena espina.

* * *

Se despidió de Ranma a una cuadra de su casa, pero inesperadamente al comenzar a caminar a la residencia vio que alguien se acercaba hasta ella muy molesto. Sin entender que hacía en ese lugar se quedo de pie para ver que pretendía, aun no sabía si la había visto y si era así se metería en serios problemas.

—¿Kuno? — pronuncio Akane preocupada.

—Te estás portando mal Akane— dijo amenazante.

—Déjame en paz — hablo mientras avanzaba y era detenida por este.

Comenzaba a asustarle esa actitud del sujeto.

—¿porque no me dejas tranquilo Akane? —hablo Kuno—cuando cierro los ojos te veo y cuando los abro ahí estas... no puedo con ello mi diosa, te me escapas entre mis dedos y no puedo dejarte ir. —sujeto con fuerza el brazo de la chica.

—Ya hablamos de esto aléjate — advirtió la peli azul.

—¿por qué no puedes dejar a ese chico? ¡dime! ¿por qué tiene dinero y un auto lujoso?

La mirada poseída del muchacho la había aterrado completamente.

—Déjame ir— pronuncio tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

—¡Vamos! — ordeno mientras la arrastraba hasta su auto.

Se estaba negando a ir e impuso toda la fuerza necesaria para que no la obligase a subir al coche pero aun así no lo estaba logrando. A su suerte pudo ver a lo lejos a su primo que llegaba a casa.

—¡Mousse! ¡ Mousse! — grito pidiendo auxilio desesperada la oji avellana.

Corrió lo más veloz que pudo para detener al hombre, gracias a dios llevaba sus anteojos porque de lo contrario no habría podido ver a su prima.

—¡Espera! — dijo para levantar del cuello al hombre enfadado— ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¿¡Qué pretendes!?

—No lo golpees Mousse— pidió Akane— no te metas en más problemas.

—¡Tu prima hace cosas incorrectas! — reclamo Kuno.

—Te matare si vuelves a tocar a mi prima ¿lo entiendes? — amenazo Mousse para llevarse a su prima del lugar, mientras observaba atrás amenazante a aquel hombre que asechaba a su prima.

* * *

Llego a casa para la hora de la cena, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a su padre sentado en esta con todo servido en ella. Levanto una ceja extrañado y luego se acerco hasta poder estar cerca y ver la cena además de al gordo de su padre.

—¿Una comida con mi padre? — pregunto Ranma extrañado— ¿a qué se debe la sorpresa?

— A la nieve que le hiciste a Akane—dijo Genma—y cuéntame sobre la boda.

—Bien, ya sabes que le propuse matrimonio, ¿y si dijo que no? —cuestiono.

—hahaha— dio una sonora carcajada— hijo mío, Ranma Saotome hace nevar para una chica y es rechazado— logro decir con sarcasmo el hombre del turbante.

—no la conoces, si se trata de Akane cualquier cosa puede pasar. —aclaro— no me rechazo, pero descuida la boda no esta tan cerca.

—No me preocupa, pero a tu madre sí. —miro a su hijo— si eres un Saotome las noticias vuelan, tu madre piensa que no conocemos bien a Akane y es verdad.

—Espero que no le hayas dicho nada que la preocupara como siempre...

—Mira, si empiezas una relación con Akane asegúrate que tu madre la conozca. —informo Genma.

—Ella piensa que es muy pronto ¿y tú? — pregunto el oji azul.

—Pienso que se repite la misma historia, mi hijo se pierde por su primer amor y sigue mis pasos — respondió riendo.

—Yo no estoy siguiendo tus pasos—esclareció mirándolo seriamente— hago mi propio camino junto a la mujer que amo, te observe y se como no amar a una mujer—añadió con total sinceridad que molesto a su padre— pero Akane, me enseña a cómo hacerlo.

Ese comentario definitivamente le había molestado, no quiso quedarse más sentado en la mesa y se levanto para dejar a su hijo cenar solo.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días cuando se decidió por fin a salir e interrogar a su amigo referente a lo sucedido con la muchacha de cabellos azulados que lo tenía en las nubes. Hablo con el por unos minutos y al parecer aun quedaban dudas en su cabeza, no había comprendido la mitad del asunto.

—Espera un momento, no entendí— hablo Ryoga—dijo que sí o que no.

—Akane tiene miedo— respondió Ranma mientras se arreglaba en el baño— no sé si a mí o a nuestro pasado o al futuro no lo sé, pero realmente le tiene miedo a algo.

No entendía absolutamente nada pese a su respuesta.

—¿qué le hiciste? — dijo de medio lado— vayan a las vegas y cásense— bromeo.

Lo miro seriamente al escuchar aquello, no era para nada una mala idea al menos no para él.

—¿enserio? — miro a su amigo levantando una ceja— porque no lo pensé antes... — pronuncio con total sinceridad, haciendo estallar una sonora carcajada de la boca de su amigo.

—¿Estás seguro? — lo interrogo sin poder creer que ese era el ex don Juan de la vida nocturna— si te dice que sí mañana, te casarías con ella sin decir algo— miro al oji azul levantando una de sus cejas— hablas de matrimonio Ranma, de solo pensarlo me hace sentir helado — logro decir fingiendo escalofríos.

—No tengo alguna duda, quiero vivir con Akane. — dijo Ranma seguro.

Se levanto y le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda a su amigo luego de oír esas palabras.

—¡bien hecho! ¡te felicito! —hablo Ryoga— entonces vamos a celebrarlo esta noche solos... —vio a su amigo asentir con la cabeza— luego la felicitaremos en la fiesta de la Universidad.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa al pensar que iban las cosas tan bien para el joven Saotome.

* * *

Llego a trabajar ese día al Yate de Shinnosuke cuando se lo topo de frente en cuanto subió al bote, ambos se miraron y se saludaron, en cuanto lo hizo comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolso el DVD que el hombre le había dado, entonces se lo entrego.

—Te traje esto, gracias. — dijo Akane.

—¿qué te pareció? ¿la viste? — consulto el castaño.

—No pude, el DVD de casa no funciono — hablo apenada la peli azul mirándole a los ojos—pero no olvidare el verso que me dijo— sonrió— ¡muchas gracias! — termino de conversar con el hombre para ponerse en marcha con el aseo del lugar.

Observo la película en sus manos para sentir una especie de disconformidad, que nunca había sentido antes.

Se encontraba limpiando una pequeña mesa de madera cuando de pronto una voz la distrajo desde atrás.

—¡Akane!¡ven aquí! — pronuncio haciéndole un gesto con la cara para que le siguiera.

—¿sucede algo? — consulto Akane.

—Deja ese paño ahí y ven. — ordeno Shinnosuke—Anda.

Siguió las ordenes del hombre y lo acompaño hasta el lugar que le indico.

Cuando llego al lugar se sintió algo insegura, el cuarto del castaño y eso no le agradaba.

—Ven a ver la película—indico.

—¿qué dice? — pronuncio sin entender a ese hombre.

—Sé lo que dije, pero actúas como si te hubiese hechizado. — hablo con naturalidad.

—¿Yo? ¿me sentare a verla? — dijo sin entender absolutamente nada, realmente no lograba comprender que era lo que quería ese sujeto.

—Puedes verla de pie si quieres. — aclaro.

—Mi hermana dijo que es un hombre extraño y realmente lo es... — soltó si pensar en sus palabras.

—Te di una película, y no pudiste verla y aun quiero que la veas Akane—invito a la joven— siéntate.

Estuvieron viendo la película en completo silencio por casi una hora, estaba por llegar al final del desenlace cuando de pronto una extrañada Hinako llego al lugar.

—Shinnosuke— pronuncio sin entender porque estaba a solas con aquella jovencita de cabellos azulados.

El ambiente se torno de pesado y entonces decidió marcharse.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció Akane— aunque no estoy muy satisfecha con la limpieza de hoy.

—Hasta luego— se despidió.

Luego de que salió del rango de visión de ambos.

—No crees que ya es demasiado — hablo la castaña.

—¿Demasiado qué? — cuestiono el joven.

—además ya sabes lo que paso por su culpa — informo Hinako.

—A la que estas cuestionando es solo una chica de diecinueve años, creo que estas exagerando las cosas. —reprocho su conducta el hombre de ojos azules.

—dime los días de limpieza, no quiero toparme con ella— aclaro para dejar de discutir.

* * *

Iban a prepararse para salir ambos jóvenes amigos cuando el timbre de la casa de Ranma comenzó a sonar. Estaban sentados en la escalera de su casa cuando comenzó a sonar el timbre, se levanto el dueño de caso a recibir la visita. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa se trataba de Akari.

—Ranma tengo que hablarte.

—Akari, estas ebria... — dijo molesto el oji azul.

—Te vas a casar... —miro al muchacho seriamente— estoy ebria pero sé lo que estoy diciendo, bebí para poder hablar contigo.

—Akari, no hables porque te sientes con valor— hablo el muchacho serio.

—Ranma—murmuro —Yo te amo.

—Akari yo también te quiero igual a Ryoga...

—Ranma por favor no me hagas esto, te lo pido—suplico mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro—yo sé lo que dije, perdí oportunidades... cuando descubrí que le propusiste matrimonio, pensé que, que debía detenerme Ranma—confeso— pero no pude... Ranma todo empieza de nuevo, cuando miro tu rostro.

Hizo un gesto con la mano molesto para quitarle importancia.

—Akari lo que dices no tiene sentido. — dijo Ranma algo molesto.

—Deseo poder ayudar, quisiera... — pronuncio levemente la peli verde.

Se armo de valor para bajar aquellas escaleras después de haber oido todo, él ya lo sabía pero jamás pensó que escucharlo sería tan doloroso.

Sabía que su amigo había podido oír todo pero no era algo que él hubiese provocado.

—Ryoga— alcanzo a decir al ver el rostro del muchacho aparecer.

En ese preciso momento salió por la puerta de la casa de Ranma seguido por este mismo.

—Amigo espera... — lo retuvo antes de que subiera a su auto.

—No escuche algo que no supiera—aclaro entristecido—nada que no sepa.

Suspiro pesadamente lamentando el dolor de su amigo.

—Lo siento... — pronuncio con total sinceridad el oji azul.

Ambos observaron cómo se marchaba aquella mujer problemática en su auto luego de la escena. En cuanto se marcho la peli verde, el joven del colmillo hizo lo mismo. Necesitaba pensar a solas y desahogar su dolor con un par de lagrimas que se negaba a dejar que vieran.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **de antemano disculpas, no sé que ocurrió con fanfiction la plataforma en si me trolleo y se me entre mezclaron los caps, así que como solución.  
Publico dos capitulos XD! sean felices~ **

**en el capitulo anterior deje los reviews~ lamento los incovenientes...**

 **de antemano gracias~**


	13. Mi Todo

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 13: Mi todo**

* * *

Era un momento muy incomodo para ella pese a la formalidad del asunto, se encontraba sentada en la mesa de una casa elegante y acogedora mientras cenaba lo más formal que sé pudiese. Estaba tensa mientras miraba al oji azul frente a ella y a su lado, sabía que el momento de las preguntas había llegado y si estaba allí era justamente por el chico que miraba a su madre algo asustado.

El ambiente estaba algo denso, pero ella lo rompió con su dulce sonrisa y sus palabras.

—En realidad, queríamos invitarte a una comida familiar desde hace mucho tiempo Akane —soltó para observar a su hijo severamente — pero luego de su decisión tan repentina de casarse, quise que almorzáramos los tres primero.

Guardo completo silencio debido a sus nervios y pudo notar como la madre del muchacho miraba su mano.

—Me sorprende que no lleves el anillo, para ser honesta — hablo nuevamente Nodoka.

Miro a su hijo debido a que esperaba una explicación referente a eso, o es que el tarado de su hijo no le había dado un anillo.

—Sé lo di — aclaro Ranma— Akane no tiene prisa, te pones ansiosa. Mira ni siquiera usa el anillo.

—Lo usara con gran alegría, cuando llegue el momento —dijo mirando a la peli azul — lo veo en los ojos de Akane —sonrió.

—Gracias... — pronuncio Akane.

—Akane, ¿qué es lo que piensa tu familia? — interrogo la mujer.

Esa pregunta la desencajo un poco debido a que no sabía la reacción que tendría la mujer al escuchar la respuesta.

—Yo no he podido decírselos — resolvió la peli azul.

—¿de verdad? —miro a su hijo y luego a la joven — pero se los dirás tan pronto como sea posible — sugirió, al ver que la muchacha guardaba silencio realizo otra pregunta — ¿Ranma les agrada?

—Ya conocí a la hermana mayor de Akane, no queremos apresurar las cosas... — hablo Ranma para salvar a la joven de la pregunta.

—¿Y su madre? — cuestiono Nodoka.

—Mi madre... mi mamá — murmuro bajo — ella falleció— respondió Akane.

—Lo siento mucho — pronuncio apenada — entonces, quisiera conocer a tu hermana lo antes posible —hizo una pausa — quiero conocer a toda tu familia también Akane.

Aquello la había puesto algo incomoda, no sabía que decir ni que hacer referente a eso. Guardo nuevamente silencio y entonces cambiaron el tema.

—Está tranquilo sin Satori — comento Ranma.

La mujer lo miro algo nostálgica.

—Dímelo a mí — agrego la madre del muchacho sonriendo — Ranma... el aro de Satori se rompió, me dijo que su padre no pudo arreglarlo, ¿te puedes encargas de eso?

—Claro... vuelvo enseguida. — dijo mirando a su madre algo preocupado.

—Gracias cariño... — agradeció para luego hablar a solas con la muchacha — Akane, quiero llegar a conocerte mejor, quiero ver yo misma lo que Ranma ha visto en ti — miro a los ojos seriamente a la chica — eso es muy importante para mí, quiero sentirme tranquila. Para poder confiarte a mi hijo desde ahora.

Miro a la mujer algo extrañada por sus palabras, sonaba como a una petición antes de morir.

—¿Señora se encuentra bien? — consulto Akane preocupada.

—Sí — respondió riendo, era una muchacha muy perspicaz — Mi hijo va a casarse, creo que uno se da cuenta que se ha vuelto viejo con tales circunstancias — comento viendo a la joven— Akane si dices que sí, Ranma se casaría contigo, conozco a mi hijo— añadió viendo al cielo —Yo sé que es difícil ser paciente a tu edad, Genma y yo no pudimos ser pacientes... nuestra relación inicio llena de amor, y termino en una gran decepción — contó — mi deseo es que no haya decepciones, que no les suceda lo que a nosotros.

En ese instante llego una ama de llaves para llamar a la mujer debido a que era la hora de sus medicinas, se disculpo con la muchacha para salir del lugar e ir a hacer lo que la joven sirvienta le había dicho.

* * *

Era muy tarde por la noche cuando estuvo meditando las palabras de la madre de Ranma, esa mujer estaba muy preocupada por quien era ella y de su familia. Y lo entendía perfectamente, era su hijo y no podía entregarlo a cualquier mujer. Se sintió mal por todas las mentiras que había dicho y recordó también la película que había visto con Shinnosuke.

Tenía que decir la verdad pero tenía miedo de ver a los ojos a Ranma. Fue ahí cuando decidió comenzar a escribir una carta.

 _—"Ranma te escribo esta carta por todo lo que no dije y por todas mis mentiras... porque no puedo hablar, cuando te veo a la cara y a los ojos, hay tantas cosas que desearía no haber hecho así, pero tú eres mi más grande deseo"_ —pequeñas lagrimas caían sobre el papel, pero esta vez no se detendría —" _Desearía poder regresar al día que nos conocimos, tú eras diferente... era como si salieras de uno de los cuentos de hadas que mi madre solía contarme cuando era niña._ " — Tomo aire para continuar escribiendo—" _pero yo no soy la princesa de ese cuento de hadas, no pude decir que sí cuando me propusiste matrimonio, porque no soy la Akane que conoces... soy una mentirosa, soy... la hija de alguien que ni quisieras escuchar su nombre, soy la hija de un conserje_."

Doblo la carta y la puso en un sobre para el día siguiente enviarla al correo con dirección a la casa del muchacho.

* * *

Esperaba a esa muchacha nerviosa en su silla, no sabía cómo abordar un tema tan importante con ella como lo era el que pensaba decirle. La vio llegar lentamente al lugar y entonces el teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar.

—Akane, si es Ranma no le digas que estás conmigo — hablo Nodoka preocupada.

Contesto el teléfono e invento estar con una amiga para no preocupar al muchacho y que no fuese a buscarle en ese mismo instante. Luego de eso corto.

—Entonces cuénteme... — hablo Akane para saber porque la había citado en ese lugar.

—Akane, yo... estoy enferma — contó — y no tengo cura, te invite para saber si estarás con mi hijo en sus momentos difíciles, para sentirme tranquila — confeso angustiada.

—¿cómo se lo dirá señora? — consulto preocupada por el muchacho — ¿qué día?

—Solo quédate al lado de mi hijo — pidió — Akane, confió en ti... — pronuncio sonriendo antes de retirarse del lugar.

Fue en ese preciso momento de preocupación que recordó que había enviado la carta a casa de Ranma, tenía que estar con él en esos momentos difíciles y si él sabía la verdad solo complicaría más su existencia.

Corrió lo más veloz que pudo hasta el correo para recuperar aquella carta, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el hombre del correo le dijo que la correspondencia ya había sido entregada, sudo frió al saber que ya era demasiado tarde...

* * *

Se encontraba en sobre su cama observando fotografías de él y sus dos mejores amigos mientras bebía, comenzó a romper las fotos de su amiga peli verde junto a él una tras otra. Estaba viviendo un momento de completo luto amoroso después de la noche anterior, dio otro trago a su vaso antes de romper otra fotografía. Se encontraba sometido en su dolor cuando el timbre lo distrajo.

Se levanto pesadamente del lugar, camino unos pasos y abrió la puerta de entrada.

Era ella, justamente la que rompió su corazón. Pudo verla pasar en completo silencio mientras el cerraba la puerta.

Al entrar pudo ver en el suelo las fotografías rotas, se acerco por el camino de pedazos de fotos hasta llegar a la habitación del chico del colmillo. Miro triste a Ryoga y decidió hablar.

—Así que estas sacándome de tu vida ¿no es así? — pregunto.

El silencio invadió el lugar, y fue cuando lo noto. No quería perderlo a él también.

Se acerco lentamente hasta el joven de la bandana y entonces lo beso lentamente siendo correspondida, poco a poco aquella caricia se había vuelto bastante fogosa y salvaje.

La beso por primera vez y cayó en la completa locura, creyó que soñaba y si era así entonces porque no disfrutarlo. La acorralo lentamente sin dejar de besarla contra el muro, pudo ver como ella levantaba una de sus piernas poniéndola en su cadera. Sentía un ardor profundo recorriendo todo su ser, la deseaba... siempre lo había hecho. Tomo su pierna anhelante de tocar su piel y entonces la levanto del lugar sin romper aquella unión de labios, para llevarla hasta la cama que se encontraba tras ellos.

Permitió los avances del muchacho dejándose llevar por la embriagante pasión que comenzaba a dominar todo su ser, realmente quería estar con Ryoga y solo hasta ese minuto lo había notado.

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas mientras pensaba en lo peor, en cuanto llego al lugar golpeo desesperadamente la puerta olvidando hasta que la misma tenía un timbre. La desesperación la estaba dominando por completo, en cuanto la puerta se abrió corrió velozmente al cuarto del muchacho.

—¡Ranma! — grito mientras pasaba por la puerta.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio, se encontraba sentado en el pequeño sofá de su cuarto leyendo un papel. Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, volteo su mirada hasta ella y entonces sintió un enorme temor, quería llorar o decir algo pero nada lograba salir de sus labios. Cayó de rodillas al piso mientras veía como el chico tiraba la carta al suelo.

Se acerco poco a poco hasta el debido a que el chico no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Tomo nuevamente la carta y la arrugo entre sus manos, se acerco hasta la chica y la abrazo para romper en llanto.

—Mi madre... — pronuncio llorando — se está muriendo...

lo abrazo con fuerza para tratar de calmarlo.

—Tranquilo —dijo mientras lo abrazaba preocupada.

* * *

Se encontraba tranquila limpiando la casa cuando entonces pudo ver a Kuno entrar a casa.

—¿qué haces aquí? — pregunto Kasumi

—Tú eres la culpable, tus nos separaste — pronuncio como poseído el castaño.

—Kuno, escucha será mejor que te vayas — advirtió tranquilamente — Papá y Mousse llegaran pronto, te meterás en problemas.

—Akane también debe venir —aclaro.

—¿qué pretendes con esto? — consulto la castaña algo molesta.

—Había una víbora escondida tras nosotros , ¡tú nos separaste! —grito — ¡arruino todo!

—¡Ándate de mi casa! — ordeno mientras abría la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta le dio la espalda al muchacho y no pudo ver cuando este desde sus ropas sacaba un arma para apuntarle, escucho el ruido del seguro y entonces volteo para ver al chico apuntándole.

—¡muere! — vocifero para jalar el gatillo del arma.

La bala le dio directo en la parte baja del estomago, sintió un inmenso dolor y entonces se desmayo en el lugar sin lograr terminar de entender que sucedía con el muchacho.

* * *

Se encontraba con Ranma en la clínica debido a que este había querido ir hasta allí por su madre.

Desesperado pregunto por su madre en el mesón y apenas recibió una respuesta corrió hasta el lugar que le indicaron dejando a su novia atrás.

El celular comenzó a sonar era Mousse cosa extraña porque nunca la llamaba, contesto de inmediato al ver que era él.

—¿qué pasa Mousse? — consulto preocupada.

Escucho sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y cayó de rodillas al piso debido al impacto de la noticia.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado casi llegando al final de las vacaciones de verano, tomo taxi hasta el aeropuerto, en cuanto entro pudo verlo salir de ahí.

Se acerco hasta la joven de cabellos azulados y entonces la abrazo con fuerza, habían sido largos meses sin verla.

Luego de un tomar un taxi llegaron a la casa del muchacho y lo ayudo a desempacar el equipaje de este.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de su cuarto viendo interesado como Akane ordenaba sus cosas.

—Mi novia hogareña está organizando mis cosas — comento sonriendo.

—Claro — pronuncio mientras sacaba la ropa del muchacho de la maleta.

Se acerco hasta estar tras la chica para abrazarla.

—No hagas eso... —pidió Ranma — es el trabajo de las amas de llaves.

—pero ellas no lo hacen como yo — dijo la chica viendo algo que llamo su atención— ¿y esto? — mostro una especie de aparato tecnológico para jugar.

—Es de Satori, lo tome por accidente... debe estar muy enojado —comento mientras tomaba el objeto y lo ponía sobre un mueble en el cual habían libros y al lado un sobre.

Seguía mirando detenidamente el equipaje, cuando el chico la jalo de sus caderas hasta él.

—Por favor Akane, olvídate de eso ven... — hablo Ranma mientras la hacía sentarse sobre su cama.

—Pero aun no termino...

Se sentó a su lado para observarla mejor, la había extrañado tanto en su viaje al extranjero para que su madre se operara.

—creí que nunca volveríamos — comento — nunca me sentí tan desesperado Akane — confeso — fue terrible.

—Lo sé... — murmuro la muchacha — lo puedo imaginar, estabas con ella pero nada podías hacer... solo esperaste, con miedo.

—Estaba atemorizado, con la vida... su enfermedad, estaba molesto con mi madre.

—¿con tu madre? — cuestiono Akane.

—Sí — agrego Ranma — porque me dijo de su enfermedad en una carta.

Al escuchar sus palabras se preocupo aun más, debido a que el joven aun no leía su carta y sabía que se tenía que encontrar aquella correspondencia en la casa del muchacho.

Lo miro a los ojos seriamente debido a lo que había dicho.

—A veces, es difícil hablar Ranma... — hablo Akane—puedes lastimar a alguien que realmente tu amas, mientras lo miras a los ojos.

—elegir el camino más fácil y dañar a alguien más, creo que no es más que debilidad — comento, para suspirar y cambiar de tema — como sea, pediré algo allá abajo tengo hambre.

En cuanto lo vio salir del cuarto se le vino directamente a la mente aquel objeto.

—La carta, tengo que buscarla — pensó en alto.

Comenzó a buscarla desesperada sin lograrlo debido a que pasaron dos minutos y el chico la llamo. Se acerco hasta la maleta y fingió nuevamente ordenar las cosas del muchacho.

Se acerco hasta ella para volver a abrazarle por la espalda, sintió aquel perfume que tanto había extraño durante su estadía en el extranjero.

—Esto es lo que más extrañaba — pronuncio el oji azul en el oido de la joven — por eso volví enseguida, no podía esperar a mi mamá... — admitió riendo.

Pese a que estaba feliz de estar con Ranma no podía serlo, se encontraba demasiado preocupada por la carta que ni siquiera podía disfrutar de su compañía.

* * *

Era de noche y se encontraba en su cuarto junto a su prima Satsuki, la cual estaba viviendo en su casa con su madre desde que Kasumi fue atacada. Gracias a dios todo había salido bien y ella estaba recuperándose en casa, pero aun necesitaba descansar. Por lo cual ellas se encontraban ayudando a la joven hasta que mejorase.

Miro a su prima nerviosa.

—Mi carta desapareció, busque por todos lados y no estaba, simplemente se esfumo. — conto preocupada Akane.

La chica la miraba sonriendo como si soñara al verle.

—Ahora ¿por qué me ves así? — pregunto la peli azul.

—Es que te bajaste del auto y ahí estaba tu novio, no lo sé... eras tu, pero no la real — hablo Satsuki — tus acciones, tu mirada, tu sonrisa, eras tú pero a la vez no, era tan real como tus mentiras.

—ninguna mentira se vuelve real — comento molesta Akane.

—Akane ¿eres feliz o infeliz?

—Estoy tan desesperada que no sé si soy feliz o infeliz —suspiro — cuando hablaba hoy con Ranma, lo que quería decir era que estuve con mi hermana en el hospital todo el verano y que también tuve miedo de perderla. —tomo aire — no pude ni siquiera compartir los dolores de mi vida.

La miro sin entender bien.

—Entonces, olvida la carta — dijo la chica de cabellos color vino — no la encontraste, Dios quiso que así no fuese, déjalo que la lea o mejor no esperes a que la lea y ve a contarle.

—lo perderé — murmuro con temor — no me perdonara cuando sepa que amo un sueño, que todo fue mentira.

—Oye no digas eso porque cuando hablas de esa forma, quisiera que tus mentiras duraran para siempre pero sabemos que...

—ninguna mentira dura para siempre, lo sé Satsuki— aclaro Akane triste.

—Akane por cierto — cambio el tema — ¿qué harás cuando Kasumi se case?

—oh, cierto el doctor, eso sí se lo conté a Ranma — sonrió la peli azul — al menos ella será feliz, con eso basta ¿no?

La chica respondió con una sonrisa y ambas se miraron con complicidad ante eso.

* * *

Pasaron los días, pero ese día era especial. La madre de Ranma llegaba de su viaje junto a Satori, llegaron a la casa de Ranma para encontrarse con él pero este aun no se encontraba en el lugar. Se sentaron en los sillones de la sala de estar mientras pasaba la hora.

—Madre estoy aburrido iré por mi PSP — hablo el pequeño Satori mientras corría al cuarto de su hermano seguido por su madre.

Cuando entro al cuarto empezó a buscar dentro de los muebles de Ranma pero no encontraba lo que buscaba.

—Satori deja de hurgar entre las cosas de Ranma, se va enfadar — advirtió Nodoka.

Siguió buscando por el lugar hasta que vio el preciado objeto sobre un mueble, se acerco hasta tomarlo y entonces dejo caer un sobre de papel del lugar. Miro el papel y noto que se trataba de al parecer una carta.

—Oh una carta — pronuncio el pequeño — como me robo mi psp entonces leeré esta carta de amor —hablo riendo.

Arrebato de las manos del pequeño aquel sobre para regañarle.

—hijo no hagas eso — agrego molesta mientras observaba que en el sobre había un anillo.

—¿qué es eso? ¿es un anillo? — pregunto curioso Satori.

—No te incumbe — respondió intrigada debido al contenido del sobre.

—Está bien no me incumbe —dijo sentido el pequeño.

Comenzó a leer la hoja de papel, no entendía al principio las palabras escritas sobre la hoja hasta que llego casi al final de la carta y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no tenía palabras para explicar lo que sentía en ese momento debido a que se encontraba sumamente impactada.

El timbre comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención del pequeño. Corrió hasta llegar a la puerta para encontrarse con Akane en vez de su hermano como pensaba que seria.

—¡Akane! — hablo feliz para abrazarla — bienvenida.

En ese instante Ranma llegaba a casa observando la escena feliz.

—¿donde estaban? — pregunto Ranma.

—Queríamos sorprenderte pero fallamos. — dijo Satori haciendo un puchero.

—¿les dijiste que me llamaran? — consulto el oji azul a la chica.

—No, su madre me lo pidió joven — hablo una mujer del servicio que se encontraba en la puerta.

—¿mi madre?

—Así es, está arriba — afirmo la empleada antes de cerrar la puerta tras lo jóvenes.

Subieron hasta el cuarto de Ranma y entonces vieron a la mujer sentada en la cama.

—Mamá ya llegaste — abrazo a su madre el oji azul.

—Bienvenida — saludo Akane.

Miro a la chica tratando de controlar sus emociones debido a que no sabía si su hijo había leído el contenido del sobre aun.

—Gracias... — respondió la mujer.

—Se ve muy bien — comento la peli azul.

Sonrió falsamente ante aquel comentario.

—Madre, debes estar cansada ve a descansar — sugirió Ranma preocupado.

—En realidad, mejor iremos a casa Ranma. —hablo Nodoka.

—Mamá podemos quedarnos un rato por favor — pidió Satori.

—Pero estoy muy cansada hijo — miro a su hijo menor.

—Mamá ¿hay algún problema con tu salud? — pregunto el oji azul debido a la palidez del rostro de la mujer.

Negó rápido con la cabeza — no, no hijo estoy muy bien, bien de acuerdo, pero solo media hora.

* * *

Abrió la puerta mientras cargaba unas maletas, paso hasta llegar a la sala iba a devolverse cuando un ruido lo distrajo, saco el objeto de su bolsillo y contesto el aparato que se encontraba sonando desde que entro a esa enorme sala de estar, sabía que era su mejor amigo debido a que lo había leído en su celular.

—Hola — saludo el chico del colmillo al contestar.

—Ryoga, ¿como estas?¿ya volviste? — pregunto Ranma.

—sí, ya estoy en casa.

—Yo regrese desde ayer ¿ vienes? — invito el oji azul.

—Es que estoy un poco cansado — respondió alegre — descansemos mejor esta noche — sugirió.

—Está bien amigo — pronuncio comprensivo —¿oye has sabido de Akari? Sayuri la llamo pero dice que no le dieron noticias...

—¡Ryoga! — se escucho a lo lejos una voz femenina.

—No, Ranma — mintió el chico del colmillo—nos vemos después Ranma — pronuncio antes de colgar rápidamente.

Apareció por la sala una peli verde mientras cargaba una maleta.

—Ryoga —hablo Akari sonriendo—¿por qué no me ayudas con las maletas? — se acerco hasta el muchacho mientras se relajaba un poco — sabes que, me alegra que vivas aquí — dijo riendo.

En ese instante el muchacho tomo a la joven del brazo para acercarla hasta él y darle un apasionado beso mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón tras de ellos.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, avanzo a paso seguro hasta el patio debido a que le informaron que su hijo se encontraba en la alberca. En cuanto llego al lugar pudo ver al muchacho sumergido bajo el agua nadando, se sentó en una silla de playa que estaba en la orilla de la piscina y espero a que este saliera a la superficie, mientras tomaba con recelo su bolso en el cual guardaba aquel sobre.

Saco su cabeza del agua para respirar algo de aire, cuando se encontró de frente con unos ojos iguales a los de él.

—Hola hijo — saludo Nodoka.

—¿dónde está Satori? — pregunto mirando hacia los lados.

—vine sola... — hablo la madre del joven— quería hablar contigo.

—¿pasa algo malo? — cuestiono el oji azul.

—Ranma... — pronuncio la mujer — mencionaste que conociste a la madre de Akane hace tiempo.

—Mamá ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué hablas de Akane? — agrego levantando una ceja, viendo que su mamá guardaba completo silencio — madre tienes miedo de ella ¿cierto?

—¿debería tenerlo? — consulto mirando seriamente a su hijo.

—pues, sobre la boda te sorprendiste — dijo Ranma secándose con una toalla — está bien, fue una decisión apresurada, pero no hay nada que temer mamá... ella aun no me da el sí y no sé cuando lo hará.

—cariño, ¿tu estas seguro de lo que sientes? ¿te casaras en cuanto te de el sí? ¿estás seguro de hacerlo? —interrogo la mujer preocupada por su hijo — ¿es el amor de tu vida?

—No estoy seguro de nada mamá —miro a su madre — de lo único que estoy seguro es que pienso en ella todo el tiempo.

—Creo que deberías pensarlo —hablo — el amor es una cortina linda que nos ponemos en los ojos, con nuestras manos y disfraza los hechos. Ranma el amor se acaba un día, pero los hechos siempre van a estar ahí — miro seria a su hijo—incluso cuando uno quiera evitar verlos.

—Te conté mis problemas con Akane y ahora me haces pagar por ellos, crees que no seré feliz con ella. — dijo molesto —Sabes que mamá no me importa ser feliz, solo quiero estar con ella.

—Soy tu madre y me importa tu felicidad — regaño al muchacho.

—Está bien, ya relájate... — agrego mirando a su madre feliz — porque no hay nada más triste para mí que vivir sin Akane, sabes...

—Ranma deberías dejarte de tonterías — pronuncio molesta para irse luego de escuchar el teléfono de su hijo —Nos vemos hijo...

Vio irse a su madre y entonces contesto el teléfono.

—Amor —contesto.

—Solo quería escuchar tu voz — dijo Akane — me encuentro en el yate ¿pasa algo?

—No, no pasa nada — respondió olvidando lo sucedido con su madre —¿estás en el yate? ¿vas al mar?

—No, solo tenemos cosas que hacer en el Yate. — resolvió — solo tengo tiempo de ir del muelle a la casa pero solo por este día.

—Bien, entonces iré al muelle. — sugirió Ranma.

—pero es como si te usara de mi chofer — dijo mientras se giraba y se topaba con la curiosa mirada de un hombre castaño.

—no digas eso... — escucho a través del teléfono.

—Te llamo después, me están esperando — colgó. — buenos días — saludo.

Miro a la chica un tanto molesto sin entender porque.

—¿sigues sin decirle la verdad? —cuestiono Shinnosuke.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe — aclaro mirándolo a los ojos.

—Este ha sido un verano pesado niña, creo que no deberías exigirte demasiado — pronuncio preocupado mientras se sentaba en una silla tras de la joven.

—Tienes razón, me he exigido más de lo que debo — se giro para mirar al hombre.

—pero puedes hablar y deshacerte de tu carga ¿no crees? — dijo Shinnosuke viendo a la chica que siempre le miraba a los ojos.

—así de fácil... — alcanzo a decir en tono triste.

—debería ser fácil — informo — mira si uno comete errores, hay un precio que pagar. Tarde o temprano todo se paga.

—¿y si pierdo todo lo que tengo? — pronuncio temerosa la peli azul.

—¿todo? — interrogo.

—A Ranma...

—a Ranma, Ranma es tu todo niña —hablo Shinnosuke — ¿él ni siquiera sabe en realidad quien eres y el es tu todo? — cuestiono.

Pensó en las palabras que dijo el hombre y entonces volteo preocupada, era cierto. Ranma ni siquiera la conocía verdaderamente como era.

* * *

Llegaron a la última semana antes de comenzar las clases, quedaron de juntarse en el muelle el grupo de amigos para despedir el verano como correspondía. Ryoga miraba alejado a la peli verde que había pedido mantener en secreto su relación, no entendía porque pero si así ella lo deseaba, así lo haría.

Sayuri hablaba con Akari y Daisuke cuando vio el auto de Ranma llegar al lugar junto con Akane.

Bajaron del auto para saludar a los jóvenes y entonces Akari se acerco hasta la muchacha para saludarla con su usual forma de hacerlo, atacando.

—Akane ¿no estás bronceada? — pregunto sonriendo.

—Me gusta estar así — respondió Akane.

Aun no entendía que hacían en ese lugar, se molesto con Ranma debido a eso pero no se lo haría saber debido a que no entendería el porqué.

Avanzaban por el muelle cuando la peli verde volvió a hablar.

—¿y cuál es el yate de tu padre? — consulto.

—Ese — respondió el oji azul indicando uno de los muchos botes del lugar.

En ese preciso momento Shinnosuke se encontraba poniéndose una camiseta en frente de todos los presentes.

Vio a Shinnosuke y se congelo, sus miradas se encontraron.

—Uff... —suspiro Sayuri — que lindo es... enserio.

—un poco — comento Akari.

—Hola chicos — saludo Shinnosuke.

—Buenos días — saludo la peli azul incomoda — estamos buscando un yate.

—supongo que Akane olvido presentarnos — dijo acercándose hasta el hombre estirando su mano — soy Akari.

—Shinnosuke — respondió a su gesto el castaño.

Pudo notar la molestia en la cara de Akane pero trato de ignorar un poco el asunto.

—¿y está a cargo? — consulto la joven de ojos verdes.

—sí, estoy en el yate.

—Interesante supongo que son familia — pronuncio Akari.

—no lo somos — aclaro el joven.

—ah, usted es el capitán. — hablo la peli verde.

—si puedo navegarlo... —hablo el castaño.

— íbamos a rentar un yate —conto Akari — porque no nos ayuda...

—lo hare...

—muchas gracias... — respondió cordial la chica.

No supo cómo pero a su molestia Shinnosuke los hizo subir al bote y ahora se encontraba en medio del mar junto a los amigos de Ranma.

Trato de tocar un poco a la mujer a su lado, pero esta se separo inmediatamente dándole una mirada enfadada. Apenas la vio decidió ir al lado de Daisuke.

—La señorita no se quiere quedar con nosotros — comento Sayuri.

—no quiere broncearse — agrego Akari mientras miraba a Ryoga a un enfadada.

—olvídate de ella y mira al capitán — sugirió mirando hacia el conductor del bote — ¿crees que Akane no se quiere casar con Ranma por él?

—no lo sé, pero sabremos pronto — pronuncio levantándose del lugar para ir a hablar con el hombre que se encontraba en el segundo piso del yate.

Vio a la peli verde pasar y entonces sintió miedo nuevamente, no sabía que es lo que diría Shinnosuke al respecto.

En cuanto vio al hombre se acerco hasta él para hablarle.

—Hola — saludo Akari — estábamos perdiendo las esperanzas, pero por suerte solucionaste nuestro problema capitán. Espero que no tengas problemas con el padre de Akane por nosotros.

—No los tendré... — afirmo el castaño.

—¿está seguro que usted y Akane no son familia? — pregunto — los dos son muy callados.

—Sí, no hablo mucho — pronuncio amargándose por la actitud de la chica — tampoco me gusta mucho el ruido cuando estoy en el mar.

Estaba inquieta sentada al lado de Ranma, cuando este decidió preguntar debido a que supo que algo le sucedía.

—¿Te pasa algo? — pregunto Ranma.

—No, es solo que recordé algo que debo decirle al capitán. —dijo Akane —¿espérame sí? — pidió para ir hasta donde se encontraba el hombre.

En cuanto llego al lugar, la peli verde se fue para dejarlos a solas. Se aseguro que estuvieran solos y entonces hablo.

—No les dijiste...

—no, no lo hice — aclaro Shinnosuke mirándola a los ojos.

—¿por qué? — pregunto la chica sin comprender al hombre.

—te dije que trataría de entenderte — hablo el castaño.

—dime ¿si me puedes entender? —pidió — porque yo ya no me entiendo...

—tus mentiras son como la espada de Damocles, están pendiendo de tu cabeza niña. —comento viéndola apenarse — y eres tan feliz que no encuentras placer en nada, solo sientes miedo...

Escucho sus palabras con suma atención cuando escucho que Ranma la llamaba, se disculpo con el castaño para ir hasta donde estaba el oji azul.

—Akane... seguirán hablando después — dijo Ranma con recelo — ven conmigo.

Sonrió al oír aquello — está bien cariño... — respondió Akane para abrazar al muchacho.

* * *

Vio el bote de su amado llegar y entonces se oculto inmediatamente al notar la presencia de los jóvenes sobre este, espero pacientemente hasta que los vio marcharse. Apenas vio solo a Shinnosuke se acerco corriendo hasta él para exigirle una explicación a lo que acababa de ver.

—Shinnosuke, no puedo creer que hagas esto — dijo molesta Hinako — me criticabas por ser parte de sus mentiras y ahora tú la ayudas, paseas a Akane y a sus amigos en el yate. — se detuvo para ver como el joven rodaba sus ojos — la entretienes en su paraíso falso Shinnosuke ¿por qué estás haciendo justo lo que antes me criticabas?

—Esa chica está soñando Hinako — respondió reprochándole su actitud —sabe que algún día despertara, pero ni siquiera está disfrutando su paraíso falso no puede...

—Ay dios, mis llaves — pronuncio frustrado el oji azul —creo que las deje en el yate.

—Yo iré por ellas — hablo rápido Akane.

—No vete con los demás yo iré, vuelvo pronto — dijo para ir hasta el lugar.

—Shinnosuke ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿estás tratando de entender a Akane? — consulto Hinako.

—¿y por qué te molestaría Hinako?¡eh! — pronuncio desafiante el castaño.

—eso no me interesa — aclaro — solamente no lo entiendo.

Se acerco hasta la mujer seductoramente para responder.

—no tienes porque entender Hinako...

—Desearía que me entendieras un poco a mi también — suspiro la mujer — si nos ven ¿que pasara?

—¿y cómo nos verán? — cuestiono Shinnosuke — así... —pronuncio antes de besar de besar a la mujer.

Sus ojos hermosos ojos azules se abrieron como platos al ver aquella escena, la hermana de su novia era amante del capitán. Impactado espero a que la pareja se adentrara más en el bote para sacar sus llaves que se encontraban en una mesita fuera del bote.

* * *

Necesitaba hablar con alguien o moriría de la angustia al no saber lo que era correcto o no, se estaciono fuera de la casa de su amigo antes de entrar y entonces simplemente toco el timbre. Espero un minuto que le pareció una eternidad antes de ver a su amigo abrir la puerta, vio como el muchacho del colmillo le indicaba que pasará y entonces soltó de golpe.

—La hermana de Akane es amante del capitán — dijo Ranma.

En ese instante pudo ver que de una puerta salía Akari fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

—¡Ranma! tu aquí — hablo la peli verde — bueno venia por unas cosas y ahora me voy... — pronuncio velozmente para irse del lugar.

La vio salir y luego hablo nuevamente.

—¿escucho algo? — pregunto Ranma preocupado.

—No, no lo creo... — respondió Ryoga.

Se sentaron en la sala de estar, el muchacho del colmillo le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que siguiera hablando.

—Con el tipo del yate... — contó — yo sabía que su hermana estaba comprometida con un doctor y lo engaña con él, lo vi cuando regrese por las llaves —miro serio a Ryoga — se supone que es un amigo de la familia.

—¿el capitán? — cuestiono —¿estás seguro de haberlo visto bien?

—el capitán, que hombre más nefasto. — hablo dejándose caer en el sillón.

—¿qué harás? — pregunto Ryoga.

—¿y qué puedo hacer? — pregunto — es una situación tan delicada Ryoga.

—sé que no puedo hacer nada, viví con eso muchos años, sabiendo que mi padre era infiel sin hablar.

—está muy mal y no le puedes decir a Akane —comento — ojala no los hubieras visto, sería mejor si no supiéramos.

—Pero ahora entiendo más a Akane, ahora comprendo porque es tan misteriosa. — dijo el oji azul serio —no sé, compleja... la entiendo.

—claro que no... — aclaro—¿ella lo sabe?

—un alma inquieta en una familia inquieta, a mi me paso —hablo Ranma — sé cómo es eso, pero también se otra cosa... si este sujeto la hace llorar nada me detendrá, no permitiré que ella sufra por alguien.

Sabía que lo que decía su amigo era cierto, lo pudo ver en aquella determinación en su mirada.

* * *

Ese día había iniciado excelente para la pareja, ambos caminaban abrazados mientras disfrutaban de la brisa marina del lugar. Miro el rostro de la peli azul al sonreír y no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su mente y pasaran a su boca.

—Te ves tan hermosa — dijo Ranma.

—Es porque estoy contigo — aclaro la oji avellana mirando al mar.

—Supongo que lo estamos logrando... —comento sereno el azabache.

—¿qué? — pregunto sin entender a que se refería.

—lo nuestro, mira estamos juntos... salimos disfrutamos, estamos hablando y no peleamos —Comento el chico riendo.

—Todo estará bien, Ranma... — pronuncio tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Le inquietaba esa forma de hablar de la muchacha y entonces la volteo para verla a la cara.

—Mira esto no me gusta — alcanzo a decir mientras ella lo observaba —Akane ¿ a que le temes? ¿que podría pasar?

—Me da miedo perderte amor — soltó con temor — y que me dejes de amar.

—no dejare de amarte — dijo para tomar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y verla directamente a los ojos — no importa que pase, lo juro. Siempre te amaré Akane ¿de acuerdo? — aclaro.

Tenía miedo de perderlo y no sabía en qué minuto sabría la verdad debido a la carta, pero tenía que confiar en que sus palabras eran sinceras y que la amaría para siempre.

* * *

Se despidió de Ranma y luego camino hasta su casa, bajo hasta el sótano en el cual se encontraba el departamento de servicio. Puso la llave en la cerradura y al abrir la puerta fue cuando todo su cuerpo se congelo de golpe al ver a la mujer que se encontraba en el lugar.

Estaba sentada en el sofá de su pequeña sala cruzada de brazos, a su lado estaba su hermana mayor en completo silencio. Esa mujer con ojos iguales a los de su amado pero con otra forma de mirar a los demás.

Avanzo poco a poco hasta sentarse avergonzada al lado de ambas mujer sin decir palabra alguna, sabía que esa mujer tenía mucho que decirle y ella iba a escuchar todo. Ya que ella era la culpable de que todo eso sucediera.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **De antemano les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por el enredo de capitulos xd ! no se que paso con la pagina de FF me dejo super traspapelada el asunto, así que lamento haber creado confusiones en sus mentes :( !  
Ahora no actualice a primera hora como siempre porque por el tema de las fiestas he estado apretada de tiempo, y llegue ayer a casa solo a tirarme a dormir... hubiera actualizado antes pero me puse a leer un manga y se me olvido XD.  
**_

 _ **Me hace falta alguien que le pegue una lectura a mis fics antes de publicarlos xd porque derrepente escribo en modo zombie y ni yo me entiendo, trato de hacer lo que puedo referente a eso, porque siempre ando muriendo de sueño hahahaha =V**_

 _ **Les deseo con todo mi corazón que tengan un feliz año nuevo y que este año logren todas sus metas, éxito para todos y un abrazo!**_

 _ **Respondo los reviews!**_

 _Nancyricoleon:gracias por escribirme, feliz año nuevo adelantado! lamento haberte confundido quizás, gracias porque fuiste la primera que me aviso aunque me había dado cuenta como a los 10 minutos de ponerme a leer XD!_

Haruri Saotome: hahaha lo siento :c los deje a todos colgados. Y sí lejos el que más lo pasa mal es Ryoga :c , no sé si Akane se safaría de todo contando la verdad porque ya son demasiadas mentiras y después es dificil creer :( . Bueno amiga espero que estes super, te deseo un feliz feliz año nuevo, un abrazote y que te lo pases maravillosamente!

SaeKodachi47: ay amiga, lo siento :c no deliraste no se que paso con la plataforma de ffnet en ese día, más encima mi net anda pesimoooo vomistar es el mal de mis males, no pude remediarlo altiro por ende. hice lo que pude así que preferi subir dos capitulos xd! espero que ya estes mejorcito para los mambos de año nuevo y si no mejorate, yo me lo paso enferma así que te comprendo! un abrazote

Frankie Marin San: Gracias por dejar tu review amigo :D espero tengas un super año nuevo :) un abrazo!

litapaz: lamentablemente sí habrá una villana más, porque esto le falta aun no sé cuanto más pero falta. Espero tengas un feliz año nuevo, un abrazo saludos!

esmeralda saotom: hahaha no me incomodaste amiga :c fue falla mía, dont worry ;D! espero tengas un feliz año nuevo, un abrazo!

Eliza Tendo: Ya falta poco para que Ranma sepa todo :c ! bueno espero que estes super bien y tengas un feliz año nuevo!

 ** _Les deseo a todos un muy feliz feliz año nuevo~ que este 2017 sea un año maravilloso para todos!_**


	14. Ni siquiera sé quien soy

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 14: Ya ni siquiera se quién soy.  
**

* * *

Miro a la joven con una profunda decepción antes de siquiera decir una palabra, observo su cara llena de vergüenza y tristeza. Metió su mano dentro de su bolso para sacar de él un sobre blanco, estiro su mano y entonces rompió el silencio del lugar.

—Tengo algo que es tuyo. — alcanzo a decir para pasarle el anillo — las dos sabemos que por esto vine a verte.

Se paro del sofá luego de entregarle el anillo, dio un suspiro para voltear la vista hasta la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

—Creo que tenemos cosas de que hablar... — aclaro Nodoka.

—Yo.. — pronuncio Akane.

—¡No dejare que sigas engañando a mi hijo, que ganas con hacerlo! — grito molesta reprochando las acciones de la joven.

—No le grite — pidió Kasumi — porque no hablamos

Interrumpió a la joven castaña en cuanto vio su mirada.

—No es necesario — hablo tajante — ya vi suficiente como para darme cuenta que usted es cómplice de esta mentira... —comenzaba a irse pero luego se detuvo para encarar a la castaña —¡ ¿cómo puede permitir que siga engañando a mi hijo?! — reprocho antes de marcharse del lugar sintiendo repulsión de ambas mujeres.

En cuanto salió del lugar aquella elegante mujer, se sentó al lado de su hermana que tenía una cara de profunda tristeza. Vio como una lagrima surco la mejilla de la peli azul y luego la oyó hablar.

—Entro con los zapatos puesto... — pronuncio Akane.

Se sintió apenada por aquel comentario debido a que ella siempre exigía que se quitaran los zapatos para entrar y así mantener el aseo del hogar.

Se acerco hasta su hermana menor y entonces la abrazo mientras se sentaba a su lado, paso una mano por su rostro para secar aquella lagrima que surcaba su rostro y la consoló abrazándola con fuerza.

* * *

Al día siguiente se encontraba sentada en una cafetería junto a la mujer elegante que se encontraba frente a ella mostrándole aquella carta. La mujer había pensado mejor las cosas y quiso llegar a un acuerdo con la muchacha.

—leí cada línea, memorice la carta Akane — aclaro Nodoka—¡¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto?!

—No lo sabía, no sabía que nos amaríamos de esa forma — explico la peli azul con tristeza— no sabía que sería parte de su vida y el de la mía... es algo que no veía venir.

—¿por qué lo haces? —recrimino —mi hijo está viviendo un gran mentira mientras tú solo disfrutas — dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos — ¡te das cuenta de lo que has hecho! Mi hijo quiere casarse contigo.

—Pero yo no me casaré con él, señora Nodoka — respondió cabizbaja.

—Lo sé, no aceptaste. — bebió de su café — pero tampoco dices que no, Ranma me mostro a tu hermana ayer.

—¿a la señora Hinako? — pregunto.

—¿¡quien es ella!? — consulto perdiendo la paciencia — ¡¿y por qué te ayuda con esta farsa?!

—Tiene que hacerlo, por favor ya no me pregunte — pidió sintiendo miedo.

—¿Qué clase de chica eres? ¿qué tratas de hacer con mi hijo? —ataco con preguntas sin entender nada —Te lo dije desde que me enferme, confié en ti, mi hijo confía en ti Akane. ¿cómo pudiste engañarnos?

—lo siento — se disculpo — lo siento, pero no pude decirle a Ranma la verdad.

—Se la dirás — informo — le dirás toda la verdad.

—Tengo mucho miedo, no puedo... sé que voy a perderlo — pronuncio al borde del llanto.

—¿Perderlo? jamás te has merecido estar con él. —hablo con sarcasmo— Ranma no te conoce, ni siquiera sabe quién eres en realidad —miro a la muchacha severamente— se enamoro de una chica en la que confió plenamente y esa chica no eres tú.

—Yo...

—Ya perdiste a mi hijo. —aclaro — ¡lo perdiste el día en que comenzaste a decirle mentiras! — grito — no permitiré que lo sigas engañando — le advirtió molesta.

Tomo su mano velozmente sobre la mesa como medida desesperada.

—Por favor, permítame decirle a Ranma — pidió la peli azul— por favor...

Quito su mano del agarre de la muchacha — suéltame... — agrego Nodoka mientras se preparaba para escuchar un buen motivo para acceder a su petición.

—Mire he estado en problemas desde la primera vez que le mentí a Ranma, así que, cuando le diga toda la verdad. — explico Akane—voy a luchar por nuestro amor, solo permítame hacerlo, por favor... solo deme un par de días.

—será el cumpleaños de Ranma — informo la mujer —solo te daré un par de días Akane, tendrás que decirle todo, no me obligues a decirle la verdad a Ranma.

De esa forma concluyo su conversación y se marcho del lugar dejando a la joven sentada en aquella cafetería.

Ahora tendría que hacerlo no tenía más opción, se tenía que armar de valor y prepararse mentalmente para todo lo que vendría cuando la verdad fuese dicha. Suspiro pesadamente y entonces se retiro de aquel café.

* * *

Paso un día desde aquella conversación con la madre de Ranma, en ese minuto se encontraba en el auto del muchacho que la estaba llevando al Yate. Tenía que ir una vez a la semana a ayudar con el aseo del lugar por ende ese día le tocaba ir.

Miraba a la chica que se mantenía completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿estás segura que quieres ir al Yate? — pregunto Ranma.

—Claro... — respondió para evitar su fugaz mirada.

—Creo que algo te sucede —comento mientras manejaba.

—Estoy contigo, ¿qué es lo que puede saber?

—Entonces déjame saber qué es lo que tienes, ¿qué piensas? ¿es tu familia? —interrogo a la muchacha— ¿son tus padres? ¿problemas con ellos? Akane puedes decirme lo que quieras...

—Hablaremos Ranma, pero ahora no. — resolvió en voz baja la peli azul.

—Esperare hasta que estés lista entonces... — agrego el azabache.

— _"no estaré lista, me obligaran a hacerlo"_ — pensó guardando completo silencio.

Manejo en completo silencio respetando la respuesta de Akane, luego de unos minutos llegaron hasta el lugar y cuando estuvo en el muelle detuvo el auto para mirar a la jovencita, estaba preocupado debido a que sabía que tenían problemas familiares relacionados con el hombre del bote.

—Sino tardas te espero — hablo Ranma mirando a la joven como se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Me quedaré un par de horas — aclaro.

—¿iras a navegar? — consulto preocupado — ¿iras con tus padres?

El chico actuaba algo extraño a lo normal y no comprendía el motivo de que hiciera tantas preguntas.

—¿qué sucede? — pregunto Akane.

—¿por qué vienes cada semana? — volvió a interrogar.

—¿y por qué preguntas eso? — respondió con otra pregunta la joven nerviosa debido a la respuesta.

—Ese hombre, no es tu padre —respondió Ranma — y estarás sola con él...

—Tengo responsabilidades comprende. —pidió la peli azul —pero ¿por qué no te agrada?

—no lo sé, no confió en el — expreso ocultando sus motivos.

—no tiene porque agradarte —comento despreocupada — el señor, el yate, no tienen significado...

—no es así, todo lo que se relaciona contigo me interesa — agrego mirándola fijamente a esos hermosos ojos avellana que tenía.

Se acerco levemente hasta la mejilla del chico para poner un beso en esta y entonces se despidió.

—nos vemos — dijo mientras salía del vehículo.

—adiós — vio como la chica desaparecía de su campo visual y entonces se marcho de aquel muelle en el cual había visto algo que no lo dejaba descansar su mente.

Estuvo una hora limpiando el lugar para salir a trapear la proa, mientras lo hacía pensaba en las palabras de la madre de Ranma, en sus temores y en lo que podría llegar a ocurrir. Ya no aguantaba más aquella situación, se sentía completamente abatida por todos los sucesos acontecidos durante el fin de semana anterior.

—Ya no lo soporto, ¡ya no! — exploto cuando trataba de estrujar un paño con el cual trapeaba. derramando todo el agua sobre el piso del bote.

Vio a la chica sentarse en la orilla de las escaleras de fuera del yate y entonces se acerco preocupado debido a su reacción.

—Akane ¿estás bien? — pregunto Shinnosuke preocupado por la muchacha.

Se quito las mano de la cara para ver que el hombre se sentaba en una silla plegable frente a ella para conversar.

—¿Alguna vez te has avergonzado de lo que tienes? — cuestiono Akane mirándolo a los ojos — ser otra persona, ¿lo has deseado? —hablo — yo creo que sí, todos lo quieren, más dinero, ser más inteligentes, tener más suerte, ser diferente. ¿ alguna vez has pretendido ser alguien más? — pregunto — no puedes entenderme Shinnosuke, ya ni siquiera sé quién soy, o qué es lo que hago, cómo podrías entender.

—Creo que todos tenemos historias y pensamos que nadie puede entenderlas — dijo pensativo— todo el tiempo nos caemos, y hay que aprender a levantarnos. — miro a la muchacha calmarse un poco— cada vez que alguien nos lastima, sanamos las heridas con el objetivo de llegar más lejos.

—Alguna vez leí que todos tenemos historias de guerra, todos luchamos con enemigos imaginarios. —contó Akane —Tengo un enemigo que quizás no vencer, yo misma.

—la gran victoria es vencerte a ti misma Akane...

—Perdí la batalla, cuando empecé a mentir. —aclaro resignada la peli azul— toque fondo, ya no encuentro la salida, no puedo...

—pues genial, tocar fondo va ayudarte —comento el castaño sonriendo — pero es tiempo de comenzar a subir Akane, no tienes otra opción. — toco el hombro de la joven para subir su ánimo y entonces ella lo miro.

Su mirada era tan intensa que no recordaba haber visto otra mujer que lo mirase directamente a los ojos, pero aquello era cierto... todas las mujeres con las que había estado eran incapaces de mirarle a la cara como lo hacía ella.

* * *

Estaba entrenando en el gimnasio luego de pensar bien referente al día anterior en el cual dejo a la joven en el yate, no podía soportar mantener aquel secreto por tanto tiempo. Sentía que iba a estallar, pero aun no lo haría. Empezó a desquitarse con aquella maquina de ejercicios en la que se encontraba cuando una voz familiar lo distrajo.

—¿qué te sucede? — dijo bromeando — tu eres el cumpleañero pasado mañana, ¿tienes algún plan con Akane? — consulto Ryoga.

—mi cumpleaños — respondió Ranma— no me interesa.

Miro a su amigo que parecía querer quitarse un peso de encima con aquella maquina en la que se encontraba

—Ranma — llamo su atención —¡tranquilízate! — sostuvo su brazo para que soltase la maquina — por favor ¡cálmate! —ordeno — ya, ¿estás bien? — interrogo viendo como el chico tomaba una toalla para secar su sudor.

—¡ya no soporto esta situación! — estallo enojado —¡no puedo soportar verla con ese hombre! — golpeaba la toalla contra su pierna — ¡y que este todo el día en ese yate!

—Es muy extraño — opino —¿cuál es la razón para ir en el bote?

—no lo comprendo, dice que esta ayudándolo — respondió Ranma—No quiero molestarla porque ella me pidió no hacerlo. —agrego — debo decirle la verdad, tengo que decirle que él es el amante de su hermana que es como su madre.

—¿entonces que harás? — consulto Ryoga.

—No hay opción le diré a Akane que ese tipo es un imbécil — dijo molesto para escapar del lugar y dirigirse hasta ese yate para enfrentar al sujeto.

Llego al muelle de la marina lo más rápido que pudo luego de cambiarse de ropa, se estaciono en medio del camino y bajo de su auto azotando la puerta de este. Pudo observar a un hombre acercarse.

—No puede estacionarse ahí — advirtió el guardia.

—Bien hazlo tu mismo — dijo tirándole las llaves al hombre y seguir su paso.

Camino molesto todo el camino del muelle hasta llegar al bote en el cual pudo ver al hombre sentado leyendo.

—Capitán — llamo su atención — necesito hablar con usted.

El hombre miro molesto al chico que llevaba sus zapatos en aquel frágil piso.

—Primero quítate los zapatos, estas dañando la duela. — ordeno Shinnosuke.

—usted me está dañando, está dañando a Akane — reclamo molesto el azabache — no soy de la clase de hombre que se entromete.

Soltó pesadamente la revista sobre la mesa y entonces encaro al muchacho que se encontraba frente a él con actitud desafiante.

—¿yo? — consulto — ¿crees que lastimo a Akane, no es así?

—sé la clase de escoria que es —pronuncio Ranma molesto aguantando las ganas de golpearlo.

—nos viste... — entendió

—No vine hablar sobre lo que vi, y no bromeo cuando le digo que se aleje de su hermana. —amenazo —¿lo entendió?

—tienes que tranquilizarte — hablo calmo el castaño.

—¿quien cree que soy? ¿ un pequeño? — pregunto con sarcasmo — usted no me conoce capitán, pero este es mi nombre recuérdelo Ranma Saotome, Ranma ¿lo comprende?

—Ranma —dijo analizando la desafiante actitud del chico — ¿has venido a pelear conmigo? Ranma.

—vine asegurarme que Akane no salga herida, y haré lo que sea — pronuncio molesto.

—Escucha Ranma, solo te puedo garantizar algo importante, nada de lo que hay aquí, ni lo que pase afecta a Akane. ¿bien?

—¿Pero qué clase de hombre es? usted sabe lo que vi. — aclaro Ranma.

—Tal vez no sabes lo que viste... — resolvió Shinnosuke

—Escuche bien, conozco a los patanes como usted y no dude que yo le daré su merecido — hablo amenazándolo con su dedo. — no me olvidará capitán.

En ese momento llego el guardia de seguridad y le informo al chico de la trenza.

—¡por favor si no se lleva su auto, se lo llevarán! — advirtió el militar de seguridad.

Decidió ir a ver qué sucedía con su auto, ya había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa con aquel hombre y estaba seguro que tarde o temprano ajustaría cuentas con él.

* * *

Ese día sería especial, solo quedaban dos días para que le confesara la verdad al muchacho de la trenza. Se encontraba junto a Ranma a solas cerca de la playa, iban en una especie de paseo en carrosa cuando se aproximo hasta él para abrazarlo. Estaba segura de que ese día no lo olvidaría jamás, tenía que atesorar hasta el último segundo que estuviese con él antes de que la verdad saliera de su boca.

—No olvidare nunca este día... — comento la chica abrazando al joven con recelo.

—yo tampoco — agrego Ranma para acariciar el hermoso cabello azulado de la chica — me gusta mucho tu cabello...

Sonrió al oír eso, ella cuidaba mucho de su cabellera azulada desde niña debido a que era un símbolo de su femineidad para ella.

Ese día estuvieron caminando por áreas verdes, luego disfrutaron a la orilla de la playa, pasearon en bicicleta e hicieron cosas que jamás imagino poder realizar en un solo día.

Se detuvieron para descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol y entonces se abrazaron en completo silencio, luego de un rato decidió moverse un poco del lado del muchacho debido a que sus piernas se adormecían. Miro a Ranma y pudo notar que este se encontraba durmiendo, lo observo atentamente mientras pensaba en sus miedos. Cómo se iba a arriesgar a decirle la verdad sabiendo que podría perderle para siempre, suspiro y entonces pudo notar que el chico se despertaba.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo dolor debido a la posición incómoda en la cual se había dormido, miro a la joven que lo observaba preocupada, para luego hablar.

—¿por qué no me despertaste? — pregunto Ranma.

—Porque te estaba viendo dormir... — respondió con sinceridad la muchacha.

—Este día no debería terminar. — comento sonriendo para atraer a la chica hasta él.

—pero no lo podremos olvidar — aclaro Akane.

Luego de estar un rato en el lugar decidieron ir a comer un helado y luego fueron hasta el faro para terminar el día, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.

El cielo ya había oscurecido, se sentaron en la orilla del faro y observaron las luces de la ciudad en la lejanía.

—jamás había observado la ciudad tan lejos — contó la peli azul — es muy radiante y perfecto.

—es bueno verla desde otra perspectiva... — comento Ranma.

—pero a veces cuando ves las cosas desde lejos, no son claras. —hablo con nostalgia Akane — no puedes ver la verdad, cuando la miras tan lejos.

—no hay espacio para la oscuridad en este lugar — dijo deslumbrado por las luces — parece que puedes ver sitios que yo no puedo ver. —miro a la chica a su lado —no confías en la gente, como ya te he dicho siento que huyes.

—no solo huyo de ti, también lo hago de mi —murmuro despacio la oji avellana evitando su mirada.

—nuestra relación no es como ningún otra, no tienes porque huir de mi —agrego tomando su mano — solo confía y vamos a casarnos — sugirió — por fin te encontré, no puedo imaginarte lejos de mi. — dijo con recelo — con esa misteriosa oscuridad, y a la vez esa linda luz que siempre esta rodeándote.

—siempre te he querido, desde hace mucho... — confeso con sinceridad la peli azul— yo solo quería tenerte cerca, y poder abrazarte aunque aun no te conocía.

—tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos — aclaro Ranma.

Subieron al auto y hablo nuevamente mirando al chico tomando su mano.

—No quiero regresar... — suspiro.

—entonces, ¡quedémonos! — hablo impulsivamente el oji azul— di que sí y regresemos a la playa, compremos una casa a la orilla, iremos a la Universidad en auto, podemos hacer toda una vida juntos... solo di que sí. — pidió.

—sí — dijo no muy convencida — pronto Ranma, pronto...

Añoraría cada día volver a ese instante en el cual ambos eran felices.

* * *

Despertó poco a poco, abriendo sus ojos despacio mientras rodaba por la cama, cuando de repente un sonido lo distrajo. se reincorporo y pudo ver las fotografías que habían tomado el día anterior junto a la peli azul, sonrió al verlas sintiéndose completamente enamorado de aquella mujer de las fotos, dio un lánguido suspiro para luego voltear y ver a la joven que recién llegaba.

Cargaba un pastel en sus manos hecho por Kasumi y ella, ese era el día limite y esperaba disfrutarlo al máximo con el muchacho. Al menos lo haría feliz durante el resto del día.

—pide un deseo — hablo Akane acercándole el pastel con una velita prendida encima.

—Lo pediré — pronuncio para cerrar sus ojos y luego apagar la vela.

Saco un trozo de fruta del pastel con cuidado y se lo dio al muchacho en la boca que gustoso acepto comer de sus manos.

—Nadie me había hecho un pastel — comento Ranma sonriendo.

Pudo verla sonreír y se acerco hasta ella, enternecido por aquella inocencia que despedía cada vez que la veía reír.

—Te amo tanto... — pronuncio el muchacho tomando el rostro de la chica con delicadeza para acercarla hasta él.

—Señor Ranma — dijo la ama de llaves entrando con sabanas limpias. Vio la escena entre los jóvenes que rápidamente se separaron — Lo lamento... — pronuncio para irse del lugar.

Ambos rieron con complicidad al haberse visto descubiertos.

—Estarás conmigo este día... — hablo Ranma acariciando los cabellos azulados de la joven.

Solo se limito a sonreír en ese instante.

* * *

La dejaron en aquel enorme hotel en el cual su padre trabajaba, bajo del auto y entonces busco al hombre que se encontraba en la entrada hablando con un hombre que le pareció más que familiar. Lo había visto en miles de revistas, Genma Saotome el emperador de los clubes nocturnos y hoteles, corrió hasta su padre y saludo.

—Es el dueño del club Saotome — comento Shampoo llegando al lado de los hombres.

—Hola — saludo Genma — creo que tengo una fan.

—Soy Shampoo — dijo la chica estirando su mano para saludarle.

Acepto el gesto de la muchacha y entonces decidió hablarle a su actual nuevo socio.

—¿Ryu a tu hija le gusta divertirse? — consulto el hombre del turbante.

—No sale mucho, pero si sé divierte bastante... — respondió el castaño.

—A mi me encanta su club — aclaro cordial la chica de ojos carmesí.

—Súper, entonces creo que encontré una asistente para mi hijo — agrego feliz Genma.

—Shampoo comenzará pronto la universidad no creo que tenga tiempo para eso. — informo el oji celeste.

—no puedo contradecir eso — hablo decepcionado — la universidad es más importante, pero espero que puedas tener tiempo de visitarnos en la oficina e ir al cumpleaños de mi hijo hoy en el club.

Asintió feliz con cabeza para luego ir a ver la decoración del lugar como se lo había pedido su padre antes de llegar ahí, no podía creer que el socio de su padre fuera justamente el padre de su anhelado amor platónico.

* * *

Akane se preparo con mucha paciencia para llegar al cumpleaños del oji azul, llevaba un vestido rojo en strapples ajustado que marcaba sus curvas, caminaba por el largo pasillo de la entrada del club nocturno cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Sonrió en cuanto lo vio acercarse hasta ella

La abrazo en cuanto se acerco hasta ella, se veía más hermosa que nunca en aquel hermoso vestido rojo, se alejo un poco de ella para mirar su sonrisa y entonces no resistió un segundo más y acorto su distancia con la de Akane para besarla.

Sus ojos carmesí se abrieron como platos en ese instante, ella recién llegaba al lugar y se encontraba con aquella visión que le parecía salir de una de sus peores pesadillas.

—Akane... — pronuncio despacio la chica de cabellos purpura para sí misma.

Los vio adentrarse por el pasillo hacia la pista de baile tomados de la mano y luego recordó las palabras de la peli azul anteriormente, dio la vuelta para retirarse velozmente del lugar. Algo estaba mal ahí, su príncipe Ranma Saotome no podría estar con una mujer de su clase social.

Ranma se encontraba celebrando junto a todos sus amigos, abrieron una champaña efusivamente salpicando a todo el mundo cuando se acerco a la chica de cabellos azulados y le hablo en su oido.

—Qué estés en todos mis cumpleaños Akane Tendo... —pronuncio alegre — ese es mi deseo.

Se abrazo con fuerza al oji azul, sabiendo que eso dependía exclusivamente de lo que tendría que decirle. Cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que esa noche no terminase jamás.

* * *

Se levanto temprano esa mañana, había hecho sus cosas y luego pidió que le trajeran su café a la terraza. Hacia un hermoso día soleado y pensaba con optimismo de lo que sucedería durante el día. Miro su alberca y entonces comenzó a marcar el numero de Akane.

—Ranma... te levantaste temprano — oyó a través del teléfono.

—Me levante, desayune, nade y ahora tomo mi café... — contó alegre su día — ¿y tú qué haces?

—Yo estoy... — pronuncio mirando el lugar en que se encontraba, estaba trabajando en el bote y sabía que el joven se enfadaría nuevamente por eso.

—¿en tu casa? — pregunto Ranma.

—no... — respondió Akane.

—¿en el yate?

—No, pero regresaré pronto a casa — mintió la peli azul nerviosa.

—¡Akane has visto mi caña de pescar! — grito el castaño buscando entre unas cajas.

Escucho claramente a través del teléfono la voz de aquel hombre.

Se tomo la cara molesta por lo que estaba pasando.

—Akane me estas mintiendo — pronuncio molesto.

—Ranma por favor... — alcanzo a decir cuando este le corto.

—bien ya la encontré — pronuncio el olvidadizo joven.

Miro su celular para comprobar que le había colgado, preocupada por el muchacho comenzó a guardar sus cosas para explicarle lo que pasaba.

—debo irme — le dijo a Shinnosuke.

—Akane ¿estás bien? — consulto.

—Debo irme... —reitero para marcharse corriendo del lugar.

Entro temerosa a la casa del muchacho, avanzo lentamente para entrar al cuarto de este y verlo de espaldas en el ventanal.

—Ranma... — pronuncio.

—Me mentiste... estabas con él. — dijo volteándose a ver a la peli azul— me hiciste quedar como un tonto y me mentiste de nuevo Akane.

—No fue mi intención, tenía miedo — se excuso — porque más lo haría, ¿por qué te mentiría?

—No me importa a que le temas, yo también tengo mucho temor — admitió — temo no ser capaz de perdonarte. — vio como la chica guardaba silencio — ¿por qué mentiste?

—Porque él no te cae bien — respondió asustada — si hubiera sabido que estaba en el yate — se sintió petrificada ante la mirada del oji azul — no me mires así, lo siento.

Tomo aire, no sabía qué actitud tomar referente a eso.

—Vete... — pidió Ranma.

—¿qué? — pestaño dos veces debido a lo que dijo el chico.

—¡Akane vete! —ordeno — ¡quiero que te vayas ahora mismo!

—Ranma... — pronuncio sintiendo el enfado del muchacho preocupada.

Obedeció pero antes de irse miro al joven que nuevamente se encontraba de espaldas. Entonces en ese instante comprendió que cuando supiese la verdad todo se acabaría, el no era sería capaz de tolerar aquello.

Suspiro al dejar la casa del muchacho, recordó a la madre del muchacho que llegaba al otro día por la noche, sabía que esta contaría todo si no lo hacía ella.

* * *

Había estado desde que llego a casa acostada sobre su cama pensando en todo aquello que no la dejaba en paz, estaba apenada pero tenía que sobreponerse y prepararse para muchas cosas más. Estaba por conciliar el sueño cuando su celular sonó, se acerco hasta él y miro la pantalla. Era un mensaje.

—" _estoy frente a tu apartamento"_ — leyó en su mente.

Sonrió y se levanto de ahí tan rápido como le fue posible, se puso un abrigo y luego salió velozmente hasta llegar a fuera. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y corrió a sus brazos.

—Lo siento — dijo Akane arrepentida.

La abrazo con fuerza mientras esta se abrazaba a su cuello, amo poder sentir nuevamente aquel perfume embriagante de la muchacha. Se separo de ella con pesar y entonces la llevo hasta aquella plaza donde se habían besado por primera vez, se acercaron hasta una banca y se sentaron para hablar.

—creí que habíamos terminado — pronuncio Akane — nunca me hablaste así — lo vio afirmar con la cabeza — lo lamento... — se disculpo para abrazarlo.

Se acomodo en los cabellos de la muchacha antes de hablarle.

—Akane, no vuelvas a mentirme — pidió Ranma — ¿entiendes? —alejo a la joven para mirarla directo a los ojos — no vuelvas a hacerlo — aclaro — has hecho muchas cosas antes, y lo entendí, pero por favor no me mientas. — exigió—Puedes terminar esto, decirme que me vaya o también que no me amas, pero no mientas, porque me lastimas —hizo una pausa — Siempre te he amado, creo en nuestro amor, no vuelvas a mentirme de nuevo ¿está bien?

Se congelo ante las palabras del muchacho, mordió su labio inferior para contener los nervios y el temor que se apodero de ella al oír cada frase que salía de su boca. Estaba completamente perdida...

* * *

Llegaron a un restaurant elegante de la ciudad, ella se había preparado para decir todo. Pero en cuanto miraba aquellos ojos azul grisáceos del muchacho las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, miro la botella de vino que pidió Ranma para acompañar la carne que estaban almorzando y decidió pedir ayuda al alcohol.

Miro extrañado a la joven comenzar a beber debido a que era consciente de que esta no ingería alcohol.

—Estas tomando... — miro a Akane beber.

—me dieron ganas.

—Entonces, salud — dijo para hacer un brindis, no bebió debido a que manejaba pero igualmente brindo simbólicamente.

Pasaron un par de minutos en completo silencio, solo se limito a ver a la peli azul beber copas una tras otra, la miro preocupado debido a que no comía nada de lo que estaba en la mesa.

Torpemente sujeto la botella de vino para servirse más, pero noto que ya había bebido todo el contenido sola.

—Ay lo siento... se acabo — pronuncio apenada Akane.

—No te preocupes, además estás conmigo. — agrego para observar a la muchacha.

Miraba inquieta hacia cualquier lugar, en vez de darle ánimos el vino solo lograba que se sintiera aun más culpable por todo.

Pudo ver como la chica sostenía los cubiertos con comida torpemente y entonces sonrió.

—estas ebria — comento divertido ya que era primera vez que la veía así.

—sí — añadió — como dicen por ahí, ebria de felicidad...

—debes comer o no lo resistirás — dijo para luego reír al ver que la chica tomaba la comida con las manos resignada.

La vio marearse un poco, preocupado se levanto de la silla.

—Akane, te pediré un café — sugirió Ranma.

—No, quiero ir al sanitario — dijo levantándose torpemente de la silla.

Caminaba torpemente, asustado de que cayera la detuvo en el lugar.

—Alto, yo te llevare — dijo el oji azul tomándola del brazo.

Molesta se soltó del agarre y con voz poco entendible hablo. — claro que no, tu trae el café — pidió seductoramente para poner un beso en su mejilla — anda... — ordeno para dirigirse al baño.

Se quedo solo sentado en la mesa esperando el café cuando de pronto pudo ver que una peli verde familiar junto a un muchacho con bandana se acercaban hasta su mesa.

—Hola — saludaron ambos al oji azul.

—íbamos a comer y vimos tu automóvil — dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa.

—¿estás con Akane? — pregunto Ryoga sentándose.

—Sí, fue al baño ya regresa.

Miraba en dirección al sanitario preocupado debido a que la chica tardaba en llegar al lugar cuando la voz melodiosa de su amiga lo distrajo.

—El café de Akane ya se enfrió. — agrego Akari mirando la taza.

En ese instante la joven algo mareada aun llegaba hasta el lugar para sentarse.

—Oh — dijo sorprendida la peli azul — ¿como están?

—Creo que alguien bebió demasiado — comento la peli verde con su usual sarcasmo.

—Sí, pero está bien que beba si está conmigo — hablo Ranma sonriendo.

Observo atentamente a la peli azul beber su café con torpeza. Cuando un mesero se acerco hasta el lugar.

—Disculpe señor —le hablo a Ryoga — su auto está mal estacionado... quisiera darme las llaves por favor

—Yo me encargo — dijo cordial levantándose a resolver el problema.

—¿y por qué no él? — consulto Ranma.

—Porque odio que me muevan el asiento — agrego mirando a su amigo — me entiendes Ranma...

—Ve con él — sugirió Akane.

—¿Quieres que vaya? — pregunto el oji azul curioso.

—Sí — en cuanto respondió el joven siguió a su amigo para hacerle compañía. Dejando a ambas chicas en completa soledad en la mesa. Dio el último sorbo a su café y entonces miro seria a la peli verde. — no lo lastimes...

—¿qué me insinúas? — cuestiono Akari fingiendo demencia.

—Entiendes, a Ryoga — respondió la muchacha — deberías hacerte a la idea, Ranma nunca será tuyo, este yo o no lo esté —sonrió.

—Estás muy ebria — dijo fastidiada la peli verde.

— te arrepentirás si hieres a Ryoga. — advirtió la peli azul.

—Esto es suficiente — se paró de la silla enojada — te juro que pagaras por meterte en mis asuntos Akane, no lo olvides — amenazo antes de retirarse del lugar hecha una furia.

Pudo verla marcharse mientras tocaba su cien debido al incipiente dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando.

* * *

Se preparaba un café por la noche en su enorme cocina cuando un sonido del ventanal de esta los distrajo. Se asomo a mirar y sonrió al ver que se trataba de su mejor amigo, le abrió la puerta y entonces se sentaron en la isla de la cocina a conversar.

—Akane ¿estaba ebria y tú la cuidas? — bromeo Ryoga.

—¿quieres? — dijo Ranma ofreciéndole café.

—No gracias... — respondió.

—¿qué pasa? ¿qué tienes? — consulto mirando la cara de su amigo que veía completamente triste.

—nada, no tengo nada — mintió descaradamente el chico del colmillo.

—pero, no te ves muy bien amigo — observo al joven que cada vez tenía una cara peor—¿las chicas se pelearon?¿Akari te dijo algo?

—Akane estaba tan ebria que no pudo hablar... — bromeo Ryoga—tengo que decirte algo pero no puedes hacerme preguntas.

—Claro.

—Por años, he tenido pues, relaciones cortas... tú lo sabes. —contó mirando el mesón — cosas de una noche y luego ellas esperan que vendrá después —suspiro — pero ahora soy yo quien está esperando, por primera vez en mi vida quiero saber y preguntar a dónde va la relación —admitió preocupado —porque a veces no tengo idea en donde estoy parado.

—¿conociste a alguien? — pregunto de igual forma el azabache.

—Alguien, que me trata como esas mujeres de una sola noche... — aclaro mirando a su amigo con seriedad—sí, justo así.

—¿Es Akari? — pregunto , para verlo asentir con la cabeza— solo cuando la ves a ella puedo ver aquel brillo en tus ojos, sin importar lo que sea.

— he sufrido ocultando este sentimiento Ranma, ahora sufro por no tomarla de la mano —confeso a su amigo de la infancia— Ranma, sabias que Akari esta...

Interrumpió a su amigo. —Basta... no digas más, no sigas sufriendo... no deberías.

—¿no debería? — dijo incrédulo Ryoga.

—No.

—¿Creo que debería seguir intentándolo? — hablo mirando hacia arriba.

—Mírame amigo —llamo su atención— he estado buscando a Akane desde que nos conocimos, ahora está conmigo —conto frustrado—y aun así, sigo persiguiéndola— agrego— porque cuando la veo siento que sigue huyendo de algo, pero yo seguiré tras esa mujer que amo. — sonrió.

—Está bien Ranma. — dijo golpeando su mano sobre la mesa—no importa todo estará bien, quizás terminemos siendo solo nosotros dos, o quizás solo sea yo.

Se miraron para reír al unisonó y olvidar aquellos temas de conversación complicados en su vida.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en la mesa del restaurant esa mañana mientras bebía un café junto al amigo de su padre, en ese instante por primera vez lo vio acercarse hasta ella. Estaba nerviosa y trato de controlar sus nervios mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Hola papá — saludo Ranma.

—Hijo, buen día — saludo — mira ella es Shampoo — pronuncio haciéndole un gesto al muchacho —¿supongo que ya se han visto cierto?

—Buenos días — dijo la joven de cabellera purpura.

—igual para ti — agrego cordial el muchacho para sentarse con ellos.

—Shampoo es hija de un gran amigo mío, entrara a la misma universidad que tu — comento Genma.

—¿de verdad? — dijo sonriendo el muchacho — ¿en qué carrera?

—Administración — aclaro la chica de ojos carmesí — mi padre se dedica a eso, es dueño de un hotel.

—tal vez podrían ser buenos compañeros —sugirió el hombre del turbante.

—Hay algo que me quieras preguntar — consulto Ranma amablemente mientras miraba su reloj — alguna inquietud Shampoo.

—me parece que ya tienes que irte — agrego viendo al muchacho ver la hora constantemente.

—De hecho sí — respondió el oji azul.

—Ranma ¿a dónde te diriges? — pregunto curiosa la muchacha — no traje mi auto y será muy difícil conseguir un taxi, ¿me podrías llevar?

—Claro, será un placer— resolvió Ranma— ¿dónde vas?

—voy a Nerima, a los edificios. — respondió Shampoo.

—Vamos voy para allá — agrego feliz debido a que no tardaría.

Tardaron aproximadamente quince minutos en llegar al lugar, la chica le indico el camino y cuando llegaron noto que la muchacha vivía exactamente en el mismo lugar que su novia.

—aquí vive mi novia — comento — ¿conoces a Akane?— pregunto Ranma.

—Sí, la conozco. — respondió Shampoo — oye ¿podrías entrar un segundo? papá olvido darle algo a tu padre y yo lo olvide en el apartamento.

Bajaron del auto y entonces entraron a la enorme residencia, mientras seguía a la chica no noto al lugar que se estaban dirigiendo, de pronto la joven de amplia cabellera purpura se detuvo y entonces la vio frente a la puerta del departamento 204. Miro extrañado a la chica debido a que según él, Akane vivía allí.

—Espera un segundo... —dijo llamando la atención de Shampoo — ¿Akane no vive aquí? — pregunto.

—No, ella vive abajo. — aclaro sin entender.

—Vaya... — pronuncio Ranma algo confuso — creo que me confundí.

—Anda pasa... —hablo Shampoo abriendo la puerta del lugar.

Pasaron cerrando la puerta tras de sí, en ese minuto Shampoo comenzó a llamar por el citófono a Kasumi sin tener respuesta. De pronto el timbre sonó y la joven de un salto se dirigió a abrir la puerta cuando se encontró con una muchacha de cabellos azulados con un gran basurero.

—¿tienen basura? — pregunto Akane.

Escucho la voz de quien creía que era, pestaño dos veces y entonces se asomo por la puerta.

—Sí tenemos — respondió Shampoo, para luego ver la expresión del muchacho de la trenza. —Espera.

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió más aun y pudo ver con claridad a Ranma, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar al ver que él se encontraba en ese lugar. Sus lagrimas amenazaban por salir en ese instante pero se contuvo.

Trago en seco comenzando a atar los cabos sueltos en su mente.

—Akane... — pronuncio sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Una ira inimaginable comenzó a inundar todo su ser. Paso velozmente por el lado de la joven y salió del lugar tan rápido como le era posible.

En cuanto lo vio marcharse lo siguió desesperadamente hasta la salida.

—Ranma espera —pidió Akane — ¡quiero explicártelo todo! ¡Ranma escúchame! — dijo para ver a la cara al muchacho.

—¡¿qué debo escuchar Akane?! — grito —¿Te volviste loca o qué? Tu casa no es tu casa, tu hermana no es la que dijiste... —hablo enojado acercándose a su auto—aléjate — ordeno con desprecio.

—Ranma escucha...

—¿y qué es lo que dirás? —Pregunto viendo a la chica guardar completo silencio — ¡ni siquiera puedes hablar! — dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto para marcharse.

—Quería contártelo... — murmuro por lo bajo viendo el vehículo del muchacho salir del lugar.

Lentamente se aproximo hasta la jardinera del edificio y entonces se sentó en el lugar a llorar, necesitaba respirar y tomar aire.

Pudo ver a su hermana cuando llegaba a casa, se acerco hasta ella y pudo ver su rostro pálido con marcas de haber estado llorando antes. La llamo pero parecía no reaccionar, preocupada se sentó a su lado y entonces le pregunto.

—Akane, ¿qué sucede? — pregunto preocupada Kasumi.

—El me vio — pronuncio bajo — me vio cuando fui a recoger la basura... — soltó para comenzar a llorar nuevamente en los brazos de su hermana.

Abrazo a su hermana menor con fuerza, mientras escuchaba el sufrimiento de la muchacha. Guardo silencio y cerro sus ojos, como deseaba que las cosas no fueran así para ella. Se lamento por no haber hecho algo antes, pero ya todo era demasiado tarde.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _hola ~ !_

 _Primero les agradezco los saludos de año nuevo, y segundo... "malas noticias" no es seguro pero, despues del capitulo que viene no sé si podre actualizar dos días a la semana, debido a que tuve problemas personales :c , espero poder avanzar algo de aquí al Sabado y traerle mejores noticias porque no es algo fijo, es temporal ~~_  
 _Les respondo los reviews rápidito~_

 _SaeKodachi47: amiga gracias sí, quisiera releer muchas veces pero el tiempo me falla me alegro que ya estes mejor, un abrazote. Saludos!_

 _Frankie Marin San: Hola amigo, gracias por escribir como siempre, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Saludos!_

 _Haruri Saotome: Hola amiga, después de este capitulo se desatara una locura~ ;D espero que disfrutes el cap, un abrazo y saludos!_

 _esmeralda saotom: La historia esta vez dará un giro, espero disfrutes el capitulo. Me alegro que te gustara el cap anterior, un abrazote y saludos!_

 _Muchas gracias por leer el fic, un abrazote para todos~_


	15. Venganza

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 15: "Venganza"  
**

* * *

Había estado manejando todo el día sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad hasta llegar ahí, los recuerdos en su mente se amontonaban uno tras otro, sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Desabrocho algunos botones de su camisa para ver si aquel ardor se detenía, pero aun así no lo lograba, quería llorar por la impotencia, había sido un completo idiota, lo había dado todo por una mujer que lo había engañado siempre.

Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos dentro de su auto, cuando una especie de luz blanca lo distrajo. Miro hacia el frente y entonces vio a un sujeto fotografiarlo, respiro profundo y abrió la puerta del vehículo para bajar de este.

El chico aun seguía fotografiando al joven que se acercaba lentamente hasta él.

Camino hasta donde estaba el fotógrafo, estuvo frente a frente con él, apretó su puño con fuerza y en un acto de completa furia le dio un sonoro golpe que mando al chico directo al suelo.

Se levanto del suelo con ayuda de un compañero que se encontraba cerca.

—Pagaras por esto — le gritaron.

Los vio irse, sin entender aun su furiosa reacción.

* * *

Estaba disfrutando tranquilo de su cena el hombre del turbante cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, contesto la llamada.

—Hola Happosai ¿qué sucede? — pregunto.

—Tu hijo golpeo a uno de nuestros trabajadores... — conto molesto.

—¿qué? — grito sin creer lo que oía.

Se encontraba en la orilla del faro caminando mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido cuando su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos, saco el teléfono de su bolsillo pesadamente y leyó el nombre de quien lo llamaba.

— _"papá"_ — leyó en su mente.

Sabía porque lo estaba llamando de antemano, sin darle mayor importancia tomo el teléfono y lo lanzo al mar viendo como se hundía sin tener expresión alguna. Para continuar pensando en sus problemas con tranquilidad, porque en ese momento solo quería estar solo.

* * *

Ryoga y Akari esperaban junto al padre de Ranma en la sala de su casa preocupados, el chico no se había comunicado con nadie desde el día anterior pese a que lo habían llamado todos. No sabían que sucedía, hasta que de pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió y los tres en la sala miraron al chico con cara de pocos de amigos llegar a casa.

—¿estás bien Ranma? — pregunto Akari acercándose al muchacho.

—¿¡dónde estabas hijo!? — reclamo Genma enfadado.

Pudo entender aquella mirada de su amigo, algo grave le había sucedido estaba seguro.

—¿qué está haciendo? — recrimino al padre del oji azul.

—Te volviste loco ¡eh! — siguió reclamando el padre del oji azul — ¡contesta!¿¡que te pasa!?

Miro de medio lado a su padre con frialdad, controlándose para no querer golpearlo como al muchacho del día anterior.

—nada — respondió para comenzar a subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Siguió al muchacho hasta su puerta para discutir con él.

Cuando vio al padre de Ranma subir las escaleras iba a seguirlo, pero Ryoga lo detuvo.

—No te metas Akari. — dijo serio Ryoga.

Acepto a regañadientes quedándose en la sala junto al chico del colmillo.

* * *

Acariciaba los cabellos de la chica de cabellos azulados, mientras esta se encontraba acostada inmóvil en su cama. Era como si la muchacha estuviese muerta en vida, preocupada trato de consolarla.

—Cuando vine para acá, pensé qué te animarías — hablo Satsuki — pero mírate ni siquiera estas llorando, deberías estar llorando para poderte animar. — miro preocupada a su prima — por favor no estés así, Akane cariño, Kasumi está preocupada — pidió mientras le hacía cariño a la peli azul— por favor dime como podemos ayudarte.

—el cree que lo sabe todo... pero no es así. — pronuncio despacio Akane— superaremos esto Satsuki, sé que lo haremos, Créeme.

* * *

Se miraba en el espejo sin comprender aun todo lo que sucedía, tomo el control del televisor mientras caminaba en círculos por su cuarto recordando todos los momentos que compartió con aquella mujer de cabellos azulados.

Miro su propio reflejo en un enorme cristal aderido a la pared y entonces furioso tiro el control para quebrar el espejo.

—¡Idiota! — se dijo a sí mismo.

Salió corriendo del lugar para tomar su auto mientras era seguido por Ryoga.

—Ranma ¿qué pasa? ¿te volviste loco? — pregunto sin entender lo que sucedía con Ranma.

No respondió y opto solamente por darle marche a su vehículo y salir de su hogar.

Miraba su reflejo en el espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello recién lavado, lo peinaba una y otra vez pensando en que se había relajado un poco. haciéndose a la idea de que el muchacho de la trenza vendría por ella nuevamente.

—El baño me hizo bien Satsuki — comento Akane — ¿debería de cortarme el cabello?

Kasumi y Satsuki miraban preocupadas a la muchacha.

—Akane... —pronuncio Kasumi.

—Estaré bien Kasumi... —hablo — estaré mejor cuando llegue Ranma, el vendrá lo sé.

Miro preocupada a su prima de la misma edad de su hermana menor y entonces le hablo al oido.

—Satsuki iré de compras con tu madre — informo la castaña preocupada — cuídala, si Mousse pregunta dile que está enferma, que nadie entre.

—Sí — afirmo la muchacha de cabello color vino.

—Debo irme chicas... — anuncio Kasumi saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

El chico del colmillo estaba demasiado preocupado para quedarse de brazos cruzados, llego hasta aquella residencia en donde vivía Akane para buscar respuestas a la extraña actitud de su amigo de la infancia. Miro el lugar para estar seguro que se tratase de ese, cuando de repente un muchacho salto sobre el enojado.

—¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —pronuncio Mousse que usando sus gafas lo reconoció de inmediato como el chico de la revista.

—Me estas confundiendo — agrego Relajado.

—¡voy a matarte! — amenazo el miope, golpeando al chico del colmillo dejándolo sentado sobre el asiento de su auto convertible.

Se levanto enfadado y le devolvió el golpe tirándolo al suelo.

—¡idiota, no me vuelvas a tocar! — grito desafiante Ryoga.

—¿sabes quién soy? — pregunto molesto — ¡soy el primo de la chica que humillaron en esas revistas! ¡soy primo de Akane!

En ese instante comprendió el enojo del muchacho y lamento haberlo golpeado.

Pudo ver como ambos jóvenes peleaban fuera de la casa y entonces decidió interceder.

—Mousse basta — dijo Satsuki poniéndose en medio de ambos. —no peleen.

—No te metas Satsuki — reclamo el cegatón.

—¡basta! — se escucho una voz que llamo la atención de todos.

La peli azul se acerco hasta Ryoga que la observaba atentamente.

—Ryoga, sígueme — hablo mientras entraba al edificio.

Enseguida obedeció a la muchacha en silencio, camino tras ella preguntándose que era lo que sucedía con ella, se veía muy mal. Llegaron hasta el sótano y abrió la puerta del apartamento para dejarle pasar, seguido por Satsuki.

—siéntate — pidió la chica de cabellos color vino al ver que Akane se sentaba en el sofá en completo silencio.

Observaba el lugar atentamente, era un lugar bastante humilde y se sintió hasta mal por aquella chica que consideraba su amiga.

—Akane... — hablo Ryoga — Ranma y tu... ¿por culpa de esto? — pregunto.

—así es — respondió Akane — todo es culpa de esto — dijo para comenzar a llorar.

Al verla llorar miro al chico — por favor vete, no ves lo mal que esta... — pidió Satsuki.

Comprendió que lo que decía la chica de cabello color vino era lo mejor que podía hacer, salió lentamente del lugar sintiendo una profunda impotencia por sus dos amigos, no había nada que pudiese hacer por ellos.

* * *

Llego a casa de su ex-marido, le abrieron la puerta y en cuanto paso pudo ver a su hijo mayor bajar las escaleras. Sonrió al verle y lo abrazo para saludarlo.

—Hijo, te extrañe... — dijo Nodoka Sonriendo — vine a verte en cuanto pude, ¿como estas? — pregunto viendo como guardaba silencio, su cara estaba llena de molestia y frialdad que nunca antes había visto, trago en seco y pensó en cual debía ser el motivo — ¿ya te enteraste? —dijo viéndolo levantar la mirada hacia ella — Ranma no vale la pena, Ella no vale la pena — pronuncio.

Miro a su madre completamente molesto, ella sabía todo y también lo había hecho ver como un imbécil.

—¡lo sabías! — grito enfadado —¡sabias todas esas mentiras ¿ verdad?! ¡por eso querías alejarme de ella!

—Lo siento Ranma, de verdad que sí — se disculpo la mujer.

—¡madre no me dijiste nada! — recrimino Ranma.

—No podía, yo no sabía qué hacer... — explico — quería que lo supieras por ella.

—¡no me lo dijiste madre! — grito con histeria — ¡vete de aquí! — viendo que su madre no se iba decidió hacerlo él.

—Espera, escúchame Ranma — pidió Nodoka.

—¡es la frase favorita del día "escúchame Ranma"! — dijo dando un sonoro portazo antes de salir de su casa.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas debido a lo ocurrido con su hijo, quiso seguirlo pero no alcanzo a hacerlo.

Llego hasta la casa del único que creía que le podía dar espacio en aquel momento de tristeza, golpeo la puerta y entonces Ryoga le abrió. Paso en completo silencio para sentarse a beber en su sala sin que le hiciera un pregunta.

No quiso preguntar nada a su amigo, sabía que llegaría el momento en que le contaría todo y ese no era el día.

* * *

Pasaron dos días ya desde que Ranma sabía toda la verdad, no lograba reencontrarse a sí misma cuando lo vio pasar por su lado y subir al departamento de Shampoo simplemente no lo noto, no supo como sus pasos la llevaron hasta el bote de Shinnosuke, hizo las labores del día en completo silencio.

Miro el mar mientras sacaba el agua para limpiar la proa, se veía tan tranquilo el mar, observo el agua detenidamente y entonces creyó escuchar la voz del muchacho viniendo desde ahí.

— _"te encontré, aprendí más cosas de ti... de las que sabía de mi, tu eres lo único que no es oscuridad, siempre estarás conmigo. Tu luz en medio de la oscuridad"_ — escucho venir desde el fondo.

Cerró los ojos y solo se dejo caer sintiendo el agua sobre su cuerpo sumergiéndose en el fondo del mar.

Subía las escaleras cuando noto que la chica no estaba, la busco por el alrededor y entonces noto que el agua se movía extraño en una zona. Observo detenidamente y asustado penso en lo peor.

—¡Akane ! — grito para saltar al agua desesperado y sacar a la chica inconsciente del mar.

Luego de unos minutos de dejar a la chica a solas en su cuarto en el yate, decidió ir a hablar con ella.

Se encontraba cubierta con una manta en un rincón con la vista perdida en un punto del lugar.

—¿por qué hiciste eso Akane? — pregunto molesto el castaño sentándose en la cama.

—No lo sé.

—Yo te vi, simplemente te dejaste ir — hablo Shinnosuke— así, nada más... ni siquiera luchaste por liberarte. —miro a la joven — ¡querías morirte Akane!

—No, el sabe quién soy yo — aclaro la peli azul.

—no, el sabe quién no eres —dijo el castaño preocupado — debes mostrarle a la verdadera Akane, ahora.

* * *

Había estado con Shampoo escuchando su versión de los hechos, como se suponía que Akane se quería quedar con todo lo que le pertenecía, que técnicamente había usurpado su vida por completo. Escucho cada una de las palabras de la chica de cabellos purpura, ella le aclaro que Akane lo conocía de las revistas y solo era una oportunista que lo quería por su dinero.

Luego de terminar de oír se marcho del lugar, antes de subir a su auto miro el edificio notando un cartel que llamo su atención. Había uno de los departamentos en venta, sabía lo que quería hacer y lo lograría costará lo que le costará. Ella conocería quien era Ranma Saotome y la haría pagar por cada una de sus mentiras.

* * *

Entro a su cuarto para traer la ropa seca de la muchacha, pudo observarla un rato tranquilamente mientras ella dormía. Sus pestañas eran largas y su cabello era hermoso, se sintió apenado por la chica debido a lo que había querido hacer con su vida.

Suspiro y luego la despertó.

—Akane — hablo Shinnosuke.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, miro al hombre y recordó todo.

—Lo siento... — se disculpo — no sé ni porque vine hasta aquí.

—olvídalo, ¿estás bien? — pregunto para verla asentir con la cabeza — ahora vístete —ordeno entregándole su ropa — te llevaré a casa.

En cuanto se marcho el hombre comenzó a vestirse, paso al baño y lavo su cara. Se mantuvo en completo silencio el resto del tiempo que paso con el castaño.

Pasaron unos minutos de que subieron a la motocicleta y llegaron al lugar.

Justamente en ese instante Shampoo y Hinako salían de la residencia pudiendo observar a ambos.

—Así de rápido olvido a Ranma, oportunista — dijo la chica de cabello purpura subiendo al auto.

Preocupada Hinako solo guardo silencio para subir al auto y marcharse.

* * *

Ryoga estuvo esperando fuera de la residencia durante media hora hasta que vio a alguien que le pareció familiar, sabía que ella estaba preocupada también por la muchacha de cabellos azulados y no perdía nada con acercarse a ella para lograr saber algo de Akane. Se acerco velozmente hasta la muchacha de cabellos color vino.

—Hola — saludo — no quiero metete en problemas.

—no — hablo calmando al joven —descuida.

—Soy Ryoga — se presento.

—Satsuki — dijo cordialmente la muchacha.

—Hola Satsuki ¿eres algo de Akane? — pregunto el chico perdido.

—Su prima — aclaro.

—¿cómo está Akane? — cuestiono preocupado el muchacho.

—tan bien como puede estar... — agrego apenada por su prima.

—Satsuki, puedes dejarle un mensaje de mi parte —Hablo Ryoga — de hecho serían dos, el primero es que es mi amiga, ha estado a mi lado en los periodos más difíciles. Y si ella quiere que la acompañe lo haré.

—¿y el segundo? — pregunto Satsuki.

—El segundo, no sé si haga alguna diferencia, pero creo que debo decirlo —Suspiro — Ranma duerme en mi casa, también dile que Ranma ha estado actuando muy extraño, eso por favor.

—Bueno debo irme tengo que comprar... — informo retirándose rápidamente del lugar siendo observada por la atenta mirada de Ryoga.

* * *

Fue hasta la casa de Ryoga apenas amaneció, se encontraba hacían dos horas esperando fuera de la puerta de aquella casa. Con la ilusión de poder ver al chico de la trenza, acomodo sus cabellos azulados a un lado de su oreja. Cuando entonces se paro del lugar para observar a quien buscaba llegar al lugar.

Entro por la reja cabizbajo sin notar la presencia de aquella mujer.

—Ranma ¡tienes que escucharme! — pidió Akane viendo al chico levantar la mirada hacia ella.

—¿quién eres? — dijo avanzando por el lado de la chica para llegar hasta la puerta.

—Ranma...

—¡¿Quién eres?! — grito furioso —¡ y toda ese gente, la mujer que pensé que era tu hermana! ¡el capitán! ¿¡quién eres Akane!?

Despertó de golpe al sentir los gritos de su amigo afuera y corrió teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Nunca la había tratado de esa forma, se veía tan molesto que lo desconoció.

—Ranma yo... — pronuncio levemente Akane.

—¡quién eres Akane! — dijo empujando a la muchacha contra la puerta—¡lo hiciste por dinero! ¡por esta vida! — Exploto en ira queriendo herir con sus palabras a la chica—¡para salir de la pobreza Akane! ¡dime!

—Perdonaré todo lo que has dicho — hablo controlando sus ganas de pelear con él.

—¡pero yo no Akane! ¡nunca olvidare lo que me hiciste! — grito cada vez más molesto.

Abrió la puerta y la mirada llena de odio de su amigo lo espanto, se puso entre medio de ambos jóvenes para calmar al oji azul.

—Ranma ¡cálmate! ¡Qué haces!— pidió Ryoga.

—¡no voy a olvidar las mentiras! — amenazo queriendo atemorizar a la muchacha — ¡no voy a olvidar nada! — vio a su amigo — no te metas — nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia la peli azul —¡no voy nunca lo que me hiciste! ¡cómo pudiste! ¡nunca lo olvidaré!

—Akane por favor vete... — exigió el chico del colmillo.

—¡no te perdonaré! — aclaro Ranma con odio en sus palabras.

—sí — respondió Akane cabizbaja para retirarse del lugar.

—¡nunca te voy a perdonar! ¡nunca oíste! — grito Ranma mirando a la joven desde la puerta.

Entraron a la casa luego de que Akane se fue y entonces espero unos minutos sentado al lado del oji azul antes de romper el silencio.

—Ranma...

—Silencio — hablo molesto — no te atrevas a interferir — amenazo.

—Ya lo sé todo — contó Ryoga — vi a Akane, su casa... la real. — hizo una pausa— entre ahí y la vi.

—Eso no importa — pronuncio Ranma más calmado — ni quiénes son sus padres, ella pudo decirme de quien era hija, aun así la hubiera amado pero me mintió —hablo enfadándose — ¡me puso una trampa! —grito —¡te lo dijo, como me engaño! —miro a su amigo —¡te dijo todo lo que planeaba obtener de mi! — golpeo la mesa para levantarse de esta.

—Ranma — dijo deteniendo a su amigo que comenzaba a huir.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —respondió furioso nuevamente —¡Anda habla!¡Dime qué hacer! — grito a su amigo — ¡dime que no puedo hacer esto Ryoga! ¡anda Dímelo!

—No Ranma — aclaro mirando a la cara de Ranma — no puedes de este modo. — vio el dolor en el rostro del oji azul— no eres así, no puedes lidiar con las cosas así. Sabes que no.

—así es como lo voy hacer — informo—lo haré sin ser yo mismo.

Escucho eso preocupado viéndolo salir de su casa, no sabía qué era lo que haría producto de esa nueva actitud que estaba tomando el muchacho.

* * *

Se encontraba limpiando el apartamento del nuevo propietario luego de que su padre se lo ordenara, todas las cosas del lugar estaban nuevas y eran de un gusto moderno. Apoyo su cabeza contra el muro luego de terminar de ordenar las cosas, dio un lánguido suspiro y entonces sintió la puerta abrirse. Volteo para ver al nuevo propietario y quiso que la tierra la tragase en ese instante al encontrarse con una profunda mirada azulada nublada por el odio y la ira.

—¿puedes irte? — pidió Ranma.

—estás aquí... — hablo Akane.

—¡Vete! — ordeno.

La puerta comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, golpearon sin parar hasta que el oji azul abrió la puerta encontrándose con una mujer de contextura delgada, ojos color avellana y un largo cabello castaño atado hacia un lado. Vio sus ropas detenidamente llevaba un delantal rosado bastante gastado y usaba un vestido celeste.

Miro a la chica de cabellos azulados preocupada y entonces la tomo del brazo para llevársela de ahí. No quería que ese hombre dañara más a su hermana, ni que humillara aun más.

Siguió a su hermana y entonces escucho la puerta tras de sí cerrarse, bajo rápidamente hasta el apartamento de servicio para entrar y refugiarse en su cuarto.

Luego de unos minutos de estar en completo silencio, pudo ver como su prima entraba a la habitación. Estuvieron un par de minutos hablando en cuanto entro.

—Entonces él se acaba de mudar... —hablo feliz Satsuki—el vino por ti, tenías razón ¿no es así?

—No es así, el vino a acabar conmigo. — sonrió amargamente.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿el no va a matarte no es así? — pregunto preocupada.

—Quiere hacerme daño, así como yo lo he lastimado — dijo seria mirando la nada.

Supo en cuanto vio la mirada de Ranma furiosa, que quería vengarse de ella. Y estaba en su derecho pensó tristemente.

* * *

Era de noche y ella se encontraba fuera de la puerta del departamento del oji azul. No quería tener que verlo en ese minuto, toco el timbre mientras cargaba el bote de basura a su lado. Toco el timbre y entonces salió Ranma con una bolsa de basura.

—Sabía que vendrías — hablo fríamente para pasarle una bolsa de basura— toma — cerró la puerta.

Estaba consciente de que él estaba ahí para eso, así que lo dejo disfrutar de aquello. Si quería hacerle daño entonces lo aceptaría.

Llego hasta el departamento de servicio nuevamente cuando termino de sacar la basura, en cuanto entro se topo con la mirada de su hermana mayor preocupada.

—Hermana, no sacaras más la basura — hablo Kasumi.

—Si el sé siente mejor con esto, que así sea Kasumi — sonrió amargamente.

—Pero, Akane... — pronuncio preocupada la castaña.

—Kasumi, solo preocúpate de estar bien y que todo salga bien con el doctor — dijo sonriendo a su hermana antes de marcharse a su cuarto.

Como podría casarse con el doctor Tofú si tenía que dejar a su hermana sola a merced de ese hombre, y ya faltaban pocos días para que se marchara de ese lugar.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Ranma se encontraba "desaparecido", pero logro encontrarlo luego de hablar con la prima de Akane, toco el timbre de la casa del chico de la trenza. Al ver que no le abría comenzó a hablar.

—¡Ranma! ¡abre! — ordeno Ryoga — ya sé que estas aquí, abre antes de que tire tu linda puerta.

golpeo nuevamente la puerta y entonces esta se abrió.

—¿qué quieres? — pronuncio luego de abrir.

—Solo quiero conocer tu casa — dijo entrando patudamente al lugar — felicidades... —comento sarcástico.

—Ryoga vete. — pidió el oji azul.

Dio un falsa carcajada antes de hablar— ¿Ryoga vete? ¿Ryoga Quién? — cuestiono molesto—¿quién soy? ¡eh! Acaso no soy tu amigo ¿qué es esto? — pregunto el chico de la bandana.

—No necesito esto — aclaro Ranma.

—No lo necesitas — afirmo con la cabeza luego de oírle— Claro no me necesitas, entonces ¿que necesitas? —rió— pareciera que estas en una película de drama ¡dime Ranma! Cuando comenzaras a interpretar tu papel de la víctima, un papel así te quedaría de maravilla Ranma. Estoy seguro que podrías ganar un premio sin duda.

—No me molestes — dijo enfadándose.

—¿que no te moleste? — consulto con sarcasmo — Mira Ranma, si esto te hace sentir bien. ¡Adelante! Si quieres seguir torturándola y torturándote a ti mismo pues bien, continua haciéndolo — miro a su amigo que comenzaba a exaltarse.

—¡Mira nada más! — vocifero Ranma —me metí en una pelea, por su supuesta hermana. ¡cuando fui a preguntar el sujeto sabía todo! ¡y cuando fui a su apartamento su hermana falsa sabía todo! ¡y la real también! ¡y mi madre también lo sabía Ryoga!

—¿y por eso la torturas? — pregunto levantando una de sus cejas. — Ranma, mira Genma está molesto contigo. Tu madre está enferma, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerle esto.

—por favor no le digas que estoy aquí, no le digas — aclaro.

Decidió dejar de perder su tiempo con aquel idiota de Ranma así que prefirió marcharse del lugar, dejando solo al oji azul.

Estuvo un minuto solo cuando la puerta nuevamente comenzó a sonar, se levanto pesadamente del sofá y abrió la puerta de golpe sin ver.

—Ryoga — alcanzo a pronunciar para ver la mirada de una decidida mujer de cabellos azulados.

—No le dije, te lo aseguro — informo Akane — estaba muy preocupado por ti y... — no alcanzo a terminar cuando el chico cerró la puerta en su cara.

* * *

Se preparaba para salir a trotar de noche cuando sintió a alguien tirarle de su buzo con furia, miro al sujeto y entonces noto que era el baboso que estrello su auto.

—¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?! — amenazo Mousse.

—Mousse hijo, cálmate — hablo Soun tratando de calmar al muchacho.

—¿vienes a cobrarnos? ¡eh! — pregunto molesto.

Apunto con su cara el edificio y respondió. — aquí vivo imbécil — pronuncio apretando los dientes para no golpearlo.

—¿de qué hablas? ¿cómo que vives aquí? — grito sin entender el cegatón.

—como lo oíste, ahora apártate. — ordeno Ranma perdiendo la paciencia.

—Eres un desgraciado. — dijo amenazándolo con un puño.

—Déjame en paz o lo lamentaras — hablo levantándolo del suelo por la camisa con una mano y con la otra apunto de golpearle.

La puerta de la residencia se abrió y entonces Akane salió a ver qué sucedía.

—Padre ¿qué sucede? — pregunto.

—Tío que no se meta Akane — agrego Mousse.

En cuanto la vio soltó al muchacho y entonces se marcho, nuevamente algo más calzaba en la historia. Recordó aquella vez que la chica se enfado con él porque golpearon al sujeto y le culpo. Todo nuevamente tenía sentido, eran familia.

* * *

temprano por la mañana cuando salió de la residencia, vio a su padre recogiendo las hojas de los arboles debido al inicio del otoño.

—Papá, iré a comprar un libro. — aviso Akane.

—Ve hija, te acompañaría pero hay mucho trabajo por hacer — hablo Soun— ¿hija iras donde siempre compras?

—sí padre no me tardare— respondió viendo que Ranma salía de la residencia.

—Bien, ve con cuidado. — sonrió el hombre.

—está bien padre... — agrego Akane.

En cuanto vio su cara nuevamente se molesto, se acerco hasta el hombre y estiro las llaves de su auto hasta él.

—Tome, lávelo — ordeno Ranma siendo observado por Akane.

—Sabe, aquí no hacemos eso — aclaro Soun.

—¿por qué no? —consulto — donde vivía antes el conserje lo hacía.

Miro al chico con pesadez y luego respondió.

—Aquí no hay espacio — dijo el padre de la muchacha.

—Bueno llévelo donde pueda lavarlo. — hablo Ranma.

Lo odio por hacer eso con su padre, como se atrevía a humillarle de esa manera.

—Yo lo lavaré — agrego Akane mirando desafiante a Ranma.

—Espera... — pronuncio Soun provocando el disgusto del muchacho.

hurgo en su bolsillo para sacar dinero de este y entonces puso el dinero junto a las llaves.

—¿Quien lo hará? — pregunto ofuscado ofreciendo el dinero y las llaves.

Tomo las llaves enfadado el hombre de cabello largo—Yo lo haré— respondió ante la ofensa del joven, pudo ver a Akane comenzar a perder la paciencia y entonces le ordeno — Akane vete anda a hacer tus cosas.

Se marcho tratando de olvidar el asunto lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Akane se encontraba en el Yate de Shinnosuke contándole lo sucedido, después de algunos días sin hablar con él. Le gustaba poder hablar con aquel castaño, no sabía si era por su experiencia o por sus vivencias pero él siempre sabía exactamente que decir para hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

—Así que regreso a vengarse — comento el hombre olvidadizo.

—ya lo hizo — aclaro Akane — y no solo conmigo... también lo está haciendo con toda la gente que amo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — interrogo a la joven.

—me siento igual que él, como si viera un extraño que conozco bien —contó la peli azul— ya he vivido esto, es como la vida que soñé... Ahora Ranma esta tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? — cuestiono Shinnosuke.

—Luchare, peleare con todo... — afirmo segura de sus palabras.

—Te va a lastimar Akane— advirtió el castaño preocupado.

—Yo lo hice— pronuncio amargamente— lo dañe, desde que lo conocí. Ahora es mi turno, no me rendiré...

—¿Eres la misma que saque del mar? — pregunto mirándola sorprendido— ¿quién no hizo el intento por no ahogarse? ¿la que toco fondo?

—Ya hablamos de esto, me hundí... —Hablo Akane mirándolo a los ojos—no tengo más opción que subir, de ahora en adelante no te aseguro que no lloraré más, o que no caeré, porque me conozco y aunque tengo miedo, sé que si caigo lograré levantarme —concluyo — ya tengo que irme, gracias por escucharme. — pronuncio para retirarse del lugar.

—Ya estas creciendo... — murmuro bajo el hombre para ver marcharse a la joven.

* * *

Molesto hablaba con aquel gordo contador que su padre había contratado, no le interesaba ir con rodeos en ese minuto, lo único que buscaba en ese lugar era hacerse cargo de la deuda.

—Señor Ranma, esta cuenta apenas se pago este mes — informo el contador.

—¿cómo que apenas? — expreso con tono severo entregándole los papeles — no somos banco, no hay plazos — aclaro.

—Esta deuda es de la cuenta personal de su padre, no hay nada que pueda hacer — agrego el hombre asustado.

—Tienes tres días, busca un abogado y ve como lo solucionas — hablo tajante — ahora yo me encargare de esto.

El contador se limito a observar al muchacho salir del sitió.

* * *

Era de noche y se encontraba camino a la residencia mientras discutía con Mousse, aquel bribón le había quitado su anillo para dárselo a una muchacha del barrió en la cual estaba interesado y ella solo quería entregárselo a Ranma.

—Eres un maldito ladrón — grito empujando al cegatón.

—Cálmate Akane — amenazo el chico enfadado.

—¡quiero el anillo de vuelta!

—Sí ya basta te lo regresaré.

A lo lejos desde su auto pudo ver a la peli azul pelearse con un muchacho que al parecer intentaba golpearle. Preocupado abrió la vuelta del vehículo y corrió hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha.

—¡Cálmate! — amenazo Ranma empuñando su mano contra el muchacho de anteojos.

—¡Qué te pasa! ¡es mi prima no te metas! — advirtió el joven.

Rió al ver a ambos chicos.

—pelea de hermanos... — comento el oji azul para retirase hasta su auto en donde un hermosa mujer lo esperaba de copiloto.

Vio a la mujer y quiso llorar de la impotencia de no poder absolutamente nada para evitarlo, solo se quedo ahí inmóvil viéndolo entrar a la residencia junto a la mujer.

—vamos entremos Akane — dijo tomando del brazo a la chica que de inmediato lo empujo.

—no me toques imbécil — reclamo la peli azul.

* * *

Salió por la mañana del departamento de servicio a dejar los periódicos de los inquilinos cuando vio a la acompañante del muchacho bajar las escaleras.

Corrió hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento del chico y entonces molesta comenzó a golpear la puerta. Vio al chico salir enfadado e inmediatamente salió a encararla.

—¿¡quién es esa Ranma!? — exigió molesta la peli azul — esto quieres para nosotros.

—¿qué? — pronuncio sin entender el muchacho.

—¡te mentí y ahora tu también lo haces! — recrimino sentida la joven —no fuiste tú el que dijo que amaría todas mis caras. ¡solo tengo esta! — dijo con especial énfasis en las últimas tres palabras.

Se acerco hasta la altura del rostro de la muchacha para intimidarla — ¡te diré algo! — hablo roncamente tomando su brazo. — escucha, ya no soy el que prometió eso. — en ese instante Akane se soltó de su agarre y entro molesto a su departamento cerrando con un sonoro portazo.

* * *

Cerraba la puerta cuidadosamente tras de sí, mientras observaba de medio lado al muchacho de la trenza que se encontraba mirando un punto fijo de la sala. Seductoramente se acerco hasta el mientras se aproximaba a entregarle una pequeña caja como presente bienvenida al edificio.

—No sabía que regalarte debido a que aun estas decorando — hablo la voluptuosa mujer de cabellera purpura.

Se limito a mirar indiferente a la muchacha mientras observaba desvanecerse la sonrisa de su rostro, para cambiar a una de nerviosismo.

—bueno, yo lo abriré por ti — agrego mientras abría la caja que dentro tenía un pequeño llavero de plata fina con diseño importado.

Miro el objeto con pocas ganas, pero lo recibió para que la joven dejase de fastidiarle.

—Gracias — soltó apenas el oji azul.

Tomo el llavero y entonces lo ubico sobre la mesa a un lado sin cambiar en ningún momento su fría expresión.

Estaba desganado y deprimido por todo lo que sucedía, que no sé dio cuenta en que ya era de noche mientras bebía junto a la mujer de cabellos purpuras que le contaba cosas referente a su vida. Al menos se había enterado en ese minuto que su madrastra no se llevaba bien con ella y que su abuela no confiaba en está tampoco.

—Ranma, sabes... — logro oír mientras bebía— son pocas las cosas que realmente me importan— dijo seductoramente la muchacha— no puedo creer que este contigo aquí... — agrego para mirar al chico.

—yo igual... — añadió Ranma débilmente para continuar bebiendo de su vaso.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se reincorporaba del incomodo sitió, parpadeo una veces y luego recordó porque se encontraba en ese incomodo sillón. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, había bebido toda la noche con su amor de revistas, suspiro y entonces decidió levantarse en busca del muchacho.

Camino velozmente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del chico que se encontraba abierta, pudo verlo dormir pacíficamente sobre la cama. Se acerco lentamente para poder observar al chico lentamente respirar, mordió su labio inferior al verlo tan cerca. Jamás pensó en su vida poder estar con ese hombre tan íntimamente. Lentamente aproximaba su mano hasta el rostro del muchacho cuando un ruido la distrajo de su objetivo.

—el timbre... — pensó la chica de cabellos purpura.

No quería ir a abrir la puerta pero debido a la insistencia del visitante no le quedo de otra forma, rápidamente sin meter ruido se aproximo hasta la puerta y en cuanto la abrió se encontró con una desencajada mirada oji-avellana.

Al ver la cara de esa fastidiosa y voluptuosa mujer no pudo evitar hablar con molestia.

—¿y tú qué haces aquí? — pregunto Akane levantando las cejas.

—¿Desde cuándo el servicio matutino toca así la puerta Akane? —cuestiono la joven china, pero al ver a la chica no la dejo seguir hablando y entonces agrego—Ranma está dormido, anoche nos acostamos tarde.

—Estas mintiendo — agrego la peli azul molesta para observar la altanera sonrisa de la chica de cabello purpura.

—si tu lo dices— hablo melodiosamente para provocar a la chica.

—¿qué estás haciendo tu aquí Shampoo? — consulto la oji avellana perdiendo la paciencia.

—Ahora me vas a interrogar... — pronuncio arrogante la joven.

Eso era lo último que iba a escuchar de esa mujer, tenía que comprobar que sus palabras eran ciertas.

De un solo movimiento empujo a la chica— ¡Quítate! — pronuncio para abrirse paso por el pasillo hasta el cuarto del oji azul.

—¡Akane qué estás haciendo! — grito Shampoo mientras seguía a la peli azul.

Observo detenidamente a Ranma sobre la cama y entonces sintió como la muchacha de mirada carmesí la jalaba hacia ella.

—¡Vas a despertarlo! ¡que patética! — pronuncio la chica de cabellos purpura sonriendo.

Perdiendo todo autocontrol posible ataco a la chica.—¡Eres una desgraciada! — agrego Akane para empujar a la chica.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el ruido, fue ahí cuando vio aquella larga cabellera azulada de la muchacha que llevaba en ese minuto una larga coleta. Furioso todos los recuerdos de las mentiras que le había dicho se arrumbaron en su mente y entonces se levanto para encarar a la chica.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! — grito Ranma enojado — ¡a fuera! — ordeno mientras tomaba a la peli azul del brazo para arrastrarla hacia fuera.

—Ranma... — pronuncio Akane mientras se dejaba guiar por el chico a regañadientes.

—¡vete! ¡no te quiero ver aquí! — amenazo el muchacho de la trenza.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto Ranma... — agrego la peli azul mirando al joven de ojos azulados.

—¡vete! — reitero mientras soltaba a la muchacha en el umbral de la puerta.

—Mujeres, alcohol, Shampoo, toda esta venganza... solo te hará daño — advirtió Akane sin desviar por un segundo la mirada de los ojos del joven.

Cerró la puerta de golpe en cuanto termino de oír aquellas palabras, sintió asco al recordar sus palabras. Ella le hablaba de daño, después de todo lo que le había hecho. Sin poder ocultar el dolor que sentía se apoyo en la puerta, mientras era observado por una mirada carmesí preocupada en completo silencio.

* * *

Condujo en motocicleta hasta llegar a la enorme residencia, se quito su casco y camino hasta el interior del lugar para encontrarse en el interior con la persona que buscaba, sonrió al verla y ella le devolvió el gesto con poco animo.

—Vamos a hablar a fuera — sugirió Shinnosuke haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a lo que Akane obedeció mecánicamente.

Caminaban por la plaza ambos mientras el castaño explicaba a la joven que pensaba marcharse de la ciudad.

—¿por qué no me dijiste que te irías antes? — pregunto caminando a un lado del muchacho.

—yo tampoco lo sabía — agrego mirándola seriamente.

—¿algo paso para que te vayas tan rápido? — consulto preocupada.

—Ya no hay motivo para quedarme... — respondió.

—¿cuando piensas volver? — le pregunto nuevamente viendo como se detenía al lado de su moto.

—no sabía que me iría hoy, menos cuando volveré —añadió haciendo un gesto con los brazos.

—nunca te olvidaré — le dijo sincera mirándolo a los ojos.

—me lo imaginaba —saco un objeto de su bolsillo — ten una brújula, quiero asegurarme que no volverás a perderte — sonrió.

—muchas gracias — pronuncio mirándolo con nostalgia — te voy a extrañar Shinnosuke. — agrego para abrazar al muchacho rápidamente.

—adiós — se despidió mientras se subía a la motocicleta.

—adiós... — repitió Akane.

No se percato en ningún momento que una mirada azul estaba sobre ella y había presenciado todo lo ocurrido anteriormente desde el abrazo en adelante. En cuanto vio al castaño marcharse en la motocicleta, corrió hasta la muchacha y la tiro del brazo bruscamente para voltearle hacia él.

—¿Ranma? — pronuncio sorprendiéndose de verlo.

—¡yo hice a ese hombre responsable por ti y por la farsa de tu hermana!¡seguramente lo disfrutaron! — hablo en un tono completamente molesto y fuera de sí — se acabo la diversión Akane, entiendan los dos se acabo—advirtió para luego correr a su auto y seguir furioso al hombre de la moto.

Hizo arder el motor de su vehículo para llegar hasta el muelle, bajo velozmente de su auto para llegar al bote de la perdición. Y en cuanto llego al lugar pudo ver al hombre preparando el Yate para zarpar.

—¡Capitán! — grito amenazante.

Apenas volteo para ver al muchacho recibió un sonoro golpe en su mejilla cayendo contra la proa de su yate. Se levanto enfadado por aquella acción del azabache y entonces le dio dos golpes sin lograr derribarlo.

Recibió aquellos dos golpes como si nada y entonces lo ataco con un puñetazo nuevamente en la mejilla, pero ahora cargado con todo su peso en el.

Cayó golpeándose en una de las estructuras metálicas de la orilla de la proa, aturdido trato de levantarse.

—¡levántate! — amenazo Ranma perdiendo la paciencia.

Bajo de un taxi tan rápido como pudo y observo al oji azul enloquecido y a un herido Shinnosuke.

Vio a Akane y entonces tomo fuerza para levantarse, pero en cuanto lo logro, debido al golpe se mareo y cayó estrepitosamente al mar, siendo visto por ambos jóvenes.

—Ranma ¿¡qué hiciste!? —grito preocupada tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, quiso saltar a ayudarlo pero no sabía nadar.

En cuanto escucho a la muchacha salto de golpe al mar para sacar al hombre del agua, en cuanto lo puso en tierra firme con ayuda de Akane llamaron a emergencias.

No tardaron muchos minutos en llegar, los paramédicos velozmente subieron al hombre a la ambulancia y Akane subió con él.

* * *

Luego de media hora le confirmaron a la muchacha que Shinnosuke se mejoraría y que no era severo su daño como para quedarse hospitalizado.

Llamo a la señora Hinako para avisarle la situación y cuando se disponía a colgar la llamada pudo ver al chico de cabellos azabache entrar por el ascensor con sus ropas empapadas.

—¿hablabas con tu hermana? — cuestiono sarcástico el oji azul— ¿decidiendo quien lo cuidara?

—así te resfriaras — respondió Akane mirando sus ropas.

—já — exclamo — resfriarme, qué más da.

—sé que no querías hacerlo, fue un accidente — hablo mirando al joven de medio lado.

—tú no sabes que quería hacer — informo

—¿qué te imaginabas? — pregunto la peli azul dándole una severa mirada — que él era, lo que hacía era-

—Tú solo limpiabas el bote — interrumpió Ranma — y el te seguía en tus mentiras.

—en tu cara se nota que tienes dolor Ranma — hablo Akane mirándolo a los ojos — mucho.

—¿y en la tuya? — agrego sarcástico —tu falsa inocencia ya no puede ocultar tu desgracia.

Ignoro sus comentarios y entonces vio como unos policías se acercaban.

—Soy yo a quien buscan — informo el oji azul para retirarse del lugar con aquellos hombres, siendo observado atentamente por la mujer de cabellos azulados.

* * *

Estaba en el Yate junto a Shinnosuke que se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, aun algo aturdido comenzó a beber un vaso de agua que recién le había traído la muchacha de ojos avellana.

—Debiste hacerle caso a los médicos y quedarte por la noche — dijo preocupada Akane.

—está bien Akane, estoy vivo — sonrió mirando a la muchacha.

—no sabía que Ranma había venido aquí, ¿porque no me lo dijiste? — pregunto sintiéndose culpable.

—ya tienes suficientes problemas.

—Te agradezco que no levantaras cargos — suspiro para ver el parche en su cabeza debido al golpe que se dio con el metal.

—no tienes que agradecerme Akane, no hubiera levantado cargos de todos modo — comento serio.

—¿por qué? ¿pudiste morir? — cuestiono asustada.

—ambos nos excedimos es todo. — respondió tranquilo el castaño.

—pide un taxi — agrego Shinnosuke preocupado por la hora, no quería que la joven tuviese problemas por su causa.

—Ya me voy — aviso para retirarse del lugar.

* * *

Toco el timbre del apartamento y no pasaron más de treinta segundos cuando la puerta se abrió, lo miro directo a sus ojos y luego le hizo entrega de su correspondencia. Pudo ver como revisaba las cartas cuando decidió romper el silencio.

—Shinnosuke está bien — informo Akane.

Levanto sus hombres en señal de indiferencia — ¿y qué? —pregunto — acaso crees que estoy pensando en él.

—Ranma, suficiente — regaño la peli azul.

—¿qué? — cuestiono Ranma molesto — ¿debo agradecer que no me denunciara? además... sé muy bien porque lo hizo. — agrego — le gusta ayudarte, puedes decirle que no lo culpo.

—Todo esto continuara a menos que me escuches — aclaro Akane.—estas torturándonos a ambos por lo que crees y no es justo para nadie, ¡entiende!

Cerró la puerta molesto al escuchar las palabras de la chica de cabellos azules.

Se apoyo contra la dura madera de la puerta y dejo escapar de su boca.

—Ya conocerás lo que es la tortura, Akane.

* * *

Tenía que hacer los encargos de la mañana ese día, con su radiante sonrisa paso apartamento por apartamento hasta llegar al del muchacho. Tomo aire antes de tocar el timbre, en cuanto completo la acción pudo ver cómo salía el muchacho de cabello azabache a verla.

— ¿que se le ofrece? — pronuncio amablemente Kasumi.

La miro con suma frialdad, sabía que ella era el punto débil de la peli azul.

—Quiero que venga a limpiar mi casa — respondió fríamente.

—Ya no trabajo en eso — hablo la castaña — lo siento.

—¿enserio? —cuestiono Ranma — seguramente ya liquidaron completamente la deuda — observo la cara de la muchacha mantener la calma — pero ya me habría enterado — sonrió al ver un mínimo cambio en la sonrisa de la chica — sabe, cree que ya no me tiene confianza... la tendrá en alguien más. —pudo verla pestañear unas veces al referirse así de su hermana indirectamente y entonces pudo ver una chispa de ira en sus ojos color avellana — la llamaré para la limpieza...

—Para entonces le buscaré a alguien — dijo con frialdad la mayor de las Tendo.

En cuanto respondió a su provocación el muchacho cerró la puerta.

* * *

Llevaba una taza de café en sus manos mientras se sentaba en la mesa del Yate. Miro al joven preocupada debido a su herida.

—Lo siento... — lamento Akane mirando su herida.

—Dime, otra cosa — hablo el castaño para olvidar el tema — algo que no me hayas dicho ya.

—¿y cuando te vas? — pregunto cruzando miradas con el muchacho.

—Ya no — respondió seguro Shinnosuke.

—no es que quiera que te vayas... — afirmo — es solo que ayer estabas decidido a hacerlo — hablo Akane — estoy contenta de que te quedes, cuando te conocí parecías ser muy estricto —sonrió mirándole a los ojos —y ahora solo hablo contigo — confeso — decidí ya no trabajar más para ti.

—¿tienes tiempo? — consulto el hombre.

—¿para qué? — dijo sin entender al muchacho.

—Acompáñame y lo entenderás... — agrego marchándose para conducir el yate.

Luego de unos minutos volvió, pero ya se encontraban mar a dentro.

—De niña tomábamos un barco y comíamos yogurt mientras mamá nos contaba a mí y a mis hermanas historias de princesas. — sonrió recordando — decía que el mar y el viento se llevaba todos los problemas de ellas, y yo lo creía.

—tu mamá tiene razón — añadió Shinnosuke para ver a la chica más alegre — el mar y el viento te hacen bien.

—¿venimos por eso? — pregunto Akane molestándose — Shinnosuke tienes ocho puntadas en la cabeza, estabas herido y con sangre, Ranma...

—Ranma pensó que había algo entre nosotros, por eso el me golpeo.

—por mi culpa. — pronuncio la peli azul con culpabilidad.

—y ahora estamos aquí, probando si tiene razón. — sonrió mientras observaba la cara de inquietud de la muchacha.

—No quise decir eso enserio. — aclaro

—dime algo Akane, no necesitas el dinero que te pago. — hablo con total sinceridad el muchacho.

—no sé, a qué te refieres Shinnosuke, pero ya he tomado una decisión — dijo tajante la chica.

—tú no lo hiciste, Ranma lo hizo —informo Shinnosuke — el decidió que había algo entre nosotros, y tu se lo confirmas al renunciar.

Pasaron unos minutos luego de conversar y entonces devolvió el yate hasta el muelle. Observaba al hombre detenidamente como anclaba el bote.

—¿por qué eres tan bueno? — pregunto Akane — en lugar de despedirme, buscas entenderme y ayudar — vio como se acercaba — abalaste mis mentiras, Ranma te creyó amante de Hinako, te agredió y tu casi mueres, y ahora me pides que me quedes.

—Si lo ves así, parezco todo un santo — agrego el castaño mirándola a los ojos.

—es enserio... — pronuncio mirando al hombre con seriedad.

—lo sé — afirmo— no soy santo, y no sé que tanto quiero ser, tan bueno — levanto los hombros— esto es importante para ti, para mí no lo es... —añadió —y tienes razón, quiero que te quedes — confeso.

—me da vergüenza que me lo pidas con todo lo que paso.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio y entonces se miraron a los ojos solo oyendo el sonido del mar y las aves.

—¿nunca evades la mirada? —cuestiono mirando a la joven que se extraño ante esas palabras.

—¿la mirada? — consulto sin entender.

— avergonzada, enojada o asustada... siempre me miras a los ojos — hablo Shinnosuke.

—qué raro, Ranma me decía lo contrario.

—y yo hasta ahora, he visto lo opuesto...

—ya me voy — aviso la peli azul.

—bien, si decides regresar... el yate aquí estará, sino, esto es un adiós. —pronuncio para despedirse.

—adiós — se despidió Akane para retirarse del lugar.

La vio marchar mientras comenzaba a analizar sus sentimientos, estaba preocupado por la muchacha de cabellera azulada. Pero a la vez también se preocupaba por los nuevos sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir por esta. Siempre se dijo a sí mismo que el día que una mujer le mirase directamente a los ojos sin desviar la mirada sería la mujer indicada en su vida, y al parecer la había encontrado.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Espero que disfruten del capitulo de antemano, no le diré nos vemos el Sábado debido a que tengo recien la mitad del capitulo escrito. En caso de que no publique prometo ponerme al día con ustedes la otra semana y traer los dos capitulos correspondientes, creo que a esto calculando le quedarían unos 8 capitulos máximo, así que espero poder acortar un poco el asunto._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews a los de siempre._

 _Saludos a todos lo que siempre escriben ;D y respondo los reviews a continuación._

 _Frankie Marin San: sé que es inesperado el final del capitulo anterior :x pero después de tanta mentira, al fin la verdad se supo. En fin espero disfrutes del capitulo, saludos y un abrazote :D!_

 _Eliza tendo: bueno, aquí traigo el capitulo que anciabas~ espero lo disfrutes y te encuentres super, saludos!_

 _esmeralda saotom: Muchas gracias, por tu empatía a veces hace falta una palabras de fuerza de alguien que uno no conoce en los momentos de flaqueza. Espero estes súper bien, trataré de actualizar el Sábado. Pero no prometo nada... :c porque estoy corta de tiempo. Un abrazo grandototote a la distancia y saludos! :)_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y leer... ~_

 _PD: publique dos veces el capitulo porque se borrarón los guiones D:! lo siento por las molestías!_


	16. Ranma Te odio

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 16: "Te odio Ranma"**

* * *

Llevaba unas horas limpiando aquel enorme departamento, comenzó a lustrar un pequeño mueble cuando abrió un cajón sin querer. Quiso cerrarlo, pero algo dentro de él llamo enormemente su atención. Tomo la fotografía en el interior de este con sumo cuidado y pudo observar a su hermana y al dueño del departamento abrazados en la foto.

Se asomo por el pasillo para ver que hacía la mujer, entonces fue cuando la vio observar aquella fotografía que había escondido en ese lugar para no verla más, sintió una punzada en su corazón. Se apoyo levemente en la orilla del mueble siendo mirado fugazmente por la castaña que se tenso inmediatamente con su presencia.

—¿cómo se ve? — pregunto el oji azul cruzado de brazos— ¿acaso no esta hermosa?

Mantuvo completo silencio ante las palabras del muchacho y solo se limito a escucharlo.

—Les pedí a los de la mudanza que las tiraran, pero olvidaron hacerlo —hablo Ranma— usted lo hará—indico mirando la foto.

Camino para observar desde otro Angulo a la muchacha de la limpieza.

—¿cuando se volvió parte de este juego? — cuestiono el chico de la trenza—¿Fue antes de que estrellaran mi auto o usted lo planeo todo? — miro a la joven incomodarse en silencio— así fue ¿cierto? — se auto respondió— educo a su hermana para esto, para encontrar... a un rico idiota—agrego Ranma mirando a la chica a los ojos— quería que tuviera un marido rico, y así salir de esta vida.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza en cuanto se marcho el muchacho por el largo pasillo, entonces nuevamente poso su mirada por la fotografía. Suspiro y luego se dedico a terminar el aseo y empezó a trapear el pasillo desde el inicio del cuarto del joven que se encontraba abierto.

Miro a la mujer que trapeaba el suelo sentado, desde la cama. Se sintió extrañamente molesto sin entenderlo, es que acaso sus palabras le dolieron más a él qué a la mujer. Molesto decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

—Ya es suficiente— pronuncio mirando a la mujer que enseguida le miro— ya puede irse...

Sin entender la reacción del oji azul, tomo la mopa y entonces la estrujo para comenzar a trapear.

—Aun no termino— informo Kasumi.

—Es suficiente— reitero el muchacho.

Vio serenamente a la mirada desafiante del muchacho, pudo ver sus ojos oscurecerse de tanta molestia, fue en ese instante que decidió hablar.

—¿Ya obtuvo su revancha? —Cuestiono con tranquilidad la mayor de las Tendo—¿Ahora se irá?

—¡vayase! — exigió molesto.

—Salga de la vida de mi hermana, con todo aquel dolor y ese odio. Solo se lastimaran ambos... —informo la castaña.

—¡Salga por favor!¡ahora! — grito indicando la salida con la mano.

Se llevo las cosas de la limpieza para salir del lugar, en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con su hermana menor que la miro extrañada.

—¿Kasumi? — pronuncio sin entender porque salía su hermana de ese lugar— ¿Kasumi limpiaste su casa? — cuestiono comenzando a encenderse la llama de su ira.

—por supuesto que lo hice... — respondió Kasumi con tranquilidad—así obtiene su venganza y nos deja en paz.

—¡ahora sí, me va escuchar! — agrego para comenzar a golpear fuertemente la puerta del departamento del muchacho, mientras su hermana mayor la observaba preocupada—¡Abre la maldita puerta Saotome! — grito furiosa.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, pudo ver la mirada de chica ennegrecer del enfado.

Lo empujo y se abrió paso hasta el apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —reclamo enfadada.

—Ten— pronuncio el oji azul entregándole dinero— tu hermana olvido su paga.

Furiosa tiro el dinero del muchacho.

—¡usas a mi hermana para castigarme! — grito — ¡a mi hazme lo que quieras! ¡pero con ella no te metas! — amenazo.

Su reacción lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero al igual que ella se enfado con solo ver su cara.

—¡no me vengas con reclamos y lárgate! — vocifero mientras empujaba a la chica contra la puerta.

En un arranque de ira, empujo al chico para cerrar con llave el departamento y luego lanzar las llaves del departamento por la ventana. Volteo desafiante para reencontrar la mirada del joven.

—¡me vas a escuchar! — advirtió Akane.

—¡ahora que vas a decir! — dijo Ranma arrinconando a la muchacha — ¡he escuchado todas tus mentiras!

Tomo aire para calmarse y obtener fuerzas para hablar.

—el primer día de la universidad, estaba muy asustada—contó— pero yo era diferente, ustedes siempre hablaban de viajes de fin de semana—vio al chico darle la espalda mientras tomaba su cara— no podía decir que era la hija de un conserje que jamás viaja.

Suspiro y luego volteo para ver a la peli azul que seguía contra la pared observándolo.

—Akane, ¿crees que voy a escuchar esto? — cuestiono Ranma.

—Mi hermana limpiaba casas, todo el día— informo— Yo le ayudaba... y teníamos que regresar, a vivir a ese sótano—suspiro— no sé de dónde soy Ranma...

—¡Eres mía Akane ¿entiendes?! ¡mía! — le grito furioso.

Ignoro completamente las palabras del chico. — ¡yo no soy de tu clase social! —hablo Akane— ¡te pregunte qué pasaría si fuera la hija de un conserje, y nunca respondiste! —vio como este nuevamente le daba la espalda— ¡y no lo hiciste porque eso te importa!

—¡importarme más que tu Akane!¡eso dejo de ser importante después de amarte tanto! —recrimino molesto el oji azul.

—tú crees que yo te engañe... —agrego la peli azul—¡pero me engañe a mi misma! — hizo una pausa— después me calle por miedo a perderte...

Estaba comenzando a flaquear con las palabras de la joven, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todas las mentiras que la muchacha le había dicho. Y si esa era otra más, no podía soportarlo.

—¡me engañaste! — pronuncio Ranma apoyándose en la pared— me mentiste desde el primer día Akane.

—Dije no amarte aquel día en la biblioteca, ahí fue cuando mentí —murmuro despacio la muchacha.

Tomaba su cara sin comprender porque la chica lo torturaba de esa manera, cuando él estaba ahí para hacer eso con ella.

Se movió de la pared para poder ver al muchacho con mayor claridad.

—Siempre huía de ti, aun cuando estábamos juntos y esta era la razón—informo Akane.

—No te creo nada—negó con su cabeza para empezar a huir por el pasillo.

—¡Ranma! —llamo viéndolo detenerse— lo hice por miedo a perderte, te digo la verdad—admitió— fue una gran estupidez.

Volteo furioso para encarar a la chica. —¡no te atrevas! —advirtió con su dedo—¡no te atrevas a hablar de estupideces Akane! ¡hasta aquí!

Sintió una profunda tristeza al ver la mirada del muchacho llena de dolor, tomo su mano con la cual le advertía. — Te amo Ranma... — pronuncio con sinceridad.

Quito su mano de la suya tirando su propio brazo hacía atrás con fuerza.

—¡suficiente! — grito Ranma— ¡solo mentías! ¡todo era mentira!

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero eso es verdad—aclaro sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Cuando huiste, me culpe!— reclamo el azabache— ¡terminamos y yo me volví a culpar!—la miro furioso— ¡lloraste y me culpe! — vocifero apuntando la puerta— ¡porque no huyes ahora! ¡llora! —ordeno— ¡di que se acabo!

—Ya no quiero huir más— pronuncio tajante.

—¡vas a pagar por todo! —advirtió el oji azul con su mirada llena de rencor— por cada minuto, por cada día, en que me mentiste... por todo— agrego— ¡por todo vas a pagar Akane! ¡me entiendes! ¡por todo! —reitero— ¡por todas tus mentiras!

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer de larga cabellera color purpura tras esta.

Miro al muchacho que la observaba con su mirada llena de dolor y entonces supo que ya era hora de marcharse del lugar, sabía que quizás eso ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Triste y sin esperanzas se retiro en completo silencio.

* * *

Se encontraban en el casino de la Universidad, luego de unas largas vacaciones celebrando con un café el reencuentro del grupo, el chico del colmillo junto a Daisuke y las dos inseparables Akari y Sayuri. El rumor de la ruptura de Ranma y Akane ya estaba en boca de todos y la peli verde se encontraba de mejor humor que nunca.

Fue en ese entonces que lograron ver a la peli azul aproximarse a una mesa lejana junto a Ukyo, cuando entonces Ryoga se aproximo hasta ella dejando a todos en la mesa extrañados.

—es secreto de estado—informo Akari— ni yo sé que sucedió.

En cuanto estuvo cerca de Akane se acerco hasta su oido para pronunciar unas palabras.

—nadie sabe Akane— pronuncio por lo bajo el chico de la bandana.

—Ranma ¿dónde está? —pregunto despacio la chica no logrando ser oída por la cocinera.

En ese instante pudo divisar a lo lejos al muchacho de la trenza azabache subir las escaleras, volteo para ver cuchichear a ambos jóvenes y entonces les informo.

—Ran-chan, esta con una chica del brazo. —miro a ambos chicos que observaban en dirección a donde apuntaba.

Aquella cabellera morada la distinguía a distancias, no le dio mayor importancia y entonces se dirigió al baño.

En cuanto vio a la peli azul marcharse decidió volver a la mesa de sus amigos para enterarse de los por menores del asunto. Debido a que pudo ver como se aproximaba la pareja hasta el lugar.

—Hola — saludo Ranma.

—Hola que tal — agrego Shampoo.

—Mucho gusto — pronuncio el chico de la bandana— ¿creo que te conozco de algún lado? — cuestiono recordando la cara de la muchacha.

—A mí también me parece haberte visto antes —añadió sonriente la chica de cabellera purpura.

—Ya, y dígannos ¿de dónde se conocen? — pregunto la peli verde curiosa.

—Es que nuestros padres son socios— informo la joven de ascendencia china.

—bueno te seguiré mostrando el campus — dijo Ranma para irse con la muchacha del lugar.

Extrañada por la actitud del heredero de los clubes nocturnos, se levanto de golpe para detener el paseo de la pareja y entonces tomo al chico del brazo.

—Nos disculpas— pronuncio mirando a la joven de ojos carmesí que se alejo. Ante la atenta mirada del joven Saotome comenzó a hablar— Ranma, no vas a decirnos nada... —reclamo— ¿qué has hecho?¿dónde has estado? —cuestiono preocupada—estábamos preocupados.

—no te preocupes—respondió de medio lado—vamos— agrego haciendo un gesto con el rostro a la muchacha de cabellera morada.

Algo de eso no le gustaba para nada, su instinto lo sabía. Algo malo sucedía tras la extraña actitud del chico de la trenza, y ella lo descubriría o no se llamaba Akari.

En cuanto estuvieron a una distancia prudente de la chica peli verde, rompió el silencio.

—Eres demasiado bueno Ranma... — comento Shampoo— no les has dicho nada, para proteger a Akane.

—Ellos no tienen que saber—agrego Ranma—Solo no hago evidente mi estupidez—aclaro.

—Te veo después—informo la chica— iré al baño.

Avanzo abandonando al chico de la trenza que se desvió hacía otra dirección, en cuanto puso un pie en el baño pudo ver a una chica con coleta azulada. Sonrió al encontrarla en aquel lugar, tenía que comenzar a disfrutar su victoria ante esta.

Pudo observar a la chica sonreír a través del espejo mientras ella lavaba sus manos con completa tranquilidad.

—Cada una está en el lugar que le corresponde ¿no lo crees? —hablo Shampoo— ahora yo estoy con Ranma.

—Todos tus sueños se han vuelto realidad— pronuncio sonriendo con sarcasmo— El chico que soñabas, salió de las revistas y tomo tu mano.

—y tus sueños, se destruyeron — agrego disfrutando del momento la joven china.

—Estas de lo más contenta al lado de Ranma— volteo para ver a la chica directamente a los ojos— y me lo debes Shampoo—dijo Akane— todo a causa de mis errores—sonrió—creo que estas en deuda conmigo.

—Anda di lo que quieras Akane, pero Ranma nunca volverá a ser tuyo— añadió— entiéndelo —enfatizo.

—Ranma jamás se hubiera acercado a ti, de no ser por mi—informo la peli azul—Eres el arma, con la que Ranma me lastima... y no serás nada más—hizo una pausa para acercarse un poco más a la chica—el nunca te amará—pronuncio segura— jamás amará a nadie, como a mí. — comenzó a secar sus manos con un trozo de papel.

—Eres una mentirosa— dijo Shampoo enfadada— Y solo tratas de convencerte a ti misma.

—Tienes razón en no creerlo—hablo Akane— porque nunca nos viste juntos, nunca viste cuanto me amaba—hizo especial énfasis en las últimas dos palabras antes de comenzar a salir del baño— que tengas buen día.

En cuanto salió del lugar, Sayuri entro al baño y entonces se encontró con la joven de larga cabellera morada llorando despacio frente al espejo, preocupada salió del baño. Fuera de este se encontró con el chico de la trenza que leía un mural en la pared de la universidad.

—Ranma—llamó— tu amiga está llorando en el baño—informo.

—¿Shampoo?

—Sí, así se llama— pronuncio moviendo sus hombros.

—¿qué tiene? — pregunto Ranma.

—Creo que hablaba con Akane y está llorando desde que ella se fue—contó la chica.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza de agradecimiento a la chica y entonces se retiro del lugar.

* * *

Estaba llegando a las escaleras cuando de pronto alguien bruscamente tiro de su brazo, volteo inmediatamente a ver de quién se trataba y para su sorpresa se encontró con aquella penetrante mirada azulada.

—¿Que le hiciste a Shampoo? — pregunto.

—Pregúntale a ella— respondió para seguir su camino, siendo nuevamente interrumpida por el muchacho.

—No puedes soportarla verdad... —hablo Ranma— la usaste, usaste su casa, su familia, ella te recuerda todo lo que perdiste.

—No entiendes nada — pronuncio Akane molesta ignorando su presencia para ir a su apartamento, cuando nuevamente el chico impidió su paso.

—Solamente arruino tu juego—informo— perdiste tu preciado juguete, y todo por ella... es lo que te duele.

Ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar una palabra más salir de la boca de ese imbécil de cabello trenzado, rápidamente intento abofetearlo, pero este en un solo movimiento detuvo su mano en el aire.

Sus miradas se encontraron desafiantes, ambos quisieron matar al otro mutuamente con la mirada.

—Solo puedes herirme una vez —agrego el oji azul.

En ese instante entro al edificio un asustado Mousse que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡Akane! — pronuncio el miope.

Impactada ante la mirada de su primo, encubrió rápidamente la situación.

—iba a caerme y me ayudo—aclaro la peli azul.

Se rió al ver como era de estúpido el chico de lentes y entonces este furioso lo encaro debido a su pedante actitud.

—¿por qué te ríes? — cuestiono Mousse.

—Déjalo, es un imbécil... — pronuncio Akane mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Preocupado ignoro al oji azul y entonces siguió a su prima escaleras abajo.

—¿Te molesto? —pregunto asustado.

—No me molesto—aclaro mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ese tipo esta demente, se rió por nada... ¡está loco! —advirtió el muchacho sintiendo escalofríos.—no vuelvas a hablar con él.

—Ya no le hablaré—informo la peli azul mientras entraba al apartamento—Ahora, ¿qué paso con mi anillo que te robaste? — consulto molesta.

—ah, otra vez con eso... — pronuncio ofuscado.

—Tienes que devolvérmelo—advirtió Akane.

—Es que se lo di a mi novia, sé lo pediré en cuanto pueda... —aclaro el cuatro ojos.

—Espero que la próxima vez si regales cosas que sean tuyas— informo entrando a su cuarto molesta.

En cuanto entro a su cuarto dio un suspiro molesta, no podía creer como es que era imbécil Ranma. Comenzaba a sentirse dividida, una parte de ella lo amaba y la otra ya no lo quería ver nunca más en su vida.

* * *

Ignoro el timbre de la puerta mientras se encontraba sentado en el sitial de su sala, entonces escandalosamente comenzaron a golpear y molesto se levanto del lugar para abrir la odiosa puerta de mármol. En cuanto abrió vio la cara de desaprobación de su mejor amigo que venía a darle un sermón.

—Ryoga ya basta... —pronuncio poniendo un parche antes de la herida.

Frustrado por la actitud egoísta de su amigo, cerró la puerta y entonces lo busco en la sala. En cuanto lo vio sentarse el sitial, se sentó frente a él en un sillón.

—¿desde cuándo eres tan egoísta? — cuestiono mirando al chico de la trenza que evadía su mirada— ya qué no te he encontrado, puedo contarte mis problemas en este apartamento.

Cerro de golpe el libro que fingía leer, para que no lo molestase su amigo y lo miro.

—La universidad...

—Ah— expreso— no fue buena idea... pero este lugar si lo fue— agrego con sarcasmo el chico del colmillo.

—Siempre la veo aquí— pronuncio despacio mientras apoyaba su cara en su mano— con su hermana y su padre... y a su primo el tarado—suspiro— creo que no puedo evitarlo...

—¿hasta dónde llegaras? —pregunto Ryoga.

—En realidad no lo sé— confeso Ranma.

—Mira, no me encuentro nada bien—admitió relajándose en el sillón—no sé qué hacer, me entiendes... —hizo una pausa— controlar a Akari, o ocultarle esto a tu madre, no es sencillo. —dijo mientras tomaba su cabeza—no te das cuenta, que estas actuando mal— informo mirándolo severamente— mi vida está girando en torno a la tuya.

—Te dije que no te entrometieras— pronuncio molesto.

—Entonces ¿tú crees que me estoy entrometiendo Ranma? —cuestiono Ryoga.

—Ryoga, no me comprendes... —respondió mirando a su amigo— solo aléjate, ¿está bien?

—Está bien—aclaro— pero todos preguntan por qué terminaron—agrego— entiende, ahora hay paparazzis por toda la universidad—dijo viendo al despreocupado chico de la trenza— por montones, y todos ellos, son enviados por Akari.

—Ryoga, te equivocaste de lugar—informo Ranma—dile eso a Akane.

Afirmo con la cabeza y entonces le quedo claro lo que pensaba el oji azul respecto al tema, decidió salir del lugar antes de comenzar a pelear nuevamente con el egoísta chico de la trenza. Bajaba del elevador cuando se encontró de frente con la muchacha de cabello color vino.

—Ryoga ¿qué haces aquí?¿paso algo?— pronuncio Satsuki.

—vine a ver a Ranma— respondió despreocupado.

Suspiro aliviada por la respuesta del muchacho. —¿y en la universidad ya saben todo?

—No, nadie sabe nada— resolvió el chico de la bandana— escucha, es fuerte su amor... Ranma ama a Akane como a ninguna otra, tal vez nunca había amado así.

—Tal vez nunca lastimas a quién amas... — comento Satsuki para luego continuar su camino.

Las palabras de la joven lo dejaron pensativo en el lugar, quizás ella tenía razón. Entonces, que sentía Akari por él, suspiro al pensar en la peli verde nuevamente inundar sus pensamientos.

* * *

Iba a cerrar la residencia cuando una pareja avanzaba desde la puerta hasta donde se encontraba ella de pie.

Sonrió al ver la expresión molesta de Akane y entonces decidió jugar un poco con la chica, debido a que estaba aun con la bala pasada por haberle dicho imbécil anteriormente.

—Perdón, olvide mis llaves — sonrió pedante—mejor déjala abierta—sugirió mirando la puerta.

Mantuvo silencio y solo se limito a ver a ambos con asco.

—¿por qué nos mira así la que abre la puerta? — pregunto la mujer al chico de la trenza.

—¿qué dijiste? — pronuncio molesta tomando a la chica del brazo— ¡ven ramera! — arrastro a la mujer hasta fuera del edificio—¡largo!

Miro divertido la escena, disfrutaba ver a la chica de cabellos azulados celosa. Y más cuando podía apreciar una nueva faceta de esta, ya que nunca la imagino ser capaz de hacer algo así.

Molesta luego de encargarse de que la mujer se marchara, se devolvió hasta donde se encontraba el oji azul para encararlo.

—¿y tú? —agrego mirando enojada al chico de la trenza— ¡largo! —ordeno, viendo que el chico solo se limitaba a mirarla sin entender volvió a insistir—¡sube! ¡lárgate! — pronuncio mientras empujaba al chico hasta el elevador.

En cuanto entraron ambos al elevador, miro a la chica a través del espejo. Eso le sonaba a una especie de _Déjà vu_.

—Recuerdo bien esta escena— pronuncio Ranma.

—"Puedes alejarme si quieres, hazlo, ni siquiera me importa... pero cuando te mires al espejo, siempre me verás en él, porque siempre estoy contigo" — cito la chica las palabras del chico de la trenza.

—¿Tú puedes mirarte al espejo? — cuestiono.

No respondió la pregunta y solo se limito a salir del elevador dejando al muchacho en este en completo silencio.

* * *

Angustiada debido a que el día anterior les llego una notificación de embargo a la casa, se dirigió nuevamente al enorme yate en el muelle. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que pudiese darle aunque sea un consejo.

Luego de contarle su drama al joven castaño que la escucho atentamente.

—Creo que tendré que trabajar de nuevo... —soltó llamando la atención del hombre.

—Ven a trabajar conmigo ¿si quieres? — sugirió Shinnosuke—¿como obtendrás esa cantidad de dinero en tan solo un mes? — cuestiono preocupado, viendo a la chica palidecer— ¿no hay otra solución?

—no lo sé—respondió angustiada— hemos pagado poco a poco, pero... no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada—miro a los ojos al hombre— debo hablar con Ranma, esto es mi culpa, después de todo.

—¿qué diferencia haría eso? — debatió enfadado— a él no le importas, sino no haría esto contigo.

—no puedo quedarme viendo a mi familia pagar mis errores— agrego la peli azul.

—¿sino funciona? — pregunto preocupado el castaño.

—funcionara— añadió segura— sé que Ranma estará feliz de hacer esto... le diré que mi familia es inocente, en especial Mousse.

—¿pero y si eso no funciona Akane? — cuestiono nuevamente.

—ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso... — dijo negándose a sí misma con la cabeza— mi padre no podrá con esto, es demasiado para nosotros—hizo una pausa mirando al joven que la observaba atentamente— así que tiene que funcionar—agrego segura para luego levantarse del asiento y despedirse del castaño— nos vemos Shinnosuke, gracias...

La observo marcharse asustada y entonces fue cuando decidió hacerlo, sabía que ella se enfadaría con él. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, iría hasta aquel Club a hablar con el encargado de las finanzas del chico de la trenza para pagar la deuda con sus propias manos.

* * *

Estaba bebiendo en el club esa noche cuando entonces vio al contador acercarse hasta el velozmente.

—Qué bueno que lo veo señor— hablo el hombre de terno.

—¿qué pasa? — pronuncio el oji azul con cara de pocos amigos mirando su vaso.

—Alguien vino hoy a pagar la deuda del auto—informo— vino a pagar todo el adeudo.

Levanto su rostro para mirar al hombre seriamente a los ojos, eso lo había pillado completamente mal parado. Desencajado se reincorporo en la silla y luego ordeno un poco sus ideas.

—Espera—hablo Ranma—¿hablas del chico que estrello mi auto?

—No señor—respondió el contador— su nombre es Shinnosuke, es un familiar al parecer.

Aquello le había caído como un balde de agua fría, nuevamente ese hombre interfería en su vida. Es que no podía quitarse de su camino, enfadado pronuncio su nombre automáticamente.

—Shinnosuke... — murmuro— iba a pagar la deuda—pronuncio.

—no quise hacer nada sin...

—Bien puedes irte—interrumpió el oji azul haciendo una seña con su rostro para que se marchara.

—la deuda señor—insistió.

—Después— hablo tajante el chico de la trenza.

Bebió de golpe lo que le quedaba de su trago para luego marcharse del lugar, ese día nada estaba saliendo acorde a sus planes. Había hecho todo eso para vengarse de Akane pero así, no lo lograría.

* * *

Luego de una hora llego a casa, se encontraba en su cuarto mirando una fotografía de él junto a la muchacha de cabellera azulada. No entendía porque sus sentimientos lo frustraban así, la amaba pero la odiaba al mismo tiempo. Arrugo furioso la fotografía en su mano y entonces la arrojo a un lado del cuarto, como odiaba a Akane, su mente no dejaba de pensar que esta tenía algo con el capitán.

El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos, desganado se levanto de la cama para ir a abrir la puerta. En cuanto vio quién era, solo se limito a dejar la puerta abierta y volver al cuarto.

Vio al chico extrañada debido a que no la había insultado como siempre solía hacerlo actualmente, entro al apartamento para verlo escabullirse a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta del lugar y entonces se dirigió hasta la habitación del chico de la trenza.

En cuanto entro observo al chico sentado sobre su cama, también pudo ver una bola de papel en un rincón del cuarto que parecía ser una foto. Recordó nuevamente a que había ido hasta ese lugar y hablo.

—Deja a mi familia en paz— pidió la peli azul— ellos no te hicieron daño—agrego— no podemos pagarte en un mes.

Se levanto de la cama y vio a la chica parada bajo el umbral de la puerta, camino lentamente hasta ubicarse al lado de esta apoyándose en el muro, para observar descaradamente a la chica de arriba hacia abajo a espaldas de ella.

—Pero puedes pagar en una noche—soltó el oji azul.

Quiso escuchar mal, algo en ella le estaba diciendo que aquello que había escuchado no era más que obra de su retorcida imaginación, Ranma Saotome del cual estaba enamorada no era capaz de decirle una cosa de ese calibre.

—Que te parece pagar tu deuda esta noche— sugirió nuevamente Ranma.

Al escuchar aquello nuevamente, la hizo despertar de aquella fantasía del príncipe azul que había forjado en ese hombre. Completamente furiosa se volteo para observar a ese imbécil de ojos azulados y cabello azabache que se encontraba apoyado en la pared.

—Escucha Akane— llamo su atención indicándole con la mirada la cama y luego a ella— ¿me entendiste lo que te dije? — se acerco para observar más de cerca a la chica de cabellos azulados— o acaso, ¿le prometiste lealtad al capitán? — cuestiono— ¿estás solo con él?

—¿¡De qué estás hablando!? — grito empujando al chico con fuerza—me avergüenzo de mi y ahora también de ti Ranma, me das asco... — pronuncio con odio en su mirada.

Sintió el sonoro portazo de la puerta del apartamento retumbar en su mente, aquella mirada avellana estaba completamente llena de odio. Las últimas tres palabras de la chica le habían dolido mucho más que todo lo que le había dicho la muchacha en ocasiones anteriores.

* * *

Llego a su cuarto furiosa ante la atenta mirada de su prima que no pronuncio palabra alguna, se miro en el espejo y entonces busco unas tijeras dentro de su cajón. De un solo movimiento tomo su hermoso cabello azulado que estaba tomado en una coleta y lo corto con un solo movimiento, dejando a una espantada Satsuki que comenzó a gritar desesperada.

Rápidamente Kasumi entro al cuarto para ver un manojo de cabellos azulados en el suelo y a su pequeña hermana sentada sobre la cama mirando las hebras de cabello en el piso.

—Akane ¿qué hiciste? — se acerco preocupada hasta llegar a tocar el cabello de la chica.

Lo había cortado hasta sus hombros y ella solía tenerlo tan largo que llegaba más abajo de sus caderas.

—así es como todo termina—pronuncio poseída la peli azul.

Lentamente emparejo el cabello de la chica y luego la ayudo a acostarse para que durmiese.

había amarrado su cabello de ambos extremos para guardarlo como recuerdo de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo, ese sería el ultimo día que permitiría que ese hombre la humillara. Todo se termino esa noche, con esas palabras tan crudas y frías de parte del muchacho de la trenza.

* * *

No había pegado una pestaña desde el día anterior, la mirada fría y llena de odio de Akane no salía de su mente. Aunque no se arrepentía al cien por ciento de sus palabras, sabía que la había herido con eso. Espero a que apareciera por la entrada de la universidad pacientemente, fue entonces cuando vio a la chica de reojo.

—Seguramente tu novio aun no te ha comprado un auto ¡eh! — dijo provocando a la muchacha que en ese minuto llevaba un abrigo que tenía un gorro para cubrír su cabeza, viendo que era ignorado por la peli azul se acerco y le tiro el brazo haciéndola voltear hasta él— supongo que es fácil dar la vuelta y huir.

—¡no vuelvas a tocarme nunca! — amenazo Akane mientras de un solo tirón se soltaba de su agarre dejando caer el gorro de su abrigo hacia atrás.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver el cambio de imagen de la muchacha, el amaba aquella larga cabellera azulada y ahora estaba tan corto, le dolió el pecho al pensar que la chica pudo hacer eso para hacerle daño. Y sí era así, lo había logrado con gran éxito.

—¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? — pregunto Ranma sorprendido.

—Todo lo que dices son mentiras—hablo la chica de cabellos cortos ignorando completamente su pregunta.

—Deja de actuar— agrego el oji azul molesto, recordando el asunto con el capitán.

—¡muévete! — pronuncio con odio la peli azul empujando al muchacho de la trenza.

—Es el capitán, ¿cuánto esta pagándote por tus "servicios"?— cuestiono insidioso el azabache— quiere pagar tu deuda.

—¿qué? — pregunto desencajada, aquello la había tomado por sorpresa.

—sí— afirmo mirando como la chica volteaba hacia la salida— tu novio vino a mi puerta y quiere pagar tu deuda, acaso no lo sabías.

—Fuera de mi camino, asco— empujo con frialdad al chico de la trenza quitándolo de su paso, para avanzar en búsqueda del castaño.

Pudo ver a una chica de cabellos cortos azulados salir del campus furiosa, creyó por un momento que esta era Akane. Pero debido a su pelo lo puso en duda.

—¿esa era Akane? — pregunto Ukyo preocupada.

—¿quién te dijo que podías preguntarme sobre ella? — hablo con frialdad el oji azul.

Se limito solo a observar el mal carácter del chico de la trenza, nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Se preocupo debido a su actitud, jamás pensó verle alguna vez así de enfadado.

* * *

Estaba pensando en el Yate seriamente debido a sus acciones, la noche anterior había sido imposible para él, luego de estar con Hinako su esposo apareció. El hombre sufrió un ataque cardiaco frente a ellos y él era culpable de lo que había sucedido. No deseaba hablar con nadie en ese instante, pero a su mala suerte pudo ver que una jovencita de cabellos azulados que en un principio no reconoció, se aproximaba hasta él.

—Shinnosuke ¿por qué lo hiciste? — reclamo la peli azul— Acaso te pedí ayuda... —agrego— ¡¿cómo tratas de pagar mi deuda?!

—podemos hablar de esto después... — pidió el castaño desanimado.

—No tenias derecho...

—De verdad no es momento— informo Shinnosuke.

—¿¡te das cuenta en la situación en la qué me pones!? — recrimino la chica ignorando las palabras del joven.

—por favor, hablemos después de esto Akane— volvió a pedir el hombre mirando seriamente a la muchacha.

—ni siquiera sabes lo que me hiciste... — concluyo la peli azul para marcharse del lugar dejando a un pensativo Shinnosuke en el lugar.

Miro su barco y entonces lo decidió completamente, era hora de enfocar su vida en una nueva meta. Y una de esas era proteger a aquella menuda chica de cabellos azulados, lo haría costará lo que le costará. Además de deshacerse de ese amargo amor de juventud que había destruido la vida de un hombre.

* * *

Molesto debido a que golpeaban su puerta, abrió de velozmente sin siquiera ver por la mirilla para observar de quién se trataba. Su cara se desencajo completamente al ver que se trataba de Akari junto a sus amigos.

Velozmente pasaron todos al apartamento ante la molesta cara del oji azul.

Ryoga noto aquella aura oscura que despedía su amigo en ese instante, sabía que esto era una trampa de Shampoo. Luego de estar un tiempo hablando a solas con Akari. Tenía que alertar a Ranma de eso, pero no podía hacerlo con la peli verde sobre ambos.

—Solo es un apartamento normal— dijo Sayuri decepcionada mirando el lugar.

Rápidamente llevo a su amigo hasta un rincón del lugar.

—Yo no sabía de esto Ranma... —susurro—los vi salir de la universidad y salí tras ellos para ver hacia donde venían.

—Mentira... — pronuncio por lo bajo molesto.

—Vamos inauguremos este lugar — dijo Daisuke agitando una botella de champaña.

Justo en ese instante el timbre sonó, abrió la puerta para ver de quién se trataba y entonces lamento haberlo hecho por segunda vez en ese día.

—Akane — pronuncio Akari, viendo a la chica con un basurero acuestas.

—¿Tienes basura? — pregunto Akane ignorando completamente las miradas de los jóvenes— soy la hija del conserje — informo indiferente— vine por la basura.

Estaba completamente incomodo por esa situación, pesé a que quería herir a la chica. No quería que los demás lo hicieran, sabía que eso la humillaba y le hacía sentir una basura en ese mismo momento.

—Qué te diviertas Ranma... — pronuncio Akane para marcharse.

En cuanto vio salir a Akane del lugar, volteo inmediatamente hacia donde estaban los amigos de la peli verde y entonces no dudo un segundo más.

—Váyanse— ordeno Ranma con frialdad.

Los chicos miraron sorprendidos al oji azul y silenciosamente obedecieron al chico de la trenza debido a la seriedad de su tono, jamás lo habían oido hablar de esa forma tan fría.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la residencia comenzaron a hablar.

—eso fue increíble... — pronuncio Daisuke.

—Akane, es la hija del conserje— agrego Sayuri impactada tocándose la cara.

—Ya suficiente— regaño el chico de la bandana para detener los cuchicheos de los jóvenes.

—Ryoga, tu lo sabías... las mentiras, todo— hablo la peli verde observando al chico.

—ya fue suficiente Akari... — pronuncio llevándose a la muchacha de ojos verdes hasta su auto.

Obedeció al joven aun impactada, ella solo sabía la dirección de Ranma debido a que Shampoo se la había dicho, pero lo demás la tomo por sorpresa. Jamás se imagino que las cosas iban a terminar de ese modo.

* * *

Era bastante tarde cuando estaba limpiando las barandas de las escalas del edificio junto a su primo, fue en ese instante que escucho una voz familiar a sus espaldas. Volteo lentamente al ver aquel hombre del turbante saludarle.

—Hola Akane— saludo el hombre extrañado de ver a la chica limpiando.

El chico de las gafas observo a su prima completamente desencajado, sin entender como aquel hombre de negocios la conocía.

—¿cómo te conoce? — cuestiono furioso.

Ranma que en ese instante entraba al lugar vio a su padre y preocupado por la forma en que el miope miraba a la chica de cabellos cortos, huyo del lugar junto al hombre para no causarle más problemas a la peli azul. Además quería evitar que la muchacha lo notase preocupado.

—¡no es normal y quiero saber cómo lo conoces! —grito Mousse molesto—¡contéstame ahora! — exigió golpeando a su prima en el rostro por la ira.

Ignoro completamente las acusaciones de su primo y se dirigió hasta su cuarto siendo observada por Kasumi, que comprendió lo que pasaba y rápidamente se puso en la puerta de la habitación para evitar el paso del miope.

Satsuki reviso el rostro de la muchacha y entonces preocupada aseguro la puerta para evitar el paso del chico, no podía permitir que le siguieran pegando a su prima.

Contuvo sus lagrimas con fuerza, no se iba a dejar abatir por nada desde ahora. Se lo había prometido a sí misma, y no iba a fallarse esta vez. Miro su trozo de cabello en el mueble que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y entonces respiro profundo, necesitaba calmarse y obtener fuerzas.

* * *

Se preparaba para salir de la residencia mientras era observada por su hermana mayor, miraba su rostro en el espejo para ver que estuviese lo suficientemente camuflado el moretón de su cara, ordeno su cabello azulado de modo que ocultase su rostro y entonces se dispuso a salir de la residencia.

Estaba en su auto preocupado por la muchacha, necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba luego de aquella escena en la residencia, en cuanto la vio salir se dispuso a bajar de su auto y correr tras ella.

Pudo ver al joven de la trenza acercándose y entonces acelero su paso, no quería que él se acercara nuevamente a ella.

—¡Akane! —llamo Ranma mientras comenzaba a correr tras ella.

Quiso correr en cuanto vio al oji azul aproximarse tan rápido, pero mantuvo su compostura. Ella había cambiado y ya no volvería a asustarse nunca más. Después de todo lo odiaba y ya le daba exactamente lo mismo lo que el sintiera o dijera de ella.

—Akane espera— pronuncio mientras iba tras la joven que avanzaba velozmente hasta la plaza— Akane dije que esperes—reitero— Detente — ordeno para frenar en seco, ya que la chica de cabellera azulada se detuvo abruptamente. Respiro profundamente al ver el rostro de la muchacha, pese a que llevaba maquillaje pudo distinguir un moretón en su mejilla.

—Me queda bien... — hablo Akane mirándolo seriamente.

No sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Solo sabía que una parte de sí mismo se había fallado, como podía llamarse un hombre después de eso, sí era incapaz de proteger a la mujer que amaba. Se odio a sí mismo por aun tener esos sentimientos por la chica.

—Te golpeo... — murmuro Ranma levemente— ¿Akane como pudo golpearte? ¿esto ha pasado antes? —cuestiono comenzando a enfadarse con aquel hombre de lentes.

Porque actuaba como si le importara lo que le hizo Mousse, no lograba comprender a ese muchacho de mirada azulada. Lo miro fijamente para tratar de descubrir algo en su mirar, pero luego recordó su molestia con el chico.

— No es tu problema — pronuncio fríamente para retirarse del lugar.

La vio marcharse preocupado, no sabía cómo ayudar a la obstinada muchacha de cabellos cortos. Tomo su teléfono y entonces marco el numero de alguien que sí estaba dispuesto a hacer algo por la joven.

—Aló Ranma ¿que se te ofrece? — pregunto el chico del colmillo a través del celular.

—¿estás en la universidad? — consulto Ranma.

—Voy en camino, ¿tu irás a la escuela? — resolvió mientras manejaba.

—No iré— respondió el oji azul— Ryoga, no dejes a Akane sola...

—Ranma hoy será un día muy complicado para Akane— agrego el muchacho de la bandana— deberías ir.

—Sé que no la dejaras sola... — pronuncio el chico de la trenza.

—Sí Ranma —sintió el tono del celular, miro la pantalla y entonces noto que corto— pero tal vez te necesita a ti.

Sabía que su amigo era demasiado obstinado para aceptar que estaba preocupado por Akane. Suspiro resignado y entonces se limito a seguir manejando hacia la universidad.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 ** _Hola !_**

 ** _Sí, alcance a terminar el capitulo para hoy... y avance un capitulo completo de mi otro fic para dedicarme de pleno a este hahaha, ojala alcance a terminar otro capitulo durante la noche. Muchas gracias a todos por sus palabras de animo! son los mejores_**  
 ** _Les diré que odio con todo mi corazón a Ranma por humillar a Akane de esa manera, pero bueno, nada que hacer :( !_**

 _ **Espero que se encuentren super y les respondo los reviews como siempre ;D!** _

_Haruri Saotome: hola, bueno la verdad es que era algo logico que Akane no tendría el valor para decirle ella misma la verdad, esperemos que las cosas mejoren pronto para ambos :D! saludos!_

 _SaeKodachi47: Amiga, que decir... yo amo a Shinnosuke aquí, lo confieso... pero es solo por su madurez, porque en el fondo siempre prefiero al imbécil de Ranma, los idiotas son más divertidos~ xD ! Esperando que te encuentres super te mando un abrazote y saludos! =)_

 _eliza tendo: Lamento haberte destrozado con esto, pero es que era lo que se tenía que hacer para darle drama al asunto :( . Un abrazo y saludos!_

 _esmeralda saotom: también tengo un hijo hahaha, por eso es que no tengo mucho tiempo... es dificil tener tiempo para una :c , muchas gracias por tus palabras de animo enserio. volviendo al fic, volveré a repetir que Shinnosuke en este fic viene a imponer madurez y galanteria :D ! Espero que disfrutes de corazón este capitulo y que estes súper amiga, un abrazo a la distancia y saludos ~~_

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por leer, hasta el Miercoles ~_ **


	17. Yo protegeré a Akane

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 17: "Yo protegeré a Akane"**

* * *

Ryoga miraba impaciente la entrada de la Universidad, mientras se encontraba sentado en una jardinera. Estaba completamente seguro de que la muchacha de cabellos azulados asistiría, debido a que el mismo Ranma Saotome se había dado la molestia de llamarlo para decirle. No sabía cómo haría para proteger a Akane, pero algo tenía que hacer. Después de todo era su amiga.

Diviso a su "amigo" a lo lejos mientras bajaba de su auto, camino a paso seguro hasta llegar a una distancia prudente del chico.

— ¿Qué esperas? — pregunto Akari en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron.

—Qué crees.. — respondió indiferente el muchacho de la bandana.

—Es broma—sonrió la chica— esperas a Akane, supongo que eres su guardia voluntario—agrego— de hecho si va necesitar un guardia, si se atreve a venir a la universidad por supuesto— dijo sarcástica— tal vez ya se dio de baja ¿no crees?

—No te importa— pronuncio cortante, para observar a la muchacha de cabellos verdes molestarse y retirarse del lugar.

Poco después de que Akari abandonara el lugar, pudo ver a la joven de cabellos cortos entrar a la Universidad. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y esta se acerco lentamente hasta él.

—Ahora entraras conmigo a la Universidad—hablo Akane— y tendrás que intervenir cuando me digan algo, y entonces dirás "no importa Akane"—miro al joven seriamente— no necesito esto.

—Akane, no sé porque dijiste esas mentiras—hizo una pausa— sé que no puedo entenderte pero, quiero estar para ti, porque quiero.

—Es una pelea conmigo—aclaro mirando al chico— no con nadie de ellos. — toco el brazo de Ryoga en gesto de agradecimiento y luego se adentro a la Universidad en completa soledad.

Esa era una guerra consigo misma, dijeran lo que dijeran los demás tendría que aceptarlo. Puesto que todo se debía a sus mentiras.

Parte de la mañana había sido difícil, había tenido que escuchar a medio mundo hablar a sus espaldas. Todas sus mentiras salieron a la luz, hasta los de su clase ya no le hablaban y la molestaban burlándose de su procedencia. Después de todo en esa Universidad la mayoría de los estudiantes eran ricos y los que no lo eran, tenían becas al igual que ella.

No quiso salir del salón de clases para esperar el otro bloque de clases, fue entonces cuando pudo ver a la muchacha de cabellos verdes entrar por la puerta y acercarse hasta ella.

—Sabes... —se cruzo de brazos para ver a la peli azul seriamente— siempre sabía que había algo mal contigo, algo raro—sonrió— pero ni aun así, se me ocurrió esto—hizo una pausa— nuestra inocente princesa, hija del conserje... te felicito Akane.

—Eso no es una novedad para mi, Akari— agrego mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

—De hecho, te entiendo— dijo mirando serena a la muchacha— agarraste a Ranma con las uñas, y no lo dejabas por nada Akane—afirmo con la cabeza— tenías razones muy fuertes para hacerlo Akane—rió— razones criticas, diría.

No iba a soportar una palabra más, intento levantarse pero la voz de la chica la detuvo.

—oh, oh —advirtió— ¿estás huyendo? —cuestiono Akari— estoy muy triste, tu sabes... estoy apegada a mis enemigos, así como a mis amigos. —miro de pies a cabeza a la peli azul— pero es cierto, tu ni siquiera eres mi enemiga, ni siquiera estamos en el mismo mundo.

—ah... —se burlo Akane— pero estas en el mundo de Ranma, y vas a seguir arrastrándote hacía Ranma en tu propio mundo y perderás lo que te hace fuerte —advirtió mirando a la joven de cabellos verdes— Vas a perder a Ryoga para siempre, Akari.

Sorprendida la miro de medio lado sin creer que esa insignificante chica le estuviese respondiendo. — aun sacas las garras... — la miro de medio lado— me hubiera sorprendido si no supiera, que eres una perdedora patética —hizo una pausa— recuerdas que me dijiste, esos días que trataste hablarme acerca de la moral, la lealtad y la honestidad— miro al techo para recordar más detalles— ¿cómo dices qué? ah... déjame pensar, los días que pretendías ser madura ¿qué sucedió? —vio a la chica a los ojos— todo resulto ser una mentira, termino Akane.

—no me voy a rebajar — respondió la chica de cabellos cortos mirándola seriamente.

—¿y ahora no me vas a jalar el cabello? — cuestiono sarcástica.

—No te voy a dar en el gusto...

—Bien, es suficiente tenerte lastima — agrego abriendo la puerta para irse— por el momento Akane.

En cuanto se fue maldijo por lo bajo, es que nunca perdía una ocasión para intentar hacerle daño. No le extrañaba, pero era bastante desagradable tener que escucharla hablar.

Las horas pasaron y las clases habían finalizado, salió del salón a paso seguro mientras ignoraba uno que otro comentario. No se había percatado que un joven interesado por ella se acercaba velozmente, para cruzarse en su paso.

—Akane— llamó Daisuke provocando una cara de disgusto en la muchacha— Hola guapa, mala elección, mala estrategia.

— ¿de qué hablas? — cuestiono la peli azul molesta, ignorando por completo una mirada azulada que se posaba sobre ella y el muchacho que le hablaba.

—Hubieras probado conmigo —dijo galante el castaño— estoy seguro, que te hubiera hecho vivir bien.

Había escuchado claramente cada palabra salir de la boca de ese muchacho, sin poder quedarse quieto un segundo más se acerco.

—¡Estúpido! — pronuncio Ranma furioso — ¡¿de qué estás hablando?! ¡Te voy a matar! — vocifero amenazante antes de lanzarse violentamente sobre el castaño.

Observo al chico de la trenza golpear a Daisuke unas veces, mientras la gente se comenzaba a aglomerar a su alrededor para intentar detenerlo. No quería más problemas así que solo se limito a retirarse del lugar.

—¿¡Qué demonios dices!? —agrego el oji azul mientras empujaba al muchacho atrevido contra la pared

—¡Ranma! —exclamo Akari viendo a Ranma peleando.

—¡Déjala en paz! — advirtió mientras seguía golpeando al castaño— ¡me escuchaste! ¡eh!

Muchos estudiantes trataron de separarlos, pero aun así no era suficiente para detener la cólera del chico de la trenza.

—¡maldito! ¡¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así?! — grito descontrolado por la ira —¡idiota!

En cuanto vio a su mejor amigo peleando, se acerco hasta él para intervenir.

—¡Ranma No! —dijo Ryoga mientras alejaba al oji azul sujetándolo del torso.

—¡Te voy a matar maldito! — amenazo el joven Saotome.

—¡Ranma cálmate! — grito Ryoga.

—¡Te matare me escuchas! — reitero mientras hacía señas alterado con las manos en dirección al aturdido castaño.

—¡Váyanse!¡Todos! — vocifero el chico del colmillo, mientras miraba a la multitud que poco a poco se dispersaba.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el baño y aun así desde ahí, había podido escuchar claramente todos los gritos de Ranma. No lograba comprender porque hacía eso, si ella ya no le importaba. Al final él quería vengarse y de esa forma lo lograría más fácilmente.

En ese instante Ukyo preocupada entro al baño.

—¿Akane estas bien? — pregunto mirando a la chica que se encontraba apoyada en la pared del baño.

—No— respondió tajante.

—¿qué sucede? —consulto viendo la expresión fría de su rostro.

No pudo responder, porque en ese minuto Ranma entro al baño. Hizo un gesto con su rostro a la castaña y luego se retiro, quiso seguirla pero inmediatamente el chico de la trenza intervino sujetándola del brazo.

—Yo no los invite a la casa Akane— aclaro.

—No importa, no es importante— pronuncio negando con la cabeza, para intentar nuevamente salir del baño.

—Es importante para mí— agrego deteniendo a la joven nuevamente.

—Pues para mí no—informo Akane fríamente.

—No te puse una trampa— dijo el chico de la trenza mirándole a los ojos.

—Yo le puse una trampa a todos— respondió para nuevamente intentar retirarse fallidamente.

—No creas otra cosa de mi explicación— concluyo Ranma antes de salir del baño.

Lo vio marcharse sin poder evitar sentirse aun más confundida de su actitud.

* * *

Manejo hasta el faro para encontrarse con el chico de la trenza, bajo mientras lo observaba mirar el mar en completo silencio. Su amigo al parecer ya estaba perdiendo la razón, no lograba entender aun que pasaba por su mente.

—Un clásico de Ranma —comento Ryoga — cuando algo le molesta, viene corriendo al faro... — camino hasta llegar a su lado— lindo tu escándalo en la universidad, solo tú puedes lastimar a Akane.

—¿solo yo puedo lastimarla? — pronuncio con algo de sarcasmo.

—Ranma, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡eh! — reprocho el chico de la bandana— la estas torturando, pero aun golpeas a la gente si le dicen algo—agrego mirando el horizonte— la odias o en verdad, estas completamente enamorado de ella, Ranma.

—La pelea no fue por Akane— respondió Ranma— peleé porque no puedo soportar mi estupidez, es todo.

—pues no—volteo a ver a su amigo— no puedes hacerlo así Ranma—hablo— está bien, Daisuke es un patán, pero todos en la Universidad hablan de Akane— vio a su amigo ponerse serio— ¿qué vas a hacer? —cuestiono— Golpearlos uno por uno—observo a Ranma voltear a verlo— mira estas enfadado, enfadado con Akane, contigo, con todo. Pero ¿ya hablaste con ella?

—¿de qué hablare? ¿qué voy a hacer? —interrogo el oji azul — confrontarla y escuchar cómo me engaño, y decirle que tiene razón ¿eso quieres?

—nadie puede decirle que tiene razón—resolvió Ryoga—Pero tienes que hablar con ella Ranma, no por Akane—aclaro— tienes que hacer esto solo por ti— miro que el chico solo se limitaba a guardar silencio— mira amigo, esto se va a complicar y se va salir de control... esa mujer la supuesta hermana de Akane, ¿quién es?

—Es otra mentirosa— concluyo el chico de la trenza mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta su auto.

—su vida esta arruinada por eso te digo... —comento recordando lo sucedido con el esposo de la mujer.

Subió a su auto mientras trataba de olvidar todo lo sucedido con Akane, necesitaba olvidarla pero su mente se negaba a hacerlo.

Manejo tranquilamente hasta llegar a casa, bajo de su auto con fe de no toparse con nadie de camino a su apartamento. Apenas entro a su departamento agradeció no haberse encontrado con nadie, se acomodo un rato en su sitial. Pero no alcanzo a estar más de cinco minutos sentado cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, se levanto pesadamente para abrir la puerta y entonces se encontró con una mujer bastante parecida a él.

—Por favor mamá— pronuncio Ranma para intentar cerrar la puerta sin lograrlo.

—Hijo, espera por favor— pidió Nodoka afirmando la puerta, para que no se cerrara— espera, no voy a entrar si no quieres, pero por favor, tengo que darte algo Ranma.

—No quiero nada mamá— informo el chico de la trenza evitando el contacto visual con la mujer.

—Mira, nunca me preguntaste que pensaba sobre las mentiras de Akane—dijo la madre del joven.

—Mamá — reprocho Ranma mientras miraba a su madre hurgar entre su bolso, para ver como sacaba una hoja blanca doblada.

—Toma — entrego el papel— yo lo supe con esto, mira esta carta es para ti—contó la madre— de hecho debí dártela hace tiempo, pero no pude— pronuncio triste— toma, lee esto — vio a su hijo pensar un poco antes de tomar la carta. En cuanto recibió el papel, este cerró la puerta nuevamente en su cara. Le dolía enormemente la situación con su hijo, sabía que había fallado como madre al no contarle la verdad. Pero nunca quiso hacerle daño...

En cuanto cerró la puerta se dispuso a leer la carta que su madre le entrego. Leyó cada palabra con suma dedicación, apenas la termino se levanto inquieto del sitial. No sabía que pensar, cada vez estaba más confundido. No pudo soportar ni un segundo más, tenía que saber algo antes de comenzar a suponer teorías referente a que era, lo que realmente Akane quería de él.

Salió de su departamento y se disponía a tomar el elevador cuando diviso a la muchacha de cabellos cortos subir las escaleras.

Miro el rostro del muchacho sin darle mayor importancia, hasta que noto que este llevaba algo que le parecía familiar en su mano. Se aproximo lentamente hasta quedar frente a él, pudo ver como este con expresión seria levantaba el trozo de papel.

—Dime ¿cuando la escribiste? — pregunto Ranma.

—hace mucho tiempo — respondió fríamente.

—¿cuándo? — exigió molesto, viendo que Akane lo miraba con algo de ira.

—Mousse... —murmuro mirando al frente.

—Ven— pronuncio mientras jalaba del brazo a la muchacha de cabellos cortos.

—Suéltame— refunfuño enojada para verse ya dentro del apartamento del chico.

Miro seriamente a la joven de cabellos azules y entonces continuo con el interrogatorio.

—¿por qué mi madre leyó esto y yo no? — pregunto Ranma.

—Eso importa — respondió mirándole a los ojos— ¿qué habría cambiado? —cuestiono seria — ¿cambio algo cuando supiste lo que está escrito ahí?

—¡Akane, Quiero saber porque no la leí! — vocifero molesto.

—No grites—advirtió con molestia— yo la escribí y la mande— hizo una pausa— después me asuste y la fui a buscar a tu casa, pero tu madre ya la había leído, así fue.

—Se termino... — pronuncio el chico de la trenza queriendo convencerse.

—Termino la noche en que me pediste pagar la deuda—concluyo para tomar la mano de Ranma y poner en ella un anillo.

Miro el objeto en absoluto silencio, mientras la muchacha de cabellos azulados dejaba el lugar dejándolo en completa soledad. Cerro su mano para apretar el pequeño anillo, en el estaban todos aquellos sueños que había puesto junto a su amada.

No supo en qué momento las horas habían pasado, pero ya era de mañana. El timbre comenzó a sonar nuevamente y entonces abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a su madre. La miro con cara de pocos amigos debido a que no quería ver a nadie en ese instante.

—Esto es un desastre— comento mirando el apartamento desordenado— contratare a alguien que limpie.

—Déjalo así quieres... — pronuncio Ranma molesto por la actitud de su madre.

—Bien... — agrego Nodoka— No me mires así — recrimino— si contestaras el teléfono, no tendría porque venir aquí.

—Bueno entonces me voy — informo el chico de la trenza para salir del apartamento.

En cuanto su hijo se retiro del departamento se animo un poco.

—Bien, hay que poner orden—se dijo a sí misma— y yo lo haré.

Comenzó a ordenar con suma dedicación la actual casa de su hijo, empezó por la sala hasta llegar al cuarto del joven. Levanto unas camisas del suelo y las puso en un canasto con ropa sucia, luego se dispuso a botar la basura. En ese momento abrió el pequeño basurero metálico del cuarto de su hijo, miro dentro y entonces pudo divisar un anillo que recordaba perfectamente bien.

* * *

Necesitaba palabras sabías para responder el enigma dentro de su corazón, odiaba a Ranma o eso quería creer, pero entonces porque seguía preocupándose por él. Después de la pelea con Daisuke lo suspendieron una semana y se sentía culpable por eso. No sabía si era lo correcto pero llamo a Shinnosuke para aclarar un poco su mente. Pese a que se había discutido con él, la última vez.

—así qué en la Universidad ya saben todo... — pronuncio el castaño— te hubiera dicho que te olvidaras de ellos, si hubiera sabido cómo eran—agrego viendo la cara de tristeza de la joven— va ser muy difícil lidiar con todos ellos.

—ellos no me volverán a atormentar—dijo Akane segura mirando directamente a los ojos del muchacho.

—¿qué hay de Ranma? ¿el te atormenta? — pregunto sereno.

—no quiero hablar de él, contigo— respondió volteando la mirada.

—Estas enfadada conmigo, pero solo trato de ayudar—hablo Shinnosuke preocupado.

—Lo que hiciste fue injusto—recordó la muchacha de cabellos cortos— tu me humillaste.

—No lo hice —aclaro con sinceridad—no pensé en eso, ni en lo que Ranma pensaría, no me culpes por favor— pidió viendo como nuevamente la chica le dirigía la mirada— yo solo vi un problema, y quise solucionarlo.

—Y es así de sencillo— pronuncio amargamente.

—Sí—afirmo con total tranquilidad el hombre— lo habría sido de pagarlo.

Recordó la actitud cruel que tomo el muchacho de la trenza con ella luego de eso, él técnicamente había insinuado que se vendía. No pudo evitar estar triste de recordar las palabras del chico.

Vio como Akane ponía una cara bastante triste, sabía que el muchacho había tenido represarías contra ella, luego de que intentase pagar la deuda.

—¿que tan lejos fue? — pregunto observando el rostro apenado de la joven, pudo ver como la chica de cabellos cortos evadía la mirada mientras guardaba completo silencio— ¿por qué no me respondes?

—lo siento, quiero irme a casa—dijo Akane débilmente.

—¿a casa? — cuestiono mirando la hora— ¿tan rápido terminaron tus clases?

—no—respondió— no volveré hoy, ya sé que dirás que quién tiene una beca no debe faltar, pero...

—¿entonces te asusta la escuela? — consulto dando en el clavo.

—La gente se me queda mirando, aquellos con quienes hablaba, ahora murmuran a mis espaldas—suspiro— no me importan sus estúpidas bromas, pero nunca me había sentido tan sola —hizo una pausa— estoy perdida Shinnosuke.

—No lo estas, ni lo estarás— aclaro el capitán.

—Tengo una brújula ¿cierto? —pronuncio Akane recordando el obsequió del castaño.

—así es— sonrió para ver que la chica imitaba el gesto.

Luego de unos minutos se despidió de Shinnosuke. Necesitaba volver a casa, sabía que pronto tendría fuerzas para volver a clases.

Bajo del autobús luego de quince minutos de viaje hasta su casa, entro a la residencia y entonces recordó que había metido en problemas al chico de la trenza, pese a que ella no los provoco, se sentía culpable por eso. Se animo y fue hasta el apartamento del muchacho, toco el timbre una sola vez y el oji azul abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar. Extrañamente el chico de la trenza no tenía ánimos de pelear al parecer, porque ni siquiera había tenido esa actitud desagradable que había mantenido con ella durante días.

—Supe que te suspendieron— rompió el silencio— lo siento— se disculpo.

—Está bien— agrego Ranma mirando de reojo a la chica.

—Yo... — iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento la puerta comenzó a sonar.

Camino a un lado de la muchacha, hasta ver por la mirilla de la puerta.

—Es mamá— murmuro despacio el azabache.

—Por favor no quiero que me vea—pidió Akane preocupada.

—Escóndete Akane — indico el joven de la trenza— haré que se vaya.

En cuanto vio desaparecer a la chica de cabellos cortos, se dirigió a la puerta para abrir. No pudo evitar el paso de la mujer que en menos de un segundo se abrió paso hasta dentro. La miro algo confundido ya que se veía bastante alterada.

—Ranma escúchame— ordeno Nodoka— hijo, voy a decirte todo lo que se esta vez— pudo ver la mirada confusa de su hijo y entonces saco el anillo de su bolsa para mostrárselo.

—¿qué haces con eso? — pregunto molesto.

—Lo encontré en la basura, mientras arreglaba tu cuarto y pensé en que lo mejor era regresarlo— hizo una pausa—pero no pude, te tengo una sorpresa... el anillo es falso.

Salió del cuarto del muchacho sin poder evitarlo al escuchar las palabras de la madre del joven.

—¿qué? — exclamo Akane sorprendida— ¡no puede ser falso! — miro el anillo recordando que su primo se lo había devuelto.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! — pronuncio enfadada la madre del chico.

Sostuvo del brazo a su madre para que no saltara sobre la muchacha de cabellos cortos.

—¡ese anillo no puede ser falso! — expreso la peli azul.

—¡cómo te atreviste a darle a mi hijo un anillo falso! — recrimino Nodoka lanzándole el anillo a la chica.

—Mamá — calmo Ranma a la mujer, mientras veía a la chica fríamente— Akane vete...

—¡Ranma debes creerme! ¡ese anillo no es falso!

—¿¡por qué te creería!? — cuestiono mirando a la joven.

No lograba entender que era lo que sucedía, pero lo resolvería. Rápidamente obedeció las palabras del chico de la trenza para ir a su casa a resolver el misterio.

En cuanto entro al apartamento de servicio logro ver a su primo junto a su novia sentados en la mesa, a su suerte porque justamente con ellos quería hablar.

—¡Ese no era mi anillo! — pronuncio Akane mientras tiraba del brazo a la joven al lado de su primo.

—¿¡qué te pasa!? — pregunto la muchacha de ojos azules.

—RinRin díselo a Mousse — indico la chica de cabellos cortos mirando a la mujer.

—No sé de qué habla Mousse— respondió la mujer mirando al muchacho de cabello largo.

—Akane suéltala— pidió el chico mientras observaba a su prima.

—Yo perdí, el anillo—expreso— y tuve que comprarte otro y se lo devolví a Mousse—mintió.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie que el anillo que Mousse le había entregado era real, pero no iba a devolverlo tan fácilmente. Por eso se dio tantos problemas en buscar uno exactamente igual al original.

—¿cómo te diste cuenta que ese no era tu anillo? — cuestiono la joven china.

—¡estas mintiendo RinRin! —pronuncio— y en cuanto sepa la verdad, lo pagarás caro... — amenazo Akane antes de retirarse del lugar.

* * *

Llevaba bastante días sin comer, la verdad es que luego de lo ocurrido con el famoso anillo ya ni deseos tenía de dar un bocado siquiera de la comida. Salió del apartamento rumbo a la Universidad, pero antes de terminar de salir se encontró con el chico de la trenza. Su mirada parecía más fría incluso que veces anteriores.

—Ranma... — llamó para ser casi congelada por su mirada azulada— No vendí ese anillo, te juro que yo no lo hice—expreso Akane comenzando a sentirse algo mareada—no lo hice...

—¿te sientes mal Akane? — observando a la chica de cabellos cortos tambalearse.

De un segundo a otro la muchacha se desplomo en el suelo, sin creer que eso fuera real miro a Akane en el suelo por unos segundos riendo por la escena.

—¡Akane levántate! — pronuncio Ranma viendo que la chica aun estaba tendida en el suelo—Akane— suspiro para ver que la broma se estaba alargando demasiado— Akane, levántate por favor ¿sí? — miro nuevamente a la joven, comenzando a preocuparse se acerco hasta ella para tocar su rostro—Akane— en cuanto toco las mejillas de la muchacha de cabellos azulados supo que eso no era mentira. Preocupado tomo a la chica en brazos sin pensarlo un segundo más, para llevarla al hospital.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y entonces comprendió que se encontraba en el hospital, miro su brazo con una vía, mientras que una enfermera la atendía.

—No te levantes— le indico la mujer— debes esperar a que el suero termine y tu presión ya está mejor—sonrió para luego retirarse del lugar.

Miro hacia el techo y luego al lado contrario, encontrándose con la mirada azulada del joven que al parecer se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.

—Estoy bien —informo Akane con frialdad.

—Ya oí— añadió Ranma mirando el suelo.

—Sí ya lo oíste, vete — dijo la muchacha de cabellos azulados para darle la espalda en su camilla.

—Acaso te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho Akane — pronuncio molesto acercándose a la joven sin dejar su silla— de lo que paso hoy ¡eh! —reclamo— te desmayaste y no te creí, pensé que fingías... ¡tú me has hecho reaccionar así!

Respiro profundamente para luego voltear a ver al chico de la trenza.

—Ranma no lo hice apropósito—aclaro— ¿y tú? — cuestiono refiriéndose a todo en general.

—Lo hice intencionalmente, para terminar contigo — respondió sincero— tú me obligaste a hacer lo que hice, por esas mentiras, te das cuenta de lo que perdiste.

—¿Qué fue lo que perdí? — pregunto con tristeza en su mirada—Dime ¿qué fue lo que perdí? — vio como el oji azul se ponía nervioso ante su pregunta— ¿qué es? ¿Qué es eso, que se termina en una sola noche? —cuestiono— ¿amor? — agrego desafiante — del amor no puedes hablar... — Miro al chico ponerse de pie y darle la espalda— ¿cuando se termino? ¿se termino cuando te mudaste? ¿o cuando supiste la verdad? —hizo una pausa para ver la molestia del chico— ¿o cuando me propusiste pagar la deuda en una sola noche?

Esa última pregunta le había dolido, pero no iba a darle en el gusto a la joven de mostrarle su debilidad.

—¿cuándo? — volvió a preguntar Akane— solo vete— pidió para recostarse y darle la espalda.

Escucho cuando Ranma salió del cuarto y entonces recordó la vez que había estado en el hospital, cuando se esquinzo el pie por huir de él.

Se marcho del hospital en cuanto pudo, no sin antes avisar a Ryoga para que fuera a buscar a la muchacha de cabellos cortos. Se encontraba bastante estresado debido a lo ocurrido así que decidió ir al club a pasar un rato.

Manejo tranquilamente hasta llegar al lugar, pero en cuanto llego se encontró con una cara que hubiese preferido no ver nunca más.

—Capitán— llamó mirando al hombre en la puerta del lugar—¿que quieres?

—Quiero que sepas la verdad— pronuncio calmo el castaño— Akane no sabe quien quiere pagar la deuda, lo que sea que le hayas hecho por eso, estas mal.

—¿cómo sabes que es lo que yo hice? — cuestiono el azabache.

—Simplemente lo sé— respondió Shinnosuke— Y estas muy equivocado ahora escucha... —no pudo terminar porque el joven Saotome le dio un leve empujón.

—usted no puede hablarme así capitán— advirtió el chico.

—aun eres muy joven para escuchar—expreso mirando al impaciente oji azul—y muy ingenuo para saber acerca del dolor.

—Déjate de tonterías ¿quieres? — dijo Ranma desagradado— Dime tu problema y lo arreglamos.

—a Akane no la lastimaras—pronuncio seguro el capitán—Yo, me encargare de protegerla... Ya déjala vivir.

—Capitán aun sigues hablando— agrego mientras tomaba de la camisa al hombre, que pese a eso aun mantenía la calma—No has aprendido nada de lo que paso ¿verdad?

—Yo sé bien que aprender—Informo soltándose del agarre del chico— Y también a quien enseñar ¿entiendes? —Concluyo para luego retirarse del lugar.

Lo vio retirarse en el mismo sitió en que habían conversado, como le odiaba a ese sujeto.

—Este maldito... — maldijo por lo bajo, para luego entrar al club a resolver unos asuntos pendientes y distraerse un poco de los problemas que actualmente tenía.

* * *

Había pasado unos días desde que Akane había reclamado el anillo, sabía que tenía que venderlo si no podía usarlo frente a las personas. Se dirigió al centro comercial más lujoso de Nerima para vender el anillo, estuvo unos minutos esperando a que el hombre trajera el dinero cuando entonces vio aparecer a un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos azules, que le pareció haber visto en otro lugar antes.

—Esta es la mujer que quiere vender su anillo—indico el vendedor.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, era el chico rico de los apartamentos. Seguramente el le había dado el anillo a la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

—Te juro que lo hice para pagar la deuda— se excuso ante la severa mirada del chico de la trenza— soy la novia de Mousse, yo te juro que era para eso. Cuando Akane se rehusó a vender el anillo yo quise hacerlo para terminar con la deuda, ¡te lo juro! por favor no llames a la policia.

Miro a la chica en completo silencio y entonces saco su telefono para marcar el numero de la chica de cabellos cortos.

—Quiero que vengas a la gran joyería de Nerima, ahora — ordeno Ranma antes de cortar.

Pasaron aproximadamente treinta minutos hasta que vio entrar a Akane a la tienda, en cuanto hizo contacto visual con la mujer supo que tenía que intervenir porque parecía querer matarla con la mirada.

—¡Ladrona! —se abalanzo contra la novia de su primo siendo detenida por el oji azul.

—Basta—pidio el azabache sujetando a la chica.

—¡dejame! ¡dejame! — pronuncio furiosa queriendo golpear a la mujer—¡voy a matarte!

Después de unos minutos de ver discutir a ambas mujeres en la joyería, decidió llevarlas a casa en su vehículo.

habían pasado cinco minutos desde que subió al Auto del muchacho, pero parecía que su cólera crecía cada vez más en cuanto los segundos pasaban.

—no finjas tus lagrimas—amenazo Akane mirando a la muchacha china llorar en el asiento trasero— ¡no finjas o te mato!

—Akane ya es suficiente— hablo calmo el oji azul mientras manejaba.

—Y tu nos llevas tan tranquilo a nuestra casa —pronuncio molesta con el joven— párate ahí que me quiero bajar— agrego indicando un lugar en el camino.

—está bien— respondió Ranma estacionándose en el lugar que le indico.

En cuanto se detuvo el auto bajo furiosa de este, se dirigió hasta el asiento trasero para seguir asediando a la mujer.

—¡Bájate! —ordeno la peli azul enojada.

—por favor no hagas esto, te lo suplico—pidió RinRin— ni siquiera sabía que era tan costoso.

Velozmente se bajo del auto para detener a la violenta chica de cabellos azulados.

—Akane fue suficiente— dijo Ranma mientras movía a la chica del brazo hacía atrás—Déjala

—Suéltame— ordeno Akane violentamente quitando su mano de su brazo—ve a levantarle una denuncia.

—No lo haré —agrego mientras llevaba a la joven hasta el faro que se encontraba cerca— Akane Cálmate.

—Corre a la policía—exigió la muchacha de ojos avellana.

—¡por favor se los pido no me hagan esto! — pidió RinRin bajando del auto.

—¡Tu también cálmate! — grito Ranma a la mujer.

—mira Akane esto es tu culpa, nadie sabía que el anillo era genuino — increpo la mujer.

—acaso me estas culpando—pronuncio mientras forcejeaba con Ranma para soltarse y darle una bofetada a la mujer—maldita ladrona.

—Tranquila — dijo el oji azul deteniendo a la chica de cabellos cortos, que enseguida se soltó de su agarre para caminar hacia el faro— tu quédate ahí— indico a la mujer mientras seguía a la furiosa chica— lo siento — se disculpo mirando a la muchacha de cabellos cortos—pensé que te encontraría en la joyería, pensé que serias tu.

—¿Y de que te disculpas? — pregunto, ya un poco más calmada— te use para ascender de nivel social, le robe su vida a Shampoo, tengo una relación secreta con Shinnosuke, sería lógico que yo lo vendiera— soltó con amargura.

—Akane, tu nunca usaste ese anillo —hablo el chico de la trenza.

—Te dije que lo usaría en el momento indicado—aclaro— no lo merecí, y no voy a merecerlo jamás.

—Eso es todo— pronuncio molesto para sacar el anillo de su bolsillo y luego lanzarlo con fuerza hasta el mar.

—¡aaaah! —grito RinRin al ver lo que había hecho el oji azul—¿qué hiciste? mi anillo se fue— murmuro decepcionada.

Miro el mar sin creer aun lo que había hecho su ex-novio con el anillo, pestaño algunas veces sintiendo tristeza debido al significado del objeto.

—no presentare cargos— informo Ranma antes de irse.

Comprendió el significado de ese acto, es que en realidad pese a que se lo había querido negar a sí misma. aun creía tener una oportunidad de volver con él, pero después de eso termino de comprenderlo, ellos nunca volverían a estar juntos.

* * *

Estuvo desde el día anterior pensando seriamente en lo ocurrido con la chica de cabellos cortos, es que cada vez que ocurría algo que le hacía desconfiar en ella, pasaba otra cosa que lo hacía volver a confiar. La amaba o la odiaba, no lograba comprender lo que sentía.

En ese instante se decidió, tenía que ir a hablar con ella nuevamente.

Velozmente tomo su auto y se dirigió hasta la universidad para hablar con ella.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos de la universidad para encontrar el salón de clases en que se debía encontrar la chica, en cuanto lograba divisarla entro al salón.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse la distrajo de su lectura y entonces pudo ver aquella mirada azulada posarse sobre ella.

—Akane, tenemos que hablar— exigió Ranma.

Molesta debido a lo ocurrido el día anterior, tomo sus cosas para intentar huir del salón sin hablar con el muchacho de la trenza.

—Akane por favor— pidió el oji azul evitando el paso de la joven.

—Yo no quiero hablar—sentenció para intentar huir y ser detenida nuevamente por el azabache.

—Akane por favor —insistió mirando seriamente a la peli azul.

—Ranma suéltame— dijo soltándose del agarre del chico.

—Akane por favor te lo pido — reitero el oji azul sin perder la convicción.

—¡Ranma te dije que no quiero hablar! — soltó Akane perdiendo la paciencia.

En ese instante pudo ver que detrás del chico de la trenza se aproximaba un hombre que conocía muy bien, guardo silencio y su mirada se congelo al verle, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante su presencia.

Observo a la chica cambiar su expresión luego de ver un punto fijo, entonces volteo para ver qué era lo que está miraba con tanta atención. Al ver el rostro de ese hombre su cara casi se cae al suelo de la impresión.

—Saotome— pronuncio enfático el castaño— Sal de mi clase — exigió tajante el hombre.

Ranma pestaño unas veces para ver que sí se trataba de aquel hombre que odiaba tanto, y que no era una mala ilusión óptica.

—No veo que seas de segundo año—hablo Shinnosuke— ahora vete... —agrego para señalar con el rostro la salida.

—¿¡Que estás diciendo!? — dijo el chico de la trenza completamente enojado.

—Ranma no lo hagas, ya te suspendieron—advirtió Akane tras el chico.

—Akane—miro el capitán severo a la muchacha de cabellos cortos— no te entrometas.

Miro al desagradable sujeto y luego a su ex-novia para retirarse molesto del lugar. Seguido por la peli azul que enseguida corrió para alcanzarlo a mitad de pasillo.

—Ranma, no estaba enterada, no lo sabía — se excuso ante la fría mirada que el muchacho le había dado antes.

—no sé como deje que sucediera Akane—se exalto mirando a la chica—¿¡como se supone que arreglare todo!? ¿¡como se supone que debo comportarme cada vez te vea!? —cuestiono mirando a la joven— ¡A la mierda con todo! — Termino de decir antes de salir del lugar.

Salió del lugar más que furioso, en cuanto cruzo la puerta de salida de la Universidad se topo con su mejor amigo que lo quiso saludar, pero lo menos que quería en ese minuto era hablar con alguien.

—Ranma ¿ya te termino tu suspensión? — pregunto siendo ignorado por su amigo que tenía cara de querer destruir todo a su paso— ¡¿Ranma que paso?! — siguió al oji azul que avanzaba velozmente hasta el estacionamiento de la Universidad.

Lo vio subir al auto y salir del lugar sin responder ninguna pregunta, ni pronunciar palabra alguna. Cada vez comprendía menos lo que sucedía con su mejor amigo.

* * *

Siguió a su amigo tan rápido como el trafico se lo permitió, bajo de su auto y luego corrió hasta el apartamento del muchacho de la trenza, toco el timbre y este le abrió la puerta inmediatamente. No alcanzo a pronunciar una palabra al entrar, porque el joven de ojos azules le comenzó a contar inmediatamente lo que sucedía.

—Y ahora ese tipo es su profesor — Contó molesto el azabache.

—Está bien cálmate — pronuncio Ryoga viendo al exaltado muchacho.

—¡como me puedo calmar! —vocifero — ¡casi lo mato pensando en que ellos salían!

—¿de qué hablas? ¿cómo? — cuestiono confundido el chico de la bandana —A ver a que te refieres con que salían...

Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ¿Por qué había vuelto a casa? es que el ya le había dicho días antes que iba a proteger a la muchacha de cabellos cortos. Aquello había sido una declaración de guerra, era obvio que ese sujeto estaba enamorado de Akane.

—¿¡Qué estoy haciendo aquí!? — pronuncio exaltado tratando de ir a la Universidad siendo detenido por su amigo.

—¡Oye espera! — detuvo preocupado al joven — ¿qué estás haciendo Ranma? ¡Tranquilo! — dijo para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo — ¿Vas a pelear con un profesor? ¡Ranma mírame! — vio que su amigo no lo hacía — ¡qué me mires! — exigió viendo a su amigo obedecer — Ya estas suspendido, calma... — lo dirigió lentamente hasta el sillón — toma asiento, ahora dime ¿Que sucede? — pregunto nuevamente para ver a su amigo más calmado.

-o-

Espero casi una hora fuera del salón hasta que vio empezar a salir a los alumnos, supuso que la clase ya había terminado. luego de unos segundos más pudo ver al castaño salir del salón, dio unos pasos hasta él para comenzar a hablar.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — pregunto Akane.

—pareces sorprendida... —hablo Shinnosuke.

—Así enserio — comento sarcástica la chica.

—Mira, tome mis diplomas vine a tu escuela después me dejaron trabajar aquí —explico el castaño.

—¿estás demente? —Cuestiono — ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—no nací en el océano —argumento el hombre — hubo una fase en que viví la vida que otros me forzaron a tener, pero decidí cambiar —miro a la muchacha que lo miraba seriamente — así fue como llegue aquí.

—No estoy preguntando como llegaste, mi pregunta es ¿por qué? — dijo intentando aclarar sus dudas.

—¿qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué estoy aquí por diversión? —consulto tranquilamente, viendo a la peli azul que estaba molestándose.

—Eres la persona más egoísta que he conocido... —agrego enfadada — sobrepasaste los limites — termino por decir, antes de retirarse del lugar.

Tenía que volver a casa a ordenar sus ideas, ahora no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía, entre sus problemas con Ranma y su nuevo profesor no sabía que pensar ni por dónde empezar.

* * *

Comenzaba a prepararse para irse del apartamento de Ranma, después de una larga tarde de conversación con el muchacho. Esperaba que el chico de la trenza hubiera comprendido que habían formas de resolver las cosas y que la que él usaba ahora, solo lo iba a meter en problemas.

—Mira no vayas a la escuela hasta que termine tu suspensión ¿bien? — dijo Ryoga mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

En ese minuto la puerta comenzó a sonar y entonces abrió la puerta, topándose de frente con el primo de la chica de cabellos azulados.

—Tú — pronuncio Mousse mirando al chico de la bandana y luego al oji azul —¿conoces a este sujeto?

—¿qué sucede contigo? — hablo Ranma comenzando a alterarse por la forma en que se dirigía a su amigo.

—Ranma basta — agrego el muchacho del colmillo deteniendo a su amigo.

—¿qué está sucediendo?¿qué traman? — cuestiono el miope.

—Está bien, cálmense — intento calmar Ryoga a ambos muchachos.

—¿de dónde se conocen? —exigió saber el muchacho de cabello largo.

—¡Cállate! no grites frente a mi apartamento — pronuncio el azabache empujando al sujeto de lentes.

—Alto suficiente —se interpuso Ryoga, puesto que ambos muchachos ya intentaban pelearse entre ellos.

—Eso quiere decir que tu ¿conoces a mi prima? — pregunto Mousse mirando a Ranma.

—Espera calma Mousse, es obvio que hubo un mal entendido entiende — intento tranquilizar el chico de la bandana.

En ese instante subían las escaleras Kasumi y Akane que fueron alertadas por el citófono, debido a quejas de los vecinos.

—¿qué está sucediendo? —pregunto la mayor de las Tendo.

—Prima, recuerdas a este sujeto — dijo Mousse indicando al chico del colmillo.

—Creo que fue un mal entendido señorita, solo eso — agrego Ryoga preocupado.

—Ven aquí —tiro del brazo a la peli azul para señalar a Ranma — ¿conoces a este sujeto?

—¡Déjala ir! —pronuncio amenazante el chico de la trenza para empujar la mano del miope que se encontraba en el brazo de Akane.

Nuevamente querían golpearse mutuamente, pero Ryoga otra vez se interpuso entre ambos.

—¡hey!¡hey! Ya cálmate Ranma — agrego empujando a Ranma hasta el apartamento.

—Suficiente Mousse —expreso Kasumi con seriedad — todos abajo —ordeno mirando que también estaba observando Satsuki y RinRin.

En cuanto cerró la puerta del apartamento, pudo ver que Ranma estaba más preocupado de lo normal.

—No sé porque abrí la puerta — comento el chico de la bandana.

—¡¿Ryoga como es que te conoce?! — pregunto preocupado.

—¡¿Tu qué crees?! — expreso mirando la cara del chico de la trenza que no entendía su expresión —¡de la revista!

—¿de la revista? — repitió preocupándose aun más por la muchacha de cabellos cortos, toco su frente sin creer aun que todo eso estuviera sucediendo —Tengo que bajar— añadió para intentar salir.

—No — detuvo a su amigo en el acto —¡Espera estás loco! ¡qué estás haciendo cálmate!

—¿¡Qué no recuerdas que la última vez golpearon a Akane!? — agrego temiendo de lo que fuese a suceder con la joven.

—¡Cálmate!¡está bien! —pidió Ryoga tratando de tirar paños fríos a la situación — mira, solo lo empeoraras — explico para calmar a su amigo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —cuestiono Ranma exaltado —¿ Voy a estar preocupado hasta que amanezca?

—Entonces, esperaremos juntos — aclaro el chico del colmillo igualmente preocupado.

Pudo ver al muchacho de la trenza aceptar sus palabras a regañadientes, para luego ir a sentarse al sofá a esperar lo que sucediera.

Abrieron unas botellas de alcohol para acompañar esa larga noche y hacer más cortos los minutos mientras conversaban. Luego de unas copas el oji azul empezó a hablar referente al tema.

—Me siento tan impotente —admitió Ranma mientras tomaba su cabeza — estoy molesto conmigo por pensar en ella — se aproximo hasta la mesa para tomar su vaso y beber un sorbo de ese agradable whisky que estaban bebiendo.

—Con el tiempo uno se molesta consigo — agrego Ryoga a la conversación — tres meses — pronuncio recordando —solo tres, viví el amor con la mujer de mis sueños — sonrió — no reconocerías a Akari, solo éramos los dos, sin maquillaje, solo los dos... sin mascaras.

—Olvídalo —dijo el azabache negando con su cabeza — al menos Akari es real —miro hacia un punto muerto — Akane es falsa.

—¿Cual es la verdadera? —cuestiono el chico de la bandana — Akari de la que me enamore, de la cual tome su mano y viví en el cielo por tres meses o Akari cuyos pensamientos me dan mucho miedo, ya ni entiendo cual es la real amigo —suspiro — ya no entiendo.

Termino de beber de su vaso, para luego sentarse en el suelo junto a su amigo.

—Le dije que la amaba en todas sus facetas —recordó en voz alta—Ella vino, Ryoga, y dijo "solo tengo una" —contó mientras pensaba bien en todo — la amo... —confeso Ranma — la amo y la odio.

—Yo igual —admitió viendo directamente los ojos azules de su amigo — Akari es egoísta, cruel, desconsiderada, pero la amo por completo, incluso hasta su maldad —rió — increíble...

—me detesto por seguir amándola — pronunció el azabache para beber otro sorbo de su vaso.

-o-

Las horas pasaron y ambos ya se encontraban en mejor estado bebiendo un café por la mañana para pasar la resaca.

—¿cuantos días? — pregunto Ryoga refiriéndose a la suspensión.

—Tres... — respondió de mala gana.

—¿hoy te quedas aquí? — consulto mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

—No sé — agrego Ranma quitándole importancia al tema.

—mira, haz lo que quieras, solo no vayas a la Universidad hasta que haya terminado tu suspensión —concluyo el chico del colmillo para disponerse a salir — ya me voy...

—hasta pronto — se despidió mientras se encontraba recostada en el sillón.

Espero unos minutos más acostado para luego ir hasta el citófono, necesitaba noticias y sabía que seguramente la hermana de la muchacha se las daría.

Apretó el botón unos segundos y entonces pudo escuchar la voz femenina de la mayor de las Tendo.

—Dígame... — se escucho.

—Yo estoy preocupado por Akane — hablo Ranma.

— ¿qué pasa? — cuestiono Kasumi sin entender aun.

—me puede decir ¿si algo le sucedió a Akane por lo de anoche? — pregunto preocupado.

—No, papá está viviendo en el Dojo desde hace un mes y Mousse piensa que lo conocen de la Universidad, es todo —informo la castaña.

—Está bien, gracias que tenga un buen día — pronuncio el joven.

Eso al menos lo había logrado tranquilizar un poco, sabía que la hermana de la chica era honesta pese a todo lo que le había dicho antes. Así que ya un poco más aliviado tomo su chaqueta y se preparo para salir.

* * *

Ese día había pasado velozmente en la Universidad, ya emprendía rumbo hasta su casa cuando la distrajo una voz melodiosa. En cuanto la escucho sonrió con amargura para voltear a ver a la muchacha de cabellos verdes.

—Akane—llamó Akari— ahora tendremos diversión en la escuela gracias a ti—comento mirando a la chica de cabellos azulados.

—Debes estar feliz... —rió Akane.

—¿acaso tu no lo estás? — cuestiono con su usual sarcasmo mientras veía la cara de la chica enfadarse.

—lárgate Akari— pronuncio fastidiada sin dejar de mantener la compostura.

—¿por qué estas enfadada? — pregunto sonriendo mientras acomodaba uno de sus cabellos verdes tras su oreja— en verdad te quería agradecer esto, sabes que me gusta la acción—sonrió— estas triste porque tu historia de la hija del conserje termino. Pero, de nuevo trajiste emoción a nuestras vidas...

—Ni siquiera quiero pensar lo que estás diciendo— soltó mirando con desprecio a la muchacha.

—Voy a estar encantada de ver lo que sucede—agrego Akari— el capitán estuvo respaldando tus mentiras, veamos qué es lo que hace por ti aquí.

En ese instante una mirada azulada de un hombre castaño alto observaba a las muchachas en la puerta de la Universidad, mientras se acercaba hasta el lugar.

—¿hay algún problema? — pronuncio Shinnosuke llegando al lado de las jóvenes.

—No— respondió Akane para ver con frialdad al castaño y luego retirarse de la Universidad.

Volteo en dirección a Shinnosuke, luego de ver que la joven de cabellos cortos abandonaba el lugar.

—Ya Vi que le gusta jugar al profesor Capitán—hablo insidiosa la oji verde para observar al hombre despectivamente.

—Me gusta jugar todos los papeles Akari— respondió el hombre devolviendo el agravió a la muchacha.

En ese instante Ryoga que pasaba por el lugar, pudo ver como ambos se miraban intensamente. Sintió arder su interior y entonces se aproximo velozmente hasta donde se encontraban.

—¿es enserio? — desafió la chica al castaño.

—Así es... — respondió tranquilo el capitán.

—Ya vámonos Akari—ordeno Ryoga llegando al lugar.

—Ah, Ah—negó con su cabeza—Ya te presentaste con tu nuevo mentor, ¡oh! — exclamo insidiosa— me imagino que te parece conocido.

—Hola—saludo Shinnosuke al muchacho estirando su mano.

—No acostumbro presentarme con alguien repetidas veces—agrego Ryoga mirando con desprecio al hombre— Y menos si solo es un cuento.

Miro sin cambiar su expresión a ambos jóvenes, la sonrisa victoriosa de la chica de cabellos verdes lo asqueo por unos segundos. En ese instante decidió retirarse del lugar para no tener mayores problemas con los amigos del joven Saotome.

En cuanto lo vio alejarse decidió abrir nuevamente su boca.

—Debe tener una razón para estar aquí— menciono Akari sin mirar al chico de la bandana a su espalda.

—no me interesa—comento Ryoga con total indiferencia.

—Si respalda las mentiras de Akane por su relación con Hinako, ¿qué intenciones tiene? —se pregunto en voz alta— además creo que ya no son amantes, entonces... ¿por qué quiere estar en la escuela? — dijo antes de voltear a ver a su amigo.

—porque no mejor dejas que te lleve a casa Akari—agrego queriendo que la joven cambiase el tema.

—¿perdón? — pronuncio sin entender—No crees que me iré contigo ¿verdad? — añadió con molestia— después de convertirte en el protector de Akane, es mejor que pienses como compensarlo — informo Akari antes de retirarse del lugar.

Sonrió al ver la actitud de la chica de cabellos verdes, esos eran unos evidentes celos. Lentamente se dedico a seguir los pasos veloces de la muchacha hasta el estacionamiento.

* * *

Llegando a casa pudo ver a su hermana arreglando sus maletas con tristeza, se acerco hasta ella para tratar de animarle un poco. Ese tenía que ser un momento feliz en su vida, no lo contrarió. Sabía que cuando se fuera con el doctor Tofú su vida cambiaría completamente, al menos la locura de Kuno había servido para algo. Su hermana había encontrado el amor, por lo menos ella sería feliz con el hombre que amaba.

—Kasumi ¿qué pasa? — pregunto mirando a su hermana mayor.

—Arruine tu vida Akane— Respondió Kasumi preocupada— Yo debí parar tus mentiras mucho antes, ahora mira... —comenzó a llorar— te dejaré a merced de ese hombre que te humilla, y sola con Mousse, y la deuda como lo harán con eso.

—no seas tan dura contigo misma—hablo Akane mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana— Como ibas a poder solucionar todo— sonrió— es nuestra culpa, ya no llores hermana.

—Sabes Akane, cuando llegamos a esta casa... mamá tenía muchos sueños para las tres— contó la castaña— cuando murió, me confió tus cuidados. Trate de hacer lo que pude—suspiro—Y eres fuerte y muy capaz, sé que ya maduraste—miro a su hermana con calidez— Hermana, mañana me voy... pero tu vida sigue, lucha y corre por tus sueños. No los dejes escapar.

—Lo sé— pronuncio mientras dejaba caer pequeñas lagrimas por sus mejillas— haré lo que mejor pueda, lamento haberte decepcionado.

—no me decepcionaste—rió— Dios sabe porque hace las cosas, los caminos de las personas ya están trazados desde antes que nacen, tarde o temprano llegas al destino.

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza en ese instante.

Luego de unos minutos pudo ver a Akane marcharse a su cuarto, esa noche sería la última que pasaría en aquella pequeña casa. Lamentaba enormemente tener que dejar a su suerte a su hermana, y más a cuidados de su primo. No sabía aun cuando llegaría su padre de vuelta a esa casa, su vida solo se sumía al Dojo. Suspiro preocupada y espero a que las horas avanzaran.

-o-

Temprano por la mañana había llegado el momento, Mousse acomodaba las maletas en la cajuela del auto del doctor Tofú, mientras Kasumi terminaba de despedirse de Akane que la abrazaba fuertemente.

—Prima ya es hora —indico Satsuki.

—lo sé — afirmo con su cabeza mientras se separaba de su pequeña hermana— Akane —miro a su hermana que lloraba desconsolada— tienes que ser fuerte— sonrió para quitarse unos aretes que llevaba puestos y entregárselos a la joven— toma, Akane estos aros eran de nuestra madre, le pertenecían pero, ahora son tuyos—sonrió para ver a su hermana llorar mientras recibía los aretes.

—Kasumi te quiero mucho —agrego Akane con una sonrisa pese a que tenía el rostro repleto de lagrimas.

Ranma que estaba preparándose para salir pudo contemplar la escena, no entendía que sucedía pero al ver a la chica de cabellos cortos con lagrimas en sus ojos, se preocupo y decidió quedarse a observar la situación.

—Hasta pronto— dijo Kasumi besando la mejilla de su hermana.

Levanto su mano para despedir a su hermana, vio como esta subía al vehículo del doctor. Pese a que sabía que sería feliz con Tofú, no pudo evitar la sensación de soledad que comenzaba apoderarse de su ser.

—ni siquiera quiso que le despidiéramos con una fiesta — pronunció entre llantos Akane, mientras veía el auto del doctor en la lejanía —me dejo sola...

—Prima no llores así—consoló la muchacha de cabellos color vino.

—Akane tenemos que entrar — agrego Mousse mirando de reojo al azabache parado en la puerta.

—No quiero ir a dentro... — logro articular entre llantos la peli azul.

—Mousse, en verdad está sufriendo mucho— añadió RinRin observando a la joven.

—Está bien, yo tengo que ir a trabajar —informo el chico de cabello largo antes de retirarse apenado del lugar.

-o-

Con completa amargura se dirigió hasta la plaza cerca de su casa, necesitaba llorar y tomar aire fresco en completa tranquilidad. Se sentía completamente sola y desamparada, era como perder nuevamente a su madre. Se sentó en una banca de la plaza para llorar en paz, mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

La había estado observado a la distancia desde que vio irse a su hermana mayor, no había comprendido bien que sucedía, pero quería al menos poder intentar consolar a la joven de cabellos azulados. Se acerco despacio hasta ella y sin ser visto se sentó a su lado.

En cuanto sintió a alguien a un lado suyo alejo sus manos de su rostro, pudo ver a Ranma mirarla con una expresión que jamás le había visto antes. Volteo su cara al lado contrario del chico para secar sus lagrimas, no le daría el gusto de ver su debilidad.

—¿quieres conversar? — pregunto el azabache.

—Contigo— pronuncio despectiva— de que podríamos hablar... —agrego para luego tomar aire— no me conoces y no te conozco.

—Es increíble, eso lo tendría que decir yo y no tu Akane— hablo Ranma tratando de mantener la calma ante las palabras de la joven.

—No quiero discutir ahora Ranma—aclaro la chica de cabellos cortos para mirar al joven directamente a los ojos— No quiero hacerlo.

—¿por qué se fue tu hermana? —pregunto el chico de la trenza.

—¿quieres que te cuente mis problemas familiares? —cuestiono la chica mientras se levantaba del banco— hice enfadar a mi hermana con todas esas mentiras— pronuncio al borde del llanto— me sirvió café en la casa de Akari, la trate como a una empleada en la casa de Shampoo... —lamento todos sus errores— ¿crees que eres el único afectado? ¿no es así?

Se levanto del banco para observar a la chica en completo silencio, deseaba abrazarla y consolarla. Pero a la vez sabía que aquello no le estaba permitido después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

Tenía que irse de ahí, puesto que no se sentía capaz de enfrentar al muchacho en esas condiciones. Camino a paso seguro hasta la residencia viendo de reojo llegar un taxi con la joven de cabellos purpura dentro. Ignoro completamente aquello y se dirigió nuevamente hasta su casa.

Vio a Ranma caminar con cara de funeral hasta la residencia, sin dudarlo un segundo se aproximo hasta él.

—Ranma—llamó Shampoo.

—hola— pronuncio con pocos ánimos el azabache.

—¿puedo ir a tu casa un momento? — consulto la oji carmesí— necesito platicar contigo un momento.

—Está bien— respondió para dirigirse hasta su apartamento en compañía de la muchacha.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, ofreció algo a la joven de cabello purpura para beber y entonces se ubico cerca de su ventana para observar hacía la salida de la residencia.

—papá murió y mi abuela ya volvió a China—contó Shampoo— ¿sucede algo con Akane? — pregunto viendo la expresión del chico de la trenza.

—¿cómo dices? —pregunto sin entender.

—Los vi antes, desde el taxi a lo lejos y creo que Akane estaba llorando— comento la oji carmesí.

—Su hermana se fue... — informo Ranma.

—¿Kasumi? ¿y dónde? — consulto la muchacha con curiosidad.

—Creo que se casará—respondió no muy seguro.

—¿no piensa regresar? —miro al chico voltear hacia ella.

—No creo, o tal vez, pero no muy pronto.

—lastima—soltó pesadamente— era la mentora de Akane—pudo observar la mirada del muchacho cambiar a una de completa frialdad— lo siento Ranma, solo te recuerdo cosas malas...

—No te preocupes— pronunció amargamente.

—Ahora, no sé cómo ir al cementerio — contó la joven china— antes iba con papá, pero ahora no puedo ir con él... —suspiro— no sé cómo superarlo con el tiempo.

—¿y para qué es el tiempo? —cuestiono Ranma— nos ayuda a calmar el dolor—sonrió para consolar a la chica.

—Te han suspendido—comento Shampoo— Akari vino a darme las condolencias y me lo dijo.

—mañana regreso a clases...

—Ranma—miro al joven intensamente— me siento muy sola, sé que es absurdo por no ser cercanos—sonrió— pero tenemos cosas en común, trabajaremos en el mismo lugar, vivimos en el mismo edificio y vamos a la misma universidad ¿quisiera verte más seguido?

—Yo, ya no tengo a nadie cercano Shampoo—respondió Ranma— ahora vivo por mi cuenta.

—Te lo dije cuando se revelaron las mentiras de Akane— agrego la muchacha de cabello purpura— nos necesitamos el uno del otro Ranma, te necesito mucho, es decir necesito tu apoyo más que nunca.

En ese instante la puerta comenzó a sonar y entonces dejo la conversación con la extraña chica de ojos carmesí para abrir. Su cara se tenso al ver que se trataba de la prima de la peli azul buscando la basura, sabía que ella terminaría por decirle que Shampoo estaba con él.

—no hay basura... — informo nervioso el azabache.

Dio la vuelta sin más para irse del lugar, cada vez estaba más segura que ese chico solo le hacía daño a su prima, suspiro con amargura para bajar por el elevador.

* * *

Llego a la escuela con completa tranquilidad junto a la peli purpura, después de lo ocurrido ya no quería tener más desencuentros. Pero sabía que era inevitable, en cuanto dio unos pasos por la entrada de la Universidad pudo escuchar una voz familiar hablarle.

—Ranma— llamó Daisuke mientras se aproximaba hasta él.

—No es el chico con el que peleaste— pronuncio preocupada Shampoo a su lado.

—Nos vemos más tarde— añadió el oji azul para acercarse en dirección al castaño— ¿qué quieres? — pregunto mirando al chico luego de que la peli purpura se retirase del lugar.

—Es la segunda vez—informo el joven que tenía la nariz vendada debido a que el chico le rompió la nariz— por la misma mujer.

—Si lo vuelves a hacer habrá una tercera—dijo amenazante el chico de la trenza.

—Está bien, no lo haré — respondió tajante a la amenaza del azabache.

—Yo tampoco lo haré Daisuke—pronuncio antes de retirarse del lugar.

Busco inevitablemente a su nuevo profesor, pero en cuanto le dijeron que llegaba al medio día decidió esperarlo afuera luego de sus clases.

Necesitaba saber cuál era su motivo para estar en la Universidad, sabía que era obvio pero tenía que escucharlo de su boca, para aclarar sus ideas. En cuanto lo vio se levanto de la jardinera en la cual se encontraba sentado esperando.

—Capitán— pronuncio Ranma acercándose hasta el hombre—tuvo un buen comienzo en la escuela, espero ver más—comento.

—¿qué quieres Saotome? — pregunto Shinnosuke manteniendo la calma.

—¿qué es lo que tú quieres? —cuestiono el azabache—¿qué piensas? ¿qué haces aquí?

—Sabes porque estoy aquí— respondió inquisitivo el hombre.

—Ah—exclamo sin mayor emoción— así que ya no lo niegas.

—Nunca he negado que estoy aquí por Akane— informo el profesor con completa calma— necesita mucho mi apoyo, por eso estoy aquí.

—¿y quién eres tú para apoyarla? — pregunto Ranma desafiante, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con el hombre.

—¿quién eres tú? — cuestiono Shinnosuke mirando despectivamente al chico.

—Aun no sabes quién soy— respondió el azabache a la provocación roncamente.

—Aquí no podemos hablar de esto—aclaro el capitán mirando al oji azul.

—Dime ¿cuando y donde? — miro completamente cegado por los celos al sujeto frente a él.

—¿quieres que te conteste te veo a la salida? — rió el castaño.

—Mire capitán, no juegue al profesor conmigo— advirtió el chico de la trenza.

—Ranma... —no alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque una peli verde asustada se acerco hasta el chico de la trenza.

—¡Ranma qué haces! — regaño Akari percibiendo la tensión entre ambos hombres.

—Akari, no intervengas— pronuncio Ranma mirando de medio lado a su amiga.

—Ranma acabas de ser castigado— reclamo nuevamente la chica.

—Deberías escuchar a tu amiga—sugirió Shinnosuke para comenzar a retirarse.

—Aun no termino— informo el azabache para mirar al capitán que se detuvo para darle una fugaz mirada tan intensa como la de él antes de marcharse.

Se disponía a salir tras el profesor cuando Akari tiro fuertemente de su brazo impidiendo su avance.

—Ranma ¿¡Qué haces!? — regaño nuevamente la chica de cabellos verdes— no importa quien sea, ahora tiene un cargo, te pueden suspender de nuevo y hasta echarte de la universidad ¿quieres que te expulsen? — cuestiono reprochando la actitud del joven.

—Akari solo platicábamos— se defendió el oji azul molesto.

—Ranma por favor vamos, hay que hablar — solicito Akari mirando al muchacho seguirla a regañadientes.

Lo arrastro a la fuerza a las nuevas terrazas de la entrada del recinto universitario, necesitaba saber que sucedía con su amigo. últimamente su actitud era bastante errática, en cuanto lo vio sentarse lo imito y entonces lo vio para comenzar a hablar.

—¿cuál es tu problema? —pregunto la oji verde preocupada.

—Qué te importa — respondió agresivamente el chico de la trenza.

—¿por qué estas tan molesto con el capitán? —pregunto nuevamente intentando deducir algo a través de los ojos del chico— ¿es por la hermana impostora de Akane?

—¿Fuiste tú verdad? — cuestiono Ranma recordando lo sucedido con el padre de Shampoo, es que era bastante extraño que se enterase el hombre tan rápido de la infidelidad de Hinako.

—¿de qué hablas? — fingió demencia la chica de cabello verde.

—Ryu — vio cambiar la expresión del rostro de su amiga a una asustada — por supuesto, quién más podría haber sido...

—así es, fui yo —confeso— yo le conté sobre su traición en una carta.

—Lo hiciste bien, buen trabajo — felicito sarcástico el azabache molesto.

—Lo hice por ti Ranma, como iba a saber que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco al verlos juntos— agrego molesta la muchacha.

—Akari, desde ahora no hagas nada por mi—aclaro Ranma— no te involucres en mi vida—termino por decir para levantarse de la silla y retirarse del lugar.

Comenzaba a salir nuevamente de la Universidad cuando diviso a la muchacha de cabellos azulados sentada en una jardinera, quiso acercarse pero Shinnosuke fue más rápido y se sentó a su lado para hablar con ella. Preocupado mantuvo la distancia para observar a ambos conversar.

—¿qué sucede? — pregunto el capitán preocupado debido a la cara triste de la joven.

—Kasumi se fue... — respondió con pena.

—¿se fue? — reitero viendo a la chica asentir con la cabeza.

—Fue a casarse y a hacer su vida— informo intentando sonreír.

—¿por qué te dejo aquí? — cuestiono viendo a la chica dejar caer una lagrima.

—Yo la decepcione, solo le provoque problemas junto con Mousse—dijo mirando el suelo— y se fue, sin más... — suspiro— la hice enojar mucho —miro al castaño— tú lo sabes...

—Entonces no lo hagas—calmo el capitán— no se hubiera ido dejándote sola, si no supiera que eres capaz de superarte sin su ayuda—acaricio la cabeza de la chica— no la decepciones, Kasumi es muy fuerte y tu eres su hermana... no olvides que ella también es muy fuerte y confía en ti.

—¿Que haría sin ti? — pregunto sintiéndose mejor por las palabras del hombre.

—Ve a lavarte la cara — sugirió el castaño para indicarle que se levantara de aquella banca.

En cuanto vio que Akane se levantaba de la banca decidió marcharse, no quería que lo descubriera viéndola conversar con Shinnosuke. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltar sobre el capitán, pero sabía que al menos el castaño la había ayudado a sentirse un poco mejor. Cosa que él no era capaz de hacer.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Hola mi gente hermosa!**_

 _ **Esperando que todos se encuentren bien y hayan disfrutado del capitulo, les informo que cada vez va faltando menos para el final. Este capitulo creo que es sino el más extenso que escribo, uno de los más largos. Aun no tengo escrito el próximo capitulo pero creo que de aqui al Sábado lo tengo demás listo porque las ideas ya están.**_  
 _ **Cuando me quede un capitulo antes del final les avisaré y me tomaré una semana para escribirlo. **_  
_**Sé que algunos se impactan con los golpes de Mousse a Akane, pero amigos es ficción, no es que yo avale una situación así. Nada justifica la violencia, seas hombre o seas mujer... es parte del drama solamente y en ffnet espero libertad de expresión, seamos tolerantes. Lo digo por algunos PM que me han enviado, yo disfruto enserio que lean lo que escribo pero si no te gusta, no te obligo a que lo leas...**_

 _ **Bueno en fin, un abrazo muy gordete para todos los que leen y me acompañan capitulo a capitulo.  
Para los que siguen mi otra historia "Felicidad sin fin" les informo que en cuanto termine este fic me dedicaré de lleno a terminarlo, tengo otro fic en mente que se me ocurrió hace poco en mi mente retorcida que estará lleno de misterio, instrigas, crimen y amor (L) ! será hermoso pero pediré ayuda a algun sacrificio humano por ahi que lea mis capitulos antes de publicarlos, tengo el tiempo muy reducido como para releer, leo como un slowpoke. Ahí les estaré contando que sucede referente a eso. **_

_**Les respondo los review como siempre y no me sobre-extiendo más porque ya he escrito mucho =P!**_

litapaz: Hola amiga, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior hahaha, ese Ranma ahora tendrá que superar rápido las mentiras de Akane, antes de que se le adelanten... ~ espero estés bien, saludos!

victoria zuiga: hola, bueno yo actualizo generalmente los Miercoles y Sabados, si pasa algo extraño lo informo siempre al final del capitulo. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes el desenlace de todo, un abrazo a la distancia saludos!

anonimo: hahahaha tu sugerencia será escuchada creelo, porque sucedera tarde o temprano. Saludos!

deliza22: hola y bienvenida a esta historia, esta es más dramatica que "felicidad sin fin", porque esa está enfocada en disfrutar de la vida y ver las cosas buenas que esta tiene; En cambio esta es más intriga y problemas de las diferencias sociales, espero que disfrutes de tu lectura y gracias por leerme, me hace muy feliz recibir comentarios como el tuyo ;D, un abrazo a la distancia y saludos!

esmeralda saotom: Amiga (L) ! me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, la indiferencia de Akane se la busco Ranma solito y ahora si no despierta la puede perder... espero que disfrutes el capitulo, te mando un abrazo a la distancia y saludos!

SaeKodachi47: hahaha amiga escribí tan inspirada ese día ni te lo imaginas, creo que fue después de tanta estupidez que me paso durante el día. me desahogue escribiendo hahaha xD! espero que disfrutes el capitulo, no tiene tanta narración como el capitulo anterior. Pero es mucho más largo que el capitulo anterior son como 3000 palabras más xd! y Mousse ya tendra su merecido ;D! espero te encuentres super, un abrazo a la distancia y saludos!

Haruri Saotome: hola amiga y sí ese Ranma ya estaba pasando los limites, era hora que Akane le rallara la cancha para marcarle un limite a sus humillaciones. Espero disfrutes el capitulo :D! un abrazo y saludos!

Un saludo especial a Mei que me escribe por PM, estoy viendo Yuri! on ice y comienzo recien a comprender porque veo tanto Yaoi de la serie dando vueltas por pinterest, me perturba pero lo acepto. en gustos no hay nada escrito D:!

 **Muchas gracias por leer ~~ nos vemos el Sábado! ~ (L)  
**


	18. Quiero entenderte

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 18: "Quiero entenderte"**

* * *

Akane Caminaba por el pasillo de la universidad en dirección hacia su salón de clases, quería que ese día terminase lo antes posible. Pero a su desgracia recién comenzaba, abrió la puerta de la sala para encontrarse con un basurero decorado sobre una mesa, mientras sus compañeros le cantaban cumpleaños aplaudiendo.

Sintió asco de aquellos a su alrededor antes de voltear en dirección contraria al salón.

La joven paso por su lado sin siquiera notar su presencia, otra vez se saltaba una clase con él. Pero en cuanto observo adelante noto aquella desagradable broma hacía la chica.

—¿quien hizo esto? — pregunto Shinnosuke severamente mirando a los alumnos.

"ahora nos va regañar" se escucho entre los muchachos del salón mientras otros reían.

—Muy graciosos —comento molesto el castaño — esta es una idea estúpida saben, espero que así mismo se esfuercen con sus proyectos.

En ese instante volteo para encontrarse con la mirada de Ranma que se había enterado de la broma en el pasillo, pudo ver que miro el objeto con desagrado y luego se disponía a huir del lugar.

—Saotome — lo detuvo —¿tienes que ver con esto? — pregunto señalando el basurero encintado.

—¿en dónde está Akane? — pronuncio el azabache.

—¿tienes algo que ver con esto? — reitero nuevamente el castaño.

—Si no estuviera intentando encontrarla, podrías pensar eso — respondió desagradado por su insinuación antes de partir en busca de Akane.

Subió las escaleras hacia el casino y entonces pudo divisar al grupo de Akari en la entrada del lugar. Furioso se acerco hasta ellos tratando de mantener la calma, respiro profundo y luego se dispuso a hablar.

—¿quién lo hizo? — pregunto Ranma ante la mirada de los presentes.

—mantengo la promesa que hice — respondió Daisuke con calma.

—¿quién lo hizo? — reitero mientras observaba a Akari.

—¿perdona? —cuestiono molesta la peli verde — Pero no que todo el mundo sabe las mentiras de Akane, ¿por qué somos tu primera opción? —recrimino — pudo ser cualquiera, alguien de su salón o alguien que solo quiere burlarse de ella Ranma ¿por qué nosotros?

—Espero que estés diciendo la verdad —advirtió el azabache — o te arrepentirás Akari.

—Ranma — llamó Ryoga para acercarse a su amigo — ¿dónde vas?

—Tengo que encontrar a Akane — respondió observando a su alrededor.

—¿quieres compañía? —pregunto el chico de la bandana viendo la cara seria de su amigo.

—Quédate aquí, trata de averiguar quién hizo esa fea broma — pidió el chico de la trenza antes de bajar las escaleras del lugar para seguir en la búsqueda de la chica.

-o-

Esperaba el autobús sentada en la parada, mientras recordaba con amargura la broma que le hicieron. Suspiro pesadamente debido a que ella les había dado motivos a todos para burlarse de ella, miro la calla y pudo notar en ese momento que un auto conocido se estacionaba frente a la parada. Quiso correr para evitar tener que hablar con ese muchacho de mirada azulada, pero no quería darle demasiada importancia a su presencia.

Bajo de su auto en cuanto lo estaciono, necesitaba acompañar a esa joven de ojos avellana. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de cuidar de ella y protegerla pese a que esta no se lo permitía, al menos con hablarle un poco podía acercarse un poco más hasta ella. Camino hasta lograr sentarse a su lado en la parada.

—lo merecía... — pronuncio Akane.

—No es cierto — negó mirando a la muchacha — encontrare a quien lo hizo — afirmo.

—Y luego ¿qué? — cuestiono — los pondrás en un bote de basura —comento sarcástica viendo que el autobús se aproximaba.

En cuanto la vio subir a la maquina no pudo evitar seguirla. La muchacha pago su pasaje y entonces volteo a ver que él también se encontraba ahí de pie.

—¿qué estás haciendo? — pregunto mirando extrañada al azabache que se encontraba haciendo taco en el torniquete del bus , vio en su mirada azulada que también deseaba subir así que se limito a pasar nuevamente la tarjeta por la maquina cobradora — Como quieras...

La siguió lentamente por la maquina debido a que estaba repleta de gente, se acomodo a un lado de la chica lo suficientemente cerca como para hablarle al oido.

—Quiero que me escuches... —pidió el chico de la trenza.

—Ya no puedo escuchar tus insultos —informo la chica de cabellos azules, pero entonces recordó algo y se lo hizo saber al joven con sarcasmo— claro, tu escuchaste mis mentiras ¿verdad?

—Akane, ninguna de las dos cosas se irán — hablo Ranma con seriedad —Estoy preocupado, no puedo actuar como si nada —admitió — no puedo a pesar de lo que hiciste.

—Actúa como si nada —sugirió mirándolo seriamente — a ti no te importa, es mi problema.

—Está bien, calla — dijo el azabache frustrándose.

—tú no me escuchaste cuando te hablaba —agrego Akane recordando todas las veces que quiso explicarle porque no le dijo la verdad.

En cuanto el autobús llego a la parada cercana a la residencia, presiono el botón para que parará y prosiguió a bajar. Avanzo velozmente cuando noto que el chico de la trenza no paraba de seguirla.

—¿qué te parece? no hay alienígenas en el autobús ¿no? — comento sarcástica la peli azul.

—Akane, ¿cuándo volveremos a hablar seriamente? —pregunto Ranma mientras se detenía junto a la joven.

—hay que hablar —resolvió — todo es mi culpa, si no les hubiera dado pauta no hubiera recibido un regalo así —concluyo la peli azul mirando a los ojos a su acompañante — Nadie llama a Akari la hija de los textiles o a Shampoo la hija del Turismo, a mi me etiquetan.

—No es cierto —respondió el azabache — siempre he sido el hijo de alguien, "el príncipe heredero" ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿crees que puedes entenderme Ranma? — cuestiono la chica.

—Akane siempre te he perdonado —hablo mirando seriamente a la joven —lo he hecho muchas veces, cuando te perdí, incluso cuando no estabas aquí.

—¿qué es esto? — pregunto sorprendida por la actitud del joven Saotome — ¿me quieres dar un regalo?

—No, lo es — respondió — porque cada vez que te veo me vuelvo a enfadar —suspiro — odio, rabia, dolor como lo quieras llamar. No puedo olvidar las cosas que nos hiciste y las que yo te hice también.

—No te importa mi vida entonces — aclaro molesta la chica de cabellos cortos — lo que te importa es como mi vida te hace sentir bien o mal —explico al muchacho de la trenza que la miraba seriamente — ahora toma un taxi y ve por tu automóvil — ordeno mirándolo de medio lado para seguir su camino.

—No actúes como si tomar un taxi fuera un crimen —reprocho antes de verla irse en dirección a su casa.

Dio un lánguido suspiro antes de obedecer las severas palabras de la chica.

* * *

Unos ojos carmesí miraba atentamente como se llevaban aquel basurero encintado de un salón en la Universidad, se sentía algo mal debido a las palabras de Ranma pero por otro lado se sentía sumamente bien, había logrado el objetivo de la broma después de todo.

Sonriente pudo ver a la chica volver al lugar de los hechos, sabía que si Ranma no había sido culpable tenía que ser otra persona cercana a la peli azul. Puesto que ni él sabía cuando era el cumpleaños de la chica.

—Hola Shampoo — Saludo Ryoga.

—Nihao, ¿como estas? — pronuncio cordial despertando de sus pensamientos.

—más o menos —respondió para cambiar el tema —¿Viste el regalo de Akane ? — consulto el chico de la bandana para ver asentir a la joven — Puedes creer lo que le hicieron, increíble... —comento con tono despectivo — ¿qué clase de rabia y odio es la broma que le hicieron?

—¿rabia y odio? — agrego sin entender la chica de cabellos purpura — rabia y odio, yo pensé que solo era una mala broma.

—¿crees que una humillación como esa es solo una broma? —cuestiono mirando a la joven nerviosa — sí que tienes un humor pesado.

—No dije que me diera risa — dijo Shampoo algo cortante notando la actitud desagradable del chico.

—Qué extraño ¿no te parece? —añadió Ryoga— yo no sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños, según pienso... solo Ranma lo sabía, pero él no lo hizo —informo — así que alguien más lo sabía y armo toda esta estupidez.

En ese instante una peli verde feliz se apoyaba en el hombro del chico de la bandana.

—¿y? ¿de qué están hablando amigos del facebook? —pregunto bromeando la oji verde.

—Nada que no lo sepas... —respondió Ryoga sonriente.

—Tengo que ir a clases — agrego incomoda la oji carmesí — nos vemos después.

En cuanto se fue la muchacha la vio sintiendo empatía por la china.

—Qué pena, pasa por momentos difíciles —comento Akari.

—Claro, la estas confortando y apoyando ¿verdad? — pronuncio Ryoga con molestia ante las actitudes crueles de su amiga —excelente — termino con sarcasmo para retirarse del lugar, ya tenía claro quién era culpable del hecho.

Levanto sus hombros sin entender la actitud de Ryoga y camino hacia el casino, justamente a su suerte se topo con su nuevo profesor.

—Hola profesor — saludo la peli verde al notar la mirada molesta del hombre — me imagino que no está bien, dígame ¿algo le molesta?

—¿qué problema tienes con Akane? — pregunto Shinnosuke en tono molesto — ¿es por Saotome?

—No es "Saotome" —dijo la chica sabiendo la connotación del conocido apellido del chico — es Ranma, y como puede ver —sonrió —el problema es solo para usted.

—Eres una mujer peligrosa, pero muy graciosa —comento el castaño ante la actitud payasa de la chica.

Pudo ver nuevamente al profesor cerca de la chica de cabellos verdes, inmediatamente

—¿qué sucede Akari? — pregunto Ryoga acercándose nuevamente a la joven.

—nada — respondió tranquilamente la peli verde ante las palabras del profesor — el profesor estaba por hacer unas preguntas, me imagino que es sobre el regalo de Akane.

—Tal vez nunca sabremos quien envió ese presente —aclaro Shinnosuke — pero nos estamos conociendo más, después de esta primera conversación Akari.

—Tengo que decir ¿me da gusto que se conozcan? —pregunto sarcástico el chico del colmillo mirando al ex-capitán —Vámonos — agrego para tomar del brazo a la peli verde y retirarse del lugar.

Estaba notablemente afectado por la actitud tan reacia de la joven de cabellos cortos, suspiro y se limito a disfrutar de la noche a un lado del faro. Miro el mar y los recuerdos comenzaron a emerger en su mente como si se tratase de una película, podía recordar su cumpleaños junto a la chica y lo feliz que había sido ese día gracias a ella.

No quiso quedarse más en ese lugar, no quería recordar más nada, amaba tanto a esa mujer que cada recuerdo lo hacía anhelarla más. Pero como poder estar con ella, después de todas esas mentiras.

Subió a su auto y se dirigió a la residencia, paso hasta llegar frente a las escaleras y en cuanto estuvo toco la baranda con fuerza. Como deseaba ir hasta donde estaba ella en el sótano, y estrecharla en sus brazos. Pero apaciguo su deseo apretando con fuerza el fierro de la baranda.

—Feliz cumpleaños — pronuncio despacio cerrando sus ojos azulados.

Lentamente subió las escaleras para llegar a su apartamento, necesitaba descansar y poner en orden sus ideas.

* * *

Una peli verde caminaba velozmente hasta una de las mesas del casino, busco con la mirada a la oji carmesí y entonces se aproximo a sentarse a su lado. La chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni siquiera la noto sentarse a su lado.

—Hola — saludo Akari.

—Ah, Akari —despertó de sus pensamientos — ¿algo anda mal Akari?

—Nada está mal a menos que me lo sigas preguntando mucho Shampoo — aclaro la muchacha de mirada verdosa.

—Oye tienes que admitir que no pensaste en Ryoga cuando planeaste todo —comento Shampoo preocupada porque se descubriese el asunto con Ranma — me mira muy extraño cada vez que me ve.

—Shampoo —reprocho — me imagino que te tengo que dar un guión con todo lo que tengo que decirle a Ryoga.

—oh —exclamo para ver como se cruzaba Shinnosuke por un pasillo — ese hombre, es el novio de Akane.

—espera — hablo extrañada por aquella aclaración — ¿por qué dices que es novio de Akane?

—Los vi fuera de casa el otro día — soltó Shampoo mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

—Interesante... —concluyo Akari intrigada — Conoces a ese sujeto...

—Al menos se quién es él, porque tu ni pisca tienes de saber quién es —comento la chica de cabellera purpura ignorando que ese hombre era el causante del paro cardiaco de su padre.

—Bien — afirmo con su cabeza — lo conocerás más de cerca, porque está dando clases aquí.

—¿qué dices? — pregunto sorprendiéndose — Es genial, así que Akane tiene una aventura con un profesor... si se enteran de esto va a perder su beca.

—¿entonces qué vamos? — cambio sus palabras para no involucrarse demás —¿entonces qué vas a hacer para lograrlo?

—Akari, acaso no me escuchas — hablo exaltada la joven china — haré que la corran.

—Shampoo... eres principiante — comento para intentar calmar un poco a la chica — Estamos hablando de Ranma, se mudo a su edificio solo para castigar a Akane, si la corren como es que veremos a Ranma en esta escuela.

—pero...

—Ningún pero —pronuncio Tajante la peli verde — si es el novio de Akane, la necesitamos más que nadie en esta escuela, ¿entiendes?

—para provocar a Ranma... — respondió Shampoo sin pensarlo demasiado.

—comienzo a ver más potencial en ti — añadió Akari.

No entendía muy bien la forma de pensar de la chica de cabellos verdes, pero de algo si estaba segura y es que no quería a Akane cerca de Ranma. Por ende estaba dispuesta a unir fuerzas con aquella sarcástica mujer.

Las horas pasaron y entonces volvió a casa en taxi, en cuanto se bajo del vehículo pudo notar al muchacho de la trenza apoyado en su auto. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando se aproximo hasta él para hablarle.

—Nihao Ranma— saludo Shampoo al chico.

—Hola—miro a la chica con pocas ganas.

—Parece que pasas por algo difícil... —comento intrigante la chica de cabellos purpura.

—sí—suspiro para luego mirar hacia otro lado ignorando la mirada sugerente de la muchacha.

—Debe ser difícil para ti, ver a ese sujeto todos los días— añadió insidiosa la oji carmesí.

—¿de qué hablas? — pregunto poniéndole atención a la chica.

—hablo del profesor, yo siempre pensé que era el novio de Akane—respondió la joven china dando en una fibra sensible del muchacho que enseguida se exalto.

—¿quién te dijo eso? — consulto Ranma comenzando a alterarse.

—nadie, lo vi frente al edificio—contó la joven viendo que había logrado su objetivo— el otro día vino a entregarle algo a Akane, pero si es algo que te molesta yo...

—No sigue— exigió queriendo escuchar todo lo que tenía para contar esa mujer.

—Estaban viéndose de cerca—agrego Shampoo— bueno, las mujeres sabemos de ese tipo de cosas, tu sabes... —informo en tono sugerente— pero tiene mucho valor para entrar a la universidad a trabajar, ahora van a esconder su relación—explico— Para que no los corran de la universidad—pudo ver la cara del chico de la trenza tensarse completamente— bueno eso es todo, me iré a casa... adiós.

Dejo al chico atrás inmóvil en el lugar, sabía que aquellas palabras le habían afectado pero tenía que jugar todas sus cartas para obtenerlo a él.

* * *

Los días pasaron en completa normalidad para ella, no había tenido que ver la cara de Ranma en dos días y eso la mantenía anímicamente normal. Quería hablar unas palabras con su profesor Shinnosuke antes de irse al siguiente bloque de clases en la tarde. Se sentó en la jardinera del patio delantero de la Universidad para esperarlo, sin notar que una mirada azulada la recorría completamente desde el estacionamiento.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar cerca de la muchacha de cabellos cortos, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al recordar las palabras de Shampoo el día anterior. Sus pensamientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, y encima sabía que la chica estaba esperando en el lugar a ese hombre que tanto odiaba.

—¿Esperas a tu profesor Shinnosuke? — consulto el azabache mirando fijamente a la chica que volteaba su rostro hasta él.

—así es, espero al profesor— respondió Akane ignorando su tono de voz sarcástico.

—me molesta que lo llames así— agrego disgustado.

—Es el profesor de la Universidad Ranma, no cambiare solo porque no te gusta—informo indiferente la peli azul volteando la mirada.

—¿cuál de las cosas que te digo te hacen cambiar? —cuestiono Ranma mirando a la joven voltear su mirada hacia él nuevamente— no entiendes por quien está aquí —levanto una de sus cejas— ¿no lo ves? ¿acaso no lo sabes?

—Es el tema de hoy... —dijo fríamente la muchacha de ojos avellana dándole una severa mirada— vamos a hablar de él.

—mira quién habla—soltó molesto— no es al revés Akane.

—¿por qué debería hablarte? — pregunto furiosa Akane poniéndose de pie— ah... —exclamo— ¿por qué no has confiscado nuestras cosas? —cuestiono sarcástica enfrentando al chico— te use para estar de lado de la "sociedad", te engañe ¿qué es lo que esperas? —levanto una de sus cejas— ¡dímelo todo!

—No me provoques—advirtió el azabache tratando de mantener la calma.

—¿por qué? — desafió fuera de control la peli azul— ¿qué va a cambiar? ¿qué más podrías hacer?

—Es por esa noche— recordó el chico de la trenza. Aquella noche en que le pidió que fuera suya para pagar la deuda— Akane, no soy el único responsable.

—Tratas de justificarte— pronuncio con una falsa sonrisa— increíble... — volteo para entrar a la universidad.

La vio dar unos pasos, pero esta vez iban a hablar, por las buenas o por las malas. Ya estaba harto de la actitud intransigente de la peli azul. No la dejo dar más de cuatro pasos cuando la tomo del brazo para voltearla.

—¡el otro día vine porque quería hablar contigo! —grito Ranma molesto perdiendo completamente la paciencia— ¡y no se pudo!¡pero ahora me escucharas y yo te escuchare!

—¿y porque debo hacerlo? — desafió Akane— ¿por qué así lo quieres y ya estás listo?

—No te puedes negar — pronuncio Ranma igual de desafiante que la chica.

—eso quieres... —hablo la chica mirándolo con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia en sus ojos— trate de decírtelo muchas veces, pero ninguna me escuchaste... ahora no tampoco tengo porque.

—Tenías que obligarme a hablar y escucharte— agrego el azabache como si esa hubiera sido una obligación para la joven.

—Me corriste tantas veces— dijo sentida, mientras se juntaban alumnos a observar la situación— Pensaste que todo lo que te decía era una mentira, ¿qué debía decirte?

En ese instante una mirada carmesí junto a una de color jade se posaba sobre la pareja que discutía en medio de la entrada de la universidad.

—¿me crees Ranma? — pregunto la chica de cabellos cortos mirando intensamente al oji azul que se sintió aturdido ante sus hermosos ojos. El silencio que mantuvo el muchacho de la trenza le hizo ver que era imposible que le creyese— déjalo, no hay nada más que decir—pronuncio para voltear e intentar marcharse nuevamente, pero en cuanto lo intento el chico la hizo volver a su posición anterior.

—Me escucharas Akane y hablaremos—exigió seriamente el oji azul.

Shinnosuke salía de la Universidad para encontrarse con la peli azul cuando pudo ver a la pareja discutiendo a lo lejos.

—¿qué quieres decir? —recrimino ya sin poder contener su enfado— ¡escucha Akane! ¡habla Akane! ¡llora Akane! ¡ahora desmáyate Akane! —grito fuera de sí con molestia y sarcasmo en su tono de voz — ¡harás lo que yo quiera! ¡hazlo! ¡haz lo que te diga!

Quería callarla para que le escuchará, no supo en que minuto su cuerpo se movió completamente guiado por su enorme deseo. Pero cuando lo noto, ya era demasiado tarde. Se acerco velozmente hasta sus labios para tomarlos con fuerza, la necesitaba tanto como al aire que respiraba y ella era incapaz de verlo a través de sus acciones.

Se mantuvo estática ante la acción del muchacho de la trenza, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando él simplemente se abalanzó sobre sus labios. Cerró los ojos con fuerza como acto reflejo ante el tacto del joven, aquello había sido como un balde de agua fría que le comenzaba a recordar nuevamente todos los sentimientos que tenía por Ranma. Sentimientos que creyó haberlos eliminado al igual que su cabello, pero al parecer estaban más vivos que nunca.

Lentamente se separo de Akane para ver aquellos ojos color avellana de la chica, que parecían no entender su desesperada reacción. Aquella intensa mirada lo hizo sentir completamente vulnerable, se sentía desnudo ante esos hermosos ojos que lo admiraban. Miro a la joven con confusión, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, pero no comprendía los nuevos sentimientos de ella. Llevo una de sus manos a su boca, debido a que aun podía sentir la calidez de los labios de la muchacha. Asustado por la posible reacción de la muchacha y ante las miradas de los presentes decidió retirarse del lugar.

Pestaño algunas veces en el lugar para intentar aceptar los hechos, Ranma la beso y luego sin decir palabra alguna simplemente se marcho. Pudo ver que habían más de unas pocas miradas observando la escena y entonces simplemente imito la acción del muchacho. Necesitaba estar sola para pensar en lo que sucedía ahora.

-o-

Miraba su reflejo con dolor en el espejo del baño, mientras era observada por una muchacha de cabellos verdes que se apoyaba en la pared tratando de mantener la calma.

—Se besaron... —pronuncio Shampoo dolida mientras lavaba su cara debido a las lagrimas— están juntos de nuevo Akari.

—Shampoo, ¿de verdad amas tanto a Ranma? — cuestiono la peli verde que parecía indiferente ante lo ocurrido— pude notar tus sentimientos hacia él, desde la primera vez que te vi. Era muy evidente.

—No entenderías lo que siento por él— respondió la chica de cabellos purpura— nadie lo entiende.

—Créelo, nadie te puede entender mejor que yo— concluyo la chica mientras observaba llorar nuevamente a la joven china.

-o-

Encontró paz sentada en una de las bancas de la cancha de basquetbol en la universidad, había ido ahí luego del incidente en la entrada de la escuela. Respiro profundo para mantener la calma en cuanto logro divisar a Shinnosuke acercándose a lo lejos, sabía que iba a hablar con ella. Después de todo el vio lo ocurrido.

—¿Vas a volver con él? — pregunto el castaño con seriedad mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—No entiendo porque lo dices... —respondió amargamente la peli azul.

—Se besaron— agrego viendo a la chica ocultar su rostro tras sus cortos cabellos.

—No puedes ver que me avergüenzo— pronuncio mirando el suelo.

—¿por qué te avergüenzas? —cuestiono el capitán—¿es por qué los vi? o ¿por lo que sientes?

—¿por qué preguntas?— consulto mirando al hombre directo a los ojos sin entender a que se debía el interrogatorio.

—la respuesta es solo para ti—concluyo— aunque no me quieras decir nada.

—no hay respuesta—asevero Akane seriamente frunciendo el ceño— ni para ti, ni para mí.

— No lo olvidaste ¿verdad? —pregunto el castaño buscando una respuesta en sus ojos.

—¿por qué me presionas Shinnosuke? — cuestiono viéndolo fieramente.

—Yo respeto tus sentimientos Akane— respondió algo dolido— pero la gente actúa como siente, o comienza a sentirse como he estado actuando—suspiro— tu no haces nada, no te acercas a él pero tampoco te alejas—soltó observando a la chica preocuparse— así no logras nada.

—Quisiera caminar a su lado—resolvió por decir con completa sinceridad— porque habría de mentirte... quiero correr hacia él, pero no puedo y el tampoco—pronuncio amargamente— no destruimos nuestro amor, sino lo que teníamos.

—te estás obsesionando con un amor que te destruye— sonrió amargamente Shinnosuke— tu deber es seguir adelante Akane, entiende—vio a la chica suspirar con tristeza— es lo mejor que puedes hacer por el bien de los dos, a como dé lugar tienes que superarlo—negó con su cabeza— no sigas huyendo— la vio asentir ante sus palabras— piensa en lo que te digo— termino de decir antes de levantarse de la banca y dejar a la chica en completa soledad.

-o-

Se encontraba sentada en la banca aún pensando en todo lo ocurrido con el chico de la trenza, cuando vio a una joven de cabellos purpura acercarse velozmente hasta ella, sabía que vendría a decirle algún insulto o algo similar. Además pudo divisar a Akari un poco más atrás, algo que confirmaba su deducción.

—Te ilusionaste de nuevo ¿verdad Akane? — pregunto Shampoo mirando molesta a la chica de cabellos cortos que la miraba con profunda indiferencia. —Se estaban besando, ¡bravo! — celebro sarcástica.— Te gusta mucho ¿no es cierto? — encaró furiosa debido al odioso silencio de la joven —Creíste que ganarías, pero ya verás —advirtió — sabrás que las cosas no son siempre como tu las quieres, te beso y se fue. ¡no permitiré que lo engañes de nuevo! — reclamo.

Solo se limito a irse del lugar luego de escuchar las estupideces que salían de la boca de esa fastidiosa mujer, no quería tener que oír sus frustraciones por su amor obsesivo.

Volteo luego de ver que ambas chicas se iban del lugar, dio unos pasos y entonces se encontró con la mirada marrón de su amigo de la infancia.

—Adivinare, la pregunta del día ¿Ranma y Akane se besaron? — pronuncio Ryoga mirando como la peli verde se detenía a su lado.

—No seas tonto —sonrió — no soy como Shampoo para creer que algo así lo hará volver con Akane de nuevo —aclaro Akari — como sea... —cambio de tema — esperaba una disculpa tuya, ni siquiera te importa.

—¿debo disculparme? — pregunto fingiendo extrañeza. — creo que no he hecho nada malo.

—Te estoy dando una oportunidad Ryoga —informo la chica de cabellos verde — compórtate, deja el orgullo y hazlo. —dijo Akari para luego advertirle— antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —le dio una mirada fingiendo pena — no quieres perderme.

—Akari, crees que puedo tener miedo de perder a alguien que jamás he ganado — respondió a su advertencia.

—Ah —se quejo — eso jamás, ¿qué paso con esos tres lindos meses?

—Pues fueron esos tres meses los que me ayudaron a entender todo Akari — informo el chico del colmillo.

—Estas siendo injusto conmigo Ryoga — reprocho al muchacho mirándole seriamente.

—¿me amas Akari? — pregunto sin más rodeos.

—Claro que te amo — sonrió sincera — porque tu eres mi Ryoga.

—¿soy tu Ryoga? — reitero las palabras de la chica serio — desde los cinco. —afirmo con la cabeza — tu mejor amigo, tu anti-depresivo, pero ya no más es mejor que te mediques — sugirió.

—Me estas dejando por un tema de Ranma que no puedes superar — critico molesta —pero sabes que pasara — se acerco lentamente hasta estar a centímetros del joven — estarás rogándome para que regrese — se alejo — y yo que haré, ni siquiera te mirare cuando vengas llorando conmigo —pronuncio despectiva — se acabo. — termino antes de retirarse del lugar.

Pasaron unos segundos desde que la joven dejo el lugar, mientras pensaba seriamente. — nunca me mira —se dijo a sí mismo— nunca lo hiciste.

Estaba más que claro que aquella relación no tenía vuelta, la chica de cabellos verdes era demasiado egoísta como para pensar en él y en su relación, antes que en todo lo demás.

* * *

Los días avanzaron y pese a que había visto a Ranma un par de veces, no se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra alguna con él.

Estaba en clases cuando escucho a Shinnosuke hablar sobre los proyectos del año anterior, y que pretendía hacer algo similar. No puso mayor atención al asunto hasta que la clase termino. Miro de reojo al profesor y entonces fue a ver la lista de equipos fuera del salón. Busco su nombre con rapidez y palideció al ver quién era su compañero de equipo, eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Volvió a la sala molesta para encarar al capitán.

—Es broma — soltó enfadada ante la mirada del castaño.

—Es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado —dijo Shinnosuke con absoluta calma.

—Oye Shinnosuke, ¿cómo puedes hacernos trabajar juntos? — cuestiono sin comprender aun las acciones del hombre.

—porque ya han trabajado juntos —respondió mirando los ojos avellana de la joven —Y el resultado es muy bueno, tuve una prueba de eso cuando estaba en el yate.

—seguramente estas bromeando — agrego alterada sin creer las palabras del castaño.

—así que quieres seguir adelante Akane — pronuncio Shinnosuke recordando su conversación anterior con la muchacha —Te dije que tenias que superarlo, confróntalo ¡ya! Es mejor.

—¿eso te parece buena idea? — pregunto mirándolo inquisitivamente—¡ahora tu me vas a enseñar a confrontar! Shinnosuke —hablo en tono desafiante.

—Mira el te seguirá lastimando —aclaro —es por eso que debes enfrentarlo — vio a la chica mirarlo atentamente — trabaja con él para superarlo.

—Tú no solucionas tus problemas confrontando siempre a la gente — levanto sus hombros en un gesto desentendido — huyes de ellos, acaso no huiste de Hinako cuando vendiste el yate, te fuiste sin mirar atrás... no corriste hacia tus sentimientos.

Negó con la cabeza . — Falso, estoy caminando hacia ellos — dijo con total sinceridad el profesor.

—No acepto tu regalo de cumpleaños — agrego molesta — yo no sé de tus sentimientos por Hinako, pero estoy segura que no los confrontaste — Termino de decir para salir del salón dejando a un solitario hombre en el lugar.

—Se equivoca, es lo que hago — murmuro despacio en el lugar.

-o-

Busco a Ranma en la Universidad por al menos media hora, hasta que pudo divisarle frente al elevador. Corrió rápidamente hasta alcanzarlo, tomo su brazo y lo detuvo antes de que pudiese entrar al lugar.

—¡Ranma! — llamó ante la atenta vista del chico. — vamos a la organización de equipos y hagamos el cambio — sugirió la joven viendo la cara del azabache extrañarse.

—¿qué? — exclamo sin entender.

—No lo sabes... — dijo mirando al oji azul negar con su cabeza. —Estamos juntos en estrategias de negocios, haremos un proyecto juntos —informo.

—¿idea del capitán? —cuestiono el azabache.

—No tenemos que hacer esto Ranma — pronuncio quejándose.

—No, no tenemos —negó — pero si el capitán quiere, entonces hagámoslo — agrego despreocupado — pero primero me va dar una explicación.

No entendía que rayos pasaba con la actitud del chico de la trenza. — ¡para qué te digo las cosas si nunca me haces caso! — soltó enojada la joven de cabellos azules. — ¡solo te importa encontrar a alguien con quién pelear! ¡anda a buscarlo, haz lo que te salga mejor, que te explique! — termino de decir con desagrado para retirarse del lugar.

* * *

Ryoga estaba practicando basquetbol junto a Ranma en una cancha cercana a su casa, ambos encestaban clavadas mientras escuchaba el nuevo problema del joven Saotome. Sabía que eso lo tenía molesto por cuestión de orgullo, como era de obstinado ese tarado de su amigo.

—¿y qué opinas del último truco del capitán? ¡dímelo!— pregunto el oji azul mientras encestaba en el aro. — Tengo el poder, el dice —agrego con sarcasmo mientras le daba el balón a su amigo. — aquí esta Akane, aquí tienes a Akane, los puse juntos me dijo —soltó mirando a su amigo encestar — lo hace apropósito.

—Le das mucha importancia — dijo Ryoga mientras le lanzaba la pelota a su amigo. — es solo un tonto pretencioso.

—No le doy importancia —se quejo — Akane si lo hace.

—¿eso qué? — pregunto viendo la cara preocupada de su compañero.

—Akane habla más con Shinnosuke que conmigo —contó sintiéndose angustiado —sus mentiras, sus verdades, su hermana, su soledad —miro el balón en sus manos y luego a su amigo — ese hombre conoce a Akane muy bien y yo no —hizo una pausa — cuando hablan, es como si me estuvieran engañando.

Saco el balón de las manos del azabache y entonces hizo una clavada perfecta. — termine con Akari definitivamente — pudo ver a su amigo verle preocupado — que estoy diciendo, continua.

—No, No es tu turno —dijo Ranma tomando nuevamente el balón — cuéntame, Akari ha estado en tu vida desde nuestra infancia ¿qué sucede contigo?

—No me ama, a ti sí —explico con dolor en su voz —no solo a ti, a todos menos a mí, incluso a Akane —miro a su amigo verle algo inquisitivo — Akari y yo estuvimos juntos, estoy con ella cuando quiere, y eso me ha lastimado.

—Akari ¿sabe lo que sientes? —pregunto viendo de reojo a su amigo.

—A ella no le importa lo que yo sienta — aclaro.

Negó con su cabeza preocupado. — yo creo que Akari no querrá perderte.

—no me perderá, va a perder mi amor — hablo con amargura mientras acomodaba su bandana — pero eso no le importa.

—Hablare con Akari...

—Shh... —silencio a su amigo — Oye, no te atrevas a hacer eso —advirtió tranquilamente — ya es muy ridículo que te platique de esto, como para que vayas y se lo cuentes. —explico — eso es vergonzoso, no quiero que lo hagas. —cambio el tema — llegaré tarde —recordó — iremos al evento de inauguración del hotel.

—Cierto — pronuncio para reír a un lado de su amigo.

Esa noche tenía que asistir al evento de la sociedad entre el imperio de los Saotome y la empresa turística del difunto padre de Shampoo.

Tomo su auto para volver a casa luego de despedirse de Ryoga, llego hasta el estacionamiento de la residencia para bajar del vehículo. Iba a paso firme hasta su apartamento cuando en la puerta de la residencia pudo notar a la chica de cabellos verdes salir del lugar. Espantado se desvió de su camino y fue a ocultarse a la plaza frente al edificio.

En ese momento pudo verla, se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de la plaza. La observo por unos segundos, sus cabellos se mecían con el viento y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Se acerco hasta ella en completo silencio, hasta que la vio voltear hacia él. Ambos se miraron en completo silencio, comprendió que no era el momento para hablar debido a que tenía que hacer.

Lo observo darle la espalda y dar unos pasos. — Ah bueno — exclamo molesta — da la vuelta y huye.

—no me hables más, no es mi culpa —se excuso con calma el azabache — no soy el que dejo el proyecto.

—No hablo del proyecto Ranma — agrego severamente viendo que el chico daba la vuelta para enfrentarle.

—así — dijo desafiante detectando las ganas de discutir de la joven — ¡¿de qué estás hablando? No es lo único que te importa hoy!

—¡Tú me besaste! — reclamo la chica de cabellos cortos — y te fuiste...

—así es, por primera vez yo mismo me aleje — acepto mirando directamente los ojos avellana de la joven.

—Bien — concluyo fastidiada — por lo menos no negaste que fuiste tú.

—No lo haré, tu tampoco niegues que no me empujaste — Miro a la muchacha pestañear algunas veces extrañada por su actitud.

—Es todo lo que vas a decir... —pronuncio con amargura.

—¿qué me preguntaste? ¿qué me has dicho? —cuestiono Ranma — Además de proyecto...

—Bien, no hay más de que hablar —informo relajándose — además del proyecto que tenemos en común.

Pudo verla retirarse del lugar en completo silencio, ya no tenía más ánimos de discutir y pelear con la joven. Todo era una causa perdida por donde se le mirase.

* * *

El día había pasado velozmente, sin muchos ánimos se dirigió a la sala de estudios de su facultad para comenzar con el proyecto. No quería ver la cara de Ranma, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Para ella reprobar no era un posibilidad, le prometió a Kasumi salir adelante y eso es lo que ella planeaba hacer.

Luego de unos minutos pudo verlo llegar a la sala, se sentó frente a ella mientras analizaban unas preguntas y puntos importante del proyecto en completo silencio. Pasaron algunos minutos más hasta que uno de los dos acabo con el mutismo.

—No pudiste convencer a tu profesor Shinnosuke — soltó con sarcasmo el azabache.

—No hable con él — pronuncio viendo su libro.

—¿por qué? —pregunto levantando sus cejas sin abandonar la mirada de su cuaderno.

—¡porque sabía que no funcionaría! — respondió alterada.

—por supuesto — levanto la mirada sintiendo molestia — lo conoces tan bien, que es normal.

—¿cómo puedes creer eso? — cuestiono Akane mirando al joven molesta. Debido al tono en que hablo el oji azul instintivamente la observo — La mujer que te lo dijo tuvo una aventura con Shinnosuke, tú mismo los viste.

—No me importa lo que ella haya dicho — aclaro —es la presencia de ese hombre en este lugar, sus deseos de pagar tu deuda, no me importa nada de eso — vio como la chica fruncía el ceño con sus palabras —Tú hablas con él, el te conoce muy bien.

—Porque él me escucha —encaro al azabache —puedo hablar con él sin sentir temor.

—Sino hubieras dicho tantas mentiras necesitarías a ese hombre — hablo molesto ante la aclaración de la peli azul — Yo no hablo como él, ni tengo todos esos conocimientos, Por eso crees que no puedo entenderte.

Se calmo al entender los sentimientos del azabache, estaba celoso. — si no hubiera dicho tantas mentiras hubieras intentado ¿entenderme? —cuestiono seriamente. — ¿qué hubiera pasado con nuestras diferencias? ¿habríamos podido superar los obstáculos?

—¿de qué hablas Akane? —pronuncio sin entender el contexto del asunto.

—Tú me dijiste que fuera abajo y tratará de vivir las vidas de esas personas, para ver si podía —le recordó —Yo nací siendo así Ranma, ¿me habrías dado la oportunidad de acercarme siendo pobre?

—Otra vez soy el culpable — reclamo fastidiado — Porque no dije nada, porque dije algo, soy el culpable de todo Akane.

—Conozco a los ricos, tu no a los pobres — aclaro Akane — Ranma, acéptalo ya —miro al chico verla sin entender —no los conoces, y no puedes hacerlo. —hizo una pausa — no soy quién para juzgar, pero solo quédate en donde estas... siendo rico. —lo miro seriamente a los ojos — y piensa que me estas entendiendo, ¿cómo crees que eso pase? ¡imposible! —exclamo — eso no pasará. No será así, aceptémoslo —pidió — tu y yo tenemos vidas diferentes.

—¡me diste la oportunidad Akane! —reprocho a la joven perdiendo la paciencia por sus palabras — ¡me diste la oportunidad que le diste a él! —soltó en una mezcla de enfado y dolor. — sabes, eres tú la que cree en clases sociales. —encaro — ¡por eso tienes miedo! ¡por eso no hablas de nada conmigo!

—a ti no te importa lo que digo Ranma — pronuncio la peli azul mientras guardaba sus cosas — no me entiendes. — termino por decir antes de salir del estudio.

Vio molesto hacia la puerta y entonces se dejo caer en la silla para dar un sonoro suspiro, es que era tan terca e intensa esa muchacha, pese a que trataba de controlar su mal carácter con ella. Parecía que ella sabía darle justo en el lugar preciso para que soltara nuevamente todo aquel cumulo de dolor y malas palabras.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno les diré que a las 5.27 am del día 12/01 termine este capitulo, los reviews por lo general los escribo 15 minutos antes de cada publicación. Adore ver todo el cariño que le tienen a la historia D: ! me sorprende, hahaha y la parte del anillo hizo sufrir a muchos :(**

 **como aparte les haré una confesión anoche escribí mi primer Lemon para otro fic eso sí, así que no avance mucho con este, solo diré que fue una experiencia interesante :3 zukulentisima :V.**

 **Bueno volviendo al fic al parecer sacando cuentas son como 8 capitulos, quizás los que nos quedan dependiendo de cuanto extienda la escritura; como aparte respondo la pregunta que me hicieron por facebook que la encontre bastante interesante.**

"¿por qué decidiste que Akari fuera la villana principal y no Shampoo como usualmente pasa?" 

Las respuesta es porque como esto es una adaptación, la villana principal en Adini Feriha Koydum se llama Hande y su amigo de la infancia Koray siempre ha sentido amor por ella. Sería extraño que Ryoga amase a Shampoo D:! al menos para mi lo es, por eso lo preferí así y mirado desde la otra pespectiva "pudo ser el mejor amigo de Ranma, Mousse" no me cuadra :( así que por eso quedo así.

 **Well no les quito más su tiempo y les respondo los Reviews.**

litapaz: amiga me alegro que te gustara el capitulo :) espero que disfrutes de este igualmente. Shampoo le tiene envidia a Akane porque se supone que se hace pasar por familiar de Hinako. Y Ranma piensa que vive en su departamento desde que la vio salir del apartamento cuando ayudaba a Kasumi a ordenar. mas adelante explicare en la historia más motivos hahaha. espero estes bien saludos!

Deliza22: hola, no te hare spoilers del final hahaha pero garantizo un final decente para los protagonistas. me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. un abrazote a la distancia y saludos.

Paoh: bienvenida, y no terminara tan pronto pero estamos llegando casi casi a la recta final. espero estes super y que disfrutes el capitulo.

esmeralda saotom: amiga gracias por los buenos comentarios como siempre. volviendo al fic Ranma madura lento... como siempre hahaha en este capitulo le veo un leve crecimiento al menos en mi opinion. Espero que disfrutes el capitulo... mis mejores deseos.

SaeKodachi47: amiga ! la parte del anillo es tan sad hahaha, gracias por tu apoyo enserio es una lata que las personas se ofendan por una tonteria :( libertad de expresion! \0/ Espero anciosa tu fic, que estes bien amiga un abrazo y saludos.

Haruri Saotome: hola, que decir la maldad de Akari como dice Ryoga es parte de su ser hahhaha, ahora veremos que sucede cuando se junte con Shampoo D: . espero disfrutes del capitulo. un abrazote y saludos.

eliza tendo: hola es bueno tenerte de vuelta comentando. espero disfrutes el cap, un abrazo y saludos!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y leen el fic, un abrazote gigante.

PD: el próximo capitulo se viene interesante ;D! Sorry que los reviews sean tan express pero actualizo del celular porque no estoy en casa! ;D besos~


	19. Lo que nos merecemos

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 19: "Lo que nos merecemos"**

* * *

Llegaba a residencia con la bala pasada luego de lo ocurrido con Akane en la sala de estudio. Iba a subir las escaleras del lugar cuando de pronto escucho a unos inquilinos que subían desde el sótano.

—La puerta estaba abierta, parece que acaban de salir del edificio —contó una mujer elegante mientras se acercaba a un hombre que la esperaba en la puerta — que descuidados son. — termino de comentar para retirarse del sitió.

En cuanto los vio marchar recordó las palabras de la chica de cabellos azules — **"tú me dijiste que fuera abajo a vivir sus vidas, bueno yo nací así"**. Se repetía constante en su mente, bajo las escaleras vigilando que nadie lo viese, su curiosidad era mayor. Necesitaba realmente entender a la chica, suspiro en cuando se encontró frente a la puerta abierta del lugar. Vigilo nuevamente y entonces se animo a pasar al lugar.

Analizo primero el lado derecho de la casa, se veía una pequeña cocina no más grande que donde él solía bañarse. — **"Yo conozco a los ricos, tu no a los pobres - Ranma acéptalo ya, tu no los conoces y no puedes hacerlo"** — se repetían las palabras de Akane en su mente mientras miraba el techo de la casa, las cañerías del edificio pasaban justo por ahí. Comenzó a analizar la sala en que se encontraba que no era ni la mitad de su habitación. — **"No soy quien para juzgarte, pero solo quédate en donde estas siendo rico, y finge que me entiendes."** —. Miro a su alrededor y se sintió angustiado, todo era viejo en aquel humilde lugar.

Pudo ver una puerta abierta en el lugar y se aventuro hasta dentro, el olor de aquel cuarto lo conocía perfectamente. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, no lograba aceptar lo que veía. Empezó a observar el lugar, pudo ver un improvisado closet hecho con madera y cubierto en telas. Por otro lado estaba la cama de la joven que estaba sobre un mueble viejo como base. Tomo una de las almohadas de la cama y se sentó en la cama, abrazo la almohada mientras se embriagaba con su olor. Abrazaba la suave almohada con fuerzas, se sentía completamente confundido, quería comprender realmente lo que sentía Akane cada vez que se encontraba sola en ese lugar.

Miro su reflejo frente al espejo mientras estaba en la cama, diviso tras de él en el reflejo una muñeca vieja. Volteo para verla en su totalidad y entonces la acomodo en el lugar debido a que esta estaba caída. Quiso llorar en el lugar, pero sabía que de esa forma no terminaría por entender a la joven.

Sintió unos pasos aproximarse al lugar y entonces la vio, ella palideció en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron.

Que hacía ahí, se pregunto mientras lo observaba. Se sentía desnuda ante su mirada, el había ido más allá de lo que había imaginado. Ya conocía su espacio, el lugar que era testigo de todos sus sufrimientos.

—Ranma... —logro decir levemente mientras respiraba profundo. —Estas aquí...

—Yo —pudo pronunciar en medio de su nerviosismo.

—¿qué? — cuestiono sin terminar de comprender mientras una lagrima surcaba por su mejilla, se seco rápido la traicionera lagrima en cuanto recordó el peligro. — Alguien puede entrar Mousse, RinRin o Satsuki, quien sea... — velozmente avanzo al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se apoyo en el muro de su cuarto y prosiguió a hablar. —Viniste a escucharme... —supuso la joven.

—Yo estaba abierto, no lo pude evitar y entre — hablo el azabache asustado por el mirar de la peli azul.

—Bueno esta es la famosa casa del conserje —aclaro.— mi habitación —miro el lugar.— es extraño que estés aquí —soltó con incomodidad.— el espejo nos mío —indico haciendo un gesto con el rostro.— me arreglaba aquí cuando iba a verte.

La veía sintiendo ganas de llevársela del lugar, pero sabía que ella estaba incomoda con toda esa situación.

—Lloraba aquí por nosotros Ranma —confeso Akane —Pensaba en este lugar como se ve todo —contuvo las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir y entonces lo miro — Puedes ver que tan imposible es —pudo ver los ojos azulados del joven mirarla como nunca antes lo había hecho.— mejor vete, por favor sal de aquí. —pidió — no hablaremos así. —guardo silencio — Anda vete, antes de que llegue alguien, después hablamos.

Obedeció en completo silencio las indicaciones de la joven. Había muchas cosas que deseaba decirle, Pero había tenido que callar, no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Pudo sentirla más vulnerable que nunca en ese lugar.

Llego a la puerta de la salida y entonces se asusto al abrirla, era Mousse y Ranma estaba ahí.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada del cuatro ojos, sabía que lo sucedería. Pudo ver como el hombre alterado empujaba a Akane haciéndose paso para llegar hasta él.

Dio un certero golpe en la cara del azabache que ni siquiera se defendió, la sangre corría por la boca del oji azul. Pero no quería causarle más problemas a Akane, juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad se contuvo a golpear al sujeto.

—¡Mousse basta !—Exigió la muchacha de cabellos azulados mirando preocupada a Ranma que veía su sangre con una de sus manos.

—¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!?¡Desgraciado! — pronuncio antes de volver a golpear al chico.

—Mousse todo esta bien, por favor no lo hagas — agrego interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes.

—¡Quítate Akane! — Grito mientras empujaba a su prima para volver a golpear al chico.

Apretaba sus puños con fuerza controlando las ganas de golpear al primo de la peli azul. Fue entonces cuando llego al lugar Satsuki y su madre que intervinieron en la pelea.

—¡Ella lo trajo a la casa! —señalo el descontrolado miope mientras lo sujetaban las dos mujeres.

Preocupado por la joven que tenía su mirada perdida en el suelo, quiso intervenir. — Estaba abierto y entre — aclaro Ranma.

—¡Esta es propiedad privada imbecil! — grito Mousse enfadado.

—No hables así por favor —pidió la madre de Satsuki.

—¡Es por la deuda que tenemos! — agrego descontrolado el cuatro ojos.

—¡Vamos hijo ya vete! —sugirió la mujer haciéndole señas al azabache.

Salió del lugar lentamente preocupado por la joven, subió las escaleras y en el proceso se encontró con la novia del muchacho de cabello largo que lo miraba espantada por su rostro.

—Calma a tu novio por favor —suplico el chico de la trenza —Si intenta desquitarse con Akane, si la toca... —advirtió.— mejor tranquilízalo.

—iré — pronuncio RinRin mientras bajaba las escaleras al sótano.

Toco el botón del elevador para subir hasta su apartamento, todo se había salido de control. No supo de donde saco el valor para hacer lo que hizo, pero solo sentía que al menos estaba un paso más cerca de comprender a la menuda joven de cabellos azules.

-o-

Entro al apartamento del chico de la trenza encontrándose con este con la cara ensangrentada y algunos moretones, se acerco en completo silencio ya sabiendo los hechos. Suspiro al ver a su amigo en un estado preocupante.

—Ranma, mejor ve a bañarte y límpiate esas heridas por lo menos —sugirió Ryoga para ver que el chico ni se inmutaba de su sitial — ¡Ranma! —llamó su atención molesto.

—Como pude entrar a esa casa... —hablo sin pensar el azabache ignorando las palabras de su amigo — Como pude ser tan descuidado, todo por Akane — suspiro y se reincorporo para ver a su amigo —¡Qué desesperante! — agrego para tocarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

En ese instante el timbre sonó, el joven Saotome iba a levantarse pero su mejor amigo se lo impidió haciéndole un gesto de que él iría. Abrió la puerta y entonces un furioso Mousse entro sin preguntar hasta encontrarse frente al oji azul.

—Si te veo cerca de Akane en la Universidad, en la calle, en el apartamento, o donde sea. Haré que te arrepientas —amenazo — ¡entiendes! ¡Está claro! — empujo levemente al joven sin lograr a moverlo ante la mirada del chico de la bandana.

—Sal de aquí — pronuncio Ryoga con un tono desconocido para el azabache.

Ambos pudieron ver como el chico de cabello largo dejaba el lugar en completo silencio, después de todo ya había ido a hacer lo que quería.

* * *

En lugares distintos conversaban con sus respectivos confidentes, Akane por un lado con Satsuki y Ranma con Ryoga. Ambos estaban notablemente afectados por lo que había sucedido en el sótano donde vivía la peli azul.

—El pudo ver todo, todo... me sentí totalmente desnuda — admitió la peli azul mirando a su prima.

-o-

 **—Quería sacarla de esa casa. — pronuncio Ranma a un lado del chico del colmillo.**

-o-

—Fue extraño tenerlo aquí, fue más extraño que las veces en las que me ha azotado la puerta en la cara. — confeso Akane con tristeza.

-o-

 **—¿Ya la perdonaste? — consultó Ryoga.**

 **—En esa habitación, en esa casa, Todos estaban ahí... menos nosotros. Nunca fue extraña en mi vida, pero yo sí de la suya, mundos tan lejanos y distantes.**

-o-

—Sabes que vi Satsuki, vi que un nosotros es imposible... pero aún así amo tanto a Ranma.

-o-

 **—Ranma ¿qué quieres? — cuestiono Ryoga a su amigo.**

 **—Quiero olvidar las mentiras y las verdades.**

-o-

—¿Que fue lo que vio? — pregunto Satsuki preocupada.

—El vio mis miedos, mi desesperanza y no olvidará lo que vio... —respondió con la mirada perdida.

* * *

El fin de semana paso rápido, bajo de su auto y entonces camino hasta la entrada de la universidad. Pudo ver a Akane en las terrazas conversando con Ukyo en completa calma, fue entonces cuando la chica de cabellos cortos volteo su mirada hasta él.

Conversaba con Ukyo referente a la partida de su hermana y como la extrañaba.

—Sí bueno al menos ella es feliz Akane — comento la cocinera viendo el punto que miraba la peli azul — hablamos de extrañar a tu hermana, o de extrañar a Ranma.

Sus palabras la volvieron a ubicar en la conversación. — ¿Que tiene que ver eso? — reclamo Akane molesta. —¡no tienes porque hacer ese tipo de comentarios! — reprocho viendo que Ukyo la miraba desencajada por su reacción. — no puede ser... — dijo molesta para levantarse de la silla e ir en dirección hacia Ranma.

En cuanto la vio frente a él comenzó a hablar. —Perdóname, fue mi culpa —acepto avergonzado el azabache. —no sé porque hice eso... — la miro a los ojos.

—¿Acaso te duele? — pregunto Akane queriendo tocar el rostro herido del muchacho, pero se detuvo de golpe al recordar que ambos aun no resolvían sus diferencias.

—Nunca debí entrar —agrego ignorando la pregunta —Estas...

—Estoy bien — interrumpió la chica de cabellos azulados como leyendo la mente del joven.

—Voy al salón de estudio, esta vacio a esta hora —comento el chico de la trenza — tal vez podamos...

—Podamos conversar — termino por decir Akane.

Contuvo una sonrisa debido a que parecía que la chica sentía y pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él. La vio unos segundos más y entonces se marcho.

Se encontraba caminando hacia la sala de estudio cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era el contador.

—Buenos días señor Ranma — saludo el hombre — necesito hablarle de algo importante.

—Lo iba a llamar, pagaré la deuda... mi padre no necesita saber —informo el joven. —Yo pagaré sus honorarios y lo que queda de la deuda.

—Es por eso que lo llamaba señor, no tiene que hacer tal cosa —hablo el contador dejando extrañado al joven. — la deuda ya esta pagada.

—¿qué dice? — consulto Ranma preocupado.

—La deuda ya esta pagada, la pagaron ayer señor Ranma —respondió el hombre.

—¿qué? ¿pero quién la pago? — pregunto el azabache sin comprender aun que sucedía.

—Fue pagada en persona, no sé nada de eso. — termino de hablar el hombre debido a que el oji azul corto la llamada.

Nuevamente se sentía frustrado, eso seguramente era obra del capitán o al menos eso era lo que él creía. Corrió hasta el casino debido a que había visto ahí anteriormente al profesor, lo vio sentado mientras bebía un café. Velozmente se aproximo hacia la mesa y se sentó frente al hombre que lo había visto segundos antes de su acción.

—No te dije que te sentaras... — soltó molesto el hombre ante la mirada desafiante del oji azul.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso —aclaro Ranma.

—¿qué quieres? —cuestiono Shinnosuke — ¿es por el proyecto?

—Eso es con Akane, ustedes se encargan —respondió amargado el azabache — vine a felicitarte.

—¿por qué? —pregunto el castaño sin entender lo que el joven pretendía ahora.

—Pagar la deuda —miro al hombre moviendo la cabeza — muy bien.

—¿De qué hablas? — pronuncio extrañado ante la noticia.

—Capitán — se levanto de la silla para mirarlo amenazante — Ya fue suficiente. —Termino de decir ante la atenta mirada del castaño.

Estaba tan molesto, pero tenía que comenzar a mantener la calma. Suspiro y se encamino hasta la sala de estudio, entro al lugar y entonces pudo notar a la joven sentada estudiando. En cuanto la vio se enfado, es que ella otra vez se burlaba de él. Se sentó a su lado en completo silencio.

Pudo ver al joven mirar seriamente un punto muerto, se veía completamente distinto a la mañana, pero aun así tenían que hablar.

—Ranma siempre es difícil hablar contigo —dijo mirando al chico de la trenza — no tuve el valor para hablarte, para escucharte, es muy difícil comportarme. —pudo ver que el joven la miraba con molestia, sin entender se atrevió a preguntar. —¿por qué me miras así?

—¿qué estás haciendo Akane? —cuestiono el azabache.

—No entiendo —respondió la oji avellana — Dime algo ¡ya!

—¿qué esperas que diga? — soltó molesto con la muchacha.

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?¡pensé que íbamos a platicar Ranma!—hablo sin entender la actitud del muchacho de la trenza.

En ese minuto la puerta del lugar se abrió y ambos miraron a Shinnosuke que estaba entrando.

—Que el capitán te cuente el resto — dijo Ranma completamente enfadado antes de salir del lugar.

—¿qué pasa Shinnosuke? — pregunto Akane levantándose de la silla.

—El piensa que pague tu deuda —respondió el castaño.

—¿qué? —exclamo sin entender — no entiendo, ¿cómo que se pago la deuda? — pronuncio dubitativa.

—Sí, pero no lo hice ello — se excuso de inmediato.

En ese minuto comprendió el porqué del cambio de actitud de Ranma, inmediatamente corrió tras el chico. Logro alcanzarlo llegando al estacionamiento, pudo verlo abrir su auto mientras caminaba hasta él.

—Ranma la deuda... — quiso explicar.

—Sí Akane, la deuda.

—No puede estar pagada —pronuncio preocupada — es imposible.

La miro fastidiado y entonces se limito a entrar a su auto, pero en ese instante vio que Akane se subía en el asiento del copiloto dejándolo extrañado.

—¿qué haces Akane? —pregunto al verla ponerse el cinturón.

—Vamos a hablar —soltó severa — sácame del auto si quieres.

Sorprendido solo dio marcha al vehículo para retirarse de la Universidad, estuvieron en silencio unos minutos cuando la inquieta joven rompió con el incomodo mutismo.

—Me vas a escuchar aunque choques —advirtió la chica de cabello corto.

—Solo puedes hablar para defenderte ¿no es así? —cuestiono molesto el azabache mientras conducía.

—Ahora me culpas porque quiero aclarar algunas cosas —se quejo mirándolo de medio lado.

—La deuda, tu familia, tu hermana, tu primo... alguna vez has tratado de hablar de nosotros —hablo irritado mirándole de reojo.

—Ranma te encerré para poder hablar bien —recordó Akane molesta.

—A eso me refiero —decidió recordarle un detalle a la chica— solo quieres hablar porque tu hermana limpiaba mi casa —asevero viendo que la muchacha guardaba silencio— No te acercarías sino hubiera alguien a quién proteger de mi Akane.

—La gente de la que hablas es mi familia —Aclaro— Como sea... tus comentarios son solo para molestarme Ranma, pero no me bajare hasta que hablemos.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio observando el camino por la ventana, decidió preguntar al chico de la trenza que parecía manejar sin rumbo alguno.

—¿a dónde vamos? —pregunto Akane.

—No lo sé, debo llevarte a algún lado —respondió sarcástico mientras manejaba.

—Puedes bajar la velocidad —pidió la chica de cabellos azulados viendo al oji azul desquitar su ira con el vehículo.

Escucho las palabras de la joven de cabellos azulados a regañadientes, pero obedeció y se estaciono en un lugar de la costa más adelante.

—No te has aburrido Akane —hablo mirando a la chica en cuanto detuvo el auto.

—¿qué quieres que haga Ranma? —reclamo perdiendo la paciencia con el muchacho — No puedes insinuar que Shinnosuke pago mi deuda y luego irte.

—¿qué quieres Akane? — cuestiono mientras se acomodaba en el asiento para verla mejor.

—¿quién te dijo que ya estaba pagada? — pregunto la joven de ojos avellana.

—El contador... —respondió Ranma.

—Sabe ¿quien la pago o cuando se realizo el pago? — consulto molesta — no pudimos haberlo hecho, tu escuchaste a mi hermana decirlo antes Ranma.

Ya no podía escucharle un segundo más, se quito el cinturón de seguridad y entonces bajo del vehículo siendo seguido por la joven. Ya no podía contener más su enfado, tenía que dejarlo salir.

—¿¡por qué haces esto!? — grito Ranma —¡el pago tu deuda, porque sigues mintiendo!

—¡No sé de que hablas, te dije que no está pagada! ¡me volverás loca! —encaro con la misma ira que el chico de la trenza.

—¡¿te vas a volver loca?! —vocifero — ¡cuando trato de arreglar los problemas!¡encuentras a alguien más!

—¡Claro que no es cierto! —reclamo Akane — ¡Debe haber una explicación lógica!¡el contador sabe quién la pago y cuando fue! ¡cuando te dijo eso!

—¡Sabes cuando me dijo, cuando le dije que quería pagas la maldita deuda de una vez! — soltó tratando de calmarse. — si realmente no sabes, alguien va contestar tus preguntas —indico el auto — ¡vamos!

—Maneja despacio... —pronuncio molesta para abandonar el lugar.

Cuando por fin creía que el chico volvía a creer en ella, ahora sucedía esto.

* * *

Paso un día desde su discusión con Ranma en la costa, aun se preguntaba quién pudo haber sido el que pago la deuda. Salía de la residencia perdida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz familiar la detuvo de golpe.

—Akane —llamó la mujer.

Volteo y entonces sonrió, había pasado tres años desde la última vez que la vio. Corrió hasta llegar a ella para abrazarle. —Hermana, ¿en verdad eres tú?

—Sí — respondió Nabiki. — Mi visita es rápida, hablemos en la plaza ¿quieres?

Afirmo con su cabeza y la siguió al lugar, se sentaron en una banca y entonces la escucho hablar nuevamente.

—No vengo a causarte problema —informo la castaña mirando de lado a la chica — Yo vine porque papá quería, le prometí pagar la deuda antes de irme a Estados Unidos a estudiar. —sonrió — sé que quizás esto es tarde, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas y venir.

—así que tu pagaste la deuda de Mousse... —soltó sin pensar la peli azul.

—Supe por Kasumi que eso te traía problemas así que vine, no le iba a prometer algo a papá sin motivos —rió — Ten — miro a la chica entregándole una libreta.

—¿qué es esto? — pregunto Akane.

—Deposite algo de dinero ahí, no es mucho pero con eso podrás estar tranquila por un tiempo. —suspiro — bueno tengo que irme o perderé mi vuelo —se acerco hasta la peli azul para darle un fuerte abrazo. — cuídate mucho, hermanita.

—Tú también — pronuncio despacio antes de verla marcharse.

-o-

Ranma se había enterado por el contador que una mujer de cabello castaño corto había pagado la deuda, diciéndose a sí misma ser familiar del deudor. Iba en su auto cuando noto que Akane se encontraba en la plaza, tenía que disculparse después de todas las acusaciones que había hecho.

Sus cabellos azulados se mecían con el viento mientras ella se balanceaba levemente en el columpio del lugar, pudo ver a Ranma aproximarse pero eso ya no le importaba.

—Ya supe quién pago la deuda—soltó el joven Saotome.

Afirmo con su cabeza tristemente y sin ver al muchacho de la trenza murmuro.—También yo...

—Me da gusto que se haya resuelto—pronuncio con calma mirando a la chica.

—Estabas diferente ayer—asevero debido a la actitud sumisa del joven.

—No, Akane— negó mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cadena del columpio— tu sabes porque...

—Lo sé, y eso es lo que duele—confesó amargamente mirando la mano del muchacho en la cadena.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar su mano para lograr tener un leve roce con los cabellos de la joven, pero en cuanto se aproximo a intentar tocar el rostro de la chica. Esta lo miro directo a los ojos con sumo dolor, deteniendo de golpe su actuar.

Nerviosa por la actitud extraña del azabache sentía la imperiosa necesidad de huir. A su suerte pudo divisar caminando hacia la residencia a su prima, así que en cuanto la vio corrió hasta ella para sentirse a salvo.

Hasta ese momento no había logrado comprender sus acciones, pero aquella mirada fue como un balde de agua fría. Estaba haciéndole daño con su presencia, y ya no quería lastimarla más... habían pasado casi seis meses de que supo la verdad y solo se había dedicado a torturar a la chica de cabellos azules.

Suspiro y tomo su celular para marcar el numero de Ryoga, en cuanto este contesto ni siquiera le dejo hablar.

—Ryoga, busca un departamento cerca de tu casa—pidió— me voy a mudar— termino de decir para terminar la llamada.

-o-

Pasaron unas horas en que estuvo esperando la llegada de su amigo al apartamento. En cuanto el joven de la bandana llego al lugar comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido, su conclusión y porque quería mudarse. Ya era suficiente, no quería seguir más de esa forma haciéndole daño a la mujer que amaba y así mismo a la vez, todo por las mentiras.

—Quedarme aquí lastima a Akane—contó Ranma viendo a su amigo que se encontraba sentado en el sofá—Mi presencia le duele y la lástima, recientemente pelee con su primo—se negó así mismo con la cabeza— no funciona, no los entiendo y aparte tengo que cuidarme de ellos—suspiro— imagina que sepan de nosotros, hasta pararme cerca lastima a Akane y la mete en problemas.

Se acerco hasta su amigo y le entrego un vaso con whisky en su interior. — Oye, te cambias de departamento para protegerla—sonrió levemente— cuando habías llegado para torturarla, ¿acaso ya la perdonaste? — pregunto.

No sabía que responder ante la pregunta de su amigo, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que amaba a esa mujer. Y que pese a todo lo que había sucedido aun quería protegerla.

* * *

Estaba en las terrazas de la universidad haciendo hora para el siguiente bloque cuando diviso a Ryoga acercarse hasta ella, se saludaron con un gesto y entonces el joven se aproximo a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Como estas? —pregunto el chico del colmillo mirándola alegremente.

—Bien ¿y tú? — respondió viendo que el chico hacia un amague de estar más o menos.

Supo que Akane comprendía que aquel gesto era a causa de la chica de cabellos verdes, pero entonces recordó a qué se había aproximado a la joven y fue directo al grano. — Ranma se cambia de casa Akane.

—¿¡Qué!? — exclamo sorprendida ante lo que le decía el chico.

—Me pidió que le buscara apartamento, nos van a mostrar algunos para este fin de semana—comento con calma viendo la cara atónita de la muchacha de cabellos cortos.—¿estás bien? — agrego ante el silencio de Akane.

—Así es— resolvió decir más calmada— vio a Mousse, mi casa, mi vida y decidió que no vale la pena torturarme.

—Se va cambiar para protegerte a ti Akane—aclaro con sinceridad el chico de la bandana— porque no puede dejar que nada ni nadie te lastime—soltó— eso es lo que dijo, y te juro que es verdad.

—Bien—suspiro— tengo que irme Ryoga—termino por decir antes de irse del lugar, necesitaba aclarar un poco sus ideas.

-o-

Dos ojos carmesí miraban atenta una fotografía, en esta se podía ver a Akane y a Kuno en la fiesta de compromiso realizada en la casa de la joven. Le había costado bastante entrar a la casa del conserje para mirar los álbumes de fotos y encontrar lo que buscaba.

—No te voy a dejar ganar Akane— pronuncio bajo para sí misma.

No iba a dejarle a su amor de revistas a esa patética. Ella que se había esforzado el doble para poder entrar a la universidad el mismo año que la peli azul le fue imposible entrar, pese a que tenía profesores particulares y tomaba clases los fines de semana. Pero ella la insignificante hija del conserje lo logró en su primer intento, sin maestros y sin clases. La odiaba por eso, siempre le recriminaba la odiosa de Hinako que la hija del conserje lo había logrado pero ella no. Ahora era tiempo de darle vuelta la mano al destino.

Camino velozmente hasta salir de su apartamento rumbo al departamento del joven Saotome, en cuanto vio la puerta miro a todos lados para ver si alguien podía verle. En ese minuto deslizo con cuidado la fotografía bajo la puerta del chico de la trenza.

* * *

Una muchacha de cabellos azulados se encontraba en su habitación. Estaba sentada en su cama mientras a su lado su prima leía unos libros. Perdida en sus pensamientos no noto cuando su prima le comenzó a platicar.

Molesta debido a que su prima la ignoraba decidió empujarle el brazo para verla reaccionar. — ¿Akane? escúchame, la pluma que no usas... por favor.

—Ranma se cambia de casa—soltó sin pensarlo.

—¿Entonces se va? —pronuncio Satsuki sorprendida.

—Sí, se va— afirmo con amargura la peli azul.

—Déjalo ir Akane—sonrió— es mejor para todos, Mousse se va a calmar también.

—Por eso es que se va—agrego mirando a la chica de cabellos color vino—para no hacerlo más difícil para mí.

—es muy amable... —comento la chica mientras seguía destacando sus libros. hubieron unos minutos de silencio y entonces preocupada volteo la mirada hacia su prima— Akane, ¿qué sucede? dime, estabas igual cuando el llego aquí... ahora estar triste porque se va.

—No quiero que se vaya Satsuki—admitió con la voz quebradiza.

—No sé qué decirte—dijo mientras movía su cabeza— es que ahora no entiendo nada prima.

—No sé yo tampoco—suspiro— solo sé que no quiero que él se vaya, me hace bien saber que Ranma se encuentra arriba. —miro un instante su reflejo en el espejo— no lo soporto— termino levantándose de la cama ante la mirada renuente de su prima.

—Akane ¿dónde vas? — cuestiono deteniendo a su prima.

—Déjame ir Satsuki—pidió Akane casi suplicando.

—Akane cálmate por favor, qué le dirás, le dirás que se quede... —pronuncio en un tono de regaño Satsuki. — le dirás que lo perdonas, porque si no lo vas a perdonar déjalo ir y no le pidas que se quede.

Ignoro las palabras de su prima y salió de su cuarto escuchando un suspiro de resignación de la joven.

Velozmente se hizo paso hasta llegar al apartamento del chico de la trenza, tomo aire y se decidió a tocar el timbre. En cuanto la puerta se abrió entro hábilmente, necesitaba decir aquellas palabras, tenía que evitar que se marchara.

—Ranma no digas nada—exigió ante la mirada seria y dolida del joven— sino hablo ahora, no lo voy a hacer nunca—suspiro—sé que esto no tiene sentido, pero no quiero que te vayas de aquí.

Guardo completo silencio ante las palabras de la chica de azulados cabellos. Estaba furioso, dolido y amargado, de entre sus manos volteo una imagen impresa en un papel que levanto ante la mirada avellana de la muchacha.

Trago en seco al ver la foto, lo había olvidado por completo. Vio la mirada del chico que parecía completamente impotente ante la revelación de su compromiso con el que se suponía era su chofer. — ¿quién te la dio? — se atrevió a preguntar.

—Comprometida... —dijo Ranma con la voz llena de dolor.

—Ranma tuve que aceptar eso—contó Akane mientras observaba al muchacho.

Ella le estaba confirmando que aquello era cierto, sin poder contenerse un segundo más arrugo la fotografía en su mano con fuerza antes de botarla al suelo y dar la vuelta.

Sabía que el chico de la trenza estaba enojado por eso, en cuanto lo vio voltear se aproximo hasta el. — Ranma, mírame me obligaron.

—¡te comprometiste con el hombre que llamabas tu chofer! —grito furioso el azabache— con ese hombre Akane.

—¿y tú crees que tenía ganas de aceptarlo? — cuestiono molesta ante la actitud del chico. Tomo la fotografía del suelo y entonces se la enseño. — ¡mírala! Mira la foto, ¿esa soy yo?

—La sortija que encontré era tuya Akane ¡te lo pregunte! — recordó a la chica.

—Por eso es que te estaba evitando— comento Akane con sinceridad. — por eso terminamos.

—¡es otra vez lo mismo! — vocifero alterado— ¡Yo sin saber nada y culpándome!

—Fui débil—confeso amargamente mirando directamente los ojos del muchacho— Tenía miedo y no fui capaz de negarme, por eso huí de ti.

—Y actuaste como siempre Akane, terminamos y no dices nada—recrimino Ranma molesto.

—Tú no sabes por todo lo que he pasado—explico— puedes culparme de todo, menos de haber aceptado ese compromiso, el mayor temor de mi vida fue...

—¡siempre tuviste miedo Akane! —interrumpió.

—Ranma por favor, siempre es lo mismo con nosotros...

—Y yo el imbécil, preguntándole quién era— pronuncio con amargura— Quién diablos se creía.

—Yo no merezco esto, tú no sabes lo que he pasado. —trato de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Akane vete— pidió con calma, ya no podía más controlar su ira.

—no me voy a ir— agrego desafiante la chica de cabellos azules.

—Akane vete— reitero mirando severamente a la chica.

—Necesitas escucharme— informo Akane.

—¡DIJE VETE! — grito para golpear la mesa furioso ante la asustada mirada de la chica. — ¡largo!

Era la primera vez que había sentido miedo de aquel muchacho, lo miro con molestia y entonces decidió hacerle caso. Estaba claro que en esas circunstancias no podían hablar, estaba completamente descontrolado por la ira y los celos.

* * *

Luego de hablar con el chico de la bandana, recién se enteraba de que Ranma se iba ir del departamento en la residencia. Furiosa por aquello se sentó en las jardineras de la Universidad a esperar a la culpable de eso. Espero una media hora y entonces pudo divisarla aproximarse a la entrada.

Pudo ver a Shampoo acercarse veloz hasta ella, además de tener una noche terrible ahora tendría que soportar las estupideces de la muchacha china.

—¡Que fue lo que dijiste! —reclamo la muchacha de cabellos purpura— ¡el va a mudarse!

—Quitate Shampoo— hablo con calma la peli azul.

—Momento—la detuvo— Estas buscando a Ranma ¿cierto?

—Aun tratas de explicarle Akane—ataco molesta Shampoo— ¿crees que olvido tus mentiras? Piensas también que olvidara esta ultima.

—Fuiste tú quién le dio la foto... — dedujo con facilidad debido a las últimas palabras de la china.

—Sera mejor que te quedes callada Akane—pronuncio amenazante para aproximarse al chico de la trenza que aparecía por el estacionamiento.

Volteo molesta para ver a ambos jóvenes conversar, eso la estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio. Alterada se acerco hasta Shampoo para empujarla. — Ella fue quién te dio la foto—asevero Akane mirando al oji azul.

—¿qué te pasa? —se desentendió la chica de cabellos purpura.

—¡niégalo! —desafío la chica de ojos avellana mirando a la china— ¡que sabias que fui obligada a comprometerme y que sabes que paso después!

—Akane suficiente—agrego Ranma en tono severo.

—No lo entiendes fue ella— explico Akane mirando al chico de la trenza.

—Vamos Shampoo— pidió el oji azul retirándose del lugar dejando a una molesta Akane en el sitió.

Se quedo unos segundo de pie viendo como ambos se marchaban, cuando pudo sentir la mano de alguien en su hombro.

—Akane—saludo Shinnosuke— ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?

Camino unos minutos con el profesor hacía el jardín de la Universidad, estar con ese hombre la hacía sentir tranquila.

—Shinnosuke—llamó Akane mirando al hombre que dirigía su mirada hasta ella— ¿cómo puedes estar siempre tan tranquilo?

—Solo no dejo que me dominen mis sentimientos—aclaro con tranquilidad. — si no quieres ser derrotada, oculta tus sentimientos—sugirió— el amor, el dolor, no los demuestres... deja que los demás se enojen y tu cálmate. —miro hacia un lado— piensa como si fuera un juego de ajedrez.

—¿se puede? —cuestiono la chica— ver la vida como un juego, con tácticas y atento al siguiente paso.

—así es la vida Akane—asevero el castaño— cada persona, hombres, mujeres, cada relación así lo queramos o no, cada paso que damos es un movimiento que nos llevará a otra parte.

—¿hay alguna manera en particular para practicar eso? — pregunto con seriedad.

—Ya te lo dije, que nadie sepa lo que está en tu mente, eso es todo—sonrió el capitán— piensa en silencio, no importa lo que te digan. —agrego Shinnosuke—eres libre si ellos no saben cómo te afecta, solo así eres libre.

—Y eso es libertad... —suspiro pensando en lo hermoso que sonaba eso—muchas gracias Shinnosuke, me hace muy bien platicar contigo—agradeció— pero yo creo, que yo no puedo hacerlo—rió conociéndose— en fin, nos vemos — dijo antes de retirarse hasta su próxima clase.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días, hasta que inevitablemente se reencontraron. Tenían que terminar un proyecto juntos y les gustará o no, eso era una calificación para una clase. La sala de estudio se encontraba en completo silencio cuando el chico de la trenza entro para aclarar los puntos del proyecto con la peli azul, además de algunos problemas personales.

—No te preocupes que no te diré nada que te moleste—hablo Akane mirándole de reojo en cuanto se aproximo. — no quiero que luego sientas lastima.

—Akane ¿es enserio? —pronuncio molesto al escuchar las palabras de la joven. — ¿qué haces?

—Siéntate a estudiar— respondió severamente al verlo de pie a un lado de ella. — no veo nada de malo en que estudiemos juntos, por separado costará más.—vio a Ranma guardar silencio— no te diré nada, porque no vas a escuchar.

—¿estás haciendo esto para molestarme? —pregunto desafiante para tomarla del brazo— ven, vamos a hablar.

Paso una hora desde que salieron de la Universidad hasta llegar a un parque cerca de la costa, ambos bajaron y se aproximaron hasta llegar al muelle del lugar. Tenían que hablar y ese lugar era seguro.

—Ranma—llamó viendo al oji azul caminar sin rumbo.

En cuanto escucho su nombre recordó el motivo de su enojo. — ¡dímelo tu! — exigió Ranma— ¿¡qué habría pasado si no hubiera visto la foto Akane!? ¿¡cuando me habría enterado de tu compromiso con tu supuesto Chofer!?

—lo sabrías si me escucharas—informo con calma Akane pese al tono alterado del muchacho.—¿Acaso no te quisiste mudar porque me creíste? —recordó el hecho de que seguía viviendo en la residencia.

—¿qué diferencia hay?¿cuál es la diferencia? —cuestiono Ranma— ¡soy siempre rechazado cada vez que creo en ti! ¡¿qué diferencia hay?! —reitero con amargura.

—Está bien, tú crees que yo merezco todo esto—suspiro— pero no es así, Ranma... es que, esto no es lo que nos merecemos.

—¿lo que nos merecemos? — pronuncio burlesco— no vengas con eso Akane.

—Bien, no merecías mentiras. —afirmo Akane— no merecías que te abandonara, pero en ese momento pensé que tenía que huir.

—¿por qué no crees eso ahora? — pregunto enojado el oji azul.

—Ya no hay nada de que huir— contestó secamente. — conocemos nuestras virtudes y defectos, hemos hecho lo peor, con buena y mala suerte.

Afirmo con la cabeza el joven Saotome. — Buena y mala suerte.

—Nunca olvidaré lo que me dijiste esa noche, cuando fui por lo de la deuda—informo la peli azul. —pero estoy aquí, tratando de olvidar esa noche.

—Akane, te dije que no hablemos de lo que nos merecemos—soltó fastidiado— incluida esa noche.

—Ranma dices tonterías—asevero la oji avellana molesta por la actitud del chico.—por supuesto que no crees eso... yo lo sé.

—Pregunta entonces—pronuncio desafiante el azabache refiriendose a sus palabras de aquella noche.

—Ranma no... —dijo Akane tratando de quitar de su mente los malos pensamientos.

—¿de qué tienes miedo? —agrego tomando a la chica fuerte del mentón.

—Ranma yo sé porque dices todo esto—respondió molesta sin soltarse de su agarre—¡estas enojado! Mejor no digas algo así—advirtió.

—No me arrepiento de nada que haya hecho—aclaro enfático— No me arrepiento Akane...

—Maldición—murmuro por lo bajo para soltarse asustada de su agarre—maldita sea— quiso huir pero Ranma se lo impidió—¡Déjame! — se soltó del agarre del joven para enfrentarlo con la mirada.

—porque te trate así esa noche—hablo Ranma — ¿para lastimarte?¿para menospreciarte? ¿para herirte? ¿o tal vez porque te deseo? —miro a la chica tensarse ante sus palabras—Tal vez te trate así solo porque te deseo Akane. — se acerco hasta ella para mirarle mejor— ¿por qué no? Tal vez es así de simple.

—¡Eres un maldito! —grito empujando al muchacho— ¡MALDITO SEAS RANMA! — añadió antes de comenzar alejarse furiosa del lugar.

—¡Todo es como nos lo merecemos Akane! —vocifero Ranma viendo como la joven se detenía para luego devolverse.

—¡Esta noche! —aclaro Akane seriamente mirándolo a los ojos— ¡no dejaré que olvides esto Ranma! ¡no lo olvidaras! ¡y será como nos lo merecemos! —termino por decir antes de marcharse.

Afirmo con su cabeza mientras la observaba irse a paso firme, por un momento se había asustado con la respuesta agresiva de la joven de cabellos cortos. Pero en el fondo estaba claro que eso se había vuelto una cuestión de orgullo para ella.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Hoy para ustedes es Miercoles de actualización y para mi es Martes de editar el documento, casi me traspapelo y publico hoy 17 hahaha jure que era miercoles D:! Dios mio estoy en la luna. Estoy preparando el capitulo de "Felicidad sin fin" que me tiene media metida como enlazare los eventos de la historia (Desarrollo) porque el climax y desenlace lo tengo ya fríamente planificado *Risa maligna*.  
Bueno volviendo al fic, este capitulo me costo un mundo escribirlo! quería cortarme la cabeza y jugar futbol con ella para que las ideas tomaran coherencia y cohesión. Porque era bastante intenso expresar los sentimientos de Ranma queriendo comprender y entendiendo lo que vive Akane. Ahora el proximo capitulo esta lleno de detalles y escritura, tendre que comenzarlo hoy mismo para poder publicarlo con calma el Viernes. les aviso que el otro Miercoles no publicaré capitulo debido a que estaré fuera de mi actual residencia haciendo tramites en la ciudad y creo que volveria a mi casa justo el Jueves 26 para publicar el Sabado 28! Así que nos estariamos viendo este Sabado 21 y después el otro Sabado*a veces me confundo y pongo viernes porque suelo publicar en la madrugada :V* . Les aviso desde antes, para que no me pregunten "Cuando vas a publicar?" si siempre les aviso al final de cada capitulo y he sido super responsable respecto a la publicación del fic. ¡así que no me regañen! ¬¬ **

**Respondo los reviews a continuación y gracias por leer mi comentario aparte mis jefasos.**

Deliza22: hahaha Ese Ranma ni el se entiende, como todo hombre es un tarado. Shinnosuke esta entre hacer lo correcto y seguir sus sentimientos, complicado ahí lo pasa en la mente del hombre. Te respondo la pregunta del Lemon y sí justamente es para "Felicidad sin fin", ya esta escrito pero me falta desarrollar más la historia para llegar al momento :z ! Bueno bueno para no sobre extenderme te mando un abrazote linda y espero disfrutes del capitulo, saludos! ~

Haruri Saotome: El orgullo pesa más en esta historia que todo el drama que pueda tener hahaha solo comentaré eso, espero que disfrutes del capitulo, un abrazo y saludos! ~

Eliza Tendo: Hola, gracias me alegro que te guste la historia, ojala te guste este capitulo. un abrazo y saludos!

esmeralda saotom: La madurez de Ranma va lenta pero segura, esperemos que crezca más a medida que se va terminando el desenlace de la historia. Amiga espero que disfrutes del capitulo, un abrazo enorme y saludos!

Frankie Marin San: Sí amigo es RxA, paciencia que tarde o temprano las cosas se arreglaran entre ambos~ ! saludos!

litapaz: Hola, muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios. Espero en este capitulo haya quedado más clara tu duda, hahaha. un abrazo y saludos!

SaeKodachi47: Amiga fuiste la primera en comentar :x ! me alegro que estes animosa y te reitero lo mucho que me gusto tu oneshot, espero leerte más seguido ;D! si tienes redes sociales mandamelas por inbox para escribirte, porque mi aplicacion del celu de ffnet se chantea todo el ratoo y me estresa xD! Espero disfrutes del capitulo y te mando un abrazote enorme, Saludos!~

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos el Sabado~ !**_


	20. Adiós

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 20: "Adiós"**

* * *

Miro sus ojos avellana profundamente en el espejo recordando las palabras de Ranma. " **Todo es como nos lo merecemos"** aquello se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza haciendo ecos en todo su ser. Molesta se quito los aretes que Kasumi le había entregado, para luego comenzar a maquillarse. Pinto sus labios de un color rojo intenso, se perfumo lo más que pudo. Sombreo levemente sus ojos y decidió colocarse vestido delgado blanco hasta más arriba de la rodilla. Sobre eso se puso un abrigo.

Respiro profundo para tomar valor y entonces fue velozmente hasta el apartamento del azabache mientras las palabras de aquella tarde se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. " **No me arrepiento de nada que haya hecho** ", " **Tal vez te trate así solo porque te deseo, tal vez es así de simple** ". Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del joven tocando el timbre. No pasaron muchos segundos para que la puerta se abriese, topándose con los ojos azules del chico de la trenza.

Antes de abrir la puerta había estado bebiendo un poco para pasar aquella pena que inundaba su corazón. No esperaba encontrarla ahí y menos de esa forma, se veía inusualmente sensual y su mirada parecía más intensa que nunca. Retrocedió por inercia viendo a la peli azul entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Estoy aquí —pronuncio Akane desafiante — sin deuda, sin ofertas, estoy aquí —reitero ante la atenta mirada del azabache. —todo será como nos lo merecemos —dijo mientras se quitaba el abrigo dejándolo caer, para dejar ver aquel diminuto vestido blanco para dormir.

Observo atentamente a la joven en cuanto el abrigo cayó a sus pies, su piel era tan blanca y con aquel sensual vestido blanco parecía salida de un sueño. Era tan hermosa, deseaba tocarla y hacerla suya. Pero su cordura aun estaba bien pese al alcohol. Lentamente extendió su mano para tocar aquellos cabellos cortos de la muchacha, empujo sus cabellos hacía atrás y entonces se aproximo hasta su cabello para oler su embriagante olor.

Nerviosa pero segura de sus acciones pudo sentir como el azabache olfateaba sus cabellos a menos de cinco centímetros de su rostro.

Apoyo su cara contra el cuello de la muchacha sintiéndola temblar, ese olor lo odiaba. Era ella la que estaba frente a él, pero a la vez no. Nada era como ella, su maquillaje, su perfume, todo parecía falso, más falso incluso que sus mentiras. Se separo lentamente de la joven para poder verla a la cara, ella estaba ahí de pie con su mirada firme puesta en sus ojos. Toco su mejilla nuevamente con sus dedos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el suave tacto de las manos del oji azul.

Movió los cabellos azules del hombro derecho de la muchacha para ver mejor sus hombros, tiro lentamente uno de los tirante del vestido de la joven, viéndola tensarse completamente. La deseaba, sí. Pero no de esa forma, lentamente se agacho y recogió el abrigo que se encontraba pasos atrás de la joven.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero él no estaba frente a ella. Fue entonces cuando sintió que este ponía nuevamente un abrigo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué pasa? — cuestiono Akane sin entender el actuar del azabache. — ¿Ya no me deseas Ranma?¿Qué no es esto, lo que nos merecíamos? — agrego desafiante.

—Te mentí también —confesó mirándola seriedad — lávate la cara y ve a casa... —indico ante la desafiante expresión de la joven.

—No me iré —pronuncio molesta — ¿qué ha cambiado en estos días?

—Akane vete —ordeno Ranma con paciencia.

—No lo haré — respondió Akane.

—Que te vayas —pidió nuevamente el oji azul.

—No lo haré —reitero la muchacha.

Odiaba lo necia que se ponía algunas veces, sin decir palabra alguna la tomo del brazo molesto para arrastrarla hacía el baño.

—¡Suéltame! —dijo tratando de liberarse inútilmente del agarre del chico de la trenza.

— Ven Akane —procedió a decir bajo el umbral de la puerta del baño mientras la jalaba hacia dentro.

—Déjame — se quejo mientras el chico la hacía verse en el espejo de su enorme baño.

Abrió la llave del lavamanos para comenzar a lavar la cara de la joven con molestia. — No eres tú.

—Déjame —reitero mientras el muchacho continuaba lavándole el rostro —Suficiente —miro su cara en el espejo —¡Basta! —se observo con mayor detenimiento y sabía que el muchacho tenía razón, pero esa era la imagen de la mujer en la que se había convertido por él. —Si lo soy — pronuncio molesta para tomar con ira una toalla de manos que había colgada cerca.

—Todo fue una mentira Akane —aclaro el oji azul observando como la muchacha se quitaba el labial con la toalla, estaba completamente enfadada.

—Se acabo —pronuncio mientras se quitaba cada gota de maquillaje — Fin, tal y como querías como nos lo merecemos —añadió con sarcasmo ante la estupefacta mirada del azabache.

Salió corriendo del baño para detenerse en medio del pasillo, esa era la confirmación a la ruptura final de la relación que alguna vez tuvieron. Pudo ver a Ranma salir velozmente del apartamento. Tomo aire y lentamente dejo el lugar, dio unos pasos y entonces salió del apartamento del lado un hombre que la conocía bastante bien.

Preocupado se acerco hasta la joven con mirada perdida mientras se quitaba su chaqueta. — ¿qué te paso? — pregunto Shinnosuke poniéndole la chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

La vio bajar en completo silencio, se aproximaron hasta la salida de la residencia y entonces la dejo subir a su auto. Con calma se subió al asiento del chofer para oír las palabras de la joven de cabellos azules, sabía que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—Quería castigarnos a los dos... —soltó Akane con voz apenada. — ni eso me salió bien.

Paso toda la noche ahí en completo silencio, no se sentía capaz de darle un buen consejo a la joven. Pero en cuanto comenzó a amanecer se atrevió a hablar.

—Ve a dormir —pidió preocupado.

Suspiro y luego obedeció las palabras del castaño, entro a su casa siendo recibida por una preocupada Satsuki a la cual ignoro completamente, para hacerse paso hasta el baño. Necesitaba darse un baño, se sentía sucia después de lo ocurrido esa noche.

-o-

Espero con paciencia fuera de la residencia hasta que pudo ver al chico de la trenza estacionarse en el lugar, en cuanto lo vio bajar hizo lo mismo. Desafiante se acerco hasta el joven que se encontraba a unos pasos de él.

—¡Saotome! —llamó el castaño para ver al chico detenerse y voltear hasta él. —Llego la hora —anuncio molesto.

—Está bien —respondió con el mismo animo del hombre para darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

Con el mismo ímpetu detuvo un golpe del azabache y entonces con su mano libre lo golpeo en el estomago.

Lo dejo sin aire unos dos segundos aquel golpe, pero eso no bastaba para detenerlo. Furioso se libro del agarre del hombre y le dio otro certero puñetazo dejando al hombre contra su auto recién estacionado.

Shinnosuke vio venir inmediatamente otro golpe, pero lo detuvo con una de sus manos. Y con la otra detuvo otro puñetazo, ambos se miraron enfadados y entonces le dio un cabezazo al muchacho de la trenza.

Lo había pillado desprevenido con eso, pero no se iba a detener. Le dio otro puñetazo apenas pudo.

—¡Eso es todo!¡eh! —pronuncio desafiante el oji azul.

—Solo el principio — agrego el castaño para darle un golpe en el rostro.

Eso lo había molestado más aun, sentía la sangre correr por su rostro. Y molesto le dio un certero golpe tirándolo al suelo.

Se afirmo fuerte en el piso para no caer de bruces, tocando una posa de agua en la cual podía ver su reflejo y el del azabache que lo miraba desde atrás.

Trato de darle una patada, pero entonces el capitán le sostuvo la pierna con el brazo y con su pierna le dio un fuerte rodillazo haciéndole retroceder.

En ese instante ambos escucharon fuerte las palabras de la prima de la peli azul.

—¡Akane Vamos a dentro! —llamó Satsuki viendo la pelea de los hombres preocupada.

Vio atentamente con una mirada severa a los dos conflictivos. Sin decir palabra alguna pudo ver que ambos la vieron con una mezcla de temor y vergüenza. En completo silencio cargando unas bolsas, los ignoro y paso por el lado de ellos para hacerse paso hasta la residencia.

* * *

Había pasado todo el fin de semana en un hotel después de la pelea con el capitán, no sabía porque estaba fuera de la Universidad estacionado engañándose a sí mismo. Pudo divisar entre los estudiantes que entraban al campus una muchacha de hermosos cabellos azules, la miro con dulzura detenidamente en la lejanía, mientras está entraba a la Universidad.

—Hola Ranma —saludo Ryoga cruzándose por la ventana del chofer. —¿qué te paso en la cara? — pronuncio impactado al ver el rostro del muchacho. —¡Ranma! —llamó al no tener respuesta del joven que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos —¡Ranma! —insistió.

—Ya me voy —soltó el azabache mientras giraba la llave del vehículo para darle marcha.

—¡Ranma! —termino por decir preocupado ante la extraña actitud de su amigo que huía del lugar.

Rápidamente entro a la universidad, dio unas cuantas vueltas para luego encontrarse con la muchacha de cabellos azules. Se saludaron en un gesto rápido y fue directo al grano. —¿paso algo con Ranma? —vio la expresión de la chica cambiar un poco —Akane —insistió preocupado.

—No paso nada Ryoga.

—No te creo —agrego con sinceridad —he estado tratando de comunicarme con Ranma todo el fin de semana —comento — se peleo con alguien, me di cuenta le vi la cara. —pudo ver a la joven incomodarse con sus palabras —¿sabes con quién peleo? — En ese instante pudo ver a la chica mirar atentamente tras de él. Volteo lentamente para entonces ver el rostro de Shinnosuke igual de moreteado que el de su amigo. —Ahora entiendo todo —soltó con molestia en su voz.

—Ryoga —regaño Akane mirando al chico del colmillo marcharse del lugar.

Lentamente se acerco unos pasos más hasta el castaño. —¿por qué te peleaste? — pregunto seria mientras seguía al hombre retirarse hacia el jardín. —¿por qué se pelearon? —insistió la peli azul.

—Quería responderle —resolvió calmadamente.

—No hiciste nada cuando te lastimo en el yate —asevero Akane—¿qué cambio?

—La situación —respondió el castaño mirando a la joven.

—¿pero por qué? —cuestiono sin terminar de entender al hombre.

—Porque tengo mis razones —se excuso el capitán.

—Quiero saber cuáles son — exigió la chica de cabellos azulados. —Dime Shinnosuke —insistió ante el silencio del hombre.

—¿por qué quieres saber? —pregunto el profesor.

—Quiero saber si fue, por lo de esa noche —respondió apenada.

—Claro que no —negó severamente — no solo fue por eso, pero no te alegrará oír mi respuesta —admitió viendo la expresión preocupada de la joven.

—Ya soy bastante infeliz —dijo en el acto cambiando su expresión a una de inmutación. —Dijiste que guardará mis sentimientos, pero no pude —acepto frustrada — no supe dejarlo —suspiro — eres el único que puede ayudarme, solo puedo confiar en ti.

Negó inmediatamente con la cabeza al oír aquello. — yo no puedo ayudar — soltó Shinnosuke con sinceridad — no puedo ser objetivo —miro a la joven verle con cara extrañada ante su aclaración — me enamore de ti.

No sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Simplemente se atrevió a aceptar la situación y marcharse en completo silencio. Aquello le había afectado más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

* * *

Pasaron unos días desde el incidente con Shinnosuke, trataba de ignorar constantemente sus miradas en la Universidad. Se encontraba en las terrazas del campus cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Satsuki. Extrañada contesto el celular inmediatamente.

—Aló...

—Aló Akane, ¿donde estas? —escucho la voz de su prima a través del celular.

—Estoy en la Universidad, pronto saldré—le informo mientras acomodaba unas hojas dentro de su bolso.

—No lo hagas—pronuncio velozmente la muchacha de cabellos color vino.

—¿por qué? —consulto sin entender que sucedía con su prima.

—Porque yo voy para allá... Quiero conocer el lugar, siempre hablas de ahí—respondió nerviosa.

—Bueno pero date prisa—pidió la joven.

—Sí, sí, voy en camino adiós—se despidió para cortar la llamada y observar al chico a su lado.

Ellos habían planeado un encuentro entre Ranma y Akane para que pudieran conversar finalmente, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos andaban extraños y sabían que se debía a algo.

Ryoga la miro divertido mientras esta se sentía avergonzada.

—Creí que no sabías mentir Satsuki—rió el chico del colmillo.

—Ay dios—lamento— Akane se va enojar mucho conmigo Ryoga.

—No, no lo hará... —calmo el joven de la bandana— está acostumbrada.

—¿acostumbrada? —pregunto sin entender.

—Pues yo, hice algo como esto con ellos antes—contó sonriente— en ese entonces a Ranma le gustaba Akane. —rió—ahora llamaré a Ranma y estará todo listo para que puedan hablar.

—¿entonces tienes experiencia con esto? —vio a Ryoga afirmar riendo— pero yo no estoy tan segura, me pone nerviosa este tipo de cosas.

—Tranquila—dijo el muchacho calmándola, para luego indicar que era hora de bajar del vehículo.

Esperaba poder ayudar un poco a ambos muchachos, al menos tendrían que conversar y no podrían evitarlo.

-o-

Entro en el auditorio con la esperanza de encontrar a su prima, pero al mirar dentro del lugar no había nadie. En ese instante volteo al sentir la puerta abrirse, fue ahí que logro ver nuevamente al chico de la trenza que la miraba igual de extrañado que ella en el lugar.

Se escucho la puerta cerrarse y miro hacía el lugar al igual que la peli azul, pudo entender que eso no era cosa de ella al instante. Pasaron unos segundos y los celulares de ambos comenzaron a sonar.

Era un mensaje de texto de Ryoga y Satsuki informándoles a ambos lo que sucedía."Es un deja vù Ranma, hablen", "no te enojes conmigo Akane, fue idea de Ryoga".

Los recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvo a solas con Ranma en ese lugar se amontonaban en su mente, era como si los hubiera vivido ayer.

Al igual que en la mente de la muchacha de cabellos azules, podía recordar perfectamente la vez que había estado con ella. Esa vez tomo una fotografía de ella y había tocado su mano. Sentía nostalgia de aquellos momentos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos quedamos encerrados? —pregunto mirando a la joven que solo guardaba silencio en el lugar. —En ese entonces era diferente—suspiro.

—Inocentes... —comento con nostalgia.

—Ese fue el inicio de todo—agrego Ranma.

—Y ahora es el final—pronuncio Akane mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

—Adiós Akane—alcanzo a decir para ver como la peli azul le miraba en la lejanía.

Eso era una despedida, le dolía saber que aquello marcaria el fin de todo lo que habían compartido juntos, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

—Adiós... —dejo escapar de sus labios con dolor antes de ver como la puerta se abría para dejarle salir del lugar.

* * *

Estaba comenzando a terminar de asear el primer piso de la residencia, cuando de pronto su primo se acerco hasta ella velozmente. Observo al chico extrañada, tenía una expresión completamente aterrada. Por un minuto se asusto hasta que vio alivio en la cara del muchacho.

—¿qué sucede? —pregunto Akane curiosa al ver la expresión de su primo. Las manos de este temblaban.

—Akane ¿estás bien? —cuestiono acercándose a la joven para cerciorarse que estuviera a salvo.

—Estoy bien— respondió tranquila, para luego ver como en ese minuto Ranma ingresaba a la residencia en completo silencio.

—Prima es que—comenzó a decir completamente aterrado— Kuno escapo del manicomio.

—¿¡Qué!? — pronuncio espantada ante las palabras de su primo. — ¿cómo?

—No lo sé... —dijo Mousse asustado—pero debes tener cuidado, está obsesionado contigo y luego de lo que sucedió en casa con Kasumi sabemos que es peligroso. —pudo ver a su prima comenzar a temblar—Es mejor que entremos Akane.

—Sí—afirmo levemente con la cabeza para comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

En completo silencio observo la escena intrigado, había visto a la muchacha de cabellos azulados en muchas facetas, pero jamás la había logrado ver tan aterrada como en ese día. Al parecer el tipo del traje de Kendo era más lunático de lo que esperaba.

Llego hasta su apartamento para descansar un poco, al otro día aclararía mejor sus ideas.

-o-

En el apartamento del joven Saotome, se encontraban dos jóvenes conversando. Uno al parecer queriendo entender los sucesos que el azabache le había relatado. Mientras que el chico de la trenza se encontraba dando vueltas en círculo, estaba notablemente preocupado aunque no lo quisiera aceptar.

—Ahora según yo—comenzó a hablar Ryoga— Kuno es el tipo del traje de Kendo y Akane fue su prometida. —miro a su amigo preocupado— huyo, Pero ¿como lo hizo?

—No tengo idea—respondió Ranma encogiéndose de hombros— solo sé que se escapo.

—Entonces según lo que dices, cometió un crimen ¿no? —cuestiono el chico del colmillo.

—Las manos de su primo temblaban—agrego recordando lo hechos del día anterior—Yo nunca había visto la cara de Akane así, de terror.

—Que mal... —comento tomándose la cara con una de sus manos. —¡tienes que hablar con ella! —sugirió Ryoga mirando a su amigo con seriedad. — si tanto te preocupa tienes que buscarla.

—No seas tonto, no puedo hacerlo—respondió amargado tomando su chaqueta para salir.

—¿por qué no quieres hacerlo? —cuestiono el chico de la bandana—¡dime! Te da miedo...

—Ella no me contará—pronuncio mientras abrochaba su chaqueta— lo sé...— dijo con seguridad.—" _Estoy preocupado pero la conozco_ "—pensó.

—Ranma, volverás a lo mismo—critico a su amigo— Tu no preguntas, ella no dice nada. —lo miro severamente— Algo malo paso amigo, Tienes que ir a preguntar. —pudo ver a su amigo verlo preocupado— Ranma, investiga.

En ese momento ambos salieron del apartamento en dirección a la Universidad, pronto habría oportunidad para saber más a fondo del tema.

Antes de subir al vehículo del chico de la trenza, se quedaron esperando a ver si Akane salía del lugar. Pero en cuanto lograron verla notaron que esta iba acompañada de sus dos primos.

Pudo ver a Ranma mirar a la joven de reojo y suspirar con amargura.

—Así que Akane no te dirá... —comento Ryoga— pero yo sé quién lo hará—asevero ante la atenta mirada del chico de la trenza.

Estaba completamente seguro que la prima de la chica de cabellos azulados, les diría lo que su amigo necesitaba saber.

-o-

Luego de esperar unos minutos bajo el faro, ambos jóvenes pudieron ver a la chica de cabellos color vino aproximarse al lugar.

Ryoga se acerco lentamente hasta la joven que miraba atenta al chico de la trenza en la lejanía.

—No te dije que Ranma estaría aquí—informo el muchacho de la bandana apenado— pero pensé qué si te decía no vendrías, el de verdad necesita hablar contigo.

Afirmo con su cabeza la joven mientras miraba al azabache. —Está bien— logro decir para aproximarse con Ryoga hasta el lado del chico.

—Aun no los he presentado—pronuncio Ryoga—Ranma—indico al oji azul—Satsuki. —miro a la chica para luego ver nuevamente a su amigo—ella es la hija de la tía de Akane, es su prima.

—Quise venir, pero no sé de qué quieres que hablemos—comento Satsuki— no sé qué es lo que quieres saber.

—eh... ¿Kuno era el prometido de Akane? — pregunto el azabache para ver a la joven afirmar con su cabeza. —¿por qué le tienen miedo?

—Sucede que le disparo a Kasumi, no sabemos muy bien porque—suspiro la muchacha— al parecer el culpaba a mi prima mayor por la separación de ambos. Estaba obsesionado—recordó— bueno luego lo apresaron, pero su salud mental no era estable y por eso lo mandaron a un sanatorio mental.

—Ósea que comprometieron a Akane con un loco—comento Ranma molesto.

—mira yo no sé todo no estaba aquí cuando paso todo—aclaro la muchacha viendo al chico de la trenza— creo que Akane hizo algo malo, y creyeron que era mejor que se comprometiera con él.

—Satsuki cuéntalo todo, no temas ¿que hizo ella? —cuestiono el oji azul.

—Te juro que no escondo nada—respondió con completa sinceridad la chica de cabellera color vino— no estaba aquí, vinimos a la fiesta... Yo pensé que Akane amaba a Kuno, y luego ella me conto de ti. —pudo ver al chico incomodarse un poco ante eso— me hablo de ti... y me confesó sus mentiras, me dijo lo mucho que te amaba Ranma. —suspiro pesadamente— Y no se sí hice bien al venir a hablar contigo. —se preocupo— Akane estará furiosa. —miro a Ryoga— tengo que irme.

—¿quieres que te lleve? —pregunto el chico del colmillo.

—No—respondió Satsuki— me iré sola, nos vemos— termino de decir antes de marcharse del lugar.

Aquella conversación le había servido para aclarar sus ideas un poco, pero entonces una pregunta lo invadió. — _¿qué era lo que había hecho Akane?_ — pensó mientras observaba el mar con sus ojos azulados.

* * *

Se encontraba en las terrazas de la entrada de la universidad sentada, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. Ahora debía cuidarse del loco de Kuno, salía de un problema para inmediatamente caer de lleno a otro. Fue en ese instante que una voz conocida la devolvió al mundo real.

—Lo sé todo— pronuncio para ver como la peli azul volteaba a verlo.

Desagradada por la presencia del chico de la trenza, se levanto de la silla en que se encontraba y velozmente comenzó a caminar a la salida del recinto.

Luego de diez pasos aproximadamente la intercepto. — Akane, hable con Satsuki—contó el azabache— me conto todo.

—Ranma, no me importa lo que sabes—soltó con desagrado— Déjame tranquila—pidió para voltear la mirada.

Fue ahí cuando sintió el temor corriendo por cada fibra de su ser, a lo lejos de la multitud de estudiantes estaba el. Kuno en persona mirándola fijamente, trago saliva para mantener la calma y entonces de sus labios salieron unas palabras con dificultad. —Es él... — logro decir Akane.

Volteo la mirada y entonces pudo divisar al supuesto chofer de la joven. Miro a los lados preocupado buscando a alguien de confianza y en ese instante logro ver a Ukyo pasar por el lado de ambos.

—Ukyo—tomo a su amiga por el brazo— llévate a Akane y vayan a dentro—pidió para salir veloz hasta afuera.

Miro con detenimiento su alrededor en cuanto estuvo fuera, pero al parecer el muchacho del Kendo ya había huido. Había perdido demasiado tiempo en buscar a alguien para que viera a la peli azul.

Mientras tanto dentro del recinto educacional se encontraba una asustada Akane junto a una preocupada castaña que veía a su amiga temblar de miedo.

—¿estás bien Akane? —pregunto Ukyo. — ¿no quieres ir al baño? Necesitas lavar tu cara Akane.

—No estoy bien—respondió la oji avellana— ¿dónde está Ranma?

La cocinera miro hacía la entrada del casino con detenimiento por unos segundos hasta lograr divisar al joven.

—Está bien, ya viene contigo— pronuncio la castaña para retirarse del lugar en cuanto el chico de la trenza se aproximo a la mesa.

—Se escapo otra vez —suspiro con frustración el azabache— Debemos ir con la policía de inmediato.

—No, no es necesario—agrego nerviosa acomodando sus cabellos—no era Kuno, lo confundimos con otra persona—quiso convencerse de aquello, pese a que estaba segura de que era su ex prometido.

—Akane levántate—exigió Ranma preocupado.

—¡¿para qué?! —cuestiono algo alterada—¡te digo que no era él!

—Akane ¿y si él viene por ti?

—¡Y qué si viniera! — vocifero desafiante—¡¿Qué pasaría?! ¡no era él! — se negó a sí misma para no perder la cordura. —No era... ¡por Dios! — termino de decir antes de levantarse la silla en que se encontraba sentada.

La vio marcharse preocupado, ella trataba de quitarle importancia al asunto. Aunque era algo bastante serio.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que decidió buscar a la muchacha de cabellos azulados nuevamente, tardo algo de tiempo en encontrar a la joven, pero finalmente lo hizo. Estaba sentada en la sala de estudio terminando su parte del proyecto.

En cuanto vio entrar al lugar al chico de la trenza hablo con pesadez.

—Prefiero estar sola... —Dijo con desagrado, pero el muchacho simplemente la ignoro y se sentó a su lado— ¿Ranma qué haces? ¡dije que quiero estar sola!

—Tu compromiso—logro decir ante la mirada molesta de la chica— ¿por qué te castigaron Akane?

—Y qué quieres saber—soltó Akane con desgano— no me escuchaste cuando te busque ¿qué cambio ahora?

—Tienes razón—afirmo Ranma con sumisión— no te escuche cuando me lo pediste. —miro a la joven abrir un libro y entonces se acerco un poco más a ella moviendo su silla— por favor—pidió— cuéntame, quiero saberlo todo.

—No querías tenerme lastima— respondió levantando una ceja— ahora sabes un poco y quieres que te cuente todo Ranma.

—Akane tu nunca quieres decirme nada, necesito saberlo todo—dijo viendo como la chica de cabellos azules volteaba a verle— por favor confía en mí.

—Recuerdas el supuesto engaño con Ryoga—pudo ver al oji azul afirmar con su cabeza y prosiguió a seguir contando— el paparazzi tomo nuestra foto... fue por esa revista. —aclaro— por eso mi padre y mi primo me obligaron a comprometerme. —tomo aire y recordó los hechos— mi primo vio la revista y enfureció, mi hermana llamo, yo estaba contigo. —suspiro— cuando llegue a casa, mi primo me golpeo la cara con la revista, entonces Kuno llego y fue a pedir mi mano. —miro seriamente a Ranma— y sabes qué día fue... el día en que me dijiste te amo.

Recordó el día que la joven le había dicho y entonces recordó su extraña actitud además del golpe en su labio. Ahora todo tenía un poco más de sentido.

—Mi hermana trato de evitar que pasara—contó Akane rememorando los hechos— pero no pudo salvarme, y entonces luego supo de mis mentiras.

—¿de tus mentiras? —interrogo el azabache.

—sí, nadie sabía de mis mentiras... ni mi hermana, ni mi padre, ni mi primo nadie. —aclaro la peli azul— ella lo supo aquel día que fuiste a la casa de Shampoo pensando que era mía.

—Después de eso te alejaste— pronuncio Ranma recordando.

—porque mi hermana se entristeció por mi culpa—hablo con tristeza— después nos comprometieron, todo siguió hasta que tuviste aquel accidente. —respiro profundo para poder seguir la plática— cuando abriste los ojos me di cuenta de mi fuerza, y rompí el compromiso—suspiro— tu me estabas esperando.

—No volviste ese día— agrego el oji azul rememorando ese día.

—No pude, el no me dejo... — murmuro apenada. — yo sabía que él no era normal—afirmo— pero no sabía qué hacer, no le dije a Kasumi, quería que terminara... pero él no quería olvidarme ¡entiendes! —dijo comenzando a recordar lo sucedido— entonces mi hermana...

—Y todo por la revista—interrumpió Ranma ya sabiendo que diría la muchacha.

Ella había sufrido en secreto, mientras que él solamente podía ver su propio dolor. Se sentía tan culpable, de alguna forma si no hubiese insistido tanto en que Akane entrara en su vida. No habría tenido que pasar por todo eso.

—El no te lastimará de nuevo—asevero con seguridad el azabache— Me escuchas— se acerco un poco más a la joven para tomarla del rostro— mírame, ese loco no te hará daño...

En ese instante comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido con la dichosa revista, su sufrimiento, el de Akane, el de Ryoga y todo por el egoísmo de Akari. En completo silencio se retiro del lugar para dejar a la joven de cabellos azulados en paz.

Camino fuerte y derecho hasta el casino de la Universidad, sabía que la persona que buscaba estaba en el lugar. Y en cuanto paso por el lugar ni siquiera tuvo que buscarla, está vino por si misma hasta él.

—Hola Ranma— saludo Akari ante la fría mirada del oji azul. —¿qué pasa? ¿por qué me ves así?

—Aléjate de mi—advirtió el oji azul molesto.

—Ranma ¿qué pasa? —cuestiono la peli verde— ¿qué fue lo que hice? ¡no soy Shampoo! —informo la joven sarcástica—no me puedes tratar así. —hizo una pausa— las mentiras de Akane, el prometido de Akane, no puedes desquitarte con tus amigos que solo quieren apoyarte.

—¿por qué se comprometió Akane? —interrogo Ranma mirando a la chica. — ¿por culpa de quién Akari? Por el juego que hiciste con la revista sabes—comenzó a aplaudir— bravo, lo lograste... dañaste a Akane, pero no solo a ella. — informo ante la preocupada expresión que ponía la muchacha de cabellos verdes— Ni siquiera puedes ver como lastimas a la gente. —dijo sintiendo desprecio por la joven— Eres la peor mujer que conozco—asevero— No te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida.

Termino de decir para dejar a la joven de ojos verdes en completo silencio.

-o-

Ryoga abrió la puerta lentamente, era de noche y no se esperaba visitas pero suponía de quién se trataba. Después de todo para eso estaba él, para ser su anti-depresivo. Comenzó a asomarse por la puerta para verla ahí de pie frente a él.

—Akari Toma las llaves—hablo Ryoga entregando las llaves de su casa a la muchacha de cabellos verdes— haz lo que quieras para la fiesta de año nuevo en mi casa, ya sabes... yo no estaré, ahora vete.

—he perdido a Ranma—soltó Akari con tristeza.

—¿y cuando lo tuviste Akari? —pregunto fingiendo sorpresa ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Pues... como iba a saberlo—suspiro— yo no sabía que era la hija del conserje.

—¿Akari qué dices? — cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

—La revista—aclaro la peli verde— por eso la obligaron a comprometerse.

—Te enteraste y ahora es arrepentida y triste ¿no? — pronuncio con sarcasmo el chico del colmillo.

—Pero... yo no planeé todo esto—dijo Akari refiriéndose a lo del compromiso de Akane.

—Para la otra, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer—advirtió Ryoga.

—Ryoga, de verdad me siento mal por lo que sucedió. —admitió con sinceridad.

Miro severo a su amiga antes de responder. —¿Estas triste? — cuestiono— Quizás tus sentimientos sean buenos por primera vez... —vio caer unas lagrimas de los ojos de la peli verde— ahora te dejaré sola con tus sentimientos. —pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Akari— Vete— indico antes de cerrar la puerta. —hazlo y ve a casa.

Dio la vuelta al ver que la puerta se cerraba, por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente arrepentida de sus actos. Ahora parecía que no solo había perdido a Ranma, sino que también perdió a Ryoga.

* * *

Temprano por la mañana daba inicio a su primera clase, ya no podía ausentarse más a esa clase. Frustrada entro al salón en donde tendría sus clases de estrategias, pero a su mala suerte solo se encontraba el profesor en el lugar. Debido a que ese día no tendrían que pasar contenidos, solo se responderían dudas referente al proyecto.

—Akane—llamo Shinnosuke a la joven mientras se aproximaba hasta ella— ¿por qué has faltado a clases? —cuestiono al ver el rostro molesto de la chica— Bueno, lo siento... sé porque es, pero hice una promesa a la escuela así que tendré que trabajar aquí unos meses. No será mucho tiempo, por favor ven a mi clase—pidió viendo a la peli azul.

—Ya no puedo venir—respondió tajante la oji avellana.

—¿por qué? —pregunto el capitán— no puedes culpar a lo que siento por ti Akane.

—Sí puedo— encaro en tono molesto— puedo culparte, eras la única persona con quien podía hablar—lo miro enfadada— Solía hablar contigo, sin pensar en nada más ¡te das cuenta que me has limitado!

—yo lo sé, pero nada fue apropósito—aseguro el castaño mirando a la joven con seriedad.

—¡aunque no haya sido apropósito! ¡Yo te culpo de esto! —vocifero casi en regaño.

—No lo hagas—pidió— tú no puedes controlar tus sentimientos, ni saber lo que sentiremos... solo lo sentimos, perdón—se disculpo con sinceridad ante la mirada severa de la peli azul—no quise sentir eso, solo sucedió.

Guardo silencio y se limito a dejar al hombre solo en el salón, sabía que lo que le decía era cierto. Pero aun así estaba molesta, ella confiaba en el. Y ahora se cuestionaba si era correcto o no hablar con él.

* * *

Satsuki se encontraba bajo el faro esperando pacientemente, no alcanzo a estar más de cinco minutos parada ahí cuando logro divisar a Ryoga que caminaba con tranquilidad hacía el lugar. En cuanto se miraron ambos sonrieron por inercia.

—Hola— saludo la muchacha de cabellos color vino.

—¿como estas? — pregunto de inmediato el chico de la bandana.

—Bien—agrego riendo—discúlpame por llamarte, pero eres con el único que puedo hablar.

sonrió ante el comentario de la muchacha. —no estoy aquí porque me llamaras—aclaro— estoy aquí porque platicar contigo me hace sentir bien... y ya verás cómo nos vamos a distraer.

Estaban riendo cómodamente cuando un auto a su lado llamo su atención. Ambos miraron el vehículo extrañados.

—¿Que está haciendo ella aquí? —murmuro por lo bajo el chico del colmillo—¿de dónde diablos salió?

Bajo de su auto con bastante elegancia hasta aproximarse a los dos jóvenes.

—Tengo que decir que sorpresa—dijo sarcástica la muchacha de cabellera verde mientras miraba a la joven.

—Akari—reprocho Ryoga.

—Satsuki, ahora te recuerdo—rio Akari—la prima de Akane, vaya, vaya... —se burlo— esto si que es nuevo, la prima que linda.

—Akari deja de decir tonterías— regaño el chico de la bandana a la joven.

—Y qué si te digo lo mismo—encaro con tranquilidad sin perder su sarcástica sonrisa— tu deja de hacer tonterías.

—Satsuki espera—detuvo Ryoga a la joven que comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.

—Seré breve—dijo Akari aproximándose a la chica— Akane ha hecho un lio de todo, veamos si tu puedes subir el escalón social, belleza silvestre—termino de decir antes de ver que la muchacha se retiraba a toda prisa del sitió.

Sonriendo victoriosa volteo hacia Ryoga. — Sabes algo, pensé que realmente tenias a alguien importante—comento— pero no esperaba a esa linda belleza silvestre. —vio a Ryoga mirarla severamente— tus preferencias por la clase baja son notables Ryoga. —asevero— es interesante, pero no crees que dos pobres en nuestra vida ya es mucho.

—El único exceso en mi vida eres tu Akari, llena de excesos—concluyo el chico de la bandana para abandonar a la peli verde en el lugar.

—¡oye! —grito mientras lo veía irse— ¡invítala a la fiesta de esta noche!¡puede quedarse a limpiar!

Caminaba molesto hasta su auto mientras pensaba en la crueldad de la muchacha de cabellos verdes, es que ni para terminar el año podía ser buena.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Lamento que este capitulo fuera tan corto, pero he estado muy ajustada de tiempo esta semana. :( ! Me costo mucho escribir este capitulo, pese a que ya sabía como iría encajando los hechos, bueno les informo que según mis calculos. Estas serían las últimas peleas de los protagonistas *por fin!* Paz para todos, año nuevo y vida nueva para ellos en la historia.  
Estoy comenzando a cranear como haré el próximo capitulo porque es bastante complejo, sufriré... espero tener tiempo para terminarlo de aquí al otro Sabado, solo tengo claro que lo trabajaré con muchos flash back de los eventos de año nuevo :v! Porque los dejaré marcando ocupado con el inicio del capitulo. ;D! **

**Bueno esperando que disfruten el capitulo, les respondo los reviews como de costumbre y besos para todos~ !  
**

litapaz: ay sí, son demasiados capitulos... yo al principio no quería ver la novela de Feriha, pero a medida que pasaban los capitulos me fue enganchando mucho la historia. Como veras trato de resumir lo más que se puede hahaha, si no los tendría de por vida leyendo y ya va quedando poco para el desenlace, segun yo empieza en el próximo capitulo. Aunque no le planeo hacer el mismo final, quizás le haga un epilogo más adelante cuando termine y descanse un poco de esto xd! Muchas gracias por comentar como siempre, un abrazo!

deliza22: Tenías razón referente a lo que insinuaba Ranma hahahaha, no te imaginaste nada :P A Ranma aun le faltaba entender a Akane, yo creo que en este capitulo termino por entender. Ya esta olvidando su venganza, y esta volviendo a ser un buen hombre. La luz esta viniendo, lento pero viene, ya vamos llegando al desenlace de la historia D; Lo que sucederá el próximo capitulo gatillará muchas cosas, ahí veremos :x Un abrazo amiga y gracias por comentar!

esmeralda saotom: Uy, en este capitulo se nos andubo cayendo Shinnosuke :c pero bueno el también tiene sentimientos :( ! Muchas gracias por la suerte en mis papeleos, me irá bien pero es más la lata de ir al lugar... me agota un poco viajar tanto. Ya amiga un abrazote a la distancia, muchas gracias por comentar también, te estimo un monton ! =) saludos!

SaeKodachi47: hahahaha me dio risa lo de hackearme el compu, es que aunque lo hicieras no habría exito amiga. Escribo casi días antes de publicar, tuve unos dramas personales anteriormente y como tenía capitulos avanzados, los fui publicando. Pero ahora me pillo la maquina por así decirlo xd, estoy casi todas las noches avanzando un poco. A veces tardo mucho en escribir 6k de palabras en promedio de lo que publico y ufff, me consume mucho tiempo. Entre verificar ortografía, ver que tenga coherencia y aun así encuentro errores al releer después.( cuando se me da el tiempo... :( !) Esas actualizaciones inexistentes de viernes, a mi me da con que estoy en un día no sé jueves pero pasan las 00.00 horas y si no he dormido para mi sigue siendo jueves hahahaha soy retrasada :v XD ! bueno bueno, me alegra que estes bien siempre es un agrado ayudar, estamos a su disposición =) un abrazote enorme y saludos!

Haruri Saotome: Ya falta poco para que la tormenta termine y salga el sol amiga~ paciencia... que al final todo vale la pena ¿creo? hahaha, espero que estes bien, un abrazo enorme y saludos!

Artemisa Hibiki: muchas gracias por el review, espero que disfrutes del capitulo. un abrazo y saludos~ !

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y disfrutar del fic, saludos y un abrazote~**

 **Hasta el proximo Sábado!**

PD:Nuevamente a mis queridos rusos les digo, ahora ni siquiera perderé tiempo en traductor google. Son unos p*tos spamers! (disculpando la expresión a los presentes) me estresa ver el manso testamento de jeroglíficos! Amor del feo para ustedes!


	21. Secuestrados I

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 21: "Secuestrados"**

* * *

Llegaba temprano ese día a casa después de la noche anterior, bajo de su auto con lentitud cuando un sonido llamo su atención. Era el celular de Akane sonando en el suelo, se agacho de inmediato para recoger el aparato. Extrañado levanto el teléfono del piso para luego mirar dentro de la residencia. Logro ver con dificultad como el primo de la muchacha se acercaba hasta fuera con su celular en el oido, al parecer quién llamaba a la joven de cabellos azules era él.

Sorprendido al ver que el celular de su prima se encontraba en la manos del molesto chico, se aproximo hasta él para enfrentarlo. —¿dónde está mi prima? —pregunto empujando al joven que lo miraba completamente desencajado.

—¿No está en tu casa? —cuestiono sumamente preocupado ante la acechante mirada de Mousse.

Le quito el teléfono de su prima de las manos con un solo movimiento. —No por eso te pregunto ¿Qué haces tú con el celular de Akane? —pronuncio en un tono amenazante y preocupado.

—Estaba en el piso—respondió por inercia ante las insinuantes palabras del miope. Mientras que comenzaba a sentirse preocupado por la muchacha.

—¿Debo creerte? — volvió a cuestionar mientras pensaba en que el joven era responsable de la desaparición extraña de Akane.

Perdiendo la paciencia debido a las insinuaciones del primo de la desaparecida, de un solo movimiento tomo al chico del cuello para responder ante su agravió.—¡No lo entiendes!¡Estaba en el piso, porque debiera de mentirte! —Vocifero alterado por la necia actitud del muchacho.

—¿¡Donde esta Akane!? —interrogo igual de alterado el miope.

—¡¿Como puede ser que no esté en casa?! —grito preocupado el chico de la trenza— ¡Espere hasta que se fuera!

 **/FlashBack/**

La noche anterior se encontraba bebiendo con Ryoga en su apartamento, cuando de pronto el timbre comenzó a sonar, fue en ese instante que la prima de Akane llego al lugar. Comprendió que ella buscaba a su amigo y abandono el lugar para dejarlos hablar en privado, fue entonces que logro divisar a la menuda chica de cabellos azules en la entrada de la residencia.

—Satsuki está en mi casa—hablo Ranma llamando la atención de la distraída muchacha que miraba hacia fuera del lugar.

—¿qué hace en tu casa? —cuestiono levantando una ceja.

—Esta charlando con Ryoga—respondió con calma a pesar del tono desagradable de Akane.

—Bien—agrego severa— cuando mi tía despierte la regañara.

En ese instante un ruido sonoro se escucho en el cielo, ambos identificaron que era y salieron a observar fuera del lugar.

—Son las doce — añadió automáticamente el azabache, mientras observaba a la joven de azulados cabellos mirar atenta los fuegos artificiales. —Feliz año... —murmuro despacio cerca de la chica.

Lo había escuchado perfectamente, pero tardo un poco en procesar bien sus palabras. — ¿felicidad? —cuestiono pensativa— vendrá de verdad si lo deseamos con el corazón... —suspiro recordando lo difícil que le había sido el año que había terminado segundos atrás.

Comenzó a sentir el molesto frio invernal de esa noche, mientras seguía observando a la muchacha que parecía temblar en ese momento.— deberías entrar—sugirió Ranma.

—Estoy bien Ranma—le dijo cortante para seguir viendo los fuegos artificiales.

—Hace frío... —comento sacándose su chaqueta para ponerla en los hombros de la necia peli azul.

Se quito la chaqueta molesta para ponerla en el hombro del chico. —¡Ya fue suficiente! —reacciono molesta—¡no tienes que estar conmigo siempre! —se quejo viendo al muchacho directamente a los ojos— ¡El hecho que sepas todo, no cambia nada! —asevero agresivamente— ¡Quieres limpiar tu conciencia, pero no es necesario! —Comenzó a retirarse del lugar mientras Ranma la observaba en silencio— ¡dile a Satsuki que no tarde! —termino de decir para entrar a la residencia.

Se quedo en el lugar hasta verla marcharse. Fue entonces que subió a su auto y se retiro del sitió, necesitaba tomar aire para comenzar a pensar en cómo solucionar las cosas. Estaba seguro de que ese año las cosas iban a cambiar.

 **/Fin del FlashBack/**

En ese instante pudo divisar a su novio discutiendo con Ranma. Velozmente se aproximo hasta su pareja para calmar la situación. —Deténganse— interrumpió RinRin separando a los muchachos. — Tranquilos... hay que ir a la policía—Sugirió.

—¿entonces donde está Akane? —logro pronunciar el miope completamente aterrado.

—Suban al auto, vamos a la comisaria—indico Ranma mientras abría el vehículo.

La pareja asintió con la cabeza antes de obedecer las palabras del chico de la trenza, algo malo estaba sucediendo y necesitarían ayuda para resolver el problema.

* * *

Despertó de golpe abriendo los ojos, estaba sobre una cama atada con las manos atrás y una cinta en la boca que le impedía gritar. Comenzó a mover sus piernas y entonces noto que estaban atados sus tobillos, frenéticamente empezó a luchar con sus pies para ver si podía liberarse, pero al parecer era imposible. Tomo aire y se reincorporo con dificultad en la cama logrando sentarse. Miro el lugar asustada desde su posición y cerró los ojos con fuerza para recordar lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

 **/FlashBack/**

Llego hasta la puerta de su casa, pero cuando busco la llave en sus bolsillos no la encontró. Ofuscada consigo misma por haber perdido las llaves, regreso molesta hasta donde minutos antes había estado con Ranma viendo los fuegos artificiales. Logro ver que el vehículo del chico ya no se encontraba, así que se acerco con cuidado hasta el lugar.

Tomo su celular para alumbrar el suelo y buscar las llaves, sin notar que alguien se acercaba peligrosamente hasta ella en completo sigilo.

Sintió una especie de escalofrió y levanto su mirada asustada, volteo lentamente para encontrarse con el hombre que más la asustaba en esta vida. Intento gritar pero él con un veloz movimiento cubrió su boca con un paño.

—Silencio querida Akane—pronuncio Kuno sosteniendo a la chica con fuerza entre sus brazos para que no escapase.

Al aspirar el olor del pañuelo su cuerpo dejo de responderle, extrañamente sintió una especie de sueño insoportable que no fue capaz de aguantar. Perdiendo completamente el conocimiento.

 **/Fin del FlashBack/**

Miro entrar la luz por una ventana del lugar, con dificultad se acerco saltando con cuidado hasta el lugar y así correr las cortinas con su cabeza para ver en donde se encontraba.

El lugar era una especie de campo, pero era cercano a Nerima. Recordó que el muchacho vivía a cuadras del lugar, por lo que mantuvo una leve esperanza.

Con un mueble cercano a la ventana se ayudo para quitarse la cinta de su boca. En ese instante la puerta se abrió haciéndola temblar ante la mirada de su secuestrador.

—Buenos días—saludo Kuno con completa tranquilidad ante la asustada mirada de su rehén— ¿has dormido bien? No quise despertarte—comenzó a caminar hasta la chica que retrocedía como podía. Su cara estaba llena de terror. — Ya no tengas miedo—intento calmar—Estoy ahora contigo, ya no me vas a extrañar mi diosa.

Trago saliva ante la horrible sensación que empezaba apoderarse de su ser, tenía miedo y no podía ni siquiera ocultarlo. Ese sujeto frente a ella había perdido por completo la razón, estaba loco y solo la quería a ella. Temía de lo que pudiese hacerle, cerro sus ojos con fuerza para sentir como el sujeto tocaba su rostro. Sentía nauseas de aquel contacto con él.

—No desobedezcas—indico el muchacho volviendo a poner cinta en la boca de la temerosa joven. —siéntate—ordeno.

Obedeció temblorosa mientras lo veía salir del lugar y volver casi de inmediato con una bandeja en sus manos.

—Es hora del desayuno—hablo nuevamente Kuno para quitarle la cinta.

—¡AYUDA! —grito desesperada moviéndose con desesperación, intentando liberarse de las ataduras en su cuerpo.

Vio la bandeja caerse y no se inmuto cuando la chica comenzó a gritar sin parar. — ¿Acaso no tienes hambre? —pregunto como si nada pasara y eso fuese completamente normal.

Aterrada ante la reacción anormal del joven siguió gritando manteniendo su mirada sobre su captor. —¡Ayuda alguien!

—Tienes razón para estar enojada Akane—asevero el secuestrador mientras recogía la loza rota del suelo. —llegue tarde—informo viendo como la chica se detenía para escucharlo.— llegue muy tarde... —sonrió.—pero estoy aquí, te voy a recompensar—se levanto para dejar la bandeja sobre un velador al lado de la cama.—Pero ahora tenemos mucho tiempo, pero ahora necesitas descansar—termino de decir para poner una tela larga en la boca de la chica.

Intento resistirse, pero amordazada era imposible de lograr que no le cubriera la boca con aquella molesta tela que ato tras su cabeza.

—Necesitas relajarte—agrego para comenzar a acariciar el rostro de la aterrada joven. —Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para platicar—termino de decir para llevarse la bandeja y salir del cuarto.

Logro dormir una hora debido a su agotamiento mental y corporal, cuando sintió como su ex-prometido la tomaba en los brazos para llevarla a otro lugar. Comenzó a moverse para que la soltará sin lograr nada, viendo como este la llevaba a un lugar de esa vieja casa.

—Y Aquí esta nuestra sala—sonrió ilusionado— es grande, linda y mira—indico con su cabeza hacia un lugar, mientras sentaba a la joven en un sillón. —Tenemos compañía.

Pudo ver frente a ella como un niño y su madre estaban amordazados en el lugar, comprendió que ellos debían ser los verdaderos residentes del lugar.

—son nuestras visitas—comento alegremente—pronto se irán de aquí mi diosa.

Ese hombre estaba completamente fuera de sí, era un sicópata que no solo la había secuestrado a ella sino que a dos personas más. Trago saliva y miro a los dos inocentes que se encontraban sentados frente a ella con igual temor que ella.

-o-

Luego de responder un largo interrogatorio y esperar junto al primo de Akane, un policía se acerco hasta ellos en la delegación. —Pasen—indico hacía una sala.

Ambos obedecieron en silencio pudiendo ver a un oficial de rango más alto que les esperaba en el lugar.

—Revisamos las cámaras de seguridad y al parecer su prima fue secuestrada—informo provocando en ambos jóvenes una gran desesperación. —Necesitamos que vean las imágenes porque alguien vio lo que ocurrió y no lo denuncio.

—¡¿qué?! —exclamo Mousse completamente desencajado.

Atentos miraron la escena, en el video se podía observar claramente como Kuno secuestraba a la desaparecida Akane y se la llevaba en un vehículo. Fue en ese instante en que entraba al auto cuando se podía ver que Shampoo observaba la escena escondida detrás de uno de los autos estacionados en el lugar.

Al ver el video en que secuestraban a su prima se bloqueo completamente.

—Shampoo—pronunció Ranma mirando atento las imágenes para informar al policía— vive en el mismo edificio, vive en el doscientos cuatro—termino de decir ante el shock emocional del primo de la secuestrada.

Eso había sobrepasado completamente a lo que podía ser capaz de llegar esa mujer, jamás podría perdonarse si algo le pasaba a Akane. Puesto que sí, Shampoo había guardado silencio era exclusivamente porque lo amaba a él. Y solo quería dañar a Akane por su causa.

-o-

Lleva diez minutos en completo silencio escuchando una cantidad industrial de declaraciones de amor, aquel amor enfermo que sentía por ella la asqueaba completamente. Miro a los otros dos presentes y entonces supo que no podía quedarse a esperar a que la salvaran, tenía que intentar algo.

Pudo ver a la joven hacer un gesto con su cabeza indicando que quitara la mordaza de su boca.

—Necesito ir al baño—informo asustada esperando a ver la reacción del hombre.

—¿Vas a estar calmada? —cuestiono ante la atenta mirada de la joven que de inmediato asintió.

—Bueno ya desátame—pidió impaciente debido a la tardanza del muchacho.

—Akane, ¿crees que disfruto verte así? —comenzó a desatar las manos de la asustada chica— pues no, pero estas influenciada por otras personas... en fin, esto se acabo—termino de desatar— mira.

Observo sus manos al sentirse libre de aquellas ataduras, mientras Kuno terminaba de desatar sus tobillos para que pudiese caminar.

Termino de desatarla y le indico la puerta del baño que estaba tras el sofá en que se encontraba sentada segundos atrás.

Entro veloz cerrando la puerta tras de sí, miro el lugar atentamente mientras usaba el baño. Pudo ver una pequeña ventana en el sitió, pero analizándola comprendió que no cabría por ella. Pensó en otra cosa y tomo el papel higiénico para buscar algo con lo cual escribir en él, a su suerte encontró un labial en un bolso de cosméticos dentro de un mueble.

—" _alguien tendrá que encontrarlo"—_ pensó asustada escribiendo un mensaje de auxilio que lanzo por la ventana.

Sintió que Kuno comenzaba a golpear la puerta ante la tardanza y cerro veloz la ventana.

—¡Akane! —llamó el secuestrador— ¿estás bien?

—Enseguida voy—respondió para tirar la cadena del baño.

Pensó un poco antes de abrir la puerta, no quería hacerlo pero de lo contrario podría hacerle daño a la familia secuestrada. En cuanto termino de abrirse completamente la puerta pudo ver a Kuno esperarla con las cuerdas en sus manos. Frustrada solo se limito a avanzar hasta el sillón y dejarse amordazar nuevamente.

-o-

Llegaba a la estación de policía junto a su madrastra, estaba siendo escoltada por unos policías para declarar sobre la desaparición de Akane. Estaba completamente molesta ante las acusaciones en su contra, como es que se atrevían a decir algo de ese tipo.

—Ya les dije que no vi nada—informo Shampoo molesta mirando a los dos oficiales que le escoltaban— ¿por qué me traen a la delegación?

—Señorita la solicitamos como testigo ocular—comunico el policía—se le explicará en el lugar.

—Testigo ocular—bufó completamente fastidiada— les digo que estaba en una fiesta—logro decir antes de ver la mirada azul grisácea de Ranma que estaba frente a ella.

—¡Tu viste todo Shampoo y no dijiste nada! —acuso severamente el chico ante la atenta mirada de Hinako que observaba la situación tras la acusada.

Asustada ante la acusación de Ranma y su fría mirada, solo logro decir una palabra.—Ranma...

—Señorita Shampoo—llamó un oficial a un lado— sé le cita a declarar porque fue vista en las cámaras del lugar, le pedimos diga toda la verdad.

Extrañada por lo que oyó salir de los labios del policía, miro con severidad a su hijastra. —Shampoo ¿qué significa esto?

—Ranma, estaba aterrorizada—confeso fingiendo temor y con nerviosismo— lo juro, yo...

Interrumpió furioso a la muchacha de mirada carmesí frente a él. — ¡Déjate que la secuestraran! —la culpo mientras veía que entraba hasta la sala del delegado.

Impotente debido a lo que sucedía en el lugar solo se limito a guardar silencio y escuchar a los policías que decían que irían a la casa del sospechoso a revisar. Miro a los policías salir de la estación y luego los siguió en su vehículo.

Bajo del auto en cuanto se detuvieron estacionándose en la casa del vecino de donde se encontraban. Analizo el lugar notando que era un lugar bastante aislado y con poco flujo de gente, pudo notar que los policías se retiraban del sitió. Camino un poco pisando un molesto trozo de papel que quito de su zapato, la tierra estaba húmeda y por eso el trozo de papel higiénico se había pegado. No le extraño mucho y fastidiado se quito el papel del pie sin siquiera verlo, para luego retirarse del sitió frustrado.

-o-

Se encontraba en su apartamento con la mirada perdida en el suelo, mientras su mente se encargaba de recordarle el día en que Akane había estado en ese mismo lugar intentando explicarle que su compromiso fue obligatorio. Había sido un imbécil en no creerle esa vez, pero su orgullo y los celos no lo dejaron ver más allá.

Observaba a su amigo que se encontraba en su sitial completamente ido, se notaba que se sentía destrozado por el secuestro de Akane. —Ranma, ¿estás bien? — se atrevió a preguntar.

Se levanto del sitial para despertar del trance en que se encontraba, frustrado camino a un lado de su amigo. — No pude hacer nada—volteo para ver a Ryoga que le miraba preocupado. — No la protegí—se culpo.

—Esto no es tu culpa—aclaro de inmediato a su amigo.

—Que superficial fue todo, que estúpido se ve—logro decir recordando todo lo que había vivido con Akane. — las peleas, el enojo—restregó la palma de su mano contra su cara.— ¿y si la perdí amigo?¿Qué pasaría? — termino de decir con angustia ante la mirada de desconcierto de Ryoga.— le deseé feliz año, pero yo... yo quería decirle mucho más—pronuncio Ranma con dolor.—Quería decirle cuanto la amo, decirle cuanto la extraño... y no pude decir nada. —lamento.— solo le deseé un feliz año.

—No había nada que pudieras hacer—dijo Ryoga con calma ante los lamentos de su amigo.

—¿que pudiera hacer? —repitió sintiéndose impotente. —No importa lo que pueda hacer, importa lo que no puedo hacer, ¡Tengo que hacer todo Ryoga!

Termino de escuchar a Ranma que en ese instante tomaba un abrigo de un perchero en el lugar, para retirarse del apartamento con la mirada llena de angustia.

Salió de su apartamento para tomar un poco de aire, no podía quedarse quieto en esa situación. Fue entonces que cuando salió de la residencia pudo ver a Shinnosuke de pie dando vueltas preocupado.

Escucho unos pasos cerca y volteo su mirada para encontrarse con un angustiado Ranma que se detenía a su lado.

—¿no hay novedades?—Pregunto Shinnosuke refiriéndose al secuestro de Akane.

Negó con su cabeza.—No puedo pasar la noche así, solo esperando sin hacer nada—se encogió de hombros.—Debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer.

—Ahora mismo solo podemos esperar—aconsejo el hombre.

Pese a que su orgullo era enorme, quizás el profesor podía saber algo que el no. —Yo sé que te dijo todo lo que no podía decirme—dijo sentidamente. —Cuando le dispararon a su hermana, el compromiso, no recuerdas una clave ¿tan solo alguna maldita pista de todo lo que te dijo?

—No era tan abierta como crees—miro con sinceridad al azabache—Akane solo me compartía sobre sus sentimientos, lo que estaba viviendo contigo, lo que le hacías sentir—sonrió con amargura.—Incluso sus problemas contigo... el punto, es que no hay nada útil.

—No hay nada—repitió parte de las palabras de Shinnosuke.—A pasado un día, hoy es la segunda noche que pasa con ese hombre—contó sintiendo temor de lo que pudiera pasar con la chica.

Vio lo alterado que se encontraba el joven frente a él. —Creo que debieras calmarte—sugirió intentando tranquilizar al muchacho.—Nuestro pánico no la va ayudar de ninguna manera.

—¡¿Y qué le ayudaría capitán?! —cuestionó Ranma alterado. —¡Le va ayudar a que nos quedemos a esperar inútilmente! —reclamo observando al castaño que solo se limitaba a guardar silencio.

Sin poder quedarse un segundo más con ese sujeto inútil, prefirió retirarse del lugar e ir a un sitió a pensar con mayor claridad.

* * *

Había pasado la noche en vela intentando liberarse de las mordazas, consiguiéndolo con éxito. Cansada y resignada por no poder huir de inmediato, solo se quedo recostada en la cama hasta que pudo ver como Kuno entraba a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos. Tenía que esperar el momento indicado para escapar.

—Akane es hora de que desayunes conmigo—informo alegremente el muchacho bajando la mordaza de la boca de Akane.

—No tengo hambre—logro decir débilmente casi como en un susurro.

Toco la frente de la muchacha de cabellos azules preocupado. —Akane ¿te sientes enferma? —pregunto para ver como la chica evitaba su contacto. —no tienes fiebre—aseguro. —Te ves pálida y no tienes apetito... no querida, no te cuidaron bien mientras no estuve—sonrió para tomar un trozo de pan y acercarlo.

—Dije que no tengo hambre—respondió fuerte y cortante.

—Tu serás mi esposa y lo jure Akane—comento Kuno con felicidad. —Te voy a cuidar bien, si es necesario yo te alimentaré... después tendremos una boda que celebrar, nuestros invitados serán los testigos, ellos nos esperan—explico.

Mientras más le escuchaba más asqueada se sentía, pero de un segundo a otro pudo ver como el chico miraba descuidadamente otro lugar. Entonces lo pateo con sus piernas para soltar las mordazas sobre puestas de sus muñecas, lo vio caer al suelo antes de correr del lugar.

—¡estas demente! —grito mientras buscaba una salida.

Rápidamente se levanto para atrapar a la muchacha que frenéticamente se resistía a ser capturada nuevamente.

Pudo ver como el sicópata de Kuno era más fuerte que ella, por ende en cuanto se vio casi capturada tomo una botella y la quebró en la cabeza de este con un solo movimiento, dejando al chico aturdido en el suelo. Rápidamente saco la llave que colgaba del cuello de su secuestrador, corrió hasta la puerta intentando abrirla dentro de su nerviosismo. Le costaba encajar la llave y se maldijo por estar tan asustada.

—Mira Akane—Pronuncio Kuno.

Volteo la mirada hacía donde se escucho la voz del lunático para ver como este tenía apuntado con un arma a un indefenso niño frente a él. Se petrifico al instante al observar la tétrica escena.

—Se parece a Kasumi ¿verdad? —pregunto el secuestrado pasando el arma por el rostro del infante.

—Por favor deja al niño—pidió asustada.

—Lo he hecho antes—sonrió seguro al ver la expresión de Akane. —y lo puedo hacer otra vez, podría sacrificar a cualquiera.

—Kuno por favor déjalo—suplico ante la amenaza del sujeto. —suficiente.

—¡No lo es! —aclaro. —¡nada es suficiente hasta que seas mía!—pudo ver a la chica observarle con una mezcla de miedo y odio. —¡Ahora cierra esa puerta! —ordeno.

Frustrada obedeció sus ordenes, no le quedaba otra alternativa o el mataría a ese niño inocente frente a su madre y ella.

Las horas pasaron y nuevamente se encontraba amordazada sobre la cama en ese cuarto matrimonial de pesadillas, podía ver a Kuno observarla con frustración. Debido a su total silencio desde que había sido devuelta ahí.

—Nada te hace feliz Akane—dijo resignado mirando la pared. —Nada ayuda, siempre estas triste... tan distante, tu corazón está roto y no puedo hacer nada.

—Kuno mira, no quiero estar así ¿me entiendes verdad? —intento explicar a su lunático captor.

—Claro que lo entiendo, te duele el corazón... ¿crees que quiero entristecerte? —miro a la chica con ternura. —Nunca quisiera lastimarte.

—Entonces, no me lastimes—intento convencer al chico. —Vamos desátame y vamos a hablar.

—¿¡por qué no podemos estar juntos!? —grito desconsolado. —¿por qué ahora que nos amamos tanto?

Pese a que le daba asco la situación intento transar con el joven. — Escucha, mira quien le haría algo a su amada y la lastimaría, ahora entiendes... Te tengo miedo—asevero viendo como Kuno temblaba. — Como voy a quererte si me tratas así, estoy amarrada como quieres que confié en ti.

—Es cierto—pensó entender. —Claro que te asuste, no pude hacerte creer... pero no te puedo dejar huir, porque tratas de huir de nuestro amor mi diosa. es nuestro destino.

—Dame una oportunidad, como puedo huir de mi destino... —mintió.—Vamos y dejemos que nuestros invitados también dejen la casa, vámonos solos.

—¡Qué estúpido de mi parte! —agrego feliz por las palabras de la chica. —¡quien necesita testigos si nos atenemos a nosotros! —dijo liberando de las mordazas a la muchacha.

Pudo ver como la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba hasta la sala en donde se encontraban el niño y su madre.

—Pensé en tenerlos como testigos—pronunció feliz Kuno.—pero aparentemente se irán...

Vio como el castaño comenzaba a sacar un arma de su bolsillo, asustada intervino en la situación.

—Kuno, ¿qué haces? —pregunto asustada. —¡detente!

—me dijiste que me deshiciera de ellos Akane—respondió mientras apuntaba con el arma a la madre.

—No puedes matarlos.

—Irán al cielo, ya hicieron suficiente... porque ayudaron a los amantes a encontrarse—dijo sonriente observando a la muchacha.

—No te atrevas a matarlos—logro decir con temor viendo que aun insistía en disparar a los rehenes. — A quién le va gustar, que su esposo sea un asesino.

—Diosa, acabas de llamarme esposo—esbozo una gran sonrisa. —no puedo dejarlos ir, porque ellos no me quieren Akane—hablo enfurecido apuntando el arma con determinación. —¡no nos quieren juntos! ¡Están contra nosotros!

Miro el lugar rápidamente y entonces pudo ver un aerosol aromático cerca, lo tomo hábilmente sin ser vista por el castaño que miraba enloquecido a sus dos invitados.

—Kuno, no importa mientras nosotros nos amamos—pronuncio acercándose lentamente hasta el secuestrador, ocultando tras ella el aerosol.

—No, claro que no Akane... nosotros—no logro terminar de decir lo que quería cuando Akane le roció el aerosol directamente en los ojos dejándolo completamente ciego.

Vio como el castaño se quejaba en el suelo del dolor, sin pensarlo mucho fue hasta el cuarto para cerrar la puerta. Tomo el velador y lo puso tras la puerta para evitar el paso del joven. Necesitaba conseguir ayuda, quebró el vidrió de la ventana con una lámpara y a su mala suerte las protecciones no le dejaban salir. Pero logro ver a dos hombres a lo lejos.

—¡Ayuda! —grito reiteradas veces sin ser escuchada.

Su garganta se cansaba y en ese instante solo pudo sentir como su boca era cubierta por un paño, sabía lo que sucedería y angustiada perdió el conocimiento.

Abrió los ojos y pudo notar que ya era de noche, tomo aire y pudo observar a Kuno pronunciar palabras sin sentido hasta que la vio despertar.

—Me libraré de los demonios primero—sonrió para ir en búsqueda de un rehén.

Pudo observar angustiada nuevamente como el niño era apuntado con el arma.

—Kuno, no—pidió asustada mientras se encontraba amordazada.

—El demonio vendrá—murmuro sonriendo.—Si tiene corazón vendrá—aseguro recordando al causante de su desgracia. —Quiero que me des su número, o mato a nuestros invitados—amenazo.

—Kuno por favor, no lo hagas...

* * *

Se encontraba preocupado en casa mientras pensaba en alguna cosa, algo que le diera una pista sobre el paradero del lunático del kendo y Akane. Daba vueltas en círculos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, de inmediato se aproximo hasta el artefacto para contestar la llamada.

—Hola—pronuncio escuchando a alguien respirar, alejo su celular y miro la pantalla para ver si la llamada seguía en línea debido a que nadie hablaba. —¿por qué no habla? —cuestiono Ranma extrañado.

—No te he olvidado... —Reconoció la voz del ex-chofer de inmediato. —Tenemos asuntos sin resolver... —guardo silencio para escuchar al sujeto del Kendo. —La voy a salvar demonio, la voy a salvar de ti... y si le informas a alguien de esto, tan solo a un policía... la matare ¿me escuchas?

—Si le haces cualquier daño, te matare—amenazo con seriedad el muchacho mientras tomaba su abrigo para salir. —¡Te matare te lo advierto! ¡es mejor que me digas donde estas! —termino de decir para salir del lugar.

Manejo tan rápido como pudo para llegar hasta el lugar que le indico el secuestrador, lamento llegar al lugar en donde había estado el día anterior. Como es que no había notado que ella estaba ahí, junto frente a sus narices. Se acerco hasta la puerta y comenzó a golpear desesperado, en ese instante debido a que no abrían se alejo para tumbar la puerta, Pero en cuanto se alejo esta se abrió.

Entro lentamente a la vivienda mirando hacia dentro para buscar a Akane, fue ese instante cuando Kuno clavo una jeringa en su cuello para inyectarle un dudoso contenido. Tomo al secuestrador del cuello y lo lanzo lejos para quitarse la jeringa. Lo vio caer sobre una mesa y entonces se acerco hasta él para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Haciéndolo caer de bruces al piso, ya en el suelo lo volteo y lo tomo fuerte por el pescuezo.

—¡¿Donde está Akane?! —grito para azotar a Kuno contra el suelo. —¡¿Donde?! —exigió saber perdiendo la paciencia.

—Solo espera... —comenzó a reír con frenesí— la inyección hará efecto pronto, así es como sacrificamos a un animal, todo va de acuerdo al plan.

Logro oír un extraño sonido venir de una habitación, le dio otro golpe al sujeto sicópata para luego dirigirse al cuarto de donde se escuchaban los quejidos. —¡Akane! —llamó sabiendo que la chica estaba tras la puerta que se encontraba cerrada frente a él.

Intento abrirla pero esta se encontraba con seguro, se alejo un poco y entonces pateo con fuerza la puerta para lograr abrirla. En cuanto la puerta se abrió pudo observar a Akane amordazada completamente a la cama.

—¿estás bien? —pregunto Ranma mientras le quitaba la mordaza de la boca a la chica sintiéndose extrañamente cansado.

—Ranma—logro decir viendo como el muchacho intentaba desanudar sus manos. — Tiene una inyección con droga—informo asustada.

—sí, lo sé—respondió rápido. —¿te hizo algo?

—No, nada. —hablo Akane— hay una mujer y un niño a dentro, amenazo de muerte al niño y tuve que darle tu numero.

—Bien hecho...—pronunció apenas mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

Pudo ver a Ranma algo extraño, parecía sentirse mal y su piel estaba muy pálida. —¿Ranma estas bien? —en ese instante vio como el muchacho se desvanecía a un lado de la cama en la que se encontraba. —¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! —llamó preocupada al ver que no reaccionaba.

Levanto la vista para ver hacia fuera del cuarto y entonces logro ver a Kuno con la cara ensangrentada entrar a la recamara. Comenzó a llorar temiendo por la vida del joven inconsciente a su lado.

Amordazo al inconsciente Ranma y lo ato a los pies de la cama para que no pudiera escapar, no iba a matarlo de inmediato. Tenía que ver como Akane sería finalmente suya y no de él. Lentamente se recostó a un lado de la muchacha de cabellos azules que se quejaba inquieta en su sitió.

-o-

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir cuando pudo abrir los ojos con dificultad logrando ver un cuadro frente a él, en la fotografía podía verse a Akane junto a su ex-prometido. Le pareció una broma de mal gusto hasta que recordó donde estaba. Miro a su alrededor viéndose atado de pies y manos a los pies de una antigua cama. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una visión que parecía salida de una película de terror, Kuno estaba acostado a un lado de la secuestrada Akane.

Observaba a Ranma completamente angustiada en el lugar, pudo ver como este intentaba liberarse con desesperación de las ataduras moviendo la cama y logrando con esto que Kuno despertase.

—Akane —dijo melodioso el secuestrador acercándose a la joven. —Mira, el perro a nuestros pies a despertado y no le gusto.

Pudo ver como Kuno abrazaba a la chica de cabellos azules que lloraba completamente aterrada, ante el tacto no deseado del sujeto. Aquello lo había hecho estallar en desesperación e ira, Intentaba hablar pero la cinta en su boca no se lo permitía. Quería matar a ese sujeto, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de las mordazas.

—Akane es mía —agrego Kuno abrazando a la muchacha por la fuerza.

Intentaba gritar desesperada mientras se movía constantemente intentando huir del agarre del asqueroso secuestrador.

—Estamos juntos de nuevo —informo mirando a Ranma. —No fuiste capaz de separarnos, mira —tomo la manos de Akane. —No eres capaz de separar nuestras manos ¿ves?

La imagen visual de la chica llorando con desesperación, ante el tacto de ese rufián lo estaba matando. No podía protegerla estando en el mismo lugar que ella, comenzó a golpear la cama con su cabeza para llamar la atención del sujeto.

—Aun no he terminado con él —pronuncio mientras acariciaba el rostro de una aterrada Akane. —Te vas a divertir mucho mi diosa, mucho... te traeré el desayuno —informo para acercarse hasta el desesperado Ranma a los pies de la cama.—No te preocupes, a ti también te voy a alimentar —sonrió mientras veía como el chico intentaba golpearlo con su cabeza.

Vio como el ex-prometido de Akane se retiraba del lugar, dirigió una mirada preocupada hacía la muchacha que lloraba sin parar. Sintiéndose completamente impotente en el lugar.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **¿Se esperaban algo así? :o! hahaha si te lo esperabas es porque seguramente viste la novela ;D ! Bueno, estarán diciendo... dijiste que actualizarías el Sabádo. Pero tuve tiempo para escribir finalmente, debido a que pause una semana mi otro fic para hacer el tiempo de escribir en este que ya esta en su recta final :( ! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... ~ Aun no vuelvo a mi casa u.u así que aun no sé si actualizaré el Sábado hahaha xd sí sé que me pongo el parche antes de la herida, pero lo hago para que después no me reclamen.**

 **A los que siguen "Felicidad sin fin" mil disculpas, pero no podré publicar el capitulo pese a que tengo la mitad escrito. Porque dudo alcanzar a terminarlo de aquí al Viernes, por cuestión de tiempo.**

 **Algunos no lo saben pero se los informo, tengo un hijo de 1 añito y nació con una enfermedad congenita llamada hernia difragmatica, por ende tengo que viajar constantemente a controles medicos con él, porque pese a que esta súper de salud y es un niño normal y felz. Aun no esta de alta porque tiene que operarse nuevamente. Por lo mismo tengo poco tiempo, además de eso trabajo~ y cuido a mi hijo, por lo que el tiempo que me queda libre es ajustadisimo, espero puedan comprender si les fallo de pronto. Y no se lo tomen a mal, pero la vida es la vida :( Los quiero desde el fondo de mi corazón cumbiero y lleno de zukulencia :v!**

 **Espero esten bien, los quiero~ respondo los reviews. ~**

SaeKodachi47: Malditos Rusos :v ! Gracias amiga por los buenos deseos, mira que hace falta... me da una lata levantarme temprano a hacer cosas y terminar mis tramites. bueno esperando que te encuentre bien, te mando un abrazote y un saludo ~ besos! ~

Haruri Saotome: Lo de Akari, se sabrá pronto... después de que termine este arco de la historia yo creo, así que paciencia... lo de Kuno está a otro nivel ahora hahaha, espero disfrutaras el capitulo ~ un abrazo y saludos ;D!

Eliza Tendo: Usted pide y yo traigo actualización, saludos~

A Redfox: uuh, tome en consideración tu sugerencia en este capítulo, pero te cuento que yo ya lo había notado al principio cuando comencé a escribir el tema de los "términos" a medida que ha avanzado la historia he tratado de ir usándolos menos. Así que de a poco lo he ido trabajando, espero se note al avanzar esto. Muchas gracias por tu review y el apoyo tanto en este fic como en felicidad sin fin, espero que disfrutes el capitulo, un abrazo~ :D!

deliza22: hahaha me alegro mucho de veras que disfrutaras el capitulo anterior, a mi Akari entre toda su maldad es la que más me divierte xD! No haré comentarios sobre este capítulo, porque tiene su parte II :v! Espero te encuentres súper bien amiga, un abrazo gigantón para ti! saludos!

 **Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos el próximo Miercoles. Si es que no les traigo capitulo el Sábado. ~ =)**


	22. Secuestrados II

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 22: "Secuestrados II"**

* * *

Akane observaba atentamente las acciones del lunático muchacho sentado a su lado. Estaba ordenando la bandeja con el desayuno para ella y el chico de la trenza, este último intentaba hablar a los pies de la cama con una cinta en la boca evitando que hubiera silencio en el lugar.

—No te preocupes Akane te alimentaré —informo Kuno sonriendo para luego voltear a ver a Ranma. — Y tú no te preocupes también, te daré tu comida.

Unas sonoras palabras se ahogaban en la cinta del alterado muchacho a los pies de la cama, que observaba desafiante al castaño.

—Ves como se mueve Akane, como un cordero que se va a sacrificar —comento observando a Ranma, haciendo que la molestia en la mujer a su lado se acrecentara intentando golpearlo con sus pies atados. —Oye, quiero que veas como alimento a mi prometida... —sonrió victorioso mientras le quitaba la mordaza de la boca a la chica.

Pudo ver como intentaba acercar la bandeja hasta ella, pero con fastidio la pateo de inmediato.

—Maldito, por tu culpa perdió el apetito —vocifero Kuno mientras observaba al azabache. —No tengas miedo Akane —se acerco hasta la joven que lo miraba furiosa.

—Kuno basta —pronuncio amenazante pese a la situación en que se encontraba.

—No voy a hacerte nada —murmuro despacio ante la agresiva actitud de la joven que comenzaba a lanzarle patadas con las piernas atadas.

—Aléjate, me das asco —agrego sintiendo repugnancia por el castaño.

—Ahora es hora de alimentar a este perro —informo mirando a Ranma.

Asustada pudo ver como Kuno se acercaba hasta el joven a sus pies. —Kuno, no lo hagas... —pidió mientras observaba al lunático sujeto sacar de su bolsillo una jeringa.

—¿Donde te la pondré? —cuestiono mirando al muchacho con interés. —No te muevas porque más te dolerá... —termino de decir para inyectarle la aguja en el hombro.

Miro aterrorizada la escena, pudo ver los azulados ojos de Ranma posarse sobre ella cuando Kuno termino de inyectar el liquido.

—No te preocupes —rió viendo como Ranma le observaba.—esta vez no dormirás... —contó Kuno mientras esquivaba un peligroso cabezazo del chico. —Si te lo preguntas, aprendí mucho en el hospital... la cantidad correcta de medicamento, el lugar exacto en donde inyectar, los síntomas, todo —aseguro. —ahora comenzaras a sentir calor, como un fuego que recorrerá todo tu cuerpo, en uno o dos o cinco minutos quizás, comenzarás a sentir frio. Tu cuerpo comenzará a doler, sentirás como si tus músculos se derritieran.—vio al chico moverse inquieto en el lugar.—Veamos como lo toleras.

—Kuno ¿qué tenía esa inyección? —se atrevió a preguntar asustada.

—mi compasiva Akane —sonrió con ternura. —No puedes ni lastimar al demonio que nos torturo.

—¿qué es lo que tenía? —consulto nuevamente preocupada por Ranma.—¡Dímelo!

—Todo es culpa de este demonio —pronuncio enfadado para tomar a Ranma de su trenza y agitar su cabeza con fuerza, para que Akane lo viese. —Él es el único responsable... Me recluyeron en ese agujero, en ese hospital, olvide todo, todo, menos a ti —se acerco hasta la joven que se alejaba de su mano con la cual quería acariciar su rostro.

Pudo ver a Akane comenzar a llorar nuevamente mientras hacia lo posible para evitar el contacto con el despreciable sujeto. Pese al dolor que sentía su cuerpo por la droga, intento llamar la atención de Kuno haciendo todo el ruido posible y moviéndose inquietamente.

Volteo la mirada hacia el molesto chico de la trenza. —¿Qué? —dijo acercándose al rostro del amordazado joven que lo miraba desafiante. —¿qué cosa dijiste? ¿Quieres pedir ayuda? ¿acaso suplicaste? —pudo ver la determinación en los ojos del muchacho. — Está bien suplica, pero... que Akane pueda escucharte esta vez—Termino de decir para quitar la cinta de la boca de Ranma y recibir un fuerte cabezazo que lo tiro al suelo.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! —grito amenazante sintiendo verdaderos deseos de asesinar a ese hombre. —¡no te atrevas a tocarla! —repitió. —¡me escuchaste! ¡Te mataré!¡Te mataré, mal nacido! —logro decir mientras veía como Kuno se sobaba el lugar en donde lo golpeo. —¡me oíste!¡te voy a matar, no la toques! —advirtió mientras seguía forcejeando con las sogas. —¡Te vas morir! —miro a Akane que aun lloraba asustada. —Akane, saldremos de aquí... Akane por favor no temas.

—Está bien... —logro decir apenas para tranquilizar al alterado Ranma.

—Te prometo que saldremos de este lugar, te lo prometo Akane—tomo aire debido al intenso dolor en su cuerpo. —No importa lo que tenga que hacer... —Miro al ex-prometido de Akane que comenzaba a levantarse de a poco. —Te voy a destrozar, me escuchaste ¡eh! —amenazo viendo como Kuno se acostaba al lado de la chica.

—Mira Akane—Tomo el rostro de la joven de cabellos azules para que lo viese—Ves lo que me hizo, mira lo que le hizo a tu Kuno.

—¡Suéltala! —Ordeno Ranma completamente furioso. —¡No la toques!

En ese instante el castaño abandono el lugar velozmente.

—Akane ¿durmió contigo? —pregunto espantado mirando a la muchacha que veía en dirección hacia donde se había ido Kuno. — ¿durmió junto a ti anoche?

—Ranma el va hacerte daño—pronuncio preocupada para dirigir su mirada hacia el azabache.—Traerá un cuchillo o hasta un arma... —agrego asustada de lo que pudiera pasar.

—¿te lastimo Akane? —tocio un poco debido a su malestar. —¡dime! ¿te hizo algo?

—Nada—respondió viendo la mirada llena de preocupación de Ranma.

—Saldremos de aquí—aseguro.—¡te juro que saldremos de aquí Akane!

—No sabíamos que había en esa jeringa—comento asustada pensando en lo peor.—Pudo ser cualquier cosa... —dijo con voz quebrada para comenzar a llorar.

—Te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo solo confía en mí—pidió luchando contra el dolor y las ataduras.

—Ranma... —pronuncio despacio viendo al chico lamentarse en lugar.

—Lo sabía, yo ya había venido aquí Akane—contó con frustración sintiendo escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

—¿viniste hasta aquí? —pregunto sin entender las palabras del azabache.

—Con los policías... —dijo Ranma.—Los seguí hasta aquí ¿cómo no pudieron encontrarte? —lamento su idiotez.—Como no, como no sabía que estabas aquí...

En ese instante Kuno entro al cuarto con una azada en la mano, provocando un enorme miedo en la muchacha de cabellos azulados que estaba sobre la cama.

—Vamos a ver si tu cabeza es tan dura... —comento Kuno acercándose a un debilitado azabache.— Este demonio me quiere humillar Akane, pero lo pagará.—paso la azada por la cabeza del chico ante la atenta mirada de la peli azul.—Y ahora te ves muy tranquilo... Debo matarte.

Pudo ver a Kuno levantar la herramienta y de inmediato grito desesperada. —¡Kuno no lo hagas!

—Cierra tus ojos Akane, no me tomará mucho tiempo. —informo sonriendo el secuestrador.

—¡Kuno detente! —Pensó en algo rápido para distraer al chico. —¿acaso no quieres hacerlo sufrir? Entonces debes dejarlo vivir... —sugirió ante la atenta mirada del castaño.

—¿por qué Akane? —cuestiono.

—porque... cómo vas a poder castigarlo si lo matas—pronuncio con dificultad.—Si muere, no atestiguara nuestra felicidad.

—Lo has pensado bien Akane, correcto—afirmo con su cabeza.—Por un momento perdí los estribos, tienes razón... ahora lo haremos de otra manera. —volteo la herramienta y entonces lo golpeo en la cabeza con el lado de madera.

—¡Kuno detente! —pidió Akane cerrando con fuerza sus ojos para no ver la escena.

—Eso es... —un sonoro sonido de teléfono distrajo a Kuno de su momento de gloría.—¡No me interrumpan! ¡Quién llama ahora! —dijo para retirarse del lugar y ver que sucedía.

Se aseguro de que Kuno no volviera y entonces miro a Ranma preocupada.

—Ranma—llamo.—Ranma ¿estás bien? —pregunto asustada. —¿estás sangrando?

Recordó medio aturdido su celular. —mi teléfono, está aquí... en alguna parte—pronuncio apenas debido a su estado. —le baje el volumen y acabo de recordarlo.

Luego de unos minutos Kuno regreso a la habitación, para volver a divertirse.

—¿En qué estábamos? —pregunto el castaño sonriendo para acercarse a Ranma y tocar su cabeza.—Oye, estas caliente—rió— Ardes, sientes que te quemas... es como si fuera el infierno—aseguro.—Pero ya me lo agradecerás... pero primero te haré conocer el infierno antes—iba a golpearlo con la herramienta nuevamente cuando la voz de Akane lo detuvo.

—Kuno no lo hagas por favor—pidió asustada.—por favor tengo que ir al baño ¿me ayudas?

—Claro Akane—sonrió feliz.—¡Claro!

Se maldijo mentalmente al notar que Akane hacía eso para salvarlo, luego de unos minutos los vio volver. Y miro atentamente como la chica era amordazada nuevamente a la cama.

—Ponte cómoda—pronuncio Kuno para comenzar a ponerle la mordaza en la boca a la chica.

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo.—¿no ibas a traerme agua?

—Claro, ya vengo. —respondió el castaño retirándose del lugar.

En cuanto se fue miro a Ranma preocupada, el chico se veía muy pálido y sudaba mucho. Parecía realmente como si agonizara.

—Ranma ¿estás bien? —pregunto observando al joven guardar silencio.—Ranma ¿me escuchas?—pudo ver al chico abrir los ojos con dificultad.—Tu celular esta bajo el asiento, sigue encendido.

—Nos encontraran siguiendo la señal—pronuncio apenas.

Ambos pudieron ver como Kuno llegaba al lugar con vaso de agua y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—toma—dijo el castaño dándole de beber a la joven en su boca.

Bebió un sorbo y luego comenzó a toser, ignorando la mirada preocupada de su secuestrador.

—¿estás enferma? —consulto sin obtener respuestas. —Tu novio te cuidara... —comento para comenzar a pelar una manzana sentado al lado de la joven en completo silencio.

Pudo ver a Kuno ofrecerle un trozo de manzana.—No quiero Kuno...

—Pero estas enferma—insistió acercando más la manzana a los labios de la chica.

—¡Dije que no quiero! —pronuncio fastidiada ante la insistencia del castaño.

—¡Tienes que comer!

—¡Kuno dije que no quiero! —grito perdiendo la paciencia.

Aquello lo había molestado, pero no quería dañar a la joven.—¿por qué no quieres comer Akane? ¿por qué? —pudo ver a la chica despreciarlo con la mirada.—Puedo saber porque te comportas así—aseguro.— Lo podrido contamina a los demás, este monstruo te ha dado un mal ejemplo.

Vio asustada como Kuno tomaba el cuchillo con el que había pelado la manzana, mientras se acercaba a Ranma y comenzaba a pasar el cuchillo por el rostro de este.

—Kuno no lo hagas por favor—pidió Akane asustada.—Kuno detente, quiero comer la manzana—termino de decir ante la tétrica escena.

En ese instante se detuvo para tomar un trozo de manzana y dárselo a la muchacha de cabellera azulada. —Que la disfrutes Akane... —sonrió observando como la chica aceptaba comer con sumisión.

-o-

Las horas pasaron y Kuno seguía torturando a ambos jóvenes, su sed de venganza y obsesión aun no estaban lo suficientemente saciado. Miro a Ranma con deprecio para luego observar a la aterrada Akane que guardaba silencio observando sus movimientos.

—Por este me cambiaste—lamento mirando al azabache.—Akane, ahora veremos quién verdaderamente te merece.

Pudo observar al castaño a un lado suyo con una botella y un encendedor, sabía perfectamente lo que haría. Y el soportaría aquello para no asustar más a Akane.

—Kuno ¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunto Akane viendo al muchacho comenzar a prender el encendedor en sus manos y acercarlo a la botella.—No seas tonto Kuno—advirtió asustada.—Kuno ¡ya para! —exigió mientras observaba como derretía el plástico de la botella y lo dejaba caer sobre parte del torso de Ranma.

Apretó sus dientes con fuerza mientras soportaba el intenso dolor del plástico quemando su piel, no le daría el gusto a ese sujeto de escucharlo gritar. Con dificultad logro decir unas palabras.—Eres un maldito.

—Kuno detente—dijo mientras intentaba desesperada soltarse de las sogas que la mantenían prisionera.

—Di que dejas a Akane—exigió Kuno ante la soberbia actitud del azabache.—Quiero que me digas, "Akane es tuya"—indico mientras quemaba el plástico.

—¡Detente! —suplico viendo con preocupación a Ranma.

En ese instante el encendedor dejo de funcionar y lamento aquello. Lanzo molesto el resto de la botella al suelo junto al encendedor, mientras se sentaba al lado de Akane para acariciar a la chica que se lo impidió de inmediato.

—Cierra los ojos y descansa mi diosa o enfermaras... —pronuncio antes de salir del lugar cerrando la puerta.

Miro a Ranma que apenas se movía a los pies de la cama. —Ranma—Llamó—Ranma ¿me escuchas? —agrego con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar.—Dime algo... —pidió.—Amor por favor responde—suplico.

Se alegro al oír aquellas últimas palabras en medio de su desgracia, en ese minuto sintió nuevamente ganas de vivir. Abrió los ojos para ver a la chica que lo miraba con los ojos empañados.

—Ya no llores... —logro decir con dificultad.—Te lo suplico, ya no llores por favor.

—Ranma, Kuno ya te ha lastimado demasiado—lamento sintiéndose culpable.

—Está bien—sonrió soportando el dolor.—Estoy bien... —aseguro para calmar a la preocupa chica de cabellos cortos.

-o-

Las horas pasaron y la oscuridad se adueño del cuarto en el que se encontraban, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se encontraba en ese sitió y comenzaba a perder completamente las esperanzas de salir de ahí. Temía por la vida de Ranma y por su salud mental, no sabía cuánto más lograría soportar.

—Y si no logran encontrarnos—dijo Akane haciendo despertar al azabache a los pies de la cama.—y sí ya descubrió el teléfono, y si lo rompió o lo escondió. —agrego desesperanzada.

—Van a seguir la señal—intento calmar a la joven.

—Entonces ¿donde están? ¿ya deberían habernos encontrado? —cuestiono comenzando a enloquecer.—Ya no puedo soportar más, no puedo soportar ver como Kuno te tortura.

—Como sea vamos a salir de aquí—aseguro observando a la muchacha sobre la cama.—Te lo prometo.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver al desquiciado secuestrador con una bandeja en la manos.

—La cena esta lista—informo sonriente dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa. —Come Akane esto te hará sentir mejor—comento mientras ofrecía una cucharada de sopa a la muchacha.

Lo miro con seriedad y luego cerro sus ojos para ignorar su presencia. Necesitaba intentar descansar un poco o terminaría cayendo en la locura, debido a la situación por la que estaba pasando.

Pudo ver a la muchacha de cabellos azules dormirse, fue entonces que el resignado Kuno se retiro del lugar. Aliviado por la soledad del momento decidió imitar la acción de Akane, de lo contrario no lograría reunir fuerzas para escapar de ahí.

* * *

Se encontraba en casa completamente amargada debido a Ryoga y su nueva amiga, dio una vuelta en su cama mientras hablaba por mensajes con Sayuri. Cuando entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia, sin muchos ánimos de contestar se estiro con pereza hacia el molesto aparato.

—¡Akari!—logro escuchar la voz de Shampoo a través del teléfono.—Ranma no aparece, sigue sin regresar a casa... ni su papá ni Ryoga saben dónde está.

Rodo sus ojos fastidiada ante el tema de conversación, es que esa chica no sabía de qué hablar más que de Ranma. —¿Y qué quieres que haga Shampoo? —cuestiono algo fastidiada.

—¿Qué dices? Te digo que Ranma desapareció... —contó la muchacha con su usual tono chino.

—Mira Shampoo seré clara—dijo Akari tomando aire.—Ranma no quiere verme y es obvio que tampoco quiere verte a ti—agrego con su usual voz sarcástica.— Y es obvio que las dos no queremos hablar del motivo porque Ranma no nos quiere ver, así que en resumen, es mejor no hacer nada hasta que Akane aparezca. —Termino de decir para cortar la llamada y ver su celular.

Movió sus cabellos verdes para comenzar a trenzarlos, mientras su mente pensaba rápido en el tema.

—Idiota—murmuro pensando en la joven de cabellos purpura.—Ahora, Ryoga nos está ocultando donde esta Ranma es obvio... pero Shampoo después de todo es una tonta —bostezo con pereza para lanzarse a su cama y tomar su Tablet para seguir su conversación con Sayuri.

* * *

Miraba atentamente el rostro pálido de la joven de hermosos cabellos azules, desde donde la veía parecía una deidad. Ella dormía plácidamente mientras él podía admirarla sin impedimentos.

—Akane te extrañe todo este tiempo... —susurro Kuno mientras intentaba tocar el rostro de la muchacha recostada a su lado.

En cuanto sintió un leve roce en su rostro, su cuerpo la alerto inmediatamente alejándose de la mano del lunático hombre y despertando de golpe.

Vio al molesto secuestrador intentar volver a tocar su rostro. —Kuno basta—exigió completamente fastidiada.

—Akane—Insistió en querer tocar el rostro de la chica que se alejaba tanto como se lo permitían las mordazas.

—Aléjate de mi—pronuncio sintiendo asco del sujeto que repetía su acción de querer tocarla.—¡no me toques!

Despertó debido a que logro escuchar la voz de Akane. Fue entonces que logro ver al desquiciado sujeto acosando a la chica haciéndolo perder la paciencia nuevamente. —¡Oye! —vocifero para llamar la atención de Kuno, mientras que con su espalda empujaba la cama.—¡No la Toques! ¡Quítate de ahí y no la toques!

—La droga al parecer no fue suficiente—dijo Kuno impactado ante la resistencia del chico de la trenza.

Molesto por la actitud rabiosa de Ranma, decidió buscar en un cajón la cinta para cubrir su boca. Se acerco hasta él, pero aun así amordazado el muchacho no le hizo fácil la tarea tardando más de lo previsto en lograr silenciarlo.

—Oíste—menciono mientras liberaba a Akane de las ataduras de la cama.—me dijo que no te tocara, que no tocara a mi novia.

—Kuno, no—pidió asustada ante lo que el molesto secuestrador pudiera hacerle.—¡Kuno déjame ir!—agrego tratando de evitar que el chico se la llevará del sitió.

Con fuerza tomo la chica y la puso frente a él, ante la mirada llena de ira de Ranma.

—Mira—indico abrazando a la chica por atrás.—Puedo abrazarla, puedo tocarla, ella solo es mía.

—Suéltame—grito Akane sintiendo asco de la cercanía entre ella y el castaño.

Intentaba desesperadamente librarse de las sogas, pero debido a la droga que le suministraba ese tipo le era imposible reunir fuerzas para liberarse. Comenzó a gritar a través de la cinta, mientras observaba lleno de impotencia como Kuno tocaba a la muchacha.

—Ella va ser solamente mía—sonrió disfrutando del sufrimiento del azabache.

—¡Basta suéltame! —vocifero logrando soltarse de los brazos de Kuno cayendo a la cama y desde esa posición comenzar a tirarle patadas. —Déjame y lárgate— pudo ver como el molesto castaño se iba veloz del lugar quejándose por sus golpes.

No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando Kuno volvió con un cuchillo en sus manos.

—Kuno ¿¡qué haces!? —cuestiono asustada mientras veía como el sujeto atacaba a Ranma con el cuchillo. —¡Ranma! —logro decir preocupada cerrando los ojos ante la escena.

Ranma trago en seco y respiro profundo al sentir el cuchillo rozar su piel, por el lado derecho de su torso. Aquello había estado cerca y era afortunado de haber esquivado el cuchillo desde esa posición.

—Eso es—felicito el castaño mirando al azabache con el rostro lleno de terror.—Ahora dilo Akane—ordeno mientras la chica temblaba de miedo.—¿De quién eres? —dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar el cuchillo en dirección a Ranma.

—No lo hagas Kuno—lo detuvo—¡Yo te pertenezco! —logro decir mientras Ranma la miraba con negación.

—Dilo otra vez... —exigió sin soltar el cuchillo.

—Te lo estoy diciendo... te pertenezco—pronuncio Akane ante la mirada impotente del azabache.

Ranma negó con su cabeza viendo como los ojos avellana de la chica le miraban con seriedad. Ella era capaz de sacrificarse con tal de que él estuviera a salvo, cuando él era quién tenía que protegerla en esa situación.

Abandono el cuchillo sobre la cómoda y entonces comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Akane, que escondía su rostro bajo estos.

—¿tú me amas Akane? —pregunto ilusionado.

—Sí, te amo—respondió sintiendo asco de sus palabras y temblando en el lugar.

—¿acaso soy tu único amor? —cuestiono intentando ver el rostro de la temblorosa muchacha.

—sí eres mi único amor—logro decir con dificultad esquivando la mirada del secuestrador.

—Me perteneces... —toco el hombro de la chica que no paraba de temblar. —solo a mí—en ese instante logro sentir el terror de la joven junto al asco que sentía, se alejo de Akane y volteo hacia la salida. —Esto es tu culpa... —dijo bajo el umbral de la puerta ante la mirada desconcertada de ambos rehenes.—¡Esto es tu culpa! —concluyo saliendo del lugar con un portazo.

Esperaron unos minutos en silencio para ver si regresaba, pero luego de un rato notaron que no volvería.

Se acerco arrastrándose por la cama hasta estar cerca del rostro de Ranma, con cuidado se acerco hasta la cinta para retirarla con su boca. Permitiéndole nuevamente poder comunicarse.

Miro preocupado a la chica de cabellos azules que se encontraba tendida sobre la cama, se veía bastante demacrada y agotada con todo lo sucedido.

—¿estás bien? —pregunto sin tener respuesta.—Akane...

—¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? —cuestiono con la mirada perdida.

—Cuatro días—respondió para acercarse un poco más a la muchacha que se encontraba tendida a los pies de la cama.

—Me pregunto cómo estará mi familia—hablo preocupada.—mi padre habrá vuelto...

—Te voy a sacar de aquí Akane—dijo sintiendo la desesperanza en la voz de la chica.—Te voy a sacar Akane, escuchaste... vamos a salir.

—pero quiere matarte—agrego mientras sentía como Ranma apoyaba su cabeza contra la de ella.—Quiere tenerme y matarte a ti.

—Vamos a estar bien—intento calmar.—Vas a olvidar, todos estos días... yo te voy a ayudar a olvidar, no vas a recordar nada de lo sucedido—suspiro—mejor piensa en el año pasado, cuando nos conocimos... cuando caminabas y te quebré los lentes, ese día fue el inicio de todo.

—ese día que mentí por primera vez... —recordó con amargura.

—Ya no más mentiras—murmuro con tranquilidad.—Ese día fue el primero de nuestra nueva vida...

—No va a detenerse—pronuncio asustada mientras sollozaba.

—Olvida este día, olvida este lugar, cierra los ojos—pidió observando a la joven.—Ciérralos y recuerda el parque, el muelle, el viento y el olor del mar... y todas las estrellas—rememoro.—Estamos ahí, bajo esas estrellas... recuerda—suspiro.—Recién te encontré, pero te encontré más que a mí mismo... solo estas tu sin sombras, ni separación a mi lado.

—Yo te quería tanto... —logro decir mientras recordaba aquellos días.—Incluso desde antes.

—Y yo te ame desde siempre—confeso.— sin ti no hay claridad en lo que veo.

—Yo siento lo mismo Ranma y ahora, te amo demasiado... —guardo silencio por unos segundos. —Recuerdas la noche en que dormimos juntos, tú estabas solo en casa y yo fui contigo... te dije lo contenta que estaba—sonrió— ahora hoy es esa noche—recordó cerrando los ojos.—Estamos ahí, estoy muy contenta.

—Yo también—termino de decir para ver como Akane se quedaba dormida.

Observo preocupado a la muchacha de cabellos azules, sabía que si no la sacaba de ahí terminaría todo en una tragedia.

* * *

Abrió los ojos pero en el lugar no había más que oscuridad, pestañeo algunas veces y entonces pudo sentir que ahora tenía una venda en los ojos. Algo estaba mal, angustiado recordó a la asustada peli azul.

—Akane—llamó Ranma sin obtener respuesta. —¡¿Akane estás ahí?!

En ese instante la puerta del lugar se abrió para dejar pasar a una muchacha de cabellos azulados con la mirada perdida y un largo vestido blanco. Junto a su secuestrador que usaba un Smoking para la ocasión.

—Entra, te ves tan hermosa. —indico Kuno dejando que la joven se sentara en la cama.

—¿¡Qué esta pasado!? —pregunto Ranma sin entender que sucedía.

—se paciente, pronto lo veras... solo tienes que esperar, además te voy alimentar—comento el castaño mientras sacaba una jeringa de su bolsillo, para luego inyectarla en el hombro del azabache. —si no ves es más emocionante no es así... —agrego para quitarle la venda de los ojos al chico y apuntarle con un arma.

—Te voy a matar—dijo desafiante comenzando a sentir dolor.

—Duele más que antes ¿no es verdad? —cuestiono sonriendo.—Es porque doble la dosis... Este día será largo para nosotros y muy corta para ti—enfatizo.—Este día realizaras tu misión divina y después morirás demonio.

—Te voy a matar en cuanto me deshaga de esto—agrego mirando como Kuno acercaba a una dopada Akane al lugar.

—Hoy nos casaremos ¿entiendes? —contó Kuno con felicidad. —Mira, mi novia.

—¡Te voy a matar en cuanto me desate! ¡Te voy a matar! —grito Ranma sintiéndose arder en rabia.

—¿¡Quieres que te la muestre más de cerca!? —indico el secuestrador acercando a la chica.

—¡Suéltame!—Exigió la peli azul sintiendo como el efecto de la droga empezaba a detenerse.

—¡Es muy hermosa ¿no crees?! —añadió observando como Ranma se exaltaba.

—¡Te crees muy hombre por hacer esto! ¡eh! — vocifero completamente enfadado.

En ese instante la puerta principal del lugar comenzó a sonar debido a que alguien se encontraba fuera.

—¡Ayuda! ¡por favor!—grito Akane.

—¡Policía! —acompaño Ranma en pedido de auxilio.

Rápidamente tomo una almohada y se ubico con su arma tras la puerta cuando sintió los pasos de alguien que ingresaba al lugar.

En cuanto el hombre entro al cuarto, pudo ver como Kuno colocaba la almohada frente a su cuerpo y le disparaba a través de esta. Dejándola en completo desconcierto, el rio de sangre en el sitio la aturdió totalmente poniéndola en estado de shock.

Miro hacia Akane para ver su rostro completamente petrificado, ella solo observaba la escena en shock mientras que Kuno arrastraba el cuerpo del hombre fuera del lugar.—Akane no veas—pidió asustado por el estado de la chica.—¡Akane no veas hacia allá! ¡Akane me oyes! ¡Mírame! —sin recibir respuesta siguió gritando—¡Akane dime algo! ¡mírame voltea!

Despejándose del shock emocional en el que se encontraba, volteo la mirada hacia el chico de la trenza que le gritaba desesperadamente.

—Akane ¿confías en mi? —hablo viendo como la muchacha guardaba silencio.—Vamos a salir de aquí. —aseguro mientras lograba soltar la cuerda de sus piernas con dificultad.

Volvió al lugar observando a la peli azul. — Ese fue el final del inesperado invitado—menciono Kuno mirando el lugar.—Mira todo este desastre Akane, es como si todas las personas estuvieran en nuestra contra... todos quieren separarnos Akane—afirmo con la cabeza.—Quieren arruinar nuestra noche de bodas mi diosa, pero no tendrán éxito.

Pudo ver como Kuno se acercaba hasta él, mientras que Akane se encontraba petrificada en el lugar. Aquello la había afectado demasiado emocionalmente.

Se acerco hasta el chico y soltó las mordazas que lo mantenían sujeto en el lugar para obligarlo a levantarse del sitió. Lo guió hasta una mesa en la sala de esa casa en la cual se encontraba sentada una mujer y su hijo.

—Se paciente—le indico mientras lo sentaba en la silla.—pronto dejaras de sufrir demonio.

Vio como el castaño iba en búsqueda de la desconcertada Akane, mientras con sus piernas terminaba de quitarse las sogas.

—Nuestros invitados serán los testigos, ahora bailemos—pidió Kuno mientras comenzaba a bailar un vals con la peli azul que no parecía estar en el lugar.

Miro la escena en completo silencio, observando como la muchacha de cabellos azules ya había perdido total esperanza a salir del lugar. Asumiendo totalmente su cruel destino.

Al terminar el baile sentó a Akane en una silla junto a los invitados, mientras que él se sentaba al lado de la chica. Sintiendo la furtiva mirada del azabache en la mesa.

—llego el momento—sonrió el secuestrador—Yo Kuno Tatewaki acepto a Akane Tendo como esposa, para amarte y respetarte—firmo una hoja de papel que entrego feliz a la chica a su lado.—Es tu turno Akane.

Observo a Ranma hacerle unos gestos visuales y entonces recupero su ímpetu nuevamente.

—No puedo firmar con las manos atadas, esposo. —logro decir Akane manteniendo tranquilidad, para ver como el ilusionado tipo desataba sus manos.

—Señor novio—distrajo el azabache mientras corroboraba que sus piernas se movieran con libertad.

—Cállate aun no es tu turno—ordeno Kuno enfadado.—Firma Akane... —miro feliz como la chica obedecía ante su mirada en completo silencio.—Sí, Akane Tendo me acepta como su esposo—sonrió para luego ver a Ranma.—Y Ahora tu vas a ser el testigo.

—No puedo—respondió con calma.—a menos que mis manos estén libres...

—¿Acaso quieres que te suelte? —cuestiono mirando al azabache.

—Claro... si no como quieres que firme—afirmo encogiendo los hombros.—¿o tienes miedo? —desafió.—¿eres un cobarde o un valiente? ¿o tienes miedo? —reitero. —Estoy drogado y aun así estas asustado...

Golpeo la mesa molesto ante el atrevimiento del chico de la trenza. —¡no soy un cobarde!

—Entonces hazlo... —dijo Ranma mirando las sogas.— desátame para que pueda firmar, mírame no tengo fuerzas ¿qué podría hacerte?

—No permitiré que me humilles en frente de mi esposa—informo para ver a la chica de cabellos azulados.—Akane ¿qué tú piensas?

—Yo creo que si él no firma como testigo, entonces la boda no será válida. —explico observando la cómplice mirada del azabache.

—Akane está en lo correcto, es necesario que firmes el papel—comento mientras desataba la soga.

En cuanto sintió soltarse la presión de sus manos, se abalanzo veloz hasta Kuno para darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y dejarlo tendido en el piso. En cuanto lo vio caer siguió golpeando al sujeto para ver de reojo a la muchacha de cabellos azules que desataba a los otros dos rehenes. Miro la llave colgar del cuello del secuestrador y la arranco de golpe.

—Akane toma la llave—logro decir mientras golpeaba al castaño con dificultad debido al efecto de las drogas. —¡Vete!

Tomo la llave y se la dio a la mujer a su lado. —Vaya a la policía, ¡corra, corra! —pidió Akane.

—Vete de aquí—ordeno Ranma mirando a la necia muchacha.

—No puedo dejarte solo—dijo mientras observaba como Kuno se levantaba tras ellos— ¡Ranma mira!

Esquivo el ataque del lunático sujeto con dificultad, fue entonces cuando lo vio sacar un arma frente a él.

—No te dije que sería yo quien te mataría—menciono Kuno mientras le apuntaba con la pistola.

Miro el lugar con rápidez al ver la situación en que se encontraba Ranma y entonces logro ver un cuchillo a sus pies, rápidamente lo recogió y lo empuño contra su cuello.

—¡Kuno! —llamó Akane, para ver la mirada del castaño voltear hasta ella y asustarse. —Voy a matarme si lo haces.

Miro asustado la mirada de la determinada Akane, mientras Kuno se acercaba a su lado con igual temor que él ante sus palabras.

—Akane, no por favor—pidió el secuestrador apuntando aun contra el azabache.

—Si le haces algo voy a matarme—amenazo con el pulso firme en el cuchillo cortando un poco de su piel, ante la asustada mirada de los jóvenes que veían correr una pequeña gota de sangre por la afilada hoja.

—¿Están profundo tu amor por él? —cuestiono Kuno mirando al chico de la trenza.

Fue en un instante de descuido que con el cuchillo corto la mano de Kuno, ante el dolor del muchacho pudo verlo encogerse sobre su herida y entonces lo empujo dejándolo caer contra una silla.

Se acerco rápido hasta Kuno para levantarlo del cuello y darle un golpe que lo dejo tendido en el suelo. En ese instante noto a la muchacha de cabellos cortos desvanecerse, alcanzo a tomar a la chica antes de que cayese y entonces emprendió rumbo a la salida. Mientras lograba oír a lo lejos las sirenas de los autos policiales.

—¡No puedes irte!—escucho a lo lejos la voz de Kuno. Despertando en los brazos de Ranma que la cargaba fuera de la casa.—¡Akane es mi esposa! ¡entiende!

El sonido de un disparo se oyó en el lugar y entonces cayó de rodillas al sentir el dolor, mientras intentaba no soltar a la joven en sus brazos con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Rápidamente los autos se detuvieron fuera de la propiedad para auxiliar a los jóvenes que se encontraban secuestrados. Tomaron a la muchacha de los brazos del herido azabache, para luego subirlo a una camilla y llevarlo de inmediato al hospital.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hola c: !  
**

 **Bueno me hice tiempo para escribir dentro de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, he tenido una semana muy agotadora :c !  
Muchas gracias por el apoyo como siempre, les dejo capitulo sin hacer mayores comentarios... falta poco para el final.  
no podre responder los reviews en esta ocasión pero les mando respectivos saludos a los que dejaron su comentario~ **

**Saludos a litapaz, deliza22, A redfox, Haruri Saotome, eliza tendo, esmeralda saotom y SaeKodachi47 =) muchas gracias como siempre por hacerme saber su sentir referente al avance de la historia. Un abrazote para todas (L)!**

 **Y muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos en la proxima actualización Miercoles o Sábado ;D! ~**


	23. Amor y Dolor

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 23: "Amor y Dolor"**

* * *

Ranma despertaba lentamente en aquella incomoda cama de hospital. Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior poco a poco se acumularon en su mente, intento moverse pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado por el dolor, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Akane... —pronunció preocupado mientras abría los ojos ante la mirada de su madre. —¿dónde está? —pregunto a la mujer que parecía molestarse con sus palabras.—¿como está? Dime.

—Hijo no te muevas... —pidió Nodoka intentando calmar al joven que comenzaba a inquietarse en el lugar. —llamaré al doctor ahora, pero no te muevas por favor.

Logro ver como su madre salía del lugar apresuradamente, dejándolo en el lugar junto a su padre.

—Ranma hijo, no entiendo bien que sucedió—expresó Genma completamente desencajado.—Todos estaban preocupados por ti.

—Olvídalo papá, todo está bien—soltó Ranma mirando a su padre con seriedad.

En ese instante entro al cuarto del hospital un doctor junto a Nodoka. El profesional se acerco hasta el muchacho de la trenza para hacerle unas pruebas y luego observar sus exámenes que parecían bastante normales.

—Doctor ¿cuando me puedo ir? — pregunto el azabache completamente impaciente.

Nodoka lo miro con preocupación. —Hijo, esto es por tu bien—lo regaño.—no quiero más preguntas como esa Ranma.

—Doctor ¿cuándo cree que pueda irme? —consulto el joven nuevamente, ignorando por completo las palabras de su preocupada madre.

—sugiero que te quedes un día más—respondió el médico.

—¿lo sugiere? —cuestiono Ranma levantando una de sus cejas. —me iré entonces... —concluyó mientras se reincorporaba en la cama para sentarse y estirar un poco su cuerpo.

—cariño no discutamos y ten calma... —hablo la madre del muchacho.

—mamá ya se acabo el suero, quiero irme a casa por favor—pidió el oji azul quejándose en el lugar.

—Pero tendrás que hacerme caso en algunas reglas—informo el doctor.—La enfermera antes de irte te dará la información acerca de los cuidados que debes seguir.

—Está bien—afirmo Ranma mientras observaba su brazo.

La bala le había rozado el brazo al parecer, por ende el dolor que sentía era debido a las drogas que le había suministrado Kuno y el cansancio debido a su falta de alimentación. Se levanto del lugar y logro mirar su ficha clínica a los pies de la cama, llevaba dos días en ese lugar.

Necesitaba volver a su casa y saber cómo se encontraba Akane, tenía que verla y comprobar con sus propios ojos que estuviera bien.

* * *

Entro a su departamento junto a sus padres, mientras que el avanzaba en dirección a su habitación a lo largo del pasillo.

—Hijo, toma lo que necesites de tu casa—dijo Nodoka haciendo que su hijo se detuviera antes de abrir su cuarto.—Iremos a mi casa, y no quiero objeciones—agrego severa.

Miro a su madre con tranquilidad y negó con su cabeza.—Quiero quedarme en mi casa—pronuncio Ranma para abrir la puerta de su habitación y adentrarse al lugar.

Observo a su hijo entrar a su cuarto y molesta por su necedad decidió seguirlo hasta el lugar, es que no quería entender que estaba convaleciente aun. Entro al cuarto y entonces noto que la cama estaba completamente desarmada.

—¿por qué la cama esta así? —cuestiono Nodoka mientras comenzaba a ordenar el lugar.—¿cariño que paso en esta habitación?

—No lo sé... —logro decir inspeccionando el lugar y recordando que su mejor amigo había sido el último en estar en el cuarto.

Un quejido molesto se escucho salir de los labios de Genma que se asomaba por el umbral de la puerta. —¡no puede ser! ¡Este loco mato a un hombre, secuestro a una chica y casi mata a nuestro hijo! ¡y no lo pueden encerrar porque esta demente! ¡no lo puedo creer! —vocifero con fastidio.

Ranma simplemente ignoro a sus padres mientras tomaba una almohada y se recostaba en la cama.

—Nodoka te vas a quedar aquí ¿no? —pregunto Genma para ver como su ex-esposa afirmaba con su cabeza.—Tengo que irme—informo saliendo del lugar siendo seguido a la salida por la mujer.

—¿Ya te vas? —cuestiono comenzando a molestarse.—Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que tu hijo, Genma.

—Nodoka por favor no hagas esto—agrego mientras abría la puerta del departamento.

—Te sientes culpable por esto—comento Nodoka.—Así que quieres evitar una pelea, Genma enfrenta tus hechos—termino de decir para ver como el padre de su hijo mayor abandonaba el lugar.

Tomo aire y entonces volteo para dirigirse nuevamente hasta el cuarto de su hijo, era el colmo que quisiera quedarse en ese lugar.

—Ranma—llamó la atención de su hijo que se encontraba recostado en silencio.—Por favor hijo, el chofer llegara pronto—pidió acercándose al joven.—Toma lo que necesites y vamos a casa—sugirió.—Satori te ha extrañado mucho, además no deberías estar solo.

—Te dije que estoy bien—observo a la mujer con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba.—Y quiero quedarme aquí madre.

—Entonces quieres quedarte... —hablo Nodoka sentidamente.—¡Esta claro que quieres quedarte aquí para estar con Akane! —vio a su hijo mirar fastidiado hacia otro lado.—¡Ranma! No puedes hacer eso hijo, un hijo no puede ni debe hacerle algo así a sus padres.

Miro a su madre fastidiado tratando de conservar la paciencia, es que no se aburría de insistir en que debía irse con ella, cuando él solo quería estar en paz en ese instante.

—¡por favor dime! ¡Cómo o qué debo hacer para que olvides a esa mujer! —vocifero completamente molesta.

—Mamá no quiero hablar de esto ahora, hablamos después ¿sí? —pidió Ranma con tranquilidad.

—¡No señor! ¡hablaremos ahora! —exigió la mujer imponiéndose en el lugar.—Y si no quieres hablar conmigo, hablare con Akane o con su familia... sí mi hijo salvo la vida de su hija, tendrán que escucharme.

Fastidiado por la prepotente actitud de su madre cambio por completo su manera amable de tratarla, para tratarle con un poco más de frialdad.

—Yo le debo mi vida a Akane—informo el azabache.—Y sé que ella lo haría mil veces por mí, su familia no sabe nada, su padre y su primo no saben—agrego molesto.—Así son las cosas, cuando estemos listos hablaremos.

—Yo no lo entiendo—logro decir Nodoka sintiéndose herida por la forma agresiva de expresarse de su hijo.—A que te refieres con eso... cuando secuestraron a Akane ¿acaso pudiste olvidar todas su mentiras? ¿y ahora son novios?

—Madre no quiero hablar ahora—soltó Ranma con fastidió.

—Ranma—suspiro.— en verdad no puedo lidiar con todo lo que ha sucedido, supongo que se te olvida que yo soy tu madre.

Perdiendo por completo la paciencia tomo una de las manos de su madre y la sentó frente a él.

—Pues escúchame mamá—ordeno.—¡En esa casa nos salvamos mutuamente! ¡Olvidamos el pasado y el futuro! ¡porque vivimos algo que no hubiéramos pensado! —miro a su madre soltar unas lagrimas.—Sé que vivimos en el pasado, pero también sé que ahora vamos a luchar por lo nuestro... Tenemos derecho a buscar y vivir nuestra felicidad ¿no lo crees? —dijo ante la atenta mirada de su madre.

En ese instante el timbre comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambos.

—Tal vez es Ryoga... lo llame en cuanto llegamos aquí—comento Nodoka.—Yo me voy a casa hijo y quiero que vengas conmigo.

—¡Estaré bien! —increpo Ranma con tranquilidad.—No soy un niño que tengas que cuidar...

—No te llame durante días pese a que estaba preocupada—contó mientras caminaba hacia la salida seguida por su hijo.—quieres que me vaya por esa chica... no te he castigado nunca, pero tu si lo has hecho—seco una lagrima que caía por su mejilla.—Creo que no merezco esto Ranma, no lo merezco.

—No conoces la vida de Akane—agrego el oji azul mirando a su sentida madre.—Si dices algo no sabes lo que podría pasar con ella.

—¡Las verdades de Akane! ¡las mentiras de Akane! ¡Akane no me importa! —reclamo enojada.—¡Y lo sabes, a mi ella no me importa... solo me importas tu hijo! —termino de decir para salir del apartamento de Ranma ante la mirada de este y Ryoga que esperaba fuera.

Observo a la madre de su amigo salir hecha una furia para entonces asomarse por el apartamento de Ranma.

—Creo que tu madre está molesta... —comento sonriente Ryoga.—Me alegro de verte entero.

—Ignórala ya sé le pasará—aclaro Ranma para saludar a su amigo.

Entraron al apartamento y se sentaron a conversar en el lugar como usualmente lo hacían.

—No puedo creer como no me di cuenta—pronuncio el chico del colmillo sintiéndose culpable.

—No fuiste el único, ni mis padres lo notaron—agrego el oji azul quitándole importancia al asunto.

—¡¿Ranma acaso estás loco?! —cuestiono Ryoga.—¡porque fuiste allá sin mí y si pasaba algo, una tragedia!

—Fue una tragedia... —comento el chico de la trenza con una sonrisa en el rostro.—Tú me hablaste de los poetas hace tiempo, porque los rompimientos tienen que ver con el amor... te dije que no había poeta que pudiera entender mi amor por ella—suspiro.—Pero eso me salvo Ryoga.

—olvídate de los poetas—corto el muchacho de la bandana.—Yo también hice cosas Ranma, también tuve mis propios problemas.

Miro las manos de su amigo que llevaban unas llaves familiares. —¿esas no son las llaves de abajo? —pregunto Ranma curioso.—¿por qué la tienes? Y mi habitación es un desastre...

Trago saliva con incomodidad ante las preguntas de su amigo, no sabía por dónde empezar a contarle lo sucedido durante esa semana de ausencia.

Miro a su amigo impactado debido a lo que le contaba en ese instante, aun no terminaba de procesar la información en su cerebro. Acababa de escuchar de sus labios decir que se había encamado con Satsuki luego del año nuevo.

—¿te acostaste con la prima de Akane? —cuestiono Ranma sin terminar de convencerse.—Y en mi casa ¿en mi habitación? —hizo una pausa para observar la expresión de Ryoga.—No lo entiendo ¿y Akari?

—Lo siento... —lamento el chico de la bandana apenado.

—¡Porque dices que lo sientes hermano! —regaño el oji azul.—¿¡por qué lo sientes!?

—Lo siento por Satsuki, no sé bien que sucedió ni que voy a hacer—respondió Ryoga. —Estaba ebrio y ella entristeció cuando le conté mis sentimientos, amo a Akari pero no sé que siento por la prima de Akane.

—Eso se llama lujuria... —sentenció Ranma mirando de reojo a su amigo.—Antes te metiste en un problema con Ukyo por lo mismo y casi arruinas su compromiso con Konatsu. Ahora esto, y tu sabes que ella es diferente a las demás chicas.

—iré a comprar unas cosas para que comas...—informo Ryoga saliendo del apartamento dejando a Ranma completamente preocupado.

-o-

Caminaba rápidamente para salir de su casa, sabía que Ranma ya había llegado y necesitaba saber cómo estaba. Pero antes de lograr abrir la puerta de su casa una molesta mujer se cruzo por su camino.

—Vas a ver a tu héroe ¿no? —comento RinRin mientras entraba a la casa.

—Mousse no está—dijo Akane con pesadez ante la actitud fastidiosa de la mujer.

—Esta vez te salve sabes—hablo casi cantando.—Mousse te iba preguntar porque Kuno llamo a Ranma en vez de a la familia, sospechoso ¿no? —hizo una pausa.—Pero yo no lo deje, así que no lo olvides.

—si viene mi tía, dile que me llamaron de allá arriba—indico la muchacha de cabellos azules para retirarse del apartamento de servicio.

Subía las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, era demasiada la ansiedad que sentía en ese instante necesitaba verlo. Toco el timbre del apartamento del muchacho y sin esperar mucho la puerta se abrió encontrándose con la mirada azulada de Ranma que la veía con igual ansiedad.

Cerró la puerta en cuanto dejo pasar a la muchacha de cabellos azules, la observo a los ojos mientras ella lo tocaba por el torso.

Tocaba el pecho del muchacho para corroborar que estuviera bien, respiro un poco más aliviada y entonces toco el rostro del azabache.

En cuanto sintió sus dedos en su mejilla se abalanzo a los labios de la muchacha con desesperación, necesitaba sentirla y corroborar que ella se encontraba bien.

Jamás había besado a Ranma con tanta pasión y desesperación, quería fundirse en sus dulces labios y olvidar todo lo que los rodeaba en ese momento. Lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a olvidar por completo todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos antes del secuestro.

Se separo de los labios de Akane para besar su cuello y oler su cabello, necesitaba inhalar su adictiva esencia, lo hacía sentir más tranquilo y vivo después de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente. La abrazo con fuerza para dejarse caer junto con ella de rodillas al suelo.

—Pensé que te había pasado algo... —soltó Akane observando al muchacho.

—Estaba a punto de bajar solo para verte—comento Ranma acariciando los cabellos de la joven.

—¿tu brazo? —pregunto la muchacha sintiéndose angustiada.

—Solo es un rasguño—respondió sonriendo para calmar a la chica.—¿estás bien? ¿tu familia?

—Mousse aun no pregunta nada, pero lo hará...

—¿y qué le vas a decir? —cuestiono el azabache preocupado.

—No lo sé... —suspiro para luego apoyarse en el pecho de Ranma sintiéndose cobijada.

—Olvidaremos todo lo que nos hizo—agrego el oji azul abrazando a la muchacha con fuerza.

Se separo un poco de Ranma para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—Puedo olvidar lo que me hizo, pero no lo que te hizo a ti Ranma—expreso Akane con amargura. —Por mi culpa murió un hombre ¿¡como podre olvidarlo!?

—Prometo que olvidaremos todo, no pienses en eso ¿sí? —pidió el chico de la trenza tomando las mejillas de la joven.— Prométemelo—acarició con dulzura a la chica.—Por ahora estamos aquí, piensa en nosotros ¿sí? —miro a Akane asentir con la cabeza.—Antes de que la situación se saliera de control, viniste a decirme que me quedará.

Se cobijo nuevamente en los brazos de Ranma, logrando sentir algo de calma dentro de toda la tormenta que habían vivido.

—hay mucho que queremos olvidar—comento Akane mientras el azabache ponía un beso en su cabeza.

—Solo hay algo que nunca olvidaré y eso eres tu—logro decir antes de poner un beso en la mejilla de la muchacha.

—Ya tengo que irme—dijo con tristeza la joven de cabellos cortos mientras abrazaba a Ranma.

—lo sé—afirmo el oji azul sosteniendo el abrazo.—Pero no quiero que te vayas...

Sonrió ante las dulces palabras del chico de la trenza, mientras se ponía de pie junto a él. Para salir del apartamento con pocas ganas, luego de que Ranma se asomara para ver si alguien podía verla salir del lugar.

—Gracias, nos vemos... —se despidió Akane para salir del lugar.

Unos ojos carmesís miraban interesados la escena, hasta que la mirada de Ranma se cruzo con la suya haciéndola temblar por la frialdad en sus ojos.

Se aproximo hasta la muchacha que miraba atentamente en dirección hacia él. Era hora de aclararle las cosas, después de todo lo que había hecho no deseaba verle merodeando cerca de ellos.

—Aun no le he dicho las cosas que hiciste, Shampoo—informo Ranma mirando con frialdad a la joven.—Si no quieres que te rompa el corazón, aléjate de nosotros—sugirió con tranquilidad ante la mirada asustada de la muchacha.—No quiero verte, solo quiero que te alejes de nosotros dos ¿entiendes? —advirtió.

Logro ver a Ranma marcharse del lugar en completo silencio, su corazón parecía romperse en pedazos debido a las palabras del muchacho.

Entro a su casa con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras Hinako la observaba preocupada.

—Akane gano otra vez... —soltó Shampoo dejándose caer en el sofá.—Cometí un error y lo arruine todo... se termino todo para mí.

Sin decir una palabra solo se acerco en silencio hasta su hijastra para acariciar sus largos cabellos purpuras, sabía que se sentía perder un amor mejor que nadie.

-o-

Luego de llegar a casa se sincero un poco con su prima, aunque la muchacha se notaba algo extraña y distante.

—Satsuki ¿pasa algo? —pregunto Akane debido a la extraña actitud de su prima.

—Akane me quiero morir—murmuro la joven de cabellos color vino mirando un punto fijo, mientras recordaba lo sucedido.—Me acosté con Ryoga, en la casa de Ranma.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —logro decir ante la impresión de las palabras de la chica.

—Cuando ese loco te secuestro, yo estaba con él—confesó llorando.—Deshonre a la familia Akane, estoy muy arrepentida... y lo peor es que lo amo.

Preocupada por la confesión de su prima solamente se limito a pasar sus manos por su frente. Fue entonces cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe dejando al descubierto a la madre de su prima completamente enfurecida.

-o-

Ryoga se encontraba con unas bolsas del mercado mientras esperaba a Satsuki fuera de la residencia, debido a un amargo mensaje de texto que había recibido de la muchacha. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales estuvo en completo silencio hasta que la joven apareció en el lugar completamente pálida.

—Mi madre sabe todo Ryoga—contó la joven al borde de las lagrimas.

—¿lo sabe? —cuestiono el chico de la bandana completamente preocupado, observando como la joven asentía con la cabeza.—¿y qué va pasar ahora?

—No me perdonara nunca... —logro decir mientras dejaba caer unas lagrimas.—Mis sueños con Nerima y la universidad, se han acabado.

Las palabras de la muchacha se clavaban como puñales en él, dañando de lleno su conciencia. Solo había una manera para salvar a esa chica de aquel error que ambos habían cometido.

—Satsuki ¿Te casas conmigo? —pregunto ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica.

Miro seriamente a la muchacha mientras el canto de las aves se hacía presente en el lugar debido al silencio que los inundo.

* * *

Ranma observaba seriamente a su mejor amigo que se encontraba sentado frente a él, aun no podía creer que todo eso estuviera sucediendo.

—Ryoga—miro a su amigo con completa seriedad.—¿De verdad harás eso? —cuestiono para luego advertir al chico.—Es matrimonio, no una broma ¿enserio? ¿eso quieres?

—¿acaso crees que su madre bromea? —Encaro Ryoga arqueando una de sus cejas molesto.—Su vida se terminara por mi lujuria—negó con su cabeza.—No Ranma... Yo sé que es difícil, pero quiero hacerlo—contó con seriedad.—No puedo escapar, quiero hacerlo pero es mi responsabilidad—vio como el chico de la trenza le daba una mirada de desaprobación.—Lo voy a hacer por Satsuki.

Fue en ese instante que el timbre comenzó a sonar distrayendo a los jóvenes. Lentamente Ranma se aproximo a la puerta para abrir y dejar pasar a una hermosa muchacha de cabellos azules que en completo silencio se aproximo a Ryoga.

—¿Así que se casarán? —cuestiono Akane con una severa mirada. —¿cómo es posible?

—Lo siento Akane, enserio... —se disculpo el muchacho del colmillo cabizbajo.

—Me preocupa la felicidad de Satsuki—comento mirando a su amigo.—un matrimonio así no creo que le de felicidad.

—¿entonces yo no te importo? —pregunto Ryoga sintiéndose ofendido de cierta forma por su amiga.

Ranma asombrado por las palabras de Ryoga solo se limito a observar y escuchar lo que Akane tenía para decirle al joven.

—Ryoga, tu también me importas tenlo claro—informo la peli azul.—Y sé perfectamente que siempre has a amado a Akari, por lo mismo es que te digo esto.

—¿qué sucedería si no me caso con ella? —pregunto observando a la muchacha.—Se irá a su pueblo y no estudiará más, eso lo sabes bien... tu primo querría matarla si es que no me caso con ella Akane—suspiro.—Y yo que más podría hacer por ella, más que casarme.

—Te vas a sacrificar—afirmo Akane viendo la tristeza en los ojos de Ryoga.—Creo que debes pensarlo bien Ryoga, pero no hagas infeliz a Satsuki... nunca—advirtió para luego resignarse.—Me voy, hablamos luego Ranma... —termino de decir para retirarse del sitió dejando a los muchachos en el apartamento.

Logro ver como el chico de la trenza se sentaba a su lado y le observaba preocupado.

—Su vida no se acabará por mi culpa—informo.—Esta vez será diferente Ranma—hablo el chico de la bandana con seguridad.—Por primera vez en mi vida, voy a hacer lo que es correcto—suspiro.—Me voy a casar con Satsuki... —hizo una pausa— ¿te parece mal? —cuestiono deprimido.—Esa es la solución, yo seré el héroe—miro una botella de whisky cercana al lugar y comenzó a beberla de golpe.

—Bueno si serás el héroe ¿qué será ella? —pregunto viendo como Ryoga guardaba completo silencio.—Dímelo—miro directamente a los ojos a su amigo que parecía querer llorar.—¿un castigo?¿te estás castigando? ¿lo haces por lo qué deshonraste a Satsuki? —negó con su cabeza mientras ponía cara de reproche.—Amigo, te conozco muy bien... decidiste algo y te lo creíste.

—Quería olvidarla... —logro decir Ryoga con la voz quebrada.—Quiero olvidar a Akari.

—¿y por eso harás de esto tu propia cárcel? —cuestiono Ranma levantando una de sus cejas.—Entiende, no podrás mantener esto por siempre... y entonces llegará ese día en que quieras escapar de eso Ryoga—observo las lagrimas de su amigo caer lentamente.—Escapaste de Akari ¿no es así? ¡eh!

—Akari... —suspiro recordando a la muchacha de largos cabellos verdes.

—¿ya le hablaste de esto? —consulto mientras Ryoga se secaba las lagrimas con su mano.

—Esto será difícil para los tres... —agrego Ranma pensando en su fuerte lazo de amistad.

—Lo siento mucho Ranma—dijo el chico del colmillo con seriedad.—No hay nosotros tres... solo Satsuki y yo—logro ver como el joven Saotome le miraba con tristeza.—Y eso es lo que importa—concluyo para terminar de beberse la botella.

* * *

Luego de haber estado toda la noche en el club nocturno de los Saotome junto a Sayuri, decidió simplemente volver a casa. En cuanto llego a la zona de estacionamiento en su enorme mansión, logro divisar a Ryoga en el lugar.

Bajo de su auto con su usual elegancia y entonces se aproximo al joven para encararlo.

—¿qué pasa? —cuestiono Akari. —¿viniste a ver como es mi vida sin ti y Ranma?

Logro ver como el chico de la bandana guardaba silencio y asentía con la cabeza. Quería decirle lo de su decisión, pero no se sentía capaz debido a la mirada apenada de la joven.

—¿cómo me encuentro ahora sin ti? —pregunto la muchacha observándolo despectivamente.

En un arranque de dolor y amor se acerco en silencio hasta la chica de cabellos verdes para abrazarla con fuerza.

Sorprendida por la reacción de Ryoga correspondió a su abrazo lentamente, mientras lo escuchaba sollozar sin entender completamente lo que sucedía. Fue entonces que pensó en que el muchacho seguramente estaba arrepentido por su pelea.

—Bueno... —hablo Akari sin soltar al chico.—¿cómo te va a ti Ryoga? —suspiro.—Ahora estas llorando, piensas en como podre perdonarte... —se alejo un poco para ver el rostro de Ryoga.—Y tienes razón Ryoga, me das pena.—Sonrió para secar una de las lagrimas del joven.—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar también lloraría—vio a su amigo y amado afirmar con la cabeza.—Pero entiende algo, te juro que será difícil que te perdone—afirmo.—Me hiciste mucho daño ya.

Tomo el rostro de la hermosa muchacha de cabellos verdes con ambas manos, logro observar aquella mirada de color jade que lo enloquecía y entonces logro terminar de convencerse de su decisión.

De la nada Ryoga en completo silencio se alejo del lugar.

—¡Ryoga! ¿a dónde vas?—llamó Akari sin comprender la huída del muchacho.—¡Ryoga!

No entendía que sucedía con el muchacho, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo. Debido a que se sentía vacía luego de aquella mirada intensa de Ryoga.

* * *

El gran día había llegado, la boda se celebraría en el registro civil. Todo sería simple y sin muchos detalles debido al ánimo del Novio y su familia.

Los novios se encontraban sentados en la mesa del registro civil mientras que el juez les indicaba sus obligaciones al contraer matrimonio, mientras los pocos familiares presentes oían sentados en el lugar.

Satsuki usaba un pequeño vestido blanco y lucía radiante a diferencia de Ryoga que parecía ir a un funeral en aquel smoking elegante que usaba.

—Satsuki ¿Quieres casarte con Hibiki Ryoga, sin presiones y por voluntad propia? —pregunto el juez a la feliz muchacha.

—Acepto—respondió la joven de cabellos color vino antes de firmar el libro del registro.

—Ryoga ¿Quieres casarte con Tendo Satsuki, sin presiones y por voluntad propia? —consulto el hombre observando al nervioso joven.

Miro a su lado a Ranma que era testigo de la boda junto al padre de Akane, el cual solo le devolvió la mirada de medio lado con completa seriedad para no influir en su decisión.

—Acepto—resolvió decir el chico del colmillo para concluir el asunto firmando el registro.

La ceremonia prosiguió dejando a los testigos firmar el acta para legalizar la unión conyugal entre ambos muchachos. Sin sospechar que una tormenta estaba a punto de ocurrir de un minuto a otro.

-o-

Sus enormes ojos verdes se posaron en su teléfono que no paraba de sonar, molesta detuvo su vehículo en un lugar y entonces tomo su celular para contestar la llamada.

—Dime Daisuke—exigió Akari sin paciencia.

—Ya sabes todo—aseguro el castaño a través del celular.—Me impresiona mucho que no hayas dicho nada Akari.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto alegremente la chica.

—Acaso serás testigo en el matrimonio ¿no? —consulto riendo Daisuke.

—¿qué matrimonio? —cuestiono sin comprender absolutamente nada del asunto que hablaba su amigo.

—Ryoga se va casar Akari—contó el muchacho.

Eso le había caído como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, trago aire y luego quiso volver a escuchar. Aquello solo tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto de parte de Daisuke.

—¿qué dijiste Daisuke? —logro decir completamente destrozada.

—¡no es posible! ¡enserio no sabias! —expreso sorprendido el muchacho.—Ryoga se casará con la prima de Akane, la boda será en el registro civil de Nerima.

Corto la llamada al terminar de escuchar lo que le había informado su amigo, unas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Mientras terminaba de procesar las palabras que había oido recientemente.

—¡Eso no es posible! —pensó Akari en voz alta.—No puedes hacerme eso... —hablo para sí mientras encendía nuevamente la marcha de su moderno auto.—No lo permitiré Ryoga—termino de decir con su rostro lleno de preocupación. Tenía que evitar ese matrimonio si es que lo que le decía Daisuke era cierto.

Llego al registro civil y veloz entro a la sala de ceremonias para encontrarse con una realidad que no esperaba ni en sus peores pesadillas.

—¡Ryoga! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?—grito la muchacha de cabellos verdes llegando al lugar completamente fuera de sí.

Su cara palideció ante la presencia de la joven en el lugar. —Akari... —dijo Ryoga.

—¿Te casaste? —pregunto impactada observando a todos los presentes con sus enormes ojos verdes.—¿Quién de las dos celebra esta victoria? —cuestiono mirando a Akane y su prima.—Akane tu no pudiste—rió.—¡pero tú lo conseguiste! —miro a Satsuki.—¡Las felicito! ¡Quién de las dos gano más! —comento con sarcasmo para luego ver a la peli azul.—Comenzaste una nueva moda entre los pobres—Logro ver como Akane intentaba levantarse de la silla para encararla, pero su padre con un gesto la detuvo.—¡Querías tu ser la primera con boda! ¡Dime! ¡No es así!

Ranma que se encontraba en el lugar se acerco hasta la joven para intentar detenerla, debido a que se acercaba peligrosamente hasta Ryoga.

—¿Ryoga te casaste? —pregunto Akari llorando ante el silencio del muchacho de la bandana.—¡Ryoga contéstame! ¿¡Te casaste!? —insistió desconsolada.

—¡Akari vete! —sugirió Ranma sosteniendo a la chica del brazo.

—¡Ryoga cómo pudiste hacerme esto! —recrimino la joven completamente destrozada.—¡Ryoga cómo pudiste! ¡Ryoga contesta!

—¡Akari vete! —reitero el chico de la trenza para arrastrar a Akari a la salida del brazo.

Todos se observaban entre sí, sin entender lo ocurrido con la desquiciada chica de cabellos verdes que había llegado al lugar. Mientras que el novio completamente impactado en el sitió, solo se limito a guardar silencio. Sabía que Akari por fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él y aquello lo desconcertó, pero lamentablemente ahora era demasiado tarde para ellos. El egoísmo de Akari solo había logrado separarlos a los dos de algo que pudo haber sido el sueño de ambos.

-o-

Akari bebía en el club nocturno de los Saotome en completa soledad, debido a que luego de salir del registro civil solo huyó del lugar. Necesitaba estar sola y desahogar su pena de alguna forma, lo había perdido todo por su forma de ser.

Se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto que una mirada familiar de color azulado le miraba preocupadamente.

—Akari... tienes que descansar—sugirió Ranma.

—¿Ryoga por qué se caso? —hablo entre lagrimas.—¿por qué lo hizo?

—Lo siento, no puedo contestarte—respondió tajante el chico de la trenza.

—Pero necesito saber ¿por qué? —cuestiono suplicante la joven de larga cabellera verde.

—Akari—miro con severidad a la muchacha.—Ryoga siempre te ha amado y espero por ti.

Se apeno ante las palabras de Ranma, sabía que tenía razón. Pero aun así no lograba comprender lo sucedido.

—¿por qué reaccionaste así hasta ahora? —pregunto Ranma completamente intrigado.

—Tu sabias que estábamos juntos, ¿no es así Ranma? —interrogo Akari con seguridad.

—No desde el principio—resolvió con seguridad el azabache.

—Yo lo ignore durante muchos años—comento la joven.—Todo sucedió tan de repente y lo arruine todo—dijo con amargura mientras acomodaba sus cabellos verdes. — y ahora es justo ese hombre, el que me abrazo el que está en su casa con su esposa—termino de beber su copa.—Y yo estoy aquí volviéndome loca... y no sé que voy a hacer Ranma.

Suspiro debido a que sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano por la actitud de su amiga, pero en ese momento solo podía acompañarla y escucharla. Porque estaba seguro de que Ryoga quería que así fuese.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Lamento no haber podido subir capitulo antes, pero a última hora se me ocurrió viajar ayer así que no había tenido tiempo de escribir planificando todo. Más uno que otro drama personal que es pan de cada día de todos.  
Bueno volviendo al tema principal del Fic, les informo que no les daré más fechas respecto a su publicación. Pero si estaré actualizando en cuanto pueda, se los prometo y quizás tarde más de una semana por cuestión exclusiva de tiempo. Ahora tuve que pasar de largo para terminar de escribir esto xD! Muero de sueño. En fin... a los que leen "Felicidad sin fin" actualizaré en la noche porque se me olvido hacerlo ayer xdd tengo el capitulo listo... me falta solo releerlo xD! Pero en modo zombie no me es posible, porque es largisimo el capitulo. Bueno les mando un abrazo gigante y saludos!**

 **No puedo responder los reviews por tiempo, perdonenme la vida esta semana... si desean decirme algo y tener respuesta pueden dejarme un privado, respondo durante el día.**

 **Saludos a SaeKodachi47(amiga del fb :x), litapaz(ya lei el manga ;v), ELISA LUCIA V 2016(bienvenida), deliza22, A Redfox, elisa tendo, esmeralda saotom y Haruri Saotome. Muchas gracias por sus reviews chicas como siempre son un amor c: !**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos el proximo fin de semana si Dios quiere~  
Faltan dos capitulos para el final :z ~ **


	24. Escapémonos

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 22: "Escapémonos"**

* * *

Estacionaba su vehículo cerca de la residencia en la cual vivía hace más de medio año, observo a la hermosa joven a su lado, dejarla en ese lugar le molestaba demasiado pero no quería incomodar a Akane con sus comentarios.

—¿por cuánto tiempo más tenemos que escondernos? Estoy cansada de esto...—cuestiono la chica de cabellos azulados ante la mirada del muchacho.—Tu padre, mi padre por cuánto tiempo más vamos a ignorarlos.

—Hasta que dejen de ignorarnos a nosotros—respondió Ranma con calma observando a la chica que hacia una mueca de disconformidad.

—¿y lo lograremos? —pregunto preocupada.

—Así será—aseguro el chico de la trenza.—No permitiré que arruinen lo nuestro—miro a la joven quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.—Odio no llevarte hasta tu casa Akane y también odio tener que recogerte en otro lado, y no sabes cómo odio tener que esperar a mañana para verte Akane.

—Y yo odio tener que separarme de ti Ranma—sonrió con ternura ante las dulces palabras del azabache.

Se acerco hasta Akane con sumo cuidado para probar nuevamente aquellos delirantes labios que lo enloquecían, cada día se le hacía más difícil estar lejos de ella y esperaba pronto derrumbar los obstáculos entre ellos.

En ese instante se detuvo de golpe mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa, pestaño algunas veces y entonces logro asegurarse que sus ojos no lo engañaban. Era su prima Akane junto a Ranma, ahora todo cobraba sentido en su mente, porque Kuno lo llamo a él en vez de su familia y porque siempre los veía en situaciones extrañas, pero eso no sé quedaría así. Rápidamente se adelanto hasta la residencia mientras mantenía la calma por el momento.

Se separo de Ranma poco a poco para observar aquella cómplice mirada azul grisácea sobre ella.

—Adelante, así no nos verán juntos—indico el chico de la trenza.—Llámame cuando llegues.

Bajo del auto de su novio para emprender rumbo a casa, tardo unos cinco minutos en llegar cuando en la entrada de la residencia noto la presencia de Mousse en el lugar, el chico se encontraba serio en el lugar y la observaba algo enfadado. Sin comprender que sucedía se aproximo hasta su primo.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? —cuestiono Mousse con tono de odio.—¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que preguntaba su primo, a qué se refería con esas palabras.

—Te vi besándote —explico el miope ante la ahora asustada mirada de Akane.—con ese hombre... —Fue en ese instante que su ira lo inundo y entonces su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, dándole una fuerte bofetada a la muchacha de cabellos azules.—¡¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿cómo te atreves?! —tomo a Akane de sus cabellos para levantarla y golpearla nuevamente dejándole de rodillas en el suelo.—¡levántate! ¡Te volviste loca, lo besabas! —levanto a la muchacha para ponerla frente a él. —¿qué fue lo que te dije? ¿se te olvido? —consulto para abofetearla una vez más.

Fue en ese instante que RinRin salía de la residencia junto a Soun que miraban extrañados lo que sucedía.

—¡Suéltala Mousse! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —se interpuso RinRin observando severamente a su novio.

—¡Tío la vi besándose! —vociferó Mousse ante la atenta mirada del hombre.

En ese instante Ranma llegaba a la residencia en su auto.

—¡La vi besándose con ese hombre! —agrego el miope apuntando el vehículo del muchacho de la trenza.

Observo la escena para entonces bajar de inmediato del auto, al comprender lo que sucedía y ver el estado en que se encontraba Akane. Furioso se aproximo hasta Mousse para darle un golpe que lo dejo tendido en el suelo.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —grito Ranma completamente fuera de sí para seguir golpeando al primo de Akane.

Soun miraba horrorizado la escena, mientras que Mousse era golpeado sin parar por el chico de la trenza que parecía poseído por la ira.

—¡Levántate basura! —ordeno Ranma levantando al miope del lugar para darle un puñetazo que nuevamente lo dejo en el suelo, completamente ensangrentado del rostro. —¿qué pasa? ¿aun tienes ganas de golpearla? —encaro molesto para seguir pegándole en el suelo.—¡Contesta!

Iba a darle otro golpe a Mousse, pero en ese instante noto la presencia del padre de Akane deteniéndose en el acto.

—¡Ranma! —grito Ryoga corriendo velozmente para tomar a Ranma del torso.—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡detente! —lo alejo del lugar. —Entra al auto—ordeno con seriedad para ver como Ranma le obedecía en silencio.

Shinnosuke salía de la residencia impactado al ver la escena y notar lo impactado que se encontraba el padre de Akane.

—¡Señor Soun! —llamó el castaño acercándose hasta el hombre que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo.—levántese—dijo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que Ranma estaba involucrado debido a que su auto se retiraba rápido del lugar.

-o-

Luego de escuchar lo sucedido en su ex-casa miro a su esposo y a su amigo en completo silencio, mientras llamaba hasta la residencia para enterarse si algo había sucedido con Akane. Debido a lo que recientemente había hablado con los jóvenes presentes.

—Aló madre—llamó Satsuki.—Necesito hablar con Akane—pidió para escuchar a través del auricular.—bien, comprendo... cualquier cosa me llamas por favor—termino de decir para cortar la llamada.

—¿qué paso? —pregunto Ranma completamente impaciente.

—Dice que Akane está durmiendo—informo la actual esposa de su amigo.

—Tengo que ir para allá—indico mientras intentaba salir del lugar siendo detenido por Ryoga.

—Ranma tranquilo—intento calmar el chico del colmillo.—Si vas solo empeoraras las cosas.

—¡Entonces que hago! —reclamo Ranma.—¡¿me quedo cruzado de brazos?!

Satsuki miraba angustiada la escena comprendiendo la preocupación del chico de la trenza.

—Por favor no vayas, deja que su familia se calme un poco ¿sí? —pidió Ryoga ante la impotente mirada de su amigo.—Ahora solo los provocaras...

—Lo siento mucho, pero yo voy a ir a sacar a Akane de esa casa—respondió Ranma comenzando a marcharse nuevamente.

—¡Ranma! —llamó Satsuki deteniendo al muchacho.—No lo hagas, mira yo los conozco bien—hablo la chica ante la mirada del aludido.—Después de golpear a Mousse como lo hiciste, no puedes llevarte a Akane de la casa. Aunque ella quisiera eso es imposible, sí sale de ahí no podrá regresar... por favor solo espera un poco—suplico la joven.

—Está bien, no voy a ir—suspiro el oji azul resignado al escuchar las razones de la mujer de su amigo.—Regresaré mañana por la mañana... —explico el azabache retirándose la casa.

Tomo su auto y se dirigió al Faro para obtener la paciencia necesaria para resistir a sus ganas de ir a buscar a Akane. Sabía que si la iba a buscar ahora ella podía perder a su familia y jamás podría perdonarse por eso.

* * *

Salían temprano por la mañana de casa ambos recién casados, debido a su imposibilidad para comunicarse con Akane, preocupados por la situación ingeniaron un plan para poder enterarse de algo.

—Ryoga puedo tomar el autobús—informo Satsuki.

—No Satsuki yo te llevo, es mi deber de esposo—agrego Ryoga sonriendo.—Y te recogeré.

Fue en ese instante que vieron como el vehículo de Ranma llegaba al lugar, se detuvieron en el jardín de la casa para ver como el muchacho pasaba y se aproximaba hasta ellos.

—¿como están? —saludo Ranma con cordialidad.—¿tienen alguna noticia?

—No pude hablar con Akane, mi tío se llevo su teléfono—contó Satsuki.—Pero ahora iré a la casa, tranquilo yo te mantendré informado.

—¿por qué no entras? —sugirió Ryoga—Ten toma la llave—paso el pequeño llavero a su amigo.—Espérame solo llevaré a Satsuki y vuelvo.

—Bueno—accedió el chico de la trenza haciéndose paso hacia el interior de la casa de su amigo.

Ambos jóvenes fueron en dirección al auto de Ryoga, para dirigirse a la residencia en Nerima.

-o-

Se encontraba parada tras su padre que iba a comunicarle una noticia, los presentes en el lugar guardaron silencio. Mientras observaban atentos a Soun Tendo.

—Por la noche... te irás hija—indico Soun pasándole unos pasajes a Mousse.—Tu primo irá contigo, irás a vivir con Kasumi en ese lugar tendrá ahora tu casa.

—Hermano si Akane se va, ¿qué va pasar con sus estudios? ¿no va continuar? —cuestiono la madre de Satsuki.

—¡Se acabo! —sentenció el hombre con severidad.

—Papá no, quiero ir a la Universidad—pidió Akane soltando unas lagrimas.—Yo tengo una vida aquí.

—¡Se acabo! ¡tu vida en este lugar se termino! —Aclaro Soun con determinación.

—Padre por favor—tomo la mano de su padre y se arrodillo en el suelo.—No me hagas esto por favor...

—Tu vida en Nerima, así como la escuela se termino—repitió Soun.—Debiste pensar mejor las cosas antes de salir con ese muchacho.

—Papá por favor—suplico Akane llorando junto a su tía que intentaba salvarla.

—Hermano por Dios, dale otra oportunidad—exigió la mujer llorando por su sobrina.

—Está dicho, se va hoy en la noche y es mi última palabra—termino de decir el padre de la muchacha de cabellos azules para salir del lugar.

Estuvo unas horas en su cuarto llorando observando los aretes que Kasumi le había regalado, ante la atenta mirada de su tía que hacía sus maletas.

—No pude lograrlo Kasumi... —murmuro Akane para ver como su prima entraba a su cuarto.

—Akane—se acerco Satsuki hasta la joven mientras veía salir a su madre.—¿como sucedió todo? —pregunto apenada.

Abrazo a su prima con fuerza, sabía que ella era la única capaz de comprender un poco su dolor.

—Dile a Ranma que siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón—pidió para volver a abrazar a Satsuki y llorar en sus brazos.

-o-

Estaban en el muelle mientras esperaban noticias de Satsuki en el lugar, miraba el faro con detenimiento mientras que su amigo miraba la hora cada treinta segundos con impaciencia.

—Dame el numero de Satsuki para llamarla—exigió Ranma acercándose a su mejor amigo.

—Espera se acaba de ir—pidió paciencia Ryoga.

—Ryoga llámala en este momento o tendré que ir a casa de Akane a buscarla ¡ahora! —advirtió el chico de la trenza completamente impaciente.

Observo la mirada determinada de su amigo y resignado respondió a su petición.—Está bien, está bien... —dijo mientras comenzaba a llamar a Satsuki. —Aló Satsuki.

—Si diga—respondió nerviosa la llamada ante la mirada amenazante de su tío.

—¿cómo están? —pregunto Ryoga preocupado por la forma de hablar de su esposa.

—Bien, estamos aquí sentados... —hablo intentando sonar natural, debido a que le costaba mentir.

—¿no puedes hablar? —consulto el chico de la bandana.

—¿qué sucede? —interrogo Ranma observando a su amigo hablar por teléfono.

—¿debería ir a verte? —cuestiono Ryoga mirando a su amigo con seriedad.

—No es necesario, yo te aviso... —informo Satsuki para cortar la llamada.

Miro su celular para corroborar que la llamada se había terminado y entonces resignado hablo.

—No puede hablar... —informo el chico de la bandana.

—¡Envíale un mensaje o haz algo! —exigió Ranma impaciente.

—Está bien—respondió resignado mirando su teléfono nuevamente y enviarle un mensaje a su esposa, de lo contrarió temía de lo que fuera capaz de hacer su mejor amigo.

-o-

Se despedía de su familia mientras su primo la esperaba fuera de la residencia, tomo sus maletas con dolor dejando solamente un objeto en su cuarto antes de partir y dejar aquel sótano en donde había vivido la mayor parte de su vida.

Satsuki observaba a su madre en completo silencio mientras lloraba en el lugar.

—Ay hija querida... están importante ese hombre para arruinar así tu vida—lloraba sin consuelo la mujer.—Pobre querida sobrina mía.

En ese instante su celular volvió a sonar, era el numero de Ryoga nuevamente.

—Hola Satsuki—hablo la voz a través del teléfono, haciéndola llorar nuevamente debido a que esta vez se trataba de Ranma.—¿le sucedió algo a Akane? —pregunto preocupado al oír el llanto de la muchacha.

—No es que ella no... —intento explicar ante la mirada de su madre y RinRin.

—¡Dime si algo está mal! —exigió Ranma para escuchar impotente a la chica llorar. Ese era el último instante que pasaría sin hacer nada.—Toma—dijo entregándole el celular a Ryoga.

—¿A dónde vas Ranma? ¡Espera un minuto!—pregunto el chico de la bandana completamente desconcertado mientras veía al chico de la trenza salir en dirección a su auto.

En menos de diez minutos llego al lugar, golpeando la puerta impacientemente. Siendo atendido por RinRin que lo dejo pasar debido a la fuerza con la que se abrió paso al lugar.

—¿¡Donde esta Akane!? —exigió saber Ranma confrontando a la madre de Satsuki que se encontraba sentada en el sofá.

—Hijo eres un caballero, pero entrar de esta forma... por favor—regaño la mujer observando al imprudente joven.

No espero respuesta alguna y se hizo paso hasta la habitación de Akane encontrando el cuarto completamente vacío, aquello lo había hecho sentir desolado, ella se había ido mientras él esperaba noticias.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto el chico ante la mirada de RinRin.

—Akane se fue—indico tomando los aretes de la chica.—Solo dejo esto...

Tomo los aretes de la mano de la mujer y se dirigió nuevamente a encarar a la madre de Satsuki que comenzaba a perder la paciencia con él.

—¡Entonces llamaré a la policía! —amenazo la mujer.

—¡Como sea! —vocifero Ranma sin paciencia.—¡Llame a la policía o a quién sea me da igual! ¡No me iré hasta saber donde esta Akane! —reclamo siendo observado por Satsuki y su madre. —¿dónde está Satsuki?

—Se fue con Kasumi, la enviarán a Hokkaido ahora debe estar en la terminal de buses—respondió la muchacha ante la mirada amenazante de su madre.

—¿qué haces? —regaño la mujer a su hija.

No espero un segundo más en el lugar, tenía que ir en búsqueda de Akane antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y no le pudiera encontrar más.

* * *

Akane frotaba sus manos en su abrigo debido al frió invernal de esa noche, esperaba el bus junto a su primo cuando este se levanto del asiento para ir rumbo a la cafetería del terminal de buses.

—¿quieres un té? —consulto Mousse observando a la muchacha que le respondió con un gesto negativo.

Fue en ese instante en que perdía completamente las esperanzas cuando un muchacho agitado se acercaba hasta ella.

—Akane—llamó Ranma tomando a la chica de la mano.—Vámonos—pidió ante la mirada temerosa de Akane que observaba luego hacia la cafetería.—Apresúrate—dijo viendo a la muchacha dudar de sus acciones.—Akane ¿vienes conmigo sí o no? No hay otra opción.

Dudo unos segundos hasta que la mirada de Mousse se encontró con la suya, espantando todo ápice de duda entre la sugerencia de Ranma. Corrió de inmediato junto con Ranma hasta donde tenía estacionado su auto, dejando al miope tras ellos.

Estuvo conduciendo unos minutos en silencio, mientras miraba de reojo a la joven completamente sumida en sus pensamientos y con cara de preocupación.

—Todo estará bien, créeme—pidió Ranma tomando con una de sus manos a la muchacha sin dejar de conducir.

—¿que estamos haciendo Ranma? —se pregunto Akane sollozando.

—Estamos haciendo lo que debimos hacer hace mucho tiempo Akane... —Aclaro el muchacho sin dejar de observar el camino.—Dejar todo y a todos atrás—recordó su celular y luego bajo el vidrio del auto para lanzarlo por la ventana.

—Ranma ¿Qué hiciste? —reclamo sorprendida por la acción del chico al volante.—Necesito hablar con mi hermana para que no se preocupe, ella me estaba esperando.

—Pero eso les ayudará a saber dónde estamos—respondió Ranma.

—Iba a llamar a Kasumi, se asustará... —hablo Akane preocupada por la reacción de su hermana.

—Después llamarás a quién quieras y podrás decirles como te encuentras—informo manejando en dirección a la carretera.

—¿dónde nos quedaremos? —cuestiono la peli azul.

—Aun no lo sé—resolvió con sinceridad.

—Mi padre me odiara por esto—suspiro.—¿dónde nos ocultaremos y por cuánto tiempo? —interrogo al muchacho que se encontraba concentrado en el camino.

—Akane, te amo tanto nunca más te dejaré—confesó Ranma cambiando el tema.—¿me escuchaste? —pregunto para ver a la chica afirmar con la cabeza resignada.

Las horas pasaron llegando la noche, se aproximaron a una zona aislada repleta de vegetación en medio del bosque.

Logro divisar unas cabañas en el lugar montañoso repleto de nieve, estaciono su auto en un rincón del enorme recinto y se aproximo hasta un anciano que recogía la nieve con una pala.

—Señor—se aproximo hasta el anciano.—Nosotros buscamos un lugar en donde podamos pasar la noche ¿sabe de algo? —pregunto Ranma.

El hombre solo se limito a indicarle el paso con su mano con una gran sonrisa, para caminar por delante de la pareja de jóvenes y dejarles pasar a una de sus cabañas en la zona.

—Hablan del turismo de invierno—rió el hombre.—Pero no hay visitantes, este es nuestro sueño de retiro y aunque a veces todo está estancado llega gente igualmente—comento.—Por cierto ¿se perdieron?

—No, solo estamos de paso—respondió Ranma luego de observar a Akane guardar silencio a su lado.—Pero queremos descansar.

—Entonces están de suerte, por la mañana Kin mi esposa les servirá el desayuno—contó servicial el anciano.—Soy Chingensai, bueno si prefieren pueden ir a nuestra casa y desayunar con nosotros.

—Muchas gracias de verdad—agradeció el chico de la trenza la amabilidad del hombre.

—Entonces buenas noches—termino de decir el señor Chingensai antes de retirarse de la cabaña y dejar a la pareja en completa soledad.

Miro a la joven de cabellos cortos dar vueltas en círculo, mientras prendía la chimenea del lugar. Sintiéndose completamente tranquilo se sentó en el sofá frente al fuego y relajado vio a Akane aproximarse hasta el preocupada.

—Este es el primer paso hacia nuestra nueva vida—informo Ranma cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

—Ranma no debió ser así, no tenía que ser así—logro decir completamente nerviosa y asustada de las consecuencias de sus actos.

—No importa como sucedió—se aproximo hasta la joven para abrazarla.—Estamos juntos, lejos de todos—sonrió observando el teléfono de la cabaña.—Ya puedes llamarle a quien quieras... anda—indico el objeto para ver como la muchacha se encaminaba veloz hasta él.

-o-

Satsuki se encontraba en silencio en la sala del apartamento de servicio, mientras observaba a su madre caminar impaciente en el lugar. Dio un lánguido suspiro al ver como la hora avanzaba sin tener noticias de Akane.

—RinRin deberías llamar a Mousse—indico la madre de Satsuki a la joven que se encontraba recostada en el sillón.

—Ya lo hice, pero no me contesto—aclaro RinRin.—Parece que tiene apagado su teléfono, o quizás por el clima hay mala señal.

—Me sentiría mejor de saber que están bien y no me preocuparía—hablo la mujer desahogándose.

—¿Les sirvo un poco de te? —consulto RinRin, ante la negativa de ambas mujeres en el lugar.—Bueno lo que es yo, me serviré.

—Hija tu esposo vendrá por ti ¿no? —cuestiono la hermana de Soun a la jovencita de cabellos color vino.

—Sí, me iré pronto está por llegar—respondió amablemente siendo observada por su madre.

Solo esperaba que Ryoga si tuviera noticias referente a su prima, debido a que la actitud de Ranma la había dejado completamente preocupada.

-o-

Ponía unos leños en la chimenea para aumentar la llama, antes de aproximarse a la joven de cabellos azulados que se encontraba en el sofá tapada por una gruesa manta de lana, se acomodo a su lado y entonces observo su mirada que de preocupación pasaba a molestia.

—Kasumi me dijo que no mirara atrás y que me cuide—soltó con enfado para observar a Ranma.—Esta enfadada y decepcionada, más con mi padre y mi primo que conmigo.

—Mira estamos aquí juntos—aclaro el azabache abrazando a la chica a su lado.—Tu hermana entendió, ella también piensa que todo estará mejor, confía en mí—pidió viendo la tristeza en la mirada de Akane.—Me siento muy mal por lo que sucedió.

—Pues, a pesar de todo... tengo un mal presentimiento—logro decir apenada cobijándose con la manta.—¿Por qué nuestra relación los daña? ¿es por lo del auto?

—No hemos lastimado a nadie—respondió Ranma.—Solo queremos estar en paz, no creo que eso este mal.

—Me pregunto si mi padre está bien o no... —resoplo angustiada.

—No te atormentes con eso, seguro el está bien—intento tranquilizar a la nerviosa peli azul.

—En verdad... creo que Kasumi no se preocupo—suspiro.—No importa lo enfadada, parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que hicimos...

Beso la frente de Akane para comenzar a acariciar sus cabellos, mientras que ella se acomodaba entre sus brazos.

—Mira, todo llegará a su fin... ya veras, primero debemos ocuparnos de nosotros—aclaro Ranma sintiendo a la joven un poco más calmada.

Sintiéndose un poco más relajada observando la chimenea y sintiendo el aroma del chico de la trenza, cerro sus ojos para olvidar un poco lo sucedido.

—Por favor, cuéntame una historia—se acurruco en el pecho del muchacho para cerrar sus ojos y sumergirse en sus palabras.

—Pon atención—pidió Ranma oliendo el cabello de Akane.—Te contaré una historia que hará que olvides lo malo—aseguro observando a la joven cerrar sus ojos.—Todo comenzó con un accidente, un día después de salir de la Universidad conocí a una mujer que cambiaría mi vida, una mujer como ninguna otra... necia, enojona, testaruda, es extraño pero nuestra historia comenzó con un adiós—hizo una pausa.—me gustaba mucho salir, ver películas con mis amigos, platicar, pero no me podía olvidar de ella, dejarla de amar—recordó aquellos días.— nunca pensé en amar a alguien tanto—suspiro.—vivir significa amar, sentir con el corazón que vivimos, muchas veces nos molestamos pero cada vez que nos abrazamos con fuerza, nuestro amor es más fuerte. Te amo mucho Akane cada día te amo más...

—Tampoco eres igual a los demás, no eres tan gruñón como mi padre o mi primo—rió Akane.—Tu actitud arrogante me fastidiaba muchas veces, pero en aquellos días difíciles recordaba tus dulces palabras... y deseaba que fuéramos una historia con un final feliz, sin importar lo que sucediera.

—También espero que tenga un final feliz—agrego Ranma mirando a la chica verle a los ojos.

—¿Siempre me amarás? —pregunto Akane con seriedad.

—Te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida Akane—respondió para poner un suave beso en la mejilla de la muchacha.

Aquella noche sería la segunda que pasaban completamente solos, aunque ahora era completamente distinto a la vez anterior. Ahora no habían mascaras ni mentiras, ahora solo existían los dos en medio de la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería el día después.

* * *

Caminaban tomados de la mano por la nieve, mientras se sentían observados por la pareja de ancianos que recogía la nieve de la entrada al lugar. Se aproximaron hasta los propietarios de las cabañas en completo silencio para saludarlos.

—Hola—saludaron al unisonó los jóvenes observando el periódico en la manos de la señora Kin.

En el diario se podía ver una imagen en la cual se veía a Ranma al lado de unas enormes letras. "El hijo de sociedad secuestro a una joven" leyeron ambos para observar incómodos a los ancianos. No se esperaban una cosa así, pese a todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

Con paciencia Akane intento explicar los hechos a los dueños de la cabaña, siendo escuchada atentamente por ambos ante la mirada de Ranma que se sentía bastante culpable por lo sucedido.

—Ay Dios—lamento Kin.—Pobre niña, así que intentan separarlos y a ti te quieren mandar a otra parte por Dios—hablo preocupada.—Querida, te entiendo—resolvió por decir.—Es más no he leído absolutamente ningún diario, no estamos enterados de nada aquí.

Ambos sonrieron ante la comprensión de la cálida anciana.—Gracias—agradecieron al unisonó para regresar a su cabaña.

—Cuídense—se despidió la mujer retirándose con su marido al verlos marchar.

Caminaron un poco en dirección a la cabaña y entonces Akane decidió romper el silencio.

—No pensamos lo que sucedería con esto—informo la muchacha apretando con fuerza la mano de Ranma.—Es un desastre ahora nos buscan, seguro nuestras familias discutieron.

—No me importa nada de lo que hagan y piensen nuestras familias—asevero Ranma mientras caminaba lentamente sobre la nieve.—¿Vendrá la policía? ¡Que lo hagan! Ya somos adultos no pueden hacer nada.

—¿qué hará tu familia? —interrogo asustada y luego recordó a su familia sintiendo aun más temor.—¿o mi familia?

—Akane tu padre te mando a Hokkaido ¿no recuerdas? —cuestiono enfadado.—Desgracio tu vida, impidiendo tu sueño de estudiar, y referente a mi familia de mis padres me hago cargo yo.

—No entiendes, desde ahora estarán peleándose entre ellos—comento resignada mientras observaba al azabache guardar silencio el resto del camino hacia la cabaña.

* * *

Miraba a Ryoga con seriedad sentada en el comedor mientras el ama de llaves retiraba los platos de las mesa, en cuanto la mujer desapareció del lugar terminando su labor. Se aproximo hasta su marido para interrogarlo.

—No me malentiendas, pero ¿Akane estará bien? —cuestiono Satsuki mirando a su esposo.—En realidad estoy preocupada por ella.

Con fastidio miro a su mujer, no podía creer que pudiera hacerle una pregunta de ese calibre luego de conocer a su mejor amigo.

—No te preocupes Satsuki—soltó con tranquilidad.—Ranma no le hará daño a Akane, el jamás haría algo para lastimarla—Termino de decir para tomar su chaqueta y salir de casa.

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta del lugar se encontró con Mousse en el umbral de la puerta.

—olvidemos el pasado—comento el miope enfadado.—De algún modo somos familia, será mejor que los encontremos antes que la policía.

—Mira Mousse, te lo repetiré una sola vez no sé donde están—respondió ante la insinuación del chico.—Si supiera, iría a hablar con ellos antes que la policía lo haga... me voy a la Universidad—indico mirando a su esposa.

—voy contigo—agrego Mousse.—Quiero que me presentes a cada conocido de Ranma.

—Mira, no sé como Ranma se llevo a Akane—soltó comenzando a perder la paciencia.—Pero te aseguro que no le hará daño.

—Dije que también iría—insistió el miope provocando la molestia en el marido de su prima.

—Pues no hay mucho que conocer, soy el único amigo de Ranma junto con Akari—sentenció Ryoga molesto.

—Quiero conocerla—asevero Mousse provocando la ira del muchacho de la bandana.

—¡No la conocerás! —vociferó completamente enfadado.—¡Y ahora Nos dejaras en paz!

Mousse escucho atento las palabras de Ryoga para ver como se dirigía hacia fuera, siguiéndolo en completo silencio ante la mirada preocupada de Satsuki.

* * *

Se encontraba observando a la menuda joven de cabellos azulados con suma atención, vestía un delantal que le había entregado la señora Kin mientras intentaba amasar una pasta con el uslero. Sonreía de forma involuntaria debido a la dedicación que le daba la muchacha al asunto, pero pese a eso no lograba hacerlo lo suficientemente bien.

—Akane... —logro pronunciar Ranma apenas para ser interrumpido por la mirada intrigante de la mujer mayor.

—Se ve que eres una buena chica—sonrió Kin.—Eres muy talentosa con las manos.

—¿eso cree? —hablo Akane ilusionada.

—Así es sí—afirmo la mujer.—Solo te falta practica querida... —miro a Ranma y le cuchucheo algo que pudo escuchar igualmente la joven de cabellos cortos presente.—Lo ves, tu amor nunca te dejará hambriento, debes casarte—sugirió alegre la mujer.

Esbozo una enorme sonrisa al oír las palabras de la mujer, agradado con la sugerencia. Para luego ver a Akane que le sonreía algo apenada por la situación. Logro observar como la chica nuevamente se ponía en la labor de amasar.

—No me mires—dijo Akane nerviosa.—Sino no puedo.

—Quiero saber si esta sabroso—comento Ranma acercándose hasta la masa.

—Solo es un trozo de masa—aclaro la peli azul viendo como el azabache le robaba un trozo de la masa.—¡Ah! Señora Kin dígale algo, lo está arruinando—se quejo, mientras el joven reía.

—Es igual que mi marido cuando era joven—rió la anciana encantada con la pareja.

Se aproximo nuevamente hasta la masa para robar un trozo, pero Akane rápidamente lo evito con un movimiento amenazante con el uslero.—¡Ya no lo toques Ranma! —pronuncio viendo al chico de la trenza frustrarse ante sus reclamos.

—hahaha la juventud—rió Kin amigablemente.—Todo es bueno, cuando se es joven como ustedes.

Luego de unas horas y terminar de cocinar, se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar con la pareja de ancianos. Ellos eran muy amables y acogedores, se sentían enormemente gratos junto a la compañía de los dueños del lugar.

—¿Cuantos años llevamos de casados? —se pregunto la señora Kin en voz alta ante los presentes en la mesa.

—cincuenta y cinco años—respondió su marido levantando sus cejas.

—Es toda una vida... —comento Akane.

—Así es... muchos años, toda una vida en dos corazones—hablo el señor Chingensai mirando a su esposa.

—No lo tomen tan seriamente como parece—se refirió a la actitud seria de su esposo.—Fue todo un caso cuando éramos jóvenes, también me volvió loca muchas veces.

—Yo estuve tras ella por mucho tiempo—recordó el anciano mientras bromeaba.—Y ella siempre salía corriendo ¿verdad cariño?

—Ay cariño no seas payaso—rió la señora Kin junto a los jóvenes.

—Parecen estar felices—agrego Akane sonriendo ante la mirada de los ancianos.

—La felicidad es valiosa hija, es más importante que el amor en sí mismo—aclaro la anciana observando con ternura a la muchacha de cabellos cortos.—Ay querida, la felicidad es fuerte y hay que resistir.

—No pude renunciar a ella—tomo la mano de su esposa.—Ella es mi alegría, el remedio de mis penas, ella es la linda y querida Kin.

—Me vas a hacer llorar—termino de decir la mujer para comenzar a retirar la mesa emocionada por las palabras de su esposo.

Ranma y Akane se miraban con complicidad ante la ternura que despedía la pareja de ancianos, ellos eran muy felices y esperaban ser tan felices como lo eran los dueños de las cabañas.

Luego de cenar salieron a tomar un poco de aire afuera, aprovecharon que la nevada se había detenido por el momento. Se aproximaron hacia su cabaña mientras caminaban sobre la nieve que cubría casi todo el terreno rural.

—Ellos son tan lindos—comento Akane con ternura pensando en los ancianos.

—Son como nosotros—rió Ranma.—También se coquetean, ella es estricta pero también es tierna y el señor se ve como un hombre algo conflictivo.

—O se podría decir un estricto y necio anciano—se alejo del azabache para mirarle de lejos.—Y una hermosa y bella dama que solamente se deja querer.

—Con el tiempo seremos como ellos—agrego el chico de la trenza tomando nieve del suelo.

—Pero tu serás el malvado—bromeo la chica de cabellos azules para voltear en dirección a la cabaña y seguir el paso.

Mirando a la chica bajar la guardia de espaldas se apresuro en lanzarle una bola de nieve, deteniéndola al instante.

Molesta se sintió desafiada ante la actitud infantil de Ranma, así que decidió seguirle el juego y atacarlo con bolas de nieves que el esquivaba mientras reía.

Jugaron en la nieve durante unos quince minutos, hasta que vio a la joven de cabellos azules caer rendida en la nieve. Se aproximo a un lado de Akane y se sentó junto a ella en el suelo.

—La nieve me recuerda... —hablo Ranma para ser interrumpido por la muchacha.

—El día en que no te pude decir que sí—soltó con amargura mirando los ojos azulados del joven.

La vio bajar la cabeza debido a que eso le traía malos recuerdos, se acerco un poco a hasta la muchacha para tomar su barbilla con una de sus manos y ver sus a perlados ojos avellana.—El día en que decidí pasar el resto de mi vida contigo—pronunció el chico de la trenza para recibir un abrazo de parte de la chica.

Tembló debido al frio del lugar, pero su corazón se sentía completamente lleno de calidez debido a las palabras de Ranma.

—Te dará frio entremos—sugirió el azabache levantándose para luego ayudar a la joven de cabellos cortos a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias por ayudarme mi caballero—bromeo Akane tomando la mano de Ranma para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la cabaña.

Ambos esperaban que las cosas mejoraran con el pasar del tiempo, porque estando juntos podrían obtener la tan anhelada felicidad.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Lamento no actualizar antes, pero como ya les dije ando corta de tiempo D:! Quisiera poder extender mucho mi tiempo para escribir más durante el día pero el desgraciado día solo tiene veinticuatro horas :C ! Como aparte les diré que no sabía como ponerle al capitulo y se me ocurrió al final, pero busque donde llevaba el tilde la palabra y encontre la canción de Marc Anthony y Jennifer Lopez hahahah xD ahora me inspirare con esta canción~ :v (Para que estemos solos amor en un día sin fin, sin preocuparnos más del que podran decir~~ )  
Bueno volviendo a lo importante, es el penultimo capitulo... así que ya estaremos despidiendo el secreto de Akane :( ! Espero traer el capitulo la proxima semana y trataré de que sea bien detallado y larguito :x ! Le haré epilogo a esto pero Cuando? mmm no sé xDD tengo 1 fic en mente más 1 pendiente, cuando termine eso les dare fechas :x ! **

**Respondo los reviews después de mucho D: ! :)**

Haruri Saotome: Akari es una cajita de sorpresas hahaha xd me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior :) muchas gracias por leer y comentar como siempre, espero te encuentres super bien, un abrazo y saludos! :D

esmeralda saotom: Amiga, gracias por tus hermosas palabras como siempre... y te diré que referente al fic sufro mucho con Akari xd porque es mi personaje favorito, me siento como Ryoga dentro de toda su maldad la quiero igual hahahah xD! En el epilogo ya no la odiaran tanto creo, pero falta por lo menos medio año para que lo empiece a escribir :c ! Bueno amiga muchas gracias por leer y esperando a que estes estupendo te envio un abrazo y un saludo! :D

A redfox: me hiciste reir tanto con el comentario de que RinRin se muera junto con Shampoo, Mousse y Akari xD! uff... yo odio tanto algunos personajes, quisiera matarlos... pero esto se supone que es una adaptación xD así que me mantengo lo más cercano posible a la historia original de la teleserie, aunque a veces no puedo D:! Bueno muchas gracias por leer como siempre, espero te encuentre bien, un abrazo gigante y saludos! =)

SaeKodachi47: Hola amiga, ay la novela me encanto por el protagonista... si te soy sincera hahahha estan bello ese hombre :( ! Y eso que es tan comun, no tiene nada tipo rubio ojos azules y ese tipo de estereotipos xd! Es mi primer amor platonico de carne y hueso kjahkajhakj xD! Espero que disfrutes el capitulo y que te encuentres súper, un abrazo y saludos!

deliza22: Ay amiga :z no adelantaré nada del final, pero será uno feliz y distinto al de la novela porque el de la original es muy muy triste xD! :( malditos turcos y sus finales tragicos, bueno esperando que disfrutaras el capitulo y te encuentres súper te mando un abrazote y gracias por leer como siempre c: mis cariños para ti =) (L)

litapaz: Amigaaaa lei el manga, me gusto mucho... pero dudo si adaptarlo o no, porque es mucha azucar para mi gusto... lo encontre so much kawaii D: ! y la prota aveces me enferma, aunque el protagonista esta que onfire como lo recomienda el doctors xd ! y bueno eso hahahaha, muchas gracias por comentar como siempre, un abrazo y saludos! =D (gracias por la recomendación del manga, enserio que lo disfrute tanto que lo leí de corrido xd)

eliza tendo: Hola, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo... un abrazo y saludos~ :)

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer~  
Nos vemos la semana que viene si Dios lo permite en el capitulo final! :D**

PD: para los que leen "Felicidad sin fin" a más tardar el Domingo subo capitulo, espero terminarlo hoy en la tarde si es que puedo porque ya son las 5.10 am en mi país :x! 


	25. Sin Secretos

**Hola y bienvenidos sean todos a leer este Fanfic, los personajes no me pertenecen. ni la historia debido a que esta historia está basada en** _"Adini Feriha Koydum"_ **, Espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias**

 **Capitulo 25: "Sin secretos"**

* * *

Akane miraba hacía fuera desde un enorme ventanal, la nieve caía lentamente y el frió comenzaba a hacerse presente. Había llamado a su padre para disculparse por huir, pero el simplemente le dijo que se cuidará y que no volviera a casa. Ahora ya no tenía un lugar al cual llegar.

Volvió a mirar la nieve y entonces recordó aquel día en que Ranma le pidió matrimonio, sonrió con amargura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos. Sintió unos pasos acercarse y su mirada se dirigió hacía el ruido, era el chico de la trenza.

Cargando una manta, luego de preparar la chimenea se aproximo hasta Akane para cubrirla con una manta. Ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá, tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no quiso interrumpirla, así que simplemente se sentó a su lado y disfruto un poco de su compañía.

—Papá no quiere que vuelva a casa—soltó Akane mirando con amargura al chico frente a ella.—Simplemente dijo que deshonre a la familia, quito la demanda contra ti por secuestro... —suspiro.—Bueno supongo que así serían igualmente las cosas—miro fijamente a Ranma que solo acariciaba su mano libre con dulzura antes de recordar.—Estaba acordándome, Ese día iba a decirte la verdad—sonrió con tristeza.—Cuando me propusiste matrimonio, lo había intentado muchas veces, pero no pude... tenía miedo de perderte.

Ranma acariciaba la mano libre de la joven de cabellos azules, mientras la escuchaba en completo silencio. Aun había algo que aclarar y ella lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante, mantuvo la calma y se acerco un poco para escucharla mejor.

—Antes de la carta, intente otras veces y no pude... fui cobarde, lo siento—se disculpo Akane.

—No sabes el dolor que sentí, el día en que me rechazaste—contó Ranma.—Cada vez que te perdí, y después de todas las mentiras que dijiste—suspiro.—Solo quería lastimarte, con toda mi rabia—enfatizo.—Quería que te ahogaras en la tristeza.

—No tenía todas las cosas que solías pensar de mi Ranma—dijo Akane lamentando sus mentiras.—Pensé que no querrías saber de mí al saber la verdad.

—Trate muchas veces de convencerme, que realmente te odiaba—miro hacia afuera para ver la nieve caer.—Quería vengarme...

—¿Qué hubiera pasado, sí lo hubieras sabido por mí? —pregunto la muchacha de cabellos azules con curiosidad.

—No lo sé—Pensó en voz alta.—Hubiera pensado que vivía entre mentiras o hubiera sido más fácil creer en ti, no lo sé—miro con algo de pena a la joven.—Tú me quitaste lo único en que creía, en ti... no tenía a nadie más, así que recurrí a mi ira.

—¿cuánto tiempo paso? —se cuestiono Akane.—¿Qué nos hemos hecho Ranma?

—Te hubiera fallado si hubiera continuado todo como estaba, con esas mentiras...—admitió Ranma con sinceridad.—Iba a decir ven conmigo Akane eres mía—sonrió.—Fue una tortura no creerte, era como la muerte.

—Ese día, Qu-Que... fui a entregarme a ti Ranma, pensé que me había suicidado—Contó mirando seriamente al muchacho de la trenza.

—Cuando te vi llegar, me moleste conmigo—recordó el momento.—Porque... —trago saliva.—Quería tocarte a pesar de la situación—logro decir, viendo a Akane mirarlo sorprendida.—Ese maquillaje, el peinado, todo... nada era tuyo—se aproximo hasta quedar a centímetros de la muchacha de cabellos azules.—Pero tu esencia, era lo único que podía reconocer.

Completamente aturdida por la última confesión de Ranma, se vio envuelta en los brazos del muchacho qué con fuerza la sostenía contra su pecho. Se aferro con desespero a los brazos de Ranma, necesitaba sentir su calidez y su protección, después de todo lo que habían tenido que vivir.

La noche avanzaba lentamente, mientras ellos se encontraban abrazados en el sofá mirando la madera consumirse en la chimenea.

Una pregunta se repetía, una y mil veces dentro de su cabeza. Y hasta que Ranma no la respondiera, no tendría claridad de sus actos.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado, si Kuno no hubiera aparecido? —pregunto mientras se alejaba un poco del cómodo regazo de Ranma, para verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Ya hemos hablado de ellos—respondió el chico de la trenza.

—No lo hemos hecho—aclaro Akane.—Hablaste de tus sentimientos, no de tus pensamientos... ¿cómo estaríamos juntos sin haber vivido eso?

—No importa como sucedió Akane—soltó con sinceridad mirando a la joven.—Pero sabía que íbamos a volver a estar juntos, y así fue.

—Pensé que me odiabas Ranma... —contó con tristeza.—Incluso imaginar nuestro encuentro era difícil.

—¿Qué más pensabas? —pregunto Ranma notando la tristeza en la voz de la muchacha.

—Pensaba en que te había perdido, aquel día en que te vi con aquella mujer contigo—recordó.—Era como si me aventaras la puerta en la cara... y Aunque no lo hicieras apropósito, pensé que termino.

—¿Cómo te repusiste?

—Pensaba todo el rato, en que nuestro amor no había terminado—admitió sonriendo.—Era en lo único que pensaba, mientras tú te escondías en tu enojo.

—En esos días, cuando te veía y sentías todo eso... yo me sentía peor—agrego Ranma con la mirada perdida.

—¿cómo lo soportaste? —pregunto Akane acomodándose en el pecho del muchacho.

—En esa casa, al borde de aquella cama, me quede de pie a luchar por ti—aseguro con determinación.—Y ahí, me llamaste mi amor...

Nerviosa por las palabras tan directas del chico de la trenza, tomo la manta y se tapo hasta la nariz para ver a Ranma mirarle intrigado.

—Tu esa noche, con la mujer que te fuiste ¿dormiste con ella? —interrogo Akane recordando aquella espina que le clavaba en su pecho.

—No es necesario hablar de eso—respondió Ranma con incomodidad.—Por favor ¿sí?

—Ranma no me evadas—se acerco persistente hasta el oji azul.—¿Qué sentiste? —logro ver como el azabache miraba incomodo en dirección hacia la chimenea. —Tocaste a alguien más... la besaste ¡Ranma ¿cómo te sentiste?!

—¡Sentía que me odiaba tanto como el odio que sentía por ti, por mentirme! —respondió molesto.—¡Sentí que era un miserable e inútil hombre! —Tomo a la chica por las mejillas para obligarla a verlo.—Akane, tu eres mi fuerza... lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento... —repitió Akane con pesar.

Se abrazaron antes de ir a dormir, por fin ambos le habían dado un cierre a sus problemas. Ahora solo quedaba en sus manos lo que pudiera pasar.

* * *

Despertó algo más tranquila para abrir sus ojos lentamente, se estiro un poco y entonces volteo para ver al muchacho a su lado. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al mirar el sitió completamente vacío, extrañada se reincorporo para sentarse sobre la cama y destaparse para salir de la enorme cama en que se encontraba.

—¡Ranma! —llamó Akane.

Sin obtener respuesta, se encamino fuera de la habitación para ir en búsqueda del muchacho. Logro ver la chimenea prendida, pero el lugar completamente vacío. Asustada se sentó en el sofá, preocupada por el joven de ojos azules.

Miraba el reloj sobre la chimenea, eran las tres de la tarde y aun no habían rastros de Ranma, fastidiada se dirigió hasta la pecha para buscar su abrigo, cuando entonces la puerta de la cabaña se abrió dejando ver al chico de la trenza.

Observo atentamente a la joven de cabellos azules, esta le miraba queriendo fulminarlo con la mirada, pudo ver como la chica se aproximaba hasta él con el ceño completamente fruncido.

—¡Ranma ¿Donde estuviste tanto tiempo?! —reclamo Akane perdiendo la paciencia. —¡¿Por qué te fuiste sin despertarme?!

—Pensaste que me fui sin ti—insinuó mirando a la chica.

—¡Estás hablando enserio! ¡Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte! —soltó irritada cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Querías buscarme en el bosque? —pregunto Ranma riendo por la escena de la menuda muchacha.

Miro de medio lado a Ranma, mientras que este dejaba un montón de bolsas del supermercado sobre la mesa.

—¿Solo trajiste esto? —encaro Akane levantando una de sus cejas.

Eso no explicaba la tardanza de su salida, eran muchas cosas pero aun así nadie tarda cinco horas en ir a comprar.

—Te ves tan dulce enojada—comento Ranma quitándose el abrigo.

—¡Ranma ¿Dónde estabas?! —vocifero Akane enfadada.—¡No creo que fuiste solo de compras!

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y manteniendo la calma, observo el fuego de la mirada avellana de Akane antes de responder.—Solo espera... luego lo veras—aclaro.—Mejor vamos a cocinar juntos... —sugirió indicando la cocina de la cabaña.

Resignada comenzó a abrir las bolsas del supermercado, necesitaba ver que había comprado el joven antes de empezar a cocinar.

* * *

En la casa de los Hibiki, una muchacha recién casada cocinaba tranquilamente la cena para su esposo que había llegado hacían unos minutos atrás. Sonrió para ver a Ryoga sentado en la isla de la cocina, el muchacho leía un diario animadamente mientras bebía un café.

—Ryoga—pronuncio Satsuki para llamar la atención del joven.

—¿sucede algo? —pregunto el chico de la bandana dejando el periódico a un lado.

—Gracias por todo—logro decir al borde de las lagrimas.—Sé que no me amas, pero si me quieres y eso lo usaré—aseguro sonriendo.—Lograré que me ames, te lo juro.

Miro a la chica de cabellos color vino con dulzura, pese a todo el daño que él había causado en su familia. Ella aun así lo quería y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo con su mayor obsesión y amor.

—Satsuki, toma las cosas con calma—sugirió Ryoga sonriendo.—No es necesario que lo hagas, de todos modos... yo soy feliz igual—aclaro.—Mi felicidad esta con los que amo, y yo soy feliz de haberte ayudado, no te prometo nada... pero intentaré que esto funcione.

—Entonces funcionara—rió Satsuki.—Seremos muy felices...

Ryoga solo se limito a sonreír ante la aclaración de su esposa, después de tanto luchar por un amor no correspondido se encontraba cansado. Quizás necesitaba vivir con esa mujer, para lograr descubrir realmente cuáles eran sus sentimientos, y sabía que en aquellos ojos brillantes de la chica encontraría la respuesta.

* * *

Molesta por lavar tantos trastes sucios sin ayuda, se levanto de la mesa para ir en búsqueda de Ranma. Camino dentro de la cabaña, mientras buscaba al poco proactivo joven que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana.

Miraba a través de la cortina hacía fuera con sigilo, cuando los pasos de la enojada muchacha de cabellos azules lo distrajeron.

—¡Dijiste que me ayudarías y te fuiste! —reclamo Akane levantando una de sus cejas.

Ranma paso por su lado ignorándola completamente, tomo el abrigo de la muchacha que le observaba sin entender sus acciones.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestiono Akane preocupada.

—Ponte esto—ordeno Ranma pasándole el abrigo a la joven.—Vamos a salir...

Fastidiada con la misteriosa actitud del chico de la trenza, obedeció a regañadientes su orden. Con lentitud se puso el abrigo, la bufanda y unos guantes antes de seguir al inquieto joven.

—¿Está nevando afuera? —pregunto la chica.

—No preguntes Akane—resoplo Ranma tomando de la mano a la muchacha.—Cierra los ojos—pidió frente a la puerta ante la extrañada mirada de Akane.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar sin entender nada.

—¡Ciérralos! —pidió nuevamente para ver a la joven rodar los ojos antes de obedecer. —¡No los vayas a abrir! —advirtió antes de abrir la puerta del lugar.

Con cuidado saco de su bolsillo la última cosa que había sacado de la casa de Akane, lentamente tomo los aretes y los puso con cuidado en las orejas de la muchacha.

Levanto una de sus manos para sentir el objeto que estaba ahora en sus orejas, el tacto de sus habilidosas manos le indico de inmediato que era, los reconocía después de haber estado tanto tiempo con ellos.

—¡Trajiste los aretes! —sonrió Akane sin abrir los ojos.—¿Como los encontraste? —pregunto para abrir sus ojos y ver la mirada azulada de Ranma.

—Ven acompáñame—pidió Ranma tomando la mano de Akane con fuerza.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la cabaña, se encontró con la nieve cayendo lentamente en el lugar. Mientras que el sitió había una pequeña mesa instalada con unos banquillos, además de eso estaba la señora Kin y el señor Chingensai, más otro hombre que no pudo reconocer pero parecía ser un juez.

Los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir ante la llegada de los muchachos.

Akane miro a Ranma que le observaba con una sonrisa, se acercaron a la mesa de a poco mientras era guiada por el azabache que caminaba hacia el lugar. Pudo ver como el joven se quitaba el gorro de lana que traía puesto y volteaba para verle.

—Esta vez no hay anillo—dijo Ranma mirando la nieve caer.—Pero la nieve es real, tu eres real, no tienes un vestido, ni yo un traje—rió.—Ni siquiera te di una sortija de compromiso, aquí, ahora, en este momento—tomo aire y hablo.—¿Te casarías conmigo?

Con emoción y viendo caer la nieve en el lugar, trago saliva antes de responder aquella pregunta que antes no había logrado resolver debido a sus mentiras. —¡Acepto! —logro decir con lagrimas en los ojos debido a la emoción.—¡Acepto! —repitió feliz para abrazar al azabache.

La señora Kin se acerco hasta Akane, para entregarle un hermoso velo con pequeños encajes en él. Extendió sus manos y le puso con cuidado el trozo de tela a la muchacha en sus hermosos cabellos azules.

—Hija, espero que seas tan feliz como yo lo fui—pronuncio la anciana con cariño.

—Gracias—sonrió Akane antes de tomar asiento.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo en completo orden, el juez realizaba sellaba la promesa entre los jóvenes y la pareja de ancianos era testigo de dicho evento. No necesitaban nada más, solo se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Ambos firmaron el acta matrimonial y se consolido la unión entre la pareja, los dueños de las cabañas aplaudían felices mientras que los jóvenes sonreían.

Ranma levanto el pequeño y delicado velo, para ver el rostro de su ahora esposa y observarla lleno de emoción, los ojos de ella brillaban tanto o más intensamente que los suyos. Haciendo el momento más especial para ambos.

—A partir de ahora, mi corazón latirá siempre por ti Akane Saotome—hablo Ranma completamente hipnotizado por la hermosa sonrisa de la muchacha.

—Te amo Ranma—logro decir Akane antes de eliminar la distancia entre ambos.

Movía sus labios lentamente por aquella adictiva boca de la joven, disfruto levemente del momento, ya que se encontraban presentes los dueños de las cabañas y el juez. Se alejo levemente de Akane para abrazarla con fuerza. Deseaba congelar y detener el tiempo, qué ese hermoso día no terminara jamás.

-o-

Sayuri observaba detenidamente a su amiga de la Universidad, Akari llevaba días en los que parecía ser por completo otra persona. La muchacha miraba la caída de la nieve, mientras fumaba un cigarro fuera del club nocturno de los Saotome.

—Me he quedado sola—suspiro Akari mirando la nieve.

—Akari... —se acerco hasta la joven.—No estás sola amiga.

—Siempre supe que Ranma quizás me dejaría, pero Ryoga—tiro la colilla de cigarro lejos.—No me lo esperaba...

—Mira las cosas suceden por una razón amiga—comento Sayuri.

—Yo solo espero que él sea realmente feliz—sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos.—Entiendo que me haya dejado, yo lo arruine todo... haré un viaje y me tomaré un tiempo para pensar.

—Has madurado... —menciono una voz tras la chicas.

Ambas miraron extrañados al castaño tras ellas, sabían perfectamente quien era el sujeto en el lugar.

—Maestro—expreso Sayuri.—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito hablar un poco con Akari—comento el ex-capitán.—a solas—indico el hombre para ver como la muchacha salía del lugar.

Se acerco hasta el actual maestro de la Universidad y sonrió con sarcasmo.

—¿A qué debo su presencia? —pregunto la muchacha de cabellos verdes.—Si viene por información de Ranma, creo que se equivoca esta vez... —agrego dando en el clavo.—Capitán le diré una cosa, deje a Ranma en paz.

—Lo haré—sonrió Shinnosuke.—Supe lo de Ryoga, y espero que tu viaje te haga reflexionar... aunque aun no entiendo ¿lloras por ego o por amor?

—¿Amor? —cuestiono Akari.—Ese sentimiento no tiene ningún valor...

—Sí es por eso, realmente te lastimaron—agrego Shinnosuke.

—A mí nadie me lastima—aclaro la muchacha de cabellos verdes sacando otro cigarro.

—¿Entonces no eres humana? —bromeo el profesor.

—Depende de a qué llamas humana—respondió con sarcasmo.

—No eres tan dura Akari—hablo el joven.—No te presiones, pero oye si todo este juego de ser mala te sirve, entonces sigue así... —suspiro.—Pero, así no tendrás paz.

—¿Quién dijo que yo quiero paz? —interrogo fastidiada tirando el humo del cigarro sobre el rostro del muchacho.—Quiero encontrarme de nuevo Capitán, ser la que era antes de todo, por eso actué así... Soy Akari y es así como soy...

—Entonces vuelve a ser la de antes y enfrenta tus problemas... —sugirió Shinnosuke quitándole el cigarro de las manos antes de irse.

Sonrió amargamente antes de ver al capitán marcharse del lugar, pese a todo el podía comprenderla mejor, después de todo ambos perdieron algo que amaban.

-o-

Akane y Ranma se miraban nerviosos, se encontraban sentados sobre la cama y la tensión en el ambiente les impedía respirar con normalidad. Ninguno se atrevía a hacer movimiento alguno, más que el de mirarse mutuamente y respirar. Sabían que aquella era la noche de bodas, y debía ser algo inolvidable para ambos.

Ranma tomo la iniciativa y lentamente se aproximo a la joven, para tomarle lentamente del mentón. En cuanto sus dedos rozaron su piel, la sintió temblar y pudo ver en su mirada el miedo de concretar aquel momento.

—Amor... —susurro cerca de su oido, para pasar una de sus manos por el hombro de la chica.

Aquel mínimo contacto la asusto, y pese a que si estaba dispuesta a entregarse. Aun no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, puesto que recordaba nuevamente a su familia. Era correcto lo que había hecho, pensó comenzando a cuestionarse.

Toco un poco la piel bajo la camisa de seda de Akane, cuando la sintió huir a su contacto. Fue entonces que instintivamente se detuvo, sabía que algo sucedía y no quería forzar la situación.

—Ranma, no estoy bien—murmuro Akane observando al joven que le miraba algo decepcionado.—De verdad lo siento mucho—se disculpo.—No estoy bien, pero esta noche es muy importante... y lo arruine todo.

Vio a la muchacha de cabellos azulados llorar cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Comprendió de inmediato que se sentía culpable por no poder consumar su matrimonio, y pesé a que deseaba hacerla suya se contuvo. Respiro profundo y miro a la muchacha con dulzura, para tomar una frazada y cubrirla con está.

—No arruinaste nada—dijo Ranma para tranquilizar a la menuda joven.—Esta noche es especial, te entiendo—comprendió.—Te deseo tanto, desde hace mucho tiempo que te deseo—confeso con sinceridad.—Pero lo importante es que estamos juntos, yo... podría esperarte toda la vida—sonrió para luego acariciar una de las rosadas mejillas de Akane.—Recuéstate bajo la ropa—indico.

Esa noche dormirían abrazados, compartiendo el mismo espacio y disfrutando de la compañía mutua siendo único testigo de ello el oscuro manto de la noche, que se apodero del cuarto en cuanto apagaron las luces.

* * *

Ranma se encontraba sentado en una mesa del enorme hotel de su padre, mientras esperaba con calma la llegada de su madre. Miro por quinta vez la hora, antes de verle llegar apurada al lugar. Nodoka lucía elegante como siempre y con cara de alivió al ver a su hijo nuevamente.

—Madre seré breve—dijo Ranma luego de saludar a la mujer.—Me casé con Akane—soltó el mensaje sin irse con rodeos.

Aquello había sido como una bomba para ella, comenzaba a pensar que era una pesadilla. Pero luego de unos minutos, noto con amargura que la noticia era sería, debido a la mirada severa de su hijo.

—Hijo, cometiste un grave error—comento Nodoka para ver la molestia en la cara de Ranma.—Lo peor es que no me dejaste hacer nada al respecto...

—Madre, entiendo tu sorpresa—hablo comprensivo.—Pero escúchame y trata de entender, yo amo a Akane y no quiero estar lejos de ella.

—Tú a mí, ya me dijiste todo con este matrimonio—suspiro la mujer.—No sabes lo que te has hecho y nos has hecho... creo que quieres ignorar nuestro dolor.

—Mira, sé que te duele enterarte—agrego frustrado el oji azul.—Pero no me dieron otra opción, ustedes no entienden de razones, ahora mismo estas siendo egoísta ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—No la acepto, pero respetaré tu decisión—expreso Nodoka.

—Madre, no estoy de ánimo para discutir contigo—Encaro Ranma cruzándose de brazos.

—No quiero escuchar, como dejaste que te engañara—explico la madre del muchacho llorando de impotencia.—Pero, espero que esto no arruine tu vida.

—Mamá, ya nos dijimos demasiado—suspiro resignado.—No quiero que nos lastimemos más, nos casamos y ustedes, incluyo a papá tendrán que respetarlo.

—Está bien, lo acepto—admitió Nodoka sintiéndose derrotada.—Pero no esperes que confié en ella tan rápido, ella nos mintió y eso no lo olvido—termino por decir la mujer antes de retirarse frustrada del lugar.

En cuanto su madre se retiro, termino su bebida para luego ir a buscar a Akane que le esperaba en el parque frente a la residencia.

Se balanceaba en el columpio alegremente, mientras esperaba a Ranma en el lugar. Había podido hacer las paces con su padre por teléfono, con la condición de que le enviará una fotografía de la libreta de matrimonio para comprobar de que se hubiese casado, ya que eso comprobaba de que no había deshonrado a la familia. Se detuvo poco a poco en el lugar para mirar los juegos, todo en ese lugar le recordaba a ella junto a su hermana mayor, ella siempre le llevaba a jugar a esa plaza.

Llego al lugar luego de estacionar su vehículo, tomo aire y con las manos en los bolsillos avanzo en dirección hacia la muchacha de cabellos cortos. Ella lo esperaba sentada en columpio de siempre, antes de llegar al sitió sus miradas se encontraron y Akane se aproximo hasta él.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto Akane preocupada.

—Bien, ¿supongo? ¿y a ti? —interrogo el chico de la trenza.

—Bien, en teoría... —rió al ver la expresión de preocupación que Ranma ponía en ese minuto.—Aun duele eso sí—explico Akane tocando su pecho.—Los malos ratos, mis errores nos lastimaron a todos...

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestiono Ranma tomando la mano de su esposa para caminar lentamente en dirección a la residencia.

—Si hubiera dicho la verdad, si hubiera hablado de ti con ellos desde un principio... las cosas serían diferentes—lamento la joven, haciendo recuerdo de sus mentiras.

—¿Y qué hay de ellos? —agrego el azabache.—¿los golpes? ¿los malos tratos? ¿el compromiso a la fuerza? Y a pesar de todo lo sucedido, nunca los abandonaste...

—Sé que lo aceptaran con el tiempo—expreso la peli azul mirando a su esposo de reojo.—Prometo no guardarte más secretos jamás—sonrió para notar que ya se encontraban frente al enorme edificio.

—También lo prometo—aseguro Ranma para abrir la puerta de la residencia.

Caminaron lentamente por las escaleras hacía arriba, tardaron unos minutos antes de llegar al apartamento del chico de la trenza.

Ranma busco en sus bolsillos las llaves y luego abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Miro a su esposa que le extendía la mano sonriente, comprendiendo que aquel nuevo paso debían darlo juntos en ese lugar.

—Este será nuestro hogar por ahora—indico Ranma.—Cuando me gradué a fin de año, compraré una casa para mi hermosa esposa y mis futuros hijos—aclaro sonriente.

—¿Hijos? —pregunto Akane sorprendida mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos.—Aun no hablamos de eso...

—Quiero cinco—bromeo el chico de la trenza.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo la muchacha de cabellos azules sin notar el tono en que su esposo había dicho las cosas.—Yo pienso que con tres máximo, está bien...

—Yo solo quería uno, pero ya que insistes—rió Ranma ante la ingenuidad de su inocente mujer.

Abrazo a Akane por la espalda en un inesperado movimiento, que hizo vibrar a la joven bajo sus brazos. Respiro el aroma de su sedoso y bien cuidado cabello, antes de sacar de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo oscura, con delicadeza la dejo en una de las manos de la muchacha que extrañada miraba el objeto.

—Dijiste que era sin anillo esta vez—reclamo Akane antes de abrir la caja.

El anillo que estaba dentro de la caja era mucho más simple que el anterior, pero esta vez tenía un significado especial, debido a que este anillo poseía forma de copo de nieve.

—Esta vez me costó menos encontrar el indicado—confeso rascando su cabeza fingiendo naturalidad.—Lo vi, y supe que este era el correcto—dijo Ranma alegremente para ver la enorme sonrisa de su esposa.

—También te compre uno, lo mire en una tienda—agrego la peli azul entregándole una pequeña caja a su marido.—Es muy simple, pero es algo que pude comprar yo misma—expreso.

Abrió la caja con cuidado, para encontrarse con un simple anillo de oro similar al que él había comprado.—Para mí, aunque sea simple... es el más importante—informo Ranma para tomar el anillo de la caja de su esposa y ponerlo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Akane imito la acción de su marido, poniendo el anillo en el dedo de este y ver una enorme sonrisa en el chico de la trenza.

—Te amo tanto... —pronuncio Ranma con suavidad para tomar el rostro de la muchacha con ambas manos.

—Yo también—logro decir Akane sintiendo las manos de su esposo tomar su cara y acariciar sus mejillas con delicadeza.

Lentamente se apodero de los labios de su bella y delicada musa de cabellos azules, disfruto poco a poco de aquel dulce tacto, antes de sentir a la muchacha comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Toco con cuidado el torso bien trabajado de Ranma, mientras sentía como el joven la guiaba en medio de su apasionado beso en dirección al cuarto.

No supo en qué momento la había arrastrado a la habitación del apartamento, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que esta vez al parecer, consumaría su matrimonio con su esposa. Ya no quería esperar más, pese a sus palabras el día de la noche de bodas.

Se dejo caer en la cama tras ella, antes de ver los azulados ojos de Ranma ennegrecer de pasión.

—¿Vas a ser mía? —pregunto el chico de la trenza, antes de dejarse caer en la tentación que lo estaba matando por dentro.

—Sí... —respondió con una sonrisa.—Siempre seré y he sido tuya, desde el día en que nos conocimos—aclaro para ver como el joven le robaba un beso que la dejo sin aliento por unos minutos.—Ese es mi último secreto...

Sonrió ante las dulces palabras de su ahora esposa, sabía que desde ese día. Nada ni nadie, los separaría, porque los muros entre ellos ya no existían. Porque ambos estaban ahí ahora, sin mascaras y dispuestos a vivir su amor, sin mentiras, ni secretos. Desde el hoy y al presente, se amarían día tras día, recordando que el mejor camino para resolver los problemas, es siempre ser sinceros y apoyarse el uno al otro.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Y llegamos al capitulo final, les confesaré que al principio pense que este fic iba a ser más corto... pero uff... fue más extenso de lo que esperaba y me robo muchas horas de sueño, debido a que mi cerebrito trabaja mejor por las noches~ :( maldito imsomnio, además hice corto el final... pesé a que quería extenderlo, porque iba a hacer un lemon, pero al final pienso hacerlo en el Epilogo cuando lo haga, necesito practica e inspirarme con música Tryhard xD! Bueno les envio saludos a todos los que me apoyaron con su reviews y hermosos comentarios positivos, durante estos tres meses casi... y esperando que el final les gustara les envio un fuerte abrazo, nos estamos viendo en "Felicidad sin fin" que se viene un capitulo largo para compensar la falta de actualizaciones . Un beso para todos y esta vez mandaré solo saludos... por privado responderé los reviews en esta ocasión.  
**

 **Sé que muchos quedarán gusto a poco por el final de Akari, pero no la quise hacer sufrir más :C ! Yo si la quiero xD!**

 **Saludos a: Deliza22, SaeKodachi47, esmeralda saotom , A redfox, Eliza tendo, Haruri Saotome, litapaz, ELISA LUCIA V 2016, a los rusos, a los pokemones y a los haters tambien !**

 **Muchas gracias por leer~ =)**

 **Atte. Bely**


	26. Epilogo 1: Heredero

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "** Adını Feriha Koydum **", Esta es una Adaptación de la Novela.  
"El Secreto de Akane"**

 **Epilogo I: Heredero.**

* * *

 **C** orrió las cortinas de la habitación con lentitud, procurando que la tela quedará en orden a los costados de la ventana. La luz ilumino el silente dormitorio en donde llevaba una semana durmiendo con su esposo, detallo con una sonrisa en el rostro los objetos en el lugar. Todo en ese espacio le recordaba a él, a ese hombre que la había elegido a ella por sobre todo, a Ranma.

Aprovecho la ausencia del chico de la trenza para comenzar a hacer los quehaceres en el departamento, mientras este se encontraba visitando a su madre. Extrañamente esa llamada mañanera le había traído un mal gusto, algo le decía en su interior que aquella felicidad tan perfecta no sería eterna, y eso le preocupaba. Aunque quizás eran solo ideas de ella.

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar logrando que despertara de sus pensamientos tan negativos.

Al abrir la puerta su primo se encontraba frente a esta, dándole una severa mirada cargada de molestia. Y pensando en que aun no había superado el asunto de su matrimonio a escondidas, intento ignorarlo con dificultad.

—Tu Diario —dijo Mousse frunciendo el ceño y pasándole un periódico—. Disfruta tu mañana —termino por decir antes de irse.

Lo último dicho por su primo sonó tan sarcástico, que no pudo evitar posar sus ojos sobre el papel que le había entregado.

Sus ojos avellana se abrieron de sobremanera al ver en un rincón del periódico una fotografía de Ranma junto a una mujer que reconoció a la perfección. Leyó el enunciado que se titulaba " ** _el heredero del príncipe de la vida nocturna viene en camino_** ".

Akane tomo aire y se sentó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, sintiéndose completamente abrumada ante tal noticia. Y lo peor es que no lo ponía en duda, porque esa mujer en la foto la había perseguido hasta en sus más oscuras pesadillas.

 **/FlashBack/**

Esa noche se encontraba camino a la residencia mientras discutía con Mousse, aquel bribón le había quitado su anillo para dárselo a RinRin. Y ella ese día solo deseaba recuperarlo para entregárselo a Ranma. Pues era un anillo que jamás mereció.

—Eres un maldito ladrón — Akane grito empujando al cegatón.

—Cálmate Akane — amenazo el chico enfadado entre empujones.

—¡quiero el anillo de vuelta!

—¡Sí! ¡Ya basta te lo regresaré!

De pronto y sin notarlo el muchacho de la trenza estaba en medio de ella y su primo, en un intento de al parecer ¿Defenderla?

—¡Cálmate! —amenazo Ranma empuñando su mano contra el muchacho de anteojos, al mismo tiempo que lo levantaba desde el cuello de su ropa.

—¡Qué te pasa! ¡es mi prima no te metas! — advirtió el joven.

El azabache rió al ver a ambos chicos.

—Pelea de primos... —comento el oji azul para retirase hasta su auto en donde un hermosa mujer lo esperaba de copiloto.

Vio a la mujer y quiso llorar de la impotencia de no poder absolutamente nada para evitarlo, solo se quedo ahí inmóvil viéndolo entrar a la residencia junto a la chica.

La muchacha era hermosa, su cuerpo era digno de una miss, su rostro era angelical y sus cabellos ondulados color castaño claro eran perfectos, resaltando sus hermosos ojos verdes. Parecía una muñeca, y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan insignificante en su vida por una cosa tan superficial.

Miro la escena en silencio, grabando en su mente aquel crudo recuerdo. Para luego despertar de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Mousse.

—¡Vamos entremos! Akane —dijo el muchacho tomando del brazo a la chica que de inmediato lo empujo.

 **/Fin del Flashback/**

Las horas pasaron lento mientras esperaba sentada en la mesa del comedor. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, apreciando como Ranma hacía ingreso al hogar con una expresión preocupada.

Ranma miraba preocupado la expresión indiferente de Akane, apreciando que entre sus manos se encontraba el diario de ese día. Sudo frió y trago en seco al cerrar la puerta, al mismo tiempo que recordaba lo hablado con su madre esa mañana, respecto al supuesto embarazo de Azusa, una de las chicas con las que se había involucrado para vengarse de Akane cuando descubrió sus mentiras.

—¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo? —pregunto la peliazul al ver la reacción de Ranma cuando noto el periódico sobre la mesa—. Esta demás decir que lo sabias...

—Akane —el azabache respiro profundo al percibir la molestia en las palabras de su esposa—. Iba a decírtelo, además ni siquiera sé si realmente es mío o no.

—¿No lo sabes? —dijo Akane con algo de ironía.

—Akane, es enserio...

—¿Y si lo fuera? —pregunto la peliazul inquisitivamente causando un escalofrió en el Saotome.

—Tendré que hacerme cargo—resolvió por decir Ranma mirando a su esposa con seriedad.

Un puñal se clavo en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, él iba a tener un hijo con otra mujer y lo estaba aceptando. Nunca se espero vivir un problema de ese tipo, menos con Ranma.

—Akane fue un error—quiso explicarse al ver la mirada triste de la peliazul—. Yo fui un estúpido, estaba tan molesto contigo que no medí las consecuencias de mis actos.

—¡Ahora es un error! —vocifero Akane indignada—.¡Porque no solo asumes tu culpa!

—También es tu culpa—recrimino el azabache—. Sino me hubieras mentido, esto nunca habría sucedido.

Siguió a su esposa con su mirada mientras esta caminaba en dirección al dormitorio. Intento aproximarse hasta ella, pero en su lugar Akane lo evito dándole una mirada cargada de indignación y resentimiento, la cual lo dejo inmóvil en su sitió.

—¡No me toques! —le advirtió Akane a la vez que se adentraba a la habitación matrimonial.

Ranma miro en silencio a la peliazul detenerse al estar dentro del cuarto. De pronto pudo ver una expresión de asco en el rostro de la muchacha.

Se sentía asfixiada de estar en esas cuatro paredes, porque por primera vez cavilo en que odiaba ese lugar. El sitio en donde había decidido una vez entregarse a Ranma para pagar su deuda, también había sido el mismo en donde estuvo con aquella mujer. Al igual que el día de su primera vez con su esposo.

El aire se torno tan denso como el plomo en la habitación que ambos compartían. Akane se volteo para encarar a Ranma nuevamente.

—En este mismo lugar, estuviste también con esa mujer... —dijo en un tono resentido.

—Akane esa noche no supe ni que hacia —Ranma admitió sinceramente arrepentido.

—¡Mientes! —grito furiosa y llorando de rabia—. ¡Solo estabas vengándote de mi! ¿no es así?

—Akane, lo sé... no sé qué decirte —intento calmar a la peliazul—. lo sabes, fue por una noche.

—¡No debiste hacerlo! —encaro Akane—. No debiste hacerme algo así.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar por unos instantes.

—Siempre trate de olvidarla, trataba de no pensar en ella cada vez que te veía —volvió a hablar la peliazul expresando su dolor en cada palabra—. Trate de olvidar el hecho de que tocaste a alguien más que no soy yo.

—Akane lo siento mucho —dijo Ranma.

—Ranma no te disculpes —Akane comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero Ranma se interpuso al instante en su camino.

—Basta... —pidió el azabache casi en una súplica al ver que intentaba marcharse—. No lo hagas.

—Ranma necesito estar sola —declaro la peliazul.

—Está bien —expreso entendiendo lo que su esposa necesitaba—. Quédate sola, yo saldré...

Akane lo vio marcharse en silencio hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. De pronto sus piernas no podían con su peso y cayó lentamente sobre sus rodillas, mientras amargas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Ranma sentía la culpa en su totalidad, estaba arrepentido, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso. No había una forma de retroceder el tiempo y evitar que hiciera aquella estupidez.

Tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, y aunque aun no creyera que aquel bebé que esperaba Azusa fuera de él. Tenía que tenerlo en consideración, porque si existía la posibilidad de que lo fuera. Y ese hecho lo destrozaba internamente... porque eso había dañado a la mujer que amaba. No solo una vez, sino que dos veces.

Luego de unas horas de estar en su auto sumido en sus pensamientos, volvió ya de noche al apartamento. Encontrándose con su esposa.

Akane tenía los ojos hinchados, y su expresión ahora más calmada dejaba entre ver su notoria tristeza.

—Ranma... —susurro la peliazul acercándose hasta el muchacho para abrazarlo con algo de temor.

—Akane estoy molesto conmigo—soltó con dolor apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica —Estoy seguro que no es mi hijo, haremos un examen de ADN y resolveremos todo... lo prometo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto Akane algo esperanzada con la idea, pero no menos dolida por el asunto.

—¿Como le puedo creer a una mujer que viene luego de cinco meses de embarazo? —indago Ranma —Está mintiendo, pero por ahora eso no importa... no puedo ignorarla—hizo una pausa —Debo pagar el precio de una noche estúpida que no debió suceder. Lo siento, sé que es difícil—sintió a la muchacha apegar a un más el abrazo—Y sé que esto te destruye, pero tienes que creer que lo superaremos.

—Aún no sé en qué creer Ranma, ni tampoco sé cómo manejar toda la rabia que siento por esto—Akane se separo un poco para ver al muchacho a los ojos —Solo sé que no quiero que un solo error destruya esto.

Ranma miro algo aturdido la dulce mirada que su esposa le daba. A pesar de lo ocurrido, ella lo apoyaba y eso lo hacía sentir más culpable aun. Era un miserable por defraudar a Akane, por hacerle vivir aquel trago amargo después de todo lo malo por lo que habían tenido que pasar.

* * *

Akari se encontraba en una de las mesas del casino. Su expresión facial lucía molesta, mientras conversaba por teléfono con Ryoga. Este último parecía no decidirse aun entre seguir casado con Satsuki o correr tras su amor. Aunque notablemente, la muchacha de cabellera verde ya comprendía lo que sucedería con ellos. Y pese a que le resultaba doloroso el aceptar que Ryoga estaba casado con otra, había podido aceptar luego de su viaje que aquello era una consecuencia de sus estúpidos actos. Por no valorar lo que tenía a su lado.

—Ryoga ya es tarde —dijo Akari molesta jugando con una lapicera con su mano libre—. ¿Tu esposa te hizo el desayuno? —agrego con su usual sarcasmo—. ¿lo disfrutaste? Y lo comieron en la cama...

—Ya basta con eso Akari, estaba buscando mi auto en el mecánico —explico Ryoga su atraso ante el primer bloque. Desde el otro lado de la línea.

La mirada de color verde se poso en la entrada del casino, notando al muchacho de la trenza que caminaba hacia su mesa con una expresión preocupada.

—Ya llego Ranma —comento la muchacha para el de bandana a través del celular.

—A que bien, por favor dile que estaré llamándolo y que no pierda el contacto conmigo —pidió Ryoga.

—Está bien, adiós —concluyo la llamada la peliverde para enfocar su atención en el azabache que se sentaba frente a ella.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con la noticia? —pregunto Ranma mirando a la oji-jade con el ceño fruncido, insinuando que ella había sido la causante de la noticia en los diarios.

—Te refieres a tu nueva futura esposa... —dijo Akari con notable sarcasmo.

—¿Qué esposa? ¡Qué dices! —replico el azabache desencajado.

—No, nos contaste del embarazo —hablo haciendo una mueca desagradada— ¿El bebé es tuyo?

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso? —indago Ranma— ¿Quién te conto?

—Ranma, solo cálmate... no fui yo esta vez—expreso la peliverde de forma pacífica, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo—. Ryoga y yo habíamos tratado de llamarte para alertarte sobre lo del periódico, pero nunca contestaste tu teléfono —tomo su teléfono y le mostro la novedad—. Mira la noticia esta hasta en internet, y hace más de dos días que está en todos los diarios... por eso todos lo saben.

—Maldita sea —bufó Ranma notablemente irritado.

—Conozco a Azusa, creo que es inocente... de hecho podría decir que es hasta algo estúpida—se burlo Akari—. Ella no podría hacer algo así, a menos de que alguien se lo dijera.

—Ella o quien sea, pagaran por todo esto—soltó el Saotome levantándose de la silla.

—Ranma ¿A dónde vas? —intercepto la peliverde tomando al chico del brazo —Ryoga no tarda en llegar, y quiere ayudarte.

—Lo llamare después—resolvió por decir Ranma.

Akari miro con preocupación el rostro aproblemado de Ranma, sintiéndose inquieta por ello. Era definitivo que no sentía amor por el Saotome, pero si sentía cariño por este. Y notablemente le había afectado verlo de esa forma.

En la Universidad la situación para Akane distaba mucho de ser la mejor, al parecer el mundo se confabulaba en recordarle lo sucedido con Azusa. Después de que todos se enteraran de la noticia por el periódico, el chisme andaba en boca de todos y eso aunque no quisiera le afectaba, no porque hablaran de ellos, sino porque le recordaban constantemente que Ranma tendría un hijo con otra mujer.

Una muchacha de cabellos verdes rondaba por las terrazas del campus universitario. Sus ojos se enfocaban en cierta peliazul que miraba su celular con algo de molestia. Akari sabía a la perfección lo que sucedía con Ranma, luego de que la noticia saliera en los diarios decidió llamar a la madre del muchacho para preguntar sobre los detalles del asunto. Aun no podía creer lo ocurrido, todo eso había sucedido mientras ella se encontraba de vacaciones meditando sobre sus problemas personales.

Sin darle más vuelta a sus pensamientos, se aproximo hasta la mesa en que Akane se encontraba.

—Hola —saludo Akari sentándose frente a la peliazul que le dio una mirada poco amigable.

—Buenos días —contesto la ex-Tendo.

—¿Como estas? —pregunto la peliverde sin mucho ánimo de iniciar una discusión.

—Ya lo sabes ¿no? —dijo Akane de malagana pensando en que la chica solo iba a meter más carbón al fuego—. Todos lo saben...

La muchacha de ojos jade hizo una mueca algo fastidiada. Entendía que Akane actuara a la defensiva después de todos los problemas que le causo, pero ahora esas no eran sus intenciones. Y no porque le comenzara a tener cariño a la chica, sino porque seguramente eso afectaría a Ranma.

—Así es, me enteré de la noticia.

—¿Has visto a Ranma?

—Estaba aquí —respondió Akari—. Se fue deprisa, solo que no sé a dónde—hizo una pausa al ver la expresión triste de su ex-rival—. Akane, lo que tu sientas... Ranma también lo está sintiendo, pero es su culpa. No olvides lo que te digo.

Akane miraba incrédula a la peliverde, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba por ella? ¿Parece que se golpeo la cabeza en el viaje? Su última deducción sonaba más lógica, puesto que conocía lo suficiente a Akari como para saber que ella no era santa de su devoción.

—No necesito que me lo digas —dijo la peliazul algo reacia—. Hasta luego —concluyo la conversación escapando del lugar.

Realmente era incomodo ver que Akari se preocupara por lo que sucedía en su matrimonio. Era como ver a otra persona y no a ese infierno de mujer que le había hecho la vida de cuadritos.

* * *

Ranma miraba seriamente a dos mujeres sentadas frente a él. Una estaba embarazada de cinco meses y la otra era la madre de esta, las cuales le observaban con una falsa sonrisa en los labios. Provocándole una especie de desazón al muchacho de la trenza, principalmente por la actitud altanera de la mujer mayor. Puesto que se había presentado a su encuentro con Azusa sin ser precisamente invitada.

—Azusa necesito que me explique algo —exigió Ranma queriendo ir directo al grano del asunto.

—Escucha —dijo la madre de la joven—. No tenemos nada que ver con los reporteros, entiéndelo bien —mintió fingiéndose víctima de la situación.

—Pensé que solo hablaríamos tu y yo —expreso el azabache mirando a la embarazada que ponía cara de sorpresa por sus palabras.

—Como debes saber, Azusa no está lo suficientemente estable —explico la señora—. La verdad, no me gusta como le hablas Ranma... por eso quería estar aquí, tengo que cuidar de la salud de ellos dos.

Ranma estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con ambas mujeres, entendiendo que eso era una treta planeada entre ellas. —¿Qué quieres Azusa? —pregunto un tanto tosco.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —regaño la mujer algo fastidiada por la actitud para con su hija.

—¡Perdón! —escupió Ranma de malagana—. Que ella no puede hablar.

—Estas molesto —hablo Azusa finalmente luego de algunos minutos.

—Es lógico, enviaste a los medios para hacer pública la situación.

—Siento lo del Diario —se disculpo la castaña.

—Mira, esas noticias nos hicieron más daño a nosotras que a ti —intercedió la madre de Azusa—. Deja de actuar como si fueras la víctima, ni siquiera sabíamos que estabas casado.

—No quería causarte problemas con tu esposa —agrego Azusa.

—Escúchame muy bien —expreso Ranma conteniendo su rabia y apretando sus puños—. Estoy tratando de respetar que estas embarazada, pero no creo nada de lo que dices —aclaro para disgusto de la madre de la joven—. En especial luego de lo que dicen en los Diarios.

—¡Cuidado con tu tono! —advirtió la mujer mayor.

—¡Estoy hablando con tu hija, no contigo! —replico el Saotome dándole una mirada cargada de odio—. Escucha, dime si necesitas dinero desde ahora hasta la hora del nacimiento del bebé.

—¡Pero cómo te atreves! —encaro la madre de la joven—. Ahora nos ofreces dinero para callarnos y dejarnos tranquilas...

—No dije eso —interrumpió Ranma—. Quiero saber ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué esperas de mi Azusa? ¿Por qué hiciste esto público?

—Solo quería compartir la noticia de nuestro bebé es todo —dijo Azusa.

—Pero no es algo que me puedas compartir de esa forma —explico el muchacho con aspereza—. Ni siquiera me dijiste que estabas embarazada antes, eso no es compartir... eso es imponer —se levanto de la silla y miro a la joven severamente—. No vayas a mi casa, a menos que sea por cuestiones de salud de el bebé —concluyo antes de retirarse.

* * *

Temerosa e indecisa observo la vieja puerta de madera frente a ella, sintiendo la nostalgia recorrerla al encontrarse en aquel lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar. Akane inspiro profundo, intentando buscar un poco de valor antes de golpear suavemente la puerta.

Tenía vergüenza de lo que estaba sucediendo, porque aunque no fuera su culpa estaba arrastrando el honor de su familia al continuar casada con Ranma. Al haberlo escogido a él por sobre ellos, para luego descubrir la "traición".

La puerta se abrió y Akane despertó de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Oh! ¡Akane! —exclamo RinRin socarronamente, con una enorme sonrisa que a Akane la puso nauseabunda.

—Hola —saludo con una frialdad que desconoció tener—. Mi padre y mi tía, ¿Donde están?

—Tu padre y Mousse fueron a la tienda, y tu tía fue a limpiar casas. Mousse comento que habías regresado y por supuesto nos alegro mucho saberlo, aunque esperábamos poder hablar con tu esposo.

—¡Akane! —Satsuki apareció por detrás de RinRin—. ¡Hola!

—Hola —Akane la beso en la mejilla e ignoro las molestas palabras de la mujer—. Mi padre ¿Como esta?

—Como crees —dijo RinRin en un tono sarcástico—. Hace lo que puede por sobrevivir y eso es gracias a ti —Akane le dio una mirada cargada de recelo—. Después de casarte parece que te volviste una mujer más sabia.

—Podrías callarte.

—Akane... ya te enteraste.

—¿De qué cosa?

—Ella está hablando del embarazo —se entrometió nuevamente la pareja del miope, haciendo una mueca burlona.

—¿Qué? —la sorpresa en Akane fue evidente— ¿ustedes también lo saben?

—Akane hablo de la chica embarazada y Ranma —contesto Satsuki ya sabiendo lo que sucedía por los medios.

RinRin rodo los ojos y soltó un suspiro al notar lo estúpido que estaba tornando la situación, y sin querer irse con rodeos. Se aproximo hasta un diario y se lo lanzo en la cara a la peliazul que, habilmente recibió el periódico.

—Lo había olvidado —Akane arrugo el papel entre sus manos, queriendo destrozar la imagen de su esposo y saliendo del lugar a una velocidad sorprendente.

—¡Akane no olvides traer eso devuelta! —se quejo RinRin al ver que se llevaba el periódico del día.

—¡Akane! —llamo Satsuki calzándose y corriendo en su búsqueda.

Satsuki se asombro de la velocidad en la que llego hasta frente del apartamento de su prima, alcanzándola justo cuando ella se disponía a cerrar la puerta de su morada. Su mirada se encontró con la de Akane y entonces ella hizo un ademán con su cabeza para que pasará. En silencio acompaño a la peliazul hasta la sala de estar en la cual ambas tomar asiento, preparándose para la conversación.

—Esta casa está llena de recuerdos... —comento Satsuki observando como Akane miraba con dolor la imagen impresa en el diario y, notando la fina y elegante alianza matrimonial en su mano—. Akane, qué linda sortija tienes ¿Ranma tiene una igual? —la Saotome afirmo con la cabeza y guardo silencio—. Temí que no bajaras a casa, después de enterarte de esto. Yo estaba de visita esperando a mi madre cuando me entere.

—Yo conozco a esa mujer —Dijo Akane con voz llena de pesar—. La vi una vez con Ranma.

—Así que no te sorprendió, y ¿Qué hay del niño? —Satsuki vio el dolor en la mirada de su prima y lamento sus palabras—. Akane, quién sabe... quizás esa chica a estado con más hombres y no solo con Ranma, puede que no sea su hijo.

—Nada de eso importa Satsuki, eso no importa —aseguro—. No sé quién sea Azusa, solo sé que paso una noche con Ranma así que no puedo asumir nada. Además ese niño si puede ser hijo de Ranma.

—¿Que harás si es su hijo?

—No lo sé... no tengo idea.

—Sé que es muy difícil, debes estar confundida. Al final solo es un niño inocente, y es el hijo de Ranma ¿Como podrás sentirte cómoda con eso?

—Porque no me preguntas directamente, ¿Cómo dejaré que un niño crezca sin su padre?

—No he dicho eso, solo te estoy preguntando qué pasaría si lo fuera.

—Pues Ranma estará con el bebé —aseguro Akane—. Y yo estaré a su lado.

—Me alegra oír eso, porque sería lo correcto —expreso aliviada al escuchar aquello, y no lo que imaginaba. Pues esperaba que Akane quisiera divorciarse—. Es tu matrimonio. Ahora me entiendes como me siento, ¿no?

Akane la miro un tanto fastidiada al saber la dirección que tomaría el tema, pues para ella era evidente que el matrimonio de su prima era unilateral. Ya que Ryoga solamente tenía ojos para Akari.

—Bueno ya entiendes lo que significa pelear por tu matrimonio, sabes cuantas cosas aguantaría por mantener el mío —continuo Satsuki—. Te conozco Akane, si fueras solamente su novia no estaría más con él, ni cinco segundos más. Eres demasiado orgullosa, pero cuando se trata del matrimonio, el hogar y la familia no es tan sencillo.

—No me case con Ranma para crear un hogar —explico Akane denotando determinación—. Me case con él porque lo amo... para mí el matrimonio no significa nada, es solo un papel.

—Si tu lo dices... —Satsuki miro su reloj y se levanto—. Ya debo irme, llámame si necesitas hablar con alguien o si te sientes sola. Yo siempre te escucharé cuando lo necesites —antes de salir por la puerta volteo esperando una respuesta que no obtuvo—. Nos vemos.

 **-o-**

La música suave del pub en que se encontraba no se compararía jamás a los que solía frecuentar, caminando con lentitud y observando a las pocas personas en el interior, logro divisar a cierto "conocido". Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y acomodando su bandana se aproximo para sentarse al lado del sujeto.

—Te ves terrible hombre... —comento Ryoga.

—Mejor que como me siento —expreso Ranma dejando en el mesón su vaso de whisky.

—¿Donde habías estado? —se atrevió a preguntar luego de pedir un trago suave—. Te estuve buscando. Sé que sabes cómo se enteraron todos... por los diarios.

Ranma le dio un nuevo trago a su bebida, al mismo tiempo que afirmaba con la cabeza.

—Cierto... —le dio la razón a su amigo, arrastrando las palabras con un dolor que jamás pensó sentir—. Pero todavía no he hablado con Akane, es probable que también lo viera.

—Ranma —Ryoga le dio un leve golpe al verlo cabizbajo—. No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Al menos lo del diario se ve que fue algo preparado, mira, ellas intentaran explotarte durante meses para sacarte dinero y, luego cuando nazca el bebé dirán perdón y se irán. —termino su primer vaso de licor y Ranma le sonrió—. Sabes que deberías hacer... comprar un calendario, y tachar cada uno de los días. Solo por contarlos, nada será más fácil.

—Suena sencillo.

—Estamos muy tranquilos esta noche —el barman le relleno el vaso y él acerco su vaso al de su amigo—. Brindemos... porque las cosas mejoren.

Luego de unas horas y de incesantes llamadas al celular del chico de la trenza, ambos se detuvieron en sus platicas superficiales cuando este saco su teléfono y lo puso con tristeza sobre la mesa.

Ryoga observo en silencio el nombre de Akane en la pantalla, y Ranma simplemente negó con la cabeza, haciendo notar lo visiblemente afectado que se encontraba, además de lo incapaz que era de encarar la situación.

—Debería irme a casa —menciono Ranma—. Debo ir a ver a Akane y contarle todo lo que sucede.

—Aunque discutas con Akane, deben permanecer juntos y esperar a que se aclaren las cosas.

—Me siento avergonzado cuando pienso que debo verla —suspiro—. Hoy tuvo que huir de la Universidad, ¿lo entiendes? —Ryoga puso atención a las palabras de su amigo—. Hemos pasado por muchas situaciones y jamás, nunca había tenido que huir. Esta vez ella no lo soporto, porque todos lo saben Ryoga, la familia de Akane.

—Ranma...

—Justo cuando planeaba que nos fuéramos con Akane del departamento, ahora debemos quedarnos ahí —miro enojado su ahora inservible tarjeta de crédito—. Mi padre cerró la cuenta que tenía junto a él.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —los ojos de Ryoga se abrieron sorprendidos y casi escupió el licor de su boca por la sorpresa.

—Está enfadado porque me case con Akane.

—Ese dinero también era tuyo, tu trabajaste muchas noches en el club para obtenerlo.

—Lo sé, y ya no tengo nada. No me di cuenta y use la cuenta compartida con mi padre para guardar las ganancias —su voz sonaba resignada—. No sé cómo decirle a Akane.

—Puedo prestarte dinero y ayudarte con lo de la casa —sugirió Ryoga.

—No, No puedo aceptarlo —contesto Ranma orgulloso—. Quería que Akane y yo nos fuéramos de ese lugar, porque su familia vive abajo y sé que se siente mal por eso, no le gusta que nos atiendan y la comprendo por eso.

—Comprendo...

—Es la primera vez que me siento tan impotente —la sinceridad en las palabras de Ranma preocupo levemente a Ryoga—. La necesito tanto, pero también quiero huir de ella. Y, solo mírame Ryoga, aquí bebiendo, cuando ella está esperando por mí sola en casa. No debería comportarme así con ella.

—Ranma, no es necesario que te repita que puedo ayudarte —Ryoga insistió al notar lo afectado que estaba el de trenza—. De verdad hablo enserio —Ranma lo fulmino con la mirada—. Solo deja de ignorarme, ¿Sí?

—Vámonos —concluyo Ranma terminando su vaso de golpe, ya que no se sentía cómodo en ese lugar.

 **-o-**

Cuando Ranma entro al oscuro apartamento, pudo apreciar la luz en el cuarto principal iluminando parte del pasillo. Suspiro y luego de quitarse el abrigo se ánimo a dirigirse hasta la habitación, en donde supuso que ella le esperaba. Al atravesar el umbral pudo observar a la hermosa chica de cabellos azules con un libro entre las manos y sentada en su lado de la cama, mientras lentamente su mirada se desplazaba hasta él.

Akane analizo el aspecto de su esposo al detalle, casi como si tuviera que estudiarlo.

—Bienvenido —murmuro ella con aspereza.

—Akane...

—Toma —Akane le extendió el diario y volvió a tomar su libro—. Misterio resuelto, todo el mundo lo sabe por esto.

—Lo sé —hizo una pausa y el incomodo silencio lo puso nervioso—. Akane, yo... lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas precisamente Ranma? —pregunto Akane.

—No soporto que te sientas humillada por mi culpa.

—Ranma, no se trata de eso —suspiro—. Solo estoy tratando de asimilar mis sentimientos, me cuesta hacerlo entiéndeme.

El azabache se sintió aliviado por las comprensivas palabras de su esposa. Al observar su mirada pasar a una de total seriedad decidió no evadir más el tema, tenía que contarle que esa tarde había estado hablando con Azusa y su madre. Ella debía enterarse por él antes que por cualquier otra persona que se hubiera podido enterar y le fuera con el chisme.

—Hoy hable con Azusa y su madre —contó Ranma, y Akane se tenso al instante.

Akane observo lentamente a su esposo, mientras un miedo casi abismante se apoderaba de ella. ¿La había visto? ¿el hijo era de él? ¿Por qué se había vuelto a encontrar con ella? Miles de preguntas se acumulaban en su mente, y un nudo se formo en su garganta, imposibilitándola a interrogarlo cómo hubiera deseado.

—No quiero saber —dijo la peliazul, temerosa de las posibles respuestas a sus interrogantes—. Pero, solo quiero saber ¿no te confunde un poco saber si pudiera ser tu hijo?

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron al escuchar la pregunta, a la vez que dejaba caer su cuerpo en el lado vacio de la cama. —Solo siento miedo... —confeso.

—Tenemos miedo de un bebé que aun no nace —Akane hablo con los ojos vidriosos, conteniendo las lagrimas por el cumulo de erráticos sentimientos en su interior—. Tenemos miedo y nos atacamos mutuamente, es muy cruel Ranma. Sí en realidad, ese niño es tu hijo, no nos sentiremos mal por sentir terror de él ¿Qué tal si es tu hijo Ranma? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé —admitió con una sinceridad que abrumo a ambos—. Sí soy el padre de ese niño, aunque su madre no me interese, jamás lo abandonare. Y tal vez sea un padre terrible para él, pero nunca lo dejaré solo y lo intentaré —vio como Akane se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás si soy el padre, Akane? —Ranma se acerco para tomar las manos de ella y apartar el libro, sintiendo como las manos le temblaban—. ¿Qué harás si soy el padre de ese niño?

—Tu estarás con tu hijo... —expreso mirándolo a los ojos, mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla —. Y yo, voy a estar contigo.

Los ojos azules brillaron alegres por la aclaración. Sin poder retener un segundo más la emoción que lo embargaba, Ranma se aproximo hasta los labios de Akane. Sintiéndose nuevamente seguro de aquel amor que ambos habían construido, pese a la incertidumbre y el miedo que parecía invadirlos sin piedad.

Ignorando las tormenta que se les avecinaba a ambos.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola, después de mucho aquí estamos de vuelta trabajando para ustedes. Trayendo más drama y zanjando historias que quedaron abiertas. El flashback me parece que es del _capitulo 15_ de la historia, en dónde Ranma vuelve a ser un Don Juan al enterarse de la mentiras de Akane y empiezan todas las peleas. Se los recuerdo para que tengan una idea sobre este nuevo bebé, que aún no sabemos si es de Ranma o ¿no? :o ! Ahí sabremos.  
Para las impuras que me preguntaron sobre ¿Si habrá lemon? mmm, la respuesta es NO. Y no porque no quiera, pero es que quiero seguir manteniendo la clasificación de este fic en eso. Y con Amor o Venganza ya escribí impurezas de todo tipo xD, dejenme tomarme un descanso en este fic y en el que se viene en Septiembre le pondre suculencia c: !  
 _Para mi querida Kodi_ , le diré que tendrá que leer el epilogo. Porque planeo salirme del contexto de la Feriha desde el proximo capitulo, pero si tomaré parte del drama :x ! será mitad y mitad. jujuju, veamos en que resulta.

Aún no sé la extensión del epilogo, espero que sean 5 capitulos más de esto. Y la entrega será semanal, ustedes saben que bajo imprevistos les aviso.

Les mandaré saludos desde el proximo capitulo y ya saben que ahora respondo por interno los reviews para no abusar y hacer la mitad del fic respuestas de los mismos. mis cariños a todas mis lectoras y lectores. !

 _ **Gracias por leer, hasta el proximo capitulo** =) ._


	27. Epilogo 2: Confianza

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "** Adını Feriha Koydum **", Esta es una Adaptación de la Novela.  
"El Secreto de Akane"**

 **Epilogo II: Confianza.**

* * *

El agradable día en el recinto Universitario se estaba viendo opacado por la oleada de chismes, por cada lugar en donde transitaban los alumnos podían escucharse los murmullos de la última "comidilla" del lugar. El rumor sobre el futuro heredero Saotome se había esparcido como la peste en tan solo 24 horas.

Un molesto chico de bandana soltó un suspiro resignado, con los ojos entrecerrados producto del intenso y molesto sol, le sostuvo la mirada a la hermosa muchacha de ojos jade sentada frente a él, a la vez que terminaba de hablar por su celular. Akari por su lado se mantenía a la espera de que terminará la llamada en completo silencio.

—Sí amigo, lo que tu digas —termino de decir antes de colgar.

—¿Viene para acá? —cuestiono Akari en un tono preocupado.

—Estaba cerca.

—Ya veo —la mirada de Ryoga denoto cierta incomodidad que le fue imposible no notar—. No me quieres aquí, ¿verdad? —ella le observo tan analítica como siempre y de inmediato concluyo que estaba en lo correcto—. Está bien me iré en cuanto llegue, pero dime Ryoga ¿Cómo lo escuchaste?

—¿Cómo podría estar bien? Está viviendo una pesadilla...

—Estoy de acuerdo —Akari elevo la vista y logro ver al chico de la trenza aproximarse al lugar.

—Hola —Saludo Ranma con la voz casi apagada.

—Me iré para que así puedan conversar —dijo la Unryu poniéndose de pie para alejarse del lugar—. Pero, si me necesitan saben que cuentan conmigo. Me llaman y ahí estaré.

—Vaya cambio... —murmuro Ranma al verla alejarse y tomando asiento a un lado de su amigo.

—El viaje le hizo bien, además de todo el daño que le cause.

—Sabes que eso se lo busco ella.

—Lo sé... —Ryoga suspiro—. Esta vez en verdad parece querer ayudar, quién sabe. Sigue siendo Akari, ya sabes como es.

—Al menos se ve bien.

—¿Y qué has hecho? —cuestiono el Hibiki cambiando el tema.

—Ojala algo productivo, pero supongo que nada me ha salido bien en estos días —expreso Ranma haciendo evidente su desanimo—. Hable con el contador y solo tuve malas noticias. Tendré que vender el departamento y el auto para poder mudarme con Akane.

—No suena muy buena idea.

—Buscaré un trabajo nuevo.

—No lo creo, ¿lo dices enserio, amigo? —pregunto preocupado.

—Todavía no le digo a Akane —suspiro—. No sé que me está sucediendo, antes esto no me importaba. Aunque Ahora, digo, sé que a Akane esto no le importaría pero será difícil y ella ya lo ha pasado suficientemente mal.

—Debe ser tu ego —explico Ryoga haciendo evidente lo que sucedía—. Es tu ego Ranma, sabes que puedo ayudarte.

—No empieces a decir esas cosas —regaño Ranma fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Ves! —señalo—. Ni siquiera me dejas terminar, ¿es más importante el dinero que nuestra amistad?

—Está bien Ryoga, ya te dije que no quiero —contesto de malagana.

—Ah...—bufo para luego rodar sus ojos—. Y ahora te enfadas...

—Lo siento —Ranma alivió el entrecejo—. Es solo que no estoy bien, y le estoy haciendo daño a Akane con esto.

Ryoga guardo silencio y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra innecesaria, se acerco a hasta el Saotome para darle una palmada en la espalda. El cual solo se limito luego de aquel gesto a esbozar una forzada sonrisa.

* * *

Luego de terminar de estudiar y ponerse al día con sus materias, procedió a mantenerse ocupada leyendo lo primero que tuvo al alcance. Necesitaba distraerse y no pensar más en lo sucedido con Ranma, pues pensar en el supuesto hijo que tendría con otra mujer la estaba destrozando.

El sonido de la puerta la distrajo de su lectura. Saltando desde el sofá en que se encontraba sentado, se encamino para recibir a la inesperada visita. Al ver de quién se trataba, inevitablemente puso sus ojos blancos en una fracción de segundo, pensando con molestia en la futura y conversación que tendría con aquella mujer.

La elegante e imponente mujer utilizaba uno de sus preciados Kimonos. Observo de pies a cabeza a la peliazul frente a ella, para luego con una cínica sonrisa hacerse camino al interior del apartamento. Ignorando por completo si era bienvenida o no, se dispuso a ponerse cómoda en un sitial frente al sofá.

Akane apretó los dientes para ocultar su evidente fastidio y se sentó en el sofá.

—Ya veo, siguen viviendo aquí —comento Nodoka mirando despectivamente el lugar —. En el edificio en donde tu familia hace el aseo.

—¿Está aquí para humillarme y sacar su furia? —cuestiono Akane arqueando una ceja.

—Vine a hablar contigo como madre.

—Bien, la escucho —Akane se cruzo de brazos y enfoco su atención en la mujer.

—Mi hijo será padre, lo sabes bien ¿sí?

—Se escucha segura.

—Crees que todos mienten tanto como tu —replico Nodoka, recordándole a la ex-Tendo sus mentiras—. Pero Azusa está diciendo la verdad. Ella no miente, y lo probara en tan solo unos cuantos meses —la mujer sonrió disfrutando de la molestia de su nuera—. Ranma y Azusa tendrán un hijo.

—Creo en Ranma.

—Tendré un hijo Akane, y entonces tu... pasaras al olvido. No serás más que una cualquiera que logro llegar tan lejos para envolver a mi hijo con tus mentiras. Solo serás la que engaño a mi hijo para casarse con él en secreto —Akane afirmo con su cabeza mientras mantenía una expresión serena—. Ahora solo serás una mujer que arruinara la vida de una mujer que está embarazada.

—Aún no entiendo lo que usted está hablando, pero no le he hecho nada a ella.

—Tal vez —menciono Nodoka —. aunque te estás aprovechando del miedo de Ranma a ser padre. Lo estas afectando y estas tratando de hacer que el maltrate a esa pobre mujer, sin siquiera pensar en su pasado.

—Ya veo —Akane logro extraer de sus palabras lo que aquella elegante mujer quería decir sobre el "pasado" —. Eso es lo que le desagrada de mí, mi clase social... el trabajo de mi padre, la casa en la que vivía. De hecho no le importa ni el niño, ni Azusa. Lo que le importa es que ella es como usted y no es cómo yo, ¿no?

—Todo esto se volvió importante para mí por tus mentiras, si no nos hubieras mentido y si no nos hubieras hecho pasar por tantas desgracias. Estaría bien con tu pasado —Sonrió forzadamente—. Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—Qué triste... —comento Akane—. Se preocupa por mí. Ni siquiera por su hijo —Nodoka se enfado por el tono de voz casi burlón de la chica—. Qué pena me da...

—Sé lo que intentas, provocarme para luego acusarme con mi hijo más tarde. Pero créeme, no caeré en tu juego esta vez.

—Dígame por favor, porqué esta aquí señora.

—Ranma, le ofreció dinero a Azusa para que los deje en paz.

—Ranma no haría algo así —aseguro Akane.

—Claro que no lo haría —concordó—. Claro que mi hijo no haría una cosa así, a menos de que tu se lo pidieras.

—No le pediría que hiciera algo tan desagradable —se defendió—. No puedo creer lo que está diciendo, porque él no es así.

—Si no supiera lo mentirosa que eres, te habría creído esto —Nodoka se levanto del sitial—. Escucha, haremos de cuenta que te lo creo... pero igualmente piénsalo Akane. Si Ranma no le cree a Azusa, ¿no crees que es extraño que la soborne? —abrió la puerta para salir ante la atenta mirada de la peliazul—. Es por tu culpa linda, le causas cosas malas a mi hijo. Ahora está en la ruina por tu culpa.

—¿termino?

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Nuestra familia se destruyo por tu culpa, y ahora se la destruirás a un niño que aun no nace.

—Esta vez no me dejaré manipular por usted —aclaro Akane mirándola con seriedad—. No me rendiré con su hijo, y le guste o no, estaré con él.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Akane luego de escuchar el azote de la puerta. Al parecer la madre de Ranma aún la odiaba por todo lo sucedido, y aunque no le importará su opinión. Por alguna razón aquella conversación le había afectado, porque sin darse cuenta unas traicioneras lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

* * *

La nueva revista de moda europea llamaba la atención a medias de una alegre Sayuri, mientras hacía un esfuerzo enorme por ignorar a su mejor amiga que por vez numero veinte según sus cálculos, daba otra vuelta por la enorme habitación.

—Akari pareces un león enjaulado —reprendió Sayuri.

—Ya quisiera tener garras para arrancar pieles querida —contesto sarcastica la peliverde.

—Le estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto, ¿Qué sucede?

—tu ibas al gimnasio con Azusa, ¿Verdad?

—Sí —afirmo levantando una ceja—. ¿Por qué el repentino interés?

—Por nada en especial... —mintió Akari.

Poniendo una mano en su barbilla empezó a hacer memoria, logrando recordar cierta relación que había tenido Azusa con el personal training de su presente amiga. ¿Aquella relación no había terminado casi en la misma fecha en la que Ranma se involucro con ella?

Arrugando el entrecejo y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, observo a Sayuri continuar leyendo la revista.

—¿Cómo se llamaba el chico del gimnasio? —Akari hablo nuevamente, dejando caer su peso finalmente en uno de los sofás de su casa.

—¿Hablas de Mikado? —Sayuri se sorprendió por el repentino interés de su amiga—. No habías dicho que te molestaba su aspecto casi "femenino".

—¡Ay! —la Unryu frunció el ceño, recordando el asco que le producía el sujeto—. No es lo que crees, es que... ¡mírate! —sonrió—. Estas fantástica, quiero ir a ese gimnasio para que haga maravillas conmigo también.

Sayuri esbozo una sonrisa por el cumplido y ella agradeció internamente que no continuará con el tema. Estaba más que decidida a descubrir que había sucedido ahí, ya que su instinto le decía que Azusa era una mentirosa. Y después de la mala experiencia con Akane, sabía que tenía que seguir aquella corazonada. Ayudaría a Ranma cómo fuera, se lo debía luego de tantos problemas que le había causado anteriormente.

* * *

Miro su reflejo en el ascensor y peino algunos de sus brillantes cabellos castaños antes de salir de este. Procuro que su vestido no se arrugara al caminar, mientras que se preparaba para visitar a la mujer que se interponía entre sus planes. Golpeo la puerta y espero en silencio, tocando su vientre de casi cinco meses hizo memoria en las palabras de su madre. Recordando perfectamente cada palabra que debía decir a la hora de enfrentar a la "hija del conserje".

Los ojos avellana hicieron evidente la sorpresa de su dueña que, parecía no poder creer que aquella muchacha se encontrará ahí.

—Fue difícil para mi venir aquí —Azusa hablo con una voz tan delicada y suave que Akane comenzó a sentirse culpable.

¿Estaba ella interfiriendo en el futuro de el hijo de esa mujer? Cavilo pesado, recordando con dolor la conversación con Nodoka antes de dejar pasar a la muchacha.

—Dime —Akane arrastro la voz frente a ella, mirando con dolor el vientre de la chica.

—Cuando vine a esta casa por primera vez, mi corazón estuvo a punto de explotar.

—No quiero escucharlo, puedes irte si viniste a hablarme de eso.

—Debo decirlo —se excuso Azusa, disfrutando en su interior la notable incomodidad de la peliazul—. Tu mereces saberlo, Ranma nunca te lo diría. No quieres saber lo que hice con tu esposo aquella noche.

—Ya sé lo que hiciste —replico Akane con voz seca—. Puedes irte.

—No lo sabes —insistió—. Solo has creído lo que te has imaginado, es que acaso no tienes curiosidad —Akane se tenso y ella continuo—. Él me miro a los ojos toda la noche, me dijo cosas que me hicieron sentir única y ambos dis...

—Ya vete —interrumpió Akane, sintiéndose asqueada por las palabras de la chica.

—Sé qué piensas que soy una mujer más en la vida de Ranma, pero no es así...

—Estas mintiendo —aseguro—. Lo que paso entre ustedes fue porque estaba enojado conmigo. Ranma solo pensaba en mí, él no tiene ojos para nadie más que para mí.

—Pero conmigo fue con quién paso la noche —Azusa hablo, y Akane separo los labios incrédula de sus descaradas palabras—. Nunca tendrás la seguridad de nada Akane, solo de una cosa... y es que cuando mi hijo nazca sabrás que su padre es Ranma.

—Bien.

—¿Vas a quitarle el derecho a mi hijo de tener una familia feliz junto a sus dos padres? —la castaña le extendió un sobre a la peliazul, y ella un tanto recelosa lo recibió luego de unos segundos—. Ranma me humillo cuando me ofreció dinero para que los dejara en paz, pero a mí no me importa el dinero. Solo no quería criar a mi hijo sin su padre, eso es todo —Azusa abrió la puerta y antes de salir le dijo unas últimas palabras a la chica.

Akane sintió nauseas y corrió hasta el baño para devolver el estomago, aquellos vocablos de la chica le habían generado un asco que jamás pensó sentir. Y ahí en el cuarto de baño y en silencio, comenzó a llorar amargamente. Mirando las ecografías del sobre que le había entregado Azusa y escuchando las horribles palabras de ella en su mente, cómo si se tratará de un réquiem mortal.

 ** _'Por cierto, ¿duermen en la misma cama en que me acosté con él?'_**

Su cabeza daba vueltas al sentirse sumida en la tristeza, ni siquiera noto el pasar de las horas hasta que el sonido de la puerta se escucho a lo lejos. Le dolía tanto el peso de sus mentiras y el daño que le había provocado Ranma con su enojo que, sentía que su alma se había quebrado.

—Akane... —la voz preocupada de Ranma hizo reír histéricamente a la muchacha y él se sorprendió de ello.

—Desde cuando le ofreces dinero a la gente para que nos dejen en paz —soltó Akane, ya sin poder soportar el evadir las discusiones.

Ranma supo al instante a lo que se refería, y sin sentir que había cometido un error se aproximo hasta ella. Solo para recibir un rechazo ante su contacto.

—Sólo hasta que naciera el bebé, le dije que pagaría lo que necesitará y que nos dejará tranquilos —contó Ranma.

—Cuando estás en problemas, siempre lo resuelves con dinero —dijo encarando a su esposo—. Porqué todos tenemos un precio, ¿no es cierto? —le recordó irónica, cuando le había puesto un precio a su cuerpo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Ranma no daba crédito a las palabras de ella.

No podía entender el porqué de qué Akane estuviera tan molesta, ni tampoco deseaba encarar los problemas que había provocado entre ambos. Sabía que era culpable, pero ella, ella lo había lanzado a los brazos de otras con todas sus mentiras. Le había dolido tanto su engaño que se cegó, siendo incapaz de ver que sus actos tenían consecuencias.

—Hablaremos después —comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero Akane lo detuvo en el pasillo y recién ahí pudo notar que ella había estado llorando.

—No huyas de mí.

—No lo hago, pero no creo que debamos hablar ahora. Estas enfadada y no lo entenderás, así que déjame ir.

—Yo no te entiendo, ¿Y tú crees que me entiendes? —Akane frunció el ceño, molesta por lo que su esposo había dicho—. ¡Al menos estas consciente con lo que tengo que luchar!

—No cambies el tema, ya tenemos demasiados problemas —replico Ranma—. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas, lo dices cómo si no supieras por lo que estoy pasando.

—¿Y qué tal si yo te hubiera hecho lo mismo? —encaró ella, llamando a la empatía del muchacho.

—No hablas enserio —su ceño se frunció, mientras la rabia comenzaba a emerger en su interior al imaginar aquello que su esposa había dicho.

—Y si te engañara.

—No seas tonta Akane.

—Contéstame, y si lo hago algún día —insistió, ignorando por completo lo molesto e inestable que se encontraba Ranma—. Y si lo hago pensando en que debería castigarte.

—Akane, no te atrevas a terminar esa frase —advirtió Ranma.

—Qué tiene, ¿por qué eres hombre y yo soy mujer? —desafió enojada—. Yo estoy pasando por cosas que tú no quieres ni oír.

—Akane muévete —ordeno Ranma queriendo salir del lugar para evitar descargar su ira contra ella.

—¡Contesta! Y si fuera al revés ¿Qué harías?

—Akane... —su voz reprendedora.

—Qué tal si solo por castigarte, tuviera una aventura con Shinnosu —sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas cuando Ranma simplemente se hizo paso hasta la puerta, empujándola con el rápido movimiento y haciéndola perder el equilibrio para finalmente golpearse con el muro.

Akane se toco el lado derecho de la frente, el cual resulto ser el lugar más afectado por aquel accidente. Pero inevitablemente, ella termino por darle una fría mirada a su esposo; Ranma intento disculparse, aunque al parecer Akane ni lo escucho porque sin decir nada se retiro del apartamento. Sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido no fue capaz de salir tras ella, por lo cual solo atino a llamar a Ryoga para que hiciera lo qué él era incapaz de hacer.

El incomodo silencio en la sala de estar de la residencia Hibiki la hizo sentir extrañamente mejor, mientras intentaba tomar una determinación referente a todo lo que había ocurrido en ese tormentoso día. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al sentir la mirada de Ryoga y Satsuki sobre ella, ambos habían aparecido de la nada en el parque frente a la residencia en Nerima a los cinco minutos de su pelea con Ranma. Al parecer Dios había decidido apiadarse de ella al final del día, permitiéndole dormir bajo un techo por esa noche, ya que por nada del mundo volvería al departamento.

—Akane, prima seguro mueres de frió ¿Quieres un té? —pregunto Satsuki, preocupada por la palidez de la peliazul—. ¿Si quieres puedo darte un vaso con agua?

—Está bien —respondió Akane luego de tanta insistencia por parte de su prima.

—Akane —Ryoga miro a la luz la frente su amiga, solo para palidecer ante el morado de esta.

—¿Ranma te golpeo?

—Me empujo y me golpeé con el muro —soltó la peliazul de malagana—. No quiero hablar del tema —al terminar de decir esto se encamino junto a Satsuki al cuarto de invitados.

Ryoga se quedo en silencio en la sala, tomándole el peso a la situación que había provocado su amigo por su orgullo. Dándole sentido a la desesperación con la que lo había llamado media hora atrás, y empezando a creer que Ranma estaba perdiendo la razón al sentirse presionado por los problemas.

Su celular empezó a sonar desde su bolsillo, despertándolo de sus pensamientos. Sin siquiera mirar de quién se trataba la persona que lo llamaba contesto, dando un suspiro agotado.

—Ranma...

—¿Está contigo? —la voz del Saotome sonaba tan desesperada cómo cuando lo llamo pidiendo auxilio.

—¿En qué mierda pensabas? —le recrimino Ryoga.

De inmediato y sin darle una respuesta a su amigo, se metió a su auto para ir en búsqueda de Akane. Se había comportado como un egoísta, al no ponerse en el lugar de su esposa, además de un idiota por su reaccionar tan prepotente y descuidado. Tenía que solucionar el daño que había causado, tenía que pedirle perdón y rezar... rezar mucho para que ella lo pudiera disculpar. Puesto que era la primera vez que sintió que ella jamás lo perdonaría.

Ryoga miro su celular para confirmar que su amigo le había cortado la comunicación. Fastidiado chasqueo la lengua y se encamino en dirección al cuarto de huéspedes para encontrar a su esposa y su prima en silencio, sintiendo la abrumadora tensión causada por de la chica de cabello azulado.

—Akane —Ryoga se acerco hasta la ahora fría y silenciosa muchacha—. Puedes quedarte todo lo que sea necesario, sabes que también eres una amiga muy importante para mí.

—Gracias Ryoga —intento sonreír, pero solo logro hacerlo a medias.

—¿Quieres algo? —pregunto el de bandana.

—No, solo quiero estar sola por favor.

—Akane —reprendió Satsuki y Ryoga le dio una mirada recriminatoria, entendiendo al instante que ambos debían dejarla sola. Aunque ella no quisiera.

Al cerrarse la puerta y comprobar que estaba sola, se acerco hasta la ventana. Asomándose levemente por la cortina, logro ver como el auto de su esposo se detenía fuera de la casa Hibiki. Haciéndola entender que aquel rescate inesperado por parte del matrimonio, no era más que obra de Ranma.

Suspiro resignada y se cruzo de brazos, sin perder ningún movimiento del vehículo al estacionarse frente a la casa.

El timbre sonó incesantemente molestando al dueño de casa, el cual con una mirada mortal y el ceño fruncido le abría la puerta al "inesperado" visitante.

—Con una vez basta Saotome son las 2 de la madrugada.

—Quiero verla.

—Ranma, vamos afuera —dijo Ryoga, queriendo hacer razonar a su amigo en primera instancia, pues Akane no parecía querer hablar con nadie—. Tendrás que esperar a que se calmen las cosas.

—Necesito verla, Ryoga.

—Ranma, espera un tiempo.

—No entiendo cómo es que pude ser tan impulsivo —Ranma hablo con pesar y su amigo le dio la razón a su reflexión—. Le hice daño, y perdí la cabeza.

—Ve a casa y descansa —sugirió Ryoga—. Akane está con nosotros, ya casi se duerme.

—No puedo irme —la culpabilidad lo estaba abrumando—. Debo saber si está bien, saber si me perdo...

—Ranma —la voz del de bandana sonó severa—. Debes irte, anda... los dos necesitan tiempo. Te llamaré en la mañana —el Saotome afirmo con la cabeza y, apenado se alejo del lugar.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Ranma al empezar a percibir el peso de sus acciones, queriendo golpearse por haber sido tan inconsecuente. Se subió a su auto y sin tener intenciones de abandonar el lugar, recargo su peso en el asiento. Hundiéndose tanto o más que la frustración que no paraba de atormentarlo.

* * *

Mirando un punto muerto en la pared y con una de sus manos apoyando su cabeza, escucho como los pasos de Satsuki hacían eco en el lugar. Al parecer ella también había madrugado, haciéndola sentir culpable de la incomodidad que seguramente le causaba a su prima al estar ahí. Desvió lentamente su mirada avellana hasta la recién llegada y haciendo un esfuerzo, casi sobrehumano le sonrió con una falsedad que la hizo sentir asqueada de sí misma.

—¿Dormiste? —interrogo Satsuki que, con cuidado se aproximo para sentarse al lado de la peliazul.

—Desperté hace poco.

—Me alegra que pudieras descansar —expreso ella con esa amabilidad natural que tenía—. Ryoga está arriba, puedes decirme lo que quieras. Creo que será bueno para ti desahogarte.

—Por favor, no quiero hablar sobre eso.

—Todo es por esa mujer, ¿cierto? —pregunto la mujer de cabellos color vino, haciendo recordar a su prima aquella incomoda conversación con Azusa.

—Ella no es importante.

—Creo que el tio Soun se entero de todo.

Los pasos de Ryoga alertaron a ambas muchacha que al instante le dedicaron una mirada. Mientras él terminaba de acomodar su bandana, se aproximo hasta quedar frente a la chica de cabellos azules. Analizando el estado en que se encontraba. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al comprobar que parecía estar un poco más tranquila, pero aún con un semblante demasiado triste como para hablar de lo ocurrido.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —pregunto Ryoga.

—Bien.

—Hay buen clima afuera, abriré las ventanas —informo Satsuki, poniéndose de pie en dirección al ventanal y soltando un suspiro al divisar el auto de Ranma frente a su casa. Apreciando que el chico había pasado la noche ahí mismo, pues aún usaba la ropa del día anterior—. Akane...

—¿Que sucede? —Akane le observo, y la muchacha se puso nerviosa.

—Ranma, está aquí —soltó apenas, mientras Ryoga se asomaba un tanto incomodo—. Quizás paso toda la noche en su auto...

El chico de la bandana paso una mano por su frente, visiblemente estresado por lo que sucedía. Es que la terquedad de Ranma parecía no tener límites, y eso solamente lograría complicar más las cosas. ¿En qué pensaba?

—Akane... —dijo Ryoga, solamente para ver como ella desviaba la mirada.

No quería hablar con Ranma, era un hecho.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, abandono a las muchachas en la sala. Emprendiendo rumbo al lugar en donde se encontraba estacionado el auto del Saotome, solo para encontrarlo sentado en el asiento del chofer, con ojeras y aspecto bastante deprimente. Realmente estaba arrepentido de lo sucedido.

—Buenos Días —Saludo Ryoga subiendo al auto por el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Akane ya se levanto? —pregunto Ranma, haciendo que la molestia de su amigo volviera.

—Te dije que fueras a casa a pensar, pero preferiste quedarte en el auto —regaño—. Ya no sé que más decirte, enserio Ranma.

—Tengo que ver a Akane —su voz sonó casi suplicante.

—Se encuentra muy triste, por ahora no quiere verte. —suspiro Ryoga, apenado por ambos—. Tienes que comprender eso Ranma. Ahora por favor, ve a descansar —sugirió, intentando apelar al visible cansancio del Saotome—. Ella necesita tiempo para pensar, y tu también.

—Amigo, no puedo hacerlo —concluyo Ranma, saliendo del auto mientras el Hibiki lo perseguía queriendo hacerlo entrar en razón.

Ryoga carraspeo y se tomo la cabeza irritado, cuando vio a su amigo adentrarse al interior de la elegante vivienda. Corriendo tras él y observando cómo este ignoraba las palabras de Satsuki, logro darle alcance a dos metros de la ex-Tendo. La cual sólo se limito a guardar silencio sentada en el sofá, avergonzada por la escena que estaba creando el Saotome.

—¡Akane! —Ranma se libro del agarre de su amigo, y se agacho para quedar a la altura de su esposa—. En verdad lo lamento —se disculpo arrepentido, queriendo tocar una de las manos de la chica que, de inmediato rechazo su contacto.

Satsuki y Ryoga se miraron incómodos al ver el dolor de la pareja, queriendo retirarse del lugar pero sin poder hacerlo. Ambos tenían miedo de que alguno de los dos hiciera otra estupidez.

—Akane, háblame quieres...

Las palabras de Ranma se escucharon lejanas en su mente, mientras recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior. Mordiéndose la lengua para no empeorar aún más la situación, queriendo simplemente que se marchará de una vez por todas.

—Ranma, déjala —pidió Ryoga tocando su hombro—. Ranma, anda...

Sus ojos azules parecieron apagarse al entender que ella no quería hablarle. Y sintiendo el peso de sus actos como nunca antes, decidió hacerle caso a Ryoga; Era lo mejor, porque ella ni siquiera había sido capaz de mirarlo.

—Ven —concluyo el Hibiki, palmeando la espalda de su amigo mientras se marchaban.

Satsuki espero a escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse antes de aproximarse a su prima, viendo como ella dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

—No quiero hablar —Akane hablo antes de que la chica de cabellos color vino pudiera hacerlo.

—Akane, Ranma está arrepentido.

—Sabes, no sé que sentir ahora cuando miro a Ranma a los ojos —dijo la peliazul, ignorando completamente la defensa de su prima—. ni en los peores momentos había sucedido algo así.

—Se ve terrible, y lamenta lo que hizo —suspiro—. No me malinterpretes prima, tu superas todo. Incluso lo del tema de la mujer embarazada, pero ¿por qué esta vez no lo perdonas, fue un accidente?

—No se trata de eso Satsuki —aclaro, denotando la amargura y el dolor que sentía en su mirada—. Ranma, hizo que perdiera toda la confianza que tenía en él... y eso es peor que cualquier otra cosa.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:  
**

Hola! ufff, odie escribir este capitulo hahahaha xD, en la versión de la novela era un golpe. Pero no me imagino a Ranma pegandole a Akane, y terminando con un final feliz. -Es que personalmente difiere con mis valores, yo no le perdonaría a mi pareja un golpe- Por eso cree un torpe accidente, así no termino por odiar mi historia, ni a mi por escribirla xD! En fin... fue un capitulo corto porque no me tome la semana que me suelo tomar en públicar, pero el próximo será más extenso y notablemente si me tardaré más en publicarlo. Ruego más de su querida paciencia ~

Le haré a una mención especial a Esmeralda Saotom en este capitulo, porque siempre, pero siempre me escribe ! Muchisímas gracias amiga por darte el tiempo siempre a leer y escribirme! -siempre te leo ;D -

Les mando un saludo a los que dejaron su review como siempre, y decirles que estoy muy muy agradecida y feliz por sus comentarios y la calida bienvenida:  
 **Deliza22 • A RedFox • Saekodachi47 • Leslie Hibiki • Maat Sejmet • Haruri Saotome • Esmeralda Saotom • John**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por leer. =)_**  
 ** _Hasta el proximo capitulo!_**


	28. Epilogo 3: Fuerza

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "** Adını Feriha Koydum **", Esta es una Adaptación de la Novela.  
"El Secreto de Akane"**

 **Epilogo III: Fuerza.**

* * *

Se había sentido tan mal de salud los últimos días que habría preferido no salir de la casa Hibiki, pero después de que su prima insistiera infinidades de veces a ir al médico. Ahí se encontraba, frente a una gran puerta de vidrio esperando a que saliera la enfermera con los resultados de sus exámenes de sangre. Mientras Satsuki conversaba entusiasmada con un doctor.

Akane miro alegre como la chica de cabellos color vino mantenía una alegre platica con el profesional que la había atendido minutos atrás.

El doctor Sentaro Daimonji parecía inexperto debido a su edad e inevitablemente estaba prejuiciosa a que la atendiera, sin embargo el solo se limito a callarla con acciones. La había atendido tan profesionalmente que fue incapaz de seguir quejándose por el recién egresado doctor.

—Saotome Akane —llamo la enfermera en cuanto salió desde las impecables puertas de vidrio.

La ex-Tendo se puso en pie para recibir los exámenes en un sobre color café, mientras la enfermera le daba una mirada severa.

—Debe cuidarse señora Saotome.

—¿Tengo algo grave? —dijo Akane un poco angustiada.

—No, pero usted debe mantener reposo por unos días y mantenerse tranquila —advirtió la enfermera—. De lo contrario podría presentar una perdida.

—¿Perdida? —los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron a lo máximo de sus cuencas.

—Usted está embarazada de cinco semanas.

Su garganta se seco como un desierto ante el impacto de la noticia. Porque ella había asociado todos sus malestares a su estado de ánimo, al estrés de los problemas en su matrimonio sumado a la presión que ejercían todos para que se separará.

Los pasos de la enfermera marchándose hicieron eco en su mente, mientras intentaba analizar la nueva noticia.

Ella iba a tener un bebé, un hijo de Ranma. El hombre que amaba y el que también la había decepcionado profundamente, aquel que destruyo la poca confianza que quedaba entre ambos. Porque primero habían sido sus mentiras y después la cobardía de Ranma, junto a su miedo de ser padre.

Sonrió irónicamente al pensar en lo último. Puesto que, quizás el hijo de Azusa podía no ser de él y eso la mayoría de la gente lo sabía, pero el que estaba creciendo en su vientre sí era suyo y aunque los demás lo pusieran en duda, al menos ella estaba segura de eso. Y simplemente con eso bastaba para ella.

 **-o-**

Por uno de los muchos largos pasillos de la Universidad, un grupo de alumnos charlaban sobre sus trabajos y proyectos, mientras otros se dedicaban a resolver sus preguntas y a complementar la información con ayuda del profesor.

El castaño resolvía preguntas al azar de sus alumnos cuando una alegre muchacha paso por el pasillo. Capturando su atención casi al instante, se limito a disculparse con el grupo de estudiantes para luego salir en búsqueda de la chica.

—¡Akane! —llamo el hombre, logrando que ella se detuviera y volteara a verlo.

—Shinnosuke... —ella sonrió cómo siempre.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho?—pregunto el castaño.

—Estoy bien. Ahora buscaré un empleo temporal, estaba yendo al área de recursos humanos para tomar un trabajo universitario.

—Tu independencia me agrada —dijo Shinnosuke con una sonrisa—. Recuerda que la próxima semana debes entregar el proyecto en equipo con Ranma. Ya sabes que estaré aquí en caso de cualquier cosa.

Akane sonrió ante la última aclaración de Shinnosuke, el siempre era tan encantador y preocupado por ella que de no haber conocido a Ranma seguramente le habría gustado estar con un hombre como él.

—Shinnosuke, muchas gracias por todo —agradeció haciendo una leve reverencia—. Tu siempre me hiciste sentir mejor en todos aquellos malos momentos, e incluso hoy me alegras el día con tan solo saludarme.

—Tú también me alegras Akane —sonrió con amargura y puso una manos sobre la cabeza de la chica—. Pero es tiempo de avanzar... y cuando te veo hacerlo, quiero poder hacerlo yo también.

—Lo harás...

—Akane, sé que no lo dije antes de una forma directa —exhalo casi todo el aire de sus pulmones para luego llenarlos de aire y armarse de valor—. Te amo, y aunque sé que amas a Ranma y no me correspondes. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, aunque sea solo como amigos.

Akane sonrió y luego él dio el tema por cerrado, ya que desde ahora podría dar vuelta a esa hermosa página de su vida. La hoja más dulce y valerosa que había tenido el placer de leer y recrear, en donde la existencia de aquella mujer de cabellos azules llenaba la hoja en blanco con hermosas palabras que él jamás olvidaría.

* * *

En las terrazas del patio universitario Sayuri le daba una nueva mirada a la chica frente a ella, en un intento de descifrar alguna de las locuras que cruzaba por aquella cabeza. Porque definitivamente ahora estaba loca a su parecer, haciendo preguntas sin sentido sobre su gimnasio o sobre personas que no tenían mayor relevancia en sus lujosas vidas.

Akari se acomodo el flequillo que le impedía ver mejor la pantalla de su teléfono, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía un café.

—Me vas a decir lo que estas planeando, ¿no?—se decidió a hablar Sayuri.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ya sabes... las preguntas, tu silencio, ¿Algo planeas?

—Ranma está sufriendo demasiado —expreso preocupada—. me encargaré de averiguar ciertas cosas.

—¿Te refieres a lo del supuesto hijo? —indago Sayuri, viendo a la Unryu afirmar con la cabeza—. ¿Qué buscas? —pregunto al ver que parecía investigar en su celular.

—Un idiota de la revista de uno de los amigos de mi padre me conseguiría el numero de Azusa, pero aún lo consigue. Le pregunto a unos conocidos.

—Yo lo tengo.

—¿Lo tienes? —a Akari se le iluminaron los ojos—. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

—No soy adivina, te comparto el contacto espera —dijo Sayuri enviando el mensaje, mientras Daisuke llegaba a sentarse con las jóvenes.

—¡Gracias! —Akari sonrió y se marcho alegremente en dirección a los estacionamientos.

Daisuke y Sayuri se quedaron unos momentos mirándose entre ellos para luego caminar en silencio al casino de la facultad, y mientras ellos esperaban a poder comprar unas sodas con sus teléfonos en mano. Un curioso muchacho de bandana se aproximo en busca de cierta muchacha de cabellos verdes.

—¿Chicos han visto a Akari? —pregunto Ryoga.

—Sí, fue a hacer unas cosas personales —respondió la mejor amiga de la Unryu.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Ahora es psicóloga de parejas —bromeo Daisuke con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Cómo? —Ryoga frunció el ceño y le miro exigiendo una explicación.

—Salió con la chica del periódico, esa... la que se revolcó con Ranma.

Ryoga puso los ojos en blanco irritado por la respuesta de Daisuke. ¿Qué planeaba ahora Akari? Es que nunca se cansaba de andar haciendo cosas a espaldas de ellos.

—Otra vez... —bufo el Hibiki antes de salir del lugar.

Sayuri puso los brazos en su cintura como si se tratara de una jarra, y le dio una mirada indignada al castaño a su lado.

—¡Bien hecho Daisuke! —se quejo Sayuri—. Eres como un sándwich de aguacate, te aprietan un poco y esparramas para todos lados.

...

En una de las muchas cafeterías de Nerima, dos elegantes muchachas se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas. Un tanto aisladas de todas las demás del lugar, a modo que les diera un poco más de privacidad para conversar.

Los ojos de Azusa se empequeñecieron cuando los de Akari se enfrentaron a ella, percibiendo una incipiente irritación de parte de la ojijade.

—Te ves estupenda desde la última vez que nos vimos —expreso sarcástica la Unryu, con los brazos cruzados frente a ella y acompañado de su usual actitud elegante—. Ahora entiendo porque ha pasado tanto desde ese encuentro —ella observo detenidamente su vientre de manera despectiva, haciendo sentir a Azusa intimidada—. No pierdes el tiempo.

—Me mantengo ocupada en cosas importantes.

—Ya veo... —Akari esbozo una sonrisa al intentar controlar una carcajada.

Definitivamente Azusa no la conocía lo suficiente, y eso la fastidiaba porque no era la primera vez que se veían. ¿Es que creía que ella se iba a tragar el cuento de que su hijo era de Ranma? Una cosa que no soportaba era que quisieran verle la cara de idiota. Y la mujer frente a ella pagaría esa osadía.

—Sabes... —continuó Akari con su usual voz sarcástica—. Me sorprendió mucho que Ranma se casará con Akane, pero más me sorprende que esté esperando un hijo contigo.

—Tú sabes que la prensa hace escándalo por todo, no es necesario exagerar más las cosas —Azusa se explico en un tono de completa inocencia. Lo que solo consiguió molestar a la peliverde—. Además yo no sabía que Ranma estaba casado, también me pillo por sorpresa la noticia.

—Escucha —la Unryu levanto un poco la voz, controlando las ganas de ahorcar a la mujer—. Ranma y Akane han pasado por muchos problemas, la mayoría de ellos causados por mi —sonrió y eso logro poner nerviosa a la embarazada—. Si tienes planeado separarlos, no lo vas a lograr. Créeme, si yo no lo logre... tú no tienes oportunidad.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Que ni siquiera con ese bebé. Lograras lo que yo no pude.

—Mi intención no es separarlos, yo solo quiero asegurar el bienestar de mi hijo.

—No me hagas reír —Akari le miro con seriedad—. El no cree que sea suyo.

—Pues lo creerá cuando nazca —aseguro Azusa con determinación.

—¿Y por qué esperar a que nazca? —cuestiono Akari—. En realidad es necesario a que te humilles de esa forma tan patética —Azusa apretó los puños ante la arrogante actitud de la chica—. Puedes irte y regresar con un examen de ADN después, sin molestar a Ranma. Pero lo único que estás haciendo es arrastrarte como un gusano.

—¡No permitiré que me hables de esa forma! —vocifero la castaña, solo para ver a la Unryu sonreír sin moverse de su posición.

—Mira te lo explicaré, porque eres tan tonta que no serás capaz de entenderlo si no lo hago —hablo—. Si yo me quedará embarazada en una noche, y no me diera cuenta en un muy pero muy largo tiempo y decidiera tenerlo, creo que sería algo muy ridículo y estúpido de mi parte.

—¿Que estas insinuando? —pregunto Azusa entendiendo a lo que se refería la Unryu.

—Azusa —por primera vez cambio de posición y se apoyo sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirar a la chica en cuestión—. Sé lo que estas planeando, sé lo que ocurre con el dinero de tu familia, estar al borde de la quiebra debe ser algo muy vergonzoso —Azusa se puso en pie dispuesta a marcharse—. Si Ranma no es el padre de tu bebé, mejor aléjate ahora. Porque después vivirás la humillación... no te conviene quedarte, tu sabes que yo conozco a todos los medios —Akari se levanto y le miro por sobre su hombro, ya que la castaña se quedo inmóvil en el lugar de pie—. Me encargaré de que seas tan humillada como el dolor que le estas causando a Ranma.

La chica de cabellos verdes siguió su camino fuera del café para dirigirse al estacionamiento en busca de su auto, pero en cuanto procedió a sacar las llaves en su fina cartera de cuero. Una mano le sujeto con fuerza el hombro, tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola voltear con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción.

—Supongo que no cambias, ¿no? —la voz del muchacho la hizo reír.

—Ryoga, no seas molesto.

—Continuas siendo la intrigosa de siempre, y siempre por Ranma —soltó Ryoga, completamente enfadado por las acciones de la Unryu.

—Claro, me ves y me juzgas sin saber nada —dijo Akari ofendida, ya que por primera vez estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto—. ¿No me darás el beneficio de la duda?

—Esta vez no tengo duda de lo que haces, tu planeaste todo esto —Akari bufo e ignorándolo comenzó a abrir la puerta de su auto—. Creía que habías cambiado y que habías olvidado a Ranma, porque dijiste en la boda que me amabas.

Akari levanto una de sus cejas al escuchar las palabras de Ryoga. Creía que aún amaba a Ranma, y peor aún, creía que era tan baja como para conseguirlo de esa forma. Haciéndolo sufrir al creer que sería padre con una mujer que no amaba; si bien era cierto que jamás le agrado su relación con Akane, nunca habría llegado a tal extremo de hacer sufrir tanto a Ranma.

Además luego de haberlo intentado todo para que Ranma se fijara en ella, había terminado por comprender que él no podía verla como algo más que su amiga.

—Ryoga, estás haciendo un drama innecesario —se quejo aburrida de la actitud del chico, manteniendo bajo control sus emociones. De lo contrarió habría armado un escándalo de proporciones—. Además estas casado, no sé porque vienes a recriminarme cuando no te corresponde.

—¡Ja! En algo tienes razón Akari Unryu —Ryoga rió irónico—. Mi vida es solo drama cuando estoy contigo, y nada ha cambiado. Yo soy el estúpido aquí, ¿cierto?

—Tú te casaste... —murmuro Akari con dolor.

—Y tu nunca cambiaste, ni tampoco lo que sientes por Ranma —suspiro—. Soy un imbécil por haberme sentido mal por ti, y por continuar siendo un estúpido al quererte.

Akari se subió a su auto sentida por las palabras de Ryoga y se marcho, dejando solo e irritado en el lugar. Sintiéndose indignado al pensar que Akari aún continuaba enamorada de Ranma. Fue ahí que una mujer de cabello castaño y una prominente barriga se le aproximo, reconociéndola al instante cuando ella se acerco hasta él.

—Dile a Akari, que no sé si Ranma o Akane le pidieron que me amenazará —advirtió Azusa, dejando a Ryoga sorprendido por lo que estaba diciendo—. Pero no conseguirá nada con eso, y cuando nazca mi hijo. Ella se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho.

Cerró los ojos y proceso las palabras de Azusa, mientras oía sus pasos alejarse cuando el tacón de los zapatos de la mujer tocaba el asfalto.

—Akari cambio —murmuro para sí mismo.

Había malinterpretado a Akari al juzgarla culpable de todo lo sucedido, pues ella no había hecho más que ir ahí para desenmascarar la mentira de Azusa; En cambio, él solo se había puesto histérico por los celos al creer que ella aún amaba Ranma, y que estaba haciendo eso para finalmente separarlo de Akane. Pero había estado equivocado, y ahora solo podía sentirse culpable de haberla juzgado mal.

Pese a eso, en el rostro del Hibiki se formo una sonrisa. _"Ella realmente había cambiado..."_

* * *

Sentado sobre el capo de su auto y con sus ojos azules fijos en el movimiento de las olas, se limito a suspirar para liberar aquella frustración que traía consigo. Se sentía como un imbécil por su actitud egoísta con Akane, había sido impulsivo e inmaduro de su parte al no enfrentar los problemas a su lado, intentando fingir que nada sucedía y que todo estaba "bien".

El ruido del motor de un vehículo lo distrajo, permitiéndose por un segundo quitar su mirada del mar y descubrir que se trataba de Ryoga.

—Ranma, no sé porque... pero sabía que estarías aquí —hablo el Hibiki con voz melancólica.

—Sé que debo darle tiempo a Akane para que se calmen un poco las cosas —suspiro—. Pero, se me está haciendo imposible hacerlo.

—Lo imagino.

—Solo quiero ir a tu casa y obligarla a regresar a casa, no me importa si me odia, si me pega. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera con tal de que me deje estar a su lado —admitió Ranma, volteando a ver a su amigo que parecía estar tan triste como él—. ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Es que a pesar de todo creo que Akari sigue amándote, de hecho no solo a ti, diría que hasta a Akane la ama. A todos los puede amar, menos a mí.

—Ryoga, creo que deberías olvidarla —sugirió—. Además ahora estas casado con Satsuki.

—Satsuki y yo, solo somos amigos. Nuestro matrimonio es solo un acuerdo para que ella pueda seguir estudiando, de lo contrario su familia la habría enviado a un pueblo —Ryoga le dio una mirada seria al Saotome y cambio el tema—. Debes reparar las cosas con Akane, no puedes perderla.

—Ella ni siquiera quiere verme, ¿Cómo podría lograr hacerlo?

—¿Y qué harás? —cuestiono Ryoga con voz severa—. ¿Seguirás teniéndote lastima y esperarás a que se vaya?

—No —respondió mientras que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa—. La recuperaré, haré hasta lo imposible por arreglar las cosas.

—Entonces hazlo Ranma.

—Tu deberías, arreglar tu matrimonio —dijo el de trenza mientras entraba a su auto.

—Debería... —murmuro Ryoga, apreciando en silencio como el auto de su amigo empezaba a moverse.

Luego de ver a Ranma marcharse. Ryoga opto por imitar sus acciones y dirigirse a hasta su casa, ya que después de todo su "esposa" lo estaba esperando ahí. Seguramente ella ya tendría la cena preparada al llegar.

Descendió de su auto sin muchas ganas luego de estacionarlo frente a su enorme casa, y entonces se dirigió hasta la puerta. Al entrar a la casa enseguida se topo con la mirada de su esposa que, parecía llevar rato esperándolo en la sala.

—Bienvenido —Saludo ella.

—Hola —contesto con voz seca y malhumorada.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo crees tú que puedo estar? —Ryoga respondió de malagana, solo para arrepentirse de sus vocablos—. Lo siento Satsuki, fui grosero.

—¿Te sucedió algo? —pregunto Satsuki, preocupada por la expresión en el rostro de su esposo e ignorando su descortesía.

—Sí...

—¿Akari?

—Así es... —suspiro Ryoga—. Sé que quizás es incomodo para ti escuchar esto, porque quieres que este matrimonio funcione, pero yo jamás podre ser capaz de hacerlo funcionar.

—Lo sé, Ryoga —expreso Satsuki, sentándose en el sofá para ponerse cómoda—. Y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas funcionar, yo ya entendí que amas a esa chica —Ryoga se sentó a frente a ella y la miro un tanto incrédulo—. La verdad es que yo, conocí a alguien pero lo que tenemos nosotros es especial... tú ya sabes.

—¿especial? —pregunto el Hibiki viendo a la chica ponerse nerviosa.

—Ya sabes, somos amigos... pero aun así tuvimos intimidad una vez —Ryoga río ante la explicación de la chica, entendiendo a que se refería—. No sé cómo se le puede decir a eso.

—Eso fue algo que ocurrió porque bebimos, y porque en ese minuto nos necesitábamos —Satsuki suspiro con alivio por sus palabras—. Nos casamos porque tu familia estaba por "exiliarte", no había otra opción.

—También lo creo —sonrió amargamente al recordar sus errores—. Nos divorciaremos cuando tu lo quieras Ryoga... solo te pido que me des un poco de tiempo para organizarme y ver donde viviré.

—Puedo ayudar —sugirió Ryoga.

—No —interrumpió ella. No quería que el chico tuviera que volver a salvarla—. Deja que yo lo vea por mí misma, tú ya has hecho suficiente por mí.

—¿Quién es el chico? —pregunto el Hibiki un tanto curioso.

—No me preguntes, es incomodo hablar de eso —se sonrojo—. Solo te diré que me invito a salir.

—Al menos espero que tenga un serio interés en ti, porque con que uno de los dos sea rechazado ya es más que suficiente —bromeo él, y Satsuki soltó una suave carcajada.

—¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? —interrogo Satsuki tímidamente.

—Claro... —Ryoga se puso de pie—. Iré a descansar.

—No dejes que ella te afecte tanto —aconsejo Satsuki con la mirada baja—. Ryoga, eres más bueno que ella y esa relación es toxica. Deberías terminar con ello... a lo mejor otra persona más adecuada está esperando ahí por ti. No pierdas tu tiempo Ryoga.

—Trataré de que no me afecte —dijo antes de partir en dirección su habitación.

Luego de tener aquella breve y comprensiva conversación con su esposa, un gran alivió lo embargo. Mientras comenzaba a pensar en las últimas palabras de está. Quizás tenía razón y era hora de dar vuelta la página con Akari, a lo mejor ya había llegado el momento de enfrentar la realidad, esa maldita realidad que se había negado a ver. Porque Akari Unryu jamás sería suya.

* * *

Ranma entro a su apartamento luego de haber conducido unos quince minutos, mientras pensaba en cómo solucionar sus problemas. Totalmente abstraído de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, o de los casi imperceptibles ruidos del lugar. Se dirigió hasta la habitación matrimonial, quedándose de pie en el umbral de la puerta al ver que alguien se encontraba en el lugar.

A los pies de la cama y sentada junto a un bolso, una hermosa chica de cabellos azules se encontraba observando al recién llegado.

—Akane... —logro pronunciar antes de ver el bolso en las manos de la chica. ¿Planeaba irse y dejarlo? Se pregunto a la vez que ideaba un plan en su mente para evitar que esta escapara del lugar.

—Ranma yo vine a buscar un poco de mi ropa —Akane miro en dirección a la habitación matrimonial.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar? —cuestiono ella y Ranma frunció el ceño.

—No te irás... —Concluyo Ranma corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal del apartamento.

Akane lo miro incrédula por unos segundos y lo siguió en silencio, mientras que el chico de la trenza se encargaba de cerraba la puerta con seguro para posteriormente, lanzar un juego de llaves que había tomado desde la mesa por la ventana. Dejandola completamente desencajada a no comprender que estaba haciendo en primera instancia.

—¿Esas eran mis llaves? —soltó ella completamente sorprendida por el actuar de Ranma.

—Sí, las mías están guardadas... —dijo el azabache con una sonrisa triunfante al ver como Akane comenzaba a registrar sus bolsillos—. No las traigo conmigo, están ocultas...

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de las intenciones de su esposo?, se regaño mentalmente al entender que los había encerrado a ambos. Queriendo saltar al cuello de Ranma hasta que su rostro se tornará morado.

—Ranma, de esta forma no lograrás nada —Consiguió decir calmando su ira.

—No me importa —contesto él, sentándose con gran alivió en el sofá—. Estamos juntos y eso es lo que a mí me importa.

—Esto siempre se trata de ti, ¿no? —refunfuño Akane, completamente fastidiada por la actitud infantil del Saotome.

—Esperaré hasta que quieras hablar.

—No lo parece, al menos de esta forma no debería ser.

—Esperare, a menos que quieras hacerlo ahora —sugirió Ranma con una sonrisa que, solo logro hacer enfadar más a la peliazul.

—¡Sí eso es lo que quieres! ¡Eso tendrás! —grito enfadada—. Vamos a hablar ahora, pero antes hay algo que debes saber... ** _  
_**

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestiono él, mientras se estiraba en el sofá.

—Estoy embarazada... —contesto Akane, soltando de golpe aquella noticia.

Ranma se puso pálido al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por su esposa, y de pronto sentía que el aire comenzaba a escasearle mientras hacía un esfuerzo enorme por volver a mirar esos ojos avellana que tanto amaba. ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Qué ella estaba embarazada? Aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que tendría un hijo, y ahora resulta que al parecer tendría dos.

Akane observo en silencio cómo el azabache parecía hiperventilar, a la vez que ella procedía a sentarse en el sofá frente al que estaba sentado él.

—Ahora, vamos a hablar Ranma...

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Hola! Sé que les había prometido un capitulo más largo, pero por cosas de tiempo no se pudo ;-; . Tengo visitas desde bien lejos y me esta costando un mundo poder coordinar mi tiempo para escribir, así que mis más sinceras disculpas u.u ! Por este mismo motivo no les he podido responder sus reviews, aunque sí los leí todos, siempre lo hago!

Esta es una actualización súper express, así que hay me cuentan que les pareció el capitulo. Los deje justo en el momento de lo interesante, y ya falta poco para llegar al final del epilogo :c !

Les mando un saludo a los que dejaron su review como siempre, y decirles que estoy muy agradecida y feliz por sus comentarios:  
 **Mara12 • Andy-Saotome-Tendo • Saekodachi47 • Leslie Hibiki • Maat Sejmet • Haruri Saotome • Esmeralda Saotom • John**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por leer. =)_**  
 ** _Hasta el proximo capitulo!_**


	29. Epilogo 4: Familia

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "** Adını Feriha Koydum **", Esta es una Adaptación de la Novela.  
"El Secreto de Akane"**

 **Epilogo IV: Familia.**

* * *

El silencio en la habitación se torno casi insoportable para ambos, y mientras más segundos pasaban más tenso se ponía el ambiente, al punto de que este podría haberse cortado con una tijera. Ambos se encontraban sentados frente a frente, sosteniéndose la mirada y esperando a que uno de los dos iniciará aquella inevitable conversación entre ellos.

Ranma respiro profundo luego de digerir la noticia. Iba a ser padre, eso era definitivo. Pero por alguna razón eso ahora no lo molestaba como antes, de hecho hasta comenzaba a hacerse a la idea.

—¿Estás segura? —se atrevió a preguntar casi atragantándose con las palabras.

Necesitaba comprobar que aquello era cierto y no que no fuera obra de su imaginación.

—Sí, me hice un examen de sangre —Respondió.

—Bueno, supongo que así son las cosas... —Ranma suspiro agotado por el estrés.

" _Vamos a ser padres..._ " Cavilo el azabache aceptando la idea. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con lo mucho que comenzaba a agradarle tener un hijo con su esposa. Imaginando lo maravilloso que sería tener un bebé con aquella chica frente a él, la mujer que amaba y su esposa. Miro el vientre de su esposa de reojo, sintiendo un extraño anhelo de que ese pequeño ser llegará pronto. Haciendolo sentir un tanto culpable por no haber sentido lo mismo cuando recibió esa noticia meses atrás.

De pronto al pensar en que estaba formando una familia al lado de su esposa lo regocijo. Y todo ese miedo que sintió al oír la noticia se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque por mucho miedo que pudiera tener al enfrentar la paternidad, estando junto a Akane siempre se sentía fuerte. Ella era capaz de darle una seguridad que jamás imagino, ella era su fuerza, y por ella podría enfrentar miles de pruebas con tal de estar a su lado y protegerla.

—¿No tienes nada más qué decir? —pregunto ella, luego de que pasarán segundos en silencio.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —cuestiono, mientras se empezaba a formar una sonrisa en sus labios—. No puedo enfadarme por tener un hijo con mi esposa, eso está fuera de cuestión.

—Pensé que no te sentías preparado para ser padre —menciono Akane, un tanto extrañada por su reacción.

—Y no lo estoy —admitió con una sinceridad que desconcerto a la muchacha.

—¿Entonces?

—La diferencia es que sé que ese bebé es mío —aseguro Ranma con una sonrisa.

—¿ósea que solo por eso lo aceptas? —la voz de ella sonó sarcástica, y el azabache frunció el ceño un tanto ofendido.

—Akane, ¿Cuando dejarás de pelear?

—Sabes, esa mujer vino hasta aquí —Akane empezó a hablar—. Vino a decirme que hicieron esa noche.

—¿Enserio? —Ranma arqueo una ceja entre incrédulo y fastidiado.

—Dijo que lo de ustedes fue especial, que jamás podré saber lo que ustedes vivieron esa apasionante noche —contesto recelosa y en tono molesto—. ¿Recuerdas algo de esa noche?

Ranma miro a su esposa mortificado. Parecía que Akane con cada palabra clavaba un puñal en su consciencia, logrando hacerlo sentir cada vez más culpable de lo sucedido. Y siendo incapaz de decir vocablo alguno, guardo silencio y le sostuvo la mirada a esos chispeantes ojos avellana.

—Ja, ahora que lo recuerdo estabas tan ebrio esa noche. Dudo que seas capaz de recordar algo —Akane se levanto del sofá solo para ponerse frente al azabache y encararlo—. ¡Cuéntame! —exigió—. ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿le dijiste lo mismo que me dices a mí? ¿cómo la besaste? ¿te gusto?

Molesto se levanto del sofá haciendo una mueca de desagrado por las palabras de la peliazul, quedando a centímetros de su rostro mientras el ambiente entre ambos cada vez era más hostil.

—¿La besas como me besas a mí? —pregunto Akane, dejando ver el dolor que sentía en cada una de sus palabras—. ¿o más apasionado?

—¿Quieres saber cómo la bese? —dijo con voz de desafiante mientras le sostenía la mirada a la chica—. La bese así...

Y antes de que Akane se lo esperara, el ofendido chico de la trenza la sujeto de los brazos con fuerza, y sin romper el contacto visual con ella, estrecho sus labios contra los suyos. En una caricia cargada de pasión que, pareció abrumar sus sentidos por completo durante unos instantes.

Al recordar los motivos de su enojo, inevitablemente termino por romper el contacto con su esposa. Furioso por toda la barbaridad de cosas que le había dicho. Estando más molesto por el daño que se acusaba a ella misma, antes de que al daño que sus palabras pudieran causarle a él.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —reclamo Akane, comenzando a sentirse una estúpida por dejarse a callar de esa forma.

—¿Qué cosa no puedo volver a hacer? ¿besarte? ¿Por qué no quieres que te bese? —interrogo Ranma mientras apreciaba la reacción de su esposa—. ¿Por qué no puedes contenerte? —Akane guardo silencio y, un tanto mortificada poso una mano sobre sus labios—. Dejaste que lo hiciera, y también me besaste.

—Ranma de esta forma no resolveremos nada.

—Eres tú la que no quiere resolver las cosas —aclaro cruzándose de brazos—. Vamos a tener un hijo, y tu eres incapaz de bajar la guardia por un momento conmigo.

La intensa mirada de Ranma sumado a sus palabras la hizo sentir culpable, ¿Quizás tenía razón? Pero aún estaba demasiado indignada por lo de Azusa, y demasiado humillada por lo de Nodoka. Sin embargo, pese a su malestar soltó un suspiro resignado y se dejo caer en el sofá.

—Bien, tienes razón.

—Me alegra que lo comprendas —menciono Ranma, sentándose al lado de la joven que al parecer... se encontraba un poco más tranquila.

—Ranma, seré directa esta vez —ella hablo y el azabache sostuvo su mano—. Puedo olvidar muchas cosas, muchas... tantas como todas las humillaciones que viví contigo, pero hay algo que jamás podre olvidar, y eso es la decepción.

—Akane... —la voz del Saotome sonó dolida por sus palabras.

—Solo la decepción de verte actuar como un cobarde es lo que me duele. Que no confiaras en mi, también me duele —expreso al borde de las lágrimas.

—Yo tampoco puedo olvidar cómo me viste esa noche. Te decepcione y lo lamento, estoy muy arrepentido.

—Yo no me enamore de un cobarde —aclaro Akane—. No quiero que este hombre sea el padre de mi hijo, y quiero que vuelvas a ser ese Ranma del que yo me enamore.

—Sigo siendo el mismo —Ranma suspiro—. Es solo que tengo miedo Akane, desde que te conozco tengo miedo de perderte.

—¿Donde estaba el miedo a perderme cuando me fui a casa de Ryoga? ¿o no lo tenías por qué estábamos casados?

—El matrimonio para mí no es una garantía.

—Espero que así sea... —admitió Akane—. ¿Por qué permitiste que esto pasará? ¿se suponía que estaba segura contigo? Y ahora... solo siento desesperanza.

—Akane, fui un imbécil y tenía miedo de perderte —Ranma se aproximo hasta ella y la abrazo—. Ya no me importa si me pierdo a mí mismo, porque lo que no quiero es perderte a ti.

Ella escucho sus palabras deseando poder arrancarse el corazón para no ser débil en esos momentos y dejarse envolver, mientras que cerraba los ojos molesta consigo misma al enfrentar que por muy dolida que estuviera con Ranma por todo lo sucedido, ya lo había perdonado al presenciar su dolor. No soportaba verlo así... menos cuando sabía que ella era la causante.

Ranma estaba arrepentido, y estaba abandonando su preciado orgullo para que ella estuviera con él.

—Esa no es la forma de arreglar las cosas, Ranma.

—Las arreglaremos de la forma que tú quieras Akane, solo no te vayas.

Akane suspiro un tanto agotada de la situación, y sin decir más por esa noche, decidió levantarse e ir en dirección a la habitación. Dejando a Ranma en silencio sentado en el sofá; Al menos ella estaba ahí, y eso era suficiente para él.

* * *

Las maquinas trabajando a primera hora de la mañana sumado a las personas en el interior del gimnasio de Nerima, parecían aburrir a una de sus nuevas usuarias. Mientras que su acompañante, una alegre muchacha de cabello castaño y ropa deportiva le daba una mirada llena de curiosidad. Akari sabía que en ese lugar encontraría las respuestas que buscaba, y al pasar por el área de acondicionamiento físico logró ver a un hombre que capturo por completo su atención.

Ahí estaba él, Mikado Sanzenin. El personal Training que había sido pareja de Azusa durante una larga temporada.

—Hola —Saludo la peliverde poniéndose en el campo visual de muchacho.

—¡Oh! —exclamo el castaño sorprendido de ver a la hermosa y elegante chica frente a él—. Señorita Unryu, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?

—Tu galantería no funciona conmigo y ya lo sabes —cortó Akari al ver como el chico se aproximaba demasiado hasta ella.

—¿Que te trae por aquí? —pregunto Mikado, dándole una descarada mirada a la peliverde—. No veo que necesites venir al Gimnasio con ese cuerpo.

—De hecho no lo necesito, tengo uno en casa. Vengo a acompañar a Sayuri —Akari sonrió traviesamente, mientras caminaba en dirección a una caminadora—. Vamos Sayuri —llamó haciéndole un gesto con la mano, pero antes de irse decidió darle una mirada a Sanzenin por sobre su hombro—. Por cierto... Felicidades, supe que serás padre —soltó maliciosamente ante la mirada de ambos presentes.

—¿Estas bromeando? —se rió Mikado y entonces Akari soltó una risa.

El castaño palideció al oír las palabras de la chica de cabello verdoso, y un sudor frió empezó a recorrerlo.

Sayuri observo en silencio como el ambiente se ponía tenso entre ambos, a la vez que comenzaba a preocuparse por su amiga debido a su extraña forma de actuar.

—Ya te gustaría que lo fuera... —menciono sonriendo la Unryu.

—Akari esto es muy desagradable —le susurro Sayuri a su amiga al oido.

—Se supone que ese niño es de Saotome, tu amigo —Recalco el castaño, queriendo convencerse de sus palabras.

—Eres igual de malo sacando cuentas que Azusa —Akari hablo segura de sus palabras—. Ambos son igual de estúpidos, y supongo que ella es tan boba que ni siquiera sabe quién es el padre de su hijo.

—¡Akari! —Sayuri regaño a su amiga y se la llevo, ya que Mikado parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a lanzar sobre la venenosa muchacha.

—¡Ay! ¡Sayuri! —se quejo Akari, acomodando su cabello hacía un lado.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—Porque es la verdad —aseguro la Unryu y Sayuri suspiro—. Mira, primero Azusa perseguía a Ranma todas las noches, de pronto hacen siete meses le perdimos el rastro. Ahora llega y dice estar embarazada de ese tiempo ¿Raro, no?

La castaña la miro con rostro pensativo.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Ya verás que tendré razón cuando nazca ese bebé Sayuri —le miro sonriendo—. Y cuando ese día llegue y todo se aclare, ya nunca más me sentiré mal por Ranma y Akane.

—¿Así que por eso los estas ayudando? —indago la chica sorprendida de que su amiga pensará en los demás.

—Es por mi propio beneficio —aclaro cruzándose de brazos—. Es mi consciencia la que debe ser limpiada, y ya con eso podré seguir adelante.

—Oye por cierto —recordó Sayuri—. el otro día Ryoga fue a buscarte.

—Lo sé... —recordó el incidente en el estacionamiento con algo de molestía.

—¿Qué hay con él? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Nada, y nunca lo habrá... —Akari suspiro con rostro apenado—. Nosotros, tuvimos algo y yo lo rompí un poco —admitió—. Pero Ryoga se encargo de terminarlo. Y ese es el final que la bruja malvada merece ¿no?

—¡Ay amiga! ¡Yo te quiero aunque seas mala y todo eso! —Sayuri la abrazo y ella sonrió—. Al menos le das entretención a mi vida.

—Basta que me asfixias —rió la Unryu quejandose del agarre—. Y sé que me quieres, es imposible no hacerlo.

* * *

Ranma disfruto del ambiente tranquilo en la pequeña mesa del comedor, disfrutando de la comida un tanto simple que había preparado para el almuerzo. Mientras que Akane por su lado parecía seguir molesta con él por no permitirle hacer nada durante lo que llevaba del día, haciéndola sentir algo frustrada. Estaba embarazada, no lisiada... pero aún así él se negaba a dejarla realizar demasiadas cosas. Siguiendo las indicaciones medicas que había hallado dentro del bolso de su esposa.

Akane miro el plato de comida sobre la mesa por quinta vez con una expresión asqueada, y Ranma en silencio se dedico a observar los diferentes colores que tomaba su rostro al dar un bocado. No es que la comida estuviera mala, pero no se sentía con ganas de comer a causa de las nauseas.

Ambos llevaban ya quince minutos comiendo lo que era su almuerzo y desayuno, esto debido a que ambos habían dormido más de la cuenta al quedarse conversando hasta tarde.

—Debes comértelo todo —dijo Ranma con voz severa—. Estas muy delgada para estar embarazada. Quiero que los dos estén saludables y para eso debes poner de tu parte.

—¿Crees que puedo comer si acabo de vomitar hace poco? —se quejo Akane, recordándole cómo había ido corriendo al despertar en dirección al baño.

—Por lo mismo tienes que comer e hidratarte —se explico el Saotome sirviéndole un vaso de jugo a su esposa.

—Ranma —ella hablo de repente al ver lo dulce que se mostraba el muchacho—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo a ser padre?

La mirada azulada se dirigió de inmediato en dirección a la avellana, en un intento de buscar seguridad en ella antes de hablar. No quería tener que revelar aquello que era tan intimo para él, pero sí quería recuperar la confianza de Akane nuevamente, no tenía otra opción más que traer de vuelta aquellos dolorosos momentos de su pasado.

—Mis padres... —soltó Ranma casi en un suspiro.

—¿Por ellos?

—Temo no hacer bien las cosas porque nunca estuvieron a mi lado —Akane sintió el dolor en sus palabras y tomo la mano del azabache sobre la mesa—. Tuve muy mala infancia, mis padres se divorciaron y luego... mi madre simplemente me dejo con mi padre cuando se volvió a casar. Yo no era más que un estorbo en sus vidas.

—Pero, no por eso la historia se tiene que repetir.

—Si el hijo de Azusa es mío, quizás le suceda lo mismo a él —Ranma lamento sus palabras al ver la expresión apenada que tomo el rostro de su esposa.

—¿Podemos cambiar el tema? —pidió Akane, queriendo evitar una posible discusión.

—Claro —respondió el azabache—. hablemos de los buenos recuerdos.

Akane sonrió por la sugerencia de Ranma antes de darle un nuevo sorbo a su jugo. Mientras los recuerdos de los mejores momentos de su vida comenzaron a amontonarse, recordándolos casi como en una película. En esa película en que ambos eran protagonistas, porque sí de algo estaba segura, era de que sus recuerdos más hermosos eran al lado de su esposo.

—Recuerdo cuando me hiciste subir al helicóptero a ciegas —menciono Akane.

—Parecías una niña pequeña de lo impresionada que estabas —dijo él, disfrutando de aquella amena platica.

—Sí, y eso me recuerda a lo diferente que somos —Akane hizo un aparte al recordar las palabras de la madre de Ranma—. Supongo que en ese aspecto tu madre tiene razón.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre con todo esto?

—Ella vino hace algunos días atrás, creo que quiere que me aparte como siempre —comento, y el azabache frunció el ceño—. ¿No te lo dije?

—No —contesto con voz irritada—. Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan molesta ese día ¡te has guardado lo de Azusa y luego lo de mi madre!

—No me grites —reprendió Akane, haciéndole saber al Saotome que estaba elevando demasiado la voz.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarte —se disculpo, exhalando el aire de sus pulmones para eliminar la tensión—. Creo que mi mamá intenta eliminar sus culpas conmigo descargando su enojo en ti.

—También lo creo.

—Hablaré con ella... —la voz de Ranma se detuvo por unos segundos al escuchar el teléfono del apartamento.

La atención de ambos se centro en el objeto, mientras se debatían en silencio quién sería el que finalmente atendería la llamada. Ranma le hizo un ademán a Akane para señalar su plato, y entonces ella se resigno a que él contestará el inoportuno aparato.

El rostro de Ranma se torno preocupado al escuchar las palabras de la persona a través de la línea, sintiendo cómo el miedo regresaba de golpe a su cuerpo.

Akane se levanto de la silla al notar el semblante de su esposo, el cual al cortar la comunicación se aproximo apenado para abrazarla. Ella guardo silencio, entendiendo que Ranma en ese minuto necesitaba contención. Estando segura de que aquella llamada le había dado malas noticias.

—Se adelanto el parto de Azusa —informo Ranma casi sin aliento cuando ambos se separaron.

—¿Pero no tiene siete meses?

—Debo ir, Akane... —enfrento preocupado por la salud del bebé.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —pregunto Akane, mientras seguía los movimientos de su esposo por alrededor del departamento.

—No quiero que te expongas más —Ranma se acomodo su abrigo y le dio un beso en la frente—. ¿Estarás aquí cuando regrese?

—Sí, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Sin decir más, el chico de la trenza se encamino a enfrentar lo que venía. Estando seguro de poder superar aquella situación que la vida le había preparado, ya que Akane estaba con él, y con ella estaba su fuerza.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Hola, hoy como en una ocasión muy muy especial. Cómo ando un poco rage, cosa que se me quita en mi trabajo al responder preguntas idiotas en los foros, o a retar a mis clientes por declarar mal sus facturas. Me dedicaré a darle una hermosa respuesta a esa gente desagradable que tiene mucho tiempo libre como para leer algo que les disgusta, y que encima mandan mensajes acusando de plagio y blablabla. Mmm... los primeros que recibo en Fanfiction a decir verdad xD. Por lo general a las que me conocen saben que me tomo las cosas con humor, y que suelo reírme de la mayoría de las cosas, sean buenas o sean malas y me gusta enfrentar las cosas de frente.

Solo me interesa aclarar un punto en especifico, y lamento que la gente que me siga tenga que darse la lata de leer esto. Como extra en este fic, me disculpo de antemano por ello. Pero para esa persona que dice que esto es plagio le dejare la definición del concepto, Y REITERARE POR VEZ 654654123MIL que esta historia **NO ME PERTENECE**! ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN. Lo vengo diciendo desde el capitulo 1 del fic. Así que para esas personas les dejo dedicadas estas pocas lineas, que no debería ni molestarme en escribir. Pero cómo me gusta ver el mundo arder~ Que asi sea~ :v

El término **plagio** se define en el Diccionario de la lengua española de la Real Academia Española como la acción de «copiar en lo sustancial obras ajenas, **dándolas como propias** » Vuelvo a decirlo JAMAS he dicho que esta historia es mía, jamás. Ahora si quieres leerla o no, me da exactamente lo mismo. Porque lo que a ti no te gusta, sí le gusta a los demás. NO LUCRO CON ESTO, y no gano absolutamente nada haciéndolo. Solo obtengo diversión en mi tiempo libre, y matar el tiempo de una forma más práctica. Por ende tus comentarios están fuera de lugar. :) Por otro lado, decidí escribir esto porque quería compartir la historia y invitar a la gente a que se interesará en la novela. Eso es todo~

Lo que sí debo aclarar, es que cada línea esta de hecho narrada por mis manos.

Les mando un saludo a los que dejaron su review como siempre, y decirles que estoy muy agradecida y feliz por sus comentarios y les envió mis disculpas por sí se dieron la lata de leer algo que a ustedes no les interesa:  
 **•SaeKodachi47 • Andy-Saotome-Tendo • A RedFox • Maat Sejmet • Haruri Saotome • Esmeralda Saotom • John**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por leer. =)_**  
 ** _Hasta el proximo capitulo!_**

 ** _Pd: Lamento lo corto del capitulo :'( no hay tiempo para editar mi gente. En el próximo creo que les traeré el final y será extenso. Lo publicare en Septiembre así que paciencia. :C !  
_**


	30. Epilogo 5: Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola y Bienvenidos, Espero disfruten la lectura y que tengan un maravilloso día, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Basado en "** Adını Feriha Koydum **", Esta es una Adaptación de la Novela.  
"El Secreto de Akane"**

 **Epilogo V: Un Nuevo Comienzo.**

* * *

Las paredes blancas y el incesante tictac de un reloj en la pared, parecían infinitos mientras esperaba en la sala hospitalaria. Con un café en una mano y con los ojos fijos observando el vapor del mismo, el chico de la trenza se mantuvo con expresión seria pese al mar de emociones que lo atacaban.

¿Estará bien el bebé? ¿Sería o no su hijo? Independiente de las miles de preguntas y respuestas que necesitaba hacer y responder, solo quería una cosa. Qué todo finalmente terminara bien.

El sonido de los pasos de alguien acercándose capto su atención levemente, desviando su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos casi idénticos a los suyos. Su Madre lucía una sonrisa triunfante, como de quién recién hubiera ganado la lotería.

Los recuerdos de su conversación con Akane volvieron casi al instante, e inevitable no pudo evitar enfadarse con su progenitora. Ella había ido a molestar y alterar a su esposa en su ausencia, sin siquiera importarle los problemas que le causaría a él. Sin pensar en su felicidad. ¿Qué clase de madre era?

—Ranma, Azusa tuvo un niño prematuro pero gracias a Dios está sano —informo Nodoka, y él simplemente soltó un suspiro.

Estaba agotado de aquella situación tan estresante. La incertidumbre lo estaba torturando más que cualquier cosa.

—¿Dónde está tu querida esposa? —continuo la mujer en un tono que visiblemente irrito al azabache que, enseguida se puso de pie y le dirigió una gélida mirada.

—Madre, te lo advierto. Si aún quieres que te consideré como mi familia, deja en paz a Akane —Ranma hablo hosco, intentando mantener el respeto que aún deseaba mantener por su madre—. No vuelvas a ir a mi casa a amenazarla, y menos a pedirle que se aparte de mí.

—Esa mujer no te conviene Ranma —dijo con voz temblorosa al ver la determinación en su hijo—. ¡Abre los ojos! No estás viendo claramente.

—Yo sólo veo que mi esposa está embarazada y necesita tranquilidad —soltó en seco—. Te estoy pidiendo que la dejes en paz.

Nodoka se sentó de golpe en el sofá de la sala de espera, mientras terminaba de digerir la información que su hijo le había proporcionado.

¿Akane estaba embarazada? ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

Ranma miro a su madre en silencio aún de pie y sujetando el vaso de café. Sabía que había sido un tanto brusco al dar la noticia, pero su mamá definitivamente no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles. Y aún tenía algo importante que decirle, algo que tenía guardado desde que era un niño y algo por lo que Akane había pagado sin saberlo.

—Mamá te estoy pidiendo algo, por primera vez, desde que me dejaste junto a mi padre —sentenció el azabache, recordandole el hecho de que lo había abandonado para rehacer su vida—. Tu hijo al que dejaste solo con tan solo diez años, te esta pidiendo por favor que le des la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Ranma... —las lagrimas comenzarón a fluir por sus ojos al ver el dolor que transmitía su hijo en cada palabra—. Yo lo siento tanto...

—Estas tratando de hacer pagar a la mujer que amo por hacerme daño, pero, tu fuiste la primera mujer en hacerlo y desquitarte con Akane no cambiara eso —aclaro Ranma, sintiendo su garganta resecarse al decir aquellas palabras que había guardado desde hacían años—. Madre, deja de sufrir por eso. Yo te perdono, así cómo también pude hacerlo con Akane.

—¡Ranma! —la voz de Ryoga se escucho tras el muchacho de trenza, y este enseguida volteo a ver al recién llegado—. Yo acabo de enterarme, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —corto Ranma, haciéndole una seña a su amigo para que hablaran un poco más alejados de su madre.

Ryoga capto la indirecta del azabache, despidiéndose de la pálida mujer en el sofá para luego salir del lugar junto a este. Al parecer, su amigo tenía mucho que contarle. Y ahí estaba él para escucharlo.

* * *

Akane se froto los ojos cuando sintió el sonido del timbre por tercera vez, logrando apenas despertar correctamente del letargo. Se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta para recibir a la inesperada visita.

Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche y, ni ella, ni el ausente Ranma esperaban visitas ese día. Extrañada, abrió la puerta pensando en que quizás Ranma hubiese olvidado sus llaves.

—¿Akari? —soltó ella al encontrarse de frente con aquellos intimidante ojos jade.

—Sí, ¿No me invitas a pasar? —sugirió la peliverde con una amplia sonrisa.

Un tanto insegura de lo que haría, dejo escapar un suspiro y entonces la dejo pasar al interior del departamento.

La Unryu se adentro al lugar y tomo asiento en uno de los elegantes sillones de la sala, mientras que sus ojos recorrían curiosa el lugar notando los cambios enseguida. Era obvio que residía ahora una mujer ahí, pues los gustos del Saotome eran tan simples que jamás habría logrado decorar tan bien ese lugar.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —pregunto Akane, intentando ser cortes pese a todo lo ocurrido anteriormente entre ellas.

—No, gracias —contesto Akari, esperando a que la peliazul se sentará en el sitial frente a ella—. Luces más radiante, ¿Te hiciste algo en la piel?

—No, y no le veo el caso a tus halagos —corto—. Ve al grano, ¿A qué viniste?

—Encontré al tipo con el que Azusa salía antes —Akane la miro extrañada, arrugando el entrecejo y alzando los hombros al no entender a lo que se refería.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno él no era algo serio, ósea era una relación de esas pasionales. El chico trabaja en un gimnasio.

—Akari, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —pregunto Akane al entender lo que estaba insinuando la muchacha.

—Una investigación Akane —respondió ella, señalando lo obvio.

—¿Y por qué estás haciendo eso? ¿Te lo pidió alguien? —replico la peliazul con el ceño fruncido por la molestia. Nadie merecía que alguien husmeara en su vida, ni siquiera Azusa—. ¿Por qué nos estamos preocupando por el novio de Azusa? No te das cuenta que el bebé de ella acaba de nacer.

Akari se removió incomoda en el asiento, intentando mantener la paciencia con Akane pues su necedad la estaba enfermando. « _¿Por qué rayos era tan correcta en algunos aspectos?_ »se pregunto molesta, esperando a que la ex-Tendo terminará su sermón.

—Además... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esa información? —recrimino Akane nuevamente—. ¿Piensas que es el padre? —ella medito por un segundo—. Esperas que me aferre a esa esperanza, ¿no?

—Tsk —Akari carraspeo—. Mira, todo lo que estoy haciendo es... _«por la felicidad de Ranma»_ —detuvo sus palabras, pensando en que debía controlar sus asperezas—. Mírate Akane, estas de regreso en tu casa pero parece que aún no logras confiar lo suficiente en tu esposo.

—Sí confió en Ranma.

—Pues no se nota —reprendió—. Y todos estos problemas que se generan por ese motivo, provocan que Ranma sea infeliz —encaro—. ¿Para eso luchaste tanto por él?

Akane sintió aquellas palabras de la peliverde como una pesada bofetada. Entendiendo que había dejado que el problema entre Ranma y ella se hiciera tan grande... como para que la malvada Unryu viniera a darle esperanzas.

—Ese niño, no es de Ranma y tú lo sabes.

—No lo sé... —murmuro Akane—. Quisiera que así lo fuera, aunque suene egoísta.

—Akane, tu eres la única mujer que debe darle hijos a Ranma. Tu eres su esposa —recalco finalmente Akari—. No dejes que una cualquiera les robe la felicidad.

—No tienes que decirlo —dijo molesta—. Pero, no puedo permitir que mi hijo viva en una guerra constante si es que esa mujer dice la verdad.

Akari se sorprendió al comprender la noticia implícita en sus palabras, sin embargo solo pudo sonreír levemente al recibirlas. « _Así que Ranma tendrá un hijo..._ » pensó un tanto melancólica, y feliz por él y la mujer frente a sus ojos.

—Entonces con mayor razón debes confiar en Ranma —espeto Akari—. No seas una inconsecuente que se deja guiar por el orgullo. Para un niño es importante tener un padre.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —se defendió Akane—. Por algo estoy aquí de vuelta, pero no por eso saldré corriendo a buscar al ex-novio de Azusa para preguntarle "disculpa, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmieron juntos" ¿Cómo podría preguntar eso?

—Yo sí preguntaría.

—No lo dudo.

—Bueno, al final si es hijo de Ranma lo sabremos de igual forma en unos días —concluyo la conversación, mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a marcharse—. Iré al hospital, Ryoga ya está allá. Venía a regañarte porque no habías ido, pero ya sé que es necesario que estés tranquila.

—Gracias... —dijo Akane, sintiendo por primera vez tranquilidad al estar cerca de la peliverde.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, una ansiosa Nodoka caminaba con elegancia en dirección a la habitación de Azusa. Había pasado una noche terrible en aquel hospital junto a su hijo, luego de la noticia de que Akane estaba embarazada. Y para colmo, no le había quedado otra opción que aceptar a regañadientes que el matrimonio de su hijo no se vería afectado por el recién nacido.

—Póngalo a la cuenta de Ranma Saotome por favor —se alcanzó a oír desde el otro lado de la puerta, y instintivamente Nodoka se detuvo para seguir escuchando.

—Madre —regaño Azusa.

—Mira, luces radiante hija... estas tan linda —hablo la señora Shiratori—. Llame a la tienda, y nos van a traer algunas cosas, ya que debemos estar a la altura de los Saotome.

El tono de voz interesado de la mujer causo cierta repulsión en Nodoka que, hasta entonces, no había querido entrar a la habitación. Descubriendo con decepción que aquellas dos mujeres estaban profundamente interesadas en el dinero de su hijo. Y sólo fue en ese momento, que pensó en que quizás... solo quizás, Akane no era tan ambiciosa como pensaba, pues ella jamás se había visto interesada en las cosas materiales.

—Empezaremos a recibir visitas importantes desde mañana —agrego la mujer.

Un poco más calmada, Nodoka decidió ingresar al cuarto en que las dos mujeres charlaban. Hizo una reverencia en modo de saludo, y recién se decidió a hablar.

—Seré directa —expreso—. Ranma estuvo hablando con el doctor, y quiere que se haga el examen de paternidad lo antes posible, por lo que necesitamos que Azusa firme el consentimiento.

—Su hijo no pierde el tiempo, ¿verdad? —contesto la madre de Azusa —. Ni mi hija, ni mi nieto pueden detener la estupidez de su hijo.

—Yo también lo considero necesario —replico Nodoka, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia para no abofetear a esa mujer por usar un tono tan despectivo para hablar de su hijo.

—Muy bien, no se preocupe Azusa lo dará —afirmo la mujer mirando a su hija—. Pero su hijo siempre cargará con eso, tiene un muy mal corazón y vivirá con eso por el resto de sus días.

Nodoka tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de salir de aquella habitación. Mientras la preocupación por Ranma comenzaba a acrecentarse, pues definitivamente, debían alejarse de esas mujeres. Y por primera vez deseo que ese recién nacido no fuera su nieto, porque de serlo sólo traería tempestad y sufrimiento a la vida de su hijo.

¿Cómo había sido tan ciega para no verlo? se reprendió mentalmente, para luego simplemente soltar un suspiro lleno de frustración consigo misma. Se había comportado como todo, menos cómo una madre para su hijo.

 **•x•**

Ryoga miro a Akari en silencio, luego de que ambos se sentaran junto a Ranma en una mesa de la cafetería del hospital, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo iniciar una conversación para distraer un poco al serio muchacho de la trenza.

La Unryu sonrió incomoda. —Extraño esos tiempos en que salíamos juntos los tres —menciono ella, ganándose la atención de ambos muchachos en la mesa—. No importa lo que suceda, aún estaremos juntos, y ahora podemos contar a Akane, aunque no esté.

—Estamos juntos, como siempre —apoyo Ryoga.

—Estuvimos, estamos y estaremos siempre juntos —aseguro Akari.

—Y si... —Ranma detuvo sus palabras al temer lo que diría—. Y si se confirma que yo soy el padre.

—Sí tu eres el padre, entonces voy a ser tío —dijo el de bandana con una sonrisa.

—Y yo seré tía —dijo ella—. Qué vamos a hacer, las cosas suceden y aún así tenemos que vivirlas.

—¡Señor Saotome! —la voz de una enfermera se hizo presente y entonces los tres presentes miraron a la mujer —. Las muestras de tejido son suficientes para el examen de ADN. El proceso de laboratorio va empezar, así que ya no es necesario que se quede.

—Está bien, gracias —contesto Ranma—. ¿Cómo se encuentra el bebé?

—El bebé se encuentra bien, esta estable —respondió la enfermera—. Los resultados estarán mañana en la tarde, ya que el director del hospital es amigo de sus padres —termino de decir, antes de retirarse del lugar para dejar a los jóvenes solos nuevamente.

—Entonces vámonos —sugirió Akari—. Será mejor que descanses Ranma.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora Ranma? —indago Ryoga al ver a su amigo recargarse sobre la silla.

—Que quiero hacer ahora... —medito el de trenza—. Quiero regresar el tiempo, y eliminar esa noche. Lo que quiero hacer ahora es algo imposible, ¿no? —suspiro—. Solo quiero ir con Akane, abrazarla y disculparme por ponernos en esta situación.

—Solo hazlo... —insito la Unryu.

—No es tan fácil —murmuro—. Supongo que preferiría solo abrazarla sin decir nada. Quiero saber si ella tiene tanto miedo como yo.

—Creo que nada es imposible —agrego Ryoga.

—Sí lo es —dijo Ranma—. Es imposible lo que quiero hacer.

—Creo que debes ir a casa y hacerlo, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras —ánimo el Hibiki.

—Vamos Ranma, ya sabes lo que dicen... lo imposible solo toma tiempo —menciono Akari con una sonrisa.

—Tengo mucho miedo —admitió con la voz seca.

—Mira, vivimos enfadados, llenos de odio, de felicidad, de tristeza y todo a la vez —aseguro ella, ganándose la mirada de ambos—. Y ahora crees que no podemos sobrevivir a un poco de miedo.

—Tienes razón —cavilo Ranma, mientras apreciaba el apoyo de sus dos amigos—. Ustedes son como mis hermanos. De verdad, gracias.

 **•x•**

Ranma cerró la puerta de su casa exhausto, por fin podría descansar luego de estar más de veinticuatro horas en el hospital. Miro el reloj colgado en la pared apenas gracias a los pocos rayos de la luna que se colaban por las cortinas de la sala, era pasada la medianoche ¿Estaría despierta Akane?

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras caminaba sigiloso en dirección a la habitación. El olor a la fragancia femenina característica de su esposa lo detuvo por unos segundos antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, disfrutando de saber que ella se encontraba ahí.

Akane se encontraba envuelta entre las cobijas, mirando en dirección a la pared. Sabía que Ranma había llegado desde que sintió el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

—Ranma —hablo ella cuando lo sintió entrar al cuarto.

—¿Te desperté? —indago, mientras se aproximaba al closet para colocarse su ropa de dormir.

—No. Me acosté hace poco —contesto la peliazul.

—Ya están listas las muestras, según el doctor los resultados estarán mañana —informo Ranma.

—¿Por qué tan rápido? —pregunto Akane, sin moverse de su lado de la cama y con los ojos fijos en el muro cómo si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

—El dueño de la clínica es amigo de mis padres —respondió el azabache terminando de colocarse su pijama.

—Ya veo...

—Siento tanto que tengamos que pasar por todo esto —expreso Ranma, en un tono que denoto lo afectado y arrepentido que se encontraba por la situación.

Akane sonrió con amargura y entonces volteo bajo las cobijas, encontrándose de frente con los ojos apenados de Ranma.

—También lo siento —agrego Akane con una sonrisa amarga—. Por favor, ya no te mortifiques más. No es cómo si me hubieras engañado, porque sé que hiciste esa estupidez cuando estabas enfadado por mis mentiras.

—Eso no justifica lo que hice —replico él, castigándose por sus actos.

—Lo sé... —Akane le acaricio la mejilla, disfrutando del contacto y del momento tan intimo que estaban viviendo—. Pero, no le des más vueltas Ranma. Estaremos juntos, y lo resolveremos juntos.

—Akane, yo... —Ranma sonrió al ver cómo ella se acomodaba entre sus brazos—. Te amo tanto.

—También te amo —dijo ella, mientras Ranma la abrazaba con fuerza—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches a mi amada esposa y a mi amado hijo.

—Ranma aún es muy pequeño —reprendió Akane, divertida al oír las dulces palabras de su esposo—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que será un niño?

—No lo sé... —respondió somnoliento, antes de quedarse dormido.

—Ranma —lo llamo buscando nuevamente su atención, pero al escuchar su respiración tranquila y pausada lo dejo descansar.

Sabía que Ranma estaba cansado y agotado, tanto psicológica cómo físicamente al estar desde el día anterior en el hospital. Sintió algo de pena por él al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable, sintiéndose nuevamente egoísta al querer que el hijo de Azusa no fuera de Ranma y que todo se resolviera fácilmente. Pero, sabía que no debía ilusionarse demasiado con aquella idea, pues si resultaba ser lo contrario el impacto sería aún mayor para ella.

Esperaba poder ser fuerte para Ranma y estar ahí cuando la necesitara. Y para eso, debía estar preparada para lo peor.

* * *

Akane ignoro por doceava vez la mirada insistente de su esposo desde que habían llegado a esa sala de hospital. Ryoga y Akari se mantuvieron de pie a un lado de Ranma, mientras que este no paraba de dar vueltas por el pasillo, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando cada vez que sus ojos se encontraba con los de su esposa.

—Porque no sólo me esperas en casa —se quejo Ranma nuevamente, y la peliazul simplemente suspiro.

No pensaba irse, y dejarlo solo en el momento en que recibiera la noticia. Ella debía estar a su lado y, además, ella también deseaba conocer lo antes posible la verdad. Necesitaba saber si ese bebé era de Ranma.

—No, y no insistas —sentenció Akane.

Cuando Nodoka se hizo presente en compañía de dos mujeres más y un hombre con delantal blanco, el ambiente se puso tenso en aquel pasillo. Ranma miro a su madre y ella le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Enseguida camino en modo automático tras las mujeres, mientras que estas ingresaban junto al doctor a la oficina de esté.

Akane vio con preocupación cómo su esposo desaparecía en una de las múltiples consultas del hospital, a la vez que cierta desazón comenzaba a invadirla. Descubriendo a su pesar, que estaba más asustada de lo que había esperado estar. Era una cobarde.

—Akane, todo saldrá bien —aseguro Ryoga sentándose a su lado.

—Ryoga tiene razón —apoyo Akari que, cruzada de brazos miraba interesada en dirección por donde se había ido su amigo.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando Ranma regreso al lugar. Manteniendo un silencio casi fúnebre y con aspecto serio, se paro frente a su esposa que le observaba expectante.

—¡Ese examen está mal! —se escucho la voz de la señora Shirotari. Y todos los presentes a excepción del Saotome miraron en dirección al box medico—. ¡Debe hacer otra prueba se lo exijo!

—Esas mujeres pagaran todos los daños que nos han causado —aseguro Nodoka al salir de la oficina. Cuando estuvo cerca de su hijo y su esposa, los miro a los dos en silencio y bajo la cabeza visiblemente arrepentida por sus actos—. Lamento lo ocurrido anteriormente Akane, enserio espero que puedas perdonarme. Y Ranma, lo siento mucho hijo mio... cuando puedan perdonarme, los estaré esperando para hablar y arreglar las asperezas —logro decir, antes de retirarse furiosa del hospital.

Akari sonrió feliz al comprender lo evidente, aproximándose a Ranma para abrazarlo. —¡Lo sabía! Siempre lo supe —aseguro ella.

—Muy bien Saotome —dijo Ryoga imitando la acción de la peliverde.

Seguido de eso Azusa salió con su madre, captando la atención de todos los presentes que se encontraban alegres por la noticia.

—Azusa, ¿Que significa esto? —regaño la mujer a su hija.

—No lo sé madre...

Akari tomo su celular frente a las mujeres, y enseguida marco el numero de cierta persona. La cual terminaría por completar el misterio para todos los presentes.

—Aló, Mikado —hablo la peliverde cuando logro escuchar al muchacho del otro lado—. Felicidades, eres padre. Saludos —termino de decir antes de cortar, esbozando una sonrisa triunfante frente a la castaña que le miraba atónita.

Acercándose hasta Azusa, Akari la miro de pies a cabeza. Haciéndole recordar a la muchacha la advertencia que le había dado semanas antes.

—Deberías agradecerme Azusa, el papá del bebé estará muy pronto por aquí. Te lo garantizo —aseguro Akari, para luego dirigirle una mirada a la madre de la chica—. Felicidades...

—¿Mikado es el padre? —indago la mujer indignada con su hija—. Mikado, ese... bueno para nada. El entrenador del gimnasio, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con tu vida? —le recrimino, sin importarle que aún estaba presente Ranma y compañía.

—¡Madre lo siento! —se disculpo Azusa, avergonzada al ser regañada en frente los amigos y la esposa de Ranma.

—Te advertí que te alejaras de ese hombre —continuo la madre—. a ese Don nadie sin dinero.

—Madre sucedió solo una noche, además dijo que había usado protección.

Ryoga tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para no soltar una carcajada al oír la respuesta de la chica, que tan incrédula y tonta podía ser.

Akane guardo en silencio mientras observaba a las mujeres, sintiendo repulsión por ambas al notar lo ambiciosas que eran luego de presenciar su discusión. No podía creer hasta que punto habían llegado con tal de embaucar a Ranma y poner las manos en su dinero.

Ranma suspiro aliviado cuando las mujeres desaparecieron de su campo visual, mientras que por fin la risa divertida de su amigo se hizo sonora en el pasillo. Ganándose la mirada de Akane que enseguida se vio contagiada por las carcajadas del Hibiki.

—Bueno esto es algo más para recordar —bromeo Ryoga, palmeando el hombro del Saotome.

—Así es —agrego Akari alegre—. Y como es el día libre de Ranma, deberíamos ir a celebrar.

—Yo... —interrumpió Ranma—. Tengo que ir a un lugar antes con Akane, podemos juntarnos en la noche los cuatro.

Akane miro extrañada a su esposa, pero guardo silencio al ver la mirada cómplice que le estaba dedicando. ¿A qué lugar la llevaría?

—Está bien, organizaré todo —dijo la Unryu retirándose.

—Yo, debo ir a ver a mi abogado —comento Ryoga, acompañando a la joven pareja hasta el estacionamiento y asegurándose de que Akari no estuviera presente.

—¿Eso por? —pregunto Akane.

—Satsuki quiere que nos divorciemos —menciono con una tranquilidad que perturbo a los presentes—. Está enamorada de un doctor y ambos quieren formalizar su situación, por lo que estoy sobrando.

—¿Pedirás la anulación? —indago Ranma.

—Sí, es lo mejor para los dos.

—Luego iras tras Akari, ¿no? —cuestiono nuevamente el de trenza, deteniéndose al estar frente a su auto.

—No —aclaro enseguida el de bandana, con una sonrisa llena de amargura—. Yo la amo, y por eso mismo sé que debo dejarla ir —se explico—. Akari está cambiando por sí misma y no quiero arruinar eso. Quizás yo mismo soy culpable de que ella sea tan caprichosa.

—Quizás, quién sabe... —comento Ranma.

—Creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad —hablo Akane, sorprendiendo a ambos muchachos—. Digo, yo tuve una segunda oportunidad y tu también —dijo señalando a Ranma—. Sólo dale tiempo —sugirió, antes de cerrar la puerta del copiloto.

—Está bien —medito Ryoga—. Nos vemos en la noche —se despidió Ryoga, corriendo en dirección a su auto.

Ranma se introdujo en el auto en cuanto se despidió de su amigo. Al estar en silencio junto a Akane en el vehículo, sintió un alivió y una paz que pensó no volvería a sentir jamás.

—Y bien... —Akane rompió el silencio—. ¿A dónde me llevarás Ranma?

—Es un secreto, pero no te ilusiones mucho cariño —le miro—. No es un lugar al que no hayas ido antes.

—Oh, bien —contesto Akane—. Entonces, vamos.

El tiempo paso rápido mientras el auto movía por entremedio de las calles, pasando por lugares conocidos, y llenos de recuerdo para ella que se mantuvo atenta al camino. La ciudad de Nerima parecía más calidad que nunca esa tarde de invierno.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y en los recuerdos que había vivido en esos últimos meses, que cuando el auto se detuvo de golpe no pudo evitar respingar en su asiento.

Ranma observo curioso a su esposa mientras le soltaba el cinturón de seguridad, parecía distraída.

—Llegamos —anuncio él, y Akane miro extrañada el lugar en que se encontraban.

Estaban en el jardín de la Universidad.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto por inercia.

—Baja y te diré.

Ambos bajaron del auto y entonces Ranma corrió a un lado de su esposa, tomando su mano y arrastrándola con él. Akane le seguía curiosa y en silencio, sin entender lo que pretendía hacer el azabache en ese lugar. ¿Para que la había llevado hasta ahí?

Al cruzar por algunos pasillos de la Universidad, de pronto se detuvo en la mitad de uno.

—Este es el lugar —informo Ranma mirando el lugar con cierta fascinación.

—¿Que tiene de especial el pasillo? —indago ella, y entonces Ranma la miro un tanto decepcionado.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió, ignorando la pregunta de su esposa.

Akane suspiro al entender que Ranma no le respondería, por lo que se resigno a obedecer sus palabras. A los pocos segundos sintió cómo el muchacho le colocaba algo sobre la nariz, lo cual la hizo al instante abrir los ojos. Encontrándose con una visión de su esposo y el lugar en un tono color sepia. Le había puesto unas gafas de sol.

—Ese día cuando nos conocimos aquí —empezó a hablar Ranma—. Yo rompí tus lentes, y luego tu no dejaste que los repusiera—le recordó—. Son tus lentes, los mande a reparar y los conserve todo este tiempo porque era lo único que tenía de ti en ese tiempo.

—Gracias —dijo Akane, entendiendo lo mucho que había valorado el objeto.

—Te los regreso porque tu ahora, me has dado algo que espero no romper como tus lentes Akane —comentó el con alegría.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Una familia —soltó Ranma.

—Ranma, yo no sé qué decir...

—No digas nada —pidió él—. Soy yo el que quería traerte hasta aquí, el lugar en donde nos conocimos, y pedirte nuevamente que renovemos nuestros votos —Akane sonrió al oír sus palabras, profundamente conmovida por lo que le estaba pidiendo—. ¿Nos casamos de nuevo, Akane?

—Sí —respondió ella, abrazándolo emocionada.

—Espero que esta vez no me digas Adiós —le reprocho el azabache, quejandose.

—¿Por qué te diría adiós?

—Tú eres la única mujer que me ha dicho adiós, y no hasta luego —le aclaro— Eres tan cortante y orgullosa que me disgustas.

—Pero si te hubiera dicho hasta pronto, no habrías ido tras de mí ¿no? —supuso ella.

—Probablemente no —admitió Ranma con sinceridad.

Akane le miro con reproche y él enseguida rió divertido.

Y ahí, en ese lugar en dónde todo comenzó. Volvieron a hacerse una sincera promesa cargada de esperanza, porque ahora ambos podían volver a empezar junto a su futuro heredero. Sin mentiras, sin problemas, y seguros de que podrían superar cualquier obstaculo que la vida les pusiera. Porque mientras estuvieran juntos, un brillante futuro lleno de ilusiones los esperaría por delante.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Hola, y con este ultimo capitulo le doy la despedida a El Secreto de Akane. Espero que les guste el final de todo corazón, porque soy pesima escribiendo finales xDDD. Les deje abierto el final para Akari y Ryoga, porque pensé que dejarlos juntos sería muy forzado, pero tampoco quería que se perdiera eso tan especial que tienen ellos dos. Porque Ryoga la ama de verdad, y Akari a su manera retorcida también lo ama.

Me disculpo por la larga demora de más de un mes, sé que les había dicho que en Septiembre subiría el capitulo :c, pero enserio que no tenía cabeza para escribir y editar nada. No los aburrire con mis dramas personales, pero ahora al menos estoy en paz y estando tranquila escribo más. Les agradezco a todos por acompañarme en esta historia, y por los ánimos :x -Sí tambien a mis haters :v- Les mando un abrazo enorme y les dejo su respectivo saludo a todos los que siempre se dan el tiempo de escribirme unas cuantas palabras. Enserio muchisimas gracias.

Los saludos para:

 **•SaeKodachi47 • Andy-Saotome-Tendo • A RedFox • Maat Sejmet • Haruri Saotome •  
• Esmeralda Saotom • John • Leslie Hibiki •  
**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia =)!**  
 **Atte. Bely Pendragon**


End file.
